The Accidental Arrival of Lauren Harris
by Mandagal12
Summary: While standing watch at a classified science facility, Lauren Harris is victim to an experiment gone wrong. Transported to a realm of magic and great evil, she must choose to adapt or perish. Not a tenth walker. (OC, pre to post movies)
1. A Terrible Accident

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Chapter 1**

The elves sat on the flet, eyes scanning the forest floor. After three days of skirmishes with orcs, most animals had fled the area. Only the occasional rabbit or deer dared to run below the patrol. Rúmil couldn't help but frown, the forest felt wrong without the sounds of life in it. The eerie silence made the elves uncomfortable. Rúmil only had to glance at the elves to his left and right to see their bodies tense and faces tight. Something was wrong, Rúmil thought. Beyond the borders of Lothlórien, the world was changing. Orcs and threats existed, but their presence in Lothlórien had proven rare. In all his years, Rúmil could not recall another time when orcs pressed so aggressively into the elven lands. Despite the guards of Lothlórien protecting the forest and driving the hordes out, more orcs arrived. In response, Haldir the Marchwarden had ordered double guards on the borders. Rúmil had never been on patrol this long before, but the two orcs he had killed the previous night washed away any weariness he felt. Orcs could not be allowed to pass the border.

"Perhaps the foul creatures have decided to give up," murmured the elf to Rúmil's right. Orophin spoke quietly and slowly readjusted the bow on his shoulder. He was a tall elf, taller than even Haldir, with golden hair pulled back neatly. As his older brother, Orophin had served in the guard for eighty years longer than Rúmil.

"Have you ever seen them attack with such numbers before?" Rúmil asked.

Orophin shook his head, "Not in my time. Haldir said it has been many years since this many have attempted to cross into our land."

The brothers fell into silence. Rúmil returned his gaze to the forest floor and thought about his eldest brother with only a hint of envy. Haldir was back in the city, enjoying his turn away from the border and sleeping away in a proper bed. No, Rúmil chastised himself, Haldir would not be relaxing at home. As Marchwarden, Haldir never allowed himself the luxury of relaxing. He took his responsibility far too seriously. In fact, Rúmil would not be surprised if Haldir arrived any day now to relieve them early. Two days, Rúmil reminded himself, only two more days until respite. The longer patrols were beginning to affect the elves. Elves had high endurance, but constant battle against a freshly arriving and energized enemy inevitably eroded that endurance. Their numbers dwindled too, Rúmil thought darkly, remembering the two elves they'd lost in the past day alone. Only two more days until Haldir's patrol was scheduled to arrive and relieve them.

Without warning, the loudest and most frightening noise Rúmil had ever heard thundered through the forest. The sheer volume of it caused half the elves to jolt to attention in the flet. Very few things indeed could shake up an elf. The tree which held the flet seemed to shudder for a moment before going still again. As quickly as it arrived, the sound was over, lasting no more than a second. As the echo began to fade away, the elves stared at one another in bewilderment.

"What in the name of the Valar was that?" hissed one of the guards.

Rúmil stood up, fear and adrenaline rushing through him. The elves all turned to Orophin, who was their leader. Just as Rúmil opened his mouth to speak, Orophin held up hand.

"Listen," Orophin snapped. "Hear that?"

Rúmil reached up and tucked stray hairs behind his ear. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and focused. He could hear the slight breeze pushing past the leaves and… shouts in the distance. Opening his eyes, he met the dark blue orbs of his older brother's intense gaze. They both recognized the sounds of running orcs.

"North," Orophin announced and without further prompting, the elves leapt off the flet. With inhuman grace, they jumped from platform to platform. Traveling above in the branches was faster than trying to run through the bushes and roots on the forest ground. As they ran, another sound made Rúmil's stomach drop- The unmistakable sound of a woman's high pitched scream. Rúmil, Orophin, and the rest of the patrol picked up their speed and soon arrived at the chaos. A horde of orcs in dark, broken armor were chasing after something. They ran and stumbled noisily through the forest greenery with weapons raised. Rúmil's nose wrinkled. Even from up high the stench of orcs was strong. Orophin silently gave orders with arm motions and the elven guards spread out amongst the branches. Each elf moved with such graces along the flets they made no sound, the orcs appeared not to even realize their presence. Rúmil took his respective position and drew what would be his first of many arrows. The elves stood in the shadow of the leaves and waited for Orophin to give the order.

The orc in the front of the pack came to a sudden stop, causing the orc behind him to come crashing into his back. Snarling, the apparent leader turned and glared at his companions. "Smell her out!" He growled, his voice was rough and callous. "She's here somewhere."

"Meat!" A stout orc broke away from the horde and called into the forest. It sniffed loudly and continued to taunt its prey, "We know you're out there! Come out, come out wherever you're hiding."

Orophin lowered his arm swiftly and the arrows began to rain down on the orcs. Their screeches and wails had no effect on the elves. With countless years of training and experience, the elven warriors loaded and fired their arrows faster than the orcs could run. The orcs crashed into one another and a few blindly fired arrows into the air above them. Within seconds, the screams of the orcs came to an end and there was nothing but an array of bodies lying on the forest floor. One by one, the elves jumped down and landed softly and quietly below.

Rúmil landed next to an orc. Curling his lip in disgust, he reached down and yanked his two arrows from the monster's back. The arrow tips came out cleanly, covered in thick dark orc blood. Unbroken arrows could be used again and with patrols doubled and out for longer watches, supplies needed to be managed conservatively. Placing them back in his quiver of remaining arrows, Rúmil observed the other elves searching the bodies of the orcs. However, Orophin was striding some distance away. His body was crouched, as if following a trail in the dirt.

"Stranger, show yourself." Orophin spoke loudly and Rúmil remembered the woman's scream. The younger elf ran after his brother and several elves followed. Looking down, he saw strange tracks in the dirt. He'd never seen tracks like these before.

"What sort of creature walks on two legs like an elf?" Beriadan whispered in horror. Only ninety years old, Beriadan was the youngest member of the Lothlorien guard. He had joined four years ago. With the least experience, Beriadan was easily the most cautious and anxious elf in Orophin's patrol. Usually, Rúmil found Beriadan's worries amusing and sometimes the others played tricks on the new recruit. However, no one mocked Beriadan this time.

"I do not know," Rúmil answered truthfully. He notched an arrow and followed his older brother, tense and alert.

"Show yourself," Orophin ordered again, withdrawing his elven blades as the group of elves began to close in on the tracks. "Come out or-"

Orophin stopped speaking and the elves whirled around. From the direction of the orcs' initial travel came the cackling of more orcs. Their footsteps were crazed and unorganized, but there was something different about this group. As the elves listened, they all heard the one set of footsteps that differed from the rest. Orophin pursed his lips and glanced between the direction of the incoming attack and the strange footsteps, deciding which to pursue. Making a decision, he nodded to the elves, "Get ready, we will not have the element of surprise this time."

Together, they ran back to the remainder of the patrol who had stayed behind with the orc bodies and together, the patrol lined up. Every one of the eighteen elves had an arrow at the ready. All eighteen elves had only one target in mind. Unlike the first group of orcs, this second one brought along a troll. As they drew nearer, the troll's grunts and heavy wheezing from running was unmistakable. Rúmil's concentration broke suddenly, as he thought about the trail of footsteps behind them. What if that creature came up behind them and attacked? At first he had thought it was an elleth or human wearing strange shoes, but what if Beriadan was right? What if it was a different kind of creature?

He looked behind the line of elven archers, but saw and heard nothing. The roar of the incoming troll forced Rúmil to forget his worries and turn back around. Rúmil had not seen a troll in Lothlorien in at least seventy years. What was causing the orcs to act so desperately? What were they trying to accomplish? Trolls had thick skin, it would take many arrows to take it down.

"What is that?" Beriadan's voice was steady and Rúmil admired the new guard's courage, but the fear in Beriadan's face still showed.

"A troll," Orophin answered calmly. "Aim for its eyes so we may blind it, but arrows will not have much effect. Whoever can get close must use a blade to take it down."

Suddenly, the orcs and troll arrived. Arrows shot through the air towards the massive troll. Its skin was blotched blue and brown, covered in dirt and now some blood from the many arrows that impaled it. Unfortunately, many of the arrows had been blocked with a primitive wooden plank that the troll used as a shield. With the first wave of arrows shot, the real battle began. Orcs cackled and threw themselves at the elves who were forced to fight hand to hand. Rúmil, like many of his fellow elves, decided against the bow and pulled out his blades. Rúmil's arms moved rapidly and efficiently through the air, his blades cutting through orc flesh. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the troll swing a club towards him and Rúmil threw himself to the ground just in time. Instead of hitting him, the club collided into the orc that was about to throw his ax into Rúmil. The blow sent the orc through the air, spraying black blood onto Rúmil. Jumping to his feet, he ran through the opening between the troll's legs, sliding his blades along the beast's legs. They cut, but it was not enough to bring the troll down. The troll howled in pain and tried to grab Rúmil who managed to escape the giant hands.

But Orophin was not so lucky. Rúmil watched in horror as his older brother cut down an orc with a final blow to the chest, but was knocked off his feet as the troll clasped its fingers around Orophin's torso. Rúmil had fought countless times at his both his brothers' sides. Only a handful of times had either Orophin or Haldir been in enough danger for Rúmil to worry. The three brothers were warriors and thus were accustomed to injuries and wounds, but Rúmil felt sheer panic as he watched the troll triumphantly lift the shouting Orophin into the air.

"NO!" Rúmil tried to run towards the troll, but an orc blocked his path. The orc smiled and revealed decaying, sharp teeth. The orc lifted a thick sword and Rúmil was forced to defend himself. Half his attention focused on the troll's lifted arm, he felt his heart freeze as the troll's muscles moved and the hand tightened around Orophin's body. Only a few more seconds and his brother would undoubtedly be crushed to death. Several other elves shouted in alarm and arrows shot at the troll. Two arrows pierced the troll's hand and it yowled, but the hand continued to squeeze. Orophin's scream distracted Rúmil so that he failed to block the orc's blade. It stabbed into his shoulder. Pain shot through him and Rúmil fell back, barely able to parry the orc's blade again with his remaining good arm.

Orophin's screams were overwhelmed with the loudest and most violent noise Rúmil had ever heard in his life. For the second time, the mysterious thunderous noise cut through the forest. It was the same noise that had initially scared the patrol earlier before the woman's scream. The battle came to a halt. Orcs, elves, and troll alike comically froze in place as their heads turned in the same direction. Standing at the edge of the battle, hiding slightly behind a tree was a human woman. If she hadn't just caused a noise equal to only thunder, they might have missed her presence entirely. The woman wore strange clothing with a pattern of brown and green colors, obviously meant to blend in with the forestry background. She wore a hat of the same pattern, but her thick boots were dark black. The color of her skin was slightly brown and her face slender. The expression she wore was a mixture of fear, determination, and shock. It was an expression Rúmil would never forget. Cautiously, the woman stepped out fully from behind the tree with her right arm outstretched, holding up a black piece of metal.

No one moved as she opened her mouth and spoke sharply. The words were entirely lost on Rúmil and most likely, all others as well. Few orcs or elves, and no trolls for that matter, knew the Common Tongue in this part of Middle Earth. Besides Elvish, most guards only knew enough Orkish to get by in interrogations. Only Haldir and few elves in all of Lothlorien could speak the Common Tongue. The woman faltered, uncertain at the lack of response. Stubbornly, she tried again but was cut off when one orc regained his senses. Angrily, it threw a knife in her direction. With reflexes that seemed far too natural for a woman, the mortal dodged the knife. Her movement seemed to wake up the rest of the battle participants. Instantly, the violence resumed. Orophin cried out in pain and Rúmil recovered faster than his opponent, cutting the orc down. Just as he took his first leap towards the troll, the woman shouted and BOOM!

For a third time, the thunderous sound cut through the air. This time, the elves knew exactly where it came from. The mysterious sound came from the woman, but not her exactly. The sound seemed to come from the metal she held in her hand. It was so small and Rúmil stared at her in bewilderment, until movement from the corner of his eye caused him to turn away from her. The troll was swaying on his legs weakly. Elves and orcs alike paused in their warfare to watch in astonishment as a single, thick trail of blood made its way from a hole dead center in the troll's forehead. The hole was abnormally circular. The troll collapsed suddenly to the ground, dead and still. The orcs began to scream in fright and retreated hastily, nervously glancing back at the mortal woman. Rúmil wasted no time in running to his brother's side. The troll had dropped Orophin to the ground and now the elf lay wheezing heavily, face contorted in pain. Rúmil touched the Orophin's side gingerly and pulled away as his brother yelped in pain.

"I think you have several broken ribs," Rúmil informed his brother gravely. "We need to get him back to the city! You, retrieve the cot! Hurry!"

The nearest elf ran off. Above in the flets would be a medical cot for Orophin to lay on and be carried back. For now, Orophin would need to wait on the ground for it to arrive.

"She saved me," Orophin sounded amazed and his neck twisted slightly so he could look at the woman. Rúmil looked with him and they watched as she waved her deadly black weapon around at the elves. She was yelling in the common tongue again, her voice more panicky this time. With the battle over, the elves were able to get a proper look at her. She was tall for a woman, tall like an elleth but not as slender. While elleths were slender and graceful, this woman was tall but lean. Her upper garb had its sleeves rolled up meticulously and besides the cuts from branches on her tan arms, the muscle tone was clear. Her face was slightly hidden under the hat, but he could see thick, dark eyelashes with brown eyes beneath. Mortals seldom ventured into the forest, but out of the few he had seen, none had looked anything like this mortal. From her clothing to her skin tone, she was startling different.

Rúmil never learned how to speak the common tongue fluently, but Haldir had taught him basic words. He slowly stood up from where he knelt by Orophin. His movement caused the woman to point the black metal thing at him. Rúmil stiffened and he glanced at the dead troll a few feet away. Whatever weapon she held, it was powerful enough to kill a troll with one strike. He looked at her with what he hope was a friendly expression and he lifted his hands, showing that he held no weapons.

"Peace," He said uncertainly. Rúmil prayed to the Valar that was the right word in the common tongue. He gained some confidence when the woman's arm relaxed slightly.

"Peace," He said again. This time, he took a small step forward. The woman became rigid once more and Rúmil winced. He shook his head and smiled, "Peace!"

The woman spoke rapidly in her language. Her tone sounded questioning and her eyes darted around nervously.

Resorting back to Elvish, he spoke softly, "We do not understand you, my lady."

Hearing him speak his own language, the mortal woman's eyes widened. The elves watched as comprehension flooded over her face. She paused, deciding on her next words. With her free hand, she pointed to Rúmil then gestured to the rest of the elves. Then, she said inquiringly, "Peace?"

Relief coursed through Rúmil. Excitedly he nodded his head, "Peace."

Keeping his hands up, he turned to his fellow guards and said softly, "Slowly put down your weapons. We must show the mortal that we do not mean her harm." They followed his instructions and thankfully, the woman did not use her weapon. She watched them as they all lifted their hands to mimic Rúmil. After several long moments, the woman gradually lowered her own weapon but did not drop it. Taking this as an encouraging gesture, Rúmil took one more step towards the woman and when she did not raise her weapon again, he pointed to her right.

There stood an elf, with the medical cot in hand. He stood there waiting for permission to move. Rúmil pointed from the elf back to Orophin and explained even though she would not understand him, "He needs a healer. Please."

Never in his life did Rúmil imagine himself asking a mortal for permission to save his brother's life. Mortals were supposed to be selfish, power hungry beings and he worried what she might do next. To his relief, she understood immediately and nodded. The elves immediately moved towards Orophin and several, including Rúmil, gingerly moved a moaning Orophin onto the cot. Two elves lifted the cot to their shoulders and moved off, disappearing into the trees. When they were gone, the remaining elves looked back to the mortal woman.

She boldly walked towards them, a determination in her face and stride. At her waist hung the black weapon that had killed the troll. The elves stood together, but Rúmil stepped out to meet her. When she was within two feet of him, she stopped and pointed at him meaningfully. Rúmil frowned, unsure of what to make of her gesture. She tilted her head in confusion back. After a moment, she turned her hand inward and pointed to herself, "Lauren."

"What is a Lauren?" Beriadan spoke out nervously from behind Rúmil.

The mortal woman smiled excitedly when Beriadan said the strange word. She pointed to herself vigorously and repeated several times, "Lauren. Lauren. Lauren."

"I think she is telling us her name," Rúmil pointed to her, "Lauren."

Lauren nodded her head and then pointed at him. She waited patiently.

Rúmil pointed to himself and said, "Rúmil."

"Ruuumill," She tried out his name, sounding it out. Pleased, she nodded and then gestured to the forest around them. Her face was questioning and he immediately knew what she asked.

"Lothlorien," He informed her.

Lauren's brows furrowed and then spoke rapidly in the common tongue. Remembering they could not understand her, she looked exasperated and then pointed in the direction the elves had carried Orophin away. "Peace?"

Rúmil nodded and began to walk that way, "Peace."

Journeying with Lauren the mortal proved tense. The elves kept to themselves and the mortal made no attempt to engage them in conversation. Rúmil had attempted to run ahead but was forced to stop when Lauren immediately pulled out her black weapon and shouted, "Peace!" Clearly, she didn't feel comfortable with him leaving. He couldn't blame her though, he was the only one who could speak a word of her language. That must have brought her comfort. Even though he yearned to race ahead and see how Orophin fared, he stayed behind. In compromise, he kept a fast pace and was pleasantly surprised when Lauren did not protest. She kept up with the elves without complaint, but she was very loud and her footsteps clumsy. The other patrols would be able to hear her coming from a mile away. Several times Lauren tripped over the roots but she did not fall behind. When they reached their flets, Rúmil ordered everyone in the patrol to stand the remainder of their watch. Despite the unexplained mortal and her weapon, the borders still needed guards. Rúmil only took Beriadan with him and Lauren.

The three travelled for several hours and soon, the sun began to rise in the sky. Streams of warm sun that made it through the dense canopy replaced the cool moonlight. Lauren looked around in wonder as they continued and it brought Rúmil pleasure to know that she found his home beautiful. After another hour, he noticed Lauren begin to slow.

Beriadan voiced his concern first, "We should stop and rest. The mortal is tiring."

"I agree," Rúmil came to a stop at the foot of a tree. "I'll climb and fetch the ladder."

As they spoke, Lauren watched the pair with a look of suspicion. The shadow from her hat made the mortal look especially dangerous, never mind the weapon of death at her waist. She asked a question and pointed at the ground then tapped her foot impatiently.

Beriadan attempted to communicate with her this time. To Rúmil's entertainment, the young elf lifted his hands and then the rested his head on them trying to imitate sleep.

"Mortals sleep with their eyes shut," Rúmil reminded his fellow elf, trying not to laugh. "They also snore, make wheezing noises."

Cheeks burning in embarrassment, Beriadan continued his charade. Complying with Rúmil's suggestion, he closed his eyes and attempted mortal snoring. It sounded more like choking, but Lauren made a sound of understanding. Then she shook her head and pointed ahead of them, "Peace."

"Seems like she wants to continue," Rúmil was still smiling, "Despite your wonderful offer of respite."

"Let us continue then," Beriadan cleared his throat and with pride, walked on. They travelled for the rest of the morning until the sun was high in the sky. Though they slowed down, Rúmil was content that they reached the outskirts of the city in good time. As the trees cleared away to reveal an overlook of the city, he heard Lauren catch her breath. The two elves watched as the mortal's face alit with unmistakable awe. For the first time, the mortal did not have a trace of fear or mistrust in her expression. Rúmil took the time to fully survey the mortal. She was indeed toned with muscle, but not enough to compare to a man or elf. Still, her body was unlike anything he'd seen. Unlike elleth who wore their long hair freely, Lauren had dark hair that was pulled tightly in a bun beneath her hat. He couldn't help but wonder how long it was. She seemed almost masculine, opposite of the famously graceful and beautiful female elves. Mortals aged differently than elves and Rúmil didn't know enough about women to make a guess at her age, but clearly she was not a child.

"Welcome to Lothlorien," Rúmil told her, feeling sincere in his welcome. Never had a mortal been able to walk freely and without blindfold into their borders, but she had saved his companions from battle and Orophin from sure death.

"Lothlorien," Lauren snapped out of her reverie. She said something in the common tongue and even though the elves could not understand, they knew it was a compliment. After seeing their destination, Lauren's pace increased and she seemed less defensive.

Both Rúmil and Beriadan paused not five minutes later. Not expecting the sudden stop, Lauren walked into Beriadan's back and jumped away. Before she could say anything, a dozen elves seemed to drop out of the sky. The frightened mortal withdrew her black weapon and aimed it warily at the closest elf to her. He was a well-built elf and looked similar to the rest. They all had the same light, golden hair, pulled back by thin braids, revealing pointed ears. Her gaze rested for several extra moments on the newcomer's ears and her eyes narrowed.

"Peace!" Rúmil did not hesitate to stand between his eldest brother and Lauren. He pointed to himself then to the Marchwarden, "Rúmil. Haldir."

Lauren bit her lip in contemplation, then nodded and lowered the black weapon. Haldir looked to the woman and said, "This is the mortal Orophin spoke of?"

Rúmil turned to face his eldest brother, "How is he?"

"He will survive but the healers said it will be a long recovery, he has many broken bones," Haldir shared. "He claims that a mortal woman saved his life."

"It's true," Rúmil confirmed. "Her name is Lauren and she speaks only common tongue. Beware Haldir, she has a weapon that killed a troll in one attack. It is as loud as thunder and-"

"We heard three times a noise unexplained," Haldir cut in. "Where is this weapon?"

"At her waist," Rúmil swallowed hard. "Haldir, it is nothing like I have ever heard of or seen. Whatever it does, it cut through a troll's skin without trouble and she stood over twenty feet away!"

"Did she use it against any of us?" Haldir asked seriously.

"No," Rúmil shook his head vigorously. "Brother, I think she can be trusted. She is suspicious of us naturally, but has made no move to harm us."

Pondering this information, Haldir stepped forward and bowed slightly, "You have my thanks, my lady. You saved my brother's life."

Lauren took a step back, shocked at the sudden use of English. She sputtered, causing the elf named Haldir to cock his eyebrow at her. He seemed almost condescending. Embarrassed, Lauren recovered and said, "Y-You can understand me?"

"Clearly," Haldir wasted no time and asked, "How does a mortal woman dressed in such garb make her way into Lothlorien?"

"Mortal?" Lauren frowned but then waved her hands in a defensive mode, "Wait, no. First of all, what are you?"

"I am an elf," Haldir responded calmly. "I am the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. Who are you?"

She didn't respond right away. Instead, Lauren looked from one elf to the next. She examined their clothing, their weapons, and most of all their ears. Then Lauren stared hard at the ground, her fingers pulling nervously at her shirt.

"I asked you a question mortal," The elf repeated. His voice was hard without the slightest bit of compassion. Rúmil winced slightly and wondered how any elleth could ever find his brother attractive. Rúmil knew Haldir was not truly a cruel elf, but the Marchwarden had much to learn when it came to speaking with elleth… Or in this case, to a woman. Too many times, Rúmil had witnessed Haldir destroy any chance of companionship with an elleth. Haldir only knew how to speak to soldiers and forgot that not everyone was war hardened border guard. This led to several elleth running away in tears and a confused Haldir behind.

Surprisingly, Lauren did not seem disturbed by the tone. If anything, it seemed to snap her out of her distress. The mortal woman's head snapped up and her eyes met the stare of the Marchwarden evenly. When she spoke, her voice proved strong and calm, "My name is First Lieutenant Lauren Harris, United States Marine Corps and there's been a terrible accident."


	2. Static

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Haldir the elf stared at Lauren with hard, calculating eyes. The blue orbs searched her face for the slightest hint of treachery. She only blinked patiently back at him. When Lauren had introduced herself, Haldir seemed unaffected by her words. Although he kept his face blank, the elf obviously had no idea what she was talking about- the United States didn't exist here. From the moment Lauren had laid eyes on the monsters in the forest the night before, she knew Dr. Williams had been right. Other worlds existed and unfortunately for her, she was currently trapped in one.

This thought made Lauren uncomfortable, breaking eye contact with Haldir to examine his ears again. They were the same as human ears mostly, apart from the pointy tip. What a strange world, Lauren thought bitterly. She supposed it could have been worst. At least the machine hadn't thrown her into a world where oxygen didn't exist. She could breathe the air here and even though she didn't trust them, the elves were preferable to the forest monsters any day. Lauren's eyes fell from the elf's ears to the quiver of arrows on his back. As far she knew, the weapons here were as primitive as the medieval ages. Judging by the elves and monsters' reaction to her gun when she'd shot the blue beast, Lauren felt confident that she was the only one with firepower in this world. Shifting her weight, she felt the sniper rifle that was strapped around her back move slightly. The elves had no idea what it could do.

"I'm not from this world," Lauren finally broke the tense silence. She couldn't help but laugh, "It sounds absurd and I still can't believe this is happening to me, but here I am."

Her original guide, the elf named Rúmil said something. The language of the elves made Lauren want to sing, it was so beautiful and soft. For all she knew, they could be talking about how to kill her and she'd listen with a smile on her face, enjoying the sounds. Haldir responded in the same language. Whatever he said, it made the other elves step away from Lauren uneasily.

"Another world you say?" Haldir's hand went to the blade at his waist. "Let us pretend that you tell the truth, what should we do with you? My duty is to protect my people and I will not have you using that weapon against us."

Lauren hands also dropped to her waist, but she did not unclip the gun. "I'm not here to hurt anyone unless they try to hurt me. Look, I'm just trying to get home. Do you have any scientists here?"

"Scientists?" Haldir said the world slowly and with strange pronunciation. The fact that he didn't even recognize the word gave her an answer and Lauren's stomach dropped. "Tell me who you really are woman. My brother lays injured and I have guards still out at the border, I don't have time for silly mortal games."

"I'm not playing a game," Lauren's voice grew louder. "Obviously you're not going to be able to help me. Who is charge of your city? I need to speak to someone who might know a way-"

She stopped when all the elves turned their heads at the same time, in the same direction. They seemed to be daydreaming together, a few even closed their eyes. It lasted for a few seconds and then, they snapped out of the reverie.

"What the hell?" Lauren whispered and unclipped her gun. She'd hoped these elf creatures were friendly but now she doubted their sanity. What just happened? Her feet started to slip back, ready to bolt and run.

"The Lady has spoken. She requests your presence," Haldir said, not sounding pleased by this. "You want to speak with our leader? Here's your chance."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know who this lady is," Lauren warned. Her hand hovered over her weapon. Had she just witnessed telepathic conversation? Was this lady the mother ship of all Elvin aliens? Fear and adrenaline began rise in Lauren's blood. What kind of creatures could communicate in their minds? The elves seemed to notice her change in mood and all shifted uneasily.

Rúmil stepped forward hastily and murmured into Haldir's ears. Haldir's poker face slowly ebbed away and he sighed impatiently, "My brother reminds me that you saved our Orophin's life. Although we do not know what to make of your claim of another world, he is right. I am unfair to treat you so suspiciously when I owe you great debt."

Surprised by this change of heart, Lauren looked at Rúmil who shyly smiled at her. She couldn't help but return it with her own small smile. Then she remembered the strange daydreaming incident and the smile vanished.

"How do you know this lady wants to see me?" Lauren asked.

"She has just told us," Haldir tilted his head, "Surely you have heard of the Lady Galadrial?"

The blank look on the mortal's face made Haldir frown. "Come," he signaled towards a path. "I will take you to her and Lord Celeborn."

Lauren hesitated but when Rúmil made excessive gestures, she began to follow the Marchwarden. She could either meet this Lady and Lord or face another day in the forest alone. At the moment, crazy elves didn't seem too bad. She followed Haldir and Rúmil in silence. The brothers spoke in their charming language the entire walk and made no secret of their glances towards her. Lauren huffed, causing Haldir to give her an amused look. Unlike his brother, who had made every attempt to make her feel comfortable with the elves, Haldir almost seemed to taunt her. He turned away when Rúmil hissed suddenly. The party of elves stopped and Lauren watched as Haldir closely examined his brother's shoulder. The tunic that Rúmil wore was ripped and stained at the right shoulder. Haldir appeared to ask a question and Rúmil shook his head, pushing away the Marchwarden.

"Will he be alright?"

The question's sincerity took Haldir by surprise. For a second, just a second, the surprise showed on his face. Lauren felt pleased to know that even the intimidating poker face of an elf could break. It was her turn to smile mockingly at him.

"Yes," the Marchwarden said curtly, his poker face back in full strength. After that, no one spoke. The elves maintained a few feet's distance from Lauren who kept her gun unclipped, but allowed her arms to swing naturally at her sides. When they reached the edge of the city, Lauren saw the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. No, she reminded herself, not a woman but an elf. The elf had long, glowing golden hair that fell to her thin waist. She wore a plain but pretty dress made of a soft looking material. It reminded Lauren of a medieval costume. In the elf's hands was a basket full of vibrantly purple flowers. The female elf lifted her hand to wave at the approaching guards, but her arm froze when she saw Lauren. The two gaped openly at one another, both as shocked as the other. The elf looked away in embarrassment, her pale face warming up with blush.

Lauren would have laughed if circumstances were different. But all she did was continue to stare until they left the elf behind. Soon, she passed dozens of elves who all began to point and whisper. Lauren felt her heart thud in her chest. Oh my god, she realized in horror, they're all gorgeous. They were all beautiful, inhumanly, damnably gorgeous. Her eyes jumped from face to face, always looking at the ears. Her secret hope to see someone with normal ears quickly shriveled and died. Her spirits lifted slightly though when she saw several children playing chase. They all froze when they saw her though. The presence of families and children comforted Lauren. At least these elves didn't come from a city of barbaric cannibal warriors, she mused. So far, Lothlorien appeared to be a city not much different from those of her world. Except, Lauren noted bitterly, that here everyone was a model. Her fingers pulled nervously on her uniform shirt as she realized that they were all pale and golden haired. With her tan skin and black hair, Lauren stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked. Haldir had dismissed the crowd of guards that had trailed behind her. Only she, Haldir, and Rúmil continued up a staircase that wound around the trunk of a massive tree. The tree was as large as a skyscraper and Lauren made sure not to look down. Maybe if she wasn't already in shock, the fact that she was climbing such a tree might have made her gasp. The Marchwarden did not answer. Soon after, they arrived at the stop of the stairwell. Lauren's legs felt heavier from the climb but forgot this when she noticed her surroundings.

"Oh my…" Her voice trailed off. They had arrived at the edge of a large room. It was a platform with beautiful wooden archways, covered by vines and flowers. A grand staircase at the opposite side of the platform led to what appeared to be a sort of palace. A wooden palace in high in a tree, Lauren shook her head in disbelief.

"Marchwarden," A deep voice called out. Lauren's eyes drifted to the top of the staircase where two elves stood. The couple proved Lauren wrong, elves could get even more handsome. Individually, the Lord and Lady could hold an entire crowd's attention with their striking looks. Together, they could rule the world, Lauren thought.

"Lord Celeborn," Haldir spoke as the two Elvin brothers approached their leaders and bowed their heads in respect. "Lady Galadriel, I have brought the mortal woman as you have asked."

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel began to descend the staircase. Unsure of what to do, Lauren meekly made her way across the room and awkwardly stood. What should she do? Bow or maybe even curtsy?

"Welcome," Lord Celeborn's voice was deep and smooth. "What is your name?"

"Lauren Harris, sir," Lauren answered trying to sound polite.

"Child," The Lady Galadriel's silky voice made Lauren relax involuntarily. "Where do you hail from?"

Well here we go, Lauren mentally prepared herself. "I know this going to sound crazy ma'am, but I'm from a country called the United States of America. In my world, there are no such things as elves."

She stopped to see how the Elvin Lord and Lady reacted. Instead of laughing or mocking her, they both listened calmly. Lady Galadriel even smiled at her encouragingly. "Well…" Lauren cleared her throat. "In my world, a man thought other worlds could exist. His name is Dr. Williams and he built a, how do I explain it? He built a door to other worlds, but it never worked until yesterday." Her voice turned bitter, "Yesterday, the door exploded. It was an accident and it must have pulled me through it because I found myself in your forest being chased by monsters."

Not wanting to sound too crazy, Lauren forced herself to stop there. Lord Celeborn's eyes widened slightly and he turned to his wife. "Does she speak the truth?"

The Lady Galadriel looked carefully at the young woman in front of her. The elf's eyes seem to burn through Lauren. Finally, the Lady spoke, "Never have I met a mortal whom I could not reach. Her mind is there and I feel no evil from her, but I feel nothing from her. It is as though I cannot touch her."

Lauren noticed how Lord Celeborn and Haldir stiffened. Rúmil, unable to understand looked confused. "What do you mean touch me?" Lauren demanded, then regretted how aggressive she sounded. The last thing she needed was to piss off the king and queen of elves, but she didn't like the sound of this.

"Come with me child," Lady Galadriel offered her hand out to Lauren. Nervously, Lauren placed her hand in the elf's palm and allowed herself to be lead up the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that only Lord Celeborn followed. Against her better judgment, Lauren did not feel threatened. If the elves wanted her dead, they would have already killed her. The three came into another room filled with ornate furniture and paintings. Lady Galadriel led them through yet another doorway and released Lauren's hand. This room was opposite of the first. Here, the walls were bare and the only item stood in the center. A tall, stone pillar held up a white bowl. The bowl was filled with clear water and the Lady Galadriel stood over it. She looked into and up at Lauren, "Tell me what you see Lauren Harris."

Lauren cautiously approached the water and suddenly felt frightened. What sort of trick was this? Still, she let her eyes fall down to the liquid and relaxed when she saw nothing but her own reflection. A woman with tanned skin, brown eyes and black hair looked back at her. The silver bar of a First Lieutenant was slightly covered by dirt on her cover, likely from running for her life in a forest. Still, the sight of her rank gave her strength. Damn it, she was a Marine and she wouldn't fall apart. Clearing her throat, she stepped away, "I just see my reflection, ma'am."

"As do I," Lady Galadriel whispered. She looked to her husband, "I cannot reach her."

"Truly?" Lord Celeborn peered at his wife curiously. "What does this mean?"

"It means our guest is from another realm," Lady Galadriel drew near her husband and rested her hand on his chest. Even though it was an innocent gesture, Lauren couldn't help but sense the intimacy between the two elves. They seemed to be one being at that very moment, old and ancient together. "The world is changing my Lord, we have sensed this."

He nodded, "These are strange times."

"Excuse me," Lauren paled slightly when the elves looked at her. Their fairy-like faces still made her stomach twist. "Does this mean you believe me?"

Lady Galadriel's eyes glittered with amusement, "Yes child, we do. I can reach the minds and hearts of men of this world, but apparently not yours. What other explanation is there? Come, you must be confused and tired. You will find peace here Lauren Harris. Do not fall into despair, you have found a safe place in this world and tomorrow we can speak more about your future."

Should she trust them? Lauren knew nothing about this world, but so far the elves hadn't tried to kill her. In fact, the king and queen or lord and lady, whatever the hell they were called seemed to want to help her. Making her decision, Lauren secured the clip to her gun and bowed her head, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Returning to the main room where Haldir and Rúmil stood waiting, Lady Galadriel spoke, "Haldir will take you to one of our guest quarters. We will send food shortly. Please, rest and know that all will be well."

The kindness made Lauren want to cry. Marines didn't cry, but she felt emotionally exhausted and struggled to keep her emotions in check. Sleep in a room far away from the monsters sounded like heaven. Haldir nodded at the order and turned swiftly on his heel, leaving Lauren to scramble after him.

As the pair left the room, Lady Galadriel turned to her husband with a long sigh. "My dear, this changes everything."

"I agree," He said. "I will write Elrond immediately and seek his council. Now, Rúmil, tell us everything."

* * *

"Haldir?"

The marchwarden did not have to look down to meet the woman's eyes. She stood tall enough that her nose would have touched his chin if she came close enough. He'd never met a mortal woman who came close to matching his height before. "Yes?"

"What were those monsters in the forest?"

Haldir frowned, "Truly, you do not know?"

"We don't have them in my-" Lauren thought better of her word choice, "…where I come from."

"Those were orcs," Haldir felt odd explaining such a well-known fact to a grown woman. "The small ones at least. The large one you killed with your weapon was a troll."

"Orcs and trolls," She breathed out. "I can't believe it."

Haldir led her through an array of stairs and turns. Lauren followed without paying much attention. Too caught up in her distress, she nearly ran into the elf but managed to avoid him by awkwardly colliding with a wall next to her instead. The elf's lips twitched, as if fighting a smile. Pride flared up in Lauren and she recovered with as much grace as she could muster.

"These," the elf opened a door. "Will be your quarters. I do not know what my Lord and Lady have planned, but I will return with food shortly."

With that, he vanished down the platform and around a corner. For the first time, Lauren took in her surroundings. The platform she stood on had an incredible view of the forest ground below. She looked up and saw that her assigned quarters sat halfway up the levels of wooden platforms and ladders. The city was like one giant, interconnected tree house Lauren mused. She'd never seen a city so lovely before. Elves wandered on the forest floor below and walked along the paths between the trees. They looked like angels, floating eerily and quietly. Not wanting to be spotted and pointed at again, Lauren tore herself away from the view and passed through the open door. She slowly closed it behind her and let out a soft gasp. The home was charming. She stood in a room she assumed as the living room. A soft, red rug at the center of the room complimented the décor of paintings and vases of flowers. She discovered a doorway on the far side of the room that led to the bedroom. A vanity with a mirror and chair sat in one corner besides a wardrobe. The only other piece of furniture was a large bed. Lauren collapsed onto it stomach first and for the first time, she felt calm and safe.

The sound of the door opening again caused her to jump off the bed. Quickly she returned to the living room and saw Haldir set a tray of food on the table. He sat down in an armchair and waited for her to join him. Lauren carefully lifted the rifle strap over her head and leaned the weapon against the wall. Taking her cover off her head, she let it hang from the rifle barrel tip. She sat down in the chair beside him and picked up a bowl of steaming soup. "Thank you," She murmured and tested the contents. Warmth and the delightful taste of vegetable broth slid down her throat.

The elf said nothing, but continued to watch her as she ate. Lauren didn't mind though and finished her meal of soup and bread easily. With a sigh of content, she sat back and relaxed into the armchair's embrace.

"As you are undoubtedly aware by now," Haldir suddenly spoke, his face guarded. "I do not hold mortals in the highest regard."

Lauren snorted, but held back a sarcastic remark.

"Therefore, it is…" The elf struggled for the word, "Unsettling to find myself in the debt of a mortal, a woman no less."

"Debt?"

"You saved my brother's life when you killed that troll," Haldir's voice was firm and solemn. "Lauren Harris, I do not know where you come from but the Lord and Lady have offered their protection and shelter and that is enough for me. So long as you remain in Lothlorien, I am in your service. If I am not here, my brothers will take care of anything you need."

"Where I'm from," Lauren said slowly, "It's my job to protect people. Don't worry about it, there's no debt. Besides, I don't plan on staying long. I'll find a way home."

The determination in the woman's voice made Haldir curious. He still believed her insane or confused, but she sounded too sincere for comfort. "And how," He snorted, "Do you plan on doing that?"

Lauren shot him a dirty look and stood up, "Look marchwarden, I don't know what humans are like in this world but we're not hopeless idiots. Stop talking to me like I'm a child."

"How old are you?"

The question took her by surprise, but she answered swiftly, "Twenty-four."

"You are a child compared to my age. When you reach eight hundred years, maybe I'll reconsider."

Her eyes widened, so elves were immortal then? Lauren recovered and tried a new tactic, "Regardless of age, we're both leaders in a military. Your rank is Marchwarden and mine First Lieutenant. If you don't respect my age, at least respect this." Her hands gripped her uniform shirt's collars, where silver bars were sewn in.

"Is that mark supposed to mean something?" Haldir paused, "Are you claiming that you, a mortal woman are a guard in your world?"

"We have different names for it, but yes," She said evenly. "And in my world, elves don't even exist."

"A woman leading guards?" The elf snorted again.

Lauren growled and she leaned over him, hands grabbing the arms of his chair. This caused Haldir to look up at her in amusement. "Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"You wouldn't be asking me that question if you saw what this," Lauren pulled out her gun and felt pleased when the elf stiffened, "could do."

"And tell me woman," Haldir leaned in, expecting her to move away in discomfort. But she did not move, instead her eyes narrowed as his face lifted until their noses almost touched. If she did not cause him to feel so irritated, Haldir might have been impressed by her courage. Little did she know, the marchwarden did not put up with disrespect. "Does your weapon protect you from this?"

Just as he finished his question, Haldir shot up so fast that Lauren barely had time to comprehend that he had thrown his shoulder against her chest and pulled her down by her arms. His grasp was tight, but not painful. He didn't mean to truly harm her, Lauren realized. The gun fell from her grasp and Lauren immediately began her defense. He was going to try to pin her down, but just as they began to fall, Lauren kicked up her legs to add to their momentum. This caused them to continue to roll after her back hit the rug below. They rolled until she had him pinned and twisting her wrist out of his fingers, she pressed her free arm hard into neck. One of the first things marines learned in martial arts was how to choke an enemy. They ended up with her on top ready to choke him, but Haldir's own free hand wrapped around her neck. They stared at one another, waiting for one to relent.

To her alarm, the elf warrior began to laugh softly. His throat vibrated with the noise and she felt his fingers release her throat and arm. Haldir arrogantly crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at her with eyes inhumanly blue. "Enjoying yourself?"

Lauren nearly laughed herself when she realized that he was trying to embarrass her. Everything she'd seen in this world had indicated a medieval sort of culture. She was no expert in medieval etiquette, but surely a woman straddling a man could cause a scandal. Unfortunately for the elf, Lauren had spent her entire life surrounded by men. With her father and brother in the navy and herself in the marines, wrestling down a man was part of her training. There was nothing sexual about wrestling for your life in self-defense. Men didn't make her uncomfortable in the slightest. Haldir lay there with arrogance as she continued to straddle him. He waited for her cheeks to burn red, she could just feel his excitement. "I don't understand you." Lauren withdrew her arm from his neck, but made no effort to remove herself. Instead, she lowered herself so their chests touched and she kept her lips hovered just an inch above his. Now, she thought, now it's sexual. She felt the elf go taunt and Lauren gave him a puppy face, "Is this how the great marchwarden treats his brother's savior? One moment you're thanking me, then next trying to kill me. You elves are very confusing."

When Haldir said nothing, she continued with a dramatic sigh, "Your mind games may work on the lady elves here marchwarden, but not on me. If you wanted me to straddle you, all you had to do is ask."

The elf glared, but before he could say anything, she whispered, "But I would have said no and kicked your ass for even thinking about it." With that, she smoothly stood up and offered him a hand. Haldir refused and got to his feet alone. His arrogance was long gone and he seemed to look at her with a new wariness. He gave her a curt nod and with inhuman speed, departed.

Left alone, Lauren gently massaged her temples. Had she made an enemy out of the marchwarden or gotten him to back off? She hoped for the latter because as one of the few elves who spoke her language, Lauren needed him. She still didn't know what the rank marchwarden entailed, but surely he had resources to help her search for others who had been dropped into the forest. Lauren felt a flicker of fear as she worried that no one else had been pulled through. Nothing was worse than being thrown into a different world than being the only one. The past twenty-four hours made her head hurt and all she wanted to do was sleep. Perhaps when she woke up, she'd find herself in a hospital bed with doctors telling her she had imagined everything.

Seeing the discarded gun on the rug, Lauren picked it up and ensured the safety was still on. Securing it back on her waist and getting her rifle, she moved to the bedroom. Lauren took off her combat boots then shed her uniform. Left in her undershirt, Lauren hid the rifle underneath the bed but left it close to the edge for an easy grab. Then under each pillow, she carefully placed a handgun. Satisfied with her weapons close by, Lauren unclipped her radio from her utility belt and slipped under the covers. The bed was not as soft as her mattress back home, but it beat laying on a forest floor any day.

"This is a radio check, one two," Lauren said into the radio. "Can anyone hear me, over?"

She listened for a several seconds, but only received static in response. Lauren repeated her call over every channel, but no one answered. Could she truly be alone in this new world? During the demonstration, at least twenty people had stood in the room when the explosion occurred. Lauren and three other security guards had stood closest to the machine, besides Dr. Williams. Maybe she had been the only one pulled through the machine. Part of Lauren was relieved. Two of the three other security guards were married with children. She couldn't imagine being torn away from your spouse and kids. But another part of Lauren yearned for other victims. The whole situation seemed a million times worse alone.

When her radio calls failed, Lauren shut the radio off. She needed to save the battery to repeat the calls tomorrow and the next day and for as many days as she could before the battery died. Just as the room darkened with the end of the day, Lauren fell asleep with her hand wrapped around the handgun under her pillow.


	3. Dr Williams

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Damn it!" Lauren lowered the radio onto the table in front of her. Her third radio call for the day had failed again. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn exchanged disturbed looks.

"How does this device work?" Lord Celeborn inquired.

"I speak into it and anyone else who has one can hear me," Lauren answered. "Think of it as my voice being carried through the air and someone can catch it miles away. The closer they are, the more likely they'll catch my voice. But hear this noise? That's static and that means no one is talking. There's no one responding."

"Fascinating," A new voice said. Lauren spun around in her seat and watched an elf walking towards the large table. He was a shorter elf, with hair so light that it nearly looked silver. Lauren could barely see the elf's eyes because the stack of scrolls he carried almost hid them.

"Lauren," The Lady Galadriel explained, "This is Maeron. He is in charge of Lothlorien's library and records. We've asked him to attend so he may preserve your story."

"He's going to record everything I say?" Lauren eyed the newcomer dubiously. "Is that really necessary?"

"This is an unprecedented event," The Elvin lady continued. "We know nothing of how our world will affect you. What if the magic of this land causes you to wilt away or lose your memory? What if in two hundred years, when you are dead, another stranger claiming to be from Earth arrives? It would be useful to have your scrolls as proof that it happened before."

"Okay," Lauren paused. "But I won't tell you how to build our weapons."

Lord Celeborn shook his head, "We have no desire to introduce a weapon such as yours into our world. It is truly a dangerous thing. A weapon like that would change our world forever and not for the better."

A heavy silence fell over the four. Then, Maeron sat down and dipped a quill into ink. He nodded to Lauren. "Whenever you are ready."

She frowned, "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with who you are," Maeron encouraged.

"Well, um," Lauren cleared her throat. Normally that question required a simple answer, but she had a feeling that answering it would take up many scrolls. "My name is Lauren Harris and I'm from a country called the United States of America…"

And so she told them. She explained the USA and its military branches. Once they understood that, she explained her role as a First Lieutenant and job at the Blue Lite science facility. That's where things got more difficult. The elves seemed to struggle with the idea of science and scientists.

"Are you certain they held no magical abilities?" Maeron asked.

"Yes," Lauren eyed him curiously. "That's the third time you've brought up magic. Are you saying that there's magic here?"

The scroll master looked to the Lady Galadriel who nodded, "Yes child, magic is deeply rooted in this very forest. We elves have a close connection while men do not. Magic is what brings us our ability to heal and sense certain things. I have the power to speak into minds or foresee possible futures of those who look into their reflections. You can understood that being unable to do either with you proved very alarming."

"Oh," Lauren blinked. "Well, what does that mean? That I'm immune to magic?"

"Perhaps," The elleth relented. "I am curious to see if you are immune still in a year or ten years."

Unable to help herself, Lauren bit out, "I'll find a way home before that."

"We shall help you," The Lady Galadriel calmly responded. "Maeron has already begun searching for any mention of other worlds in our records and my Lord has written to Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I will reach out to Gandalf the Grey."

"Who?"

"He is a wizard."

Lauren nearly laughed out loud. She couldn't help but ask, "Does he have a wand and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead?"

Lord Celeborn leaned forward and asked quite seriously, "No he does not. Is that what your scientists look like?"

"No, I just meant-" Lauren shook her head, "Nevermind. So are you saying that in all of Middle Earth, my best chance at getting home would be between you two, this Lord Elrond, and a wizard?"

"Yes," Maeron said confidently. "You have just named four of the most powerful beings in this land. Lauren Harris, you are lucky to have landed in Lothlorien and into the very home of two powerful elves."

Hearing this, Lauren glanced at the two elven leaders with new appreciation. She did feel better knowing that she'd arrive in not only a safe place, but with people who could help. "What's the last thing I said?"

"You just explained your non-magical scientists," Maeron said helpfully.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I worked at a science facility called Blue Lite. Here, scientists were trying to build better weapons and tools that could help our military. It was all very complicated and the details top secret, very few people knew about the place. They had a team of guards stationed there to protect both inside and outside. They hired military men and women who are skilled shooters-"

"Shooters?" Maeron interrupted. By this point, Lauren was accustomed to his constant questions. At first it had irritated her, but she had to remind herself that these elves had zero knowledge of a modern world. She was not known to be a patient woman and found that even her best attempts at dumbing it down still caused Maeron to prod. Thankfully, the Lord and Lady only listened. Lauren was really starting to like the couple.

"These weapons," Lauren pointed to her handguns and the rifle that leaned against her chair, "are shot. Isn't that what you do with a bow and arrow? You shoot an arrow at a target? Well, we don't use arrows. We use bullets which are much faster and penetrate skin deeply, sometimes clean through. Anyways, they wanted sharp shooters and snipers, people who can shoot from far distances with accuracy, as guards. My father is well, he's pretty high ranking and when he heard about a position opening, got my name in. I'd been at Blue Lite for a year and never saw anything go wrong. The machines they built were amazing…"

Despite her best efforts, Lauren felt a shudder pass through her. She'd been a military brat from birth and with a father and older brother as Navy SEALs, she'd had a fair exposure to weapons and gears. Her father had left behind the missions for an important desk job in Washington, but he had access to weapon information way above her paygrade. She doubted that her brother, LT Anthony Harris, even had a hint of what their father knew. She'd always wondered though- 2040 was a year full of new inventions. The world had begun a shift from gasoline and coal to nuclear energy. France had been doing it for decades, but the United States had only just started. Her father never shared what the military was cooking up, but his insinuations strongly leaned towards nuclear energy. Then the shore tour at Blue Lite opened up and Lauren found herself with orders to report immediately. With her lifelong shooting practices, membership of her college's sharp shooter team, and performance during shooting qualifications in the marine officer TBS (The Basic School) she met the requirements easily. Her first day at Blue Lite had changed her life forever. More than that, she knew that Blue Lite would change the world. An army ranger had given her the tour and explained her responsibilities. She'd been surprised to learn the guards were a ragtag team of fine shooters from all branches of the military, both enlisted and officer. They didn't care where you came from as long as you could shoot.

The scientists didn't talk to the guards much. The ranger had taken her from laboratory to laboratory, pointing out various prototypes and projects. Most were nuclear based and focused on creating self-sustaining gear. Then she'd been introduced to the head scientist, Dr. Williams. An older gentleman with degrees in fields she couldn't even pronounce, he was positively thrilled to meet the new recruit. "Life gets so boring when you're surrounded by boring old science farts," He'd said. Lauren had laughed outright because he looked like a textbook science geek himself. Even with his pale complexion, thick glasses, and clothes far too big for his frame, Dr. Williams was different from the other scientists at Blue Lite. He was friendly and eager to share his projects with Lauren. They'd become friends over the months as she stood guard in the corner of his laboratory. He'd requested her because she enjoyed listening without asking too many questions.

"Are you cold?" Lord Celeborn asked when Lauren had shuddered, "I will close the windows."

The morning was colder than comfortable, but none of the elves seemed to notice. The mist still clung to the forest, even though the sun had risen a few hours earlier. Lauren had rolled down her sleeves when the cold air drifting through the large glass stain windows caused goose bumps.

"I do not think it is the cold my dear," Lady Galadriel watched the mortal woman very carefully. "I may not be able to feel your heart and mind Lauren Harris, but I can still see something troubles you."

"Our technology is growing so fast," Lauren said quietly. "The scientists figured out a way to safely produce clean energy for our world. It's called nuclear energy and don't even ask me to explain it, I barely understand it myself. For the last five years, we'd been harnessing it to power our cities and transportation but at Blue Lite… Blue Lite was building weapons using nuclear science. Imagine a bow and arrow where you never ran out of arrows. They were building weapons like these guns which would have bullets made of energy. No more having to carry bullets- or arrows in your case."

"Where would the arrows come from?" Maeron asked, his voice also sober.

"The world around you," Lauren whispered. "They had found a way to harness the energy from the world itself. Something about neutrons-" She pointed at Maeron, "I'm not even going to bother trying to explain those to you so don't ask. From what Dr. Williams said, it's like there's billions of energy pulses passing through the air every second. At Blue Lite, they were creating machines that could catch and shape this energy. That's as far as they had gotten, but their goal was to be able to shoot this energy through a weapon. Imagine an arrow that no shield can block, you can't stop pure energy."

They party of four sat in silence. Each individual realized the implications of such weaponry and technology.

"That would change a world," Lord Celeborn shook his head slowly. "It would shatter the conventions of warfare."

"It will change everything," Lauren agreed. "But like I said, they were still in the beginning stages. Dr. Williams figured it would take them another couple of decades to be able to perfect it."

"Two decades are but a mere blink of an eye for an elf," Lord Celeborn stated. His tone was bland with no sort of jab at her mortality or condescension.

That made Lauren shudder again. She wondered how old these elves were. They looked healthy and no older than forty-something. Haldir and his brothers looked like they were in their twenties. Trying not to think about their true ages, Lauren returned to the subject at hand. "Dr. Williams had another project, one he worked on alone. Since I was stationed in his laboratory, I have a general understanding of its purpose. The higher ups in the military wanted a way to transport troops and supplies fast and quietly. We had already built our planes and ships to run off nuclear energy-"

"Planes?" Maeron asked with a sweet smile. He could feel the irritation radiating off Lauren as she gave a quick explanation. The more the elves learned about her world, the less shocked they looked with each new explanation. The only response to the idea of flying machines was Lord Celeborn leaning forward in interest.

"Anyways," She took a deep breath. "Dr. Williams was sure he could find a way to move people instantly from one location to another. Can you imagine it? One second you're here in this room and then you step through a door of energy. The next second you're on the ground below, hundreds of feet travelled instantaneously. He was able to create the door, but there was one major problem. He had no idea where the door led and how to change it to a desired location. He sent all sorts of things through- cameras, radios, and even once a mouse. None of them ever returned and he never got a signal from the camera or radio, only static like I'm getting now. Nothing ever came through the door to us either. Well, the Vice President, our second leader I told you about earlier, wanted to come see the machine himself. It was a big deal. Dr. Williams warned him that he didn't feel ready to demonstrate anything because of his failed experiments, but you can't exactly say no to the second highest boss. The VP arrived with some other top military dogs…"

Lauren's hands tightened into fists and she felt her throat burn with emotion. "Unfortunately, my father was also present. I'd been so happy to see him… And then the demonstration began. Dr. Williams turned on the machine and started to give a speech when it suddenly, I don't know exactly because it all happened so fast, but it exploded. I remember a huge burst of heat and the feeling of being lifted into the air. There was a lot of screaming and I swear, the last thing I saw was my dad on the ground, arms covering the VP but he was looking at me. And then, nothing."

The elves were quiet as Lauren hit the table with her fist violently. Maeron even stopped writing ferociously with his quill and listened with a morose expression. "Absolutely nothing until I found myself standing in the middle of this stupid forest!"

After several moments, Lauren regained control and swallowed hard. She had spent her first minutes awake in bed sobbing in privacy. All her life, she'd been taught not to waste time on crying. It didn't do anything to solve the problem. Even as a young girl, her father would only allow her a short fit of crying before making her quiet down. The burning of her throat slowly ebbed away and Lauren felt calm again. Crying won't solve the problem, she repeated over and over in her head.

"I think that is enough for today," Lady Galadriel said standing up. The two other elves joined her and the three looked down at Lauren with kind, gentle expressions.

"What now?" Lauren said dumbfounded.

"We think it would be best for you to start learning our language," The Lady said with a smile. "No matter how short or long your stay is, life will be much easier for you if you could speak with our people. Lessons will also help pass the time."

"Okay," Lauren stood up. She needed something to keep her busy. When marines were given an order they carried it out. Learning a language was no easy feat and it gave her a purpose. "When do we start?"

"Now," Maeron said happily as he collected his scrolls and ink. "If you will follow me please, my lady."

Lauren picked up her rifle and swung it around her back. She'd been called ma'am countless times, but never my lady. It had a nice ring to it, but Lauren wasn't much of a lady. She held back a snarky remark and obediently followed the elf out of the room. Maeron led her out of the Lord and Lady's house, across several bridges, and through the maze of flets. As they walked, he pointed out a variety of places. Taking it upon himself to play tour guide, the scroll master showed her the blacksmith quarters, market shops, and great dining hall. Lauren did her best to pay attention, but she was heavily distracted by the stares of every elf they came across. Elves would slowly edge away as they passed, some stopped altogether and gaped unashamed. She felt like a zoo animal- with her tan skin, dark hair, and marine uniform she was an exotic beast.

"…and they make wonderful jewelry," Maeron chatted away, oblivious to her inattention. "And this is the library. Here you will have your lessons with my assistant Tiriel. Ah, here she is."

Lauren had followed the elf into a large tree structure. As the doors closed behind her, she found relief in the giant room immediately. Apparently, Lauren thought happily, libraries were the same no matter what world you found yourself in. Books and scrolls lined dozens of shelves on the walls or covered tables and chairs in stacks. Lauren had never been a library fanatic, preferring to study in her own dorm or room. But she had done her American college student duty of cramming for finals in the library. She'd hated every second of the stress. Now, Lauren had never been so happy to be in a library. It was quiet, away from the staring elves, and besides the presence of candles instead of light bulbs, it reminded her of the normality of Earth.

"Welcome to sanctuary," A soft voice drew Lauren back into reality. An elleth stood in front of her, hands clasped nicely and a sincere smile on her face. She was beautiful, as all elves were, but in an especially natural way. Tiriel wore a simple purple dress and her hair fell down in gentle waves to her waist. Lauren suddenly felt self-conscious. She had never cared too much for makeup and dresses. Marine women had more important things to spend their energy on, but still, being surrounded by model equivalent elves made it hard not to care.

"Now, let's teach you some Elvish," Maeron said cheerfully. Lauren groaned, knowing she had a long day ahead of her.


	4. Airman Greer

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Chapter 4**

"This shit is hard!" Lauren threw down the quill, causing ink to splatter onto her parchment. She should've been more patient, but Lauren despised the feeling of inadequacy. Having a SEAL father and older brother meant failure wasn't an option. Her mother had been an officer too, until she got out of the navy to start having children. In the Harris family, you finished what you started.

Tiriel sucked in a breath, "You… You are very colorful with your language."

"Sorry, it runs in the family," Lauren muttered. The saying about swearing like a sailor was definitely true. Marines were arguably worse. The fact that she hadn't slipped the 'f bomb' was an achievement. "I'm terrible at this."

Tiriel picked up the discarded quill and offered it to her distressed student. They had begun with the alphabet and numbers. Elvish was beautiful when Tiriel spoke and wrote it, but Lauren's attempts at writing the letters reminded her of drunken Chinese scribbles.

"Worry not. It is your first day and you have done well for someone who knew nothing of the language three hours ago. Please, continue."

Teachers were like parents, Lauren thought to herself. They told you good job even when they knew your work was total and complete crap. Still, Tiriel's words of encouragement convinced Lauren to take the quill again. About an hour later, Tiriel stood up and said, "That is enough for today. I've been asked to take you to the seamstress. You will need to be measured for your gowns."

Lauren knew she couldn't wear her uniform forever, but dresses? She nearly began to protest, but realized that she'd complained enough for today. It was only her first day with Tiriel and she didn't want her teacher to think of her as a whiney brat. So, she said nothing and followed the elf out of her designated study room. They left the library and traveled through the city.

"When you would like respite from our studies," Tiriel chuckled and Lauren had to smile too. They both knew she made a poor student with her impatience and energy. "We will walk about the city. It will be good practice for you to speak with others."

"Sorry, it's been a few years since I had to sit down classroom style. That probably sounds silly to you," Lauren frowned. "I bet a few years means nothing to you."

"I am only two-hundred years old, quite young for an elf. I still appreciate time."

"Well, all I can say is you look fantastic for two-hundred!"

The elleth and woman laughed together. Lauren enjoyed her company and was glad to have Tiriel as her teacher. Despite her true age, Tiriel looked to be a couple years younger than Lauren. Even though they were different in species, age, and realm there was still a common bond in being a young woman.

"So I have a question," Lauren announced.

"Ask anything," Tiriel said kindly. "I am to be your guide in joining our city."

"Okay. Don't take this the wrong way, but everyone is staring at me like I'm an alien so I've got to ask. Is everyone in this whole world white?"

Tiriel's eyebrows furrowed, "White? I do not understand."

Lauren held her arm close to Tiriel's. "Does everyone in this world have skin color like yours? Like white? Or are there people like me with more brown skin? Maybe even darker or black?"

Tiriel's eyes went wide, "Black?"

"I'm going to take that as a no," Lauren whistled. "Oh boy."

"My apologies," Tiriel regained her composure. "Yes, elves and dwarves are lighter like me. Most mortals are too, but there are lands to the south of Gondor where mortals called the Haradrim live. They live in deserts with unrelenting sun. I have never seen them myself but have read that their skin is dark and brown from the sun. What is wrong Lauren?"

Waving her hands frantically, Lauren said, "Whoa, wait a second. Did you just say dwarves?! As in the short fat men who mine and save a princess from an evil queen?"

Tiriel tilted her head, "Dwarves are indeed miners, but I have never heard of this evil queen tale. Your world sounds most strange."

"What else do you have in this world? Unicorns? Flying monkeys? Please don't say dragons."

"None of those," Tiriel reconsidered. "Well, at least there hasn't been a dragon in many years."

Lauren gaped, "Where the heck am I?!"

"I have a question for you," Tiriel said cheerfully. "What is an alien?"

The tension flooded out of Lauren as she burst into laughter. "Oh man, they're going to sound pretty lame compared to a dragon."

And thus a friendship was born.

* * *

The seamstress was the most normal elleth she'd seen. No silky clothes or hair flowing down in perpetual perfection. Instead, the elleth wore cotton-based clothing with her hair put up neatly in a braid. As soon as Lauren walked in, the elleth had given her one up and down then shrugged in dismissal. Lauren immediately liked her. She didn't stare at Lauren like she'd seen a ghost. With the help of Tiriel's translations, Lauren found herself standing with arms stretched in her undershirt and shorts. "Yara admires the stitch work in your clothing, it is very neat. She wants to know how the seamstress did it."

"Actually, it was a machine. In my world, seamstresses guide a machine because its much faster and efficient."

Tiriel translated and Yara scoffed, disbelieving.

"Can you ask her if she can make some clothes for me like those the guards wear? I'll wear trousers every day."

"You want tunics?" Tiriel was not surprised, but clarified.

"Yes please," Lauren paused. "Or are women not allowed to?"

"No, we are," Tiriel responded. "It is just rare for elleth to wear tunics unless we are traveling or riding. I shall ask."

After some Elvish conversation and Yara finishing her measurements, Lauren redressed. Suddenly, it occurred to her. "How am I supposed to pay her?"

Tiriel's eyebrow rose. "He didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"Marchwarden Haldir has taken you into his household's name. He is paying for your clothes, food, and anything you may purchase."

"What?!" Lauren crossed her arms, "I told him there wasn't any debt. This is ridiculous!"

"You saved his brother's life," Tiriel stated matter of factly.

"Would you mind taking me to his house? Flet, whatever it's called. I need to have a word with the Marchwarden."

"He returned to the border early this morning."

"Damn him," Lauren waved to the seamstress and headed outside. "Do you know when he'll come back?"

"I do not know much about the guards' schedule, but lately they've been out for three weeks at a time."

"Three weeks?" Lauren muttered, "Guess that gives me plenty of time to practice then."

The two meandered through the city and eventually came to the market. Elves moseyed past the vendors, everyone calm and graceful. Instead of vendors shouting and customers loudly shopping, everyone exchanged amiable conversation. Clearly the elves had a much more regal culture than medieval humans. Lauren always thought of markets being like the loud bazaars she'd seen in movies. The market composed of mostly food, clothing, and jewelry stands. Highly paranoid that everyone knew she was under Haldir's tab, Lauren looked at the wares but was careful not to linger on anything too long.

"Does your world care for jewels too?" Tiriel asked.

"Yes, very much. I don't normally wear much in uniform because only certain types are allowed, plus it gets in the way. Most women wear jewelry though back home."

They approached a stand where a handsome elf welcomed them graciously. His eyes stayed on Lauren for an extra few moments, but she was quickly growing accustomed to the curious stares. The vendor said something to Tiriel who translated, "He wants to know if you like his work."

Lauren nodded, impressed with the array of necklaces, rings, and earrings in front of her. "He has a lot of talent."

Hearing her compliment through Tiriel, the jeweler beamed and spoke again, this time more excitedly. "He is glad to hear it. He has just finished his apprenticeship and this is his first week at market."

Lauren gave the vendor a thumbs up and when he returned the gesture, she was glad that thumbs up was truly a universal symbol. She was about to make her exit when a necklace caught her eye. A silver chain necklace with a single jewel, an emerald, made her reach out impulsively. Just before her fingers touched it, Lauren snapped her hand back and walked away. Tiriel quickly followed.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

The elleth gave her a wry look, making Lauren roll her eyes. "Oh fine! My brother gave me a necklace just like that. Normally I wear it under my uniform, but the morning of the accident I'd gone running and took it off. I wish I hadn't forgotten to put it back on now. Would've been nice to have with me here."

Most people would have changed the subject, not wanting to make her feel worse, but Tiriel pursued it. Lauren was really beginning to like the elleth. "Tell me about your brother. Was it a gift for a special occasion?"

"His name is Anthony. He also was a guard in my world, but a different kind. He was one of the best, trained to survive and kill in the worst situations-" Lauren cut off, horrified at the realization that she used the past tense. No, she chastised herself. She would not give up hope. "He's called a SEAL. My father is one too, but he doesn't fight anymore. He's an admiral now, which means he's part of the leadership now.

"And you are called a marine?"

"Yup and just to confuse you even more, let me tell you about my mom. She was another type of guard."

"You have many guards in your world," Tiriel said. "I wonder how dangerous it must be to require so much protection."

Lauren ignored the last comment, not wanting to delve into modern warfare and weapons again. "My mom used to be a sailor, which means she went out to sea on a ship. After she married my dad, she quit to have Anthony. Enough about me though, tell me about your family."

The two continued to walk and Tiriel turned their conversations into a lesson. She taught Lauren how to greet and introduce herself. For the next hour, Tiriel forced her student to greet every elf they passed. Lauren expected people to laugh at her and her awful accent, but instead each elf seemed pleasantly surprised and sincere in greeting her back.

"How do you say I'm hungry in Elvish?" Lauren said jokingly a while later.

Tiriel chuckled, "Follow me. Let us join everyone for dinner in the hall."

Lauren admired the elves' strong sense of loyalty to each other and work as a community. While they had kitchens in their homes, elves often chose to dine together in the great hall. As they entered, dozens of heads turned to see them arrive. Even though her stomached twisted slightly, Lauren found some comfort in recognizing a few elves that she'd greeted earlier. She relaxed when she realized that the stares held no hostility, only curiosity and surprise.

"Lauren!" A familiar voice called out. The hall wasn't fully indoors, its walls and ceilings were made of tree branches and flowers. Tables lined side by side to make several long trains. Towards the middle of one stood Rúmil. His right shoulder was wrapped in a bandage, so he waved with his left. Lauren moved forward but hesitated when Tiriel stood still.

"Aren't you coming?"

Tiriel's eyes cast downward. "I do not know Rúmil, he is waving only to you."

All day, Lauren watched Tiriel greet and be greeted by dozens of elves with a sense of friendly familiarity. She was surprised to see Tiriel suddenly act shy. "Nonsense. What a perfect opportunity for you to teach me how to introduce other people to each other."

They approached Rúmil. Tiriel attempted to teach Lauren, but it was a disaster. Aware of the nearby elves listening avidly, Lauren's nerves caused her to stutter. After several corrections from Tiriel and encouraging smiles from Rúmil, they sat down. A young, well he looked young at least, teenage elf arrived shortly with two plates of food and cups of wine. Dinner proved awkward. Lauren and Rúmil couldn't communicate and neither of them wanted to rely too much on Tiriel. Lauren already felt bad that her friend had translated for her all day. She also felt guilty if she and Tiriel spoke in the common tongue, leaving Rúmil out. So the three sat in silence and ate their meals peacefully.

"Hey Tiriel," Lauren said after some time. "Where can I find supplies for bathing? Like a towel or-"

Suddenly, the radio at her waist came to life. A desperate voice broke through static, "H-Hello? Is anyone out there? This is Airman Greer, does anyone copy?"

The elves surrounding Lauren had gone silent in shock at the voice seeming to float in the air. Lauren grabbed the radio from her utility belt and felt adrenaline rush through her. "Greer, this is LT Harris. Do you copy?"

The entire dining hall watched her now. They must have thought her crazy for talking to a voice coming out of a black box. She couldn't care less though. Finally! Finally she knew she wasn't alone.

"Thank god ma'am. Where you at Harris? Is anyone else with you? Over."

Lauren was already running towards the hall exit. Rúmil and Tiriel chased after her. "Found refuge in a city in a forest. Negative you're the first to make contact. What's your position? I'm coming to get you. Over."

"Not sure, I'm by a river though heading south if the sun sets like our world. Better hurry ma'am, over."

"Why? Are you injured? Over."

"You're going to think I'm nuts, but there's an army of monsters out here. Managed to lose them yesterday, but I think they're coming my way. I'm not making this shit up, over."

"I believe you. Hold on, over." Lauren turned to Tiriel. "Can you ask Rúmil how we can locate my man? He's by a river and says there's an orcs close by."

Tiriel translated and quickly responded, "Rúmil wants your man to climb a tree and find the nearest flet. Each one is numbered, it's carved into the corner of the platform. He also want to know how many orcs."

Speaking into the radio again, Lauren said, "Greer the guards of the city use wooden platforms in the trees. Climb a tree and find one, it should have a number carved into the corner. Also, how many monsters? Guards want an estimation, over."

"Roger that. About eighty- some bigger than others. Over."

"Conserve battery. Report back with the number but radio silence from here on out. Those monsters have sharp hearing, don't want our comms to blow your cover. Over and out."

As Lauren returned the radio to her belt, Tiriel spoke. "Rúmil says we must warn Haldir and the others of the orcs. He says to follow him, you will take horses since he is injured and speed is needed."

"Thank you Tiriel," Lauren hugged the elleth impulsively. She was bursting with energy and excitement, but also worry for Greer. Tiriel had known her for a day and she proved a true friend.

The elleth stiffened in surprise, but relaxed and returned the embrace. "Go and be safe."

Rúmil and Lauren ran through the city until they descended to the forest floor. He led her to a long, wooden structure. The piles of hay outside and stink informed her that these were the stables. After a few minutes, Rúmil emerged on a horse. Another elf followed, pulling a second horse by its reigns.

"Crap," Lauren muttered. She had never ridden a horse before and truth be told, the giant animals always frightened her. Greer was out there in the forest alone with monsters close behind. She couldn't leave him out there. Very awkwardly, Lauren managed to get herself up and into the saddle. Thankfully, the horse didn't try to eat her and followed after Rúmil's horse without any prompting. The horses didn't gallop. With the forest floor covered in vegetation and the night making it difficult to see, they kept to a steady trot. She was grateful that her horse needed no direction because Lauren struggled to see into the dark forest. She sat uncomfortably, bruises forming on her back where the rifle bounced against. About an hour into the ride, her radio crackled into life again.

"Took me a few trees, but 38. Will stay put, over."

"Roger that. Over and out."

Rúmil looked back questioningly. Lauren held up three fingers, paused, then eight. He nodded solemnly and they continued onto the night, both with their own missions. Lauren needed to protect Greer while Rúmil had to protect his brothers and city from an attack.


	5. Saved by a Mortal

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"You've got to believe me," Lauren threw her fist down. The table rattled, causing scrolls to shift and the lanterns shake. "They're coming and my man is stuck out there alone."

The Marchwarden stood on the other side of the table, arms crossed and expression calm, almost bored. He had listened to her in silence and continued to stand there without saying anything. They'd been reunited for no more than ten minutes and Lauren already had the urge to punch him in the face. Haldir was quickly becoming an expert at getting under her skin.

"We can't waste any time so I'd appreciate if we could start planning," Lauren huffed.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove that you can communicate with someone who is miles away," Haldir clarified. "I am not about to risk the lives of my people for something that sounds impossible."

"Listen to me dickhead, Greer is out there alone with at least eighty orcs close behind. What if they hear my voice?"

"We do nothing without proof," The Marchwarden said without sympathy. He ignored her insult, but she could see his muscles tighten. Clearly he was the type of leader who wasn't used to being challenged. She didn't care though, not when Greer's life was at stake.

"If he dies," Lauren warned, equally as cold. "I will kill you. Ally or not."

Haldir only nodded and waited.

Lauren took the radio from her waist and said in what she hoped was a quiet, calm voice, "Greer? Over."

The answer was instantaneous. Greer spoke quietly too, but he didn't sound frightened, just tired. "LT, I'm here. Over."

"What's your status? Over."

"Dehydrated and hungry," Greer responded seriously. "But alive. How far are you? Over."

Lauren's eyes turned to slits as she looked the elf. He was staring at her radio with wide eyes, his arms now limp at his sides. Not much took the proud Haldir by surprise and normally she would have enjoyed this rare display of emotion, but now she only felt anger and impatience. Haldir shook his head, as if to remind himself of reality and instructed, "Tell him we will be there in two hours."

"Two hours, stay put. Over and out."

"A device that communicates over great distances instantly," Haldir rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Such a device would change everything. We could protect our lands against surprise attacks…"

"Like the one coming our way right now," She pointed to the map that covered the majority of the table below her. "Now, where is station 38?"

The change in the Marchwarden sent shivers up Lauren's back. She was a military officer and before that, a military brat. The change in Haldir was the same change Lauren witnessed her father undergo every morning. He'd sit at home eating breakfast with his family as a father, joking and lighthearted. But as he stepped through their front door, the Admiral took over. Her father became a leader, a man who walked straight and a powerful demeanor. Just as her father took command, the elf in front of her straightened and began to give orders. Haldir radiated control and authority, she couldn't help but feel drawn by his deep voice.

She couldn't understand anything he said, but elves around her moved with purpose. Some left the flet and disappeared down a ladder, others began packing and organizing. Rúmil had brought her to what she guessed was the commanding station for the guards. This flet was large and generous, filled with supplies and lamps. Scrolls and maps of the forest littered the station.

Finally, Haldir finished and returned his attention to her. "This is flet 38," He pointed on the map. "And this is our current location."

"What's the plan?"

"We will get this mortal man and draw them to a location here," He said. "This is one of our strongest defenses. The trees are tall and branches wide, easy to shoot from."

"He's going to need water and food," She glanced at a bag of bread nearby.

"I've already taken care of that."

"And who is going to watch the border if they don't fall for our trap?"

"I've sent my brother back for reinforcements," Haldir sighed. "I thought you did not want to waste time mortal. Are you ready or would you like to ask more questions?"

"Let's go," She snapped and headed for the ladder.

A chuckle made her freeze in place. "Are you laughing at me?" No one laughed at her. Especially not an arrogant, proud, unreasonable pointy eared elf. She couldn't believe his mockery at a time like this.

"Yes."

She was going to kill him. Lauren gritted her teeth, "Why?"

"Because we will not be using the ladder."

"How else- Oh shit." Lauren gaped at two elves leapt off the flet and vanished into the forest below. Rushing to the edge, she felt her stomach drop as she realized how high the wooden platform was. She looked down, but instead of falling to their deaths the elves were jumping from branch to branch like monkeys. They moved easily and quickly, confident in their ability to jump.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Ready mortal?"

She took a deep breath and slipped the rifle strap over her shoulder. "I've never done this before and since you're such an expert, mind carrying this for me? Don't drop it or else you'll be falling after it."

Haldir hesitated at first, but then reached out and took the rifle from her. He blinked, "This is heavy."

She laughed, "Give it back then if you can't do it."

He scoffed and put the rifle on as he had seen her carry it. "I am just surprised that you have carried this for days without complaint."

"They trained me for worse weights," Lauren shrugged and then poked him in the chest. "Don't lose it. Got it?"

Haldir knocked her arm away as if he swatting a fly. "Do not question my ability to-"

Lauren didn't hear the rest of his retort as she let out a whoop and jumped off the platform, aiming for a branch several feet below them. The Marchwarden stared after her for just a moment, captivated at her lack of fear. He hated to admit it, but the mortal was almost charming. With a small smile, Haldir jumped after her.

* * *

Her knees ached. Crouched, she panted and tried to ignore the pain. They'd been jumping through the trees for what felt like hours and she didn't know how much more she could take. The elves made it look so easy. Maybe they had different bodies than humans. Maybe their joints didn't jolt from every impact of landing, she thought enviously.

"Tiring mortal?" Haldir landed next to her silently, the branch didn't even tremble.

Lauren glared at him, "Yes. Unlike you, I'm not too proud to admit it."

The elf adjusted the rifle on his back. "It is not much farther."

"Good," She stood up, already feeling raw soreness throughout her body. "And I don't know if elves have an attention span problem, but my name is not mortal. It's Lauren Harris."

"Keep moving," He moved onto the next branch. "Mortal."

Her body would be devastated tomorrow, Lauren realized, but nothing would stop her from saving Greer. Reminding herself of the man waiting for them, Lauren forced herself to continue. To her immense gratitude, Haldir hadn't been lying about the distance remaining. After another ten minutes, they came upon a flet with a low glow of light coming from it. With one last jump, Lauren landed onto hard wood, groaning as her knees screamed in protest.

"LT?"

The voice made her head snap up. She forgot the pain immediately. For the first time in several days, Lauren felt sheer happiness. She threw herself into the arms of Airman Greer, who was just as ecstatic to see her. The man was younger than her, a fresh eighteen years old. As an African American child from the wrong side of the tracks, he'd join the Air Force straight out of high school in search of adventure that a tiny town in Mississippi could not offer. Being sent to another world certainly qualified as an adventure.

"LT," Greer drew back. "What the hell is going on?"

She finally took a moment to take in their surroundings. Several elves stood on the platform with them, but the majority had remained outside, probably to stand watch. Next to Greer was a half-eaten piece of bread and a flask of what she assumed was water. He wore his air force fatigues, which were covered in dirt and signs of wear. He didn't seem injured, but his face looked tired and frightened.

"Why do they have pointy ears?" Greer whispered.

Before Lauren could answer, the Marchwarden snorted. "Wonderful, another mortal with endless questions."

She patted Greer on the shoulder, "Okay here's the short version. Don't go into shock, we don't need that right now. We're in Middle Earth which is like the medieval era with dragons, monsters, and elves. These are the elves and they're here to help us. Crazy I know, but here we are."

"Oh," To his credit, Greer only look startled but then nodded shakily. "Okay."

"Alright," She got to her feet and helped Greer up. "You'll head back to the city. We're staying to kill those orcs that are coming."

"Orcs?"

"The creepy ass monsters you saw," Lauren explained. "Marchwarden, who's guiding him back?"

"Wait, you're staying here LT?" Greer finished off the bread quickly. "If you're staying, I'm staying."

"You need to rest and rehydrate," She told him. "The city will be safe, you can trust-"

"Ma'am, you're the only thing I've got in this world, literally. I'm not leaving your side, especially if you're in danger."

"You'll be risking your life," She said seriously.

"If those monsters have bows and arrows like these guys do," Greer matched her tone. "Then it looks like they could use another rifleman."

"You're tired and dehydrated-"

"Give me a few minutes to keep eating and drinking and I'll be fine," He frowned. "Come on ma'am, you and I both know I've been through worse."

Lauren felt herself smile. Pride filled her and she was grateful to have Greer here. Their loyalty to each other knew no bounds. "Fine. Get ready to climb some more trees though."

Along with three other elves, who stood by quietly, Lauren and Greer remained in the flet. Greer continued to eat slowly and rehydrate himself as Lauren shared with him what she'd experienced in the woods and Lothl_ó_rien. Haldir had left to scout ahead and determine the size of the incoming orc horde. When he returned sometime later, Lauren could have sworn he looked worried.

"Uh oh, that bad?" She stood up warily.

The Marchwarden nodded, "About seventy orcs, but ten trolls. We are no longer engaged in skirmishes, we are in a war."

"War?" Greer shook his head. "I thought you said Lothl_ó_rien was safe."

Haldir's eyes narrowed, "It is safe. This is an unprecedented event. Normally we have the odd orc or even mortal try to enter the forest out of desperation for food and shelter, but never an organized attack like this. Something has changed in the world, there is a darkness that is driving them to grow bold."

"We'll have to scare them off with our bullets then," Lauren announced. "You saw how the last orcs ran when I killed the troll. We'll do it again. Greer and I will take the trolls out first and quickly. Maybe the orcs will run away again and learn their lesson. The noise alone seemed to terrify them."

"Surprisingly mortal," Haldir smirked. "That is not a bad idea."

"Watch your tone blondie," Lauren snapped. "Now where you want us? We need to get set up."

* * *

"This is insane," Greer whispered. They were laying on the edge of a flet, with rifles positioned to shoot downward. They had four elves with them, who crouched besides them.

"We'll find a way home," Lauren reassured him quietly. "Three elves and a wizard are helping."

"What if they can't?"

Lauren didn't answer. She had no response to the very question that haunted her every minute of the day. Instead, she returned to the current situation. "I killed the troll with a clean head shot. I don't know what their bodies are like but go for the head, we know it's vulnerable. After the trolls, hold your fire. We need to preserve bullets. Let the elves take care of the orcs."

"Yes ma'am," Greer relaxed his body and put his eye to his rifle's scope. No one spoke as the minutes passed by. The majority of the elves were scattered amongst the nearby trees, waiting in silence too. Haldir had led a small group of elves to lure the orcs and trolls this way. The area below was clear and flat, illuminated well by a considerable gap in the trees above. When the orcs and trolls walked into it, they would make easy targets for the skilled immortal and mortal shooters in the dark, hidden branches.

The elf next to Lauren touched her shoulder. From what she understood, elves had enhanced hearing and this was the signal to get ready. They were coming. It took several minutes, but finally Lauren heard the distant sounds of armor and stampeding footsteps. Before the monsters arrived, elves ran into the clearing. Haldir led them straight through the clearing and she knew that they would climb trees to join in with the shooting. About thirty seconds later, the first monsters arrived. Greer and Lauren held their fire, waiting until their prey covered most of the ground below them. So far, only six trolls were visible.

Lauren pulled her trigger. Besides her, Greer did the same and the thunderous sounds of rifles filled the air. Orcs' shrieks and troll groans followed, breaking the silence of the forest. Two trolls fell instantaneously and as more gunfire sounded, more trolls fell. The orcs were scattering, losing organization. They were panicking, clearly not expecting their strongest to go down so easily. Before they could flee though, dozens of arrows rained down on them. Lauren's scope moved quickly and efficiently. With the orcs spooked, it was harder to isolate the trolls' heads. Thankfully, trolls were much taller than the orcs and they moved slower. Shooting them proved easier than expected.

When she couldn't see anymore, Lauren withdrew her eye from the scope and looked down to get a full picture. There! Two more trolls had entered the clearing. Just as she fixed her scope on one, it went down with a bloody bang. Greer had always been a faster shooter than her. Not to be outdone, she immediately moved to the next and with one bullet, killed the beast. So far, so good. She hadn't wasted any bullets and from the sounds of it, neither had Greer.

She rapidly searched the ground below, trying to see through the chaos. A good number of orc and troll bodies littered the ground, but too many still ran about. To prevent them from escaping, Haldir had guards surround the enclosure by foot. The monsters were corralled back into the clearing, being shot at from all angles. Some orcs had recovered from their initial fear and dark, crude arrows shot up into the trees. The orcs fired blindly, unable to see their attackers. An arrow shot past Lauren's head, barely missing the elf next to her. The elf had easily leaned to the side, avoiding the attack while Lauren's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, she was very envious of those Elvin reflexes.

"There!" Greer hissed. He fired and let out a deep breath. "Last one is all yours ma'am."

Yes it was, Lauren thought triumphantly. Her scope had found its target and with a single squeeze, a bullet penetrated the troll skull through the right side. She watched with grim satisfaction as a trickle of dark, oozy blood trickled down past its ear as the body collapsed.

"Nice job," Lauren began to pull back her rifle and wiggle towards the back of the flet. "Time to-"

She gasped as Greer jerked backwards. An arrow flew up, an inch away from his face. She reached out, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanked hard. Together, they fell away from the flet edge and into safe distance from orc arrows. The elves descended from the trees, bringing their deadly blades with them. Now it would be hand to hand combat.

"You okay?" Lauren felt energized from the sudden rush of fear and adrenaline. "It didn't graze you did it?"

When Greer didn't answer, she shook him. He snapped out of his shock, "Holy shit. That was close."

"Our job is over, let's just wait until things cool down." Lauren grimaced as she heard a very human sounding scream. The two mortals looked at one another and silently made a decision. Their promised role in the battle was over, but neither of them could stomach hiding away while the elves fought for their lives. Airmen and marines didn't hide from a fight. Especially not when they had the rifles.

"Try to conserve bullets," Lauren warned.

"Got it," Greer slipped back into place and took control of his rifle again. Lauren let her scope roam the gruesome scene. The elves were clearly winning. The orcs defended themselves, but with their trolls dead and the constant fear of being shot by the rifles, they were vulnerable. Lauren's scope fell on an elf who was firing an arrow at an orc in front of him, unaware of the blade that was coming down behind him. With speed and aim of an experienced sniper, Lauren fired at the same time the elf let his arrow loose. He spun around and watched the orc fall behind him, blade falling with him. The elf looked up so she could see his face. His eyes seemed to burn through the scope and into her skull.

Haldir.

Lauren smirked against her rifle. The arrogant Marchwarden had just had his ass saved by a mortal.

After that, Lauren only used one more bullet before withdrawing from her rifle and standing up. The battle came to a close as the elves finished off the wounded and dying orcs. With their rifles on their backs, Lauren and Greer climbed the ladder down and joined the elves below. Haldir stood before an orc, who was on its knees. Behind the orc stood an elf who pressed a red, glimmering blade to the monster's throat.

Lauren approached confidently, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't been this close to an orc before. It was even uglier than she thought and smelled worse.

"A mortal woman?" The orc croaked, exposing rotten but pointy teeth. It's flesh was disgusting and armor bloody.

Lauren lifted her handgun to the orc's forehead. "Run back to wherever you came from and tell your friends that if any of them cross into these borders again, I'll kill them as easily as I killed your trolls. Got it?"

"W-What magic is this?" The orc spit at her. "Are you a witch?"

"No," Lauren smiled and without warning, dropped her gun and fired. The bullet went through the orc's foot and it howled in pain. "I'm a marine."

The elf withdrew his blade. Freed, the orc fled as quickly as it could while limping. Everyone stood silently and watched as the monster vanished into the forestry. Lauren and Greer waited until Haldir nodded, signaling that the orc was truly gone. Left alone, the elves began to retrieve arrows and search the bodies. The elves didn't let out a cry of victory though. All paused in their work as two elves lifted a fallen comrade. Lauren and Greer watched from the flet as the elves all bowed their heads respectively. The dead elf was carried away and Lauren felt her throat tighten.

"So they're not completely immortal," Greer murmured sadly. "I didn't see him in time. By the time I shot the orc, he was already dead. I'm sorry LT."

"It's not your fault," Lauren patted his shoulder but withdrew her hand when Greer hissed in pain. "What's wrong?"

They both looked down at his right arm. The sleeve had been cut and blood stained the edges of the torn material. Gingerly, Lauren pulled back the material to take a better look. The skin had been cut, but not deeply.

She let out a whistle, "Another close call. Looks like the arrow just grazed you. What's this black stuff though?"

As she pulled her hands free, her fingers were covered in the dark liquid. It was too thick and dark to be Greer's blood. She lifted her fingers to her nose and sniffed, then coughed at the stench. "That's nasty."

"Hey LT," Greer swayed on his feet. "I don't feel so good…"

"Whoa!" Lauren jumped forward and caught the airman just as his knees buckled. Beads of sweat covered his temple and she pressed a hand to his forehead. The heat from his skin was alarmingly strong. "Haldir! Help!"

Within moments, Haldir was at their side. A few elves followed him. "What is wrong with him?"

"He got grazed by an arrow and-"

Before she could even finish, Haldir was already inspecting the wound. His expression hardened as he explained, "Poison. We must get him back to the city immediately. Most mortals do not survive orc poison."

"Do they have medicine in the city?" Lauren asked, hearing the desperation in her voice. She couldn't lose Greer! Not when she had just found him!

"Elves are skilled healers," Haldir assured her. "Lady Galadriel will be able to save him."

To her surprise, Haldir slipped his arm under Greer's torso and lifted the man onto his back. With Greer secured in his grip, Haldir began to trot. "Try to keep up Lauren."

When she didn't respond, the Marchwarden turned to look at her. Lauren was staring at him, face contorted in worry and pain.

"Thank you." She said quietly. They stared at one, both understanding the sincerity behind her words, until Haldir caught himself. With a stiff nod, he turned and began the journey to the city.


	6. My Name

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Sophia?"

For the eighth time, Greer called out the name of a woman who was a world away. His arm reached out weakly, fingers brushing against Lauren's face. "Sophia?"

His hand fell back onto the bed and Greer moaned, leaning his head away. No matter how many times Lauren or the healers wiped his forehead, Greer continued to sweat heavily. The skin around the poisoned wound had taken a deep purple tone and spread rapidly. It had been three days since the battle and the wounded mortal had made little progress in fighting the poison.

"Why?" Lauren looked up at Galadriel who sat next to her. "Why won't your medicine work?"

"Our healing incorporates our Elvin magic or grace as we call it," The lady responded, her voice grim. "Just as your body rejects my magic in reaching your mind, his body will not accept our healing."

It had been awful. Haldir ran so quickly with Greer that she'd easily fallen behind. By the time Lauren reached the healing quarters of the city, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were already sitting next to Airman Greer. Even though the Elvin Lord and Lady personally apologized and explained what was wrong, she wouldn't believe it. At Lauren's demands, the healers tried again and again to use their chants and herbs to heal Greer. Still, her friend did not respond and the poison continued to plague his body. He grew weaker and delusional, speaking nonsense most of the time. However, he did have snippets of sanity. She clung to those minutes and afraid to miss them, slept and ate by his side. To her surprise, she wasn't alone in her endeavor to stay close. Galadriel and Celeborn often stayed too, but most surprising was Haldir. The Marchwarden never spoke, but he took a seat in the corner of the room and watched. Lauren didn't mind. She didn't care about anything for these past few days. In fact, she hadn't bathed since before the battle and her hair felt gross even in a bun.

A hand touched her shoulder and Lauren looked up.

"Your clothes are ready," Haldir told her quietly. "They are in your flet."

Clothes? Oh right, the ones tailored for her. "Oh. Oh yes, thank you."

"Go," The gentle voice of Galadriel urged. "Go change and rest."

"But-"

"I will stay with him Lauren," The elleth assured her with her radiant smile. Even though Galadriel's magic didn't work on her, Lauren could have sworn that the smile sent warmth into her very bones.

Lauren almost said no again, but nearly cringed at her lack of bathing. She'd gone longer without bathing plenty of times when her deployment and training required it, but the emotional agony of watching Greer die in front of her had gone on long enough. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed a break. "T-Thanks. I'll be quick."

Rising from the chair, Lauren followed Haldir. Her legs still ached from running and jumping in the trees, but the bruises had healed decently. It was her joints that still felt the pain from the impact of landing.

"What's happening at the border?" She found herself asking. Days ago, she would have ignored him and not bothered with starting conversation. But ever since the battle, Haldir had felt different to her. His demeanor was no less serious, but he seemed almost… friendly. Well, friendly was a strong word but at least he didn't insult her at every chance.

"Quiet," He answered with a sincere smile. "Not a single orc has been sighted in the forest, even at the very edge. For now, Lothlórien is safe."

"Well, that's good at least."

They walked in a direction she didn't recognize. "Where are we going?"

"To your new home. You were in a guest flet which is isolated from the rest of the city," Haldir pointed ahead of them. "This is where most of the city lives. The Lady Galadriel wanted you to be welcomed into the city properly, which means not being hidden away from our people."

"Did you pay for it?" She questioned. Her tone was tired, lacking its usual aggression and confidence.

"Yes."

Lauren sighed, "Fine."

That made Haldir pause in his step, but only for just a moment. He recovered from his surprise and looked at the woman curiously. "Fine? Just fine?"

"As long as you keep track of how much you're spending," Lauren pointed her finger at him, accusatory. "I'm serious. If I'm stuck here then I'm eventually going to get a job, I can't stand doing nothing for very long. If I do work, I'll make money and can start paying you back until I get home."

Haldir was shocked. Before he could censor his words, he spoke, "You cannot be mortal."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable at being caught with his honest thoughts. "The race of men is renowned for their love of power and greed. It is what caused them to fall so easily to the rings of power. It is… unexpected to meet a mortal who is so against my debt to her."

"We're not all bad," She murmured. "Sure some people are greedy but some of us live for higher purposes."

"You speak of your fellow guards," Haldir said quietly. "You are very loyal to that man."

"I've only known him for a few months, but Greer's a great kid. He worked hard to get to where he was and I'm so scared-" She broke off. Lauren didn't want to talk about her feelings, especially not with the Marchwarden.

"Months? I assumed…"

"What?"

"I assumed you were lovers," Haldir admitted.

"Why?" Lauren scoffed. "Didn't you hear him calling for his girlfriend, Sophia?"

"Girlfriend?" The Marchwarden frowned. "You haven't left his side. Your devotion is admirable and no one can mistake how much you care for him."

"You know, someone you're dating." Lauren tried a word she'd only heard in movies, "Courtship?"

"Ah."

"We worked together every day. I'm sure you can relate but when you work with people in a job that risks your life and safety, you bond. The trust is…"

"Unlike anything else." Haldir finished for her.

"Exactly," She breathed. It was strange to agree on something with the elf, but nice. The more time she spent with him, the easier it became to read his emotions. They walked in comfortable silence until he stopped in front of a door. The flet looked the same of the dozens they'd past except for two flower pots that sat by the door. Haldir withdrew a key from his pocket and fluidly unlocked and opened the door. Respectfully, he stood aside and allowed her to enter first. Despite his rough edges and harsh words, Haldir did retain some chivalry.

"Is it acceptable?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

The flet was larger than the one she stayed in before due to the addition of a kitchen. It looked like a scene out of a movie for Lauren, who had zero experience with historical homes or medieval things. She'd never been a great cook, but the idea of making meals on an iron oven fueled by wood made her want to laugh in disbelief. The furnishings were beautiful but not ornate. The wooden furniture was obviously handmade by an experienced craftsman. The rich colors of rugs and flowers offset the wooden walls and furniture so well that she forgot she was standing in a tree.

"It's wonderful," She smiled. "Thank you."

Haldir didn't say anything as Lauren walked around, touching the dining table and chairs softly. Eventually he indicated towards a door, "Your room and clothes are in there. Do you know the way to the bath springs?"

Lauren's blank look made the elf sigh deeply. "Get your things and I will take you there."

The bedroom was comfortable and welcoming. Lauren didn't linger though as she hastily grabbed one of the tunics that sat folded on the bed. Unsure of what else to take, she opened the wardrobe and found what she thought were medieval undergarments and a pair of leather, light boots.

The walk to the baths was quick and Lauren made note on what paths to take. They came to a fork in the dirt path and Haldir explained, "The pools are separated for privacy. Elves go to the left and elleths to the right." He made a noise of amusement, "Or in this case mortal women."

Turning, he began to walk away when Lauren called out after him.

"You haven't said it since the fight, you know."

The Marchwarden didn't bother to turn. "Said what?"

"My name," She whispered. "You actually called me by my name. Not mortal."

Haldir's body immediately went rigid and Lauren regretted her words, but didn't have a chance to say anything because the elf marched away. Well, at least she could get under his skin too. With clothes in hand, Lauren took the path to the right.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Lauren sat down in her chair besides Greer's bed. Her skin and hair were still damp and the tunic felt strange, but Lauren felt infinitely better. The warm water had helped her joint pain ease slightly. Irritated by the trickles of water down her back from her soaked hair, Lauren put it up in a messy bun.

"I am afraid nothing has changed."

"Well that's better than getting worse," Lauren said morosely. "Thank you for staying with him ma'am."

"Ma'am." The elleth laughed slightly. "You are a refreshing breath of air Lauren Harris. It is nice to hear something different from my lady. Take care, child. Do not lose hope."

With that, the regal lady stood and took her leave. For the first time, Lauren found herself alone with Greer. She reached out and lowered a towel into the bowl of water on the bedside table. Gently, she dabbed at Greer's forehead and felt worry gnaw at her again. The bath had been rejuvenating, but seeing Greer this sick erased any energy she'd regained. Returning the towel to the bowl, Lauren stood her watch loyally. Hours passed and Lauren spoke to Greer. She told him about her family, her friends, the first time she'd ever been drunk. Anything that came to mind, Lauren shared. It was said that people in comas could hear what you told them, so maybe an ill Greer could hear her. Eventually the sun fell and the moon took over the skies. Lauren leaned forward, resting her head on the bed and fell asleep.

Something slapped against her head and Lauren jolted awake. Her neck and back protested, sore from the awkward sleeping position but everything seemed to fade away as she stared in horror as Greer convulsed violently. His breathing was wheezy, but worse his eyes were staring right at her. His hand had hit her. Poor Greer was awake and aware, feeling every bit of the pain and fright.

"HELP!" She screamed. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Instinct took over and Lauren rolled Greer onto his side. She held him, not letting him fall over the bed. She wasn't even close to having a nurse's medical knowledge, but after her college years Lauren knew that whenever someone had a seizure they shouldn't lay on their back. Laying on their side reduced the risk of choking on their own spit or vomit.

Sure enough, Greer heaved and vomit spewed from his mouth safely onto the floor besides the bed. Two elves burst into the room, both healers and helped Lauren hold Greer in position. As he finished emptying his stomach, the spasms stopped and his body went relaxed again. Neither of elves spoke English, but they gestured for Lauren to sit down. Reluctantly, she did and watched as they fretted over Greer. Disliking her lack of help, Lauren poured the bowl of water out onto the floor and wiped away the throw up with the towel. She held the bowl and looked at the elves for instruction. One motioned her to follow him and they went to another room where she washed her hands and he took the bowl away. When she returned to Greer, the other healer had gone. Greer lay awake and waved weakly to her.

"Hey LT."

Lauren smiled, glad to see him lucid again. "How you feeling?"

"Throat burns and I feel like shit," Greer tried to laugh, but it sounded more like wheezing. "But other than that, not bad. These clothes are mighty comfy. Never thought I'd like a dress."

The elves had taken Greer out of his uniform and replaced it with a soft, thin shift. Lauren sat down. "Do you want anything? Water? Food?"

"Nah, I'd throw it up right now. How long have I been out for ma'am?"

"Three days," She made sure to keep her tone light. "The elves tried using their healing, but apparently we're immune to that too."

"I don't remember too much," The young man groaned. "I keep fading in and out. Sometimes I think I'm back home and then other times I hear your voice."

"You called out for Sophia," She told him. This made Greer shut his eyes and Lauren felt her heart tighten. For a young man, barely out of his boyhood, Greer looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His breathing was heavy and skin still discolored. After several moments, Greer reopened his eyes and stared at her intently.

"Ma'am you have to promise me something."

"Anything." She meant it.

"When you find a way home, tell my family that I love them. Tell Sophia that I'm sorry we fought before I left and that she was right. I was too stupid to admit it."

"Greer-" Lauren tried to cut in, not liking where the conversation was heading. It terrified her.

"Please. We both know I'm not recovering Lauren."

The use of her first name struck a chord. Even though Blue Lite was as relaxed as a military team could have been, enlisted and officers hardly called each other by first name. To hear him say her name, not as a fellow military member, but as her friend made her realize how serious he was. "But you're not getting worse," She whispered.

"I can feel it. It's scary as hell but at least I went down fighting. That's what I want my family to know, that I died killing monsters and protecting people. At least I did something worthwhile in this crazy place."

"You're not going to die, I won't let you."

"Never give up LT. Promise me you won't give up on getting home."

She wanted to keep arguing with him, but it was obvious how much energy it took for him to speak. Instead, she nodded her head. "I promise."

Greer reached out slowly and patted her arm. "Thanks."

He rested his hand back on his chest and closed his eyes. Within seconds, his breathing took on a steady and slow pattern and he was asleep. Lauren felt her eyes sting and cried, as quietly as she could, until she too succumbed to slumber.

* * *

"Lauren," The voice was gentle and soothing. "Lauren Harris."

For a second, just a split second, Lauren thought the voice belonged to her brother. As she shook off the dreams though, she came to her senses and fully woke, alarmed at the interruption. Her brother wasn't here, he wasn't even in the same world as her. The first thing she saw was Haldir, who knelt next to her. His face close to hers, eyes dark and warning.

"What's wrong?" She immediately asked, sensing something amiss. She'd never seen Haldir look like this before. He almost seemed to be sad and disturbed. What could be bothering the stoic Marchwarden so deeply?

He didn't have to say anything. Lauren knew as soon as she looked past the elf. Greer lay on the bed, eyes closed and body still. Too still for someone sleeping.

"N-No," Lauren's stomach sank. Her heart squeezed until she let out a horrified scream. "N-No!"

Her body fell clumsily out of the chair. She wanted to hold Greer, shake him awake and yell at him for playing such a low trick. Her limbs wouldn't listen to her brain though, because her brain didn't know what to do. Instead of hitting the floor, Haldir's arms caught her. Suddenly, she was hitting him. Punches hit the elf squarely in the chest and arms, but he didn't stop her. She couldn't even stop herself. "NO! He can't be gone! He can't-"

"Lauren," Haldir's voice was soft and sympathetic. For a woman who'd been thrown into another world, she had never lost control of her emotions. He knew mortals were weak and when he'd goaded her, he felt respect when held steadfast and even challenged him. But as the woman began to sob, face turning red and eyes puffy, he felt no judgment. Her face turned ugly and messy as she held nothing back, exposing the raw emotions. Elves did not experience death in the same way as men did. Their grief was deep and true, but heard through songs and music of grief. It was rare to see such a display of emotion. Compelled to say something, he said, "It was a peaceful passing."

This only seemed to make her cry harder and Haldir sat awkwardly, holding the woman who fell apart before him.

"I can't," She hiccupped, "do this alone."

The Marchwarden shook his head, "You are not alone Lauren Harris. I am here."


	7. A Cross

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Chapter 7**

Elves mourn differently than mortals. They do not experience death as often, but they feel the pain just as deeply as men do. Some would argue even more deeply. However, anyone attending the funeral would have no doubt on who grieved this loss of life the hardest. Lauren sat on the ground, arms wrapped around her legs as she stared at the makeshift wooden cross she'd made out of branches. The elves had given her full control of the proceedings, wanting to respect her world's way of respecting death. The guards had helped her dig the grave and sang softly as she slowly, but surely buried her friend. When her hands blistered, Lauren gritted her teeth and continued. No one, not even Haldir, dared to take the shovel away from her. Once she'd finish, the tears fell down her face and Lauren sat down, unable to leave her friend alone. One by one, the elves took their leave.

Lauren did not know how long she sat there, eyes blank and mind lost in memories. In her hands, clasped with such desperation, were Greer's dog tags. Days could have passed, but when the hand touched her shoulder, her body returned to the present.

"I am sorry to disturb you, but it is almost dawn," The masculine voice said. "You need to rest."

"I can't leave him alone."

"He is not alone. He is part of the forest now." Haldir cleared his throat when the woman said nothing. He was a warrior and the leader of the hardened elves of Lothlórien's guard. While he could cut down dozens of orcs, his skills in comforting a woman were severely lacking. It was strange to hear the fiery mortal so quiet and timid. Wanting to draw her out of her misery, he asked, "What is that?"

"Hmm?"

"That wooden symbol."

"It's a cross," Lauren murmured. "A symbol of Greer's religion."

"It was very kind of you to make it. He was a good man and I would have been proud to have him in my guard-"

Without warning, Lauren's body went rigid. She gasped and stood up hastily. "T-That's it! You have to train me!"

The Marchwarden withdrew his hand and frowned, "Pardon me?"

Lauren stood up and stared at the elf with hard, determined eyes. "I want you to train me to be a border guard."

For the first time, a mortal had left Haldir speechless. Sensing this, Lauren jumped on the opportunity. "I am not going to sit in the library every day while the monsters that killed my friend are still out there. Let me be a guard. Let me avenge his death! Let me-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"The forest is a dangerous place and no place for a wo-"

"A woman?" Her voice rose to a screech, "Were you about to say a woman? Are you shitting me? Just in case you forgot elf, it was this woman who saved your sorry ass from being cut in half. Don't tell me where I belong. You don't know me."

"I do not-"

"You're in debt to me right? Well, your debt will be paid if you teach me to be a guard."

Haldir gave her a long, calculating look. The anger resonating off the mortal was enough to intrigue him. In all his years, he'd never met a woman with so much energy and grit. "Why do you need to be taught? Your weapons are powerful enough to protect you."

She smiled humorlessly. "I'm going to tell you a little secret. Bullets are the same as arrows. They're great for killing things until you run out of them."

This made the elf's eyebrow raise, "Can you make more?"

"No," She shook her head. "Not in this world. I have Greer's bullets so that helps but soon, I'll need a new weapon."

"I will teach you how to use a bow and even sword if you like, but there is no reason for you to be a guard."

Lauren sighed, "You should understand how I feel Haldir. I am a Marine and always will be. Just as you are Marchwarden, through and through. What could tear you away from your duty?"

The elf had no response and looked at her with what she used to see as a blank, empty expression. Now though, Lauren noticed the slight admiration. "I am a guard, whether it's in my world or your world. Don't take away my purpose. For however long I'm stuck here, let me do my job."

This seemed to finally convince the elf. "I will not object as long my Lord and Lady agree to it."

"Thank you. When do we start?"

"After you've eaten and rested."

Lauren followed Haldir away from the grave. In her fist she held onto the dog tags tightly, filled with energy for her new purpose. As long as she remained in Middle Earth, she would slaughter every orc and troll that she could find. The Marchwarden led her home and left without a word. After eating some bread and milk, Lauren forced herself to enter her bedroom. At the bottom of her bed sat a wooden chest, still open from when she'd peeked inside earlier. From the doorway, she could see Greer's uniform folded neatly inside.

Taking a deep breath, she moved forward and sat down next to it. Gingerly, she withdrew the man's belongings. His uniform had been washed and dried, but the rip in the shoulder made her want to vomit. Putting the shirt and pants back into the chest, she looked at the assortment of items still out. One by one, she put them away too. Greer's ID card, car keys, a pen, and wallet had been found in his pockets. His utility belt with the pepper spray, clips of ammo, flashlight, and radio were placed into the chest. Inside his wallet Lauren found the usual things like credit cards and cash, but it was the picture of a young woman that made her tears return. The photo of Sophia was real. A reminder that a whole world of people like her existed somewhere out there. Unable to put the smiling woman back into the dark chest, Lauren stood and placed the small photograph on her vanity. It would serve as a reminder to keep training hard. She'd get her revenge not only for Greer, but for those who loved him.

Lauren could only sleep for a few hours. Between her grief, anxiety to begin training, and the bright sunlight that streamed through her bedroom window, she was soon up and alert. Eating an apple as a quick breakfast, she donned a tunic and boots. With swift, practiced hands she put her hair up into a tight bun. Unsure of what else to bring, Lauren settled for a flask of water and left her flet behind.

The morning air was cool and refreshing. Lauren found the dining hall close to empty when she arrived, having missed the earlier rush for breakfast. Only several elves remained and Lauren approached them cautiously. Haldir and Rúmil sat together, but not alone. With them were three elleths, who sat at flirtatious angles and with charming smiles on their faces. They were all so beautiful. They looked perfect, too perfect for Lauren's comfort.

The elleth with her back to Lauren laughed loudly and leaned forward, resting her hand on Haldir's arm. The Marchwarden smiled softly, but did not move to return the affection. His brother however, had no problem joining in the laughter and playfully winking at the elleth.

"Sorry to interrupt," Lauren lied. "But are you ready to begin Haldir?"

If she didn't know better, Lauren could have sworn that the Marchwarden looked relieved at her arrival. The elves turned to look at her and Lauren stood a little straighter, feeling the analyzing eyes of three elleths on her.

"Mae g'ovannen Lauren," Rúmil said grinning. Lauren returned the saying with a nod, glad to see the elf again. It was nice to be able to say something to him in his own language. Lauren greeted the elleths as well. Two smiled back kindly, but the third frowned slightly as they said hello respectfully. The elleth was slender like all elves, but had some curve to her figure. Her hair seemed to curl naturally at the ends which was unique as most elves had straight, flat hair. However, it was her face that made Lauren realize that this elleth must be considered particularly beautiful. Surrounded by glowing, healthy skin were two golden eyes. They were stunning.

Just as Lauren was mentally complimenting the elleth, she said something that Lauren could not understand. From the way Rúmil responded sharply, Lauren didn't think it was anything nice. The other elleths giggled, but stopped when Haldir stood up suddenly, knocking the table with his legs. He said something in a tone that Lauren was all too familiar with. It was the tone of condescending and mocking. For a moment, she thought his words were directed towards her because the frowning elleth turned to glare at her. However, the way that Haldir left the table abruptly and the awkward looks on the other two elleths' faces, Lauren realized the Marchwarden had… defended her?

Not bothering to say anything to her, Haldir strode towards the doors and Lauren followed him out. When they cleared the dining hall, Lauren pushed herself in front of the elf. "What the hell was that about?"

Haldir gave nothing away as he said, "What are you complaining about now?"

"Oh spare me your superior attitude," She crossed her arms. "What did she say?"

"It does not matter."

"Oh yeah? Well whatever it was, it made you and Rúmil angry. Let's not play this back and forth game, what did she say?"

"It was not important," He snapped. "Do you want to begin your training or not?"

"Yes."

"Then focus on the task at hand, not at an elleth's meaningless words."

"Fine." Lauren relented and they continued walking until they reached the training grounds. It was a large, flat area of land. Running along one side was the garrison, holding the guard's equipment and weapons. Several other guards and elves already practiced on the field. Some used swords, but most shot arrows at targets staggered at various distances. Several shot them curious glances, but for the most part the elves ignored their presence. While Haldir entered the garrison, Lauren watched a young elf who looked a human age of ten shoot an arrow. To her surprise, it landed an inch to the right of the dead center. No wonder the guards were fine shots- they began during their childhood. But for all she knew, that ten year old was actually closer to ninety. So much time to perfect skills, Lauren thought jealously. But was she truly jealous? To live forever was the pinnacle of Indiana Jones movies and adventure tales. People yearned for eternal life but Lauren couldn't help but doubt immortality. Before she could continue on her heavy thoughts, Haldir returned carrying a bow but no quiver full of arrows. He didn't lead her towards the targets, but instead to an area away from the other elves.

"This is how you hold a bow," Haldir demonstrated. "Keep your fingers here, tight but do not restrict your ability to adjust your hold. You will learn that to shoot from various angles, you will need to move your hand slightly. Understand?"

Lauren nodded and took the bow when he offered it. She did her best to mimic his hold, but Haldir reached out to fix her errors. When he was satisfied, he stepped back and said, "Now draw the string back."

As this was the first time holding a bow, Lauren had no idea how difficult it was to pull back on a bow. The resistance from the string surprised her, but it was not high enough to prevent her from pulling it back successfully. Once in place, she looked to Haldir for instruction. He simply nodded in approval and waited. After several moments, Lauren began to lower her rams but Haldir said, "No. Continue to hold it."

After a while, Lauren began to understand the point of the exercise. Her arm muscles began to burn and later, begged to release the tension in the bow. Lauren's eyes narrowed and she forced her arms to stay put. Her arm holding the string back began to shake slightly.

"Release."

Instantly, her arms let the string fall back into its normal taunt position. Her right arm burned, but in the familiar muscle pain that Lauren loved.

"Good," The Marchwarden crossed his arms, "Again."

So continued her first day of training. They alternated between her holding the bow in position and drawing the string back. Once her fingers seemed to consistently hold the bow correctly, Haldir had her practice shifting their position as she continued to hold the string back. It was hard work and by the end, her arm was remarkably sore and heavy.

"That is enough for today," Haldir finally announced. "It is time for lunch and Tiriel has asked that you return to your studies after you eat."

"Alright," Lauren said as she stretched out her arms, testing their soreness. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Yes but let us meet here directly," The elf carried the bow away towards the garrison. Dismissed, Lauren returned to the dining hall and was pleased to find Tiriel already eating. Taking a bowl from a serving boy, Lauren sat down beside her friend.

"You are feeling better today," Tiriel mused.

"Just finished my first day of training," Lauren answered. "My arm is going to be dead tomorrow, but I'll grow the muscles for it soon enough. What are we doing today?"

"Today we are going to learn how to ask for things and how to give directions," The elleth responded. "I think at the rate we are going, we will be able to stop using the common tongue in about a month."

"What?" This surprised Lauren. "You expect me to be fluent in a month?"

"No! Of course not!" Tiriel smiled kindly. "But I think you will have enough foundation to begin to make the switch. The best way to learn is total immersion, forced to speak only in Elvish."

Without any effort in manners, Lauren gobbled her salad and soup. She was eager to get to the library and continue to study. The morning with Haldir and the bow had filled her with energy. The motivation from successfully holding a bow for long periods of time made her want to continue her luck in language. When they finished their meal, the elleth and woman went to the library for the remainder of the day until evening meal.

As the days continued, Lauren's impatience with sitting for hours in the library lessened. Finally, she found a fulfilling routine in her life in Lothlórien. In the early mornings, she went for a run before most of the city awoke. It took a week for the blisters on her toes and ankle to callous over, but she finally broke in her new boots. Her runs served the dual purpose of exercise and better acquainting herself with the city's layout. The endless staircases proved useful in challenging her legs and the trees offered practice in climbing and jumping. After her run, Lauren ate breakfast alone in her flet before going down to the training field to meet with Haldir. He remained stern during their lessons, but Lauren began to see a side of the elf she suspected existed all along. Despite his best attempts to remain sober, Haldir proved to be quite the humorous instructor. His sarcasm and wit provided the right amount of entertainment between instructions, mainly because she spat back an equally sarcastic or sharp remark. While Lauren grew to respect Haldir, she wouldn't go as far as to call them friends. They spent every morning together, but a wall remained the two of them, a sort of tension. Lauren didn't think of it much though, it didn't matter. She progressed from simply holding a bow to aiming to shooting arrows. Her progress was slower in learning the Elvin language though. While her writing and memorization proved adequate, speaking gave Lauren more trouble than expected. Still, Tiriel insisted she was doing well and should not worry. True to Tiriel's estimation, they left the common language behind after a month. The first two weeks were absolutely brutal, but gradually Lauren began to string words together and make full sentences with something that resembled grammar.

Sometimes her language lessons were interrupted with sessions with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, who updated her on their search for answers. They had sought out council from various, powerful people but learned nothing substantial. Those who responded had no answers, but promised to help in the search. King Thranduil had written that he knew nothing but offered for Lauren to travel to Mirkwood to search their library and records. However, afraid to discontinue her training and leave the only place she felt comfortable, Lauren declined. Besides, from what Tiriel said the library in Lothlórien dwarfed that of Mirkwood. If they'd found nothing in the books and scrolls here, they wouldn't find anything in Mirkwood.

"Wait, take your time," Haldir murmured. He stood inches away, in his usual spot where he could reach out and help her aim. Today though, he did not move to touch the bow. Instead, the teacher watched as his student aimed without help.

Lauren felt excited. Aiming the arrow reminded her of the first time she aimed a rifle. It was all too familiar- She breathed evenly, felt the wind's direction, focused on the target… Then her fingers released the arrow. It flew through the air and landed with a resounding thud in the second most outer ring of the target. After dozens of failed attempts and a good number of embarrassing arrows falling straight from the bow onto the ground, getting the arrow anywhere near the target counted as a victory.

"Good, very good."

Smiling, Lauren picked up the next arrow and aimed again. She hit the target three more times, but missed twice. Overall, not bad for someone who had never used a bow five months ago. Following their routine, Lauren picked carried the bow while Haldir carried the quiver and arrows back to the garrison.

"Until tomorrow," Lauren said as usual. She began to walk away when Haldir cleared his throat.

"Actually, Rúmil will be-" He continued, but Lauren couldn't understand. Tiriel had asked Haldir to stop using the common tongue with her too and she still struggled to understand everything he said. It helped though, as much as it frustrated her, to have Haldir also forcing her to practice the language.

Knowing her well enough now to know that he's lost her, Haldir began to translate and teach. He repeated the phrase in Elvish twice and slowly so she could remember, then told her in common tongue. "I am returning to the border. Rúmil will teach you while I am away."

"Oh," Lauren blinked in surprise. "Okay."

An awkward silence fell over the two as neither walked away. Haldir tilted his head slightly, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly. Lauren should have said goodbye then, but she couldn't stop herself from asking, "When will you return?"

"Six weeks."

She felt disappointed. Lauren didn't know why, but she felt undeniably strange about the thought of Haldir being absent for that long. Well, at least it would give her a chance to know Rúmil better and continue her training. Unsure of what to do, Lauren held out her hand and said, "Good luck."

Haldir looked from her hand back up to her face. Just as she felt embarrassed and began to lower her arm, Haldir raised his and took her hand into his. They shook hands and Haldir nodded solemnly. Then, he let go and walked away without his usual farewell.


	8. Warrior Braids

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. I'd like to answer some questions you've sent me. This story begins shortly before Frodo receives the ring and will follow along the movie-version (mostly) of LOTR. This is a romance with both Haldir and Legolas involved, but you will have to read to find out their full roles.

**Chapter 8**

"Oof!"

The tackle brought them both down, causing the audience of elves to cheer excitedly. Lauren threw her legs over Rúmil's chest, pinning him down. His own legs began to push off the ground, attempting to escape from beneath her. Before he could, Lauren grabbed his right arm, pulled it outward, and arched her back. It was a move that all marines were taught within the first weeks of indoctrination. Pulling the arm at such an angle could break it if the opponent didn't tap out in time.

"Yield," Rúmil let out a moan. The elves let out whoops and yells as the match came to an end. Releasing his arm, Lauren panted from exhaustion. The fight was short, but it proved draining to hold down an elf.

They stood up, both breathing heavily. "Impressive," Rúmil said laughing. "I have never seen that move before."

Lauren grinned. While elves absolutely destroyed her in archery and sword fighting, it felt good to beat them at something. "Thanks. That's called…" She had no idea what the Elvin words were for it, so she said in common language, "arm bar."

"Arm bar," Rúmil repeated, testing out the strange words. Lessons with the elf had become educational for the two of them. Haldir had taught her the foundation for the bow so Rúmil focused on the sword. The language barrier made things difficult at the beginning of their time together, but they made do. Rúmil's hand gestures made her laugh and it felt good to smile again. To take a break from sword play, Lauren offered to teach Rúmil wrestling and ground fighting. The guards were excellent warriors, but they relied on their bow and blades too much for Lauren's opinion. While Rúmil had brute strength and could probably win a bar fight, he had almost no training in proper hand-to-hand fighting. Teaching him how to wrestle helped Lauren in multiple ways too. It forced her to find the vocabulary and proper grammar in the Elvin language and also made her feel like she was contributing something. Best of all, she gained a new friend. Unlike his eldest brother, Rúmil was extremely relaxed and seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. Soon, he joined Tiriel and her for daily lunch after lessons. Sitting there with two friends, speaking the native language, almost made Lauren feel like she'd found a home.

Almost.

Every morning when Lauren sat at her vanity brushing and putting her hair in a bun, the small photograph of Sophia served its purpose. This was not her home. No matter how much she liked her new friends or the beautiful city, she needed to return. Greer's family deserved to know what happened to him. Her family deserved to know that she was alive.

Resting her hands on her head, Lauren tried to bring down her breathing rate. The crowd around them dispersed as elves returned to their own training. Another perk of wrestling with Rúmil was befriending the other guards and elves. She couldn't keep track of all their names, but being able to walk around the city and wave to familiar faces was encouraging.

During the walk back to the dining hall, Lauren wiped the sweat off her brow with her sleeve. The more she learned about elves, the more she felt isolated about her mortality. Rarely did elves sweat and even more annoying, their hair always seemed to be perfect. The neck lock that Rúmil nearly won with the match with had nearly pulled her bun loose. Now random strands of hair spilled from her head and Lauren blew one out of her face. Rúmil's blonde braids looked untouched.

Several elves carrying an assortment of flowers and barrels of wine passed by, laughing and giggling in happiness.

"What is happening?" Lauren asked, watching the group curiously.

"It is the…" Rúmil said something that she couldn't understand. When he saw her puzzled expression, he tried to rephrase it but still, she had no comprehension. This happened often though and when neither one of them could find a way around the translation, they went to Tiriel. The elleth herself already waited for them in the dining hall. It looked different today. The walls were lined with flower strands and the tables had been cleared partially, to make way for the barrels and new, grander tables. As they sat down, Rúmil spoke to Tiriel much too rapidly for Lauren to even bother trying.

"Rúmil says you were asking about the festival of flowers," Tiriel said in common tongue.

"What is it?" Lauren blew the strand out hair out of her face again. "Seems like everyone is excited about it."

"It is the celebration for the arrival of spring," Her friend explained in the common tongue. "Every year when the flowers are in full blossom, we thank the Valar for the beauty and health of the forest. We haven't covered nature in our lessons yet. The festival is three nights so why don't we focus on some helpful vocabulary in our lessons until then?"

"Like what?" Lauren asked dubiously.

Tiriel said something in Elvish that made Rúmil nod excitedly. Then she translated for Lauren, "I just asked you if you wanted to dance."

"Hah! Now that's one phrase I won't need to learn."

"It will be great fun," Rúmil said with a charming smile. Lauren had seen how many elleths fell to his charisma, but she didn't care for it. The elf was too much of a flirt for her taste. He was a fierce and great friend, but Lauren only rolled her eyes at his attempts to lure her. He didn't seem to mind though. Strangely, he never tossed his playful banter at Tiriel. In front of the elleth, he behaved quite well.

"What happens at this festival then? Dancing and drinking I suppose?" When Tiriel gave her a hard look, Lauren sighed and slowly re-asked her questions in Elvish. She stumbled over her words, but after some help from Rúmil, she managed.

"Both," The guard nodded. "There will be music and wonderful food."

"Two days huh?" Lauren's eyes seemed to glaze over as she stared into space. Tiriel and Rumil exchanged a brief look.

"Lauren?" The elleth leaned forward, "What is wrong?"

"What? Oh, nothing." The mortal woman raised her cup to her lips. "Nothing at all."

* * *

"Pardon my interruption."

Tiriel and Lauren looked up from their studies. A guard stood in the doorway, bowing his head. "The Lady Galadriel has requested your presence."

"Oh," Lauren gave her friend a nervous glance. "Is everything alright?"

The guard spoke quickly, too fast for Lauren to understand. Rúmil and Tiriel, and the few other friends she'd made in the city all knew to speak slowly and clearly for her. Strangers however, spoke fluidly and without exaggerated pronunciation. At a loss, Lauren could only stare at the guard dumbly.

Sensing her distress, Tiriel repeated the guard's response slowly. "He says that he does not know the reason for your summoning. Go Lauren, we will continue tomorrow."

"Alright, see you then."

Instead of leading her to the Lord and Lady's quarters, the guard walked to a part of the city that Lauren did not know. She'd run past the gardens once, but never entered them. They passed through the archway of vines and flowers, then through a maze of hedges. They weren't tall or daunting, not like the mazes she'd seen in horror films. They were beautiful and short enough that if she stood on her tip-toes, she'd see over them. Just like the rest of the city, the gardens made Lauren feel out of place. Everything was too pretty and soft.

"I take my leave," The guard said formally. Realizing they'd come to a stop, Lauren took in her surroundings. They'd come to what seemed to be the center of the maze. She stood on the edge of a circular clearing, empty except for a white, marble pillar and bowl. The Lady Galadriel stood next to it, wearing a beautiful white gown. Suddenly, Lauren wished she wasn't wearing a brown and green tunic.

"Come, child," The elleth beckoned Lauren forward. "Tell me what you see."

Lauren had not looked into the magical waters since the day she'd arrived. Why did Galadriel want to try again now? Why bring her to the middle of a maze to do it? Cautiously, Lauren stepped up to the bowl and peered down. The water was clear and still, displaying the perfect reflection of Lauren and the green canopy above. Lauren blinked, testing her reflection. Nothing unusual happened and Lauren felt silly for staring at-

"What…" She jumped back from the water, hands rushing to the sides of her ears.

The Lady Galadriel reached out and placed her hands softly on Lauren's shoulders. "What did you see?"

"I…" Lauren's fingers rubbed the tips of her ears fervently. "I thought I saw…"

"I have seen a glimpse of it too," The elleth gently pulled the mortal back towards the water. "Do not be afraid. Look again."

Together, the elleth and woman looked down at the water again. The reflection of two elleths stared back at them. Lauren touched her right ear, as did her reflection, but found no tipped point.

"Why do I look like an elf?" She whispered, terrified of the answer.

"I do not know. For months I have not been able to see you in the water, but this morning I caught a glimpse of a future that has never been showed to me before. In this future, you were one of our people. Immortal and blessed by the Valar."

"But I'm mortal," Lauren wouldn't let go of her ears. The panic began to creep into her voice. Her chest felt tight and body heavy. "I still have normal ears. I can't see or hear like elves, I'm still normal. I can't-"

"Do not be frightened," The Lady said softly. "It is just one of many futures that may come to pass. I do not know what it means. There are worse things to see in the waters."

"I can't be an elf. I need to get home."

"Do not despair Lauren Harris. Elf or mortal, we will continue to search for your way home."

Nodding, Lauren let her arms fall back to her sides. "What else, ma'am did you see in this future?"

The Lady Galadriel smiled, "I saw life, laughter, and love."

"Love?" The word bewildered Lauren.

"It is just one possible future," The elleth told her. "Time will tell. It seems that you are losing your immunity to my magic Lauren Harris. Your spirit is stronger, I can feel you now. I can see you in the water."

The words sounded eerie and almost threatening, but Lauren knew that the Lady Galadriel did not have ill intentions. Still, what did it all mean?

"Perhaps you will see a future where I find my way home."

"Perhaps."

* * *

With the bowl of fruit secure in her left arm, Lauren knocked on the wooden door with her right. She only had to wait a few moments before the door opened, revealing an elleth with vibrant, green eyes. She opened her arms, "Lauren! Welcome!"

Hugging a pregnant elleth and keeping the bowl from falling proved awkward, but Lauren was glad to see Mallosdis. The elleth took the bowl gratefully and ushered her guest in. "Please, sit down."

"Hello Lauren," Orophin put the last of the plates on the table. He smiled at her, "It is good to see you."

Orophin had made a full recovery from his encounter with the troll. The several broken ribs and bones had forced him to remain in bed and home for two months, but slowly his health returned. When he could walk again, he'd asked for Lauren to meet him properly. Lauren remembered her shock and horror when she first met Orophin and his wife. Rúmil had told her that Orophin was married and doing well when she'd asked, but it wasn't until Mallodis stood in front of her that Lauren realized how lucky she'd been to shoot the troll in time. A child would have been born, never knowing its father.

"How many weeks left?" Lauren asked.

"Only three," Mallosdis rested her hands on her round stomach. "I think it is a she."

"Are you attending the festival tomorrow night?" Orophin asked, sitting down. Joining him, Lauren took her usual seat at the table. While she trained with Rúmil these past six weeks, she'd befriended his brother and sister-in-law. With the language barrier greatly lessened, Lauren enjoyed their company. It added a dose of normality to her life. Going over to a friend's house was something she did back home, in the normal world. Asking your pregnant friend about when the baby is due was something ordinary people did. Lauren just pretended the whole immortality and Middle Earth thing didn't exist.

Before she could respond to Orophin's question, the door opened and Rúmil stepped in. He did not bother knocking anymore. "Of course she is going brother! She has promised me a dance."

Lauren rolled her eyes.

"How unfortunate for you," Orophin said morosely.

"I made no such promise Rúmil," She muttered. Mallosdis and Rúmil sat at the table too and the meal commenced. Elves ate very healthily compared to people back home. Without fast food restaurants and supermarkets, meals consisted of food that could be picked and collected from gardens and fields of the city. Lauren had lost a noticeable amount of muscle, despite her best efforts to find and eat meat. However, finding it proved difficult. Elves were almost pure vegetarians and even though she grew stronger with her training, Lauren lost her build. Her arms and legs thinned to a lean, slim muscle level. If she didn't know better, she'd grown another inch as well. The change had been drastic enough that she'd tailored her clothes to fit her new, slim figure.

"Your hair looks beautiful tonight Lauren," Mallosdis sighed. "So full and shiny, I am envious."

For the first time, Lauren had freed her hair from its normal bun. Paranoid, Lauren tugged at the long braid. "Oh, thank you. Tiriel insisted on braiding it. She has ordered me to leave it down for the festival."

"It is very flattering," Orophin nodded in agreement with his wife. "Do all mortals in your realm wear it up like you usually do?"

"Only the women who are guards," Rúmil answered for her. He'd made so many inquires about her world that he prided himself on being to field his brother's questions. "Other women may do whatever they please."

"Although, braids are not as popular back home." Lauren added. "Why do so many of you have braids?"

"They represent our status as warriors," Orophin took a sip of wine. "It also is indicative of your experience and rank. New guards will only have one braid, but once you become seasoned, you may have multiple."

"Why does Haldir only have one then?" Lauren asked.

"He has enough kills and battles to cover his entire head in braids," Rúmil snorted. "He chooses to keep only one though."

"Well, that's modest of him."

Rúmil shrugged and seemingly bored of the topic asked, "Will you two be attending the festival?"

"Yes, but you will not find us dancing," Mallosdis chuckled, looking at her stomach. "Who will you be giving your flowers to Lauren?"

"Flowers?"

"Rúmil and Tiriel have not told you? It is part of the games. An elleth may place a wreath of flowers on the head of the elf she wishes to dance with."

"What if he doesn't want to dance with her?" Lauren laughed.

"They must! It is tradition," Mallosdis waved her hand towards her husband. "It took me many years to gather the courage to approach Orophin."

"Well, I don't really have anyone in mind."

Rúmil pretended to stab himself in the heart.

"Except for Rúmil of course," Lauren corrected herself. Together, they all laughed and continued to talk into the night. Only when Mallosdis yawned did everyone begin cleaning up their plates and glasses.

"Goodnight," Lauren hugged her hostess. "Thank you for having me over."

"You are welcome anytime, friend. We shall see you tomorrow at the festival."

Waving goodbye to Orophin and Rúmil, Lauren walked to the front door and opened it. Stepping out, she collided into something that caused the bowl to fall from her hand. With a crash, the bowl fell to the wood below and split in half.

"Will you ever stop being so oblivious to your surroundings?"

Lauren gaped, "Haldir?"

The Marchwarden stood over her with a look of amusement and surprise. "I have come pay my brother and his wife a visit and I find you here. Why is that?"

"We were just having dinner," She answered. "When did you get back?"

"The mortal dining with my brother?" He ignored her question.

Mortal. So he was back to referring to her status as an outsider. Even though he'd called her that many times before, it stung to hear him say it now. Lauren picked up the broken bowl and stepped around the elf.

"Good to see you too," She mumbled under her breath and began to leave.

"Wait-" Haldir's hand took hold of her arm, stopping her from walking away. He sighed, "My apologies. I am tired from the journey and am not myself."

They stared at each other for a few moments. Her eyes fell to his fingers which were still wrapped around her around. Haldir slowly released her and said, "You are looking well."

The compliment took her aback. Before she could think of a response, Haldir's hand went from her arm to the braid the rested over her shoulder. "I have never seen your hair down before-"

"Lauren? I heard something crash- Haldir!" Orophin appeared at the doorway. "You have returned! Mallosdis! Rúmil! Come see who has paid us a visit!"

The brothers embraced. When Haldir stepped back, he looked to his left and found that Lauren had disappeared.


	9. Flowers

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The morning air burned through her lungs. "Five more minutes," Lauren wheezed to herself. Just five more minutes and she could stop running. She continued, pace slowing, but she finally reached the stables. Behind it were trails that led into safe, interior parts of the forest. It was here that Lauren disappeared from the city every morning.

Hands on her hips and breaths coming deeply, Lauren walked in circles trying to recover. After a minute, she relaxed and traveled along a dirt trail. To her left and right, the forest ground was covered with hundreds of flowers. It was no mystery why the elves celebrated this time of year. She hadn't realized the forest could become more beautiful until the flowers bloomed. If she didn't know that she was in a magical land, Lauren would have thought it was all a dream. After several minutes, she came to her usual resting point and stood up straight, stretching. Her back cracked and she felt a release of tension. Sighing contently, she sat and began to stretch her legs. Just as she switched from her left leg to right a noise caught her attention.

It was so soft that she nearly missed it.

"H-Hello?" Lauren called out warily. She could have sworn she heard footsteps. They'd been muffled by the soft dirt, but still…

A figure emerged from the tree line and Lauren immediately relaxed.

"Rúmil!"

The elf sauntered over with a wicked smile on his face. "That is the first time you've heard me approach. If I didn't know better, you have elf hearing."

Lauren didn't even crack a smile, uncomfortable with the joke. She'd told no one about the vision Galadriel shared. She had no idea what it meant and frankly, did not want to. Despite her best efforts to put it out of her mind, Lauren couldn't stop thinking about the image of herself with pointed ears. It frightened her beyond belief. Still… some small part of her dared to consider it. What if she never found a way home? If she was stuck in this world, wouldn't she want to live forever with her friends? Or would she want grow old and die while everyone around her stayed beautiful and young? Year by year she'd grow older…

Twenty-five years old today, Lauren thought to herself sadly. If she were home, her parents and brother would have called with their usual hilarious attempts at singing happy birthday over the phone. If she was a normal person, she'd sit and opened the array of envelopes with cards and gift cards inside. But Lauren Harris was not home and her life had turned away from "normal" the moment the transportation device had exploded. Today, Lauren didn't celebrate her birthday. Instead, she'd woken up to put on a medieval tunic and run through a magical forest in order to try to feel like she hadn't lost all of herself. The old Lauren had run every morning before work and that was not going to change, no matter what world she lived in.

"You run quite fast." Rúmil's voice brought Lauren out of her morbid thoughts. He was still smiling and joined her on the forest ground. "Do you run every day?"

"Before practice," She confirmed.

"Why not sleep more?"

"I like running in the morning," She said simply. Lauren had no desire to explain that running was an attempt to hold onto a life that she was beginning to think she'd never have again. "Why are you awake? Actually, why are you following me?"

"I had trouble sleeping," The elf shrugged. "I decided to take a walk and saw you running. I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude."

"No, it's alright." Lauren smiled, "It is nice to be joined by a friend. Why could you not sleep? Are you troubled?"

The blonde elf hesitated and gave her a shy look. "I will share only if you promise not to tease me."

"If this has to do with your feelings for Tiriel, I'm not going to laugh."

The panic that spread across Rúmil's face transformed into shock and finally into a soft blush. "How long have you known?"

"I noticed it when we talked about the festival. You seemed very interested to hear who she would be asking to dance. Don't worry Rúmil, I have not told her anything."

"Has she ever spoken about me?"

Lauren sighed, "Not in any romantic way. We are all friends so naturally you've come up in conversation. But why is Tiriel keeping you from sleeping?"

"I worry that she will give her flowers to another tonight and will not even think of me," The elf admitted.

"Traditions are not laws," Lauren slapped her friend on the back. "Ask her to dance! Pay no attention to the traditions. If you want to dance with her, then take the risk and ask."

"What if she says no?"

"Then you're no worse off than before. I do not think that Tiriel will say no, she likes you. You make her laugh."

"Really?" The elf's spirits lifted with this. "I am glad to hear it."

"If you want some advice though," Lauren said cautiously. "If you are truly interested in Tiriel-"

"I am."

"Well, perhaps you should stop your flirting with every elleth who crosses your path. It is charming and amusing, but if you want Tiriel to even consider you then you've got to make it clear that she's the only one. No woman, I mean elleth, wants to be with someone who flirts with everyone else and their mother." The multiple sentences were a struggle to get out. It took Lauren multiple attempts and filling in the gaps by Rúmil to finish her words.

"I am only joking," Rúmil began to explain, once she'd finished.

"I know and so does Tiriel," She agreed. "But she won't realize that you're being serious when you flirt with her. She'll think she's just like every other elleth."

That made the elf nod thoughtfully. "Thank you Lauren, I will consider this greatly. Have you given more thought to who you will give flowers to?"

"Not really." Finished with her stretches, Lauren stood and wiped her hands on her tunic. Offering a hand, Lauren helped Rúmil to his feet. Together, they began to retrace their steps back to the city. "I don't think I'll give flowers to anyone."

"Come now, there must be someone you could enjoy a dance with!"

Lauren waved his words away. "If I see someone pleasant enough, I will ask."

"Fair enough," The elf chuckled. "I will leave you then to your lesson with Haldir."

"Will you not be teaching me this morning? I thought Haldir would have taken a few days to rest from his time at the border."

"Last night he seemed intent on returning to his schedule with you," Rúmil told her. "My brother said the border was quiet and for the first time in many months, they did not see a single orc."

"Really? That's good news."

"Farewell friend," Rúmil took the opposite path Lauren began walking down. The city had begun to wake up to its normal buzzing. Elves finished setting out their wares at market, some took to breakfast in the common hall, and others cooked in their homes. Not many crossed her path, but all those who did Lauren greeted politely. The elves of the city had welcomed her without a doubt, but it was obvious they still had their concerns. When she approached, elves quieted or subtly backed away, maximizing their distance from her. After so many months, it didn't bother Lauren anymore. Still, how could her friends ask her to give flowers to someone? The elves were secretly terrified of her. No one would want to dance with her. More importantly, she didn't want to dance with anyone! It was her birthday. All she wanted was to go get drunk at a bar with friends and wake up with a terrible hangover.

"You're late."

Haldir stood waiting with a bow, which was already extended towards her.

"Good morning to you too," Lauren saluted the elf mockingly. "You should be relaxing on your first day back."

"And you should be on time."

Normally, Lauren would have muttered something to herself but living with immortals with freakishly good hearing had taught her to stay quiet. Sarcastic words drifted through her mind as Lauren took the bow from her instructor. He kept the quiver of arrows on his back and followed her to the archery side of the field. This early in the morning, Lauren was the only one using the targets.

"Let's see how much you learned in my absence," The elf handed her an arrow.

Notching it, Lauren breathed calmly and aimed. At the very start of her training, it took her several moments to steady out her arms. Now, it was only a few moments before she let the arrow loose. It flew and landed with a satisfying thud three inches right of the bullseye. Lauren looked expectedly at Haldir, but the elf didn't say anything. He only held out another arrow.

She should've known better than to hope for a compliment from Haldir. The Marchwarden made a strict, tough instructor. Lauren took the next arrow and fired, hitting the target again. She hit the target with the next eight arrows too. Her worst shot landed on the edge of the target, but Lauren was proud to display her improvement. Before Haldir had left, she often missed the target entirely.

With no more arrows to hand his student, Haldir nodded towards the targets. "Retrieve the arrows."

"That's it?" Lauren said incredulously, feeling her temper begin to flare.

The elf raised his eyebrow.

"That's all you have to say?"

"What else is there to say?" The elf crossed his arms, "Are you seeking a compliment? How childish."

Lauren scoffed, "A good instructor knows how to criticize and compliment."

A slight hint of red rose up Haldir's neck and into his cheeks. His tone hardened, "I will not have a mortal tell me-"

"So we're back to mortal then huh?" Lauren threw up her hands and stormed off, away from the target. "You are ridiculous!"

"Where are you going?" Haldir asked impatiently, failing to hide his own anger.

"I'm finished." Lauren didn't look back. "I refuse to work with someone who can't even use my name. I may be mortal, but I have dignity. We're not barbarians like you think we are."

"You cannot quit!" Haldir shouted after her.

Lauren raised her hand above her head and gave the elf the middle finger. "I'm not quitting. I'm finding another teacher."

The silence that followed made her smile in triumph. Lowering her hand, Lauren walked off the training field and through the city. From her flet, she grabbed a bathing basket and carried it down to the springs. Most mornings, the springs were relatively uncrowded which meant Lauren enjoyed one of the small, private pools. Today however, it seemed every elleth in the city decided to bathe. They sat in the warm waters chatting and laughing. Lauren could feel their energy and excitement in the air. Frowning, Lauren was about to turn around and make her escape when someone spotted her.

"Oh Lauren! Come join us!" Mallosdis waved her over.

Lauren looked longingly at the exit, but set the basket down. She didn't want to be rude to her friend and after her morning run, she needed a bath. Quickly, Lauren removed her clothing and stepped into the water. She only rose in the water high enough to expose her neck and head. Growing up, she'd been a constant member of sports teams and grew accustomed to changing in front of other women in locker rooms early on. As a result, Lauren had never been particularly shy about her body. It was acceptable to run in her sports bra in her world, where no one gave her tanned skin a second look. In this world however, Lauren made sure to never expose more than her tunic did. It wasn't that she was insecure about showing a pool of elleths her body, but she could see their curious and shy stares. With her coloring, she was different. They couldn't help but notice as she entered the water.

Mallosdis seemed oblivious to Lauren's discomfort. The expectant mother leaned against the rock wall, surrounded by elleths. Mallosdis made introductions happily. Everyone greeted her with smiles, but there was some awkwardness to the situation. As Lauren began to wash with her soap, the elleths carried on with their conversation. They spoke rapidly and in high pitched voices. Even though she did not understand it all, Lauren knew they were talking about the evening's festival. Despite their immorality, the elleths reminded her of a group of high school girls giddy for prom. Lauren let them carry on, only half listening as she bathed.

A hand touched her shoulder. Opening her eyes and wiping wet hair away from her face, Lauren saw that Mallosdis and the elleths were looking at her expectedly. "Oh, sorry what did you say?"

"We were wondering who you will give your flowers to," Mallosdis chuckled.

It was then that Lauren realized that the entire pool had gone quiet. Every elleth in sight had their eyes fixated on her. Making sure to keep a neutral but friendly expression, Lauren shrugged. "I do not know. I will probably not give flowers to anyone."

The reaction was mixed. Some elleths looked at her sympathetically, but several seemed relieved. Lauren wondered why. What did it matter to any of them who she gave flowers to?

One particular elleth caught her eye. It was the same blonde elleth with golden eyes she'd seen dining with Haldir and Rúmil. The elleth sat in a circle of elleths who seemed to flank her. Once again, Lauren was reminded of her high school days. She knew a queen bee when she saw one. The blonde elleth whispered something to her friend, making the other elleth giggle. They made no attempts to hide their amused looks at her. Lauren simply looked at them and waved. Both elleths blinked in surprise, unsure of what to do. After a moment, they looked away haughtily.

"It was nice to meet you all," Lauren said as she began to wade away.

"Wait for me my dear," Mallosdis pushed away from the rock. "I will take my leave as well."

Together, they exited the pool and to their baskets. Lauren pulled the towel from hers and began to dry. After changing into her tunic, Lauren twisted her hair into a tight bun. Once Mallosdis had finished, the two companions left the bathing pools behind. Even from far down the path, they could hear the loud giggles of the elleths.

"I did not realize how important this festival is," Lauren shook her head. "Maybe I will not go."

"Do not let Arasinya bother you," The older elleth said suddenly.

"Who?"

"The elleth with golden eyes," Her friend explained. "I saw her teasing."

Lauren laughed. "I do not care what she says."

"I am glad. Still, she should not let her jealousy show so much."

"Jealousy?" Lauren frowned at the elleth. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I am sure you know that the guards are popular with unmarried elleths. They are very popular at festivals such as tonight's."

"It is the same in my world too," Lauren rolled her eyes. "Women seem to think being a guard makes men much more attractive no matter how ugly they are."

Mallosdis nodded in understanding. "Keeping this in mind, you can imagine how popular Haldir is. He is Marchwarden after all."

"That makes sense, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Haldir has never settled or favored an elleth for too long. He enjoys an elleth's attentions like any other elf, but he has never pledged himself to anyone. In fact, he willingly chooses to stay at the border longer and never is home long enough to pursue anyone seriously. So, it was odd that he has spent so much time with you."

"But we're training," Lauren protested. "We're not taking romantic strolls in the gardens or anything!"

"Haldir has never taken on a student before. Some elleths think it suspcious that he chosen to give up time at the border to train you." Mallosdis patted Lauren's arm comfortingly. "Not everyone thinks this, it is mostly Haldir's past admirers who have made such comments."

"And don't tell me, Arasinya is an admirer," Lauren sighed when the elleth beside her nodded. "Well she has nothing to worry about. No one has anything to worry about. The more I learn about this festival, the less I want to attend. I think I will cause more trouble giving an elf flowers than not!"

"Oh but you must come," Mallosdis pleaded. "It is your first festival in the city! Don't let one silly elleth ruin your day. Promise me you will you come."

"I will think about it," Lauren waved a goodbye to Mallosdis as they parted ways. When Lauren returned to her flet, she was relieved to find it empty. She half expected a certain Marchwarden to be waiting for her inside, eager to give her a speech on mortals' inferiority and lack of manners. Elves did not lock their doors, it perturbed her that anyone could enter her home while she was gone. Dropping the basket on the floor, Lauren went to her room not bothering with breakfast. It was her birthday and she was going to do whatever she wanted. If that meant sleeping the day away, that's exactly what she'd do.

...

* * *

...

"Lauren," A soft voice pulled her out of slumber. "Lauren?"

Opening her eyes, the sleepy woman struggled to focus on her surroundings. Slowly, her sight cleared and Lauren lifted her head off the pillow. With her tunic's sleeve, she wiped away a line of drool from her face. "Tiriel? What's wrong?"

The elleth looked different. Her hair was wavy and she wore a dress that Lauren had never seen before. It was a dark purple, made of a shiny silk material. Sitting up in bed, Lauren said "You look pretty. What's the occasion?"

"The festival of flowers," Tiriel responded slowly. "Are you ill?"

"Oh, no." Lauren groaned. "Is that still today? I had hoped I could sleep through it all and wake up tomorrow."

"I will allow no such thing!" Tiriel made a tsking sound. "Out of bed Lauren. We do not have much time, but we must get you ready for the festival."

"What is wrong with going like this?" She pointed to her terribly wrinkled tunic and messy hair. "I'm perfect."

Tiriel laughed and pulled her friend out of the bed. They both froze when Lauren's stomach rumbled loudly. The elleth gasped, "Have you not eaten today?"

"Uhh…" Lauren winced as Tiriel gave a loud huff.

With a tone that reminded Lauren of her mother, the elleth ordered, "Sit there and brush your hair while I get some food. You must eat."

Following orders, Lauren slid over to the vanity seat and collapsed into it. It took several minutes to detangle her thick hair, but she finished by the time Tiriel returned with a plate of cut fruit and rice. While Lauren ate, Tiriel stood behind her. The elleth's hands were deft and nimble as they pulled and twisted Lauren's hair. She tried various combinations of braids, but none seemed to meet the elleth's expectations. Finally, she stepped back and said, "I like this best."

Lauren frowned at their mirror. "You didn't do anything. It's just down."

"Exactly," Tiriel smiled. "You never let your hair down. This will be the first time everyone will see how beautiful and thick your hair is. It is so unique."

Not caring how her hair looked, Lauren stood from the vanity. "Now what?"

"Where is your blue dress?" Tiriel already had her head in the small wardrobe. "Ah, here it is. Put this on."

"Yes ma'am," Lauren grumbled and complied. The blue dress was the nicest she owned. It was also made of silky material and had a single pendent in the front, just beneath her breast line. Lauren didn't dare look in the mirror. She'd become accustomed to wearing tunics, but this dress made her feel strange and out of place. If she didn't know better, Lauren could have been on her way to a renaissance fair in a costume. This was not how she imagined dressing herself for her twenty-fifth birthday.

Tiriel offered her arm, "Ready?"

"Ready," Lauren lied and linked arms with the elleth. They left her flet and walked together towards the great hall. As they came closer, the noise of music, laughter, and chatter became louder. Outside the hall stood two elleths who grinned as they handed out flower circlets to arriving elleths. Lauren took a circlet made of blue and red flowers carefully, afraid she'd break it. Even though everyone had described the festival as fun and enjoyable, she felt tense and uncomfortable. As soon as they stepped into the great hall, Lauren felt her feelings intensify.

They were beautiful.

The elves danced merrily and gracefully, no one stumbling or missing a step. The elleths seemed in particularly high spirits as they spun around a partner elf wearing a crown of flowers on his blonde head. Surrounding the dance floor were hundreds of equally delighted festival guests. The elves and elleths had worn their best tunics and dresses for the night. The expanse of rich, silk colors looked strikingly like a field of flowers in Lothlórien. Many elves held goblets filled with Elvin wine and ale. Several shot Lauren and Tiriel curious glances. A few even pointed openly at the mortal, who stared defiantly back.

"Enjoy yourself," Tiriel patted Lauren's arm. "Come, let us find some wine."

"Yes, I could use a drink right now. Or maybe a few," Lauren muttered and followed her friend through the field of elves.

The great hall had a high ceiling which was currently decorated with flower covered chandeliers. Around the perimeter of the room was a balcony, providing an excellent view of the festival below. While the main floor was crowded and full, the balcony offered several benches for couples and families to rest. Sitting on one such bench was a pair of blonde elves, who observed the festival with two very different expressions.

The younger seemed about to burst with a nervous excitement. His blue eyes scanned the crowds below rapidly and his fingers twitched in his lap, unable to sit still. The older elf appeared bored and cautious, not leaning forward as if to hide his face from someone looking up. Beneath him were several discarded flower crowns and an empty wine goblet.

"What if she does not come?" Rúmil asked worriedly. He looked to his brother, "Do you think I missed her entrance?"

Haldir sighed and pointed, "There she is."

"Where?"

"By the wine barrels."

"Ah yes, I see her!" Rúmil jumped from the bench and practically ran towards the staircase. "Wish me luck!"

The Marchwarden shook his head, amused at his little brother's most recent infatuation. However, he had to admit, this elleth seemed to have Rúmil especially animated. Usually Rúmil's romances involved him flattering an elleth until she grew boring to him, but it appeared that Tiriel had her brother yearning for a full-fledged courtship. Haldir felt relief that an elleth had finally brought his younger brother's appetite for incessant flirtation to an end. His brother was a strong guard, only incurring several injuries over his many years of protecting the border. However, Haldir worried that Rúmil would become too distracted with chasing elleths. Haldir watched his brother snake his way through the crowd towards Tiriel who stood with two other elleths, a look of determination but nerves on his face. Then, something else distracted the Marchwarden.

A black head of hair floated through the crowd in the opposite direction, away from Tiriel. He couldn't see the woman's face, but no one needed to. The only person with such dark hair was the mortal. Haldir watched in fascination, distracted from his brother's plight, as her hair glowed in the candlelight. In his travels, he'd seen the dark hair of other elves and mortals, but none so fine and shiny as hers. It reached midway down her back, surprising the elf. He'd never seen her hair down before and always assumed it was shorter. Now, he couldn't help but wonder why she hid such beautiful hair from sight. Then, she was gone. Lauren had disappeared into a corner beyond his bench's sight. Realizing he'd momentarily forgotten about his brother, Haldir moved his eyes back towards the barrels. Tiriel and Rúmil were not there. Instead, Haldir found his younger brother and Tiriel on the dance floor. Both elves had smiles and an embarrassing amount of blush on their cheeks. On his brother's head sat a crown of flowers.

Satisfied with this development, Haldir forced himself to stand and return to the festival below. He glanced at the flowers on the floor below and inwardly groaned. He'd already been forced to dance with three elleths and had no desire to continue dancing. As much as he wanted to leave, Haldir descended on the staircase and back into the crowd of celebrating elves. Part of being Marchwarden required actively being part of the city's community and holding the trust of its people. Haldir could not escape attending such festivals. Just as he spied his brother Orophin, Haldir's path was blocked by an elleth in a dark green dress. Arasinya stood in front of him with a confident smile as she held out a crown of white flowers.

"May I have the next dance Marchwarden?" She asked, leaning in slightly.

Haldir wanted to say no and he glanced at his brother, who watched them with an amused expression. Resigned, Haldir forced down his rejection and nodded silently. Arasinya beamed and placed the white flowers onto his head. She smiled at him one last time and walked away. With a few minutes left in the current song, Haldir approached his brother who held out a wine goblet. "I believe you need one of these," Orophin said.

Haldir wasted no time downing the red drink. He gave his brother a dark look, "Next year I will ensure to schedule myself at the border during this ridiculous festival."

Orophin laughed, "That is what you say every year brother."

The song came to an end and before Haldir could even begin to look for the elleth, Arasinya was upon him. Taking his arm, the Marchwarden allowed himself to be escorted to the dance floor.

Sometime later, standing against a wall were two companions. Lauren held her own empty goblet and peered into it mournfully.

Mallosdis chuckled, "You have the drinking stamina of a guard."

The woman laughed, "I've drank my fair share of wine in my world."

"Well, my feet grow tired. I think I will find Orophin and go to bed. Would you like me to get you more wine on my way?"

"No, thank you." Lauren said. "I will get it. Have a goodnight Mallosdis."

"Thank you," The elleth gave her a hug. "Enjoy yourself Lauren."

Several moments after the elleth left, Lauren pushed off the wall and took several steps forward. She giggled as she realized how much her body had been leaning against the wall. After five full goblets of wine, the buzz had finally kicked in. She seemed to float through the throng of elves, greeting those who were kind to say hello to her. Lauren felt frustrated. The elves were kind and friendly to her, but only as far as to say hello. No one attempted to draw her into the conversation and no one dared ask her to dance. Yes, she was welcomed but never was she truly accepted. She also grew more and more irritated as elves pointed or stared at her black hair. Had they never seen a brunette before?

People were supposed to be the center of attention on their birthdays, but not like this. People were supposed to be surrounded by friends and family, but no one invited Lauren to join their circle of conversation. She was alone, save for Mallosdis tonight and this frustrated her. Yes, she was sad but as she continued to empty goblets the sadness quickly turned into anger. It was this anger that drove her to continue drinking, hoping the buzz would eventually numb her as it had many times before. Besides, it was her birthday. She was supposed to get drunk.

As Lauren refilled her goblet, she peered at the dance floor. For most of the night, Tiriel and Rúmil had remained there, oblivious to anyone else. While it made her happy to see her friends dancing, Lauren couldn't help but feel more isolated. They were over there dancing while she stood here, alone with her goblet. With her goblet filled once more, she threw her head back and downed its contents quickly. Marines were experienced drinkers. She could keep up with the men as they went out to bars, it was something she prided herself on. But it had been many months since she'd been in that world. Now, her tolerance had lessened and Elvin wine was no weak drink. Lauren stared at hands and bit her lip. In her right hand was the empty goblet and in her left the crown of flowers.

"Who do I want to dance with?" She whispered to herself. After a moment, a name popped into her head and Lauren grinned. With new enthusiasm, she filled her goblet once more and filled a second one. Holding the two goblets, she walked away with a target in mind. She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her as she exited the hall.

Haldir stood with his arms crossed, idly listening to the debate between the elves that stood in a circle with him. They spoke about the new rumors of an evil rising in east. The rumors grew more and more absurd and soon the Marchwarden had grown bored. He'd began to find entertainment elsewhere until he saw the mortal leave, with an expression that peaked his interest. After spending so many mornings with the stubborn creature, he could tell when she had set herself on a mission. The determination in her face was unmistakable and the elf wondered what could have her so concentrated.

"Don't you agree Haldir?"

The Marchwarden turned his head to face his companions once more. "I do not. Until we know that there is such a threat, I do not think it wise to waste resources on building unnecessary flets."

And so the night continued. Haldir fell into a routine that switched from mundane conversation to dancing with an elleth. Soon, six new crowns of flowers sat on his head. He dared not take any of them off. He had learned years ago that removing the flowers publically was a form of insult towards the elleths who had given them. So, to his displeasure Haldir remained at the festival with an annoying amount of flowers on his head.

"Haldir!"

The voice was different from anything he'd heard tonight. The Marchwarden had heard his name many times during the festival, but none had the frantic and urgent tone of this speaker. Years as a guard told him something was wrong. Turning away from the conversation, without bothering to make an apology for leaving, he came face to face with Tiriel. She looked distraught and Haldir nearly rolled his eyes. How had his brother managed to hurt an elleth's feelings this time? Last time he'd look, the pair appeared still content as they danced.

To his surprise, Tiriel said, "Its Lauren."

"What about her?" He asked, carefully.

"Rúmil and I couldn't find her and we went searching," The elleth explained quietly, clearing not wanting to be overheard. "We found her at Greer's grave."

"Where is the problem?"

Tiriel gave the Marchwarden a hard look. "She speaks in a language that I cannot understand. She refuses to leave and pushed Rúmil when he attempted to pull her away. Also," the elleth sighed, "I believe she is drunk."

This new piece of information caused Haldir's eyebrow to raise. "What do you want me to do?"

"Rúmil thinks you can help us return her home."

Haldir nearly smiled. Finally! An escape from the festival. No more dancing and no more wearisome conversation. Needing no more motivation, Haldir nodded at Tiriel and took his leave. When he arrived, Haldir found his brother standing a short distance away from Lauren. She had taken off her shoes and now sat by the grave, speaking in a language he did not recognize. Discarded to the side were two empty wine goblets.

"Has she said anything in our language?" Haldir murmured to his brother as he came to a stop next to him.

Rúmil shook his head, looking concerned. "I do not know what language she speaks but I have heard the name of her brother several times. She has mentioned the word Scott many times too."

"Return to the festival," Haldir patted his brother on the arm. "I am sure that Tiriel is waiting for you there. Do not let this ruin your evening. I will take care of this."

Rúmil was about to object but Haldir insisted. "There is no reason for both of us to remain. Go."

Giving his friend one last glance, Rúmil nodded and left the clearing. Let alone, Haldir approached the woman slowly. He made sure to step extra hard on the ground so she would hear his approach. She turned and looked at him for several moments, deciding what to say. Finally, she patted the ground besides her and said, "Siéntate Haldir."

Despite the strange word, he understood what she asked and sat down beside her. When he did, the woman reached out and touched the flowers of his head. She laughed and spoke, "Usted recibió muchas flores esta noche, no?"

"I do not understand you," Haldir said in common tongue.

"Now you know how I feel," She responded.

"What language did you speak?"

"Spanish," She answered. "My world has many languages. My mother's parents came from a country called Peru, they speak Spanish there."

"What did you say to me?"

The woman grinned. "I said you got a lot of flowers tonight."

He nodded and said, "And you did not give anyone your flowers."

Lauren lifted the crown of flowers and sighed. She had sat on them accidentally and now they were crushed. "I did give my flowers to someone." She leaned forward and hung the flowers off the makeshift cross.

"They kept asking who I wanted to dance with," She said quietly, her voice cracking. "I would give anything to dance with Greer right now… With anyone from home."

They sat in silence for a while until Lauren pushed herself up. She stumbled and fell to the ground, but tried and succeeded the second time. Lauren tucked her hair behind her ears and lifted her arms into empty space. Haldir watched as she began to twirl around, eyes closed and humming to herself.

"You do not have to dance alone," He told her from where he sat. "You could have asked Rúmil to dance tonight."

"Tonight was Tiriel's time to dance with Rúmil," Lauren said without opening her eyes. Her turns were becoming slower as she nearly fell over, clearly dizzy. From the wine or the turns, he could not tell.

"Why not ask someone else to dance?"

Lauren snorted. "I was not asked to join a single conversation tonight. I'm an outsider here. People are polite to me, but that's it."

"What does Scott mean?" He asked after another silence ensued. Lauren stopped dancing instantly and opened her eyes.

She frowned at him. "How do you know that name?"

"Ah, so it is a person," Haldir smiled triumphantly. "Who is Scott?"

Lauren repeated the same gesture that she'd performed early that morning. The Marchwarden stood up, tired of the mortal's drunken antics. "What does that mean? To show me your middle finger?"

"It means that you should go away," She resumed dancing by herself. "Go away elf."

"Who is Scott?" Haldir approached her. Knowing that the name struck the woman deeply, he wanted to know why.

"None of your business."

He reached out and put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to stop dancing. "Come, you need to rest."

"Back off." She pushed, but Haldir was ready for it. He stood in place and Lauren began to hit his chest. "Don't touch me!"

"What upsets you tonight?" He asked softly, trying to calm her down.

Her hits faltered and finally, Lauren let her arms drop. "I'm alone here."

"You are not alone," The Marchwarden said confused. "You have made friends here and have the support of my Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn."

"That's not what I mean," She sounded on the verge of tears. "For the first time in my life, no one told me happy birthday. There's no one here who knows that I'm twenty five today and even if they did, what would it matter to an elf? You're immortal. Twenty five years doesn't mean shit to you."

She pushed his hands away and walked back to stand by Greer's grave. "He was my friend. If he'd been here, we would've drank our own wine together. We would have celebrated another good year. If I were home, my family would have called to tell me that they love me and happy birthday. I would be drunk with friends at a bar, dancing and probably doing a few more shots that I should. But instead I'm here, the outsider, dancing with a ghost."

"You do not have to dance with a ghost," Haldir approached the woman again. "You think that you are alone and must spend this special day alone, but did you tell anyone that is your birth date?"

"Birthday," She corrected and then sighed, "No. Everyone was excited for the festival. I didn't want to distract-"

"There is your mistake," The elf told her in what was not an unkind voice. "You did not give your friends the chance to celebrate with you. I know that if my brothers had known, they would have honored your world's tradition for a birthday."

"Like shots?" Lauren looked at the elf doubtfully.

"Our worlds are very different and I do not know what shots are," Haldir shrugged. "But from what you have said, it seems that dancing is part of celebrating a birthday. Correct?"

"Yes," She frowned. "What does-"

"Then dance with me," Haldir cleared his throat awkwardly. "I have not been the most considerate friend to you, but I am still a friend, not an enemy."

Lauren gave the elf a dubious look. "I've seen the way you elves dance. It's nothing like we do."

"Then teach me," He said simply.

"Are you sure?" She pointed to the flowers on his head. "It looks like you've had enough dancing for the night."

Haldir reached up and removed the flowers from his head. Without a second glance, he let them fall to the ground and then reached out, offering his hand. "I am sure."

Maybe it was the wine, but Lauren accepted the hand. She allowed herself to be drawn into Haldir's arms. She adjusted his hand on her back and then looked up. His blue eyes were looking straight at her, waiting.

"This is called the waltz. It's a simple three step, we just mirror each other so when I step back you step forward. Follow my lead."

Haldir gaped at the mortal for a moment. Follow my lead… He was the Marchwarden of the Lothlórien city guard! He was a leader, not a follower. Before he could recover from his shock, she had begun to lead them through a procession of steps and turns. Haldir spent hours this evening dancing with several beautiful elleths. Each one stared uncomfortably at him while he led the steps. Now, the Marchwarden allowed a woman to pull and push him various ways, making the decisions for him. It was a strange feeling to follow another's lead in such a close, beautiful dance. Strange, but not unpleasant. Haldir learned the rhythm of the dance quickly and soon the two reached an equilibrium. She did not lead, nor did he. Together, they stepped and turned. Haldir found himself staring down at her face, which was looking to the side with a faraway expression. Her skin was darker than any he'd seen before, but it was a tan that seemed to glow even in the moonlight. Her eyelashes were dark and thick, giving her eyes a soft look he failed to notice before.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked gently.

"The last time I danced the waltz," Lauren said still looking off into another world, literally. "It was last year with my father, at a formal dinner. He'd been asked to give a speech and my mom couldn't go, so he took me instead. It was nice you know? It was just me and my dad."

"Does he have hair like yours?" Haldir lifted his hand from her back and let it touch a lock that had fallen into her face. It was just as smooth as he imagined it.

"No, I have my mother's hair." She took the hair from his grasp and tucked it behind her ear. "I thought you elves wouldn't like my hair. It's so dark and well, yours is so light…"

"Your hair is beautiful," Haldir said without thinking. He instantly regretted his words and expected for Lauren to mock him, but she only smiled up at him.

"Thank you," Her eyes closed and she began to hum a melody foreign to him. It was slow and they continued to step together. After several minutes, her hums drifted off and she began to pull away. Not letting her go, Haldir began to hum suddenly, choosing the first Elvin melody that came to mind. Lauren hesitated, but she continued to dance with the elf. The song was new to her and she closed her eyes, enjoying the tune. She leaned her head forward, resting her ear against Haldir's chest. As he hummed, his chest vibrated with the music and Lauren smiled contentedly.

"Happy Birthday Lauren," Haldir whispered.


	10. the Eye of Sauron

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Three years later.**

The sun shone brightly, its rays finding more holes in the forest canopy. The extra light brightened the city and as a result, brightened the moods of the elves within. Children ran about in their new light, short sleeved summer clothing. The young elves threw balls, chased one another, or carefully braided the hair of dolls. The adults walked with an extra bounce in their step. From the crowded stairways and paths, it seemed that every elf had decided to stay outside today. Two elves walked side by side through the masses. Like so many others, their faces were relaxed and carefree. However, there was something about the two that set them apart. The look of new, fresh love was unmistakable. As Rúmil and Tiriel walked, their shoulders and arms brushed far too often to be coincidence. They smiled coyly at one another, oblivious to the knowing looks elves gave them. To the surprise of many, the notorious youngest brother of the Marchwarden had finally settled his attentions on one elleth.

Galadriel watched from her balcony as the pair continued their stroll. They carried baskets, holding towels and food. This was a common sight in the city. When it grew warm enough, the river became a popular place for elves to gather. Watching her city so alive brought great joy to the regal lady. Rúmil had always been a favorite of Galadriel and she found further happiness in watching him walk with Tiriel. While signs of darkness grew stronger beyond her forest, the light within proved strong.

"My love," The soft voice of Celeborn interrupted her watching. With one last smile at the two elves below, Galadriel pulled away from the balcony rail and turned. Walking inside, she joined her husband who stood with a letter in hand. "Thranduil has written again and I am afraid he will not stop."

Galadriel sighed and took the letter, scanning its contents quickly. Finished, she shook her head solemnly. "He does not understand."

"I shall reply that our answer has not changed," Celeborn said. "And I will add that we do not appreciate these requests."

"It will not stop him from writing again." The elleth walked through a doorway and approached the pillar and bowl. Slowly, she filled the bowl with clear water as her husband joined her. They stood together, peering into the water. "Three years ago, everything we knew about this world changed. A new weapon arrived and we have managed to keep it a secret from the dark one. Thranduil does not understand we cannot risk such a weapon leaving our borders."

"He only wants to protect his people," Celeborn noted. "She has kept the orcs out for three years. He believes she can do the same for Mirkwood."

"I have looked into these waters and seen many things," Galadriel touched the water and watched the ripples. "Most I do not understand, but there is thing I know for certain."

As the ripples disappeared, an image began to form. Slowly, a woman with dark black hair appeared in the mirror. She stood on the edge of a river, water dripping from her soaked tunic to the ground below. Her hair stuck to her face and clothes, heavy from the water. A large smile erupted on the woman's face as she watched something beyond the mirror's view.

"What do you know?" Celeborn asked gravely.

The image of the woman vanished and was replaced with an erratic, jumpy view of the forest. The mirror seemed to be looking down at the forest from high in the sky. It darted back and forth urgently, always trying to zoom in but as soon as it neared the canopy something forced the mirror back. The image could not get closer than a bird's eye view of the forest. It was as if the mirror tried to enter the forest but was repelled by an unknown force.

"He is looking for her," Galadriel said quietly. "I have kept his gaze out of the forest and her image hidden, but he grows stronger each day. I feel his eye on the forest even now, pushing against my power."

"Who searches for her?"

Galadriel looked at her husband with a tight expression. "Sauron. The great eye is looking for Lauren and will not stop until he has her."

A silence fell between the pair. Celeborn finally spoke. "We must tell her, she deserves to know."

"Yes, we must."

...

* * *

...

"Jump!"

Lauren stood by the river, staring up at a rock that sat high above the water. Standing on the edge of it, looking very doubtful and nervous was Beriadan. His hair and clothes were dry, so far untouched by the cool water of the river. When he arrived to join his friends, they had instantly told him to climb and jump off the rock. Afraid of disappointing the older guards and in attempt to preserve his reputation, the young elf had obliged. Now though, Lauren wondered if he'd be able to jump. The crowd below continued to yell and whistle, waiting for poor Beriadan to make a move.

Just as Lauren began to lose interest, the elf leapt into the air. His shrieks caused the elves below to howl with laughter. She watched as Beriadan's arms flailed helplessly until they disappeared beneath the water. After several seconds, Beriadan's head broke through and the elves cheered as his terrified expression transformed into a look of victory and adrenaline. Glancing up at the rock he'd jump from, Beriadan laughed and let out a whoop.

"That looks absolutely terrifying," A feminine voice declared. Lauren turned around to see two familiar elves arrive at the scene.

"It's not as scary as it looks," Rúmil answered as he and Tiriel set their baskets down a safe distance from the river's reach. "By the looks of you Lauren, it seems that you have already jumped in."

Lauren glowered, "No. A certain pain of my ass pushed me in."

Rúmil brightened, "Oh, so Haldir's here?"

"Somewhere around here," She waved carelessly.

Pointing somewhere behind Lauren, Tiriel smiled, "There he is."

The three companions looked to see the Marchwarden sitting on another rock alone. It was not as far high as the one Beriadan and the others jumped from, but it still offered quite a fall. He sat watching the elves below with an amused expression. His blonde hair, notably dry, seemed to glow in the sunlight. He looked content and peaceful, Lauren thought bitterly. While she'd been pushed into the water he sat there completely dry. Her bitterness was not sincere though, it was rooted more in humor than anger. Slowly over the years, Lauren had noticed a change in the Marchwarden. As time passed and the orcs remained away from the forest borders, Haldir had softened somewhat. After the first several months of quiet borders, he'd recalled the double watches. The guards and their families had celebrated, glad for more time together. Then, after a year he'd shortened patrol times. The new, shorter schedule allowed him, Rúmil, and Orophin time together in the city. Normally, at least one brother had always been away at the border on duty. Spending less time at the border and without skirmishes with orcs, Haldir's harshness had lessened.

"He pushed you in then?" Rúmil said gleefully, "We should return the favor. What say you?"

Lauren nodded and the two began their hunt. Tiriel only chuckled and walked to the river, content to swim as her companions stirred up trouble. Together, Lauren and Rúmil made their way carefully up the incline, climbing towards the rock. They moved slowly and deliberately. Three years of training had greatly improved Lauren's ability to sneak upon elves. Finally, they reached the top and waited. Haldir sat still, with his back to them. After several moments, Rúmil nodded and they jumped forward. Rúmil and Lauren stretched their arms out, intent on pushing the target elf over the edge. However, before they could even make contact Haldir's body leaned heavily to the right. With a shout of alarm, Rúmil's body had nothing to stop its momentum and fell over the edge. Lauren's body slammed into Haldir's, but he was ready. His arms pushed hers back and Lauren found herself pinned against the rock.

They glared at each other until she rolled her eyes. "When did you know?"

"I heard your breathing," Haldir snorted. "You still have a lot to learn."

"Damn it."

"You should have known better," He leaned forward, whispering. "I am-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Lauren kicked into action. Her legs powerfully pushed up, forcing the elf's body to roll forward and over her. Pulling herself along with their arms still locked, she landed on top. Chuckling, Lauren said, "This seems familiar…"

Haldir shook his head ruefully. "Your tricks are getting old."

"And yet they still work," Lauren let her body fall so that she lay on top of him. "You're getting rusty Haldir."

"Enough. Over you go." Haldir pushed her body off him and dangerously close to the edge.

Lauren laughed and said, "No… Over _we_ go!" Locking her fingers around his wrists, she yanked as her body rolled over the edge and together they fell. She laughed as she let him go, turning her body so it would fall feet first. As they fell, she looked and their eyes met. Despite the turn of events, Haldir seemed to be enjoying the rush of flying as well. When they hit the water Lauren closed her eyes, relishing the feeling of cool water on a hot day. Swimming to the top, she found Haldir already heading towards the shore. The elves were all shouting and laughing, pleased to see the great Marchwarden finally fall. Lauren made no attempt to return to shore, instead she lay on her back and stared at the sky. At this turn of the river, the canopy was thin enough to allow enough sunlight through for sunbathing. If she floated in the right place, she could sometimes even see the sky.

It was a dangerous sight. The sky was proof that there was more to this world than just the forest. The vast blue space caused an itch to travel beyond the borders. An itch to see what else Middle Earth held. Three and a half years in Lothlórien had provided shelter, friends, and safety but she could never rid herself of the itch to seek more. What else was out there? What if there were more survivors? With her language lessons long since finished and training complete, Lauren felt restless. It took two and half years, but Haldir had finally permitted her to join the patrols on the border. He still insisted she continue training while in the city, but Lauren was pleased to have a job and income at last. She thought this would provide a sense of belonging at last, but traveling to the very edge of Lothlórien had stirred up curiosity. She'd seen fields beyond the forest border and still felt a burning desire to step outside the tree line.

"You look comfortable," Rúmil appeared, treading water besides her.

"I am," She smiled, keeping her eyes on the small patch of blue she could see high above.

"Well than I am sorry to inform you that the Lady has sent a messenger for you," The elf told her. "He says that she wishes to see you immediately."

Lauren glanced at the shore to see a new elf. The messenger spoke with Haldir, who had a towel wrapped around neck. She did not know his name, but vaguely recognized the newcomer. "I wonder what about," She gave her friend a worried look. "Is there something wrong?"

Rúmil swam besides her as they made their way to shore. He shook his head, "I do not know. He only asked that I retrieve you."

Her tunic was heavy and clung to her skin as she walked towards her basket. As she approached, she realized her towel had already been removed. Giving Haldir a dirty look, she held her arm outstretched. He smirked, removed her towel from his neck, and returned it.

"Next time, bring your own." She muttered and used the already damp towel to dry her hair.

"Next time, do not push me in." He replied smartly. "Come, let us find the Lady."

"Us?"

"I have need to speak with her and Lord Celeborn before I return to the border," Haldir explained as they bid their friends farewell. Together, they walked on the path barefoot. They traveled quietly, not speaking or making noise as they returned to the city. Lauren focused on her feet and was pleased when they made no sounds on the dirt below. Living with elves had taught her how to move silently. Still, she would never match their ability to seemingly glide over the ground.

"So it was my breathing then?" She finally asked. "What did I do wrong?"

"You breathed too heavily on the climb," Haldir gave her an amused look. "However, I will admit that I did not hear you until you were nearly to the top. You are improving. Mortals normally get louder with age, but you are proving to be the quietest mortal I have ever encountered."

"It's strange," Lauren told him. "I'll be twenty-eight years old in a few days but I don't feel it. I know three years isn't a huge jump, but I don't feel like I've gotten any older. If anything, I feel better. Instead of my running slowing down, I feel faster than ever."

"I would agree," He nodded. "But you have also been training harder, it is logical for your fitness to improve."

Lauren shrugged, knowing there was no point in discussing it further. What Haldir said made sense. Once her basic training finished, Haldir and Rúmil replaced her sessions with more advanced topics and activities. Then she'd joined the guards at the border and to keep up with them, she'd been forced to learn how to run in jump in the trees quickly. Still, she couldn't help but think something wasn't right. She shouldn't feel this good at twenty-eight. The last time she felt this strong was in her prime track years in high school, when she'd weighed nothing but could eat a mountain of food.

Waiting at the bottom of the staircase stood the Lord and Lady of the forest. Lauren felt a sense of déjà vu as she and Haldir approached, leaving a trail of wet and grassy footprints behind. The last time she and Haldir had approached the leaders had been the first time she'd enter the city. A lot had changed since then, but Lauren still did not know how to properly greet the elves. While Haldir bowed, she nodded her head awkwardly. No matter what, she was still a mortal human from another realm. They'd befriended and welcomed her, but she still could not bring herself to bow to Galadriel and Celeborn. People didn't bow to the President of the United States, it wouldn't be right.

"We are sorry to have interrupted your time at the river Lauren Harris," Lord Celeborn began. "But we have urgent news to speak to you about."

Lauren frowned, "Yes sir but Haldir wished to-"

"Haldir," Lady Galadriel smiled, but it seemed forced. "We will speak of your concerns later. My apologies but we must speak with Lauren alone."

At the Lady's words, Lauren felt a sense of true dread fill her. She'd never seen the Elvin leaders turn away their Marchwarden. Whatever they had to share must be truly important. Lauren glanced at Haldir and found him looking equally surprised. As he bowed again, he turned and made eye contact with her briefly. They said nothing to one another, but Lauren could feel his concern and confusion. Then he was gone and Lauren found herself anxiously waiting alone.

"Come, we must show you something." Lady Galadriel said and began to climb the staircase with her husband. Lauren trailed behind, fingers clutched tightly around the handle of her basket. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest. They took the familiar route to the room with Galadriel's water mirror.

"Tell us what you see," Lord Celeborn instructed. His voice was deep and commanding, but not forceful. His expression was blank as Lauren stepped forward cautiously.

Her eyes fell on the water. To her relief, only a reflection of a human Lauren stared back. No pointy ears or anything out of the ordinary. Just as she opened her mouth to say so, the water began to change. It turned orange then red, until the colors blended. An image of fire appeared- no! Not just fire, but an eye made of flames. It was distant, hovering in the far reaches of the mirror. The more she stared however, the closer the burning eye became. The eye seemed frantic, moving its gaze from left to right. Lauren felt a sense of desperation from the eye as it obviously searched for something. The water began to steam slightly, as if feeling the heat of the flames.

"I see an eye," She said quietly, taking a step back. "It's made of flames."

Immediately, Celeborn splashed the water with his hand, shattering the image. The eye disappeared and water fell onto the ground below, still steaming and hot. Lord Celeborn stared at his wife with a morose expression. "Then it is true."

"What did I just see?" Lauren asked, concerned at their reactions.

Lady Galadriel's eyes did not leave the bowl. "The eye of Sauron. Come, let us sit. We have much to tell you."

...

* * *

...

Haldir leaned against the doorway, arms crossed and patience wearing thin. He had waited for over an hour but still, Lauren did not return home. The moment his Lord and Lady sent him away, the Marchwarden knew something was amiss. There were not many things that were kept from him. As protector of the city, Haldir would make sure to find out what it was.

When Haldir finally saw the black hair of a certain mortal in the distance, he readied his words. No matter how sharp-tongued Lauren proved, he would ensure to get the truth out of her. However, when she finally turned the corner the Marchwarden pressed his lips shut.

Despite her tanned skin, the woman looked pale and sick. Her feet dragged heavily and body seemed to carry an invisible weight. Lauren looked up and did not seem surprised to see the elf waiting outside her home.

Three years ago, he would have taunted her. But that was before they'd come to an understanding. She was not just a mortal, but a friend. So Haldir felt his determination drain away as concern rose up. "What is wrong?" He asked, stepping forward.

Lauren pressed past him, opening her door and stepping inside. When she did not shut it behind her, Haldir took it as an invitation to follow. As he closed the door and lit several candles, Lauren collapsed into the armchair.

"Does every child in this world learn about Sauron and the rings?" She asked, looking at him solemnly.

Haldir was taken aback by the question. The fall of Sauron had occurred many years before and he did not expect Lauren to know about such a time. Frowning, he answered, "We elves teach our children. It is hard for us to forget such an evil when many of us were there. As for men, I do not know. Why do you ask Lauren? What worries you so?"

Lauren leaned back and stared at the ceiling. In a remarkably calm voice she said, "The eye of Sauron is searching for me. He thinks I am a weapon and wants to use me."

The statement left the elf in a stunned silence.

Centuries of leading the guards of Lothlórien could not have prepared Haldir for such a report. He could only stare at Lauren, unable to speak or respond. When he did not say anything for a full ten seconds, Lauren chuckled darkly. "Well that's a first."

Her ability to find humor in such a situation made Haldir regain use of his tongue. "How do they know? How can Sauron know of you?"

"Lady Galadriel says he has turned his sights on Lothlórien. She is shielding the forest but he continues to search." She gave the elf a bitter smile, "I guess our plan to spread word of my gun worked too well. Word must have spread back to Mordor, not just the orcs nearby."

"He will never find you," Haldir said confidently. "The Lady Galadriel will never allow him into this forest."

"Still, I am a threat. She can only do so much. What if sends an army for me? My presence alone has made Lothlórien a target." Lauren's voice grew cold. Her fingers began to intertwine and pull at each other, a habit displayed only when she grew nervous. "I can't stay here. I can't risk the lives of-"

"Listen to me very carefully Lauren Harris," Haldir grabbed her hands and held them in his. He hated her nervous habit. "It is my duty to protect my people. You may have been torn from your world, but you are not homeless. Lothlórien is your home now. I will not let Sauron or any harm come to you, you have my word as Marchwarden and as your friend."

Lauren gazed at his expression for a long moment, before nodded hesitantly. "I know you won't Haldir. But you and I are both soldiers, we know how dangerous hiding from an enemy can be. You can hide, but eventually they will find you."

"What would you do?" The elf asked in obvious frustration. "Leave my Lady's protection? The moment you leave our borders, they will hunt you down."

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Lauren sighed. "You trained me, you know that I won't make it an easy hunt."

"Where will you go?" He pressed. "You cannot run about Middle Earth with orcs on your scent."

Lauren pulled her hands away. "Mirkwood."

Haldir's eyebrow rose. "Mirkwood?"

"King Thranduil has invited me to his kingdom," She said seriously. "Sauron will see me leaving but I will hide in Mirkwood before he knows where I've gone. I'll be safe, Lothlórien will be safe… _You_ will be safe."

"You cannot leave," Haldir tried to reach for her hands again but Lauren evaded him.

"But I want to!" She burst.

The elf sat back, surprisingly stung by the words. "What in the name of the Valar could possibly make you want to?"

"Haldir, I made a promise to Greer. I promised that I would never give up looking for a way home. I've lingered here too long. Clearly nothing is going to happen if I stay in Lothlórien. Perhaps I will find this Gandalf and seek his help. Or I could go to Lord Elrond and-"

"Do my brothers mean so little to you? How will Tiriel feel when you leave?" Haldir said coolly. "Does the life you have made here mean nothing?"

Lauren could feel her friend withdrawing into his walls. The signs of familiarity between them began to disappear as Haldir pulled away and sat straight, eyes cold and distant. His face tightened into a blank canvas, something she had not seen him do in a very long time. It hurt to see this side of Haldir. It had taken years for them to reach the familiarity of friendship and despite herself, Lauren felt regret at causing such a reaction.

"Of course that's not true," She felt her voice soften. "I am grateful to have fallen into Lothlórien. Now that I know more, I understand I could have fallen into dangerous places. But please understand Haldir, I must keep my promise. What if there are other survivors in the world who were not as lucky as Greer or me. What if they are living amongst the kingdoms of men?"

"What if there are none?" Haldir challenged.

She winced, "Then I will accept it. There is no way of knowing until I check. I must search."

"And leave my brothers and Tiriel behind?"

Lauren tilted her head, confused slightly. "What about you? You keep pretending as if you will not miss me."

If she thought that Haldir could become no colder, his next words proved her wrong. Standing up, Haldir walked towards the door and as he opened it said, "In sixty years you will be dead and what will it matter then?"


	11. Mirkwood

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Author's Note:** To clarify, this is an eventual Legolas-OC story. Be patient, I do not believe in romances that start and develop immediately.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Tiriel hummed to herself as she plucked a red flower and lifted it to her nose. She inhaled deeply, feeling the scent fill her lungs before letting the flower fall into her basket. The gathering of flowers for the flower chains of the festival had begun. Elleths of all ages, from toddlers to the eldest of the city came to participate. Tiriel looked forward to the event every year. She turned as the elleth beside her gave an exasperated sigh.

"I told Orophin that she was too young to attend," Mallosdis said as she put her basket down to help her daughter stand upright. The young child seemed unfazed by her fall and approached another bundle of flowers. With small, slightly chubby fingers the little elleth tugged but failed to free the flower from its stem. Mallosdis shook her head in amusement. "Next year would have been wiser."

"Perhaps," Tiriel agreed. Pulling her attention away from the struggling child, she frowned. "Where is Lauren?"

Mallosdis also looked around them, searching. It did not take long for them to find their friend. Her dark hair seemed like a black smudge on the canvas of brightly colored field of flowers. The woman stared at the forest ground, eyes glazed over and a gloomy expression upon her face. She sat alone, separated from the other elleths who merrily collected flowers into their baskets. Mallosdis and Tiriel exchanged concerned looks.

"She has been distant since the Lady spoke to her," Tiriel said. "She will not explain what happened, not to me or Rúmil."

"Well surely Haldir knows," Mallosdis stated. "He knows her better than any of us. Perhaps she misses home, it is her birthday today after all."

"No," Tiriel bit her lip. "From what Rúmil has told me, the Lady had troubling news. I tried to ask Haldir yesterday, but he acted strangely. I believe something has happened between the two."

This made Mallosdis' eyebrows furrow. "A fight?"

"Most likely, those two have always been far too strong headed for their own good."

Mallosdis gave the other elleth a wry smile, "Or perhaps something else happened."

"What do you mean?" Tiriel asked, unsure of what to make of the mischievous smile. Then she understood. Her eyes widened, "No. You could not possibly mean-"

"Oh come now," Mallosdis returned her attention to her daughter who had given up on the flowers and seemed content to just touch petals admiringly. "You must have thought about the possibility too?"

"B-But they…" Tiriel struggled for the right words. "He is an elf and she is a mortal."

"It is not common, true enough," Mallosdis admitted. "But not unheard of. Do you not think they are well suited for one another?"

Tiriel could not overcome her shock at such a suggestion. Unable to process the question, she instead chose to shrug slightly. Silence overcame the elleths and soon Mallosdis had drifted away, following her curious child. Tiriel stood alone, watching her mortal friend from afar in puzzlement.

...

* * *

...

The Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn both looked up from their respective books when Lauren entered the room. With their silvery hair and light, white clothing they literally glowed in the sunlight. Even if she spent the rest of her life trapped in this world, Lauren would never become accustomed to the startling beauty of the immortal elves. It was almost frightening to her now. Suppressing a shudder, Lauren bowed her head respectfully.

"What is wrong?" Lady Galadriel asked, placing her book down on the table. Lord Celeborn followed his wife's example, his brow becoming creased as his mood turned serious.

When the woman hesitated, the lord made a sweeping motion with his hand. "Come, sit with us."

Lauren took an empty seat across the table from the city leaders. Taking a deep breath, she looked into Lord Celeborn's eyes as she spoke. The glittering, magical eyes of Lady Galadriel still made her feel awkward. The elleth could not see into her mind thankfully, but she worried that if she looked too long somehow Lady Galadriel would be able to. "I had a dream and I don't know what to make of it."

When she didn't receive a reply, Lauren took the silence as a cue to continue. "I'm not sure if elves dream like we do, but when I dream I know it's fake. I hardly remember my dreams in the first place. But last night… Last night was different. I found myself standing in a volcano, speaking with a man in dark armor."

"Sauron." Lady Galadriel whispered. She did not pose it as a question, but as a statement.

"Yes," Lauren confirmed. Her fingers pulled at each other, recalling the dream sent a nervous buzz through her body. "He offered me a deal. If I serve him and allow him the use of my weapons, he will send me home."

Lord Celeborn leaned forward and in a hard tone began, "You cannot believe-"

"I already know its complete and utter bullshit." Lauren beat him to it.

Her blatant summary of the speech the Lord was about to give her caused Celeborn to freeze, his mouth open in surprise. Not much caught the regal elf off guard. Gaining his senses, Lord Celeborn sat back in his chair again.

"With all due respect," Lauren said in an alarmingly calm voice, "I didn't come here to tell you about a bad nightmare and that I'm scared. This may not mean anything to you, but I'm a god damn Marine. I came here to make a plan. Clearly Sauron knows where I am and for all we know, he's gathering an army to attack. I will not put your city at risk."

"We cannot risk Sauron attaining your weapons," Lord Celeborn told her. "In the last war, he almost defeated our army. We must hide you from him."

"The fact that he knows I'm in Lothlórien defeats the purpose of hiding," Lauren said dryly.

"We have successfully kept his forces out," Lord Celeborn gave her a questioning look. "Will you not miss your friends here? Haldir and his family are clearly fond of you."

"Yeah," Lauren felt her tone turn dark. "Maybe for the next sixty years. Then what does it matter? I'll be dead."

Lady Galadriel reached out, touching Lauren's arm in a comfort. "Do not fear your mortality. Perhaps it is best that you leave our borders and meet the men of this realm."

"I'm not afraid of dying," Lauren subtly leaned away from the elleth's touch. "I'm grateful for the life you have given me here, but I made a promise to Greer that I would keep searching. There may be other survivors out there. It has been a difficult decision, but I must leave the city. The trick is making sure Sauron knows it so that your people may be safe."

"Are you sure that now is the time to leave?" Lord Celeborn questioned. "There is still time."

"As soon as possible," Lauren felt her throat tighten. She did not want to leave her new friends, but Haldir's words have hardened her resolution. She'd spent the past year thinking about leaving and the time had finally come. Haldir may have been speaking out of anger, but he had reminded her that staying would only put off the inevitable. Lauren would keep growing older and everyone she cared for would not. They would remain young and strong while she wilted before their eyes. Lauren didn't want to die in this world, she wanted to die at home with her real family… But damn it to hell if she would die as an ugly old woman surrounded by stunning immortals. No, if she were to die in this world she'd make sure it was with her own people.

After a moment, Lady Galadriel nodded and stood up. "Then it is settled. We will call upon Mithrandir for his help. He will take you where you desire to go."

"And where is that?" Lord Celeborn asked. Both elves looked at her curiously, awaiting the answer.

"Mirkwood," Lauren stood up as well. "I will go to Mirkwood and then the kingdoms of men."

"Then so it shall be," The lord said quietly.

...

* * *

...

"What did you do brother?"

The question was accusatory. Haldir paused in his blade sharpening to look up. Orophin and Rúmil stood together, both with their arms crossed and with equally accusatory expressions.

Haldir leaned back against the tree, smiling, "Why happy greetings to you both too."

"What have you done this time?" Orophin asked again.

"I do not know what you are referring to," Haldir replied easily. "I have done nothing today but clean my blades and make more arrows."

Rúmil rolled his eyes, "Enough with your games Haldir. We know that you have done something to upset Lauren. You always press your luck with her and once again, you have pressed too hard."

This made the Marchwarden frown, "Mortals are known for their emotional outbursts, their women in particular. Why do you assume I am to blame if she is upset?"

When the two younger elves gave him a knowing look, Haldir sighed in defeat. "I may have said something too unkind."

"You forget that not everyone is a guard," Orophin shook his head softly. "Haldir, you must remember to watch your tone with others."

Haldir smiled tightly, "She is a guard."

"True, but she is also not an ordinary guard," Orophin pointed out. "She is in another world and misses home. You know better than to taunt her, especially this time of year. Now what did you say?"

The Marchwarden sighed again and muttered, "That she'd be dead in sixty years."

Rúmil sat down and groaned, "You did not brother!"

"How could you say such a thing?" Orophin also sat down, realizing the severity of the situation. "That is harsh, even for you Haldir."

Disliking being chastised by his younger siblings, Haldir became defensive and snapped, "It is not my fault. She angered me and-"

"She always angers you," Rúmil sniggered. "Everyone angers you."

"She plans on leaving Lothlórien!" Haldir retorted.

Rúmil's mirth vanished instantaneously. "What? When?"

"I do not know when, but she spoke of traveling to Mirkwood." The bitterness in the Marchwarden's voice was obvious, but Orophin and Rúmil glanced at each other in surprise. This is what had put their brother in such a foul mood? Neither expected that Lauren's departure would impact him in such a way.

Proceeding carefully, Orophin tried to sound reasonable. "Does that not make sense? Would you not also search for others of your kind if you were ripped from this world?"

Haldir glared, "Of course I would."

"Then why did you try to hurt her?"

The eldest elf attempted to hold his glare, but slowly his face relaxed. His anger subsided and Haldir forced himself to calm down. "And so has arrived the day that my younger brothers surpass my wisdom," He murmured, with a hint of a humor. Squaring his shoulders, the Marchwarden forgot his pride and admitted, "I did her wrong to say such a thing. I must apologize, but I do not know how."

Rúmil grinned wryly, "I have an idea. Come let us find Tiriel."

...

* * *

...

Lauren sat her vanity, staring idly at the mirror as she brushed her hair. It wasn't until the knocking came at the door that Lauren snapped out of her reverie. For the fifth time in the past hour, her mind had slipped from this world and deep into memories of a world far away. She'd been thinking about her fifteenth birthday when she'd thrown a fit because Anthony had stolen the attention of her friends. Fifteen year old girls were easily distracted when the seventeen year old Anthony was around and he knew it. Typical Anthony, she thought to herself as she went to the door.

"Mae g'ovannen Lauren," Beriadan stood there with a nervous smile on his face. He wore a dark green tunic and kept his hands clasped behind his back as he waited for her response.

Recovering her surprise, Lauren returned the greeting and opened the doorway more, "Come in Beriadan. Is there something wrong?"

The elf slipped past her and stood awkwardly. He cleared his throat and shook his head, a little too quickly. Lauren suppressed a smile, well accustomed to Beriadan's antics. He may be seventy years older than her, but she'd learned that he was the youngest of the guard and often acted like it. She liked the elf, he'd always been kind to her and made attempts to include her in conversations. She also would never forget his attempt to communicate sleeping her first day with the elves.

When Beriadan said nothing, Lauren offered, "Would you like a drink or some food?"

He again shook his head quickly. "No, thank you though. I came to… Well I came to offer you your first dance tonight."

This made Lauren tilt her head, not unkindly but curiously. When she did not laugh at him, Beriadan continued, "This will be your fourth festival and I have never seen you dance with anyone. I like to think that we are friends and I do not like to see my friends unhappy."

Emotion swept through Lauren and she beamed. She did not expect such a kind gesture tonight. After the past few years, Lauren had fallen into a routine of attending the festival for a short time to watch her friends dance and make an appearance. Once she felt lonely enough though, she made an exit and spent the rest of the night sitting beside Greer's grave. Usually Haldir joined her, seeking respite from the many admirers who sought a dance with him. She enjoyed and welcomed his company, but after their fight Lauren did not expect Haldir to join her this year. It pained her to think he wouldn't come, but perhaps it was for the best.

"That is very kind of you Beriadan," Lauren said. "I'm grateful to call you my friend. But won't your admirers be disappointed to see you dancing with me? I don't want to ruin your fun."

Beriadan snorted, "If they truly seek a dance with me, they will simply wait their turn. Now may I escort you to the great hall, my lady?"

Pulling his arms from behind his back, Beriadan revealed a ring of violet flowers. "Traditionally the elleths give us a crown of flowers, but I believe that since I asked you, these are yours."

Lauren felt a sense of nostalgia as the elf placed the flowers on her hair. This all seemed eerily similar to a boy giving his prom date a corsage. Shaking thoughts of her world away, Lauren focused on the present. Beriadan was doing something extraordinarily generous and she did not want to lose herself in wistful thoughts of another world. The fact of the matter was she was there in Lothlórien and she needed to act like it. Besides, she would not be in the city for much longer if all went according to plan. "Thank you," She said as she took the elf's arm.

...

* * *

...

Haldir swirled the wine in his goblet experimentally, doing his best to tune out the conversation around him. The elleths had joined him and two guards minutes before. While the other two elves seemed pleased to have Lady Arasinya and her companions' attentions, Haldir had immediately downed half his wine. Each year Arasinya seemed to become permanently attached to his side at the festival. Haldir blamed himself. Thirty years ago he had encouraged her attentions and spent a summer courting her, but when he it came to an end the elleth refused to give up. It was only when he heard Lauren's name enter the conversation did Haldir look up from his wine glass.

"Well that is quite a surprise," The lady Arasinya said as she looked somewhere past Haldir's shoulders. "I confess, I find it slightly odd that an elf would allow himself to dabble with a mortal."

"They are friends," The guard named Veryan told her, also looking behind Haldir. "I think it is good to see the Lady Lauren joining in the festival festivities."

Confused at their words, Haldir turned and froze. Entering the great hall was Lauren with ring of purple flowers on her head, laughing at something the elf to her side said. Haldir felt his eyes narrow severely at Beriadan who seemed oblivious to the staring elves around him. Beriadan had a wide grin on his face as he spoke again, making the woman shake her head in amusement. Anger slammed into Haldir and his fingers tightened around the goblet, turning white from the strain.

"Pardon my leave," He gritted out and began to march in the direction of the newly arrived couple. He had only walked several feet before his body slammed into another.

"Wait," Orophin held his ground and blocked the Marchwarden's path. "I know that look, you are about to do something very foolish. What are you-"

"Look behind you." Haldir cut him off.

Complying with the demand, Orophin's golden eyebrows shot up in clear surprise. "Well, that is interesting."

"Interesting?" Haldir scoffed, "Is that what you call it?"

His younger brother continued to watch as Lauren and Beriadan made their way through the crowded hall. They stopped when they came across several elves that Haldir knew to be Beriadan's friends. Orophin made a thoughtful sound, "As different as she may look, Lauren would make a fine elleth. She has adapted well to the ways of our people." Orophin turned away from the sight and looked at the Marchwarden interestingly, "Tell me, what were you going to do once you made your way to them?"

Haldir opened his mouth then quickly shut it. Orophin chuckled, "You do not know, do you? That is fascinating."

"What ever could you mean little brother?" Haldir drank the remainder of his wine, unhappy with where this conversation was going.

"If you care about her," Orophin said quietly and seriously, "Then tell her. I am beginning to think that you are not upset about her leaving all of us behind. I believe you are distressed that she is leaving _you_."

Haldir lowered his voice, "What are you insinuating Orophin? She is mortal! Or have you forgotten that?"

"No, I have not but does her mortality define who she is? Do not fear mortality Haldir." With one last look of pointed encouragement, Orophin departed and left the Marchwarden alone in his confused, rattled thoughts.


	12. Choose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

It was the roars and hollers of victory that first caught Rúmil's attention. He turned away from the conversation slightly, allowing his eyes to subtly look past the shoulders of the elleth who stood in front of him. Beyond her, slightly hidden by the large barrels of ale were tables. A considerable crowd of elves sat or stood there, all watching something with avid interest. Rúmil chuckled, realizing the guards had commenced their usual drinking games and challenges. Normally he joined, but now that he had Tiriel things were different. He began to look away, returning his attention to Tiriel and their companions when a flash of black hair caught his eyes. His humor vanished abruptly when Lauren vanished from view, hidden by the bodies of several elves again.

"Pardon me," Rúmil said softly and gave Tiriel a meaningful look. Her brow furrowed slightly, but she said nothing. Weaving his way through the sea of bodies, Rúmil approached the tables and nearly groaned. Sitting at the center table were several elves and Lauren, all currently downing a goblet of wine. They drank greedily and quickly, clearly in competition. Rúmil watched in slight horror as a thin river of wine flowed from the corner of Lauren's mouth, down her neck, and vanished to the skin below her dress. Two elves triumphantly slammed their empty goblets on the table, then Lauren did the same, and the rest followed.

Behind Lauren stood Beriadan and Rúmil pushed his way to the elf, feeling irritation rise in him. "Beriadan!"

The younger elf looked at Rúmil with a smile on his face, clearly enjoying the drinking game. However, when he took in the serious expression on the other guard's face the smile began to fade. Rúmil motioned towards the woman who sat laughing and waiting for her next goblet of wine. "How many drinks has she consumed?"

Beriadan frowned, "I do not know for certain."

"Are you not her companion for the evening?" Rúmil asked a little too loudly because the woman heard and turned around slowly.

Lauren beamed as she exclaimed, "Rúmil! Come, join us!"

Her words were slurred and her eyes struggled to keep focus on him. Rúmil gave Beriadan a harsh look, causing the younger elf to wince slightly. "Thank you for the offer, but perhaps you would like to join me and Tiriel? It seems like you have had enough wine for the evening."

The tanned woman huffed and pushed him away, "Are you kidding? I'm winning!"

"You should not-"

"Don't spoil my fun Rúmil!" The woman wagged a finger playfully at him.

"It is not wise to-"

Her good mood faded quickly as she tired of his challenges. "I'm a grown woman, let me make my own decisions."

"But-"

"Rúmil," The woman's voice turned bitter. "You are not my father or even my brother. Do not pretend to be so."

He knew that her drunken words should not hurt him, but they did. Before he could formulate a reply an elf arrived with the next round of goblets and the crowd cheered. Gold coins were exchanged, guards making new bets. Suddenly, one of the elves who had appeared to make it past the last round fell back in his chair and snored loudly. A mixture of reactions swept through the elves. Some groaned, having lost money while others shouted in excitement. One more elf out of the competition. Several elves looked to Lauren, as if expecting the woman to also fall out of the competition. Lauren did not falter though, she too was excited to see one less competitor.

"You should not have encouraged her," Rúmil muttered to Beriadan. He considered returning to Tiriel, but he realized his worry for Lauren would distract him for the rest of the evening. So he stayed, waiting until Lauren would too lose. He never thought anyone would surpass his eldest brother in stubbornness, but then she had literally dropped into his world. If she and Haldir were not on such poor terms, he would have sought the Marchwarden out now. Haldir often reached Lauren when no one else could, probably because of that damn stubbornness they shared.

"Begin!"

Lauren and the elves lifted the goblets to their mouths and the next round began. The yells of encouragement only seemed to attract more elves to the table, including Tiriel. She came to Rúmil's side and murmured, "This will not end well."

They watched two more rounds of the drinking and before the third could begin, Lauren stood up. She struggled and just when it looked like she steadied out, she fell backwards with a loud laugh. Beriadan caught her easily and looked to Rúmil for guidance. Elves cheered as Lauren said lazily, "I'm out, I'm out. But I'll be back next time and I'll win!"

"Let's take her home," Rúmil advised. The younger guard nodded and hoisted the woman into his arms.

Lauren burped loudly and then pushed against Beriadan's chest. "Let me down! I can walk!"

Beriadan let her down and Lauren took a step forward, swaying deeply to the side until she half-leaned on Tiriel.

The elleth gave her friend an exasperated look, "It does not count as walking if you use me."

The woman looked affronted, "It totally counts."

"Come on," Rúmil grabbed Lauren and threw her across his shoulder. "If you're going to be sick, please tell me so I may drop you."

"Aw, thanks buddy." Lauren said sarcastically. "Seriously, I'm fine. I want to go dancing, put me down."

"You are in no condition to dance," Tiriel told her.

"Party poopers," Lauren said. "It's my damn birthday, I can do whatever I want."

"Do birthdays in your world involve becoming intoxicated beyond functioning?" Tiriel asked sweetly.

"Yes and if you don't, you're doing it wrong." Lauren muttered. She closed her eyes, tired of the world spinning around, and let the alcohol carry her to sleep.

...

* * *

...

The air was incredibly hot and sticky. Lauren wiped the back of her hand across her forehead in vain. Trails of sweat still leaked into her eyes, making them blink in irritation. She looked around in confusion. She stood in a dark cavern and moved forward, touching the stone walls with her finger tips and yelped. Even the walls were hot! Lauren slowly moved out of the cavern, following a tunnel that led out to a red hue of light. As she walked, the heat seemed to increase and when she exited the tunnel, Lauren knew why. The molten lava at the bottom of the volcano sputtered and turned, almost angrily.

"Choose," A man's voice said. He spoke loudly, his deep voice bouncing off the walls of the volcano.

Lauren turned slowly, already knowing who joined her in this ridiculously sweltering nightmare. The same giant man in black, slick armor stared at her. She could not see Sauron's eyes but she had a feeling that was for the best. A bleak darkness hung in the shadows of his helmet, but she could feel his gaze on her.

Lauren did not cower or step away. She heard the way the elves spoke of this evil man and she understood their great fear for his power, but magic didn't exist in her world. Evil magic men only existed in fairy tales and movies, they weren't something to actually be frightened of. Besides, this wasn't real. Lauren stared back at the man and frowned, "Choose what?"

"Choose which world."

Her frown deepened, "What do you mean?"

Sauron took a step forward and Lauren forced herself to stay in place. He leaned forward and said, "If you will not fight for me mortal, then you must choose your death. I will send you to your world so you may die there or…"

"Or what?"

"Or you can die in this world fighting against me." Sauron began to circle her slowly, her helmet never turning away from her. He seemed oblivious to the heat and chuckled darkly, "You do not belong here, this is not your world. A mortal with such powers is dangerous has no place in Middle Earth, least of all with the elves. I will send you home, is that not what you desire?"

"Why?" Lauren's eyes narrowed. "Why would you send me home? Last time you said I could either fight for you or die."

"If I cannot have you, then no one will. Sending you home will prevent my foes from using you."

Lauren eyed the man suspiciously but considered his words. She should dismiss them as more lies. If two powerful elves and a wizard couldn't find a way… Maybe dark magic could. She could be home! Back with her family, driving in a car, using modern plumbing, and television. He was right, this wasn't her world and she needed to go back. Lauren shook her head, forcing the thoughts of home away. This man was responsible for a war and mass killings. No way in hell could she ever turn to him for help. No matter how desperate she grew, she couldn't.

"No," She said quietly. "I would rather die here than let you help me."

Sauron stopped in front of her. "You choose this world then?"

"Yes." Lauren felt her heart grow heavy with her answer. She wished she could go home, more than anything in the world. Literally. She'd grown up with a code of morality though and her father would never turn to evil for help.

"Foolish thing," Sauron said and without warning threw an arm out. The black armor thrust against Lauren's chest and she screamed as she fell back, feeling only hot air press against her back as she came closer and closer to the lava. Her arms reached out, fingers taunt as her body hit the lava.

...

* * *

...

The vomit that spewed from her mouth tasted absolutely awful and bitter. Lauren winced and groaned, "Disgusting."

"Indeed."

The voice made Lauren freeze. With a pulsating headache, she slowly looked up and took notice of her surroundings. A hand held a bucket to the side of her bed, successfully catching her sickness. The other hand reached behind her head and held her hair out of the way.

"You?" She blinked in surprise.

Haldir's face remained blank he set the bucket down and released her hair. Leaning back in his chair, the elf scrutinized her for a few moments before asking, "How are you feeling?"

The surprise of seeing Haldir sitting at her side had momentarily caused Lauren to forget her terrible hangover. His words seemed to unleash pain through her head and stomach and she fell back into the bed. "Awful, just awful. What happened?"

"You do not remember?"

"I remember dancing with Beriadan," She rubbed her temples gingerly. "After that nothing much."

"You joined the guards' drinking game."

Despite her illness, Lauren's eyes lit up. "How'd I do?"

The elf gave her bemused look, "I did not witness it myself but from what Beriadan tells me, you did well."

"Good." She smiled in self-satisfaction.

Haldir shook his head and offered her a cup of water. Sitting up, Lauren took it gratefully and drank slowly. The water felt refreshing and she kept smiling, content to have her friend speaking to her again. However, her smile vanished at his next words.

"You were mumbling in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

She shrugged, "Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

The Marchwarden of the city sighed. "As you wish."

Lauren gaped, "Y-Youre not going to argue with me?"

"I have learned that arguing with you brings unpleasant consequences."

They locked eyes and stared at each other, coming to an understanding. She did not ask any more questions and he did not offer any more of an explanation. Eventually, Lauren pushed the blanket off her and found herself wearing the same dress from last night. Down the front of the dress were wine stains and she grinned, "Wow I really went all out didn't I?"

"I am not familiar with that phase," Haldir said cautiously. "But if you mean that you drank like a starved animal then yes."

"Something like that," Lauren stood up very slowly and motioned towards the door. "I'll change and then let's take a walk. I think fresh air will help."

Wearing a fresh tunic and with a newly cleaned mouth, Lauren joined Haldir who waited outside her home. As they walked, Lauren used a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. Her eyes stung, sensitive to the light even though the forest canopy greatly filtered the raw sunlight.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just odd." Lauren's pride forced her to drop the hand. Her eyes failed to adjust to the daylight and she continued to walk with them squinted. "I've never had this bad of a hangover. My eyes haven't ever been this sensitive before."

"Perhaps Elvin wine has more potency that your world's."

Lauren winced. "Could you maybe not shout?"

The Marchwarden gave her a puzzled look and said, "I am not shouting."

She covered her ears, trying to block out his loud reply. His words seemed to boom and her head felt like it was being rattled. What was happening to her? Why did the world feel like it was attacking her? Everything was overwhelming. Haldir's words, steps, and even breathing seemed to be amplified beyond control. Every sound around her hit her ears so powerfully she thought she was dying. The light burned her eyes and she slammed them closed, unable to cope. Lauren came to a halt and crouched, bring her arms over her head protectively.

"What's happening to me?" She did not know if she screamed or whispered, all she knew was that it needed to stop. Her senses needed to revert back to normal. Perhaps it was the wine. Perhaps too much alcohol in this world affected mortals differently than elves. Whatever the cause, Lauren wished it would just end! She felt her throat burn as she shouted in pain, muscles tensing and tightening. Would it just end? She needed it to end!

And suddenly it did. Arms wrapped around her, taking a firm but gentle hold of her. Haldir did not say anything, he simply seemed to shelter her body with his. It was as if he shielded her from the world and after several seconds, her breathing steadied and the pounding of her head began to ease. Experimentally, Lauren lifted her palms from her ears and waited, but nothing strange happened. She lifted her head and found herself staring into two bright blue eyes. Haldir watched her anxiously, eyes scanning her face for any sign of pain or struggle. His eyes settled back into her own and he leaned his forehead against hers. "What in the name of the Valar was that?"

"I… I don't know," Lauren said in bewilderment. "It was like my senses exploded. I could feel, see, hear, and taste everything. It was as if I…" Then without warning, she threw herself to the side and vomited again. Instead of keeping his distance, Haldir reached out once again and held her hair out of the way and supported her back.

"I will carry you to the healers."

"No, no I don't need their help. It has to be the wine."

"Does that sort of reaction happen in your world?" Haldir asked doubtfully.

"No," She admitted. "Maybe you're right, maybe your wine did something to me."

"Regardless of what caused it, the healers will have something to help soothe your stomach. Come, let us go."

"Fine," Lauren sighed. "But I can walk, no need to carry me."

Haldir smirked, "Of course not."

They never spoke of his cruel words again or discussed her mortality over the next four months. They also did not speak of the strange event that morning and to Lauren's relief, it did not repeat itself. Still, something had changed in her. She did not dare speak of it to anyone, especially Haldir, but she felt different. No, she felt _better_. Once her hangover had worn off, her eyes stopped hurting and stomach settled down. When she walked, she felt lighter and faster. When she listened, it was as if someone had removed earmuffs and she was truly hearing for the first time. When she looked, it was like wearing glasses for a prescription she didn't realize she'd needed. The world, everything around her came into focus. At first she thought it was the healer's tonic for her stomach that strange morning, but when she'd waken up the next morning and the morning after that… It never went away. This feeling of being truly alive stayed with her. Besides her physical improvement, Lauren felt happier as the months flew by too. With Haldir reinstated in her life, her mood lifted and she felt content to have her friendship returned.

"Stop daydreaming!" The voice told her as something hit the back of her head and Lauren watched a small rock catch in her hair before falling to the branch below her. She glowered at the elf who sat crouched in the tree besides hers. Lauren shifted in place, switching her weight to her right leg. Squatting in tree branches for hours at a time would still make her legs burn if she remained still for too long.

She drew a finger across her neck in a deadly manner and then pointed at Rúmil. The Elvin guard rolled his eyes and then returned his attention to watching the forest floor. They'd been on patrol for five days now, still refreshed from their time in the city. As much as she hated to it, Rúmil had indeed caught her daydreaming. She couldn't help it though, her last day in the city had proven thought provoking. Haldir had surprised her that morning with a basket full of cheese and bread then taken her to the river for a private breakfast. He had never done that before.

Lauren snapped to attention when Rúmil stood up suddenly. He lifted his arm and made the signal for caution. At first she heard nothing, which made sense with her mortal hearing, but then her ears caught the sounds. Footsteps in the distance crunched the leaves on the forest floor. The newcomer moved at a relaxed pace and made no attempt to sneak through the forest. Slowly, the Lothlórien guard began to jump through the branches towards the threat. Lauren tossed her bow across her back and leapt through the air, finally adept at traveling with the elves. Looking below, she saw a strangely dressed man walking with an impressive walking stick. The mood of the elves around her changed instantaneously. The strain in their bodies relaxed and many fell to the forest floor without arrows loaded. Confused, Lauren remained in the branches above.

"Mithrandir!" An elf shouted in greeting.

The man lifted his large, strange grey hat and beamed. He was an older man, the wrinkles on his face matching those over his clothing. He wore long, heavy grey traveling clothes and carried no bags. To her surprise, the man greeted the elves in their language and called some by their names. Clearly this man had been to the city before.

Lauren felt her heart begin to beat quickly. This was the first man she'd meet in this world. For the first time in years she would finally meet another mortal like her. Excited, Lauren let herself descend the tree. She could not jump from the higher branches like the elves, but her body had grown increasingly tolerant of the jumps from lower ones. When she finally landed on the forest floor, the stranger had shifted his attention to her.

"Ah," The stranger smiled at her widely. "You must be Lauren Harris."

"Hello," She nodded her head. "Who are you?"

"I am Gandalf the Grey my dear," The wizard responded. "And I am here to help you."


	13. Mithrandir

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Chapter 13**

The elves danced merrily and the wine flowed freely. Songs of welcome and reunion were sung by the immortal citizens of the city and Mithrandir bowed his head in thanks time and time again. Lauren watched the festivities in wonder. The elves were a merry people who had celebrations often, but it surprised her how quickly this grand welcome gathering had been organized. She found it difficult to watch the elves, who had always spoken about their race as the wisest and most superior of all, almost… worship the wizard. It brought her satisfaction to see the elves idolize someone else, especially when that someone looked like a mortal man. The man called himself Gandalf the Grey, but they did not call him that. He appeared to be mortal and an ordinary man, but Lauren knew how deceptive appearances could be. From what Rúmil had told her, the wizard was also immortal and held immense power.

It had taken Gandalf an entire day to finalize the plan for her travels. Lady Galadriel had wanted to use other methods but in the end, Gandalf and Lord Celeborn persuaded the Lady that the eagles were Lauren's best chance of leaving. It had been a bizarre experience- locked away with a wizard and two elves for hours speaking of dark magic and magical creatures. After years in this world though, Lauren was beginning to lose her sense of normalcy. She had never heard of giant, intelligent eagles before but trusted in the three immortals that such creatures existed. Gandalf had sent a message to the birds and estimated they would arrive in two days. Two days… That was all she had left with her friends in the city. She had left that meeting with mixed feelings about the short deadline. When Haldir greeted her outside the Lord and Lady's home, he'd ask no questions. Still, she could sense the anxiety and wonder inside him. She felt guilty for not immediately sharing the plan with him, he was after all her closest companion in this strange land, but she needed to wrap her own mind around another startling fact.

She was changing.

It had been Gandalf who noticed the subtle tip on her ears first. Having barely met her and not seen the day to day transformation, it would have been most obvious to the wizard. When Lauren had sat down at the table, joining the wizard and Elvin leaders, Gandalf leaned forward and touched her ear. Startled, Lauren immediately leaned back and gave the old man an offended look.

"What the hell is your problem?" She blurted, feeling strangely violated. His fingers had barely brushed the tip of her left ear but it had sent a wave of shivers down her spine. Since when were her ears so sensitive? Or perhaps that is what happened with an immortal wizard touched you? Whatever the reason, Lauren did not appreciate the bewildered stares of the three immortals.

"Fascinating," The wizard leaned back and gave the elves an incredulous look. "You did not tell me that she was becoming an elf!"

"What?" Lauren felt her stomach drop. She looked desperately at Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, but their reaction only caused her stomach more torment. Neither elf looked surprised. In fact, they looked at her with a sense of pity and patience. It reminded her of the way her mother had looked at her just before she told Lauren her grandfather died. That look never meant anything good.

"Y-You two knew?!" Her voice shouted, reaching an octave higher than comfortable.

"We had our suspicions after your last encounter with Sauron," Lady Galadriel said in her silky voice. Lauren wanted to punch the elleth in the nose, feeling extra irritated by her damn smooth voice. The woman grasped the arms of her chair tightly as the elleth continued, "Your reaction after the festival was the first sign. Your steps grew quieter and you moved with grace impossible for a mortal woman. Then Haldir informed us your aim improved greatly soon after as did your hearing. It was only a matter of time before your ears began to change-"

"The mirror," Lauren's eyes grew wide. "We saw my pointed ears in your mirror years ago. B-But how can this happen? Has this ever happened before?"

Her question was met with silence. After several moments Gandalf shook his head, "You are an anomaly in this world Lauren Harris. What we knew about our world has been shattered upon your arrival. You are breaking our rules of magic and existence."

Shattered.

She felt a bitter smile creep onto her face at that. Gandalf thought she'd shattered their world but in reality, they had shattered hers. Instead of breaking down in fear and rage, Lauren only took a deep breath and gingerly touched her own ears. Sure enough, there was a slight angle at the top that had not been there before. The idea of being immortal had of course crossed her mind many times before. How could it not when she lived with such beautiful, immortal people? Her mortality had made her feel inferior and belittled more times than she could count. Knowing she would die while her friends lived on had caused an isolation that no elf would understand but now… _Everything_ was different. If she became an elf what would that mean for her mortality? What if Greer had lived, would he have become an elf too? If there were other survivors out there were they changing too? Or were the gods of this universe just playing a cruel trick on her? The questions burned through her mind and it took Lauren several moments to collect herself.

"You told me not to fear my mortality," Lauren said after a while to the elleth who sat across from her. She could hear the bitterness in her words, but didn't care. "How could you say that to me when you knew what was happening to me?"

The Lady Galadriel did not flinch at the accusation, but her eyes seemed to dull slightly in sadness. "Whether you are mortal or immortal, you should not hate yourself."

Is that what she had been feeling these past several years? Hate?

"With an expression like that," A voice brought Lauren back into the present and away from the memories, "It is no wonder that no one has asked you to dance yet."

Pulling away from her dark thoughts, Lauren's senses returned to the welcome festival around her. The sounds of a fiddle and flute filled her ears and her eyes focused on the shape in front of her. Haldir stood with an arm outstretched. In his hand was a goblet filled with wine and Lauren took it gratefully. With her free hand, she ensured that her loose hair still covered her ear tips. Now aware of their growing shape, she would keep them hidden until she was ready to tell him and the others.

"Thank you," She said quietly.

Her friend nodded and moved to her side so they both could watch the dancing from the safety of the sidelines. They stood so close that their arms pressed against each other, but neither one pulled away. After sitting alone at her vanity for hours earlier that day, staring at her reflection, it felt reassuring to have him close by again. She appreciated that he did not press her for answers. Instead he offered his company and that was enough. They drank their wine in silence and watched as the elves continued to celebrate the arrival of their beloved Mithrandir. The song ended and everyone began to take seats at the tables, excited chatter quieting as Arasinya stepped up toward the musicians. Lauren and Haldir chose a table at the back of the hall, both preferring to have views of the entire crowd rather than be caught in the middle of it. Lauren crossed her legs and leaned slightly against Haldir, settling in on the bench. Elves enjoyed singing as much as they did breathing. It was common for festivals to be interrupted by elleths and elves alike singing tributes or great stories. While all elves were blessed with lovely voices, Arasinya's held an extra depth which made her a popular performer. Just as many times before, Lauren listened with a deep envy as the elleth bewitched the crowd with a song to honor Mithrandir. The wizard bowed his head in thanks and made a good show of clapping at the end, but Lauren could tell the wizard wasn't as sincere as he should have been. Perhaps he was not a fan of the popular elleth? This possibility made her smile into her goblet.

Then her smile vanished and Lauren choked on the wine when Arasinya said loudly, "It saddens me to hear that we will soon be losing the... _company_ of our guest Lauren Harris. Before you leave our city, would you not bestow on us the gift of your voice Lady Lauren?"

Lauren swore under her breath. First of all, she didn't like the elleth's tone. Secondly, how the hell did the dumb blonde know she was leaving? She had only told Haldir and her close friends. The loud murmuring through the hall made Lauren's cheeks burn and she realized it didn't matter how the elleth had found out. Now everyone knew and based on the expressions of the elves around her, they seemed surprised… and disappointed? She half expected them to rejoice that the mortal from another world was leaving their city.

Haldir gave her arm a squeeze with his hand as he whispered, "You do not have to-"

"Come now," Arasinya announced again. "Surely we are deserving of your voice after our hospitality? Or do mortals in your realm not honor such kindness?"

She felt Haldir tense next to her. Glancing up, Lauren was startled at his expression. If she did not know him so well, she would have felt fear if she was on the receiving end of his glare. He made no attempt to hide his anger and disgust as he stared down Arasinya. The elleth ignored him and beckoned Lauren up. Lauren knew she couldn't refuse, not when Arasinya had phrased the invitation in such a way. The last thing she wanted was to leave the city on bad terms with its people but she could not sing! Despite the growing tips on her ears, Lauren still had the plain and rough mortal voice that could not carry a tune. In fact, she'd been booed off the stage once during a drunk attempt at karaoke. Having no choice though, she stood up. Immediately, Haldir began to rise with her.

"Don't," Lauren pushed him back down. "I'll take care of this."

The Marchwarden gave her a curious look, but then nodded. Lauren's brain scrambled for an exit strategy, but nothing came to mind. She found herself standing besides Arasinya who smirked before walking away to take her own seat. Lauren looked at Haldir who suddenly seemed very small in the ocean of eyes that watched her. No matter where she looked, the eyes of beautiful elves watched her expectedly. She found Rúmil and her friends sitting near Haldir and they seemed nervous for her. They knew how poorly she sang.

"Ummm…" She felt like an idiot as she reached the musicians and bit her lip nervously.

"Excuse me," The elf holding the violin spoke quietly. "Which song will you like us to play for you?"

Lauren realized in horror that she did not know any Elvin songs well enough to perform. Sure, she'd heard many popular ones over the years but she hadn't memorized the words. Her stomach tightened and she felt her face burn in shame. "I- I don't know," She began to reply in panic but then her eyes fell from the elf's face to the wooden instrument in his hands. She looked at the bow and the strings carefully, quickly making a decision.

Her face relaxed and Lauren felt her body release tension. With renewed spirit, she leaned forward and asked, "May I borrow your violin?"

The elf blinked in surprise but after a moment, he nodded and handed it over. A murmur went through the crowd and Lauren told herself not to get nervous again. She'd choose a song that she knew by heart and couldn't possibly screw up. Sure, she hadn't played since dropping into this world but she hoped she could play a passable 4 Seasons by Vivaldi. Her parents had forced her and Anthony to play an instrument, which both had refused initially as children. However, as soon as her father had threatened to take away sports if they continued to resist, the siblings had quickly caved. Thank goodness her parents did what they did though. Anthony had chosen to play the violin and Lauren followed his example, inheriting his child sized instrument when he grew into an adult one. She may not have thought playing an instrument had any value growing up, but as an adult she had appreciated the ability to play music and she had never been so grateful until this very moment.

She held the violin in her left hand and bow in her right as she addressed the crowd. Her eyes were unfocused as she forced them to sweep over the elves, as if she actually was looking at them. The only time she allowed her vision to focus was on Haldir. His face was blank, but not unkind. He didn't know what to expect and watched her cautiously, as many of his kin did. Clearing her throat Lauren said loudly, "I know that your people traditionally sing, but I unfortunately am not so blessed as you all-"

To her surprise, a ripple of laughter went through the elves. It was a friendly laughter, as if she had made a joke and they joined in with her. Feeling her confidence rise, Lauren allowed herself to grin and continued, "Yes it is true, the mortal from another world cannot sing. So please, allow me to offer my thanks in a different manner with a song popular in my realm."

She lifted the violin up and rested it on her shoulder, tucking it under her chin. People said that you never truly forgot how to ride a bike and she could only hope the same went for playing the violin. She'd played this song a million times and these elves had never heard it before. Lauren felt relieved to know that even if she did mess up, they would have no clue. Closing her eyes, Lauren imagined herself standing in her living room as she had done so many times before. She lifted the bow and rested it on the strings gently. Slowly, she drew the horse hair across a string and felt the vibrations course through the wood and into her shoulder. Her grin returned because she knew instantly that she could do this. Her fingers began to move and the bow pushed back and forth across the strings smoothly. She'd missed a few notes here and there, but overall felt extreme satisfaction as silence fell around her. No one laughed or mocked her. She kept her eyes closed as she played, not wanting to remember where she was. While she played she could pretend that she was Second Lieutenant Lauren Harris in her living room. As she made the music, such beautiful music, she told herself that she was still just a normal human woman who would put her violin away, sit on her couch, and watch TV until it was time to go to bed. But despite her imagination, the song came to an end and Lauren drew out the last note. When she heard no clapping, Lauren's eyes opened nervously and watched dumbfounded as Haldir stood, followed by his brothers, then Tiriel, then an elleth she did not know, and another… then another. One by one, the elves of Lothlórien stood from their seats and began to clap. Lauren would have remained frozen in place if it weren't for sudden movement catching her eye. She turned her slightly and watched as a furious Arasinya stormed away and out of sight.

Lauren bowed awkwardly and returned the violin to its rightful owner. The elves settled down and took their seats again. As she made her way back to her own, dozens of elves offered their compliments and some even imparted well wishes for her journey. Finally, she plopped down next to Haldir who smirked at her.

"What?"

"I did not know you could play."

Lauren shrugged, "You never asked."

Haldir chuckled and lowered his voice as the next elf stepped up to sing. "It is unfortunate you closed your eyes. Lady Arasinya's expression was quite amusing."

"Oh," She whispered back, "I bet it was."

They did not speak and turned their attentions to the elf who sang a song remember days of old. Then, Haldir leaned close to Lauren and spoke into her ear so that the warm air of his breath made her ear tingle strangely. Lauren struggled to keep her face neutral as he said, "You were beautiful up there."

Lauren gave him an amused look, "Don't you mean I _played_ beautifully?"

Haldir kept his blue eyes on her as he replied, "No."

The implication of his words made Lauren's amusement falter. Paralyzed in surprise and embarrassment, she could only stare back at him. When she did not react, Haldir leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. His lips were so warm that they seemed to ignite her skin. His lips lingered on her skin and a fire seemed to explode inside of her. She could not prevent her next action, it was a natural reaction. Swiftly she turned her neck ever so slightly so that his lips now touched her own. Haldir stilled for a second but then applied pressure, forming a true kiss. The fire burned on her lips and down her throat, filling her chest until it blazed lower into her…

He pulled away, leaving her gaping at him stupidly with slightly parted lips. She could feel the heat radiating off her and found that Haldir seemed to burn with the same intensity, or at least his eyes did. The Marchwarden glanced around them subtly, as did Lauren and she was relieved to find that no one seemed to have noticed. All eyes were focused ahead on the singing elf. It had all happened so quickly anyways, Lauren doubted that her table mates had noticed such small motions between her and Haldir. The Marchwarden gave her a small smile and she found herself smiling back.

When the final song came to an end, Lauren felt her stomach tighten nervously as she and Haldir joined in the river of elves departing the hall. He did not speak to her and Lauren forced her mouth to stay shut. She was frightened that if she spoke, she would ruin whatever had happened in the hall. Her mind still spun from the kiss. Had it really happened? Haldir didn't touch her as they walked silently toward her home. She glanced at him anxiously. He did not look upset or anything in fact, just maintained a calm expression. Lauren couldn't help but notice the way the moon and candle light radiated off his pale skin and hair. He was magnificent and so opposite of her. His light countered her dark attributes but despite their conflicting appearance she couldn't deny their compatible stubborn personalities. Had she always felt this way for him? She couldn't pin point when her feelings towards the cold Marchwarden had changed but here they were, walking together after a private kiss and she felt… happy about it. The walk came to an end when they arrived at her home. Lauren opened the door and held it open, watching as Haldir walked through the doorway only after a moment's hesitation. Once the door shut, she leaned against it and let out a deep breath. Damn the silence. She couldn't stand it anymore! Opening her mouth, Lauren felt irritation rise in her as she began her tirade, "What in the hell just-"

The words were sent back flying down her throat when Haldir was suddenly pressed up against her. His arms wrapped around her body, pulling her tightly to his chest. His lips collided with hers and Lauren felt the fire reignite inside of her, dangerously close to sending her over the edge. They both were losing control. Her fingers grabbed onto his tunic and held on tight, but then her mind seemed to catch up to her emotions. Suddenly her fingers released and pushed Haldir away from her. He didn't resist and took several steps backward. They stared at each other, both breathing far too heavily.

There were a million things she could have said to him, most of them consisted of ordering him to start kissing her again. But instead her brain decided to choose, "I leave in two days."

The change on his face was instantaneous. It had taken years for the Marchwarden of Lothlórien to lower his guard around her and now she witnessed the final result. His eyes widened and nostrils flared in obvious hurt and disappointment. Some may have yelled in anger or shut down in sadness, but Haldir was a warrior and a master of reigning in emotions. Slowly, he nodded and sat himself at her table. He gestured to the chair besides him and directed, "Tell me everything."

She told him _almost_ everything. Lauren explained the plan for her and Gandalf to travel north into Mirkwood. They would first travel south toward Fangorn Forest, perhaps even engage some orcs to ensure Sauron heard of their direction. Under the cover of darkness however, they would ride the eagles north into Mirkwood. "If luck is on our side," She finished, "Then the weather will provide enough cloud cover so the orcs will not see our ascent."

"It is a clever plan," Haldir admitted. Even though they sat in chairs besides each other, neither reached out to make contact. Lauren kept her hands folded on the table while Haldir crossed his arms. The Marchwarden sighed deeply, "I apologize for my actions then, I did not know you would depart so soon."

Anthony had once told Lauren that a situation was only awkward if you allowed it to be. She wanted to believe it, but a situation like this proved her brother wrong. How could talking about romantic feelings with a man of another race in an alternate universe not be awkward? Although, Anthony never would have expected her to be in this situation in the first place. Lauren shook her head, "No need to apologize. Would you have not done the same if you knew?"

Haldir was known as cold and unfeeling, largely attributed to his brute honesty. He did not flinch as he answered, "I do not know."

"H-How long have you felt… you know?" She managed to ask after a long pause. As much as she appreciated his honesty, it still hurt to hear that he was unsure.

He didn't ask for clarification. "I do not know," The elf replied honestly. "When Arasinya announced you were leaving I just could not stop myself."

"When we first met," She murmured, "You refused to say my name. Do you remember what you called me?"

"Mortal," He said at once. Again, he did not flinch.

"You are immortal and I am-"

Haldir's arms uncrossed and he rested his hands on top of hers. His eyes seemed to glow fiercely as he said quickly, "I have met many mortals Lauren Harris and I confess that none swayed my opinion until I met you."

"Elves and women do not mix," She told him solemnly. Lauren would not tell him about her ears and heightened senses yet, not until she knew how he felt about her as a human. Who knows how her body would change in the future. Perhaps this was as far as it went- maybe she was still mortal but her body had adapted to those around her? She had no idea _what_ she was anymore but it didn't matter. If Haldir truly cared, it shouldn't matter to him either.

"I have struggled with my feelings for some time now," He said slowly. "There is a reason so few marriages have ever existed between a mortal and immortal."

"So now what?" She asked, hating the damn question. It was always the same question. When Haldir did not respond, she stood up and began to pace. "Haldir if we pretend just for a moment that my mortality makes no difference, we still face the reality that I am leaving. I do not know if I will ever return. You know the promise I made to Greer, I will not break it."

"I do not expect you to."

"Then what are we to do?" She eyed him warily, "Are you willing to wait for my return?"

He hesitated then nodded, "I believe so."

"Even if I return as an old, wrinkly dying woman?" She asked him, watching his reaction carefully.

Haldir winced and Lauren immediately knew the answer.

"I admit that I did not consider that."

"Now that you have, what do you think?"

"I do not know what to think, perhaps I should not have displayed my affection after all."

She felt disappointment course through her but forced her face to remain calm. "T-That's okay… I suppose that settles it then. We may have these feelings for each other, but our difference are too great."

When he did not argue with her, Lauren felt her heart and resolve harden. It would be difficult to extinguish the fire he had started in her chest, but neither of them was ready to pursue a relationship. He clearly had not considered the implications of her mortality and she still had no idea what the hell she was. "Goodnight Haldir," She said sadly.

The Marchwarden stood and reached out, his warm hand enveloping the side of her face. He touched her so gently and with care that Lauren nearly began to cry then and there. Her nose tingled and eyes burned with the desire to lose tears, but she managed to only smile weakly at him. Haldir gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead before turning away and leaving. When the door shut with a doomed finality, Lauren allowed herself to fall to the floor and let the tears fall.


	14. A Rather New Development

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Tiriel observed the woman's eyes dart around. The dark brown eyes searched for something desperately, but the hope in them dimmed with each passing second. The elleth felt her heart grow heavy for the mortal. She knew exactly what those eyes were searching for. She turned to the elf besides her and whispered, "Where is he?"

"I do not know," Rúmil looked equally as pained. He also watched their friend's unsuccessful search. "I could not find him anywhere."

They watched as Lauren forced her attention back to the group when Orophin and his family stepped forward to say their goodbyes. Mallosdis embraced the woman for a long period, whispering things into her ear that Tiriel did not try to hear. Each friend offered words of farewell and love, but all had noticed the absence of one particular friend.

"Haldir is a fool," Tiriel murmured.

"Indeed. He will regret this forever if she does not return," agreed Rúmil.

Several minutes later, Gandalf broke away from where he stood with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. The three powerful beings looked to Lauren as the wizard announced, "It is time."

The morning air was still cool and mist littered the forest floor. Lauren wore her marine uniform and boots, which had been tailored to fit her taller and thinner frame. She was pleased to find that her feet had remained the same size and wore her boots. It was silly, but Lauren felt slightly guilty for wearing her uniform but keeping her hair down, it was not in regulation. Regulation meant nothing in this world, but it still made her feel slightly awkward. With her ears becoming more distinctly pointed each day, Lauren ensured to cover them with her thick locks. Her cover was packed into the one bag she carried over her back. Gandalf had advised to pack light for the eagles and Lauren felt satisfied with her performance. Aside from a clean tunic, Lauren only brought ammunition, Greer's dog tags, and the photograph of Sophia. With her handgun and tools tucked into her utility belt and rifle in one hand, Lauren left the rest of her belongings with Rúmil. She had dismantled Greer's rifle and locked it away. If she never returned, Lauren would not be responsible for this world learning how to build a rifle.

Lauren took a deep breath and glanced at her friends. She smiled slightly and said, "Thank you for everything. Hopefully I will see you again and if not, hope that is because I found a way home."

"You will always have a home here," Tiriel responded. Nods from the others followed and Lauren felt her throat burn with the desire to cry. She turned abruptly from the elves and began to walk after Gandalf. With each step, Lauren's grip on her rifle grew tighter and tighter. Why hadn't he come? Lauren felt a potent mix of hurt, betrayal, and anger as she and Gandalf walked down the forest path. Her chest felt ready to explode and it took every bit of control to keep the tears from spilling. If Gandalf noticed her dark mood, he gave no indication. Thankfully, the wizard seemed to know that she had no desire to speak. His pace was swift and Lauren noticed that he made no sound as he walked. She wondered if wizards were related to elves. They both possessed immortality, magic, and the ability to seemingly glide. It frightened her to think that she could possibly share these traits. For now she would go to Mirkwood but Lauren made a promise to herself that she would seek mortal company as soon as possible. Perhaps her body would change back if she surrounded herself with normal humans again. Did she want to be mortal? Lauren shook her head, hating the question. This world had too many questions and too few answers.

They traveled for an hour and came close to the forest edge when her ears picked up on distant sounds. Lauren heard the noise several seconds before Gandalf. Something moved towards them quickly and a little too loudly to be an elf. She had her rifle up and ready and Gandalf placed a hand on the sword at his waist. They hadn't planned on meeting orcs this soon into their travels. How had the border patrol missed this intruder? However, they both relaxed when the figure came close enough to break through the mist in the forest.

"Haldir!" Gandalf greeted the elf kindly. The Marchwarden was panting slightly and his hair had a stray twig caught in it. Lauren had never seen the proud elf look so… distraught. The wizard looked to the elf then to the woman, his eyes dancing with amusement. "I will… ah, scout ahead."

When the wizard had walked far enough to give them some privacy, Lauren took a step forward. Then she stopped and said, "I thought you weren't coming."

The words sounded more accusatory than she had meant, but the elf did not wince. He didn't even look the least bit sorry. Lauren felt the anger build and she continued, "You could have at least said goodbye-"

Suddenly the space between them was gone and he was holding her face in his hands. His rough palms pressed against her cheeks, warm and gentle. His lips however, were soft and aggressive as he kissed her. Her anger subsided as she closed her eyes, leaning into his body instinctively. Their lips separated and Haldir rested his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a blue pool of pain. He was hurting she realized, badly.

"I am sorry," His voice was strained and deep.

"It's okay." Lauren found herself saying before she could think.

Haldir pulled away fully and reached into his pocket. "I have a parting gift for you. Tiriel tells me that you favored this necklace when you first arrived. I hope that you still do."

The necklace he held out was the same one she had seen in the market years ago. Lauren took the silver chain into her hand and examined the green stone reverently. "Did she explain why I chose this one?"

Haldir only shook his head.

"My brother Anthony gave me a necklace just like this one," She told him quietly. "I wore it every day but forgot the day of the accident. Thank you Haldir, truly."

"I am glad you like it." The elf looked immensely relieved.

"It will remind me of you," She told him as she placed the rifle on the ground. Her hands went to the back of her neck as she fastened the chain. "And of my brother. I won't make the mistake of taking it off again."

"Let is also remind you of those who love you here," He said seriously. "We will always welcome you home to Lothlórien."

"Thank you," She picked up the rifle again. "If you ever find yourself in America, you're always welcome at my house too."

Haldir chuckled and embraced her once more, but did not kiss her. "It is selfish to say, but I hope to see you again."

Lauren felt torn and did not say anything. She wanted to return home, but it pained her to think that the price was never seeing Haldir again. Even though he could not be with her, she could not deny her wish to see him once more. Lauren simply smiled at the elf who had changed her forever and looked into his face for a long moment, trying to memorize every inch of it. "Goodbye my friend."

...

* * *

...

When Lauren found the grey wizard down the path, she felt like a teenager again sneaking back into the house with a father waiting. To his credit, Gandalf did not question or comment. He only looked to the necklace and back to her face, a kind expression on his face. Silently, he turned and began to walk once more. Lauren followed obediently and wondered if all wizards were as observant as Gandalf.

As they reached the edge of the forest, both Lauren and Gandalf scanned the horizon. She felt her heart begin to beat quickly. For the first time in years, Lauren would leave the safety of the forest. On patrols she had walked to the end of the trees, but she had never walked into the grass plains beyond. The morning sunlight burned away the mist and the field seemed to beckon her.

"Welcome to Middle Earth," The wizard announced.

"Hooyah," She said to herself. Of all the places the marines had sent her, this would undoubtedly be the biggest adventure. With no orcs or any type of monster in sight, the pair continued to walk south. When almost out of sight of the trees, Lauren looked back to Lothlórien and accepted that it may be the last time she saw it.

The first and second nights came and went. They walked for most of the day and encountered no one. The lack of life or civilization made Lauren wonder if there truly were other cities in this world. Gandalf at least proved to be a pleasant companion. He shared stories of his travels and past battles that made Lauren's head spin. Perhaps it was his great age, but his patience never faltered at her endless questions. They alternated taking watch and ate elvin bread to avoid a fire or a surprise attack. The orcs found them on the third night. Lauren awoke with a hand over her mouth and the hair of Gandalf tickling her face as he bent over and whispered, "They are here."

Nodding in understanding, the wizard withdrew and Lauren sat up quietly. She pulled the bag from where it lay as her pillow and placed it on her back. With her rifle in hand, Lauren joined Gandalf in a crouch that overlooked the top of a small grassy hill. They had camped sheltered in the hilly landscape and her eyes watched as several things slinked towards their position.

They had discussed their plan before leaving the city. Lauren would need to shoot her rifle to make it obvious who she was, if her skin color didn't give it away already, and they would allow surviving orcs to return and pass news of her traveling. Just when the orcs were close enough to see the whites and yellows of their eyes, Gandalf jumped up. His staff flashed and a stream of bright light hit the orcs. The monsters screeched in protest and covered their eyes with arms and hands. Taking advantage, Lauren aimed and fired twice. She chose the two closest orcs and they fell instantly. The screeches grew louder and with expertise Lauren clicked the safety on her weapon, dropped it to the floor, withdrew her sword, and was jumping into the fray. The light from Gandalf's staff died as he too attacked with a sword. There were about a dozen orcs and half were already fleeing from the sounds of gunfire. Gandalf and Lauren killed quietly, neither speaking as they took down the orcs one by one. As the closest orcs were eliminated, three orcs successfully sprinted from the chaos. The orcs dropped their dark swords and blades, not looking back.

"Three should be more than sufficient," Gandalf finally said as he wiped his bloody blade on a clean patch of grass. The area was littered with foul smelling bodies and Lauren grimaced as she stabbed a twitching orc. Its body went limp and she also cleaned her blade. She was satisfied to know that the years training and patrolling with the guard had not been wasted. Every orc that she killed was a victory and avenged the death of Greer. It would take many orcs to quench her thirst for revenge.

"Now what?" She asked, catching her breath. Haldir and his brothers would not be panting in effort from the skirmish, but she was not an elf. Not like them at least and the physical exertion was enough to make her breath quickly.

"Now we fly," The wizard looked to the skies and pointed. Lauren's eyes followed the direction and widened. Her mouth fell open and she nearly dropped her sword. Enormous eagles were descending towards them. Their bodies were larger than horses and wings long enough to shadow the entire hill. She'd been told to expect giant eagles and that is exactly what flew at her now, but Lauren still could not believe her eyes.

"Holy shit," She gaped. "They're real!"

Gandalf laughed as the eagles landed and he greeted them. Lauren watched him converse with them as if speaking to men and she waited cautiously. Their beaks were large enough to easily bite her head off. With her sword returned to its scabbard and rifle in her arms, Lauren subtly unclicked the safety and waited. Gandalf mounted an eagle and gestured for her to do the same. An eagle approached her and bent its neck slightly. Lauren avoided look into its dark, black eyes and nervously pulled her way onto its back. Once she'd tightened her arms and legs around the torso, the eagle beat its wings and they lifted off the ground.

There was a reason why Lauren had not become a Marine pilot. As the eagle climbed higher and higher, Lauren's body froze in blind terror. Her stomach felt like it was about to explode out of her mouth and Lauren squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't until the eagle leveled out and her stomach relaxed did Lauren open her eyes. She did so slowly, afraid of what she would see but fully opened them when she saw the sky. The night was dark, darker than anything she'd experienced before. Looking down, she saw the expanse of raw, beautiful land. The only source of light was the moon and Lauren realized why the night was so dark. Without the glow of cities or towns, the world was at the mercy of the moonlight. A flicker of orange made Lauren stare at the ground far below. Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes focused on the flicker and recognized the fire. Next her eyes identified hunched figures around the fire, leaning close for the warmth. She could not tell if they were mortal or elf, but she didn't care. For the first time, Lauren was seeing life beyond the forest. Then she frowned slightly, noticing how closely the travelers stayed to their fire. Were they truly that cold? If they were noticeable cold on the earth then she should be freezing up here. At this altitude Lauren should have felt uncomfortable but instead she felt nothing beyond the pull of the wind on her hair. Then a shiver went up her spine, not because of a sudden chill but at the realization that she'd taken on another Elvin quality. Elves did not feel the cold.

"That is Mirkwood!" Gandalf half shouted over the wind hours later. The sun had begun to peek over the horizon and the world below came to life. He pointed with his staff to her right and Lauren looked below. Another forest in this strange world would become her next home. This forest however, did not have the same magical appeal of Lothlórien. It seemed… darker. The trees didn't seem as green or bright as the ones she'd become accustomed to. Even with the morning light, they remained dark and dull.

Lauren said nothing as they descended. She forced herself to keep her eyes open this time, taking note of the expanse and shape of the forest before she would lose sight of it. In the far distance she saw a large lake and a monstrously large mountain. The landscape of this world was nothing like she'd seen before. The eagles landed just outside of the trees and it was gentler than Lauren had anticipated. She was pleased when her stomach and its contents remained safely inside her body. With slightly stiff limbs, Lauren dismounted and stepped quickly away from the eagle. "Thank you," She said awkwardly. To her surprise, the eagle seemed to understand and bowed its head slightly, staring straight into her eyes. The intelligence in them made Lauren step away further. The eagles were strikingly beautiful, but she knew their talons were not just for show.

Once Gandalf had said his goodbyes and the eagles returned to the skies, he turned to Lauren. "No matter what you see or hear, stay on the path."

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked, not liking the sound of it.

"There is a magic in these woods," The wizard said as he stepped into the treeline. "A sort of defense against intruders. Although, I am curious if you will be affected now that you are no longer mortal."

Lauren's free hand lifted to her ear and she felt the tip nervously. What did he mean no longer mortal? Did that mean she was without a doubt immortal? Afraid of the answer, she did not ask and only followed Gandalf. The forest was thick of trees that seemed to creak and groan as they walked. The path below them was littered with leaves and branches, making Lauren think that it was rarely used. Gandalf hummed to himself and left Lauren alone. She busied herself with trying to listen for anything in the forest. The strange quiet in Mirkwood kept her fingers to close to the trigger of her rifle. She disliked Gandalf's humming because it broke the silence, leaving them vulnerable to any monster waiting for its next meal.

They walked for a good part of the day. The path took strange turns and seemed to climb and descend at random, but they never strayed from it. After the first several hours, Lauren relaxed slightly. Nothing had attacked them and she did not hallucinate or feel strange, as Gandalf had warned. Just as Lauren's stomach growled for the first time, Lauren paused mid step.

"What is it?" Gandfalf instantly asked, ending him humming.

"I thought I heard something," She said frowning. Lauren strained her ears, concentrating. "Yes, there's definitely something out there."

"Just one?"

Her frowned deepened, "I can't tell. It just sounds like branches bending-"

"Look up slowly and be ready to fight," The wizard cut her off. His hand was already reaching for his sword. Lauren felt adrenaline and horror hit her at the sight of three enormous spiders jumping from branch to branch towards them. She had heard of the monsters in Lothlórien, mainly from King Thranduil's request for her aid, but she had no idea how big they were until now. Suddenly, Lauren realized how lucky she'd been with giant eagles, not giant spiders.

The spiders made strange hissing noises as they dropped to the ground. Before they could even slither forward, Lauren threw a dagger which landed into the head of the closest spider. It fell, body tossing violently. Gandalf dodged as another spider launched itself at him. His blade fell quickly, cutting off two legs. That was the last that Lauren saw because she dropped to the floor, watching the final spider fly over her. It recovered by pushing off a tree behind her and opened its mouth, exposing venom covered fangs. Lauren kept the rifle's strap around her back, choosing to use her sword before using precious ammo. Her sword made a resounding noise as she withdrew it, waiting. The spider did not hesitate as it leapt again, but Lauren was ready. Her blade cut into the spider, spilling dark blood onto the path. The spider screeched and knocked Lauren off her feet with a leg. Lauren fell but swiped her blade again. More blood burst from the spider as she stabbed it between its many eyes, killing it. The body collapsed with her blade still within it. Standing up, Lauren looked to Gandalf who was already recovering her dagger from the first spider.

"That was most impressive for a woman."

Lauren spun around to see an elf leaning against a tree. His arms were crossed and he gave her a grin that made her want to break his nose. His hair was a brown that nearly matched the tree trunk beside him. It was strange to see an elf with hair like his, but she rather liked it. Perhaps her black hair would not be so different here.

"Mithrandir, we did not know the mortal could fight with a blade," The elf pushed off the tree and walked towards the wizard. He ignored Lauren as he passed her, not offering a greeting. She snorted as she cleaned her blade with fallen leaves. She observed the elf bow slightly and welcome the wizard, who returned the traditional greeting. Then Gandalf looked to her and said in the common tongue, "Yes she is quite talented."

"Indeed," The elf took the hint and used the common tongue. "Welcome to Mirkwood my lady. My name is Daeron."

"Thank you," She answered slowly. Did the elf not realize she could speak his native tongue? Lauren glanced at Gandalf, who still wore that small smile.

"Please, follow me," Daeron turned on his heel and continued on the path. "King Thranduil will be pleased with your arrival."

Gandalf offered Lauren's dagger to her and whispered, "Do not trust Thranduil. He is a cunning elf, you must be careful."

Lauren nodded, returning the dagger to her belt. She had been warned of the elf king by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel too. It seemed that the elf had a harsh reputation. Even kind Tiriel had offered words of caution against the king. They followed their guide quietly until the forest gave way to a stone bridge. On the other side were two Elvin guards posted outside large doors. They passed through the gateway and into what Lauren could only describe as an inside city. The space was vast, bridges and pathways everywhere. It was as if she had stepped into a beautiful anthill within the mountain.

"This way," Daeron did not let her stop to gape. Keeping her face neutral, she continued walking after him and allowed her eyes to roam silently. She had never seen anything like this before. Elves walked around in impressive numbers, some stopped to watch her and Gandalf. Many pointed and whispered, reminding Lauren of her first day in Lothlórien. She had been frightened, confused, and exhausted that day but now the stares meant nothing to her. She was immune to such reactions now.

They stopped at the bottom of what was clearly the throne platform. Sitting on the great seat was an elf so handsome and regal that Lauren nearly laughed out loud. Lord Celeborn was certainly attractive, but his clothes were plain and simple, masking his grace to an acceptable level. This elf however wanted the world to know of his beauty. Jewels covered his fingers and his cloak was so long that it covered most of the floor around the throne. The crown on the elf's head made Lauren wonder why Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel hadn't worn their own. She had heard of King Thranduil's love for jewels, but she had no idea he enjoyed to wear them so audaciously. Still, behind the flashy appearance was a cold elf with a stare that made Lauren's fingers twitch toward her handgun.

Daeron bowed and announced, "The lady Lauren Harris and Mithrandir have arrived my king."

"So I can see," King Thranduil's voice was mesmerizing. He flicked his hand in a careless motion, "You may go Daeron."

The elf retreated quickly, making Lauren wonder if the elves in this realm were frightened of their own leader. As Daeron left, Thranduil said, "Welcome to my realm Lauren Harris. I am glad that you finally accepted my invitation."

He spoke in the common tongue, so Lauren replied in it. "Thank you sir. I am grateful for your hospitality."

The king leaned forward, intrigued, "Ah, they must have nice manners where you are from. Mortals in our realm are often not so lucky. I look forward to learning about your world. Tonight we will have a feast to celebrate your arrival. Mithrandir, I will be sure to serve your favorite wine."

The wizard nodded, a neutral expression on his own face, "Thank you Thranduil. How very kind."

"Until then, rest from your journey. I will send someone to show you the way to our great hall." The king leaned back in his chair.

Lauren took that as a dismissal and turned. She and Gandalf descended back down the steps leading up to the throne platform. Daeron waited at the bottom and said, "Follow me. I will show you to your rooms."

She tried to keep track of where they went, how many turns they took and in which direction, but soon Lauren found herself lost. The tunnels were well lit by lanterns and torches and the air was surprisingly fresh, not stale. She did not know how the city ventilated, but was glad for it. Eventually, Daeron stopped before a door and opened it for her. "My lady, these are your quarters. The feast is in several hours. There is a bath prepared for you inside."

Lauren waited at the door long enough to see that Gandalf was escorted to the quarters next to her. Satisfied that her companion was close by, she entered the quarters and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. She stood on the edge of a finely furnished sitting room. An open doorway led to a bedroom with an impressive, large bed. Another doorway led to a bathing room where steaming water awaited in the tub. After a bath, Lauren donned a silver nightgown she'd found in the closet and slipped under the blankets. She placed her gun under the pillow. The blankets were soft against her skin, sending her to sleep within minutes.

She awoke to the sounds of knocking on the door. Momentarily forgetting where she was, Lauren sat up in bed with her handgun ready. As her eyes focused and memory returned, she relaxed and went to the door. Opening it cautiously, she found an elleth standing outside. She wore a simple brown dress, darker than her light brown hair and eyes. The elleth smiled nervously and said, "I am here to prepare you for the feast."

Lauren was surprised to hear the common tongue. The elleth spoke slowly and had to repeat the world prepare several times before saying it correctly. From what she had experienced in Lothorien, it was rare for elves to speak the language. Opening the door wider, Lauren allowed the elleth to enter but said, "Oh. Well, thank you but I can put a dress on by myself."

The elleth shifted, uncomfortable. "King Thranduil sent me to help. Shall I tell him that you refused?"

Not wanting to offend her host, Lauren sighed. "No, nevermind. I could use some help with my hair, I'm afraid the journey here ruined my braids."

Inside the closet were several gowns, some casual and a few more elaborate. Lauren stared at the them all for several moments before looking to the elleth. "What is your name?"

"Istimiel, my lady."

"Nice to meet you Istimiel," Lauren pointed to the dresses. "Can you tell me which one I should wear? I am not sure how fancy this feast is supposed to be."

"I like the purple one," Istimiel said shyly. "It will go nicely with your hair my lady."

"Purple it is," Lauren withdrew the gown grudgingly. She would have preferred wearing one of the simpler dresses, but the elleth knew best. Pulling the nightgown over her head, Lauren traded it for the gown. Sitting down at the vanity in the corner, Lauren allowed Istimiel to begin braiding her hair. A minute later, the elleth gasped and withdrew her hands suddenly.

Lauren gave the elleth a strange look. Then understood when she looked at her reflection and realized that Istimiel had uncovered her left ear. The pointy tip was more profound than ever, making Lauren look away from the mirror.

"You… You are…"

"Complicated," Lauren finished for her. "Sorry I should have warned you."

"No," The elleth recovered from her shock. "I am sorry. They told me you were mortal-"

"I am, sort of. I don't know actually," She pointed to her ears, "This is a rather new development."

Istimiel nodded mutely and returned to her work. She brushed Lauren's hair and braided it slightly, so that her ears remained covered. Lauren did not know if the elleth did this on purpose or not, but she was glad for it. Once finished, Istimiel murmured a rapid farewell and fled the quarters. Lauren felt guilty, hoping the elleth wasn't too frightened by her discovery. The news of Lauren's ears would probably spread through the city like wildfire, but she expected it. Lauren could only hide her ears for so long.

Ready for the feast, Lauren searched for a source of entertainment while she waited for her promised guide. Returning to the sitting room, she approached the tall bookshelf. Elegant, old books lined its shelves and she read the covers curiously. A title with the word magic in it caught her eye and she settled in a chair browsing its pages. Too distracted to actually read it, Lauren contented herself with scanning random pages and tracing her finger along eloquent letters. The elvish language was so pretty to look at. Just as she was about to pick a second book, three rapid knocks came at the door.

Placing the book on the desk, Lauren stood up and opened the door. A blonde elf stood in a fine tunic and a circlet around his head. His arms were behind his back and he nodded politely to her.

"I am here to escort you to the feast my lady."

His use of the common tongue was flawless. He did not stutter or fumble, but spoke confidently. His blue eyes were calm and confident, only straying to inspect her for a second. Satisfied with his inspection, he restored their eye contact and said, "My name is Legolas."


	15. You Look Tired

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Chapter 15**

All Lauren wanted to do was eat. The food placed before her sent her stomach into a frenzy of grumbles and frustrated noises. However, she had only managed three bites since sitting down. King Thranduil and his court had not stopped asking questions about her world and Lauren was left to answer with false smiles. Her fingers angrily clenched around the folds of her dress beneath the table, out of sight. She sat to the right of the king, a place of honor she imagined, and Gandalf to the other side of her. The wizard had not come to her aid, instead he ate and drank the wine without reserve. At this rate, she would find out what a drunk wizard was like.

"…and we use these cars to travel long distances." Lauren finished. She took a deep breath and reached for her own glass of wine and sipped. Before she could even swallow King Thranduil asked yet another question.

"How do you feed these cars?" He had not touched the food either. When Lauren entered the great hall with Legolas, the king had announced her to the other elves who sat at the head table. Sitting down, the king had leaned back and watched her intently for a few moments before beginning his interrogation. He had not even drank from the wine. The elf named Legolas sat to the king's left, confirming Lauren's suspicion that he was an important member of the court. She guessed a prince based on the circlet on his head, or something equivalent in this world, but had not asked. In fact, she had not even looked to her guide since he had showed her to her seat. The elf had not asked her any questions, only listened as others did. Lauren mostly kept her eyes on the king, growing accustomed to his cold stare. The longer she looked back at him, the less frightened she felt.

"They used to use a mixture of oil," She answered when she finished drinking. "Now they use nuclear power."

"The same as the device that sent you here?" An elleth inquired.

"Yes," Lauren glanced at the elleth and nodded. Returning her eyes to the king she waited, but he did not say anything. Lauren did not waste the opportunity and took hold of her fork. She managed several glorious bites before another question interrupted her meal.

To her surprise, it was Legolas who posed it. "And what of this incredible weapon we have heard rumors about?"

Lauren lowered her fork from her mouth, resisting the urge to throw the potatoes at the prince. "What about it?" She did not mean to sound challenging, but saw the elf's eyes darken slightly.

"Is it true that it can kill a troll instantly?" His tone implied disbelief and doubt.

"Yes," She answered simply. Although irritating at times, Lauren understood that it was an enthralling topic for the people of this realm. However, she had never felt comfortable explaining modern weaponry and defense technology. This world still used bows and swords, she would ensure to keep it that way.

"How?" Legolas asked, narrowing his eyes.

Lauren glanced at Gandalf, who was watching with a calm expression. He did not offer any sort of reaction when they made eye contact, but she was glad to see sobriety still in his eyes. Looking back to the prince, she answered, "It is similar to your bow and arrow. Instead of arrows, my guns use bullets which are smaller, faster, and deadlier. I aim my gun, shoot, and the bullet penetrates the troll. There really isn't much more to it than that."

"Fascinating," The Elvin king murmured. "My son Legolas has been fighting the spider infestation for quite some time now. Perhaps with your help, we will finally be free of these foul creatures."

"I'd be glad to help," Lauren said cautiously. "It worked with clearing Lothlórien of orcs, but you must realize the cost."

"Cost?" Thranduil's eyebrows furrowed. "What cost?"

Lauren eyed the listening elves and said, "Perhaps it would be best to discuss this privately."

The king surveyed her and then nodded. "Yes, of course. For now, please eat."

It took a great deal of self-control not to stuff the food into her mouth, but Lauren managed a polite enough presentation. The remainder of the feast passed and by the end, Gandalf was chuckling a little too loudly to be completely sober. Lauren had lost track of how many goblets of wine her companion had drank during the evening. After dinner, the music and dancing began. While the festivities were enjoyable to watch, Lauren felt a pang of sadness. The indoor city of Mirkwood was enchanting, but she missed the trees and natural light of Lothlórien. She recognized none of the elves dancing before her. There were no familiar faces or friends to join in conversation or dance. This was not the case for Gandalf, who was merrily dancing with the elves. It did not surprise her that he'd been here multiple times before. Another perk of being an immortal she supposed. Lauren was left sitting at the head table, watching from afar with the company of two elves who were complete strangers to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them, hoping that by some miracle Haldir would be standing before her. But of course he did not appear and Lauren touched the necklace at her throat.

"That is a beautiful jewel." King Thranduil said, looking at the necklace.

"Thank you."

"Is it the work of an elf?" He continued. "Or are the men of your realm actually talented in the art of jewelry?"

Lauren resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes to both of your questions."

It was like being back to day one in Lothlórien. The jokes and snide remarks about men had subsided eventually in Lothlórien when the elves finally grew to respect her. Here however, it was clear the prejudice remained strong. From the other side of his father, Legolas chuckled quietly but Lauren heard it.

"Excuse me," She leaned forward to look at the prince. Perhaps it was the wine, but she suddenly felt very bold. "Is there something funny?"

The elf sobered immediately and gave his father a surprised look. King Thranduil's eyes hardened as he inspected her. After a long moment, he said calmly in elvish, "Be wary of this woman Legolas. She has impressive hearing for a mortal."

"She was reading an elvish book when I came to her rooms." Legolas noted.

"Very interesting…" The Elvin king smiled sweetly at Lauren, as if to assure her that their topic was innocent.

Lauren betrayed nothing as she watched the interaction. She tried to look annoyed, as if she had not understood, and believed it worked when the elves ignored her for the remainder of the dancing. Finally, as the crowd began to thin Thranduil stood and gestured towards her, "Come. Let us speak in private about this cost."

She and Legolas stood from the table and followed the king through several passageways until they came to an ornate door. A guard posted outside opened it for them and remained outside. It was a large room with a grand table at the center with several chairs scattered around it. The table was covered by the largest map of Middle Earth Lauren had seen.

Not wasting any time, Thranduil asked, "What is this cost you speak of?"

"Sauron is searching for me. As soon as word spreads of my weapons here in Mirkwood, he will send orcs or worse."

"Let them come," Legolas spoke up. "They will not reach our gates."

Thranduil did not speak at first but circled the table slowly. Finally he spoke, "Celeborn did not inform me of this piece of information. How unfortunate."

"I have no desire to endanger your people. I came to help and once I've accomplished my goal, I will move on."

"And where will you go?" The king sounded amused. "You are a stranger to this world. What do you expect to find beyond my protection?"

"First of all sir," Lauren tried to keep her glare minimal but failed. "I don't need your protection. And secondly, why do you care where I go?"

Legolas' eyes widened in shock at her bluntness. His father however, laughed outright. "Perhaps I was wrong about men in your realm possessing manners. You may keep your travel plans to yourself, but you are in my kingdom and will be wise to remember that."

"I am the one with the guns," Lauren crossed her arms. "_You_ will be wise to remember that."

The red that flashed to the king's face almost made Lauren step back, but she held her ground. The elf leaned forward so that his face was only a mere inch away. In elvish he hissed, "You ungrateful little mortal. After you've used these weapons I will throw you into the dungeons to rot-"

In equally fiery elvish she returned, "Threaten me again and I will protect myself. I'm here to help but trust me, you don't want to see a pissed off Marine."

The stunned expressions on king and prince were priceless. Lauren took a deep breath and said more calmly, "We clearly have not had the best first meeting, but for the sake of your people you will reconsider your view on mortals and me. I'm really here to help, but not if I feel endangered."

"You-" Legolas shook his head. "You do not realize who you speak to."

"Maybe not," Lauren admitted. "Maybe it's a mistake to stand my ground against you both, but it's your call. Do you want my help or not?"

A tense silence followed her question. Legolas glanced uncertainly between Lauren and his father, waiting for the king's decision. Thranduil stood as still as a statue, regal and cold like stone. His eyes seemed to pierce into her soul as he said, "You will aid Legolas with your weapons. We will discuss your departure when the time comes."

Lauren disliked his the vagueness of the response, but nodded. She already was on thin ice with the rulers and didn't think arguing would help. Thranduil turned his back to her and leaned over his map in dismissal. She walked out of the room, hearing Legolas following. Just as she turned the first corner, Lauren found herself being pressed up against the wall.

"That was extremely unwise," The elf pushed his arm into her upper chest. His face was tight and eyes alit with anger. "You do not want to anger my father."

"You know what else is unwise?" She asked and leaned forward, whispering into his ear, "Angering me."

She let her back fall against the wall and swung her leg out. The dress had enough range to allow her to hit the legs of Legolas, but not enough to do a full sweep. Using the wall for support, she pushed herself back into a standing position. To his credit, Legolas did not completely fall from her attack. He staggered for a second, but caught himself on the wall. They stared at each other, both standing and ready for the other to make a move. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then his eyes shifted slightly and his mouth shut again. The muscles in his face froze in place and the elf stared.

"What?" She asked, uncomfortable by the change.

"Your ears…" Legolas stepped toward her. In response, she stepped away maintaining the distance between them.

He stopped and his eyebrows furrowed, "But that is impossible."

Her fingers reached up and touched the pointed tips delicately. She smiled bitterly, "So was travelling between worlds but here I am. I assume you'll tell your father?"

The elf hesitated, "Even if I do not, he will find out eventually."

"I suppose so."

To her surprise, Legolas said gently, "But I will not if you wish it. Sometimes it is best to leave my father be."

Lauren assessed the elf. His face and body had relaxed into a neutral pose, not exactly friendly but close enough so that she also loosened up. The circlet around his head was simple, a cool silver that shined in the tunnel's firelight. But it wasn't the metal that caught her attention. It was the elf prince's eyes that made Lauren trust him. His eyes were so blue, impossibly blue and depthless. She knew that he was probably hundreds of years old, maybe thousands, but she felt a certain level of youth and rebellion in them. They did not hold the same coldness as his father.

"Thank you," She found herself saying. "I appreciate it."

Legolas nodded slightly. "Come, it is late and I am sure you will want to sleep before tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we go hunting for spiders."

…..

The air felt heavier here. Everything in fact felt heavier in this Elvin kingdom. Lauren did not know how to explain it, but she could almost feel the forest's struggle against the darkness. As she sat crouched on a tree branch, her palm rested against the cracked wood beneath her. The wood was rough and flakey, almost in a perpetual state of decay. She missed the green opulence of the Lothlórien realm.

"They usually travel in groups of six to ten," The elf beside her explained. "Sometimes more."

"Where do they come from?"

Legolas pointed in a direction to their left. "They breed in a place south of our border."

"Why not go there and kill the nest? It is better to end the problem at its source." Lauren asked, shifting the bow on her back slightly. She had not brought her rifle today, only a handgun. The modern weapon still looked strange hanging at her tunic's belt. Today was about learning about the forest and the spiders that threatened it. Once she became familiar with the two, they would make a plan. Until then, Legolas would be her guide and teacher. Despite their unfortunate first impressions, the prince proved tolerable. He was quiet, but polite. He seemed reserved around her. Lauren had seen him laughing with guards that morning, but he did not laugh with her. Instead, he kept his eyes on everything but her. She suspected the discovery of her questionable immortality unnerved the elf.

As a result, she was taken aback when he suddenly looked at her. His eyes flickered with an emotion she could not name, but recognized its intensity.

"Are you alright?" Lauren asked, frowning.

"Yes," The elf immediately looked away again. "Someone I once knew proposed the same plan."

Lauren knew she should not ask, but the emotion in his voice was too intriguing. "Who?"

"A guard. She suggested the same thing to my father."

"And what did he say?"

"He refused to send any guards beyond the borders."

"Why?"

Legolas' eyes narrowed slightly as he stared into the distance. "Because we do not concern ourselves with things outside our realm."

He said we, implying that he too believed in this concept. However, Lauren felt a simmering anger behind the words. She considered his reaction for a few moments and decided not to pursue the topic. Something about the way he answered made her feel like they'd crossed into personal territory. Legolas was tolerable, but nothing more. Instead she remained silent and waited for the prince to decide their next action. After a while, he stood and began to jump down from branch to branch. She followed, satisfied when her feet barely made any noise. Years ago she could barely make these jumps and her human feet made the trees shake. Now, she felt like she was flying through the trees.

When she landed softly on the ground below, the prince announced, "That is enough for today."

"But what about the spiders-" She huffed when the prince abruptly walked away. Clearly their conversation had upset the elf more than she'd realized. Not wanting to be left alone in an unfamiliar, dark forest she quickly ran after him. Legolas moved quickly and did not look back, not even when they crossed through the gates into the city. As soon as they were back in the caves, Lauren came to a stop and watched the walk disappear down a path. She made no move to pursue him. She recognized the need to be alone and respected it.

Left without a guide, Lauren chose a path at random and began to explore the city. She expected the elves to treat her cautiously, but unlike her first day in Lothlorien she had the advantage of speaking their language. She enjoyed their surprise when she greeted them properly and introduced herself. Some even stopped to make conversation. Despite living within a dark forest and caves, the elves of Mirkwood proved lively and friendly once they overcame their initial restraint. With the help of a kitchen maid, Lauren eventually found her quarters. She passed her door, went to the next, knocked, and waited. Gandalf opened the door and she was greeted with a cloud of smoke.

"My apologies," The wizard waved away the smoke with his sleeve. "I was just smoking my pipe. Care to join?"

"Do you have a spare pipe?" Lauren grinned.

Gandalf gaped at her as she sat down in one of the armchairs. Then the old man's face brightened and he let out such a loud laugh that she worried he was drunk again. He sat across from her and gave her an amused look, "I meant to invite you inside. I did not realize you smoke."

"I don't," She admitted. "But I've always wanted to try a traditional pipe like yours."

He inhaled smoke and waited, eyes glinting mischievously before releasing his breath. The smoke came out in waves, first forming a thick circular hoop. Lauren raised her hands to clap at the skill, but they froze when the next form of smoke came out of the wizard's mouth. To her astonishment, an arrow floated through the air and then passed inside the hoop, before the smoke eased away.

"Can people do that in your world?" He asked, pleased with her shocked reaction.

"No," Lauren laughed. "Definitely not."

He showed her several other shapes, including a ship that rocked with invisible waves. She did her best not to act like a child watching a circus act, but found it difficult to hide her awe. She couldn't help but feel attracted to displays of magic. With her body changing and the strange connections she was forming with the world around her, Lauren wanted to learn as much about magic as possible. After a while, Gandalf puffed away at his pipe peacefully and Lauren stared into the fire, lost in her thoughts.

"What are your impressions of King Thranduil and his son?"

The question took her off guard and Lauren evaluated her companion. She trusted the wizard, but still answered carefully. "We did not have the friendliest of meetings."

"At least he did not order you into the dungeons," The wizard joked. At least she thought he was joking.

"Legolas knows about my ears."

Gandalf's brows deepened and he made a noise of displeasure. After several puffs from his pipe, he asked, "And he did not tell the king?"

"No."

She could see the wheels turning in the old man's head, but he said nothing. They sat in a comfortable silence for a good time, until she remembered a question.

"When will you leave?"

"Soon. I am not certain of the day yet, I want to ensure that you are settled in before taking my leave."

"Where will you go?"

"There are some libraries in the east that I have not searched yet."

"Searched for what?"

"For anything that may help you get home."

Lauren felt her throat tighten. "You are very kind. Thank you for your help."

"I am a wizard Lauren Harris. I have lived many years and seen things beyond some pipe tricks. It is my responsibility to keep this world in balance and I am afraid that you threaten this balance."

It hurt her a little more than it should to learn that he did not help her out of kindness, but out of the necessity to get rid of her. Had she not already proven that she was not a threat? No, she reminded herself. It was not her that worried the elves, but her weapons. If she failed to find a way home, Lauren would make sure to destroy the weapons once she ran out of ammunition. Now that she knew how to wield a sword and shoot a bow, they would only be a danger to this world. She could not let anyone study and replicate them.

Lauren did not sleep peacefully the next several nights. Her dreams were haunted with visions of Haldir and her friends falling from bullets, their red blood soaking the ground around her. When she awoke, her hands frantically touched the sheets around her to make sure there was no blood. She knew the skin below her eyes grew heavier as the days passed and if the elves noticed, they said nothing. Gandalf gave her worried looks but when she simply shook her head at him, the wise man knew better than to probe. Everyone in fact seemed to know better than to inquire. Well, all except one.

"You look tired."

The bread in her fingers slipped from the sudden statement. She recovered and caught it in her lap before it rolled onto the grass. Lauren looked curiously at the elf who sat next to her on the edge of a small lake. They'd stopped for lunch and she had been enjoying listening and watching the forest life when he'd broken the silence. Over the past several days, Legolas did not speak unless forced to. He was not cruel and did not send her unkind looks, but simply acted indifferent. Until now.

Lauren studied the elf's face. His hair was pulled back by two braids, skin flawless, and mouth relaxed. His eyebrows were thick she noticed and cheekbones pronounced. After spending several years with the immortals, she had grown accustomed to their beauty. Most elves were pretty, in an angelic sort of way. As silly at it sounded, it was this prettiness that made them almost seen boring. But as she openly stared and considered the Mirkwood prince, she had to admit that he was different. His face was strong, unflinching as he allowed her to examine him. The muscles in his face and neck were obvious, but not so much to distract. His eyes however, distracted her immensely. They were so vibrant and clear. Legolas was indeed pretty like the other elves, but he was handsome in a traditional sense as well. Handsome in the way her world described it, she decided. But it wasn't just his attractive features that she studied.

"So are you," She finally responded.

The corners of his mouth twitched in amusement. "You are observant."

She shrugged. "Do you also suffer from nightmares?"

He shook his head.

"What troubles you then?" She asked, not expecting an answer. If she had learned anything about the Mirkwood prince it was that he was a very private person. She respected that, but offered the question regardless.

To her surprise he answered honestly. "You."

Lauren sighed, "Me."

"You have changed everything. You have caused me to question everything I know. My father has tasked me with protecting this realm with your aid, but I am concerned with your weapons. If they are as dangerous as we have been led to believe, what is to stop you from harming my people? I do not know who or _what_ you are."

"You do not trust me." She nodded her head solemnly. "I understand. You have just met me and I am a complicated person. That is why I wanted you and your father to know the cost of my aid. It will take time to earn your trust, but know that I will never harm you or your people. Orcs killed my friend, one who also fell into this world, and I will never stop hunting them."

She thought about Haldir, Tiriel, and all her friends then. Flashes of their agonized faces from her nightmares crossed her mind and Lauren repeated herself, "Never."

The prince looked to the woman's shaking fists and tight face, watching as the promise consumed her mind and body. The anger and vengeance in her dark brown eyes made the elf nod his head and abandon the topic. He would give the woman a fair chance, even if his father would not.


	16. As You Wish

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 16**

It had been four months since Gandalf's departure. Four months, but it felt like four years.

Of all the countless differences between her world and this one, Lauren still failed to understand the immortal concept of time. Without modern technology, communication proved slow and she struggled to find the patience to wait. Gandalf had promised to send word if his search in the libraries was successful or not. She knew that a few months meant nothing in Middle Earth, but she her anxiety built each day. It had been so long since she felt any hope about returning home. Even the slight chance of Gandalf finding something, anything, made her giddy.

Thankfully, Mirkwood offered enough distractions to keep Lauren sane. She learned very quickly that the elves of Mirkwood were not hindered by the fact they lived within caves. They often held dances, festivals, storytelling, and all sorts of gatherings. Although Lauren missed Lothlórien terribly, she found herself growing fond of the Mirkwood elves. They were a hearty, jovial people which surprised her given their cold ruler. Lauren managed to keep her meetings with King Thranduil to a minimum, but she watched him often. He ruled from afar, close enough that all felt his presence, but at enough distance to prevent him from mingling with the masses. It was hard to read his moods, but she knew that behind his hard expression was a sharp mind.

She also knew that he watched her too. Lauren knew the king had her followed. Her body could almost sense the unseen eyes on her, tracking her every move in the city. It was haunting feeling, one that left her tense and irritated at times. The only respite was beyond the gate of the city, in the forest. Funny how a spider infested forest offered relief over a guarded city.

"You know," Lauren found herself saying. "Back home we have this spray that kills spiders and bugs."

Legolas gave a tug and the arrow came free from the hairy corpse. He wiped the dark blood off and inspected it for damage. Pleased to find it intact, Legolas returned the arrow to his quiver. "Does your world not have smaller spiders?"

"Fair point. Maybe the spray wouldn't work after all," Lauren said unhappily. They'd killed a small nest, one that had not been there several days ago. The spiders were proving unafraid to push forward, despite the elves' efforts to destroy any new nests. The battle over the forest raged on.

"They nested so close to the city," Legolas paused. "Why would they venture so far?"

"Predators like to test their limits."

"Yes, but to have so few guarding their webs? It is odd."

They both regarded the forest quietly. Lauren did not know the creatures of this world well, especially compared to her companion. If he said it was odd, she believed him. Unable to offer any insight, she shrugged and continued gathering her own arrows. She was getting better with the bow. Her chest grew heavy as Haldir crossed her mind. What would he say if he saw her now? It was not only her improved shooting that made her wonder. She _looked_ different. The change had begun slow, beginning with her height and ears. Over a period of years she grew taller and leaner, but it had taken years. Now she could hardly recognize herself after several months.

The most alarming change was her skin. Living in caves and venturing into a forest where little sunlight reached would naturally lead to losing her healthy tan… But as she sat by her mirror each morning, Lauren knew it was beyond natural causes now. Her skin lightened and to her slight horror, smoothed. The scar on her leg from a childhood bicycle accident vanished, the acne from her face ceased to exist, and any blemish disappeared. Next were her eyes. Her dark, nearly black eyes became a soft and vibrant brown protected by thicker and longer eyelashes. To Lauren's relief, her hair remained as black and thick as the day she was born. She found some comfort in retaining her mother's hair. She found more in the fact that she looked like Anthony now, people would probably mistake them for twins if they ever stood side by side again. He'd taken after their father's European coloring and heritage while she inherited their mother's Peruvian features. But her glowing tan was almost gone now, replaced by the luminous sheen of paled skin.

To her credit, Legolas only mentioned her appearance once and had abandoned the subject when she'd snapped a response. No one else ever did question it and she wondered if the prince had warned others against so. It would not surprise her. Four months of hunting spiders with the elf had brought about a surprising friendship. No, not a friendship exactly but a partnership of sorts.

"We should head back or we will miss the music."

Lauren gave the prince a knowing look, "You mean we will upset your father."

Legolas gave her a hard stare, but finally relented to a small smile. "Indeed."

"He will be upset no matter what we do." She said. "He was in a foul mood when we left the city this morning."

The prince did not respond, but she could tell by his grim expression that he agreed. The Mirkwood elves were not fools about their king's temperamental inclinations, but not many were brave enough to speak openly about it. Lauren however did not fear the king. In fact, she was beginning to feel confident the king was not as clever as he thought. In the four months she'd spent in the city, she had successfully kept her ears a secret. With the help of Legolas, she learned to braid her hair in such a way that her ears remained covered. Only when they were alone in the forest did she allow herself the luxury of a bun. Even after the past several years, the Marine demanded regulation hair.

They did not waste time returning to the city. Despite her body's enhanced abilities, Lauren still did not run as fast as Legolas but the elf did not leave her behind. Only when they reached sight of the city's gate did he allow distance between them. Lauren had grown accustomed to this. He did not offer an explanation and she did not ask, but Legolas preferred to keep their companionship limited to the forest.

The guards bowed their heads as Legolas entered the city. Lauren slowed to a walk and watched as the prince vanished into the depths of the caves. As she approached, the guards relaxed and one even waved outright. She smiled to herself, grateful to have made some friends in the city.

"Successful hunting trip?" Nendir asked.

She winked, "Isn't it always?"

He grinned and gave her a playful shove as she walked past. "Better hurry. You're late and I heard the king was looking for you and Legolas."

"Fantastic," She muttered and quickened her pace. The guards' laughter audible for longer than she would have liked.

...

* * *

...

All eyes were on the musicians who sat at the center of the great dining hall. Elves held great respect for performers and Lauren tiptoed towards the head table where her chair was already pulled back for her. King Thranduil turned his head ever so slightly at her approach. He held a goblet in his left hand and lifted to it to his lips.

"I am glad you were able to finally join us," He murmured just before taking a sip.

She did not fake the blush that overcame her face. She was not embarrassed for being late, but by the fact that Legolas had beaten her. The prince looked as perfect as royalty should. Not a single hair was out of place, a fresh tunic on, and a damn smirk on that pretty face of his. Lauren had all but sprinted to her quarters and to the dining hall.

"I apologize for my lateness," Lauren took her seat as quietly as she could and kept her eyes on the musicians. A plate of food had been saved for her, but she knew better than to touch it. The performance continued and Lauren was soon lost to the music, forgetting the angry king beside her. The elves were beautiful in every way imaginable and it was their music that Lauren truly loved. It would be the thing she missed most about this world. The musicians began with slow songs and eventually began transitioned into faster ones. Soon, many elves stood and the dancing began. Lauren sat in her seat watching in fascination. She could watch hundreds of elven celebrations and they would still confound her. They reminded her of fairies dancing- too pretty and light on their feet to be human.

Two elleths approached her, giggling and beckoning her forward.

"Come! Join us Lauren!" An elleth named Calairiel invited. She had been one of the first elves of the city to welcome Lauren and had become one of her better friends. The elleth was so full of life, always the first the rise and last to rest.

Lauren did not hesitate. She knew all too well how persistent Calairiel could be. Also, dancing offered an escape from the king's table and Lauren would never turn down such an opportunity. Before she knew it, she'd been swept into a dancing chain of elves.

King Thranduil held the goblet with both hands and allowed his fingers to drum on the cool metal in a thoughtful melody. His eyes followed the woman as she made her way around the dance floor, swapping partners and laughing as if she'd always belonged. Lauren Harris had proven a curious creature, transforming before his eyes into something truly marvelous to behold. If he did not know better, the Elvin king would have mistaken her for one of his own immortal people. After several minutes he allowed his eyes to stray to his son. King Thranduil's fingers froze as he realized that he had not been the only one staring.

Legolas did not detect his father's attention and continued to stare at a dancer with such intensity that Thranduil was reminded of a hunter studying its prey. The king of Mirkwood followed his son's gaze and frowned when his eyes fell on the mortal. She appeared to be unaware of the prince's watchful eyes. Thranduil looked back to his son thoughtfully for several minutes. Slowly, his frown became a victorious smirk. This would be too easy.

"A letter has arrived for her," King Thranduil did not bother to explain whom he spoke of.

Surprise flashed in the younger elf's eyes. "From Mithrandir?"

"Indeed," Thranduil released an annoyed sigh. "It arrived several weeks ago."

"Why have you not delivered it to her? It could hold important information about returning to her realm." Legolas gave his father a displeased look, the most challenge he would ever reveal.

"It does not. Mithrandir found nothing in the libraries and has recommended she travel to Rivendell to seek council with Elrond." Thranduil scoffed, knowing his son's next words.

"You opened the letter." It was not posed as a question, just a disappointed realization.

"Yes and I have resealed it. She will never know the difference and it will remain that way, do you understand me?" Thranduil set the goblet down and leaned forward, ensuring that his words would not be overheard. "The mortal has become too valuable to let go."

It took a few moments for Legolas to fully understand. "You wish to use her as leverage."

"If the time came for it, yes. Who knew that the life of a single mortal could be so prized?"

Legolas shook his head, "You are mistaken. She is not mortal."

There was a long pause before Thranduil calmly demanded, "Explain."

He listened with a cold, distant expression. Thranduil's mind absorbed the new information and considered its impact on his plan to confine the mortal- no elleth- within his realm. He did not speak for quite some time and Legolas returned to watching the dancers, this time keeping his eyes off one in particular. After a time, Thranduil leaned and spoke coldly into his son's ear.

"Immortal or mortal it makes no difference. Lauren Harris will not leave Mirkwood."

"She is an elleth. Are you willing to sacrifice one of your own people?"

"She is _not_ one of us. Do not let her pretty little face distract you from the truth. That woman is from a different world and is a threat to us all."

When Legolas did not reply, Thranduil continued in an icy tone. "It is your responsibility to keep her in our kingdom. I do not care how you accomplish this task, but you _will_ convince Lauren Harris to stay in Mirkwood. Now that I know she is immortal, I suggest putting that princely charm to work. I am told that elleths are unable to resist themselves…You will not fail me Legolas."

The prince's face darkened as murmured, "As you wish."

...

* * *

...

When Lauren opened her eyes, she immediately knew that she had overslept. Her eyes were too heavy and body stiff for her normal wakeup time. However, she felt grateful to feel no nausea as she sat up slowly. As usual, Lauren had drank a fair amount of wine and ale while she danced the night away. Despite her newly developed elvish perks, being immune of hellish hangovers was not one of them. Sleeping in had probably prevented one such hangover.

The walk to the bathing springs was a little slower than usual. She considered rushing but realized there was no point. Legolas would have left to patrol the forest already and the fact that he had not woken her proved he did not care if she joined him. Perhaps she should feel more affronted by his lack of emotion, but it did not matter. Soon enough she would leave Mirkwood and continue her mission to return home. Legolas was just another elf at the end of the day, prince or not.

Cleaned, dressed, and with her handgun attached to her hip Lauren carried her bow as she passed through the city gates. The guards nodded their heads in greeting and one pointed, "He traveled east."

"Thank you," She slung the bow over her back and began to run. While in Lothlorien, Haldir and his brothers had taught her very little about tracking. They focused on guarding, not hunting. When Legolas had learned of this deficiency, he immediately set upon correcting it. She could expertly track spiders, but trying to follow an experienced hunter like Legolas proved too difficult. Within minutes she lost his trail and stood alone in the forest. Based on his initial path, he followed their usual route of checking popular nest locations. Without a better plan, she continued on this route in hopes of eventually catching up.

To her credit, Lauren did not scream when the man dropped from the sky. Instinct kicked in and adrenaline flooded through her body, causing her arms to raise and a punch to land squarely in the man's face. As he grunted in pain, the stranger threw back his head and-

"Legolas!?" She forced her body to relax slightly. "Are you crazy?"

The elf held his bleeding nose with his hands, his eyes wide and oscillating in pain. Lauren ripped off several inches of her tunic's shirt and offered it. "Use this to apply pressure and stop tilting your head back."

Legolas took the cloth slowly and complied, "Why?"

"It allows the blood to run into your throat. Swallow enough blood and you'll be vomiting next." She frowned, finally feeling the adrenaline easing away. "Let me see. Did I break it?"

The elf pressed his fingers against his nose several times and said, "No."

"Good. Maybe I should have told you this before, but don't ever try to sneak up on a Marine. It usually ends in blood."

He waved the now bloodied cloth, "I can see that."

"What were you doing anyways? Trying to scare me?"

"That was not my intent," Legolas continued to dab the cloth at his nose. "I was simply trying to prove how oblivious you were to my presence."

"How long were you following me?" She asked and winced at the answer.

"For the past mile."

"I still have a lot to learn," Lauren could feel heat rise to her cheeks. A whole mile and she hadn't noticed anything amiss. What if an orc had followed her? She needed to be better than this.

"Yes but let us start tomorrow," The elf said as the bleeding appeared to stop. "Let us return to the city."

"But what about the rest of the route? We should check-"

"The spiders would not have built a new nest so quickly. We can afford to spend one day to ourselves."

Lauren frowned, still uncertain about the prince's decision. However, when she looked at the bloody cloth in his hand her guilt won over her reason. If any spiders had moved closer to the city, Lauren and Legolas would return to exterminate them soon enough. She began to run but stopped when her companion called after her.

"Let's walk today."

She waited for him to catch up and asked, "Is something wrong? Are you hurt?"

The smile he gave startled her. She'd never seen him smile like that before. "No," Legolas said. "I just feel like walking today."

Lauren said nothing as they returned to the gates. As the massive doors came into view, she automatically slowed to allow Legolas to go forward alone. He did not.

"Don't you want to go on without me?" She asked, confused.

"Never." Legolas said it so casually that it took Lauren several seconds to realize how one word could mean so many different things. She had not recovered from her stunned silence when he pressed a palm to her back and gently pushed her along with him, never pulling his hand away.


	17. Never

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 17**

She met Phil Keller on the soccer field at the awkward age of twelve. She, Anthony, and their friends were kicking a ball around when the new boy approached tentatively. Phil was tall for their age, almost as tall as her older brother, but with his glasses and thin figure the boy failed to impress.

"Can I play?"

Anthony had laughed, dismissing Phil immediately. The others followed suit as usual, taking their cues from the oldest kid. Anthony held authority even back then, but not over his little sister. Lauren cocked her head in interest and inspected the newcomer.

Crossing her arms she challenged, "Can you play?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

After a moment's hesitation she said, "Okay. You can be on my team."

Sometimes Lauren still wished that she had said no and sent Phil away. It wasn't that he was terrible at soccer or his total lack of sports skills in general that made Lauren feel this way. It was his inability to leave her alone. Some people viewed persistence as an admirable trait, but Phil Keller taught Lauren otherwise. After her act of kindness and acceptance, the boy never left her alone. He followed her around at school, walked home from the bus stop at her side, and came over to her house to ask her parents if she could come outside to play. At first she felt confused at his behavior, Lauren had never met someone who liked her so much. Then Anthony's teasing of her new 'boyfriend' turned her confusion into irritation and when her parents scolded her for being mean and judgmental of a 'perfectly nice boy' her irritation became hate. As much as a child could really try to feel hate at least.

As a result, Lauren hated boys and eventually hated men who tried too hard. Other women enjoy a man's attention and chase, taking pleasure in the persistent gifts, phone calls, and devotion. Not Lauren. Phil Keller had made sure that her tastes in men evolved into a more subtle, moderate approach to romance. It was why she had loved Scott so much and unfortunately, why their relationship ended. Best to not think about that now because it seemed that whatever higher power existed, it had placed a Phil Keller character in every world. Unfortunately for Lauren, the Phil Keller in Middle Earth was none other than Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. It was ironic that she, a tomboy and sometimes crude Marine, was the center of attention of a prince. Sure, like every little girl she had dreamed about such a thing but she was disappointed at how _annoying _it actually was. She was not a feminine beauty who gasped softly every time the prince's eyes met hers. Hell, she wanted nothing more than to be as far away from the elf. A world apart to be exact.

When he did not leave her side for the entire day after he cancelled their usual daily forest patrol, she thought it odd but nothing more. When he brought her a baked pastry from the kitchens the next morning, she had frowned but accepted politely. When he picked a flower from the ground and offered it to her with a dazzling smile, she took it and realized that something was wrong. Very wrong.

Lauren was well versed in the dating game. She knew the signs of interest and it horrified her to see the elf prince performing them. In any other situation she would have told him to walk away and if he continued, then to walk off a very tall cliff. However, considering how the king would react to her rejecting his son, Lauren decided to play it cool until the elf lost interest. She knew how to be cold and short- every female Marine was a trained expert.

When he began to sit next to her at meals, she ate and left the table quickly. When he asked her to dance at performances or festivals, she made an excuse. When an excuse did not work, she accepted and looked at everyone except her dance partner and sometimes 'accidentally' stepped on his feet. When he 'coincidentally' decided to read in the library at the same time as her, she took her book to her private quarters. She did not smile back or encourage him, but Legolas did not ease his efforts.

After several weeks of this horrible game and still no word from Gandalf, Lauren's patience was nearly exhausted. She grew so desperate to escape Legolas' company that she had even accepted an invitation to sew with several elleths. Never in a million years did Lauren ever imagine herself sitting in a medieval gown with pointed ears and a sewing needle in hand. Her family and friends who have howled with laughter. She looked and worse, felt, like an idiot.

"That is an... interesting design Lauren," Calairiel offered. "Is that a flower?"

Lauren groaned and slumped into her chair. "It's supposed to be a butterfly. I am terrible at this."

"Nonsense!"

"You are doing wonderfully for your first try."

"Do not give up."

The pleasantries were sincere and Lauren smiled at the kindness of the elleths around her. Despite their assurances, she knew that her blotched and messy needlework was a total disaster. She had pricked her fingers more times than she could count and the endless talk of eligible bachelors, handsome guards, and city gossip made her want to shoot something. Still, the mindless chatter and needle stabbings offered respite from a certain elf who-

"Prince Legolas!" Calairiel suddenly stood up and looked somewhere behind Lauren's chair. All the elleths stood in respect but Lauren slipped down even lower, nearly falling off her seat. She closed her eyes and wished for the ability to be invisible. How could this be happening? She'd been so damn careful to avoid the blasted prince all day.

"May we offer you a seat sire?"

"No, thank you. I was merely taking a walk and saw your group. Would anyone like to join me for a walk about the city?"

The elleths shifted slightly and gave each other uncertain looks. None dared to say yes because they knew that the invitation was truly for one elleth in particular. The elves of Mirkwood had noticed how much their prince favored the newcomer. Initially it had caused quite a scandal since the city still thought Lauren mortal. However, knowing the truth would reveal itself one time or another, Lauren had put her hair up in a bun one day. The reaction to her pointed ears had been a mixture of confusion, outrage, and fright. It had taken several days for people to stop whispering and pointing. Eventually things settled down and life continued as normal as possible. In fact, since the announcement of her elvish transformation Lauren felt more welcome than ever before. For the first time in years, she felt like she blended in.

Calairiel was the first to speak, "How kind of you my lord but I'm afraid that we must decline. We were just about to take our leave as a matter of fact."

One by one, the elleths grabbed their belongings and left. A few gave Lauren looks of pity, but most appeared puzzled. Her friends could not fathom why anyone would turn away their prince. Calairiel was the last to leave and she smiled innocently before saying, "You have impeccable timing though my lord. Lauren was just remarking on her desire to tour the city."

Before Lauren could throw her needlework at the traitor, Calairiel vanished. Left alone with the prince, Lauren forced herself to stand up and face him.

"Shall we?" He asked nicely.

Her fingers itched to smack that ridiculous smile off his face. She refrained and instead took his offered arm. They walked together for some time. Legolas attempted to draw her into conversation several times, but she remained polite and short. Finally, she made her move.

Slowly them to a full stop, Lauren inched her face forward and asked, "Why are you pretending to court me?"

Legolas could not hide the initial shock at her blunt question. After several seconds of gaping stupidly, he recovered. "I assure you that my intentions-"

"Cut the bullshit Legolas," She smiled sweetly. "The only thing keeping me from hitting you right now is your father's spies. I don't appreciate being lied to. Either come clean or I'm leaving the city."

"I do not know what you mean-"

"Oh really? Well, it was nice knowing you Legolas."

She began to pull away but Legolas tightened his grip. To her surprise he whispered, "I will tell you the truth but not here. Play along."

Before she could reply, he closed the distance between them and kissed her. Lauren closed her eyes and let it happen, fighting against the urge to pull away. It was not bad for a fake kiss but she felt her muscles tighten in discomfort. Her stomach twisted as she couldn't help but think of Haldir… Thankfully Legolas did not linger and ended their kiss after a respectable few moments. "Act as if you are actually attracted to me." There was undeniable humor in his voice.

"You got it," She murmured huskily as she gently moved a strand of hair behind his ear, making sure to lean in unnecessarily close. They continued walking, this time at a faster pace and with purpose. Lauren allowed Legolas to steer, making sure to keep a silly smile on her face. She could sense at least two elves following on the path. She snuck a peek behind her and sure enough, a pair of elves suddenly froze and then nonchalantly began to chat in the distance. Lauren nearly rolled her eyes. Amateurs.

"They're following." She said through her smile.

"They will not follow us inside here," Legolas assured her as they arrived at a door. He opened it for her and made a dramatic show of ushering her inside.

"And where is here exactly?" Lauren frowned when she entered and asked as the door closed behind her, "Hold on. Are these your-"

"Private quarters," He finished for her. His affectionate pretense vanished and he now stared at her with exasperation. "I have never met a more stubborn creature in my life."

"I'll take that as a compliment," She shrugged. "Now what is going on with you? Is everything alright?"

His expression softened at her concern and he moved from the sitting room to his bedroom. Against one wall was a large desk covered in parchment. The messy desk surprised Lauren. The prince always seemed too well groomed and disciplined to leave his work area unorganized. Then she observed the rest of the room. It was equally in a state of disarray.

"Rough week?" She joked half-heartedly.

"My father has been very persistent in his _motivation_ of our courtship. I have not had much time to clean these days."

"What does he want from me?"

Legolas lifted an envelope from the desk and tossed it towards her. Lauren caught and opened it swiftly, eyes reading quickly. "The date on this is months ago! Why am I barely receiving it?"

"My father did not wish for you to read it until he felt you were ready."

"Ready? What do you mean?" She frowned, "Why do I feel like an animal being prepared for slaughter?"

"He does not wish for you to leave Mirkwood. He believes your weapons could be used as leverage against an enemy."

Her eyes widened, finally understanding. "And he thought that if you flashed a pretty smile at me I'd fall madly in love and choose to stay?"

Legolas nodded solemnly. She felt hurt and betrayed suddenly, "Why would _you_ keep this from me? You know how much it means to me to get home. Sure, your romantic interest was fake but I thought our friendship was real."

The prince of Mirkwood shifted uncomfortably and his eyes fell to the floor. An awkward silence fell and she continued, feeling her anger rise, "I guess not then. A friend would have known that I am not some starry eyed virgin who-"

"I truly am sorry." He spoke quietly and Legolas' eyes lifted to meet hers. The blue orbs shone with regret. "I did not wish to deceive you but my father is the king and as prince I am subject to his orders."

"I may not be royalty, but like you I am a leader in my world's guard. We receive orders from those above us and we give orders to those below us… I get that, I really do. But what makes a true leader is standing up for what is right and protecting your people. Keeping me prisoner is wrong and worse, will hurt your people." She lifted her dress slowly until the pistol tied around her thigh was visible. "I am here to help, but I will leave this place even if I must fight my way out. I will find a way home. You will not stop me."

Legolas shook his head, "I do not wish for anyone to get hurt, including you."

"Then help me leave the city."

Legolas sighed, "You do not understand. When my father desires something, he gets it."

"Well everyone, kings especially, need a reminder that the world doesn't revolve around them. Besides, I am not his subject and am free to travel as I please."

"No Lauren. Once you enter Mirkwood, you are under his reign. He has you watched day and night to ensure you do not attempt to flee. The gate guards have orders not to allow you in the forest."

"Which is why I need your help. His spies never followed us when we checked the forest daily. We haven't patrolled since this whole woo me fiasco began. Tell your father that you've won and I fell for your act. Then he'll allow us to patrol again and I'll be on my merry way."

"He will want proof."

"Like what?"

"I do not know," Legolas admitted. "The fact that you are in my quarters right now after such a display is a good start. I must warn you, people will wonder."

She rolled her eyes, "This isn't my first rodeo."

"What is a rodeo?"

"It's a saying back home. It means that I'm not an inexperienced amateur. Our worlds have _very_ different rules on affection and relationships. Where I'm from it's perfectly fine to spend nights with each other, let alone be in the same room together without chaperones. Honestly if people gossip, they gossip. I don't care."

Legolas smiled, "You are the strangest woman I have ever met."

"Thank you." She grinned back. "Will you help me then?

"It will not be easy to fool my father, but yes." He replied cautiously. "Will you still use your weapons against the spiders?"

"I will if you want me to, but remember that Sauron may send orcs if I do and I won't be here to help fight them off."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I will think on it some more then."

Lauren drifted over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "So what now? We stay in here pretending to do naughty things?"

"Your world must be quite different," Legolas mused. "To sit on my bed so casually."

"Well you're already over by the desk chair, where else am I going to sit?" Lauren snorted. "Look, I can play the part of affectionate girlfriend fine but let's draw some boundaries. I really am not interested. No offense, but you're not my type and there's no need for this to get more messy than it already is."

Legolas sat down at the desk and gave her an amused look, "What makes you think I am not your type?"

"Oh no," She shook her finger at him. "Let's not go there. I've been known to be too honest."

"I can assure you that nothing you say will affect me. No offense," He mimicked. "But the words of a woman from another realm matter little to me."

Despite her better judgment, Lauren felt her pride sting a little from his dismissal. "Fine," She sat up a little straighter. "You really want to know the truth?"

"Yes." He challenged, crossing his arms.

"Alright then. I think you're daddy's little boy who always listens, eager to please, and never stands up for yourself. I suspect you want to retaliate, but you're afraid to. Instead you exude this façade of confidence, especially in the romantic department as I've recently learned, but are pretty insecure about letting anyone truly in. I think you feel just as confined by these caves as I do." Lauren told him bluntly. "And frankly, whether I'm mortal or immortal, I don't have time for someone like that. I need someone who isn't afraid to take risks or chase the unknown because let's be honest. In this world, I _am_ the unknown."

Despite his assurances that her opinion would mean nothing to him, Legolas felt a cold rage rise within him as the elleth spoke. His fingers clenched in fists and his body tensed. In a low but dark murmur he said, "Leave."

"But-"

"You know _nothing._"

"You asked," Lauren winced, "Sorry."

"Just go."

Biting her lip, Lauren took leave of his quarters, making sure to put on a happy expression when she crossed the doorway for Thanduil's watchers to see. On the inside though, she felt undeniable regret for her harsh words. She'd obviously hurt him, more than either of them expected. She felt terrible but a small, selfish part of her was glad to have caused him pain after his betrayal. No, she chastised herself, what she said was wrong. Legolas was good at hiding his feelings, but she was an expert at seeing past his façade. Haldir had taught her how to do that.

Haldir. The name sent blood into her cheeks, making them burn with embarrassment. What would he say if he learned of Legolas' pursuit? How often did messengers travel between Mirkwood and Lothlórien? The question made her bow her head in shame as she made her way back to her quarters.

...

* * *

...

"That must have been quite a walk around the city," Calairiel mused.

Lauren blinked her eyes back into focus. She realized that she'd been staring at a wall for too long and gave her friend a tired look. "Whatever could you mean?"

"The city is buzzing with the news that you have finally taken a liking to Prince Legolas." Calairiel's expression turned smug, "I knew it was a matter of time."

"I do not like buzzing. It usually comes before a bee sting."

"Do not fear, most have good things to say. We are happy to see our prince with someone at his side. It has been many years since Legolas took an interest in an elleth."

"Why is that?" Lauren asked, sincerely interested. "He's an incredible warrior and not bad to look at, not to mention the whole royalty thing. I would think him very popular with elleths."

"He is popular, but-" Calairiel hesitated.

"What is it?"

"There was an elleth once," Her friend looked down and continued to cut the bread. She seemed nervous to continue.

"Tell me," Lauren said gently. "It will not hurt me to know his past."

Calairiel did not look up from her work as she spoke, keeping her voice low and soft. "Her name was Tauriel, she was captain of the guard."

"And Legolas was fond of her?"

"Very."

"What happened? Where is this Tauriel?"

"Forgive me," Calairiel put the knife down and sighed. "But it is not my story to tell."

"Oh. I understand," Lauren nodded and let the subject go. Tauriel… The name reminded her of dear Tiriel in Lothlórien. She found it fascinating that Legolas had fallen for a female captain of the guard. Lauren could not help but wonder about the mysterious elleth. She must have been quite the warrior and like all elves, beautiful. What kind of personality could entice the proud prince of Mirkwood?

Calairiel drew Lauren out of her thoughts when she returned to the present. "You should know that King Thranduil would not allow his son to pledge himself to just anyone. It is quite a compliment the king pays you."

"Allow…?" Lauren whispered to herself and shook her head sadly. Yet another way that the king controlled his son's life. It baffled her how someone as strong and talented as Legolas still acted like a nervous teenage boy around his father. Strange more is how little the city seemed to realize the tense dynamic between father and son. Lauren returned to reading the book in her lap.

A few moments later Calairiel asked, "What changed?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Prince Legolas?"

Lauren refused to lift her eyes from the book, even though she'd read the same sentence five times now. "I suppose his persistence wore me down."

Calairiel sat down at the table with a platter of freshly cut cheese and bread. She opened her own book at the two elleths began their afternoon of reading. However, just before Calairiel opened her book she said, "Well I am glad for it. You two seem much happier." The elleth failed to notice the way Lauren's fingers clutched tightly at the necklace under her dress.

...

* * *

...

Prince Legolas drank deeply from the goblet as his father examined the large map of their realm on the table. The path through Mirkwood was drawn in a thick, bold red line that swerved randomly until reaching the front gates of the city. King Thranduil's finger traced the blood red line silently. The motion made Legolas nervous.

There were few who could detect the king's emotions. As his son, Legolas could read Thranduil better than anyone else. The key was to watch his fingers. Thranduil had the tendency to tremble, clench, and sway his fingers with his moods. The slow, graceful motion of the king's finger on the map concerned Legolas. His father was suspicious, but not angry.

"Are you certain she will not flee?"

Legolas knew that this moment would decide Lauren's future safety in Mirkwood. The wine had helped settle his nerves and contrary to what she thought, he had lied to his father many times. Nodding and meeting the king's eyes without fear, he nodded. "Yes. She has already discussed the possibility of pledging ourselves, I am confident she will not leave."

They stared at each other for a long moment until Thranduil nodded. "Good. I was beginning to doubt your ability to charm, but I am glad that my faith in you was not misplaced."

"She resisted initially," Legolas said in sincere frustration. "But as soon as I gave her Mithrandir's letter, she succumbed."

Thranduil frowned slightly, "She did not wish to seek council with Elrond?"

"I did not give her the real letter. Lauren Harris is not familiar enough with Mithrandir to know his hand."

"You wrote a false letter?" Thranduil sat down in the great armchair that sat next to his study table. "What did it say?"

"Mithrandir found nothing in the libraries and recommended she accept her fate. He insisted she attempt to find some happiness in Middle Earth."

"And who better to comfort a distressed, lost woman than you?" Thranduil laughed, clearly pleased. "Well done."

"She grows restless in the caves though. I think the best way to keep her distracted is to allow us to patrol the forest again. She claims to be a warrior in her world and I believe that hunting spiders gives her purpose."

After a moment's thought, the king flicked his hand in a careless manner. Legolas forced himself to appear neutral, but he knew that he had won. Pressing his luck, Legolas continued, "In fact, I do not believe there is any use in following her."

"Take her into the forest again, but she will remained watched within these caves."

Legolas bowed his head. "As you wish father."

He moved towards the door and just as he reached for the doorknob, Thranduil spoke casually. "Be careful Legolas. You will recall the last time you gave your heart to an elleth… I do not wish to see you in pain again."

"She is not of this world," Legolas protested. "I will not-"

"Perhaps that was true once, but she is now part of our world. Do not allow yourself to be tempted."

"Never." Legolas slammed the door behind him.


	18. Farewell

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Note:**I apologize for the delay. With the holidays and work I fell behind but here is the long awaited departure from Mirkwood. Soon we will begin the Fellowship of the Ring timeline! I am very excited!

**Chapter 18**

The breeze felt incredible on her face. It was as if her very pores opened to embrace the fresh air. Lauren closed her eyes and felt the warmth of sunshine fill her. The difference in temperature above and below the forest canopy could not have been more polar. The cold, darker forest and caves of Mirkwood possessed beauty in their own way, but Lauren could never live there. How could she when such a warm, bright world beyond beckoned her?

"How can you stay in those caves?" She murmured, cracking open her right eye to peek at the elf besides her.

Legolas smiled softly, watching as she basked in the light like a lizard. "We do not choose where we are born. Despite the darkness that has overtaken it, Mirkwood will forever be home to me."

"Home," She said the word reverently. "Yes, I can understand that."

The prince of Mirkwood did not know how to reply. The pain and despair in her words resonated deeply with him. He could not fathom being in her current situation. To be ripped away from everything you knew and placed in a bizarre land with a new lifespan would be devastating. And yet her strong spirit remained. Despite the impossible odds, she found reasons to smile and appreciated the splendor of simple things. The mere touch of sunlight seemed to illuminate not just her skin, but her very soul. How could his father imprison someone so innately bright?

"I suppose we should return to our patrol," Lauren said at last. She grinned, "Race you to the bottom."

Without warning, she jumped and disappeared below the orange and gold leaves. Lauren allowed herself to fall from branch to branch, landing as gently as she could. Just as she made it to the last jump, a flash of blonde hair covered her vision and Legolas stood on the ground below. He looked up with a calm expression, but an undeniable smirk pulled at his mouth. As usual, he did not gloat or say anything, but simply waited for her. She hated to admit it, but Lauren had been wrong about the prince. Unlike his father, Legolas had proven to be a patient and kind elf. It had only taken him a few hours to come to her quarters and apologize after their quarrel. That had been weeks ago and they had never mentioned it again. He had opened up more and this time, sincerely. The irritating persistent elf she had met months ago had vanished and was replaced by someone she actually enjoyed the company of. Not that she had a choice of keeping his company. To remain consistent in their new ruse, Legolas often visited her quarters or invited her for walks about the city. However, now that his affection was not forced, he openly spent time away from her. Thank goodness. She'd only seen his quarters once since the fight and it had been immaculately clean.

"Tomorrow you will leave then?"

She nodded, "I only have one piece of my rifle remaining in my room. Once I reassemble the pieces I will be on my way."

"Then I suppose tonight's festivities will be your farewell." He noted.

Each day she'd hidden a piece of her rifle and an article of clothing at the roots of one of Legolas' favorite trees. Legolas had smuggled several maps of Middle Earth and constellations from her personal study. They'd both also added arrows the pile and tomorrow she would have enough ammunition for her bow and a competed rifle for her journey. Legolas would bring a basket of food and horses for their daylong picnic… One she would never return from. It was a good plan, even if she doubted her ability to control a horse and navigate without GPS. At the very least she could make it out of the forest and escape the wrath of the king.

"Are you sure you want to come tomorrow?" She asked seriously. "I could always steal the horse and food, that way your father won't blame-"

"Do not worry." Legolas assured her. "We have discussed this. I want to help."

"But-"

The look he sent her way silenced Lauren. She nodded in acceptance and they returned to the city silently. As they entered the gates he rested his hand on her shoulder, "I will see you soon."

"Alright," She smiled and they parted ways. Lauren knew this would almost certainly be the last time she walked these paths. Part of her was tempted to walk the entire city before dinner, but that could cause the elves that followed her to ask questions. The last thing she needed to do was tip off the king. Following her normal routine Lauren retrieved her bathing supplies and meandered her way to the pools. While exploring the forest proved her favorite part of the day, bathing came in for a close second. To her knowledge, the only elves who followed her were male. To her amusement, they made no secret of their presence as they waited respectfully at the entrance of the female pools. She felt relief as she fell into the waters and away from the prying eyes of the city.

...

* * *

...

"Do you ever tire of dancing?"

Lauren laughed and drank from her wine, wondering if she'd ever taste such sweet alcohol again. "If you are unable to keep up, then I am afraid I must elsewhere for a dance partner."

Daeron shook his head in amusement, drinking heavily from his own goblet. He motioned to the head table, "There is your next victim."

She turned slightly and her eyes met the blue orbs of the prince. A slight shiver went through her when she found his gaze unwavering. No matter how much time she'd spent with him, Legolas' eyes never failed to startle her. Turning away quickly she swatted Daeron's arm. "You make it sound like I am a wild beast hunting for prey."

"Are you not?"

When she let out a dramatic gasp, Daeron chuckled deeply. "I must confess my lady, when I first encountered you and Mithrandir in the forest I had my concerns. The way you unleashed those arrows upon the spiders resembled none other than a wild beast."

"I take that as a compliment," She replied with a wink.

Daeron's mirth deepened and he opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes caught movement behind her. His smile faltered and he cleared his throat, "I find myself in need of more wine. Please excuse me."

Startled by his sudden departure, Lauren frowned. When a hand pressed against the small of her back with such familiarity, she forced herself to smile once more. Her body turned into Legolas' hold and she joked, "Decided to finally join the celebration?"

"You should not act so familiar with Daeron."

His tone surprised her. It was cold and almost reprimanding. "Excuse me?"

"It is not…" The elf appeared to struggle to find the word. "Proper."

"I'm not allowed to have friends?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You cannot be serious."

"Of course you are allowed friends," He muttered. "But you must not act so… flirtatious with others."

Lauren threw her head back, laughing loudly. Several elves nearby looked their way and smiled, assuming the humor to be that of a happy courting couple. "Oh my dear Legolas, come dance with me."

The elf did not protest as she pulled him towards the dance floor. She hastily stashed her goblet on a nearby table and led him into the slow dance already ongoing. They did not switch partners in this particular dance, but it did involve a lot of turns. She and Legolas pressed their palms together, raised between their bodies. As they began circle one Lauren lowered her head slightly and kept her eyes on him, leaning forward subtly. Within moments the elf's eyes glanced down the newly exposed view, the emerald on her necklace hung loose between her breasts almost teasingly. Fighting the urge to smirk, the turn ended and the couples returned to the normal dancing position. As Legolas' hand rested on her back, she forced it lower with her elbow. Instead of resting her hand on his shoulder, she inched it towards his neck playfully touching the skin softly. Slowly, Lauren moved her lips to his ear and ensuring her chest pressed against his whispered, "Now this is what I call being _familiar_."

Her lips hovered for just a few moments and Lauren could have sworn the elf had stopped breathing. Unable to keep her emotions in check, she suddenly jumped back breaking contact completely and grinned. Yes, she realized, her performance had indeed immobilized the great and proud Legolas. His face was flushed and eyes were filled with a mixture of shock, horror, but dare she think… lust? She innocently took his arm and led him off the dance floor, casually picking up her goblet of wine again and took a sip silently. She did not resist when Legolas suddenly took control and directed them to the back of the hall.

"What in the name of the Valar-" He breathed heavily and noticeably made efforts to calm down. Lauren waited, enjoying every second of his fluster. "You are- You behave so… so…"

"Yes?" She encouraged, taking another drink.

"Stop," He took the goblet away from her quickly. "Enough wine for the evening."

"You are _not_ my husband," She snapped the drink back. "And even if you were, no one takes my wine. No one."

"Do you have no boundaries?" He whispered tiredly.

Lauren shrugged, "By your world's standards? Probably not. By my world's standards I'm a perfectly average and acceptable in my behavior. By Marine standards, I am extremely tame. You're lucky I don't curse anymore."

"Your behavior was inappropriate," Legolas attempted to sound chastising, but failed.

"What does it matter?" She wondered aloud, "I'm leaving tomorrow and besides, it looked like you rather enjoyed it."

The red blossomed onto the elf's cheekbones again and she patted his arm comfortably, "Just think Legolas, only a few more hours and you will forever be rid of me. Goodnight, sweet dreams my friend."

Legolas watched the peculiar elleth slip away, slyly refilled her goblet one last time before disappearing from the great hall. He watched her with an array of contrasting emotions, but his sorrow won in the end. For whatever inexplicable reason, he would miss Lauren Harris.

...

* * *

...

When Lauren awoke, she immediately felt butterflies explode in her stomach. Today had finally arrived. After weeks of planning and the ridiculous show of courtship, she would at last be free of Mirkwood and more importantly, free to explore Middle Earth for other survivors. Hastily she dressed and cleaned herself, grabbing Greer's dog tags and the photograph of Sophia. With one glance, Lauren inspected her quarters and found them empty of her possessions. Elves had a culture where the personal belongings and quarters of others were strictly forbidden without invitation. Legolas had assured her that no one would enter her room and realize she'd gone. With her bow and quiver of arrows secured on her back, Lauren departed for the gates. She passed through with a friendly smile to the guards who stood posted, they all greeted her kindly ignorant of the truth. Lauren knew the names of each elf and felt a pang of regret. However, when she saw Legolas standing with two horses her regret instantly became excitement.

"What's this?" She said loudly enough for the guards to pay attention.

Legolas gave her one of his dazzling smiles but if she did not know better, she could have sworn this one was actually sincere. Perhaps he was equally excited to see her off. "Good morning Lady Harris. I thought we might enjoy a picnic instead of our usual spider hunting. What say you?"

"That sounds wonderful," Lauren ensured to kiss the prince on the cheek. "How kind of you Legolas."

With the ruse established, Lauren mounted her horse somewhat awkwardly. Once Legolas handed the reigns to her, she felt a rush of adrenaline. They traveled slowly until out of hearing range and in the opposite direction of Lauren's intended travel. Legolas led the way and soon they came across the tree with her hidden belongings. Quickly the two folded and packed her Marine uniform and boots into the packs attached to her horse's saddle. Legolas emptied the contents of the basket into the packs expertly.

"Did your father have the packs searched?" Lauren asked.

"Of course," Legolas answered. "I brought enough supplies to last you the journey to Rivendell and then some."

"Thank you," She looked at him intensely. "Legolas…"

"Yes?"

"I can always knock you out and you can claim that you had nothing to do with this." She pleaded, "There is still a chance for you to-"

"No."

"But Thranduil will-"

"Lauren, I am not afraid of him. This is not the first time I have disobeyed my father for an elleth I cared about. He will not harm me."

She was rendered speechless. Lauren stared at the elf who walked away calmly, his feet making no noise on the forest ground. His cheekbones were so pronounced and braids meticulous that she wondered if he'd been born perfect. She bit her lip, "I am sorry."

Legolas paused and looked at her, "Sorry?"

"I misjudged you. I called you a coward and accused you of being your father's puppet but here you are helping me. You've been nothing but kind to me." She couldn't bring herself to look in his eyes and settled on the brooch that held his cape together. The green leaf sparkled in the cold light of the forest. "And I treated you poorly. You deserved better."

He stepped forward and lifted her chin gently with his fingers. "Let our parting be a happy one. Please, look at me."

When she did, Lauren felt as if those blue eyes pierced her very soul. They were vivid and alit with emotion, searching her face desperately as if searching for something. "I am glad to have met you Lauren Harris. You may be the strangest elleth I have ever met, but remarkable all the same."

She let out a sad laugh, "Thank you. I am glad to have met you too. Farewell Legolas."

"Farewell."

With one last wave over her shoulder, Lauren turned away from one of the bravest and kindest people she'd ever met. Perhaps they would cross paths again one day… No, Lauren realized. Even if she never found a way back home, Lauren would never return to Mirkwood. She would never see Legolas again.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**SEVEN WEEKS LATER**

Part of the officer training at TBS involved field exercises where Lauren and her fellow Marines were led into the wilderness, given a mission, and expected survive with the supplies on their back. The general consensus among the Marines was… Well, it sucked. For Lauren specifically, it really sucked. It had been by far her worst and most difficult training experience. However, the improvement from start to finish was obvious. From barely being able to read a map and totally incapable of starting a fire naturally, she had been the weak link in her team. That made her the target of the more experienced to fix her deficiencies. Lauren was by no means a wilderness expert, but she felt confident in her ability to at least survive in the wild.

Nothing could have prepared her for the journey to Rivendell, not even the weeks of field exercises she'd endured in both cold and hot weather. The worst had been keeping the horse alive and moving in the mountains. The beast had nearly trampled her several times, but with slow progress they both survived the snow covered pass. Barely- when they descended on the other side of the peaks her horse nearly collapsed from starvation. Lauren came out more emotionally stunned than physically. She had walked on snow. Not through the ice like her horse had struggled to, but literally on top of it. With nothing more than her cape, she had endured the coldest blizzards and felt nothing but the wind against her skin. If she had any doubts about her immortality, Lauren felt them slip away. No mortal had that sort of power against the cold.

It took several extra days of allowing her horse to feed and rest before they continued north towards Rivendell. She encountered no one, only animals and occasionally wild horses. Three times she saw distant campfires and trails of smoke into the air. Heeding Legolas' advice, she did not attempt to meet anyone until reaching Rivendell. There would be time to search for survivors, but not now. Her horse deserved a nice long vacation after this trip. Perhaps she would set him free. It was a tempting option because from what she'd seen of Middle Earth, ignoring the harsh mountains, it was breathtaking. The absolute raw beauty of this world astounded her. She'd grown up in cities and her few exposures to pure nature failed in comparison to the world she rode through.

It was on the fifth night of her seventh week that Lauren heard the approach of horses. With her enhanced hearing, she knew they were still far away that she could get a head start and free. Standing up from where she'd been resting before, Lauren ran to a nearby mound and looked. For the first time, she really looked across the horizon. The detail at such a far distance still surprised her, but she was grateful for her eyes. Two riders approached and from the way the sun bounced off them, she guessed they wore armor. The reflection of the sunlight made it difficult to see them.

"What do men in this world even wear?" She muttered to herself. Having no exposure to men, she had never seen their dress. Did they also wear earth toned tunics like the elves? Did elves wear metal armor? If there were men approaching, should she run?

"Maybe they're friendly," She said hopefully. "What do you think?"

Her horse simply stared at her. Unsure of what to do, Lauren packed the Elvish bread she'd been munching and mounted her horse. She withdrew an arrow and waited. The two newcomers continued coming towards her. Lauren realized they must be following her tracks based on their direction. Damn, Legolas had warned her about this. As they came even closer, Lauren notched the arrow in her bow and shouted, "Go no further!"

The two strangers did not stop, their progress continued at the same pace.

"Stop or I will shoot!" She shouted in the common tongue.

After several moments, she heard laughter and finally the riders were close enough that the sun shone at a different angle, allowing her a proper look at them. They were elves…

"Black hair?" She lowered the bow but kept it in hand, ready to defend herself.

"We will not harm you my lady," One elf shouted and in effort to prove their intentions, both lifted their hands into the air to prove their lack of weapons. However, she eyed the daggers at their waists and the bows on their backs. Lauren was no fool. She knew how quickly an elf could load and fire an arrow.

They slowed their horses and came to a stop in front of her. They were so similar in appearance that Lauren wondered how people told them apart. She did not know if elves could have twins, but clearly these two were at the very least siblings. They were striking as most elves were, but in a new way to Lauren. Their dark, black hair was held back by the silver circlets which complimented their grey eyes well. She stared more openly than she meant to, causing the elves to exchange amused looks.

"My lady, what enthralls you?" One said, clearly amused by her behavior.

"Sorry," She felt herself blush stupidly. "I have never seen elves with black hair before."

"Ah, how unfortunate," The other lamented. "Lady…?"

"My name is Lauren Harris and I am travelling to Rivendell to seek council with Lord Elrond." She told them, "Do you know the way?"

"Well met Lady Harris," The first bowed slightly in his saddle. "We have been expecting you for some time now. We will take you there."

"Do you know Lord Elrond?" She asked in relief.

The second gave her a grin, "Oh yes."

"Great," She paused. "Who are you anyways?"

"I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir."

"And Lord Elrond is our father."

Lauren looked from brother to brother and then laughed outright, "Of course you are. Boy am I glad to see you two."


	19. Blue Eyes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Arwen sat on the balcony reading a book when she noticed the horses in the distance. Joy filled her as she hastily gathered her skirts. Abandoning the book on the bench, the elleth raced inside and expertly maneuvered through several hallways. She opened a door and stepped in without announcement. When the four elves who stood inside paused in conversation to look up at her, Arwen smiled widely.

"They have returned."

Lord Elrond looked to his closest advisors and let out a deep breath, "Thank the Valar."

The chief of his house Erester chuckled, "I wonder what new adventures those three have endured."

"They were gone for too long this time. Six months too long." Elrond muttered as he and the others followed his daughter out of his study. The group strode towards the main courtyard and arrived just in time to see two horses come to an abrupt stop after a hard gallop.

Elrohir lifted his arm and let out a whoop of victory. He stared at the elleth who glowered on the horse beside his. "Oh come now Lauren, do not be a sore loser."

Lord Elrond observed the pair with a tired expression, but felt immense relief. When the rumored woman from another world had appeared on his doorstep as a radiant elleth, he had welcomed her with wide but cautious arms. She had since proven an excellent guest in his household, befriending his children and his people with ease. In fact, Elrohir and Elladan had become so attached to her that they joined her long trips to search for others of her kind. Not even Arwen had been able to sway her brothers' minds. Their journeys usually lasted a month or two, but this last trip had taken his sons away for nearly eight months. However, Elrond felt his irritation turn to amusement as he observed a calm Elladan arrive on his horse behind, telling his brother and companion to act their respective ages. While Lauren Harris had separated Elrond from his only sons, she had also brought out the best in them. For that he had grown to love her as one of his own. He often wondered if the Valar had sent her for a purpose.

"Arwen!" Elrohir still had an arrogant expression on his face as he dismounted and embraced his sister.

The elleth beamed, "What new wager have you two struck?"

"An interesting question indeed," Elrohir gave the other dark haired elleth a pointed look. "Care you explain?"

Lauren dismounted her own horse and sighed deeply, "I am only allowed to wear dresses for the next 2 weeks."

"And if Elrohir had lost?" Arwen asked, laughing.

"Then our dear brother would be the one wearing pretty gowns for two weeks," Elladan announced joining the elves. He gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and turned to Elrond and the others. "Father would not have been pleased."

"No," Lord Elrond attempted to sound stern but the smile on his face betrayed him. "Come, I will have food readied. We will eat as you tell us of your journey."

They followed the elf lord obediently, stable hands leading the tired horses away. Members of the kitchen staff brought an array of fruits, cheeses, and breads to Lord Elrond's council room. Taking their seats, the weary travelers gratefully began to eat.

Unable to bear waiting, Arwen leaned forward and looked to her friend hopefully, "Well?"

Lauren swallowed the piece of cheese and smiled, "We found something."

"At last!" Arwen reached out and clasped the other elleth's hands. "What wonderful news."

"Something, not someone?" Lord Elrond felt his curiosity stir. In the six years that Lauren had lived with his family, she had never found any trace of her world. Each search had resulted in failure but built a more determined elleth.

As if awaiting his cue, Elrohir dropped a satchel on the table. A loud thud sounded and Arwen reached out.

"Careful," Lord Elrond glanced nervously at Lauren who simply grinned excitedly. When his daughter withdrew a strange metallic contraption, he frowned. "What is it?"

"That my lord," Lauren stood and took the thing from her friend. "Is a camera. See this glass part, it acts like a mechanic eye and records images. So many images at such a fast rate that it creates a video."

"What is a video?"

"Imagine being able to memorize a period of time perfectly father," Elladan answered clearly pleased with his ability to do so. "And then replay it for others to view. It is the replaying of memories for all."

"Essentially," Lauren agreed. "The scientist I worked for, Dr. Williams, had been experimenting for years with the door that brought me here. He sent cameras and other things through, trying to see what was on the other side. I would show you what it recorded, but I am afraid its power source died years ago. It may not be another survivor, but finally I have proof that there pieces of my world to be found."

"I am happy for you," The lord of Rivendell told her sincerely. "You have not given up hope when many others would have."

"I have been in this world for more than ten years… And if it takes another ten to find something then so be it."

"Where did you find this… item?" Elrond refused to call the contraption by its name. The idea of its ability to record time unsettled his stomach.

"In Rohan, south of Fangorn Forest," responded Elrohir.

Lord Elrond's brows rose, "It is no wonder your journey took you eight months."

"I plan on traveling further south next, to search in Gondor." Lauren told him. "We-"

The eldest elf held up a hand to silence her and said, "Will be staying here for a good while. We have much to discuss."

His tone did not bode well. Lauren looked to her left and then her right, both Elrohir and Elladan exchanged worried expressions with her.

"What is it father?" Elladan, always the most mature of the group, questioned.

Lord Elrond stared at his children, three born unto him and one adopted into his household. "The ring of power has returned."

...

* * *

...

When Lauren awoke, she regretted not seeing the healers before resting. Her arm was aching again and sleeping on it had only worsened the pain. Sitting upright she groaned slightly as she rolled up her sleeve. The bandage was red and damp from blood. She stood from the bed and glanced around her room with a smile. Even though it was not her world, this was her home now. It had taken several years to realize and more importantly accept this. She would never break her promise to Greer but with the help of Elrond and his family, she learned to love her new life here. From the violin in the corner to the desk against the window, she had earned the money and bought them. Everything here was truly hers… She was no longer a stranger depending on others. Lauren had successfully established a life of her own.

Her face lit up when she noticed several scrolls on her desk and recognized the various seals on them. So a messenger had come from Lothlórien during her absence! Taking the letters from her friends, Lauren left for the healers. It was a quick visit, the elves there had grown accustomed her visits over the years. As a constant companion to the lord's sons, she often found herself with scrapes and broken bones. The healer had merely clucked his tongue when he pulled the bandage away and revealed the bloodied wound. He did not ask and she had no doubt that he knew very well about the increased number of orcs traveling the lands beyond the city's borders. It had taken her and the twins nearly two weeks longer to reach Rivendell because of the damn creatures.

With the wound properly cleaned and bandaged, Lauren found her favorite bench outside and began to read the scrolls. She had just finished the last, from Rumil, when she sighed loudly.

"Bad news?" A voice asked kindly.

Lauren looked up and found herself staring at… Well frankly, she did not know what she was looking at. The man was incredibly small but had the largest and strangest feet she'd ever seen. "Uh," She regained her senses and addressed his question, "Oh, no. Not exactly."

An awkward silence fell over them and the stranger cleared his throat, "Sorry. It was rude for me to ask anyways."

When he began to turn away, Lauren stopped him. "No wait, it's alright. It wasn't bad news, but I've been hoping someone would write me… And he hasn't."

"Perhaps he is waiting for _you_ to write him," The little man said with a sad smile. He looked tired, deeply and emotionally.

"Perhaps," Lauren scooted slightly to one side of the bench and patted the empty half. "Would you like to join me…?"

"Frodo," The stranger supplied and he slowly took a seat beside her. "My name is Frodo."

"Well met Frodo," She inclined her head. "My name is Lauren."

"That is a very unique name," Frodo noted. His tone was curious, not insulting.

"I hail from a very different place," Lauren shrugged. "It is common there. Tell me Frodo, and please do not take offense, but what are you?"

"I am a hobbit of the Shire."

"A hobbit!" She gave him a once over, examining his enlarged feet. Of course! She had read of the hobbits and seen their land on the maps. "I have never met a hobbit before."

Frodo let out a small laugh, "And I never met an elf until three weeks ago."

"I suppose you are with the company who Aragorn led here?" She asked.

"Yes," The hobbit nodded and offered nothing else. Lauren and her new companion both stared out into the distance, lost in thought. So this is what a hobbit looked like then? How could such a small being carry the weight of something so vastly evil and powerful? She still did not fully understand magic, but having spent over ten years in this world and the majority of them as an elleth, she was beginning to. She felt the connection to nature and the world around her like never before. It was inexplicable, but so beautiful. Lauren could not fathom how a little gold ring could destroy such beauty.

"Who is he?" Frodo suddenly asked. When she gave him a confused look, the hobbit chuckled. "The elf who will not write you."

"Ah," Lauren said. "His name is Haldir. He was my friend when I lived in Lothlórien."

"Then why would he not write you?"

"Are all hobbits naturally curious?" Lauren smiled.

"Quite the opposite really," A new voice chirped in. Frodo and Lauren both turned to see a group of hobbits approaching them. She could only stare in wonder at how short they all were.

"We are a rather boring lot," Another continued. "I don't know anyone besides Bilbo Baggins who has ever left the Shire."

"Oh," Lauren felt a little nervous with the group so close to her. Elrond had told her that one of the hobbits carried the ring with him. Apparently the ring influenced those near it and she had no idea how she would react. When she first entered this world, her body proved immune to magic. Now… She had become open to it. True, she did not have the full connection that other elves described and Lord Elrond claimed his power of foresight did not always work on her but she was vulnerable all the same.

"You shouldn't go wondering Mr. Frodo," A blonde and slightly chubby hobbit chastised. "We were worried."

"Sorry Sam, I just needed to take a walk. Then I met Lauren and lost track of the time."

The first hobbit who had spoken up openly pointed at her, "Are you the one they say is from another world?"

"Shh Pippin!" The second hobbit urged. "I apologize my lady, Pippin isn't exactly the most polite. My name is Merry by the way."

Lauren just watched for a moment. She felt no different than before. If the ring was near here she couldn't tell. Content at the lack of reaction, she nodded her head, "Yes, I am from a different realm."

"What's it like?" Frodo asked.

"Well for starters, there are no elves or hobbits in my world," Lauren laughed when they all looked offended by this piece of information.

"Then it's true what they say?" Sam asked shyly. "That you came here as a mortal woman?"

"Yes," Lauren pulled back her hair and allowed them to examine her ears. Like all elves the tips were pointed, but not as dramatically. "From what I have read about hobbits, your people are rather obsessed with a good meal. Am I correct?"

The sheepish and guilty looks on their faces gave her an answer. Leaning forward she whispered, "Then you're going to love the microwave."

"What's a microwave?" Pippin asked, almost reverently.

"Well…" Lauren grinned as they gathered around closer.

...

* * *

...

"She looks happy," Gandalf observed holding his pipe close to his chest. "I have not seen her since I left her in Mirkwood."

"Yes," Lord Elrond came to the wizard's side and looked down the balcony to the gardens below. Lauren sat in a circle with the hobbits, speaking avidly with her hands. The hobbits watched her enthralled, resembling a hypnotized crowd of elflings. "Thranduil was not pleased to learn that she has found a home here."

"Dear Arwen informed me of the tale," Gandalf shook his head. "Thranduil should have known better to imprison such a stubborn creature. She is a warrior from a world with powers we cannot possibly understand, not a prized pet to be kept caged. At least his son has some sense."

"It is interesting," The elf mused. "Legolas has asked about her wellbeing in his letters."

The wizard grunted, "That hardly surprises me. She is a fascinating thing, people are drawn to her. Look at her now, surrounded by the hobbits."

"Arwen tells me that he does not write Lauren letters."

"Ah, well that is interesting."

"Speaking of Prince Legolas, he and the other delegates will be arriving any day now," Lord Elrond gave the wizard hard look. "We must discuss the matter of Lauren."

"You are uncertain of inviting her to the council."

"She wields weapons of another realm. The consequences of the ring and such a dangerous tool could be catastrophic."

"Where does she keep these weapons?"

"Dismantled and locked in her room," Lord Elrond responded quietly. "I have seen it with my own eyes. She took them apart and proved that they do not pose any danger."

"You trust her," Gandalf gave the elf lord a smile.

"Like one of my own," Elrond confirmed. "And I care for her as one of my own, I do not wish to see her destroyed by the ring."

The two watched the elleth and the hobbits for several more minutes. As the wizard had said, she appeared to glow in delight and the sounds of her laughter rose to the balcony. It was not a soft and gentle laugh of a most elleths, but the loud and raw laughter of pure joy.

"You are right," The wizard spoke suddenly. "We must not allow Sauron to taint such purity. We will protect her and by doing so, protect this world."

"She will ask why there are hobbits, men, and dwarves arriving."

"Tell her it is to organize a defense against Sauron," Gandalf took a puff from his pipe thoughtfully. "She deserves some truth at least. It was his orcs who killed the other mortal from her realm after all. Just do not tell her… everything."

Lord Elrond disliked the idea of betraying the elleth who trusted him so wholeheartedly, but nodded in agreement.

...

* * *

...

"Have you heard the news?" Elrohir burst into the room so quickly that Arwen gasped when the wooden door slammed into the stone wall.

"Elrohir! Be careful!" She snapped, putting down her needlework.

Having long abandoned any hope for learning the skill, Lauren spent her time cleaning her rifle instead. With the help of the blacksmiths, she had managed to maintain and clean her weapons for the past decade with grease and oil. The rifle lay in pieces around her now while the bullets remained locked away safely in her room. Only Arwen, the twins, and Lord Elrond had ever seen the weapons up close. Lauren's hands were covered in black and slick from the grease. She had made the mistake of scratching her nose and now had a large black smear across her face.

"The first of the delegates have arrived!"

Lauren and Arwen immediately looked at each other, grinned, and jumped up. Hastily Lauren grabbed the wash cloth and rubbed her hands, earnestly trying to remove the grease. She had been thrilled when Lord Elrond had informed them of the upcoming council. She had spent years scouring the lands and asking the people of Middle Earth if they'd seen or heard anything strange and now the leaders of the world were coming to her doorstep! They would surely know if men from another planet had dropped into their lands?

She took her first step towards the door when Elrohir stopped her and wiped the cloth on her nose. "Father would not approve of you meeting our guests looking like a barbarian."

Giving him an exasperated look, Lauren waited impatiently and then darted once he motioned for her to go. "This damn dress!" She muttered, picking up the material to keep up with Arwen and Elrohir.

"Imagine how my brother would have struggled," Arwen offered.

"Yes, imagining him in a dress does make me feel slightly better."

"Perhaps next time you will ride faster," Elrohir sniffed.

"Quiet!" Elladan greeted them from where he stood behind his father. They gathered beside him and Lauren stood on her tip toes to see over the heads of the many elves who had gathered on the outskirts of the courtyard. The arrival of men, elves, and dwarves from afar was quite the event.

A group of men on horses were at the center of the courtyard. Their tunics and armor wore an emblem of a tree she vaguely recognized. A man at the front of the party dismounted, bowing stiffly to Lord Elrond who began the customary welcome speech. His hair was brown and long, reaching just past the collar of his tunic but she did not miss the round ears beneath. "Who is that?" She whispered.

"That is Lord Boromir, son of Denethor," whispered back Elladan.

"The steward of Gondor?"

"Yes."

"He looks so stern."

"I met his father once," Elrohir murmured. "Even as a child that man was unpleasant."

The statement made Lauren frown, sometimes she forgot how old her friends were. It was easy to hear that they were immortal, but the implications still surprised her. When she learned that Aragorn had been brought to Rivendell as a baby, she realized how strange it must have been for Arwen to fall in love with the child she once cared for. Strange, but she was not one to judge. She rather liked the ranger. Like she, the man came and went as he pleased from the city.

"Well pleasant or unpleasant, I have a few questions for Lord Boromir."

Several hours later the first of many fine dinners took place. Lauren watched in utter fascination as the men of Gondor sat at their own table, eating slowly while casting wary looks. They looked terribly uncomfortable but the men kept glancing at elleths, making Elrohir and Elladan snort. If she didn't know better, the men cast the most glances at Arwen who peacefully continued to eat unaware.

"I'm going to go talk to them," Lauren announced throwing her napkin on the table.

"What?" Elladan sounded insulted.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, "What would you do if you were thrown into another world where elves exist? And then suddenly there's a table of elves sitting in front of you. Wouldn't you join them?"

This silenced any smart remarks from Elladan and his brother.

"That's what I thought," She let out a huff before heading towards the table of men. The elves she passed noticed and watched curiously. When the men noticed the determined elleth marching their way, they tensed. While their weapons had been removed, she saw their defensive stances and put on the best smile she could manage.

"Hello," She came to a stop and pointed to an empty seat at the end. "May I join you?"

The men gaped for a moment then all turned to Lord Boromir. The man looked to be in his forties, a recently groomed beard covered his jawline, and he appeared puzzled by her question. "Of course, my lady. We would be honored to have your company."

"The honor is mine," She sat down across from him. "My name is Lauren Harris and like you, I was born a mortal. Where I come from the world belongs only to men, there are no elves, dwarves, or hobbits. It has been over ten years since I have sat and eaten dinner with men."

The name caused Boromir's eyebrows to rise, "We… We have heard the rumors of a witch from another world."

A man with black hair touched by the first strands of silver spoke quietly, "They say she has skin brown as dirt and hair so black that the night swallows it up. They say she can kill a troll just by looking at it."

Lauren beamed, "Really? I have to admit, that's actually quite flattering."

Lord Boromir leaned forward, "My lady, are you-"

"You can hardly tell now, but yes I used to be quite tan. As for my hair, it remains unchanged so I will let you fine gentlemen be the judge of that." Lauren grinned cheekily, "I wish I could kill a troll by looking at it, but as you can see my eye contact isn't lethal. Do not worry, I am no witch."

"You are no woman either."

She felt her cheeks warm, "W-Well yes. For whatever reason I have changed but I spent the first twenty-eight years of my life as a mortal woman. If you would allow me, I would very much appreciate the company of my own kin. It is not a chance I am often afforded."

The sadness in her voice was evident, but the pain ran much deeper. Boromir could see the suffering in the strange elleth's eyes a she looked at him, a plain and raw desperation within them. He looked to his men and they seemed intrigued by the newcomer. He did not feel capable of rejecting the elleth- not if what she said was true. "We will be glad of your company, my lady."

...

* * *

...

In the six years she spent traveling Middle Earth, Lauren had met and seen dozens of men and women. Due to her elvish appearance, none had welcomed her into their homes. They treated her and the twins as if they were almost gods, to be revered and feared. She never understood why elves and men did not like one another. From what she understood, dwarves and elves disliked each other as well. Perhaps everyone disliked everyone here.

But Lauren never cared much for the opinions of others. She ignored the looks of disgust and disapproval from the other elves as she ate with the men. She paid no heed to the whispers and stares as she sparred with them. She certainly disregarded the twins' snarky remarks. In the three days she spent with the men of Gondor, she knew they were good men.

She especially like them because they were warriors. They were not as crude, rude, and blunt as her fellow Marines but they were the closest she'd found in Middle Earth. After the first night where she challenged two men to a drinking match, they had realized that she was no dainty elleth. When she successfully held off Boromir in a duel that led to a draw, the men began to her.

On the fourth day, the youngest of the company, a young man named Adan in his young twenties, asked if Lauren had ever been in hand to hand combat. When she told them of the wrestling, martial arts, and boxing training she'd received Adan had made the mistake of laughing at her. One hour later the men cheered and hooted as they encircled the pair of warriors within. The competition had sparked an exchange of coin and bets, drawing the attention of many elves nearby.

Lauren blocked out the noise and bystanders easily. She pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and stretched her neck. While she detested the field exercises and survival skills training, she had thrived at ground combat. Anthony had not taken pity on her growing up. There were benefits to having an older brother and father who also happened to be expert wrestlers. She crouched slightly and circled the man across from her. To her surprise, Adan refused to make the first move. She had guessed from his arrogance and boasts that he was the type to rush into an attack. The blonde man only mirrored her footwork and waited.

"Get on with it lad!" A man named Gilien taunted.

Still, Adan did nothing. Feeling impatient, Lauren make a quick move forward and Adan reacted throwing himself forward. She rolled right, returning to her feet and watched as Adan spun around to face her again. He punched with his right hand and she deflected with her left arm, taking the brunt of the hit on her forearm. As she deflected, she raised her right arm and felt her knuckles burn as they slammed into Adan nose. The man groaned as he dizzily stumbled backwards.

It all had happened so quickly that the men and elves watching were silent for a second before erupting in noise. More coins were traded at the sight of blood streaming from the man's nose.

"First blood!" Gilien announced, clearly pleased with the outcome. Several men complained but shut their mouths when Adan suddenly launched himself. Lauren had been distracted, watching the coins and let out a huge gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. Adan's tackle brought her to the ground and she felt pain in her left cheek as they fell. He landed on top of her, twisting and trying to push down her flailing legs with his arms. This left his front exposed and Lauren punched him again, this time in the throat. Instantly he made gargling noises and lifted his hands instinctively to clutch as his throat. Taking advantage of his distraction, Lauren twisted her body violently so that her legs threw Adan off her body. Before he could recover she sat on top of him with her left hand against his throat and right lifted for a punch.

"Yield."

Adan was still gasping for breath from the hit to his throat. He nodded anxiously and Lauren stood, offering a hand. Although the Gondor men were clearly proud and capable warriors, they were humble enough to accept a hand up. With her help, Adan was brought back to his feet.

Boromir clapped her hard on the back, "I have never seen a lass pin down Adan that way before! What a move!"

"Makes me wonder what other moves she may know," Gilien wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

The men laughed and hooted at the insinuation. Lauren grinned and released the hair from the ponytail, shaking her head slightly and relishing the feeling of letting it loose. It was long enough to reach the middle of her back, longer than she'd ever allowed it to grow but living with elves had influenced her.

"Nice hit Adan," She gingerly touched her left cheek. "I believe I'll have a nice dark bruise to prove it."

The young man pressed a handkerchief to his nose, "Thank you my lady, but you hit me harder."

Lord Boromir chuckled and watched as the men led Adan away, mentioning something about visiting the healing ward. He moved to follow them but stopped when Lauren spoke, "A moment my lord?"

"What is it?" He asked kindly.

"This may seem like an odd question-"

"I learned four days ago that everything is odd concerning you."

She laughed a little, "Yes that is true I suppose. Do you travel often through Gondor?"

"Of course. My father is the steward and I lead a division of the city watch. We tour our lands to ensure the peace is kept." He stepped forwardly boldly, "You disappoint me my lady. That was not a strange question."

"Have you ever encountered things or people not of this world?"

"Ah," He nodded his head thoughtfully. "Now that is a peculiar question. I am afraid to say that I have never come across anyone like you my lady nor have I found anything strange."

Disappointment clouded her face, "Oh. Alright, thank you for your honesty."

Lord Boromir hesitated but then placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will ask the others if they have seen or heard anything. We all know how much you desire to find a way home. We have spoken about it and cannot imagine being torn away from our kin and forced to live with elves for a decade."

"They are not bad people," She shrugged. "But I admit, sometimes I have to watch my manners around them."

"I-"

A horn sounded and both of them looked towards the sound. "Another delegate has arrived," Boromir paused. "I do not recognize the horn."

"I do," Lauren was already sprinting across the training field and up the steps into the city paths. Over her shoulder she called, "It belongs to the elves of Mirkwood!"

She ran, grateful that her bet with Elrohir had ended the day before. Her boots made no sound on the stone ground as she rounded a corner and nearly collided with two elleths who let out small gasps as she passed them. Lauren felt her heart thud wildly. Had Thranduil come for her? Would he bring his guards to capture and bring her back to Mirkwood? She knew Elrond would never allow such a thing, but her heart still quickened in fear. At last she arrived in the courtyard and watched as a dozen elves walked towards a waiting Lord Elrond. The newcomers stood at an angle so that she could not see their faces, but their plain golden hairs made her breathe easier. Thranduil always wore his crown. He was not here.

Relieved, she stepped back and weaved her way through the crowd of elves that had gathered. Slowly, she made her way towards the twins who had stepped away to clear a path for the guests to pass. Arwen stood by her father's side, kindly greeting the Mirkwood company.

"By the Valar Lauren!" Elladan exclaimed, "What happened to your face?"

Lauren lifted her fingers to the already swelling skin just below her left eye. She was lucky not to have a black eye from Adan's blow. "It's a long story."

"Lauren?"

The voice and the familiar way it said her name made Lauren freeze in place. Her fingers fell away from her face and she peered through the gap between the twins. Two blue eyes stared piercingly at her. Whether it was six or six hundred years, Lauren would never forget those eyes.

"Hello Legolas."


	20. Dvalin the Dwarf

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"I do not know if I should be pleased or disappointed."

"About what?"

"That you have not changed. You are still the strangest elleth I have ever met. Brawling with men?"

Lauren chuckled as she held the cold cloth to her tender cheek. Adan had hit her harder than she initially thought. The bruise went deep and had caused the left side of her face to swell considerably. "Ow," She winced.

Hands deftly took the cloth from her grip and began to gently press against the inflamed skin. Legolas' blue eyes focused on her cheek, ensuring not to press too hard. Lauren sat quietly, glad to have some relief to the pain. They sat at the edge of one of the many creeks that flowed through the city. This one in particular was known for having the coldest water. Its waters proved useful to healers and anyone with a wound in need of cold relief.

"I worried your father would attend the council," She murmured. "I am glad it was you that came and not him."

The prince of Mirkwood gave her a knowing smile, "My father never ventures from our lands unless war or great peril demands it. I also already made plans to travel to Rivendell when Lord Elrond's invitation to the council arrived."

She gave him a surprised look. "Why were you coming to Rivendell?"

Legolas' smile fell slightly, "I am afraid that is only for Lord Elrond to know."

"Oh."

Neither of them spoke for a while. Legolas rewet the cloth and returned to caring for her cheek. She had seen him slaughter spiders with ferocious skill and his gentleness surprised her. He applied just the right amount of pressure and she observed him work. Legolas had not changed, not in the slightest. His cheekbones still made his face striking, eyes remained an alarming shade of blue, and his braids looked perfect. Most importantly, he had not aged a single day.

"You are looking well," He said suddenly. "Other than this of course."

"Yes, Lord Elrond has been very kind to me here."

Legolas simply smiled and continued to work. "You know," She said quietly. "None of this would be possible without you. If you hadn't helped me, I would have never found happiness or traveled the world. Thank you, truly."

The elf prince appeared taken aback by her words, but nodded. "I am glad that you have found a home for yourself, my friend."

"Me too," Lauren sighed. "But I am hoping that the dwarves will have better news than Lord Boromir."

Legolas withdrew slightly and examined her face, "The swelling has gone down a little. So you have not given up?"

"Never," She paused then lit up. Grabbing his spare hand, she pulled excitedly. "Come with me. I have something to show you!"

She led him through the city, into the main house, up the stairs and past the twins' rooms. They came to a stop and Legolas frowned, "Where are we?"

"My room," She opened the door for him and welcomed him inside. Lauren watched as Legolas evaluated the large space.

"Do you play?" He wondered to the corner and carefully lifted the violin.

"Yes. It was a gift from Lord Elrond."

"Perhaps you can play a song of your people for me?"

"Of course," Lauren got onto her knees and reached under the bed. "But another time. This is what I wanted to show you."

"What is it?" The elf stared at the camera as she stood up and held it out.

"This my friend, is proof that I am not the only thing that crossed the door."

...

* * *

...

It took about a week for her cheek to return to normal. Every day Legolas accompanied her to the creek and applied the cold cloth to the swelling. Other than this time however, she saw little of the elf prince. More than often Legolas remained inside Lord Elrond's study, speaking of things she was not privy to. At first his secrecy angered and hurt her, but she was not a fool. The meetings between a prince of one kingdom and the lord of another were not her business. Gandalf and the twins were often called to the meetings, vanishing for nearly the entire day. As a result, she spent most of her time with Arwen, the men of Gondor, or the hobbits.

She was sitting in the great hall playing a card came with Lord Boromir and his men when several elves hurried toward the door.

"What has the elves so excited?" muttered Gilien. Despite their new friendship with Lauren, the men of Gondor still held a deep dislike towards the immortals and made no effort to conceal it.

Before Lauren could ask, Arwen entered the hall from a side entranced and caught her eye. She nodded toward the door and immediately Lauren dropped her cards and joined the elleth. "What is happening?"

"The dwarves have been spotted near the city," Arwen informed her. "Father and the others are already on their way to greet them."

When the two elleths arrived at the courtyard, they separated. Arwen took her expected position beside her father and brothers while Lauren remained behind, amongst the crowd that was growing quickly. Soon the men of Gondor, the elves of Mirkwood, and the hobbits joined the spectators. She spied Legolas standing with his kinsmen across the courtyard from her. He looked stern and uptight, clearly not sharing her enthusiasm for the arrival of dwarves. Just before she looked away, Legolas caught her gaze and smiled. She smiled back.

The sound of hooves tore her attention from the blonde prince and her eyes watched the city gates eagerly. When the first dwarf arrived, the person to her right laughed to himself.

Pippin nudged the other hobbits, "Look! He's riding a pony."

It was not the pony that surprised Lauren however. Her eyes were fixated on the dwarf on top. Not even hobbit feet could compare to the hairiness of the creature that sat in the saddle. The dwarf was stout and thick, his armor regal and his eyes hard. The red beard that enveloped his face reminded her of a wild lion's mane. The dwarf sat proudly on the pony, aware that the city had congregated to watch his kin's arrival. One by one the dwarves passed through the city gates and dismounted. They stood a few inches taller than the hobbits by her side, but probably weighed two or three times as much.

The last dwarf landed on the stone ground and soft murmurs went through the crowd on the opposite side of courtyard. Those on Lauren's side craned their necks to see what had caused the commotion, but the pony blocked any view of the last dwarf. Several elves moved forward and took the reins of the ponies while Lord Elrond announced, "Welcome Glóin, son of Gróin, to Rivendell. You and your kinsmen are very welcome here."

As the ponies were pulled away by the stable hands, the last dwarf was revealed to the rest of the courtyard. Now, Lauren understood why this last guest had surprised everyone. He stood at least a foot taller than the other dwarves and the lack of a great beard made him look different. His jawline was still covered by hair, but was kept short looking more like a shadow. His height to weight ratio didn't match the others either. While the other dwarves were short and thick, he still possessed a leaner body type. His hair was a dark brown and the length of a surfer, straight and unkept. He faced forward at an angle that she could only see a slight view of his side, but it was enough to make her stiffen.

She knew that face.

"My lady? What's wrong?" Sam the hobbit touched her arm in concern. "Is your cheek hurting you?"

Lauren stopped hearing him. In fact, she stopped hearing everything when the misfit dwarf grew uncomfortable with the stares and open gaping. He turned slightly, eyes scanning nervously and waiting for the customary greeting to finish. She was not aware that she was running until the dwarves all began shouting. Suddenly her path was blocked by three dwarves who all held various weapons up defensively. Screeching to a halt, Lauren stood and stared at the dwarf behind them. They gaped at each other, completely unaware of the chaos between and around them. She vaguely heard Lord Elrond calling her name, but Lauren could only see the tall dwarf… No _man_ who stood just a few feet away from her.

Her voice cracked as she reached out, as if seeing a ghost. "I-Is it you? Is it really you?"

The three dwarves were pushed aside by their taller counterpart. "L-Lauren?"

A silence fell over the city of Rivendell as elleth and dwarf closed the distance between them and embraced so fiercely that they fell to the ground, enveloped in each other's arms.

Legolas froze in place. When the dwarves had raised arms against the elleth, he had quickly moved forward to protect her. Now, he could only stare from several feet away as his friend sobbed into the arms of the abnormally tall dwarf. The dwarf's shoulders were shaking, as if he too shed tears. The sight of a dwarf and elf holding one another so intimately sent chills down his spine. It was unnatural. People began to overcome their astonishment and the whispers began once more. Lord Elrond and Glóin were among the first to regain their senses. Both leaders approached with bewildered expressions.

Elrond continued to observe the pair as they came closer. Slowly, understanding began to wash over his graceful features. Legolas frowned at the lord's reaction but his attention returned to the elleth when he heard her soft, wobbly voice. "David, oh David. You're really here."

"Dvalin," Glóin sounded angry, "What is the meaning of this?"

The dwarf's shoulders stopped shaking and his arms adjusted themselves around Lauren's torso, making Legolas take another step forward in outrage. How dare he touch her in such a way. The dwarf picked himself up, pulling the sniffling elleth up with him.

"Dvalin," Glóin repeated. "What-"

"David," The dwarf spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and eerily calm. "My real name is David. You know this."

Glóin reddened, "Explain yourself! How do you know this elleth?"

"This my lord," Dvalin or David responded, "Is Lauren Harris and she is as much an elleth as I a dwarf."

At this, Glóin recoiled in shock. Lauren lifted her hands and wiped her eyes and nose on her tunic's sleeves, but the tear stained cheeks and red eyes remained. "Lord Elrond," She said timidly, "May we take this conversation to your study?"

"I think that is for the best," The elf lord agreed. "Come, follow me."

After a short but wordless procession, Legolas followed the others into Lord Elrond's study. There were not enough seats to accommodate the dwarves, elves, and wizard. Everyone remained standing except Lauren, who collapsed into a chair. It was then that Legolas stepped forward and claimed the seat beside her.

"Are you alright?" He murmured.

Lauren trembled slightly as she took Legolas' hands into her own and whispered, "It's finally happened and I do not know what to say or what to do."

Before he could respond, Glóin brought his fist down onto the table causing Lauren to jump at the sudden noise. "Dvalin I demand an explanation!"

Lord Elrond cleared his throat, "I believe we have just witnessed two people of another realm reunite."

Dvalin nodded, taking the other seat next to Lauren. "My name is David McTavish and this is Lauren Harris. She is from my world of Earth, not Middle Earth."

Glóin and the other dwarves looked to the elleth in wonder. "You said there were no other survivors."

David placed his hand on Lauren's shoulder. "Until now, I believed I was the only one to survive the crossing. Thank god I was wrong."

For the first time Gandalf spoke. "It seems the Valar brought these two to our realm for a purpose, one gifted to the race of dwarves and the other to the elves."

"And what purpose is that?" Another dwarf challenged. He cast suspicious looks at the hand his companion still laid on the elleth's shoulder.

The wizard leaned on his staff, "That remains to be seen Gimli, son of Glóin. For now, let us simply relish this long overdue meeting."

Lord Elrond motioned towards the dwarf-man, "Tell us David, how did you come to Middle Earth?"

"It began with a terrible explosion…"

...

* * *

...

The Army ranger seemed to worship the weapon as he examined it closely. When he opened the great wooden chest, MacTavish expertly reassembled the pieces and snapped the rifle together. The precision and speed filled Lauren with pride. Time had not detracted from the trained ranger's skills. It should not have surprised her. From what MacTavish had shared over the past several days, his ten years in Middle Earth had been spent forging weapons in the great mines of Erebor. The callouses in his hands were thick and strong, but they did not hide the various scars that covered the dwarf-man's fingers and palms. Clearly he was a skilled and experienced tradesmen.

"You have taken good care of her," MacTavish cooed.

"I tried, it is difficult without the proper tools."

He shook his head and muttered, "I wish I had not lost mine. It all happened so quickly."

"Perhaps it was for the best," Lauren sighed and watched as he dismantled the rifle and placed its parts back into the trunk. Taking one long look at the rifle, he grudgingly closed the lock and held out the key to her. "It has proven to be more of a burden than blessing."

MacTavish frowned, "Why? Do you realize the advantage you have? I'd take bullets over arrows any day."

"Yes, but at what cost? Each time I have used it, word spread about its abilities. Sauron wants me dead now. You are lucky that he does not know of you."

Unlike the elves who had made every effort to return her home, the dwarves had simply given MacTavish a choice. He could either join their race or be exiled. She had been furious at such an ultimatum, but David had long since forgiven his new kinsmen. They had been frightened by the man who transformed into a dwarf before their very eyes… Even more frightened by the knowledge of weaponry and warfare he shared. That fear forced them to either conceal the man or ensure he never endangered them again. Terrified by his body's changes, he had chosen to remain with the dwarves and accepted the name of Dvalin. Before the council, he had never left Erebor.

"We met several orc patrols on our journey here. Nasty bastards and real pains in the ass! A few escaped, hopefully Sauron will not think twice of a tallish dwarf."

"I doubt it. He's too concerned about the witch with skin as brown as dirt and hair as dark as night."

They both sniggered at that. Then Lauren remembered something that caused her mirth to vanish. Silently she walked to her desk and opened a drawer. She lifted the metal chain and held it out to to the ranger. His look of amusement instantly disappeared, replaced by pain and sorrow. He took the dog tags and read the name engraved onto the metal plates.

"Greer was a good kid. I'm glad he went down fighting."

"I didn't know orcs poisoned their arrows," She whispered. "If I had known that we were immune to the cure I wouldn't have-"

"It's not your fault Harris."

"But-"

"If anyone is to blame, it's me." Her friend let out a string of harsh words in a language she did not understand. "Greer wasn't even supposed to be in the room. He was supposed to stand outside but asked if he could watch the presentation. It was breaking protocol to not have a guard posted outside, but he was so damn excited to see the VP in person, you know? If I had only followed the rules… Greer would be alive."

"Because you should have foreseen a door opening to another world? No one could have known, not even Dr. Williams," She snorted. "No Mac, it's not your fault."

"You know, no one has called me that in over ten years." He said after a while. "At least they use your real name. I'm named after some weird ass legendary dwarf."

David MacTavish was one of the crudest but most hilarious people she had ever known- that was quite a statement considering how many Marines she'd met. He had been the life of the party for the Blue Lite security team. He was _that_ special friend who bought shots at bars for groups at a time, picked up women like he was a billionaire, and didn't go home until the bouncers forced him outside. They blamed his wild nature on his Scottish descent. But MacTavish was the epitome of work hard, play hard. Raised by a family obsessed with hunting, he shot his first deer at the age of ten and won every shooting competition he ever entered. He enlisted in the Army and was quickly selected for an officer's commission and sent to the rangers program. There he became the leader of the ragtag team of shooters from all branches of service. He had been the one to give her the tour of the facility on her first day. There were only a handful of officers assigned at Blue Lite and so it was only natural that the two became good friends. He was five years her senior at the time.

"You still look twenty-four. Guess there are some perks with being an elf. Did Greer… You know?"

She shook her head, "No. He didn't show any signs of changing."

"Oh. How's it like? Being immortal?" MacTavish plopped himself onto the desk chair and kicked up his boots onto the chest. "The dwarves hate y'all."

"I can't believe you just said y'all." Lauren smiled. It was so bizarre hearing the word after so many years. "It's… interesting. Did you know that I can feel trees? I can just sense their life source, sometimes they even talk to each other."

"So… You're basically a hippie with nice skin and big tits."

This time Lauren grinned, "It's good to have you back Mac."

"You too," The man-dwarf said sheepishly. "And you can call me Dvalin. I've grown used to it and we don't want to confuse the hell out of everyone."

...

* * *

...

That night Lauren introduced the men of Gondor and hobbits to Dvalin. They ate together amiably, the men interested to hear the newcomer's story. As the food disappeared and the ale continued to be served, the laughter of the men and hobbits grew increasingly rowdy. Elves and dwarves alike watched in utter amazement as men, hobbits, an elleth, and a dwarf put on such a display of companionship. Never had the four races interacted so well.

Lord Elrond watched in avid interest while his sons bore much more serious, appalled expressions. Arwen only appeared slightly confused, but smiled nonetheless.

"She is so happy," Arwen sipped her wine and observed Lauren throw back her head to laugh at something the dwarf said. In fact, he had the entire table in uproar.

"It is unnatural," Elladan muttered.

"How can she not understand?" Elrohir agreed.

The old man sitting at their table gave a low hum of disapproval. "Oh… I think there is something to be learned from the lady. For too long the races of man, dwarf, and elf have clashed. With the darkness spreading from the east, grudges must be set aside. Alliances must be reborn. Do you not agree Legolas?"

The prince of Mirkwood vaguely nodded his head, distracted. He did not look to the wizard who examined him curiously. Instead, his eyes remained on the elleth who sat surrounded by men, hobbits, and a dwarf. His eyes were narrowed slightly, hardened by the angry creases in his forehead. Something was clearly troubling the blond elf, enough so that he had abstained from most of the conversation around him. Gandalf and Lord Elrond exchanged meaningful looks at the prince's behavior.

Completely unaware of the rest of the dining hall, Lauren's table continued to play their card game.

"This is quite the drinking game, Master Dvalin," Galien's words were slurred slightly. "What is it called?"

"Kings," The dwarf-man shrugged. "It's quite common in our realm."

"My turn," Lauren flipped the next card and beamed. "Jacks, make a rule. Hmm, if anyone touches their beard from here on out they must take a drink."

Lord Boromir's eyebrow raised, "That is not very fair my lady. That is not a rule you are capable of breaking."

"Exactly," She winked sending the men into another fit of loud laughter.

"I think it's a wonderful rule," Pippin exclaimed touching his bare jawline.

"Well said Pip!" Merry laughed, holding his ale in the air as a toast. Frodo and Sam looked to each other in amusement at their drunk companions.

"I saw that!" Davlin shouted abruptly, pointing at Adan. The young man had rested his head onto his hand, thus touching the small beard he managed to grow. "Drink ya bastard."

The men watched in glee as the already drunk Adan swallowed another drink of his ale. Next Lord Boromir flipped the next card and announced, "Four."

The men and Dvalin all looked at each other and in unison yelled, "Whores!"

"Damn it," Lauren muttered and stood. "This is for you my fellow ladies."

The few elves who spoke common tongue stared in horror as Lauren downed the contents of her goblet. The Gondorians and Dvalin cheered as she continued to drink, ignoring the burning in her throat. As she finished, she dramatically turned the goblet upside down and slammed it onto the table. "Four for whores indeed," She said quite pleased with herself.

Suddenly a new set of cheers and shouts joined in with her table. Everyone turned to see the dwarf company raising their drinks and cheering. "Now that is an elleth after my own heart," The dwarf Gimli yelled. "Yer can sure drink lassie!"

"Come join us," Dvalin made waving motions. "I've shown these fine gentlemen the game of Kings."

This caused the dwarfs' expression to light up. Clearly Mac had introduced them to the game as well. Lauren sat down and laughed as they leaned in for a huddle, obviously discussing the invite. After several moments the leader, Glóin, stood up and the others followed his example. Together, the dwarves lifted the wooden table they sat at and carried it several feet so that it connected to her own table. The dwarves sat back down and Lauren found herself next to Gimli.

"Gimli, son of Glóin, at your service," He offered his hand.

Lauren shook it, "Well met, Gimli! My name is Lauren Harris."

"Aye," The dwarf pointed to Davlin. "You may be a pointy eared elf lassie, but anyone who can hold their own in a drinking game with Dvalin is a friend of mine."

She grinned, "Well I'm glad to hear it, my friend. Now, why don't you draw the next card?"

Lord Boromor passed on the deck of cards and Gimli rubbed his hands in glee. It was then that Lauren felt a pang of worry. What had she gotten herself into this time?

From afar, the elves continued to watch as the game proceeded. Lord Elrond let out a chuckle, "Perhaps you are right, Mithrandir. We can learn something from Lauren. She has already succeeded in unifying men, hobbits, and dwarves."

The wizard laughed, but he was alone in his laughter. The other elves remained unmoved and watched the card game with disdain, especially the prince of Mirkwood. None made any effort to join.


	21. Stay Safe

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**Note: I originally had this story begin in the year 2020, but I've changed it to 2040 for timeline purposes.**

**Also, I'd like to thank the readers who have reviewed this story. A big shout out to those who have been with me from the beginning. Your consistent reviews truly make my day- I always look forward to them when I post. I'm going to make a better effort to respond to reviews/questions/comments before chapters.**

Trich: I consider it quite a compliment when someone binge reads my work. I'm glad you found the eight hours were worth it!

Tongue Tied Baby: Aw, thanks you are so sweet. Thank_ you _for taking the time to not only read, but review!

Majestic Casual: I can't give anything anyway but I think you've got a good theory there… ;)

Lady Forrest: Thanks for your support. I'm not a soldier, but with the help of the internet and a reader who served I've done by best to capture a female Marine's spirit.

CallowWanderlust: Read my note to Trich above. Also, I love the fact that toddle when you add stories to your favorite list!

The Happiest: Love your penname. I completely agree that normal elves would heal faster and have a higher tolerance to alcohol… But that is exactly why Lauren does not share these qualities. I've tried to hint at it, but she is essentially a hybrid. Not fully elleth but not mortal. Hope that clears any questions you may have.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

David MacTavish had been a remarkable man, serving as a lively but lethal solider. She was thrilled to learn that he made an equally remarkable dwarf. The love and loyalty between her friend and the dwarves proved strong. They treated him as one of their own. From the moment she had ran towards him in the courtyard, they defended him and she had no doubt Mac- or Dvalin- would defend them too. What if she had been the one to land near the Lonely Mountain? Would she have shrunk and grown a beard? If Mac had fell into Lothlórien would he be the one with pointy ears? Did it even matter where they landed- would she have become an elleth regardless? For ten years she searched for answers and someone to give them to her, but now that she had found Mac and the camera… The questions only doubled in number.

One question in particular bothered her. How many other survivors were out there? It was no longer a question _if_ they existed. Mac proved they did and she needed to find them. She and Mac both had long since accepted the fact they would live and die in Middle Earth. This did not frighten her, she now had friends and life here. But… The other survivors deserved to know they were not alone in their fate.

Light footsteps made Lauren turn her head from where she lay in the grass.

"I thought I might find you here," The elf prince stood over her, his shadow blocking out the warm sun.

"Legolas," She smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I grew concerned when you were not at breakfast."

"Ah, I'm afraid my headache prevented that." Lauren said sheepishly.

"You should eat something," Legolas sat down and from behind his back produced an apple and a flask of water.

"Thank you," She forced herself to sit up and gratefully took the apple. The sweetness of the fruit was a welcome change to her dry mouth. They sat together as she ate and drank, content with each other's company and watching the stream. Once she finished the apple, Lauren said. "I feel much better."

"I am glad," The elf paused. "How are you?"

"Surprisingly, I am well. It was quite the shock to see a man from my world reappear as a dwarf, but a welcome shock nonetheless."

"Were you close with this man?"

"Not as close as you may think. We worked together, in fact he was the leader of our small group of guards. He was my friend in the way most drinking buddies are, but he never met my family or anything like that." Lauren shrugged. "Traveling into another world and surviving ten years in it would make even the greatest of enemies happy to see one another."

Legolas leaned forward, "Something troubles you."

She gave him a thoughtful look, "It's nothing, really. I just..."

Sensing her uncertainty, Legolas placed his hand on hers. "Will you not share your troubles with me?"

"I just thought I would feel… More." She whispered. "Yes, I haven't felt this happy in a long time but I also feel sadness. Mac- Dvalin that is, and I are so similar but different. He is the only one in this world who understands me and yet, we have nothing in common. He is a dwarf that knows nothing more than a mountain. He talks of nothing but mines, forges, and drinking. It is as if he has forgotten our home."

"And you have not."

Lauren felt her eyes water and she fought the urge to cry, "No. I made a promise to Greer that I would never stop looking. I can't break my promise. He would never forgive me…"

"I did not know this other man, but perhaps he would have forgiven you if it meant your happiness. You have been blessed with another life, an immortal one. Do not waste it."

"He wants me to come with him to Erebor."

Legolas' hand tightened on hers for a brief moment and they both looked down surprised by his action. Uncomfortable, he withdrew his hand. Lauren bit her lip, "Glóin has already agreed to it. Dvalin asked me yesterday."

"When?" He asked quietly.

"They intend to leave immediately after the council."

"Do you wish to go?"

Lauren closed her eyes. "I do not know what I want anymore."

...

* * *

...

The mist of the waterfalls and glowing lights of Rivendell together created an ambiance of serenity that she would most likely not find again. Somewhere in the distance elves sang softly and Lauren leaned on the balcony, resting her elbows. The stars were bright no matter where she found herself in Middle Earth, but they seemed to have an extra shine from the Elvin sanctuary. How could anyone or anything want to destroy such a magical place?

The sounds of laughter distracted her. She cast a glance over her shoulder. The feast inside continued in full strength. Through the open doors she watched as elves danced, regal and graceful as the very immortal gods they were. And suddenly, Lauren knew that she would never truly be one of them. No matter how many years she spent in an elf body, her human nature would never diminish. She was too rough and feisty to belong to such an elegant race. And yet, she would never be accepted into the kingdoms of men either. Forever trapped between woman and elleth, Lauren watched the elves continue to twirl as an outsider.

"I forget that elves don't feel the cold."

He stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. His hands were clasped behind his back and he took his time approaching her. The dwarf's face was soft and pensive, despite the wrinkles and marks of age. He looked from her to inside, watching the festivities for a moment before saying, "They are your people now Lauren."

Her eyes widened, "How can you say that?"

"It took me longer than it should have," Dvalin grunted. "But there is no point in living in the past. We cannot change what has happened to us. We're stuck here. The only thing we can do is move forward. Our families will have done the same."

Her hands clenched into fists, "My father-"

"He was there, he saw you disappear. Your father knew the moment you fell through that door you were never coming back. He's the one who commissioned that damn project!"

Lauren flinched, "H-How did you know?"

The dwarf smirked, "Come on Lauren. The second your orders arrived we all knew who you were. Did you really think we wouldn't know Admiral Harris, the Chief of the Navy, was your father? It was no coincidence you were assigned to Blue Lite. We were all hand selected for the job, we all knew the right people."

"You never said anything," She whispered looking away embarrassed.

"We wanted to give you a fair shot. Everyone deserves one," He chuckled. "We thought you'd be a spoiled brat, but you never bragged about it. You turned out to be alright, even if you are a Marine."

She smiled sadly at that. "Not anymore."

"Hey now, cut that shit out," The dwarf punched her lightly in the arm. "Once a Marine, always a Marine. The Valar or whoever the hell is in charge around here may have given you pointy ears and immortality, but you're a fighter. We both are. Don't forget who you are."

"How can you say that when you've forgotten our world?" She accused, voice raising. "All you talk about are those blasted caves you call home. You refuse to speak of home-"

"Erebor is my home now," Dvalin snapped. "The dwarves are my family now. Damn it Lauren, just think about it. It took you ten whole years to find what? An old, broken camera? Who cares!"

"I made a promise to Greer-"

"There are more important things than a promise to a dead kid!" He yelled harshly. "You said it yourself, Sauron wants you dead. What's the point of searching for survivors when Sauron has killed everyone?"

She turned away in fury. So many words flew through her mind, most consisting of foul and hurting things. How could he be so cold? How could someone dismiss their own world so easily? A thick, rough hand weighed down on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He murmured. "I really am. If I knew a way to get you home, I would go to the ends of this world with you to make it happen. But I don't, I only know that I've found happiness in Erebor. I want you to be just as happy as me."

"Get you home," Lauren repeated his words softly. "So even if there was a way… You would not return with me?"

The hand gripped her shoulder in a pained manner. "No… I've moved on Lauren. I have my own shop in Erebor, I've made a living for myself… And I've met someone."

"Y-You have?" Lauren felt the anger in her subside. She stared at her friend for a long moment. "And she is worth never seeing home again?"

He smiled at her softly, "Aye. She is."

It was then that Lauren came to a horrifying, but undeniable truth. David MacTavish had ceased to exist. Only Dvalin the dwarf stood before her now. Swallowing hard, she nodded stiffly. "I'm glad that you found her."

Dvalin's dark eyes searched her face, "And you? Haven't you found someone to love?"

Lauren did not realize she had begun to cry until her friend reached up and wiped her cheeks. She shook her head, angry at the tears. Angry… She was always so _angry_. Angry at Dr. Williams for creating the door. Angry that she felt out of place with elves and men alike. Angry that Haldir had turned away from her. Angry that Greer had been murdered by monsters.

Love. The word offered such hope, but it also offered pain. She'd loved her family. She loved Anthony in a way that no one but he could understand. She'd loved Scott too, in another way. There were so many people she loved and had lost… But she had also grew new loves. She loved Tiriel and Rúmil, both individually and together. She loved Orophin and Mallosdis, who welcomed her into their lives with such gratitude. And she loved Haldir, although she did not know in what way. She loved Lord Elrond and his family, who had adopted her as one of their own. And she loved-

"Lauren?"

She spun around in surprise.

Legolas stood in the doorway, the light from within the hall illuminating his outline. His body seemed to glow as he peered at her, a slight frown on his face. "What is the matter mellon?"

The hand fell away from her shoulder. Dvalin looked from elf to elf curiously. An understanding seemed to wash over the dwarf who cleared his throat gruffly. "I'll speak with you later to sort out the logistics. The road to Erebor is long and-"

"I'm not going."

"W-What?"

Lauren forced herself to look away from the elf prince and stared determinedly at the dwarf. "I am not coming with you to Erebor."

Dvalin's mouth tightened, but he nodded solemnly. "There is a war coming Lauren. Where will you go?"

She looked back to the elf prince who watched silently. "It is time I return to Lothlórien."

...

* * *

...

Her room looked cold and empty. Without books in the shelves, her violin in the corner, and the desk void of any scrolls… It simply looked abandoned. Lauren crossed the stone floor and reached up, closing the windows. They shut with a finality that made her stomach sink. Turning away from them, she surveyed the room once more. Satisfied that the few items remaining belonged to Lord Elrond, she quickly left the room and did not look back. The afternoon light brightened the stone corridors as she walked through them. She did not cross paths with anyone. Besides her, the guest wing of Lord Elrond's home was empty of life. The elves, dwarves, men, and hobbits who normally filled them were in attendance of the council.

Curiosity arose in Lauren. She hesitated when she came to an intersection and against her better judgment, turned left instead of right. Her feet were quiet on the stones below as she passed by several doors. She stopped in front of the wooden door at the end of the hallway and let herself in. The study room had a thin layer of dust covering its furnishings. It was neglected by the staff, hardly used, but it provided the best view of the courtyard where the council was being held. Slowly, Lauren opened the large glass doors and crouched. Low to the ground she went across the balcony and peered between two of the stone pillars of the railing. Below, seated in a circle around a large column was the council. Her eyes went from person to person, taking note of the tense expressions. They were all staring at the column at the center.

The glint of metal caught her eye. The ring was simple and small, made of gold and nothing more. It lay still as chaos erupted around it. She had been distracted by the ring, not paying attention to the council members speak until the shouting began. Without warning they all stood. Fingers pointed, insults were exchanged, and hate began to stir in their hearts. Lauren watched in terror as the races turned on each other. A darkness crept from the periphery of her vision, closer and closer to the council members. She screamed in warning, but none heard her. Lauren stood and desperately waved her arms, but none noticed her. A great shadow fell over the courtyard, converging at the ring which began to emit a stream of darkness. Fear crept into Lauren, the hairs on her neck rose as she watched the ring of power destroy those around it. The stream thickened into a river which rose upwards, forming a vortex that rose into the sky. Lauren gasped as her hair whipped around and she struggled against the pull of the tornado, grabbing onto the balcony as her feet threatened to leave the ground. The council members continued to argue, blind and unaffected to the magic occurring around them. All except one member.

Gandalf's head snapped up, his mouth agape as he witnessed the cyclone twist and turn until it swung towards a balcony. Standing there, looking as if she were caught in the middle of a storm, was Lauren Harris. The wizard gripped his staff tighter and let out of sound of horror as the tornado crashed into the pale elleth.

"No." The wizard took a step in the direction of the balcony but froze when the darkness was repelled. Again and again it thrashed at the elleth, but she remained standing. An invisible barrier encircled her, blocking the darkness. She grasped at the balcony railing desperately, eyes darting around fearfully until they met his. Her silent plea for help evident.

Gandalf the Grey raised his staff and in a thunderous voice boomed, "_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, gh burzum-ishi krimpatul_."

The darkness flew back from the balcony, it swirled angrily until it was sucked back into the ring. The sky began to clear, the sunlight returning to the courtyard and balcony. The members of the council stared at the wizard with gloomy and frightened expressions… He did not look at them. The wizard's gaze remained on the balcony.

Lauren was gasping for air, unable to breath. Her lungs burned for oxygen and her head spun, making the world around her spin dangerously. Her body still gripped the railing, frozen in fear. Her hyperventilating began to subside and she stared at the ring. It had not budged from its resting place on the column. She looked back to Gandalf who gave her a curt nod before looking away. His nod seemed to release her body from a spell and she fell tumbling backwards.

...

* * *

...

As the various council and fellowship members began to leave the courtyard, Gandalf the Grey approached Lord Elrond with a formidable expression.

"Mithrandir?" The elf lord could sense something was amiss.

"Come with me," Was all the wizard said. In his many years of knowing the grey wizard, Lord Elrond knew better than to question him. He followed the elderly man through his house's corridors and into one of the spare study rooms. As he entered, he finally spoke, "Why have you-"

Lord Elrond words were lost as he noticed the body curled in a ball in the corner of the room. Her limbs trembled violently and she cried quietly. The sounds of pure agony and anguish made the elf lord sprint across the small room. His arms reached out and cradled the elleth to his chest.

"What is the meaning of this Mithrandir?"

The wizard's expression was grim. "The lady has survived the ring's influence. It seems that her resistance to magic remains."

"R-Resistance?" Lauren's head rose slightly and she peered through a wall of messy hair. Her eyes were red and her throat felt on the verge of collapse. "What happened to me Gandalf?"

"The ring tried to reach her?" Lord Elrond said in disbelief. His grip on the elleth tightened.

"Yes and it failed. My lady, you are truly a sight to behold. I could see the darkness fight to reach you, but it could not."

Knowing that she was safe, Lauren wiped at her face and pushed the hair from her face. Lord Elrond did not resist as she pushed off the wall and slowly got to her feet. She inhaled deeply, letting the new air rejuvenate her, and closed her eyes. So she had not just imagined what had just happened. The ring had not driven her mad… Lauren opened her eyes with renewed strength. "What does this mean?"

"It means, my dear that you are immune to the ring of power and that will prove to be quite useful." The wizard informed her somberly. "And that you are more of a threat to Sauron than ever before. He will come for you Lauren Harris and he will have no mercy."

...

* * *

...

When Lauren was sixteen years old, the world changed. She was dribbling the soccer ball down the field when the jets and helicopters began to fly overhead in numbers that made the entire base come to a standstill. Players, coaches, and spectators alike looked up in confusion. It only took a few minutes until the screams began.

Lauren stood with the soccer ball several feet away, completely forgotten. Her hand shielded the sun as she watched the military planes and helicopters pass over her. Suddenly, hands grasped her arm and began to pull her away.

"Dad?" She asked worriedly, not liking the look on her father's face.

It was only then that she realized something was terribly wrong. Parents were grabbing their children from the field. Families were running to their cars in the parking lot.

"What's wrong?" A girl from the other team asked her parents who were also pulling her towards the cars.

Her mom replied quickly, "The base is having a lockdown drill. We need to get home. _Now."_

Lauren Harris looked to her father as she struggled to keep up with him. "Dad, what's going on?"

Some parents lied to protect their children, but her father had never been one to keep the truth from her. No matter her age the man always told the truth. Without stopping, he responded, "North Korea attacked Hawaii."

"Attacked?" Lauren cringed as more people screamed and shouted. "What kind of attack?"

"They dropped a nuclear bomb." They reached their car where Anthony and her mother were already seated. Her mother looked scared, but held the steering wheel with steady hands. Her father climbed into the front seat while Lauren jumped in the back, immediately reaching for Anthony's hand. Her brother took it and with his other arm, wrapped her into a hug. "It's okay," He whispered. "It's going to be okay."

"What's the plan?" Her mother said, looking to her husband.

"Drop me off at the hanger bay," He directed. "I'm going to find out how I can help. Go home, grab as many supplies as you can and head for your parents'. They'll target bases, you need get away from here as quickly as you can."

Her mother did not argue and drove the fastest Lauren had ever seen her mother drive. When they arrived at the hanger bay, the chaos was everywhere. People were running in all directions, shouting above the sirens that now blasted throughout base. Lauren and Anthony held each other tightly as their parents kissed and said their goodbyes. Lauren could only stare as her father turned and said, "I love you both. Stay safe." And then he was gone.

They did not see him for the next five months. That day had marked the beginning of World War III. That day, everything had changed and the United States realized its lack of nuclear power advances. In a way, Blue Lite was born on that day and with it the machine that brought Lauren to Middle Earth.

_Stay safe_. Whenever her father or Anthony left for a mission, those were always their last words. From father to son, the tradition had passed. When Anthony had left for a mission the week before the accident, he sent her a message reading those two words. Those simple two words held an immense amount of power and love. So as Lauren said her farewells, she knew nothing better than to say than these same words to her friends. For the most part, the goodbyes were short and straight-forward. To her surprise a sizeable crowd had gathered to see her, the twins, and the small party of guards off. The men of Gondor and dwarves had all come and offered their well wishes. Lord Elrond and Arwen embraced her, a rare display of affection for elves, and she had kissed each on the cheek. Gandalf had only given her a small smile and curt nod of his head, but she was glad for the lack of words. She did not know what the council had decided or what the fate of the ring would be, but she did not dare ask. There were many things she did not know the answers to, but she did know that she needed to get as far away as she could from the ring.

When she came to Dvalin, the dwarf pulled her aside and held out his fist. "This is for you."

When she opened her palm, he dropped something into it. She looked down and gasped, "Why?"

Dvalin gave her a weak smile. He closed her palm to cover the metal dogtags and patted her hand softly, "I am no longer David MacTavish… Do me a favor, will you? If you ever do make it home, give them to my parents. Tell them I'm happy and I'll always love them."

"I will," She could only nod.

The dwarf stood on his tip-toes and gave her a kiss on the cheek. His thick arms wrapped around her and Lauren bent her knees until they were the same height. "I'll miss you Mac," She whispered, shutting her eyes to avoid crying. She had cried enough to last a lifetime earlier that day.

His fingers combed through her hair softly. "I'll miss you too. If you're ever near Erebor, come pay me a visit. My home is always open to you and Lauren… Don't forget to move forward, promise?"

"Promise," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"And one more thing," His voice became lighter. "Watch out for that elf prince."

Lauren's eyes snapped open and she pulled back to face the dwarf. A large grin had spread on his face and he motioned somewhere behind her. "I swear, those blue eyes of his just burned a hole in my chest. It's creepy as hell."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Legolas watching them. When he realized they were staring at him, the blond elf looked away casually. She laughed quietly, "He is a good friend."

"Uh huh," Dvalin said dramatically. "If you say so. Anyways, take care of yourself witch."

Lauren snickered and stood up again, stashing Mac's dog tags into her pocket. Dvalin winked and walked away, rejoining the group of waiting dwarves. Left alone, Lauren turned towards her horse and made final adjustments to the saddle and packs.

"You kept her," A voice said.

Lauren smiled, "She is a strong horse. She is the reason we survived the journey to Rivendell."

Legolas patted the horses affectionately. "I am glad."

"Now that the council has finished, will you return to Mirkwood?"

The blond elf hesitated, his blue eyes almost evaluating her. "No," He answered softly. "My duty takes me elsewhere."

"I see," Lauren took a step towards the prince. "Everything is different now that the ring has returned. War is coming and you are heading straight into it, aren't you?"

"So long as the ring endures, the spirit of Sauron will never cease. It must be destroyed."

Lauren leaned forward, pressed her lips to his cheek, and then lifted them to his ear. "Stay safe."

* * *

...

...

...

**Translations **

_Mellon_: Friend

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk, gh burzum-ishi krimpatul: _Black speech for One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them


	22. Welcome Home

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Gran Marioshka_: Thank you for all your reviews. It was fun to read them and see how your opinion progressed with the plot. Hope the rest of this story keeps you "blown away"

_Syalala7_: Hi there. Wow, thank you for reading not only this story but my Royal Findings series. I think my writing style has changed/improved since writing that and I'm grateful for your positive review.

_Madame Deveroux_: No, _you're _awesome.

_Nerdchick101_: I reread your review whenever I got stuck writing this chapter. Thank you for your kind and supportive words, I'm extremely flattered. Glad to have you as a reader.

_Jshaw0624_: Josh, is that you?

_Babe Malf_: Answer- Yes Haldir and the others will expect her to be older. She never told them about changing into an elleth so the ten years spent in M.E. will make her 34 years old now.

_Lady Forrest_: Thank you for your service! You should definitely post them on fanfiction!

_Rockrose_: You hit it on the nail. That's exactly what I was trying to get across. Your review made me smile.

_Rayne_: Wow, your review resonated deeply with me because these are all questions I've asked myself. One of my biggest problems with LOTR fanfics are authors portraying elves as perfect beings- but I agree, they are to a degree arrogant and rather selfish with their knowledge/abilities. I've tried to touch on this with Lauren's defiance against their view on other races and her eagerness to mix with others. Yes, she'll go to Rohan and other places but you'll have to find out by reading. Haha. Also, the doors will be better explained later in the plot, right now she's only beginning to find clues. As for Tauriel- I honestly haven't decided. I have two ideas at the moment…

_Lizziecats:_ I got you review just as I finished this chapter. Holy smokes thank you for your review and opinion. Absolutely blew me away! I'm incredibly flattered by how you approve of Lauren's character, I wanted to create someone believable but strong. Lucky for you, you don't have to wait very long…. Here's another chapter!

* * *

**Note: **I recommend reading this while listening to** Dust and Light by the Twelve Titans. **It was the song in the Hobbit BOTFA trailer and what I listened to while writing this chapter.

...

**Chapter 22**

The horses galloped across the grass, breathing heavily. Their muscles flexed and burned near exhaustion, but they did not slow. Instincts drove the beasts to flee towards the trees as the growls of wargs pursued them. Generations of inherited survival skills assured them death would await if they slowed.

"They're gaining on us!" Elrohir shouted.

Lauren heard a whizzing sound behind her. She ducked and watched as the arrow flew past, missing her neck by inches. Turning she unleashed her own arrow. It flew true and embedded itself into the forehead of the warg. The creature let out a howl and tumbled face forward into the ground. Dirt and rocks sprayed into the air, followed by the orc who fell from its saddle. The orc rolled several feet away and began to stand. Lauren loaded another bow and aimed. Her horse's gallop caused her to bounce harshly and she struggled to find her mark. The arrow missed the orc and she gritted her teeth. Elladan fired an arrow from his own bow and hit the orc, which collapsed. Despite the current situation, the grey eyed elf had the audacity to send her a smirk.

The wargs were loud and frothed at the mouth as they gave chase. Lauren and the elves continued to fire their arrows as their horses sped forward. Unlike her journey from Mirkwood, this trip had proven extremely dangerous. From the time they left the borders of Rivendell, orcs continuously caused them trouble. Their horses needed rest badly and they were low on arrows. If they did not reach safety soon, Lauren would have no choice but to use her rifle. For now, it remained safely hidden in one of the packs with her pistol. The pistol was already loaded and ready to fire.

Another arrow flew in her direction and Lauren jerked the reigns suddenly. Her horse let out a noise of protest, but moved left all the same. The arrow harmlessly embedded itself into the ground, missing her steed. The move, however, cost her some speed and Lauren found herself at the back of the elf company. Two arrows flew towards her again and she leaned heavily to the right successfully missing the first. She had no such luck with the second. Lauren screamed as pain ripped through her back. Her eyes widened as she could see a long, crude arrow shaft sticking out of her right side.

"Lauren! Hang on!" She heard Elladan shout. "We are almost to the trees!"

She fell forward, her body falling onto the horse's neck which bounced up and down in the gallop. Lauren's torso bounced painfully backwards and forwards. Still, she could not bring herself to sit upright. Her vision began to fade as the pain spread. The bow in her hand dropped weakly to the ground. Several seconds later, she heard it torn apart as a warg undoubtedly plowed through the wooden frame.

"Lauren!" A voice screamed at her.

She could see the blurred outlines of elves surround her, blocking her from any further blows. The sounds of arrows soaring through the air and the screams of orcs and wargs made her head spin. Everything was spinning.

And then they were in the forest. The world grew darker as they lost the afternoon sunlight and the great trees of Lothlórien welcomed them. The horses seemed to sense that they reached shelter and slowed slightly. They continued to charge through the forest, still spooked by the furious howls of the wargs.

"A-Are we safe?" She groaned, focusing on remaining conscious.

Almost as if they heard her question, the orcs answered her with an arrow that landed in the tree ahead of her. So the orcs followed them into the forest. Lauren could only hope a border patrol was close. Otherwise, she and her companions were in trouble. Arrows hit and splintered against the trees. The elves dodged and fired back, but the chase continued.

"Elrohir, she is going to fall!"

Lauren gritted her teeth and pulled herself back upwards. She had begun to slide off the saddle. "Damn… those… orcs," She seethed. She could feel warm blood oozing from the wound, sliding down her skin and soaked into her shirt and trousers. Her vision grew incredibly dark and Lauren shook her head, fighting against the pain. She possessed little medical knowledge, no more than the average American, but she did know that losing consciousness risked never waking up again.

Suddenly, familiar faces began to rain down from the heavens. Time seemed to slow as Lauren gazed up blearily. Their blond hair seemed to float magically in the air as the elves descended, bows raised and arrows soaring. They were angels, bringing hell with them. Their faces were made of cold marble, hard and polished with focus. With deadly precision they killed the invaders, landing on their feet noiselessly. Wargs and orcs fell screeching… And Lauren fell with them.

Her body landed with a thud. Lauren could only roll her head, trying to remember which way was up when the blond elf huddled over her. His mouth opened and closed, as if he were speaking to her. She heard nothing and watched his strong chin move up and down. Her eyes moved up slowly and she struggled to unify the four revolving heads of the elf. Narrowing her eyes, she focused and they came together to form a face she knew well.

"R-Rúmil…" Her head fell back and her eyes closed, unable to put off the pain.

Rúmil felt his heart thud wildly. "No," He pleaded. "It cannot be. Stay with me mellon. Please."

"Fetch the cot!" Orophin shouted. He knelt by his younger brother's side and inspected the elleth's back. "It is a deep wound. It may have punctured her lung. I do not know if she will survive."

"I will not allow her to die," Rúmil growled handing his brother his bow. Carefully, he slipped his hands under the unconscious elleth and lifted her into his arms. "Send word to the city. The healers will need to prepare."

"It will be faster if we carried her there," Elladan said from where he still sat on his horse. "I will take here."

The Lothlórien brothers exchanged wary looks. They did not recognize these elves and the demanding tone caught them off guard.

"There is no time!" Elrohir dismounted and marched towards Rúmil. "Give her to me."

Tension rose between the two sets of brothers. Looking at body his brother held preciously, Orophin nodded shortly. Rúmil grudgingly released the elleth into the arms of the other elf. "Ensure she does not die."

Elrohir transferred the limp body to his twin and returned to his own horse. Without another word the twins and their horses took off, the remaining Rivendell elves following close behind. Orophin turned to face his youngest brother, puzzled. "Do you know that elleth?"

Rúmil took his bow back forcefully and strode towards the elleth's horse. It neighed nervously at him but he did not take the time to soothe it. He jumped into its empty saddle as he said, "Yes, we all do."

"Who-"

"That _elleth_ was Lauren Harris." Rúmil kicked the horse and chased after his friend. He would not allow her to be carried away from him by strangers and he certainly knew one elf who would want to know she had returned.

...

* * *

...

Haldir entered the dining hall and walked towards his usual table. Luck had not sided with him this day. Veryan sat with Arasinya and two other elleths. As he approached, Arasinya smiled gracefully at him and looked pointedly at the empty seat beside her, her invitation clear. With a stoic expression, Haldir sat across from her by Veryan's side. Her eyes flashed, but she said nothing. A kitchen hand brought him a plate and a cup of wine within moments. He was tired and in no mood for the elleth's games. Perhaps Veryan would distract her enough so he could eat his meal quickly and be gone. He lifted the piece of bread to his mouth and grimaced slightly when Arasinya spoke.

"My lord Haldir, you are looking well. Enjoying the evening?" She leaned forward slightly, keen on capturing his attention.

Manners demanded that he lower the bread from his mouth. He did so and answered shortly, "Yes, it has proven a productive day."

It was a true statement. He trained the new recruits for the first half of the day, pleased to see several elves with impressive potential and sharpened his blades in the afternoon. With his home cleaned and tunics washed, he could return to the border earlier than he expected. Haldir inwardly chuckled. Rúmil would never admit it, but he always hoped Haldir would relieve him earlier than scheduled. His youngest brother could hardly bear time away from the elleth Tiriel. Haldir was pleased to see his normally flirtatious brother finally settle with one elleth, but worried the she might be too much a distraction. A guard's duty was the border first, not courtship. He took a bite of the bread before the blasted elleth could ask him another question.

Of course, she did not let his eating prevent her from engaging in conversation. "I hear you trained with the recruits today. How-"

"Haldir!" The voice of Rúmil himself boomed through the dining hall. Immediately the Marchwarden was standing up and pacing towards the exit when his brother appeared breathless. "Haldir come quickly!"

The elf spun around on his heel and did not wait for the Marchwarden to follow him. Haldir broke into a run and chased after his youngest brother, easily catching up.

"What is it?" He asked solemnly. If Rúmil had abandoned his post at the border, something was drastically wrong. Worse, his brother looked frightened.

"Orcs at the border attacked the incoming Rivendell company. They shot her before she crossed into our lands. I'm sorry Haldir, we were too late. Lord Elrond's sons have taken her to the healing quarters but-"

"Who?" Haldir snapped. "Who has been wounded?"

Rúmil paused and shook his head. "You will see. I have not the heart to tell you."

There were very few elleths who warranted such a dramatic reaction from Rúmil. Their mother had long since sailed beyond the sea and it did not make sense for Tiriel to have been traveling with the Rivendell elves outside their borders. In fact, Haldir had just seen the elleth a few hours past.

"Rúmil," The Marchwarden growled in warning.

His youngest brother came an abrupt stop outside the entrance to the healing ward. "Please, brother… "

The grief and fear in Rúmil's eyes made Haldir step past him silently. All beds were empty, except one. A bed in the back corner was blocked by the half dozen of elves who bent over the figure laying on it. Through gaps between their bodies, Haldir could see dark colored leggings. The legs were slender and toned, too muscular for an elleth. The dark hair of the elves congregated around the wounded elleth marked them as the Rivendell company. They all moved nervously, never allowing him a proper look at the wounded elleth. Haldir approached cautiously. As he came closer he could see she too possessed dark hair. His brow furrowed. Aside from Lady Arwen, he did know any brunette elleths in Rivendell who called for such a panicked reaction from his brother. It could not have been the lady Arwen. Rúmil would have reported straight to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, not him. Who could-

"Lauren," A deep voice cried. "You must not give into the pain. Come back."

_Lauren._ The name immobilized the Marchwarden of Lothlórien. He felt his heart clench and before he could control himself, he pushed and shoved the elves away from the bed. "No…" Haldir fell to his knees. "It cannot be her."

Elladan, son of Elrond, eyed the blond elf who collapsed and stared in disbelief at the elleth. He looked back down at the elleth who lay on her stomach, face to the side and slightly covered by her hair. Her tunic had been ripped open by a healer who had cleansed and bandaged the wound. Elrohir had covered her exposed skin with his cloak. They sat with her, waiting for the healers to return with more salve. Her breathing was labored, but she made no other noises or motions.

The Marchwarden reached out, his fingers gently tucking the stray hairs behind her ear. Haldir's hand froze. He looked up, stunned at the pointy tip. "N-No."

Elladan frowned, "You did not know?"

A new voice spoke up. From behind the Rivendell elves, Rúmil stepped forward and knelt by his brother. He rested his hand on the Marchwarden's shoulder and murmured, "No. She did not tell us."

The twins exchanged confused looks. Elrohir tilted his head, "We believed you close to her. She spoke of your family often to us."

Haldir ignored this. His hand stroked the dark hair he had missed these past- how long had it been? Five, no six years. It did not make sense. In that time she should have grown older and yet her face remained as smooth and soft as the day he had met her. It was much lighter now in skin tone, so light that he had nearly not recognized her. If Haldir had not known her as he did, he might have mistaken her for a common Rivendell elleth. The beauty that lay before him could never have been a mere mortal and she had never been common, at least not to him.

The healers returned, ordering them to step back. Haldir did not move. He kept his hand rested on her head, afraid that if he let go she would disappear again. The healer repeated her request but recoiled when the Marchwarden unleashed a harsh glare. Accepting that Haldir was there to stay, the healer pulled back the cloak. Rúmil, the twins, and the others turned their heads away respectfully. The healer gently pulled the bandages off, handing them to her assistant. Haldir inspected the wound, unaffected by the exposed skin. The arrow had penetrated deeply and the wound still smelled. He stiffened.

"It is poisoned," The healer announced gloomily. "Bring me the salve."

A container was handed to her and the healer opened it. A heavy scent of herbs filled the air and the healer began an incantation, pressing the paste into the bloody wound with her fingers. The elleth's body convulsed in response to the invasion and Haldir immediately held her down. The healer sang the words of old, a glow filling the room as the magic infused itself into bone, muscle, and tissue.

"She was immune to our healing before…" Rúmil said in wonder. "How is this possible?"

Haldir did not know, nor did he care how it was possible. His heart stopped thudding dangerously when he saw the light spread through her skin like a wildfire. It was working!

The incantation came to an end and the glow died away, leaving a wound that had closed cleanly. The rough skin that now replaced the gaping hole was a raw pink, but a healthy one. The healer gently touched and nodded in satisfaction. "She will survive," She declared before lifting the cloak up again. "Retrieve me when she awakens."

Haldir nodded and watched as the others returned to their positions around the elleth. Rúmil leaned forward and brought his face close to hers, eyes narrowing. "She looks the same and yet… So different."

"What happened?" Haldir demanded, staring at the twins who sat across from him. "How is she…"

"Immortal?" Elladan offered when the Marchwarden failed to find the word. The sons of Elrond observed Haldir carefully. They had met him twice before, during their visits to see their grandparents who ruled this forest. Each time he struck them as a proud, slightly arrogant, but capable elf. It was odd to see him in such a state of distress, his eyes darting constantly to the face of the resting elleth. He would not let go of her, they noticed. Clearly Lauren Harris had forgotten to mention that she held the heart of the notoriously cold Marchwarden of Lothlórien.

...

* * *

...

She heard the voices before anything else. They were muffled and difficult to understand, but they were better to focus on than the pain that came next. It was as if a snake crawled under her skin, slithering from her back to her neck and down again. She wanted to scream, but did not know how. And so she waited, listening to the voices.

Words drifted by. Lauren… Alive…. Arrow... Poison…

Greer had not survived a scrape from a poisoned arrow. If their bodies could not even handle just a scratch, she knew that her body would not overcome a poisoned arrowhead inside her. She would die. At least she had met Mac before the end. He would die knowing that he was not the only one to pass through the door. Would the elves add her own dog tags to Mac and Greer's and bury them? Would they bury her?

The voices grew louder and more distinct. Light slowly tainted her vision and Lauren felt the pain fall away, the snake hissing as it shriveled. She could hear a voice singing, almost chanting, above her. The voice was beautiful and soft, Lauren felt content to listen to it for the rest of her life. It ended before she was ready.

When sleeping beauty awoke from the sleeping spell placed on her, her eyelashes fluttered and face came alive so gently. She was the epitome of a grace as she woke up. That's how it always went in the fairytales and the prince who watched fell in love with the damsel. Lauren however, had never been the damsel type and she didn't give a damn about looking pretty as she woke up. As she regained control of her body, Lauren's eyes snapped open and she groaned loudly, facing contorting in fury.

Her vision was blurry for the first several seconds and as it cleared, she found herself surrounded by elves. Their heads were covered by two extreme colors. Some had hair so light, it looked silver while others had hair so dark, she wondered if it matched hers. Next, their faces triggered memories.

Memories of being followed by orcs and an overwhelming pain stabbing her in the back to be precise. Lauren groaned again and pressed her head farther into the pillow. "Ugh orcs!"

After a moment of silence, several chuckles were heard from the crowd.

"Of all the things you may say, those are your first words?" A deep voice rumbled. "I am glad to see you have not lost your spark."

"Rúmil!" The elf stood with his arms crossed at the foot of her bed. Her anger died away as he winked at her. Then she spotted the elleth at his side. "Tiriel!"

"We are glad that you are awake," Another voice said and Lauren turned her head to the elves on the left side of her bed. Elladan and Elrohir sat together, both staring at her with their grey eyes. Elladan held her left hand in his and he kissed her knuckles gently. She grinned at them, pleased to see they were unharmed. The other Rivendell elves stood behind them, all with soft expressions, happy to see her awake. They had all survived, thank goodness.

Her smile faltered when something gripped her right hand tightly. Her neck turned swiftly to the other side of the bed and she found herself staring at Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien. His face was taunt and eyes focused on Elladan. He looked almost angry, but his features softened immediately when he met her gaze.

"Haldir…" She withdrew her hand from Elladan's hold and raised it to the Marchwarden's face. She pressed her palm against his cheek, making sure he was real.

He squeezed her hand once more. "Welcome home Lauren."

...

* * *

...

Several days later, Lauren came to the awful realization that nothing made sense anymore. She did not understand her body, she had no idea which race she belonged to, and she did not comprehend her relationship to magic. Lauren blew on the wooden surface, releasing a wave of dust into the air. Wiping her tunic's sleeve on the large mirror, Lauren sat down at her old vanity and stared into the neglected mirror. The reflection who stared back taunted her with its milky skin, high cheekbones, and pointed ears.

She didn't even recognize herself anymore. Lauren sighed and looked away, unable to cope with new emotions. That was the largest problem of all. She didn't know how she felt anymore and as a result, she remained truly lost. Lauren Harris should have missed her world as fiercely as the day she landed in this forest, but the plain truth was that she did not. And this shamed her beyond understanding, what would her family think of her? Mac- no Dvalin- had made a good point about moving forward, despite her promise to Greer, but she could not shake two little words.

_Stay safe._

Yes, they were words of farewell but they also held a promise of return. The memory of her father telling her and Anthony to stay safe before he disappeared into the war haunted her. Lauren stretched, trying to focus on anything else, and she winced. The healer had saved her life and closed the wound, but a soreness remained. Soreness meant little to her now and Lauren stood up, resolved to begin the cleaning. Today she would not wallow in her confusion or pity, there was no point. No, today she would return her flet to its normal condition and begin her life anew in Lothlórien not as Lauren Harris the mortal but Lauriel, the immortal.

...

* * *

...

Elladan and Elrohir descended the steps together, refreshed from the morning meal they'd taken with their grandparents. It had been too many years since the twins visited Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and so they brought many things to discuss and carried messages from the elves of Rivendell. Of all the topics however, none proved more interesting than a certain black-haired elleth.

Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel did not appear surprised when the twins informed them of their friend's decision to take a new name. In fact, they simply nodded as if they already knew. They understood, like their grandsons, that the name was long overdue.

"She has resisted her fate for too long," Lord Celeborn said. "This may be the first step of many to accepting herself and eventually, happiness."

"She has yet to make those decisions," Lady Galadriel murmured. She noticed the two grey eyed elves exchange anxious looks and she smiled. "Do not fear Elladan and Elrohir. Mortal or immortal, she is stronger than she realizes. I see many futures in the water, but it is up to her to decide which path she will take."

The sons of Elrond came a stop as they crossed paths with the Marchwarden and two elves. Elladan recognized them as the border guards who had guarded Lauriel so viciously. He and Elrohir inclined their heads and offered the traditional greeting as the other three did the same.

Haldir was a notoriously proud elf, some even ventured to say arrogant, but he felt no shame when he fell to his knee and declared, "My brothers and I are in your debts my lords. You have saved one we consider part of our family. We thank you for this."

Rumil and Orophin both bowed deeply and waited. Elladan and Elrohir looked to one another, clearly surprised at such a display of gratitude. Never had they imagined the great Marchwarden on his knees. Elladan recovered first and clapped his hand on Haldir's shoulder. "There is no need for your debts."

"You forget that your brothers protected our company from the orcs," Elrohir finished his brother's thought. "Therefore, we are even. Even if they hadn't-"

"There would still be no debt," Elladan continued. "We too consider Lauriel as one of our own. We have traveled far with her and love her as we do a sister."

Haldir and his brothers returned to their upright positions. The five elves from two cities and two families, stared at one another in silent understanding. They may have their differences, but their love for one elleth united them.

"Take care of her," Elladan told the blond elves quietly. "We have spent the last six years protecting her and now…"

"Now it is your turn," Elrohir finished somberly. "There is a war coming and she will need your protection.

Haldir nodded. "We will not let Sauron touch her. Ever."

...

* * *

...

It saddened her to see the Rivendell company leave only after two weeks. For elves, visits lasted decades or centuries, not weeks but with the darkness spreading and the growing danger for travelers the elves could not stay longer. Like her, they each burned with the desire to protect those they loved. Elladan and Elrohir both looked over their shoulders as their horses came to the end of the visible path.

Lauriel lifted her arm and waved. They smiled at her, turned away, and vanished into the forest. Her arm lowered slowly and she watched in foolish hope that they would come back. After several long moments, she accepted their departure. "Stay safe," She whispered before forcing herself to turn away and walk into the warm embrace of her friend.

"You will see them again," Tiriel whispered, holding her fiercely. "Rúmil and Orophin will see them safely to the borders."

"I know."

"Come, let us find something to distract ourselves." Tiriel wrapped arms with her friend and tugged her along. "Perhaps we will go to the river?"

"I do not wish to swim today."

Tiriel shook the other elleth gently, "Do not let your grief overwhelm you. The day has just begun and there are many things I wish to share with you. You can only write so much in a letter after all. Speaking of which, your writing has greatly improved."

Lauren couldn't help but chuckle, "Remember our first lesson?"

The elleth beside her laughed, "You were so frustrated! I worried that we would not survive your tantrums. You threw down your quill and- Oh! Haldir!"

They turned a corner and nearly ran into the Marchwarden. He stood tall in a green and brown tunic, one he reserved for his leisure days in the city. Haldir looked elleth to elleth, taking notice of their amusement, "What are you two discussing?"

Tiriel gave him a bemused look. "We were just recalling how terrible of a student Lauriel initially was."

"To my credit, I was rather distraught about falling into another world," Lauriel grumbled. Clearly not pleased with Haldir being reminded of her less mature days.

To her surprise he did not mock her, but nodded in understanding. She felt her forehead wrinkle slightly in confusion. Something had the Marchwarden in high spirits. Wishing to avoid further discussion of her poor learning abilities she asked, "And where are you going Haldir? If you're looking for the Rivendell party, I'm afraid you just missed them."

Haldir clasped his hands behind his back and shook his head, "That is not why I am here. If the Lady Tiriel does not mind, I thought you and I may take a stroll about the city."

Before she could formulate a response, Tiriel disentangled herself and murmured a goodbye to them both. She left, casting curious looks over her shoulder until she vanished from sight. Baffled, Lauriel allowed Haldir to take Tiriel's place on her arm and began to walk alongside him. She tried to think of something to say, but struggled for words. Thankfully he did not.

"Have you finished moving into your flet?"

She was grateful for the neutral topic of conversation. "Yes, Tiriel helped with the cleaning which sped up the process quite a bit."

"I am sorry that I did not maintain it better," He sounded bitter. "I did not realize you would be returning so soon."

"That's understandable. _I _didn't expect to come back this soon either," She paused. "Really, I didn't think I'd come back at all."

Haldir did not reply, his face tight and plain, revealing nothing. He steered them down several stairwells until they descended onto the forest floor. The market looked the same as ever, stalls filled with goods and wares tempted shoppers from either side, but their owners did not yell or shout. Instead they waited regally, only speaking if someone approached and even then, they spoke politely. Lauriel recognized the same elf who made the necklace around her neck speaking to a potential customer, not noticing her and Haldir pass by. Still, her hand reached instinctively and touched the stone that rested on top of her tunic's shirt.

"It pleases me to see you still wear it," The elf next to her whispered.

Lauriel felt surprised and truth be told, a little hurt. "How could I not? You know what it means to me."

"Did your brother know that you wore his gift every day?"

She smiled, thinking of Anthony, "Yes. He made fun of me at first but once he realized how much it meant to me, he stopped. I can't even imagine how he'll feel when they find it in my locker… I hope he understands it was by mistake."

A second passed and then Haldir gave her a sheepish look, "What is a locker?"

She blinked, taking in his expression. His casual and familiar manner startled her, he acted as if she had never left. Realizing he still waited for an answer, she looked forward again as they continued to walk. "It is a box where you store your belongings while working. I would change from my normal clothes into my uniform, which is what I was wearing when you first saw me, and leave my normal clothes in my locker. At the end of the day I would return to my locker and change back."

"And you placed your necklace in this box?"

"I wish I hadn't, but yes." She muttered. "That is why I am so thankful for your necklace. I do not feel so guilty now."

They came to the entrance of the city's gardens, attended often by the Lady Galadriel herself. Lauriel expected for Haldir to steer them away and down the path towards the river, but he did not. Walking in the gardens did not sound bad, but from her time in the city Lauriel knew that it held more meaning than she wanted it to. Elves possessed an affinity and love for nature, feeling a connection that only they could understand and now that she built one of her own she knew why elves devoted themselves to caring for the plants. The garden was a community responsibility and accomplishment. From the Lady Galadriel to the kitchen aide, all elves aided in its care. However, there was an undeniable trend in the elves who walked about its paths and more specifically, within the maze of hedges. In the three years she lived in Lothlórien, Lauriel had only walked in the gardens twice. She usually avoided it because every time she passed, couples meandered and more often than not vanished into the maze with mischievous expressions. The other most popular sight were families, walking with their young children or eating a picnic together. Either sight made her uncomfortable, painfully aware that she lacked both a lover and a family.

So she felt awfully awkward as she walked with Haldir through the gateway and onto the main garden path. The dirt was soft and healthy, both sides of the trail lined with the bright colors of flowers, shrubs, and trees. A stream wound it way through the garden at random and where the water proved too wide, the path turned into a wooden footbridge. They walked together, both glancing at the natural beauty around them more so out of obligation as opposed to sincere interest. When they passed others, all couples and one family, they received polite but surprised greetings. Lauriel felt her cheeks heat up when one elleth winked at her encouragingly. She knew that Haldir was a popular bachelor, Arasinya and others spent years trying to earn his favor. Her damn mess of emotions clouded her judgment- Lauriel didn't know how to feel about her body, how could she even focus on the heart?

"You will be happy to know that after your departure the forest has been quiet. We have only encountered less orcs now than ever before."

"I know, Rúmil told me in his letters. I am glad."

Haldir frowned, "He did not tell me this."

She shrugged, "He and Tiriel told me many things. I suspect they did not wish me to feel forgotten."

"We could never forget you."

They came to the entrance of the maze. Lauriel did not know the path but trusted for Haldir to steer them through. The walls were made of enormously tall shrubs and greenery, some covered in small flower buds and others plain. It was not an extensive maze, it did not exist to truly trap those who walked within it. Soon enough they came to what she suspected was the center of the maze. The clearing was rectangular in shape and offered a private, romantic scene. There were several benches placed throughout, but most along the small pond's edge. A small waterfall made of stone and moss filled the area with the sounds of running water. It was a lovely sight, but Lauriel felt increasingly uncomfortable. Why had Haldir brought them here of all places? Well, that was a dumb question because there was only one reason elves came here together... But she didn't understand. Haldir never wrote her, she only heard of his wellbeing through Rúmil and Tiriel's letters and even those had been vague so why was he acting this way?

"Have you ever been here?" He asked as they sat down on a bench.

Lauriel shook her head, gazing at the waterfall. Now that she sat closer to the water, she could see fish in the pond. Their scales shone bright blue and purple, some even a fiery red. It never ceased to amaze her how similar but different Middle Earth and her world were. Both realms breathed oxygen and sustained comparable life forms, besides the obvious differences in races the animals were essentially the same... And yet Middle Earth had strangely colored fish, giant eagles, sentient horses, and moths who could apparently communicate with wizards. Her mother would have loved Middle Earth. Her great-great grandparents emigrated from the mountains in Peru, bringing with them their indigenous culture and love for all things alive. Her mother possessed a soft spot for animals and their spiritual importance, something that Lauriel had not inherited but grew to respect now that she felt the life around her, literally.

"What are you thinking about?" Haldir peered at her, his face amused. "You are thinking of your realm aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

He chuckled and tapped her forehead, "You have these wrinkles here, and it looks like you're concentrating to remember something. I've learned that you are usually thinking of your world when this happens."

She nodded, not surprised at his accurate observation. "Yes, I was thinking of my mother actually. She would have liked these gardens."

"You do not speak of her often. What was she like?"

"Strong," Lauriel sighed and leaned forward, eyes following the red fish. "She is the strongest woman I've ever known."

"She passed her strength onto you," Haldir said seriously. "You said once that you have your mother's hair?"

"And eyes," Lauriel murmured.

A hand rested on her head momentarily before fingers began to comb gently through her hair. Lauriel closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and the way her scalp tingled. Then she remembered who was touching her so intimately and her eyes snapped open as she pulled her head away.

"Why did you never write me?" Her question was simple and said calmly, no trace of malice in her tone, but Haldir's hand froze. Almost ashamed, his fingers withdrew and fell to rest in his lap.

"I..." The Marchwarden struggled for the words, something that hardly ever happened. He had expected her to ask, her straight forward nature too strong to expect anything less, and yet he did notknow the answer. "I... I am sorry. It is inexcusable, I know, but I did not know what to write. When you left, I believed we made the right choice to remain friends and nothing more but as the days and then years went by, there was a great..." He paused and his face warmed slightly. "A great absence in my life. You have stolen a part of me Lauriel and I did know how to get it back, if I even deserved to."

She listened, stunned at his open and honest words. She knew better than others how standoffish and cold the Marchwarden was, but her friendship and trust broke through his barriers and she became one of the very few people to know his true nature. Even then, Haldir proved a private and distant being. There were only a handful of times she could remember him being so amicable, but none compared to what was unfolding before her. When she did not interrupt, he continued, "I wrote many letters, some asking for your forgiveness and your favor, but I did not send them."

"Why?" Lauriel's throat constricted, making her sound hoarse. "Why didn't you?"

After a moment's hesitation, Haldir raised his hand once more and returned to stroking her hair. He looked calm, but his eyes flashed with an energy that made her suspect he was nervous. His hair, like the rest of his kin, glowed in the forest light and his face remained slightly flushed, warm and soft. "Because I did not want to wrong you. My brothers would share news from your letters, they told me of your close friendship with Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir. I missed my opportunity to be with you, I would not risk ruining another's opportunity. You deserve to be happy and perhaps a lord, not a lowly guard, could grant you this."

Her hand immediately reached for his, pulling it away from her head and into her lap. "Haldir, you know me better than anyone. Do you really think I care if someone's a lord?"

He smiled slightly, "No but either of Lord Elrond's sons could provide you with a good life"

"You know, it's incredible. Whether it's men in my world or this one, you're all idiots." She shook her head in disbelief. "We both know there are women who do care about that, but we both know that I am _not _one of them. I told you before, there aren't lords or kings in my country so titles really don't mean anything to me. Kitchen boy, Marchwarden, or prince... You're all the same."

"Prince?" Haldir smirked. "Aren't you aiming high? I thought we were discussing lords."

She scoffed, but the image of a certain blonde haired elf with striking cheekbones flashed in her mind. "You know what I mean."

Her companion sobered slightly after the humor dissipated. "I do not know what Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir mean to you, but I do know my feelings and they have not changed. I was a fool to let your mortality cloud my judgment."

"What are you saying..."

"I am saying that if you will have me, I wish to court you Lauriel."

Her stomach twisted and not in the pleasant way it should have, but her heart did beat faster in excitement. The mixed signals made Lauriel pull her hands away and stand up, distancing herself from the elf. She watched as his shoulders and expression fell, expecting the worst.

"Just as you do not wish to wrong me," She said carefully. "I do not want to wrong you. I wish I could tell you Haldir that my feelings also unchanged, but the truth is, I don't know how I feel about anything right now. After seeing Mac I don't know where my allegiance is, this world or mine? Not to mention the fact that I don't even know where I belong in this world, I am neither man nor elf."

"That means nothing to me," Haldir stood up with her and reached for her hands again. "I realize that now. Whatever, whoever you are, you fill the hole in my heart."

Lauriel examined their entwined fingers and made a decision. It was not an easy one to make, but necessary. Slowly, she withdrew her hands but did not step away. "I may not know how I feel exactly for you, but I do feel something. J-Just give me time. I need to find peace for myself before I consider finding it with someone else. Until then, would it be too much to ask for us to remain friends?"

"You could never ask for something too much," The Marchwarden said before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I will wait for you, mellon."


	23. Purple

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Babe Malf:_ Guess you'll have to wait and see if Legolas is stuck in the friend-zone. Hah!

_Devicorn:_ Thanks for your review, I hope the rest of this story keeps you on your toes. To answer your question, yes it would ruin the story because I want you (and the other readers) to keep wondering if I'm strictly following the movie version… DUN DUN DUN

_Jshaw0624_: Darn, your username is very similar to someone I know. Well thank you again for your review- I always look forward to consistent reviewers like you!

_Pelspen Love_ and _MMternit_: Hi there. I initially chose Lauriel because it's so similar to Lauren, but just with the elvish name ending. However, I did look it up and found the gold meaning… I may use that later…

_Syalala7:_ Love live Redwens! And King Vi!

_Adelia Copperwing:_ Well, I've never had a reader profess their love but thanks! Love your enthusiasm! My sister usually edits my chapters and catches most of the typos, but if you ever find something terrible shoot me a PM and I'll fix it.

_TigrisIgnis_ and _Kris:_ I fully endorse binge reading fanfiction. I've done it too many times. Thanks for your review and I hope you keep with this story.

* * *

Author's Note: I am extremely pleased to see such a split on what couple readers are cheering for. Keep reading to find out if Lauriel's heart will take her down a guard or prince's path…

...

**Chapter 23**

"Careful or you may pull my arm off and I need it later."

Tiriel gave her a sheepish look and stopped tugging. "Sorry, I am nervous, aren't you?"

Lauriel grinned confidently, but the butterflies in her stomach testified otherwise. "A little, but at this point there's nothing else we can do."

They sat in the great hall, finishing their meals and conversation, waiting for the evening's music to begin. Elves and their families turned in their seats to face the front where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn sat. Before their table was the wooden stage, slightly raised above the main floor. Lauriel had only stepped on it once when Arasinya forced her to perform. She glanced several tables over and spotted the golden eyed elleth, who chatted animatedly with her friends. She looked extra lovely tonight, taking care to braid her hair and wear a dress with a lower cut in the front. Lauriel suspected that the return of a certain Marchwarden was the cause for this display. Haldir and Orophin had been at the border for a week, scheduled to return tonight. The schedules of the guards were common knowledge and Lauriel observed several elleths looking radiant as they continuously looked to the entrance doors. She wondered how many awaited her friend. Lauriel felt the tiniest twinge of jealousy, but her amusement at the whole situation dominated.

Tiriel kept looking at the doors too, adding to her anxiety. "Where do you think they are? They are late."

"They will be here," Rúmil patted her lightly on the leg. "I know my brothers would not miss this, especially my eldest."

He winked at Lauriel as he said this, causing her to roll her eyes. He knew things were different between her and Haldir. In fact, the whole city probably knew by now. Despite her request for time to think, Haldir remained her constant companion. He did not shower her in compliments, he did not touch her, and he certainly did not try to kiss her again but Haldir made his intentions clear to the city. She noticed a shift in people's attitudes towards her. The guards on her team at the border were less mischievous around her, the playful punches and offhand comments long gone. She wondered if Haldir's silent claim on her was totally to blame, or if it was because of her new immortal appearance. Elves greeted her more respectfully and formally, but not less friendly, almost as if she had gained some sort of status... The exception to this change however, was Lady Arasinya and her close friends. The elleths snubbed her, thinking it an insult when really, it was very welcomed by Lauriel. She enjoyed the lack of their company.

"Do not tease her," Tiriel told Rúmil. "Leave them be."

"Soon enough I will be calling her sister and I can tease her all I want."

Both elleths immediately protested, "_Rúmil!"_

He only shrugged, "You two are only denying the inevitable."

Lauriel narrowed her eyes. This was exactly why she wanted time and distance from Haldir- his constant presence in her life encouraged Rúmil's jokes. The pressure to give in to Haldir's offer grew and Lauriel did not like being forced into a decision. Before she could respond, the doors opened and guards streamed in. They wore their patrol tunics, still wrinkled from sleeping and sitting in the trees, but the guards looked happy to be back. They dispersed, sitting at tables with friends and family. Haldir and Orophin entered last, side by side but separated. Orophin veered right towards the table where his wife and child sat with neighbors. Haldir strode left, coming towards the table Lauriel and the others occupied, his eyes never leaving her face. He leaned his bow against the table and sat down beside her. Although he did not touch her, the intensity in which he looked at her made Lauriel squirm in her seat.

"Brother! We were just talking about you," Rumil greeted. "We worried you would be late."

Haldir looked away from Lauriel and eyed his youngest brother tiredly, "You know very well that I would not miss this."

"You see, just as I told you!"

Tiriel sighed, "Please do not gloat tonight. I am nervous and-"

"Don't be," Rúmil stopped laughing and gave the elleth a light kiss on the lips. "You will be wonderful."

She stopped fussing and beamed, leaning into his chest for comfort. The open display of affection made Lauriel too aware of the elf who sat beside her. She felt uncomfortable with the double-date vibe at their table. Their arms were a mere inch apart and she shifted slightly, avoiding his eyes. The butterflies in her stomach lurched though when he suddenly whispered into her ear, "You will play brilliantly, I know it."

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn enjoyed music and often designated nights for musicians to showcase their work and songs. It had been a surprise when Lady Galadriel approached Lauriel a week earlier and asked if she would play something from her realm again. Unable to say no, Lauriel found herself panicking at the reality of playing for a large audience alone. Tiriel, her dear friend, offered to sing while she played. They spent the last few days practicing, banishing Rúmil, Mallosdis, and their friends until tonight. So here she sat, nerves building as the elves settled into their seats and poured their wine, readying themselves for an evening of entertainment. She wore one of her best gowns, newly made since her return to the city, and her hair was pulled back by two braids which converged. She felt pretty tonight, but the way Haldir leaned in made her wish she wore a nun's attire.

"Thank you," She murmured, still unwilling to look at him. He did not compliment her further, realizing that he reached their boundary, and began to eat the dinner they saved for him. After several more minutes, Lord Celeborn stood up and spoke, welcoming them to a night of music and appreciation for the arts. He sat back down, taking his wife's hand into his own, and they watched with smiles as the first performer approached the stage. One by one, the elves sang their songs and played their instruments. Arasinya sang as she always did, beautifully and perfectly, her striking eyes remained mostly on the Marchwarden who sat unaffected by the attention. Lauriel clapped her hands politely, but felt a small satisfaction when Haldir clapped shortly and did not react to the wink Arasinya sent his way. He seemed immune to the golden eyed elleth's charms. Several more performances later, Tiriel and Lauriel stood up.

The violin and bow in her grasp trembled as she lifted them up. Performing here was different than back home. Here there were no bright stage lights to blind you from the audience or a curtain to hide you. Lauriel found herself staring in a sea of expectant eyes, but the kindness in them calmed her. Unlike the last time she found herself on this stage, she no longer felt like an outsider. She was not one of them exactly, but accepted to a point where she felt like she stood before a sea of friends, not strangers. It was a step towards accepting them as her people.

"This song marks the end of a war in my world, where my country won but at a steep price. Many lives were lost and this song reminds us of the cost of freedom."

Tiriel gave her a nod and Lauriel pulled the bow across the strings, beginning the song. It was a popular song from her college years, beginning slow but building tempo as it continued. When the war ended her junior year, four years after it begun, the song was one of many to celebrate victory. The words spoke of the sorrow of war, the lives lost in Hawaii and on the battlefield, then as the tempo gained speed the lyrics shared the joy of peace time, victory, and a new beginning. Tiriel sang the words in her soft voice and even though most of their audience could not understand, the grief turned celebrationwas evident in her tone. Lauriel's fingers moved swiftly on the strings and she only messed up twice, but managed to keep going. As the song came to an end and Tiriel held the last note, they both faded out and were met with silence. Haldir stood first, followed by Rúmil, and soon the audience followed their example and clapped. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn did the same and Lauriel felt her breath catch. For just a moment, a sweet moment, she felt like she belonged. She felt like she was home.

...

* * *

...

Life in Lothlórien continued as it always had, peacefully and happily. However, with each day Lauriel could sense the world changing. Unlike her first stay in the city, she was not immune to the events in the world beyond the border. To her dismay, she found herself often summoned by Lady Galadriel to watch dark and violent images appear in the water. They inevitably ended with the eye of Sauron burning, its gaze on her. Each time, Lauriel pulled away from the steaming water and left knowing that evil grew stronger. She did not ask Lady Galadriel to stop calling her when new visions arrived. Whether she liked it or not, Lauriel was part of this war and she would be damned if she chose to ignore it.

She returned to the border, under Orophin's team, and was grateful to find the watch quiet. The occasional orc party camped within sight of the forest edge, but never dared approach. They were too far for their arrows, but the sight of their campfires and sounds of their harsh language echoed into the trees. From what the others told her, orcs avoided the forest since her departure. Thanks to her formally tanned appearance and weapons, Lauriel had added to the rumors surrounding Lothlórien. Now outsiders believed two witches lived within the trees- one the Elvin lady and one a barbaric woman.

"What is in Moria?" She asked one morning, gazing out beyond the forest edge. Her legs were crossed and she leaned lazily against the tree. "They seem to congregate in its direction."

Orophin looked up and in the direction she pointed, lowering his blade sharpening tools. "A dwarf city once thrived in those mountains, but they dug too deeply. There are dark things that lay beneath the earth and evil is drawn to it."

"What happened to the dwarves who lived there?"

"No one knows, they do not trade or communicate with our realm," Orophin told her bluntly. "It has been many years since a dwarf crossed these borders."

She sighed, already hearing the animosity in his voice. She knew better than to comment and simply nodded, accepting this fact. The tension between the races bewildered her, especially after seeing dwarves, men, and hobbits enjoy each other's company in Rivendell. When she shared this with Haldir and the others, their expressions of distasted disappointed her. Even sweet Tiriel looked uncomfortable with the idea of mixing with dwarves. Didn't they realize the benefits of allying with the other races? She wasn't an expert in magical evil lords, but Lauriel would bet her rifle that Sauron did not care which races he killed.

"At least they know to stay away," She sat down on the flet and watched Orophin as he worked. His hands moved swiftly, decades if not centuries of experience evident in his skill. With the enemy avoiding their border and a superior ability to hear their approach, the guards of Lothlorien spent most of their time standing or sitting. Of course not all of them, several remained upright and alert but these positions rotated leaving the rest to wait. Some occupied themselves with reading while others worked on their weapons, like Orophin. She hadn't found her pastime yet and settled with daydreaming, thinking sometimes of her travels or fond memories of her world. When the heartache for home grew too strong, she thought of Mirkwood and Rivendell. She wondered how the other cities fared in these dark times. Were their borders also quiet? Had Thranduil finally rid the forest of its spiders or did Legolas still kill nests each morning? Lauriel frowned, realizing that the prince could not possibly be exterminating spiders. She recalled his ominous words at their parting and wondered where her friend walked these days. He had said the ring must be destroyed, but what did that mean? Could they not just melt the ring or toss it deep into the sea? Lauriel shivered, remembering the way the ring's darkness had attacked her. She doubted normal means could destroy such a vile object. Her worry grew as she pondered ways to destroy a magical ring, none of the possibilities easing her concern for Legolas. She hoped he was alive and well.

"What are you thinking about?" Orophin's voice drew her out of her dark thoughts.

Lauriel blinked, letting the face of a handsome blond elf fade away. "Just wondering how the rest of the world is faring…" She half-lied.

Her captain nodded solemnly and returned to his sharpening. Despite the quiet borders, they both knew the need for sharp blades would come soon enough.

Another day passed and their patrol moved on. Then another day passed and another. Lauriel took her turns on alert seriously and volunteered to scout with Orophin often, but they never found or heard anything. Twice they saw distant fires but never in the same place. Orcs were on the move but left the forest alone. Before she knew it, their time at the border ended and the team rotated back into the city while another took its place. The walk back to the city was more like a saunter. The end of a rotation always lifted the guards' spirits and for the first time in two weeks, they could fully relax without the worry of battle. As they walked on the forest flow, under the many walkways and paths in the tree city above them, the guards all looked up at a shriek of giggles.

Just as her face peered skyward, Lauren's mouth and nose were engulfed in something wet and hot. Immediately she bended over, covering her body with her arms and breathed out deeply to expel the liquid from her nose. She opened her mouth, spitting out a foul taste and saw purple liquid dripping off her onto the dirt below. Cackles filled the air before the sounds of retreating footsteps.

"Lauriel!" Orophin was immediately by her side, removing his tunic. She stood up, watching in disgust as the purple water fell from her soaked hair and down her body. Whatever was in the water smelled and the purple clung her skin dangerously. Orophin began to wipe vigorously with his tunic, which came away with much of the color but not all of it. Lauriel gritted her teeth when her skin remained a distinct hue of purple, despite the captain's efforts.

Veryan stepped forward, also shirtless, and gathered her hair into a ball and wrapped his tunic around it. He gave her a pitying look, "Hopefully it will come out of your hair?"

"What is it?" She growled, scratching her nail at her arm. It came up with some of the purple, but her skin remained colored.

Orophin lifted her arm, his hands now stained by the purple as well, and sniffed. His nose wrinkled and he coughed, "I believe it is dye used to stain clothes."

"Let me guess," She took the now ruined tunic shirt from him and sniffed it too. The pungent smell made her blow quickly out of her nose. "It's permanent?"

"It should come out in a few days," Veryan told her cautiously. "After many baths."

"Who would have done something like this?" Orophin asked, glancing up. He saw no one, the dozens of visible paths above were empty of onlookers. "There were at least three of them."

"And female," Veryan noted.

Lauriel threw the shirt at Orophin who caught it quickly and lifted her hands to her chest. She pressed her fingers against each other, loud cracking filling the air and she made two fists. "Oh, I know exactly who did this."

...

* * *

...

When the glow of the city became visible, Haldir and his team picked up their pace. Their eagerness for home evident in their expressions and statures. He stood at the back, as always and watched in satisfaction as his men dispersed as they passed through the city's gates. Some of their families stood waiting, a few children ran to their fathers and begged to be picked up, and others quietly made their exit. In his many years of guarding the city, this still proved his favorite part of being Marchwarden. The success in bringing back each elf to their families and home brought a fulfillment unknown to anyone but him. He was their leader and their lives were his responsibility.

As usual, no on waited for him at the gates. Rúmil and his team had just relieved them at the border, resuming the watch and Orophin was most likely at home, enjoying the company of his family again. Orophin and his team would have only returned yesterday. He considered going to see his brother, but decided against it. His feet already took him in another direction, as if they had already decided on where he would go. Haldir traveled through the city, barely nodding to those who greeted him, his mind distracted by the thoughts of a certain elleth. He imagined her expression, would she be happy to see him? He frowned slightly, disappointed at himself for even asking such a thing. Of course she would be. She may not return his attentions as he hoped, but for now her friendship would at least give her reason to smile at his visit. Perhaps one day her lips would welcome him with more than just a smile.

He arrived at her flet and knocked. A muffled order to enter reached his ears and he opened the wooden door, entering the familiar room. He was glad to see that she kept the home he'd made her. At the time he chose the furnishings as a debt payment, but now seeing them with her touch of decoration filled him with pride and a hint of smugness. It was almost as if they had built this home together and that made him look forward to the possibilities of the future.

"Don't you dare laugh," Her voice cut through the air harshly. "Or I will cut off your tongue."

Only one elleth spoke to him in such a manner and her feisty, stubborn nature made his heart thud in excitement. When he turned to face her however, his heart thudded for a different reason all together. In pure shock, Haldir's words of greeting turned into a garbled noise.

Lauriel crossed her arms angrily, watching as the Marchwarden's wide eyes examined her from head to toe. After three baths she successfully removed most of the color, but the soap and rubbing her skin raw could only do so much. The vibrant purple was gone, replaced with a faded tone that almost looked blueish, depending on the light. The color reminded her of an old bruise, but the problem was her entire face, neck, arms, and some of her torso was covered in the shade. Thankfully the baths removed the smell of dye.

After a long moment, Haldir managed to regain control of his expression. He reached out and rubbed a finger against her cheek, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh," She waved his hand away and made her way to the door. "Just a harmless joke."

"Who-"

"Don't know," She answered. "They vanished before anyone in my patrol caught sight of them."

Haldir felt a color overwhelm his face too, except it was not purple or blue. A fierce red of anger came over his face, the need for retribution burning in his veins. He forced himself to breathe calmly as he said, "I will find out who and-"

Lauriel opened her front door, "I appreciate the concern, but it really is a harmless joke. I'm sure those responsible have bad luck coming their way. Come now, I'm sure you're hungry. Let us go to dinner!"

Her nonchalance surprised him. Haldir expected anger even stronger than his from the black-haired elleth, but watched as she stepped outside with a smile on her face. She did not even seem phased by the ridiculous color of her skin. As the outdoor lights fell on her, Haldir saw that her black hair held a tone of light blue and shook his head. How could she not be furious? He let the topic drop though, silently promising to pursue those responsible regardless of what she said. They made their way to the great hall, speaking about their respective time at the border. Time passed in the blink of an eye for elves, but these past two weeks proved long for the Marchwarden. Despite being on patrol at the same time, their teams never crossed paths as was the purpose of the rotation.

When they arrived to dinner, their usual table was empty except for Tiriel. The elleth sat alone, peacefully reading a book until she noticed their arrival. Lauriel ignored the stares in her direction and sat down beside her friend, as if nothing were amiss. Haldir took his place by her and thanked the kitchen hand who brought their food and drink swiftly.

Tiriel sighed tiredly. "Really Lauriel?"

The dark haired elleth gave her friend an innocent look, "What?"

"Was that truly necessary?"

"Was what necessary?"

Tiriel's eyes flickered somewhere away from their table. "She looks miserable."

Haldir glanced in the same direction and nearly dropped the piece of cheese in his fingers. Sitting at a table at the edge of the hall was Arasinya and her closest friends. They all kept their heads low, their usual laughter and sways of their hair absent. Even with their heads down, Haldir could see the swelling around Araysinya's left eye. The skin was an ugly purple, so bloated that the eye remained shut. He spun in his seat and stared at Lauriel who popped a grape casually into her mouth.

"Oh yes," She said too coolly, "I heard that she fell. Poor girl, must be hard to be so uncoordinated."

Tiriel and Haldir exchanged looks, but neither one of them said anything. Eventually, Tiriel shook her head and returned to her book, looking slightly disappointed at their friend's response. Haldir on the other hand felt two things at once.

Against his better judgment he leaned over and whispered, "I do now know if I should kiss you or yell at you."

The elleth next to him grinned, "How about neither. Let's not spoil the night."

She continued eating, leaving Haldir to stare at her in awe. By whatever magic or powers, the Valar had finally brought him an elleth the Marchwarden did not need to protect. This one, he realized, was perfectly capable of protecting herself.

...

* * *

...

The night proved quiet, not even the hoot of owls disturbed the city. Elves lay in their beds, children held onto their dolls and dreamt, and the guards of Lothlórien stood their watch silently. In the house of the Lord and Lady, all was still. Until…

Lady Galadriel bolted upright, eyes wide and skin pale. Her sudden movement awoke her husband who recognized the fear in her eyes. He reached out, touching her back and murmured, "What have you seen?"

"I see shadows, dark and hungry." She gave Celeborn an anxious look. "Something is coming."

Lord Celeborn began to rise from the bed, "I will inform Haldir. We will double the guard."

He left her, knowing that she required time and solitude to reflect on her latest vision. Lord Celeborn was no stranger to his wife waking in the night, speaking of great evil or impending doom. They had survived many wars together and he would ensure they, and their people, would survive this one too.

...

* * *

...

Lauriel wiped at her eyes, begging the sleepy haze to leave them alone. She stretched in attempt to wake herself fully and watched as the other elves stood perfectly alert. While she developed many immortal traits, the ability to sleep with her eyes open and wake up instantly was not one of them.

"What is happening?" Beriadan asked her quietly, eyeing the older guards.

She shrugged, "What makes you think I know?"

The blond elf gave her a wary look, but then admitted, "I thought Haldir may have told you something."

This made her frown, but too tired to argue, she shook her head. Only ten minutes ago she had awoken to loud knocks on her door. She'd opened it half-asleep to find Orophin, fully clad in his border clothes and gear, and he ordered her to report immediately to the city gates. Lauriel knew better than to question him and followed his instructions without hesitation. Now she found herself struggling to fight the urge to yawn as more guards arrived. Orophin and Haldir were nowhere to be seen. After several minutes, the guards came to attention in their formation when Orophin strode into the clearing. He stood before them and announced, "The Lady Galadriel has foreseen a possible threat. We are to return to the border early and protect our realm." He split the teams into three and Lauriel was grateful to be assigned with him. She felt her stomach tighten at his explanation for the sudden muster. It was four days before she and the rest of Orophin's patrol were supposed to return to the border. Whatever the Lady Galadriel had seen, it provided enough threat to demand more protection and this scared her. She considered returning to her flet to retrieve her rifle, but Orophin did not instruct her to. She patted her thigh and felt slightly reassured when the cold, hard metal of her pistol met her palm. Lauriel and the others fell into a line behind their captain as he led them out of the city.

They traveled swiftly and quietly, no one spoke as Orophin directed them to a tree where they climbed effortlessly. Years ago, Lauriel would have struggled and been the slowest, but now she kept up with the others. Her years of training and practice had conditioned her into an Elvin warrior. They jumped through the flets until they came to a stop at one of their strongholds in the east. They made camp and Orophin assigned positions, coming last to Lauriel.

"You are with me," He told her, finally showing a hint of anxiety. Orophin took his leadership role almost as seriously as his oldest brother, never showing any sign of weakness or vulnerability to the guards. However, as he faced only Lauriel, he let his face relax slightly.

"What did the Lady see?" She whispered.

"I do now know."

"Where is Haldir? Rúmil?"

"Both leading their own teams to the north and south of us. Haldir has doubled the guard."

She nodded solemnly. The time for playing violin and punching elleths was gone. The time for war had finally arrived.


	24. A Storm Brewing

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_ljuhl:_ Thanks for your review and comment about Orophin/Rúmil. I appreciate it!

_CallowWanderlust:_ I hope there is enough "awesomeness" in this one for you. : )

_Fanfictionfan42:_ Hello! Thanks for the review. I just wanted to let you know that while Lauriel will be involved with the ring's demise, she will not be your traditional tenth-walker. I don't want to give anything away, but don't run away when it seems like she'll help the fellowship. Trust me, it'll be worth it.

* * *

Author's Note: Broke 100K words. Let's do this. Also I posted **pictures of Lauriel** on my profile. They are images I found on the internet and are similar to what I envision.

...

**Chapter 24**

It was ironic now that she lived in a forest, but Lauriel loved camping as a child. It wasn't because of the beautiful scenery or roasting marshmallows, but because of the campfire stories her mother told. Her parents often allowed her and Anthony to bring a friend and the children huddled around the fire, listening with horrified fascination. Her mother's family came from the mountains and forests of Peru, where the indigenous tribes had lived for generations. Her mother was born and raised in the states, like her own parents, but shared her ancestor's language and legends with her husband and children. The stories often spoke of the natural world, but those saved for the campfire were full of scary things in the night. Lauriel recalled the story of el tunchi, the spirit who haunted the forest, whistling as he walked. Some said he protected the forest from outsiders, others claimed he searched for travelers to eat. Whatever the reason for his walking, her mother warned to never answer the whistle of el tunchi or else he would find you. For years, Anthony taunted her by whistling as their family hiked through the woods and she never whistled back, just in case.

Orophin's whistle echoed through the trees, making Lauriel smile to herself. She looked away from her post and saw him beckon her towards his position. Quietly, she jumped from branch to branch until she crouched beside him. "What is it?"

He said nothing, but pointed beyond the border. She looked and her sharp eyes caught movement in the far distance, too much movement to be passing animals. The shapes were large and moved chaotically. She strained her ears and heard the distant sounds of growls and a harsh language. Orcs.

"They will be within range soon."

Her fingers itched towards the quiver of arrows on her back but he shook his head. "Stay here and keep watch, I will get the others." He disappeared into the trees behind her and Lauriel watched as the far shadows became clear bodies of armored orcs. They traveled in a large pack and loudly, unaware that the eyes of an angry elleth watched their approach. Well, not approach exactly. The monsters came closer, but their path of travel lead almost parallel to the edge of the forest. They moved southward and quickly, their pace made her think they chased after something. Her brows furrowed, what were the orcs after? The rest of the team crept up behind her, taking various positions and after several moments Orophin returned to her side. This time he did not stop her from withdrawing an arrow and holding it within the bow, ready for tension and aim. The patrol waited, tense and eager, until Orophin lifted his arm. Arrows were notched and eyes marked targets.

His arm fell, the signal made. A wave of arrows descended from the sky and onto the pack of orcs. The number of creatures far outnumbered the arrows initially, but the elves shot again and again. Orcs screeched and fell, the survivors raising shields or hiding behind others to avoid being hit. They dispersed into random directions and groups. Lauriel felt adrenaline pump through her as she released arrow after arrow. There was a deep satisfaction watching the things fall, never to rise again. She did not hesitate, the drive for revenge for Greer's death and to prevent the murder of others forced her to aim and fire rapidly, but precisely. Orophin raised and lowered his arm again, signaling the next step of attack, and half the elves jumped from the branches. Lauriel joined them, slinging her bow over her shoulder and around her torso. Her hands pulled two long blades from their sheaths and before she knew it, her arms swung in a deadly rhythm. She spent most of her life as a sniper turned archer, but sometimes she preferred hand to hand combat, especially when it came to killing orcs.

They successfully killed most of the pack, the rest scattered in directions away from the forest. They made easy targets in the afternoon light for the elves to shoot though. Their bodies fell as the arrows hit them. The clearing by the forest was now littered with orc corpses and weapons, the smell almost overwhelming. The group of guards did not need Orophin to give direction, they knew what needed to happen next. Together, they lifted the bodies and piled them, retrieving any unbroken arrows. Later, they set fire to the orcs and watched as their enemy burned. A few hours passed and Lauriel stood watching the dying flames with her companions. Someone fetched cloths and water from the river, and she washed her hands. The black, thick blood of orcs was sticky and still warm. She was glad to have clean arms and hands again and began to clean her blades when sounds of running met her ears. She and several others turned, recognizing the soft padding of Elvin feet, and found Rúmil approaching.

Orophin tilted his head, confused to see his brother. "What-"

The younger captain shook his head gravely and walked past Orophin, coming towards Lauriel. When he was close enough he murmured, "Come with me."

She glanced at Orophin, who gave her a questioning look. She shrugged and returned her bloodied blades to their sheaths. Cleaning would have to wait. "Lead the way."

They climbed a nearby ladder and traveled flet to flet, moving southward. "Where are we going?"

"Travelers seek refuge in our city," Rúmil informed her grimly. "They are a strange company, the strangest I have ever seen."

"Why's that?" Lauriel could not help but feel excited at the aspect of travelers. People hardly ever entered the forest unless welcome, but she could understand why they came with so many orcs nearby.

"They are men, dwarf, elf, and halflings," He answered still morose. "Haldir has granted them a night's rest, but they ask to enter our city."

"Why did you come for me?"

"They asked for you."

Lauriel nearly stumbled in surprise. She knew only four halflings and considering what one carried, her mind spun at the possibilities. As they continued on, she felt her lungs almost holding back a suspenseful breath. When they came to a crowded flet, surrounded by both Rúmil and Haldir's teams she knew her suspicions were correct. The ring was here.

Her eyes fell on the four hobbits who sat together, appearing thoroughly exhausted and depressed. Their traveling clothes were muddy and wrinkled, arms and legs covered in a thin layer of dirt, and hair tangled. They all stood, faces transforming from devastation to hope at her arrival.

"We are glad to see you lassie!"

The voice made her eyes move to the next tallest member of the group. Gimli stood, leaning on his giant axe, with a tired smile. "They almost didn't send for you, but we knew you'd come."

Boromir, who stood behind the dwarf, muttered, "Stubborn elves."

Gimli nodded his head in the left direction and she turned slightly to see three men, well man and elves, speaking together quietly. Haldir stood with a tight expression, defensive and angry, while Aragorn murmured elvish words imploring the Marchwarden to allow his company passage. The third did not speak. In fact, he was not paying attention to his companions at all.

His blue eyes seemed to glow as he walked towards her, leaving behind the argument. He stared at her with such an intensity that Lauriel felt herself tense up, unsure of what to expect. When Legolas stood only a few inches away, he stopped and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Lauren." He smiled at her, genuinely pleased to see her. "You look well."

She smiled back, hoping that the heat rising in her neck and face wasn't visible. "Hello Legolas. So this is what you meant by destroy evil? Come paying me a visit?"

Amusement twinkled in his eyes, "Not exactly."

"I'm hurt," She pouted. "But I am glad to see you nonetheless. Why are you here?"

Legolas opened his mouth to reply when another voice cut through the air. "Lauriel!"

Her head whipped to the side and the heat in her face drained away when she found herself the target of a terrible glare. Haldir beckoned her over and she obliged, feeling the prince's hand fall from her shoulder. Rúmil walked with her, giving Legolas a once over before continuing on.

"Yes?" She asked warily, not liking Haldir's stature and expression.

He led the two of them away, onto a separate flet so most of the travelers would not be able to hear them. "What do you know of this company?"

"They travel from Rivendell and I befriended them there," She paused. "The black haired hobbit, Frodo, he carries-"

"I know what he carries," The Marchwarden murmured. "He brings great evil with him."

"We encountered two dozen orcs north of here. I believe they were chasing Frodo and the others. There will be more and we must protect them-"

"I will not allow such evil into our home," Haldir cut her off sharply.

"So what?" She snapped back, not appreciating his lack of manners. "You'll throw them back out? What a fantastic idea. Put the ring back out there with orcs and who knows what else."

Rúmil sucked in a breath, "The ring?"

"Yes," Lauriel crossed her arms. "The one ring. Our duty is to protect this forest and those within it. But there's no point if we allow the world around us to burn. Our duty demands we also protect them."

"That is not how it works."

"Alright then, throw them out but I'm going with them."

A stunned silence ensued. Rúmil glanced worriedly between his brother and the elleth, sensing both their tempers rising dangerously fast. He knew both made poor decisions out of anger. Haldir's hands turned into fists, "You cannot mean-"

"I decided a long time ago that I would use my weapons against Sauron. If you insist of leaving the ring bearer to fend for himself, then I will offer him any help I can. I will not abandon him."

They stared at each other, both too stubborn to relent. Rúmil cleared his throat, "Let us not make hasty decisions."

"This is not hasty," The elleth replied sharply. "Like I said, I made my choice a long time ago."

Haldir let out a deep breath, something he did when attempting to reign in his temper, and gave the elleth a long, tired look. "Very well, they may enter the city but you are responsible for their actions."

"Alright," She nodded.

"And the dwarf will be blindfolded."

Lauriel let out a disbelieving laugh, "What? Why?"

"We do not allow dwarves to walk idly through our lands," Haldir said lowly, clearly struggling to remain calm.

Realizing how close the Marchwarden was to tipping into insensible anger, Lauriel let it go and shrugged. "As you wish."

She and Rúmil followed Haldir until they returned to an awaiting Aragorn and group. Legolas stood by the hobbits, peering at her curiously and then at the Marchwarden. He clearly had heard their conversation.

"After you rest, we will escort you to our Lord and Lady," Haldir cast a disgusted glance at the dwarf who glared back, "The dwarf will be blindfolded for the journey."

Immediately, Gimli began to huff and protest. "B-Blindfolded? How dare you! Do you know what this dwarf has to say to that? W-"

Aragorn interrupted before the insult could be spoken. "If you must blindfold one member of the fellowship, then you shall blindfold all of us."

"Fellowship?" Lauriel whispered to herself. To her surprise, the others did not complain or refuse the ranger's demand. She was impressed by the camaraderie between the men, elf, dwarves, and hobbits. Perhaps there was hope for the races allying after all.

While she may have appreciated this response, Haldir clearly did not. "So be it."

...

* * *

...

As the fellowship made camp and rested, Lauriel returned to her patrol to gather her belongings. It was a shame that her reunion with Legolas and the others occurred in this manner, but at least they were safe. She felt no regret in vouching for them, especially when she saw Frodo's body relax at Haldir's announcement that they would be taken to the city. Still, she could not help but worry at the consequences of her actions. It seemed by helping one group of friends, she pissed off another. Rúmil accompanied her as she went retrieved her supplies, but he did not speak to her. The elf did not appear angry though, but his lack of conversation or usual joking meant something was wrong. She did not try to eavesdrop as Rúmil whispered to Orophin, no doubt informing his older brother of the fellowship's arrival. Orophin did not say goodbye, only gestured the formal farewell before turning away. Yes, her friends were not happy with her. But why? Why were they upset with her? She had done the right thing.

When she and Rúmil arrived back at the flet housing the fellowship, she was glad to see Aragorn and Legolas still awake. The pair stood to the side, speaking quietly, and looked up when she landed softly on the platform. Lauriel walked towards them, frowning as Haldir blatantly ignored her and called to his youngest brother. Over the years she knew how to deal with the Marchwarden's tantrums... It was simple, ignore him until he cooled off.

"Thank you," Aragorn pulled her into a hug, surprising Lauriel. She nearly dropped her bag but managed to hold onto it, patting his back awkwardly with her free hand. Due to her close friendship with Arwen, she knew the ranger well enough but never had he embraced her.

"What am I being hugged for?"

"You vouched for us," Legolas answered. "Haldir did not listen to Aragorn or even me, his own kin. We are grateful for your persuasion."

Lauriel, now released from the embrace, waved in dismissal. "He can be stubborn sometimes but as you both know, I'm even more stubborn."

Aragorn's eyebrows quirked in surprise at her implied familiarity with the Elvin prince. Sensing his unspoken question Lauriel explained, "Before Rivendell I spent some time in Mirkwood. I had a _grand_ time, especially getting to know Thranduil."

They laughed, even Legolas, knowing the truth behind her words.

Knowing they would not find rest, Lauriel sat down and patted the wood next to her. "Come, sit with me. I wish to hear everything of your journey. How do two men, an elf, a dwarf, and four hobbits end up on my doorstep?"

Legolas sat gracefully while Aragorn half collapsed. The ranger sighed, his mirth gone, and began their long tale. She listened avidly, her face reacting to each new development. Her initial smile turned into wary concern, then fear, and finally grief. Her shoulders fell and she hung her head, Legolas moving closer and pressing his palm against her back, his face full of concern. Aragorn looked equally as pained and the three sat silently together for some time, all recalling their memories of Gandalf.

The three did not notice the Marchwarden and his younger brother observing them from afar.

"What do you think our lord and lady will do?" Rúmil pondered, his mind still struggling to accept that the ring lay several feet away from him. When he did not receive a reply, the captain peered at his brother. "If you continue to stare like that, I fear your eyes may fall out."

Haldir's scowl deepened, ignoring the jab but he did force himself to look away from the elleth and her companions. The Marchwarden returned his attentions to the sleeping members of the fellowship, his hard eyes landing on the dark haired hobbit.

"Why are you angry with her?" Rúmil asked. "She has done nothing wrong."

"Hasn't she?"

"I saw nothing more than Lauriel defending her friends. She has a point, there would be dire consequences releasing the ring when so many orcs roam nearby."

"Do you not think I understand that?" Haldir growled. "I simply... I find it difficult to understand why she would threaten me."

"Threaten? Ah." Rúmil's eyes widened in understanding. "You are upset that she was willing to leave."

In a rare moment of vulnerability, the Marchwarden said, "I will not lose her again Rúmil."

The younger elf nodded, understanding this more than his brother realized. His eyes wondered back to where the black-haired elleth sat, her head now resting against the chest of the prince of Mirkwood who held her with an expression filled with such tender concern that Rúmil felt his stomach drop. He did not dare speak it, but he thought that perhaps Haldir was too late. His brother may have lost her already.

...

* * *

...

The walk to the city took them three times as long and Lauriel did her best not to glower at the Marchwarden responsible for this mess. She walked towards the back, next to the hobbits who held onto her arms like a chain of blind children. When they came across roots or obstacles, she did her best to talk them through but still they fell too often for her liking. Gimli stumbled every several moments, even when the earth below was smooth and empty of hindrances, and the elves watched the dwarf struggle with pleased expressions.

"Stop laughing." She hissed, tired of the behavior. "I've seen mortal children act with more maturity than you lot."

This insult earned her numerous glares, but it worked and the elves stopped. Silence ensued and Gimli grunted, aware that something had changed. He walked with his arms outstretched and muscles tight, clearly uncomfortable and on edge. Lauriel admired his determination, it was not easy walking blindly in the kingdom of people who hated you just because of your race.

"How much farther my lady?" Sam whispered, his fingers tightening slightly around her wrist.

"We are almost there," She answered softly. "I am truly sorry for this."

"It isn't your fault," Pippin said, always the optimist. "Besides, I don't mind a bit of falling if it means breakfast."

"You already ate," Lauriel frowned.

"Yes, but it's time for second breakfast," Merry explained.

She snorted. No wonder hobbits were known for their large appetites for food. Walking in front of them, Aragorn let out a quiet chuckle. He walked smoothly, but cautiously, and did not ask for help. The ranger held the undeniable air of confidence and leadership, the rest of the fellowship seemed to gravitate toward him. She was glad to see Aragorn in this role, mostly because his presence would help Frodo, but a small part of her still wondered if the ranger suited Arwen.

Boromir was a different story however. The man walked so stiffly that it was a miracle he hadn't fallen on his face yet. The man's fingers constantly twitched, as if he wanted to withdraw his sword or reach for shield any moment. If the hobbits did not depend on her so much, Lauriel would have walked with the Gondorian. His anxiety concerned her, he did not strike her as an easily disturbed man in Rivendell. Thankfully, if he did fall Legolas who walked behind the man would catch him. The elf walked so perfectly that she could have sworn that his eyes saw right through the blindfold. His abilities continued to astound her. She risked a glance back at him, but before long she found her view blocked by Rúmil who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Yes?" He asked mockingly.

She sighed and turned away. Both Rúmil and Haldir kept their distance from her and as much as she hated to admit it, their cool attitudes were getting to her. Under normal circumstances, she would outlast Haldir's icy treatment but with the tension the ring brought, she did not know how long it would be until she broke. The rest of the walk passed and when they came to the city gate, Rúmil and his team took their leave and returned to the border. She watched as her friend looked at her one last time, his eyes trying to convey something she did not understand, before he turned and vanished into the forest. Left alone with Haldir, the elves of his patrol, and the fellowship Lauriel asked, "Surely now is a good time to remove their blind folds?"

Haldir evaluated her for a moment then curtly nodded his head. "Very well."

The hobbits immediately released her and removed the cloth from their eyes. Gimli pulled so hard that cloth ripped in two and he let it fall to the ground in fury, but his anger soon vanished when the dwarf saw the city that engulfed him. Lauriel felt pride rise in her as the fellowship, even Legolas, were overcome with the beauty of the city. Had her face looked like that too all those years ago?

"Come, the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn will decide your fates," Haldir announced and walked quickly. "Follow me."

When Lauriel did not move, Legolas paused. "Will you not come with us?"

She shook her head and laughed, "No, I will find you later. For now, I think I will wash off the rest of this orc blood."

The elf smiled at her and moved forward, following the others. She watched them go, but her amusement faded when she saw Boromir's face. The initial awe of seeing the city now gone, the man looked… frightened. His face was tense and a bead of sweat made its way down the side of his face, his hand wiping it away in irritation. His eyes darted around nervously and even with the blindfold now removed, his stature remained stiff. He must have felt her looking because he suddenly stared at her.

Lauriel smiled at him, but he did not return the friendly gesture. She tried not to frown as he walked away, but her mood dipped nonetheless as she made her way to her flet. She gathered supplies and went to the bathing pools. Afterwards, dressed in one of her fine city tunics, Lauriel walked idly with her basket swaying carelessly. It was remarkable how much could change in a day. One day could turn your world upside down, or in her case change your world altogether. The ring's arrival made sense with Lady Galadriel's vision, but it still came as a shock. This world fought over a tiny golden band and it was now somewhere in her city. The ring itself did not frighten her, it was the fact that she was so close to it that made her blood run cold. If Sauron won the forest he would not only have the ring of power, but her weapons too.

A thought she had pushed away for years popped into her head. Perhaps it was time to destroy her rifle and pistol. Lauriel shook her head violently, appalled at even thinking of such an option. While it made sense to melt the pieces at one of the blacksmith's forges, she just couldn't help but think they still proved more helpful than burdensome. They gave good an advantage over evil and more selfishly, protection for her own life. No, Lauriel would wait to destroy them until she ran out of ammunition. She dropped her basket off and made her way to the great hall for lunch, but was disappointed when her usual table was filled by a random group of elves. Her eyes scanned the hall, looking for Tiriel and she felt relief when the librarian sat with several elleths. Of course, it made sense that Tiriel would eat with her own group of friends while Lauriel and Rúmil remained at the border.

Tiriel did not notice her approach until someone pointed at her. Her friend immediately moved over, making room for Lauriel who sat down gratefully.

"What are you doing here?" Tiriel asked, surprised. "Shouldn't you be at the border?"

"Long story," Lauriel murmured as her food and drink arrived. "I'll tell you later."

"Very well, but I suspect it involves the travelers."

"The speed of gossip is really quite impressive."

"They say Prince Legolas was one of them!" An elleth named Cuilwen said excitedly. The others all bounced in their seats, exchanging enthusiastic looks.

"It has been many years since he visited. I remember he was the most marvelous dancer," One said dreamily.

"I heard he still has not pledged himself," Another stated mischievously. "If Mirkwood has not provided him a match, perhaps our city will."

"Is he as handsome as they say?" Another questioned, her cheeks reddening.

Cuilwen sighed wistfully, "Melima said he has the most beautiful eyes."

"I wonder what color they are," Cooed another of the group.

"Blue."

Lauriel's sudden announcement caused the group to all look at her curiously. Cuilwen tilted her head, "Blue? How do you know?"

"I visited Mirkwood during my travels," Lauriel took a sip of her water. She hoped that by answering their questions, the elleths would shut up already and leave her to eat in peace. "His eyes are blue and yes, he still enjoys dancing."

To her dismay, her words only doomed her to an infinite amount of questions. The elleths all leaned in, giggling as they bombarded her. What was his favorite flower? What was his favorite pastime? Did he enjoy festivals? Did he favor elleths who sang or played an instrument? Were there any elleths in Mirkwood close to the prince? Did Legolas like- blah blah blah.

Lauriel shut her eyes and wished for the ability to turn invisible. Unfortunately, the power did not miraculously appear and she found herself still surrounded when she opened them again. Grabbing her plate and goblet, Lauriel stood and snapped, "If you want to know so badly why don't you just ask him. Preguntas tontas y…"

The rest of her words were lost on the elleths. Cuilwen glanced at the highly amused Tiriel. "Is she speaking common tongue?"

"No," The librarian observed the muttering dark-haired elleth plop herself down with off-duty guards who welcomed her happily to their table. "That is a language she calls Spanish I believe."

"Well it doesn't sound very pleasant," Cuilwen sniffed, offended.

Tiriel shrugged, "Lauriel is not known for her pleasant words."

...

* * *

...

The fellowship spread their belongings throughout the clearing, happy to find respite from their travels and grief. Haldir watched them work, still tense in appearance but he inwardly felt more pity than distrust towards the weary companions. He too felt his mood deflated by the news of Mithrandir's fall. He contained his shock and grief well, revealing nothing to the fellowship who ignored his presence, accustomed to his silence and stony exterior. The hobbits lay within the tents eating, except for the one who carried the ring. He stared into space, unaware of what occurred around him. The man from Gondor sat nervously on a bench, somewhat isolated from the others. Haldir watched this man the most, his instincts alarming him that something was not quite right with the solider… Even though he should have kept his focus on the instable man, the Marchwarden's eyes occasionally wandered to the prince of Mirkwood and he did not like what he saw. He knew Legolas from his youth, the prince had come to visit the city with his father once but that had been a very long time ago. Legolas had grown, just as Haldir, into an impressive solider. Haldir felt his eyes narrow at the elf's tall and lean frame, warrior braid, and chiseled face. He did not take kindly to someone like… like _that _holding Lauriel. It angered him to no end that this elf from Mirkwood offered her comfort when he did not. It angered him even more that he could not lash out, his Lord and Lady would not tolerate any attack on their guests, especially a prince.

Aragorn approached and Haldir forced himself to relax slightly. The ranger had done nothing to deserve his wrath and he actually liked the man, even if he was mortal.

"Thank you," Aragorn said speaking Haldir's native tongue flawlessly. "It will be good for them to rest after such a journey."

"If you require anything, send word and it will be done."

The man nodded and looked to the Marchwarden thoughtfully, "Have we offended you in some manner? Forgive me, but you seem… unsettled."

Haldir glanced at the other mortal man. Aragorn followed his gaze and spoke softly, "Boromir, son of Denethor, the steward of Gondor."

"He must be watched."

"Yes, he must and I assure you he will be." Aragorn paused and changed the subject. "Did you call her Lauriel?"

The Marchwarden couldn't help but smile ever so slightly. "She has taken an elvish name, as she should."

"Daughter of golden light…" Aragorn said reflectively. "How fitting."

"Indeed." Haldir replied shortly. He turned to leave, but repeated, "Send word if you require anything."

Aragorn watched the Marchwarden disappear up a staircase, analyzing their conversation before returning his attention to the troubled Boromir. There were more important things than a love-struck elf to think about.

...

* * *

...

As Lauriel descended, the lovely voices of elves floated through the city. Their words spoke of sadness and parting, bringing a great weight of sorrow upon Lauriel's shoulders. She walked more slowly as she listened to the lament for Gandalf. No doubt the Lady Galadriel sang while Lord Celeborn bowed his head in silence. She'd watched the elves sing the song of passing before when guards fell in battle or babes were lost in birth. As she learned long ago, elves and mortals grieved very differently and both ways touched her deeply.

When at last she came to the fellowship camp, Lauriel found the present members asleep. The hobbits slept soundly, appearing dead to the world as they lay silent and still, but her ears caught their soft breaths. Rough snores from Gimli overwhelmed the camp and she nearly laughed out loud when she heard the dwarf fart loudly. No wonder Mac had become a dwarf, they matched his mannerisms perfectly. She treaded quietly through the camp, careful not to wake her friends as she searched for the others. She found Aragorn sitting against a tree stump but as she approached, Lauriel discovered his eyes shut. The ranger had finally found sleep and she knew better than to disturb this rare event. She tiptoed past him, grateful for her Elvin grace, until she came to the path that led to the small stream nearby. She only walked several paces before she came across Legolas crouching. He did not look up as she came to squat next to him. Lauriel looked forward and saw Boromir sitting alone by the water's edge, his body trembling.

"Is he…" Her whisper was low. "Crying?"

Legolas nodded solemnly, "He has not been the same since we saw Lady Galadriel."

She began to stand up, but his hand on her arm prevented her from doing so. "What-"

"Someone needs to talk to him, preferably a friend." She hesitated. "Do you mind giving us some privacy?"

He considered her question and then nodded. His fingers squeezed her arm and he smiled, but stood up and walked in the direction back to camp. Left alone, Lauriel stood and purposely stepped on several leaves and branches loudly.

The effect was instantaneous. Boromir straightened up, hands wiping vigorously at his face, and he spun around defensively. When he saw it was her, he relaxed again. "Oh. It is you."

She strolled up casually, making an exaggerated sad face and said, "Is that what I get? Oh it's you. Really Boromir?"

Despite his obvious troubles, he chuckled half-heartedly. "I am sorry. I have not been myself lately."

Lauriel plopped herself next to him, crossing her legs Indian style. "And why's that?"

He observed her for a moment and shook his head, "I see you're unladylike no matter where you go."

"Stop avoiding my question."

"And as rude," He muttered. "I… I do not know what has overcome me."

Lauriel bit her lip, "Well, I'm just going to say what we're both thinking. Do you think the ring has anything to do with your troubles?"

When Boromir did not say anything, she continued, "You have no reason to be ashamed my friend. It is an evil thing with powers I've never seen before. It attacks the people around it."

"And yet I alone fall prey to it?" He threw a rock angrily at the water, causing a splash that momentarily disrupted the flow before the waters continued on. "The others are fine."

"It attacked me too you know," She told him. This made Boromir's eyes widen and he listened attentively. "It happened in Rivendell during the council."

"But you were not at the council."

"Do you really think I care if I'm invited to something or not?" She scoffed. "I watched the council from a nearby balcony. Maybe it's because I'm more elf than human now, but I could see its magic… It attacked me, trying to swallow me whole but it couldn't."

"You are stronger than me," The man said bitterly. "You were able to resist while I barely hold onto my sanity."

"No," Lauriel lay her hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. "Listen to me you idiot. Why are all the best men I know in this world so stupid? Boromir, you are strong and brave, not many men would have volunteered for this quest."

"But-"

"Do you care about them?" She asked. "The others?"

Boromir nodded, "Of course. They are my friends."

"Then focus on them," Lauriel released him and clasped her hands, looking up into the city above. "When I feel like giving up or frightened, I think of all of them, the elves who sleep above us this very moment. They were afraid of me once and now they are my people, it took me a while to realize it but they are. My point is Boromir, I would die for them. Would you die for the fellowship? Would you die for Frodo?"

"Of course," He answered without pause. The sincerity in his voice was evident and he looked at her pleadingly, "How did you resist the ring? Teach me."

She shifted, uncomfortable. "It is not something I can teach, I'm afraid. I am not mortal anymore, but I'm not a natural immortal and this means I still have certain human tendencies. I'm not sure and neither was Gandalf, but we discussed it and the best theory we have is since there is no magic in my realm, my body has an inherit resistance towards it. There was another man from my world besides Dvalin once."

Boromir frowned, "Was?"

"He died," Her voice dropped to a whisper. "An orc arrow dipped in poison grazed him and his body was immune to the elf healer's magic. He only spent several days in this realm so he did not change like I have. Now, I can be healed by magic but it does not work properly on me." Lauriel lifted her tunic and revealed the light pink scar on her back, "If I was a true elf, there would be no scar. Alas, I am left with this."

"What am I to do?" He asked after she lowered her tunic once more. "I do not have your protection against the ring."

"No, but I believe you. The ring uses your weakness against you right? What are your weaknesses?" She sighed, "Actually that's quite personal isn't it? Nevermind. You know what your weaknesses are, ensure they do not conquer your strengths. Focus on what is important."

Boromir smiled sadly, "I will do my best Lauren."

She stood and wiped the dirt off her tunic. "This is my home and if you ever want some company, you are welcome to join me. And it's Lauriel by the way."

"Ah. Well, you have my thanks Lauriel."

She left him by the river, feeling immensely better. The man had a huge choice before him and she could only hope he would choose the right one. She could never understand what it was like, to fight against the ring's influence, but surely it was possible to beat it. Lauriel shook away the doubts and returned to the edge of camp. Aragorn was awake now, still leaning against the tree. He watched her with an amused expression, "That was quite a speech, although I do not think I would have called him an idiot."

Lauriel shrugged, "To each his own."

Aragorn stood and began to walk towards the path. She frowned, "Where are you going? I think he needs some time alone right now."

He looked awkward for a moment, then admitted, "I am going to keep watch on him."

"W-Watch?" She sputtered. "He's not a wild animal or an orc! You don't need to keep a watch on him."

"My lady-"

She crossed her arms. "He's not a danger by himself. Leave him be. If you're paranoid then fine, keep an eye on him when he's with Frodo but otherwise let the man live peacefully."

The ranger wavered, but relented. "As you wish," He sat back against the tree and settled in. Satisfied that Boromir would be left alone, the elleth uncrossed her arms and stalked across the camp and up the staircase she came from. Legolas, who had watched the entire exchange, followed in concern. Aragorn sighed deeply, watching the blond elf also vanish, and realized that this visit to Lothlórien may not offer as much respite as he hoped. This was the second time today he caught an elf staring at Lauriel with an expression that Aragorn knew all too well. There was a storm brewing and she was in the eye of it.

...

* * *

...

She stopped halfway up the staircase, realizing that someone followed. Lauriel prepared herself for another terse exchange with Aragorn, still feeling defensive of Boromir, but was taken aback when Legolas appeared. He wore a new tunic, it was a light silver which shimmered from the city's glow. Between the tunic, his fine hair, and smooth skin Lauriel couldn't help but feel shivers run up her spine. Her body's reaction frustrated Lauriel, but more importantly it terrified her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, unaware of the turmoil within her.

Lauriel nodded, not trusting her voice and turned. She continued to climb the stairs and heard him follow. They moved together up the staircase that wound around the magnificent tree until they arrived at the first level of flets and bridges. She paused, unsure of where to go.

"Tell me mellon," A hand pressed into the small of her back. "Tell me what is wrong."

When he touched her, the shivers intensified and she quickly moved away. "A lot is wrong," She mumbled. "I don't know where to begin."

Legolas gazed at her and then offered his arm, "Might I suggest the beginning?"

Lauren looked at his arm warily, "I don't think you want to waste your time with my troubles."

He smiled, disarming her, "I always have time for you, with or without troubles."

Slowly, she reached out and took his arm. The tunic looked as soft as it appeared and her fingers played with the material. He didn't seem to notice as they began to walk. When she did not speak, he offered a neutral topic. "Tell me, what is your favorite place in the city?"

"The lake," She answered.

"Will you show me?"

Lauriel nodded and steered them. As they walked, she pointed out places and the homes of friends. She told him of the memories she held there and he listened, glad to hear about her life and home. He was more interested in watching her speak than actually looking where she pointed to. As she spoke, she laughed, causing her nose to wrinkle and eyes to light up. It pleased him to see her happy.

Eventually they arrived at the edge of the lake and sat on a bench. He evaluated his surroundings and said, "It is indeed a beautiful view but why is this your favorite? Would you not have excellent views from the higher platforms?"

"I think Lothlórien is breathtaking," Lauriel replied. "Its beauty is otherworldly, literally. I like sitting here facing the lake and the forest beyond because well, it is a view offered in my world too. Giant magical trees holding a city does not exist where I am from. Here I can pretend that I am back in my world. This bench offers a glimpse of my first home within my new home. Silly I know."

"I do not think it silly," He assured her and took in the view with a new perspective. "It makes me curious what the rest of your realm must look like."

"Lots of metal and glass," She chuckled. "And tall buildings, as high as these trees."

"I think I prefer trees."

"You know, so do I."

They still sat with their arms interlocked and Legolas patted her hand, which had come to rest on his leg. "Now tell me mellon, what troubles you?"

The last thing Lauriel wanted to do was unleash her personal problems on him. They were friends, good ones even, and while she felt comfortable enough to sit closely with him, she did not think it wise to tell him everything. So instead she said, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," He answered, sounding amused.

"Then let's not talk about it. Trust me that they are problems that only I can fix," Lauriel said softly. "In fact, why won't we just forget about our troubles for one night."

"I rather like the sound of that." Legolas murmured, his mood still suffering from the events in Moria.

"Distract me, talk about something else."

Legolas looked out to the lake again and asked, "What would this lake look like if we sat on a bench in your world?"

She beamed, clearly delighted by the question. "There would be a cabin right over there in that clearing and smoke coming out of the chimney. Lights would be inside, brighter than any candle you've ever seen, and you could smell the firewood burning. There'd be a hammock in between those two trees and a dock from the shore. Perhaps a boat at the end too."

"That does not sound so different from this world," He commented.

"Oh, I can assure you they are very different."

"You always seem to focus on the differences between your realm and this one," Legolas said. "Perhaps it would ease your pain if you focused on the similarities instead."

It was such a simple concept and yet Lauriel felt difficulty accepting it. She knew he was right. She did concentrate on the differences more and it often led to homesickness and a deeper crisis in identity. Lauriel sunk into the bench slightly and frowned, what did this world and hers have in common? She lost herself to the question, deep in thought as she held onto the elf who inspired the thoughts. She thought for so long and hard that Lauriel did not realize how much time had passed or how tired she became until her eyes shut and the dreams began…


	25. Hold the Door Open

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_252020 _and_ Femtaire:_ Lauriel will participate in the war, but not in the traditional woman-joins-fellowship way. She'll be drawn into it soon…

_Syalala7:_ I am a big fan of rambling, ramble away! Thanks, I hope you have a wonderful weekend.

_Adele_: Wow, thank you for your remarkable and well-written review. It was extremely thought provoking. I think you're onto something there with your kingdom of men meet-up.

_Crixus_: I got your review about a minute before I began to post this chapter. Thanks for your review, I love your analysis on Haldir and Legolas. Makes me curious to see what you think after this chapter.

* * *

Author's Note: I am absolutely loving the Haldir v. Legolas votes in the reviews. Both sides make great arguments… I love both characters but she'll only end up with one…

...

**Chapter 25**

The hobbits watched from the safety of their table as the elves proceeded with their merriment, appearing to have forgotten the four travelers. Occasionally an elf or two would pass by, giving the hobbits curious glances but they never offered conversation. While their food and drink proved delicious, the four friends could not help but feel a bit discarded.

Pippin took another greedy drink of the wine. He enjoyed the larger portions of drink served in the world beyond the Shire, it was much easier to get drunk with a bigger cup. His eyes scanned the hall, watching as the immortals danced to the live music.

"The singer," He said to his cousin. "She's quite pretty, don't you think?"

Merry looked at the blonde elleth who sang with the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. "Aye, she's got nice eyes. Never seen gold eyes before."

Sam suddenly looked up from his blank stare, which had remained on the table for the past several minutes. Unlike his companions, the gardener hadn't drank a sip of the red liquid. In a tone that was filled with a surprising amount of emotion, he protested, "Lady Lauriel has gold eyes."

"Does she now?" Merry's mouth turned upwards into a sly smile. "My, my Sam…"

"What?" Sam blinked, confused.

Pippin elbowed him and said loudly, "I think you might fancy our elf friend. Do you think she's prettier than Rose? Hmmm?"

Red overwhelmed Sam's face and he struggled to find words. "I-I do not _fancy_ her." He said the word as if it were dirty. When this only made them laugh, Sam bowed his head and groaned, "Oh shut up."

At this point, even Frodo was smiling, highly amused at Sam's embarrassment. Frodo felt momentarily drawn out of his shell and glanced around, "Where is she? I have not seen Lady Lauriel since this morning."

"She did leave quite quickly," Pippin chortled, recalling the elleth's expression when she awoke in their encampment. "Sam, I think she might have been redder than you!"

They all chuckled, even Sam, at that. They'd all awoken early, used to the long days of walking and been surprised to find Lauriel sleeping on Legolas' bed roll. The elf of course remained a respectable distance away in the tent, laying on a makeshift bed of blankets and cloaks. When he saw the hobbits all watching inquisitively, he had only raised a finger to his lips and indicated for them to remain quiet. Frodo had been the first to come to his senses and led the others to the fire at the center of their camp. Boromir and Aragorn already sat there awake and eating. It was several minutes later when Gimli let out an abnormally loud snore did Lauriel stir. The fellowship couldn't help but watch as the elleth slowly sat up, wiping at her eyes and yawning. As her arms withdrew, her eyes opened and her body went rigid. Immediately, Legolas got up and approached her murmuring quietly. The hobbits could not hear what he said to their friend, but the result was color rising into her cheeks. Lauriel nodded curtly to the blond elf before standing up abruptly and walking out of the camp. Left alone, Legolas sighed deeply before joining the others at the fire where he and Aragorn spoke briefly in Elvish.

"There she is," Frodo pointed.

The others craned their necks, trying to find the one elf with black hair in the hall. They found her, hidden by a group of elves who all laughed and drank huddled around a table. She stood with a goblet in her hands, leaning casually against another elleth who didn't seem to mind the extra weight. They were both beautiful, each in their own way. Lauriel's friend was a gentle looking creature, with soft eyes and smooth cheekbones, her hair loose and ending at her hips. She covered her mouth when she laughed, almost shyly and did not hold a goblet. In contrast, Lauriel drank often from her own and laughed loudly, her energy almost contagious to those around her. Her dark hair, thick eyelashes, and full lips set her apart from the light featured elves who surrounded her. She wore her hair in a strange fashion, half tied up and the rest free, and her dress was not as ornate as the other elleths in the city. Over her plain red gown was a necklace, simple as well and the only piece of jewelry visible.

Someone must have made a joke because Lauriel threw her head backwards, releasing a lively laugh that made the hobbits all smile.

"At least she is enjoying herself," Merry said, trying to sound upbeat. They continued to watch her as she actively played a part in whatever conversation held the large group's attention. She was no doubt a rarity among these elves- her light tan, shiny black hair, and loud personality set her apart. The others gravitated towards her, especially the guards who enjoyed the company of a hearty elleth who clearly wasn't afraid of heavy drinking and unladylike conversation. However, there was one guard in particular who felt her pull stronger than others.

Pippin clapped Sam on the back and said, "It's a pity that Marchwarden doesn't let her wander far. I'd reckon she'd dance with you if you asked."

"Not funny," The gardener muttered, his eyes resting on the elf who stood loyally by Lady Lauriel's side. He held himself with the same arrogance and confidence as they'd seen in the forest, but his friends appeared immune to his cold manner. They spoke to him casually and warmly, unaffected by his lack of returned enthusiasm… Except he did smile and lighten up for the lady. The Marchwarden must have felt himself being watched because without warning, his eyes flashed towards their table. Sam froze, frightened by the attention of the intimidating warrior, and watched in horror as Haldir smirked at him. Then the blond elf bent forward slightly, whispering into Lauriel's ear. She did not shrink away but leaned in, eager to hear his words and grinned suddenly. She turned to glance at the hobbits and waved them over, "Come! Join us!"

Her shout made some of the elves pause in their conversation and look at the four small travelers.

"Now you've done it," Sam let out another groan.

"Come on. It's about time we made some friends," Pippin grabbed his goblet and walked over. The others followed out of loyalty more than desire.

"I'm glad to see you out tonight!" Lauriel said happily, clapping Pippin on the shoulders. "You are most welcome."

"How are you this evening my lady?" Frodo asked, glad to have her company again.

"I am fantastic, thank you for asking. How-" She was interrupted by an elf speaking. After he finished she translated, "My friend is offering to refill your wine cups. Would you like some more?"

This act of kindness visibly caused the hobbits to relax in posture. Pippin didn't miss a beat as he held out his nearly empty goblet and smiled widely, "Oh, yes!"

Despite the language barrier, his meaning was obvious to the elves and they all laughed at his enthusiasm. Conversation ensued and the hobbits were welcomed into the group, taking seats in empty spaces at the two tables pushed together. Now they saw what held Lauriel and her company's attention.

"How do you play?" Merry asked, eyeing the cards.

"It's actually a game from my world," Lauriel stepped forward and pointed as she explained. "It's called Kings and I must warn you, it involves a lot of drinking."

"Perfect," Merry and Pippin declared in unison.

Unable to withhold his amusement, Haldir laughed quietly and stood back with Tiriel as Lauriel taught the hobbits how to participate in the game. Two immediately joined, much to the delight of the elves who had never met halflings before and looked forward to interacting with them. The other two merely watched, but appeared to enjoy themselves.

A little later, once Merry and Pippin were playing well enough on their own, Lauriel turned her attention back to Frodo. "Where is the rest of the fellowship?"

"Lord Boromir and Gimli did not wish to join," Frodo said a little apologetically. "As for Aragorn, I believe he sought council with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"And Legolas?" She inquired.

Before Frodo could answer, Sam pointed somewhere behind her. "He is over there my lady."

She turned and burst into laughter, "Oh, _there_ he is."

On the other side of the hall, nearly hidden by a mass of elleths, stood Prince Legolas. He attempted to hold conversation with one of Lord Celeborn's advisors, but based on his irritated expression and constant questioning of admirers it was hopeless. He smiled politely, but Lauriel knew the elf well enough to recognize a fake smile. She had after all once been on the receiving end of his fake smiles and flirtation for weeks in Mirkwood.

"I do not envy him," Tiriel said shaking her head. "I fear he will find no rest here."

Lauriel rolled her eyes, "He will survive."

"He is a prince," Haldir frowned in disapproval. "No doubt he thrives on their attention."

"Actually, he looks like he is about to lose his temper," Lauriel noted. "Remind you of someone?"

The Marchwarden appeared genuinely offended, but aimed to keep the attention on the other elf and not himself, "How can you tell?"

She pointed, "See his hands? He's starting to flex them. He only does that when he loses his patience."

Frodo and Sam exchanged surprised looks at this observation. Tiriel raised her eyebrow, "You seem to know Prince Legolas well."

Lauriel sipped some wine and shrugged, "As I stated in my letters, we became friends. I owe him quite a big favor actually."

This caught the attention of Haldir who crossed his arms, not liking the sound of this new piece of information. "Favor? What sort of favor?"

"It doesn't matter," Lauriel waved his concern away and then grinned mischievously. "Watch this."

Before her friends could ask, she darted away and across the hall. She joined the throng of elleths who hovered near the visiting royal and whispered to several of them. They nodded their heads vigorously and began to push forward, all attempting to gain Legolas' attention. Innocently, Lauriel strolled away and slipped into a circle of elves nearby, but kept her eyes on the chaos behind her.

"This does not bode well," Haldir sighed and Tiriel nodded.

Frodo smiled up at them and asked, "Does my lady often get into trouble?"

"I would not say _into_ trouble," Tiriel paused. "More like causes trouble."

A loud burst of giggles erupted and they watched as Legolas was truly overwhelmed. He glanced around nervously and then at Lord Celeborn's adviser, who stepped away with a nervous expression.

"Is it true my lord?" An elleth asked.

"I would very much enjoy showing you the forest," Another offered.

"That is my favorite book as well!" A third exclaimed.

"My lord I would be honored-"

"No! _I _would be honored-"

And so the numerous requests and offers were presented, voices trying to be heard over the others, and Legolas' fingers finally clenched into fists. "Excuse me," He muttered before striding away, disappearing through a side door. His group of admirers followed, struggling to fit through the door as elleths attempted to be first to pass.

Lauriel returned then with a satisfied look.

"What did you say to them?" Sam asked in wonderment.

"I may or may not have told them dear Legolas' favorite book and how he enjoys taking walks and reading it in the forest of Mirkwood."

"You are cruel," Tiriel said while fighting a smile.

"Imagine how many invitations he will receive to walk about the gardens or forest paths!"

Haldir stepped forward and offered his hand, "Now that you've played your trick, would you like to dance?"

"What a wonderful idea!" Lauriel set her goblet down in front of Pippin who winked at her, grateful to have another source of wine. "Frodo and Sam, you two better pay attention because I'm coming back for you next."

"But-" Sam instantly protested.

"You either play the drinking game or dance," She took Haldir's hand and the Marchwarden began to lead her away. "Choose one."

Sam glanced at Merry and Pippin who were currently chugging wine at the cheers of elves. "Fine," His ears turned red. "I'll dance."

Lauriel's grin held throughout the song as she danced with Haldir. As they swayed together, he murmured, "Why are you insistent the halflings participate tonight?"

"Do you remember how lonely I was when I first arrived here?" She reminded him. "It was difficult for me to integrate when I was not an elf. They feel the same way. If you had not spotted them earlier, they would still sit by themselves."

Haldir smiled at her, "It was you, not I, who called them over."

"Let's just split the credit, shall we?"

His smile faltered somewhat. "And why pester Legolas?"

"I pester all my friends."

"I did not know you two were so close," He said after several moments of silence.

Lauriel's grin fell and she looked away, "Maybe you would if you had written me…"

His grip on her waist and hand tightened and just as Haldir's mind even began to formulate a response, the music came to an end. Lauriel pulled free and walked away. He closed his eyes in frustration and in the distance he heard her say, "Your turn Sam!"

Haldir could not help but wince at that. Someone else's turn… Fear crept into his heart that once again he wasted his turn with her and now another would take his place. His chest felt heavy at the thought of someone else sweeping her away, not the halfling of course, but someone like a certain warrior from Mirkwood.

...

* * *

...

Pressure on her back roused Lauriel the next morning. She licked her dry lips and groaned as she rolled over, exposing her eyes to the morning light and peered at the blond elf who stood over her.

"Go away," She told him groggily and replaced her arm over her face.

The creaks that followed told her Legolas had sat on her vanity chair. "I'm afraid I cannot leave."

She knew she should ignore him and go back to sleep. For the first time in a while, she had the opportunity to sleep in but her curiosity won over. "Why?"

"I am hiding."

Her eyes opened again and she sat up slightly, admitting defeat. "From?"

His blue eyes narrowed at her, "From the seven elleths who have already requested a walk with me today."

Lauriel winked, "Look at you! You already have the ladies falling at your feet."

"It seems," Legolas leaned forward with a knowing smile. "That someone informed them I enjoy walking and reading a silly romance book in the forest."

"Really? Aw Legolas, I never knew you were such a romantic."

"Lauriel," He chuckled. "I despise that book."

Unable to maintain her neutral expression any longer, Lauriel burst into laughter. "I know."

The blond stood up, "Get dressed."

"Where are we going?" She kicked the blankets off and stood up, stretching in her nightgown. Legolas turned away suddenly and she looked down. "What?"

"I'll meet you outside," His voice sounded strained and he slipped out of the room before she could even blink. Lauriel refrained from laughing once she realized his reason for fleeing. The rules of propriety still surprised her, even after living in this realm for more than a decade. Once she was ready, Lauriel stepped into her living room and sat across from Legolas. Clapping her hands she asked once more, "Where are we going then?"

He laughed, "I do not know. Since you decided to send a horde of admirers after me, it is your responsibility to hide me from them."

"That's not-"

Legolas held up a hand, effectively silencing her. "I thought it also would be nice to have your company for the day. I did not see you in Rivendell as much as I had hoped."

"Well, if that's why," She teased and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "We could always go to the library and grab a romance novel and-"

"Lauriel…"

"Fine, fine!" She surrendered. "What if we go into the forest-"

He sent a glare her way.

"No really," Lauriel insisted. "I have been thinking of ways to bring some cheer to Boromir and Gimli and I have an idea. You may not like it though."

"What is this idea?" He asked cautiously.

"We can go hunting and bring back some meat for the fellowship. I know elves do not eat meat and I'll understand if you don't want to hunt with me but I figure it would bring them some happiness. I'm sure your meat rations ran out a long time ago."

Legolas peered at her curiously, "You are much more thoughtful than one would think."

She snorted, "Thank you for that back handed compliment. Now, what do you think?"

"I think it is a fine idea," Legolas stood up. "I must admit, Sam makes an impressive rabbit stew."

Taken aback, Lauriel examined the elf. "Wait, you ate meat? Really?"

He smirked at her, "You are always so defensive about elves passing judgments on men and here you are, passing judgment on me."

She stood up too, "No, not at all. In fact, I am glad I am not the only elf who enjoys meat. I felt like I commit a crime every time I eat some."

"Well then," He walked over to the wall, lifted her bow, and held it out. "I suppose we are partners in crime."

"Let us go find some rabbits," She grinned as she took the bow.

As they walked through Lothlórien, Legolas peered around corners cautiously and continued to scan their surroundings. Lauriel walked casually with her bow in hand and watched in amusement, "Looking for someone?"

"You have no idea what you have unleashed in those elleths."

"Oh it can't be that bad-"

"Prince Legolas!" A feminine voice cried out suddenly. Both Lauriel and Legolas stiffened in surprise and turned to see two elleths striding towards them quickly. Where the hell did they come from?

They waved and Lauriel waved back, "Hello ladies. How are-"

A hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Legolas sighed, "You will be the death of me."

"I am sure they just want to say hello?" She said meekly.

"Prince Legolas," The elleths arrived. "We were just about to stroll through the gardens. We would be honored if you joined us."

"Or not." Lauriel muttered and feeling slightly guilty now, stepped up. "I'm so sorry Beriana and Aranel. We're going hunting for rabbits. You're welcome to join us though."

Beriana wrinkled her nose, "Hunting? Why?"

"For food."

"Elves do not eat animals," Beriana said haughtily.

"That's nice. Did you know the sky is blue too?"

Aranel stepped away slightly. "_You_ may eat animals but we certainly do not. I am sure it is the same in Mirkwood, Prince Legolas? I am sure you would enjoy a turn about the gardens instead?"

With a polite smile he graciously said, "I thank you for your kind offer but I have already promised to accompany Lady Lauriel. I cannot abandon her now."

Boldly, Beriana suggested, "I am sure Marchwarden Haldir would be glad to take your place."

A tense silence ensued and Legolas gazed between Lauriel and Beriana. The elleths' eyes were cold and held steady, caught in an unspoken challenge. Just as Legolas opened his mouth to interject, Lauriel spoke quietly, "I am welcome to keep whatever company I wish Beriana and if you do not understand that, I am sure Haldir would be glad to clarify."

Beriana bristled and before the confrontation could continue, Legolas pulled on Lauriel's arm. "Again, thank you for the invitation. Enjoy your walk about the gardens."

They departed and Legolas only released his companion when they were far enough to avoid being overheard. "Are you alright?"

She groaned, "I feel like you ask me that question every time we see each other."

He smiled, "Maybe you should stop giving me reason to ask."

When she did not respond, Legolas let the topic drop and followed her down various walkways and stairs until they arrived at the forest floor. They weaved through the market where vendors were setting up their stands, some paused to greet the two warriors. Soon Lauriel and Legolas exited the city and left the trails behind, entering the true wilderness.

"Where are we going?" He inquired after some time, speaking quietly.

"Not sure," Lauriel admitted. "People rarely come to this part of the forest. I think this is a fine opportunity to go exploring."

"You have never been here?"

She shook her head, "My patrols haven't brought me this way before. Few teams pass through here since it is closer to the city than border."

"We should have little trouble finding rabbits then."

"Precisely."

Lauriel hesitated and admitted, "I've actually never gone hunting before."

"Really?" This made Legolas' eyebrows rise up slightly. "Did you not participate in shooting competitions in your realm?"

"Yes, but we shot manmade targets."

"Have you killed before?" His blue eyes watched her face, curious.

"Yes," She answered quietly.

Legolas nodded and his expression softened, realizing that she had killed other men. Her realm did not have orcs or trolls, and if she had never hunted animals before… "I have never killed another of my kin and I hope I never will, but I am sure you had no choice."

"In my world men fight constantly with one another, we are each other's enemy. As a sniper I deployed with a ground unit to another country. We were trying to protect the local population from invading rebels and this," She shuddered. "This _boy_ ran at us with a bomb. It was either him or my team and, well I chose my team."

After a respectful moment of silence, Legolas asked, "What is a bomb?"

His question brought Lauriel out of her dark memories and she looked at her companion. It was easy to forget that he didn't know much about her world. The way he listened and carried conversation with her smoothly made it easy to overlook the fact he was born in an entirely different world. He waited patiently, a calm expression on his face and one free of judgment. She was relieved to see he was not disgusted by her confession or even concern- he clearly understood. He did not try to comfort her like a woman who was scarred or traumatized by killing a child, but a soldier who made a call. Lauriel made a grand hand gesture, "Imagine an explosion of fire and sound. A bomb is a weapon that instantaneously blows energy outward and destroys whatever is in its path. Some are small enough to only extend a few feet but others… Well, imagine Lothlórien being destroyed in a matter of seconds."

The gravity of such a device hit the prince hard. He inhaled sharply, "I hope such a weapon never enters this world."

"Me too," She agreed. "That is why I am so protective of my rifle and handgun. I will not be responsible for triggering the start of new weapons. Swords and bows are dangerous enough."

"Who taught you how to shoot?" He asked in attempt to change the subject. The idea of an entire Elvin kingdom being destroyed in a matter of seconds was too terrible to consider.

"Haldir."

"You are close with the Marchwarden then?" His tone was light.

"Yes."

Legolas smiled at her, "Nothing more to say?"

"Is there anything else to add?" She challenged, not liking the implication.

He laughed outright, "Ah! So I am not the only one hiding from admirers."

Lauriel wanted to be mad at him, but the realization that they shared the same problem caused amusement to win over anger. She relented and chuckled, "At least I only have one."

"I met Haldir once, a very long time ago, but he is a good elf. Do you not think so?" He walked with his bow limp in his hand and the prince kept his eyes on her, appearing nonchalant.

"He is wonderful," Lauriel began to say and noticed her friend frown slightly. "And before I left the city I considered a relationship with him."

The frown deepened but Legolas did not interrupt her. "That was almost seven years ago and while that may not mean anything to you, it does for me. Since then, everything has changed. When I first knew Haldir, I was a lost mortal woman and now… Well, I'm only beginning to understand who I am, but I do know that I am not her anymore. My feelings have changed, to what I cannot say but they have changed all the same."

"Regardless of how you may feel, the Marchwarden makes his intentions very clear."

Lauriel groaned, "I know and maybe I am cruel for saying this, but I am tired of it. Do you know how infuriating it is to have someone follow you around and warn others away? Everyone treats me differently now."

"Actually, I do know," Legolas gave her a pointed look. "As you said, at least you only have one."

She tilted her head, "I heard you used to have someone too."

When his brows furrowed in confusion, Lauriel prompted, "I believe her name was Tauriel?"

The change was instantaneous. His open demeanor inwardly curled until his face became smooth as marble and eyes stormy. In attempt to avoid disaster, Lauriel quickly attempted to recover and said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. I forget how private elves are, especially when it comes to courtship."

For several tense seconds, Legolas remained silent and kept his eyes trained ahead. To Lauriel's relief, his posture relaxed slightly and he asked cautiously, "Are matters of the heart not private where you come from?"

Grateful to have been given a chance to pursue another topic, Lauriel jumped into explanation. "We had similar attitudes and culture to Middle Earth about six hundred years ago and I really do mean similar. We fought with swords and arrows, people wore tunics and gowns, and women were treated as the more fragile gender. A lot has changed since then. This may sound scandalous to you, but in my country we are very open about sexuality and affection. Dating is much more public and casual, people marry multiple times…"

She went into detail as they walked, their hunt temporarily forgotten as they simply enjoyed each other's company. Lauriel didn't mind explaining things to Legolas, he proved a patient listener and only asked questions when she paused instead of interrupting. He also kept an interested face, one she felt was sincere. Eventually they came to the topic of her past and to keep things simple, she only shared her most significant relationship.

Legolas' froze mid-step in shock, "You were betrothed?"

"No one calls it that anymore," She snorted at his archaic vocabulary. "But yes, I was engaged for a year."

He eyes instinctively looked to her hair and she grinned, purposely pulling her fingers through the straight and free locks. "You won't find a betrothed braid here, I'm afraid. Scott and I discovered we had differences too large to overcome. It hurt like hell, but I broke it off. By the way, our braids are merely for decoration, they do not have meaning. When a couple gets engaged- or betrothed as you say- the man gives the woman a ring for this finger. When they marry, they add a wedding band."

"Interesting," His eyes fell to her left hand which of course was bare of jewelry. "Forgive me, but is it common to end betrothals? It is unheard of amongst elves and rare even for men."

Lauriel blushed slightly, "W-Well no it's uncommon but there's no shame in-"

"No, I did not mean to imply there was," Legolas turned slightly red too.

"I didn't want to be trapped by expectations. I loved Scott, but he didn't want us both staying in the military after we got married and he had no plans on leaving the SEAL's. He wanted to have children with their mother at home."

"Are you not allowed to have children as a guard?"

"No, you are," Lauriel sighed. "But I was not ready to give up my career, especially when it was only beginning. There's nothing wrong with leaving to have children, my own mother made that decision and she says she doesn't regret it… But I know a small part of her wonders how far she could've gone if she hadn't had me and Anthony. I don't want to live my life always wondering which is ironic because now I have no choice. I will always wonder what my life would have been if I hadn't come here."

Legolas reached out and touched her arm, "Lauriel, I may not know your realm or its ways, but I do know you. You are remarkable, I have no doubt you would have found success."

Lauriel smiled, surprised at his kind words. "Thank you."

He returned her smile, "Do not worry yourself with wondering about a life you will not have. You must pay attention to the one you are living now, or you risk not living at all."

"True enough," She straightened up and clapped her friend on the back. "Enough philosophical conversation. Teach me how to hunt Legolas Greenleaf."

His features lit up and he lifted his bow, "I believe I hear a rabbit my lady…"

Both morning and midday meals came and went, but he still hadn't seen her. Haldir sat with several off-duty guards, not paying attention to their conversation as his eyes scanned the hall again. The crowd thinned as elves departed the dining hall to continue their day. With his plate and drink long finished, Haldir stood up and silently departed. The others did not question or frown at this behavior, they understood the Marchwarden's quiet nature well enough. Haldir walked purposefully through the city, politely nodding to those he passed and constantly looking for any sign of black hair. He first checked the training field and library, where Tiriel claimed she had not seen their friend since last night's dinner. Next he entered the camp of the fellowship where he used the excuse of asking Aragorn if everything was to his satisfaction to explain his visit. Finally, Haldir went to her flet and when she did not answer, allowed the first trickles of fear to grasp his heart. Perhaps she was still sleeping, he reasoned and lifted his hand to the door again.

"She isn't there Haldir."

The Marchwarden turned slightly to face Arasinya. She leaned against a wall, her hip excessively angled outward, highlighting her curves. In her hand was a basket filled with some fruit and loaves of bread. Arasinya tilted her head, causing her curls to fall forward and across her chest. She was, as always, a beautiful sight to behold. Her smirk however, quickly ended Haldir's appreciation and attraction.

"Lady Arasinya," He said coolly.

Her smirk deepened as she pushed off the wall and stepped towards him, "Hello Haldir, darling. I had quite an interesting morning. Beriana and Aranel came to my flet distressed-"

"I care little for gossip," He began to walk away.

"They were upset that dear Lady Lauriel had gone off into the forest with Prince Legolas," Arasinya continued without missing a beat. Her words caused Haldir to freeze in place and he listened with his back to her. The elleth sighed dramatically, "I do not understand why everyone is so taken by our guest."

Haldir should have walked away, but he felt anger rising dangerously and his chest tightened painfully. Lauriel had disappeared with _him_? Jealousy burned within him and he snapped, "As you said, he is a prince and that is all that matters to some."

"They may have forgotten you," Her voice was closer now, too close. "_She_ may have forgotten you, but I can assure you Haldir, I certainly have not." Fingers curled around his shoulder and Arasinya peered up at him with her golden eyes. "Will you not walk with me?"

Her question broke the spell of jealousy. Haldir glared down at the elleth and stormed away, his hands clenched in fists as they trembled.

...

* * *

...

"You did very well," Legolas held three rabbits by their ears. "Sam will be pleased."

"As will my stomach!"

He laughed, "I am sorry. I should have brought you something when I woke you."

"I'll be fine," Lauriel beamed, happy with how the day went. Despite the slight guilt at killing animals, she rather enjoyed hunting. It required a combination of skill and patience, both of which Legolas taught her. If it had not been for the elf, she would have given up within an hour of not catching anything. Instead, they'd spent the entire day practicing where to hide, distinguishing the sounds of different beasts, and where to shoot for a quick and clean death. Eagerly she asked, "Can we do this again?"

"Of course," Legolas responded immediately. "I would be very glad to have your company again."

"You're an incredible teacher," She said, grinning when her compliment caught the prince off guard. He looked away, humbled. "No really, you are. I am going to have to take advantage of you while you are in Lothlórien."

Legolas' eyes widened at her statement but the elleth continued, unaware. "You know, I would appreciate lessons in combat. You're light on your feet when you fight and I tend to be heavy. The Marines teach you how to tackle and wrestle, so I think learning some of your flips and moves would be useful. What do you think?"

He nodded cautiously, "Will you have time for such lessons?"

"Since I vouched for the fellowship I am responsible for all of you," She winked. "That means I'm off duty until you leave. The better question is, will _you_ have time in between dodging admirers."

"These lessons will give me a rather good reason to tell them no."

"And I will soon find myself the target of many glares," Lauriel tapped her chin recalling how the eligible elleths had reacted when she and Haldir met for lessons. She was confident this time would not be different.

"Oh. Are you sure-"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Legolas since when do I care what others think? We pretended to be in courtship for weeks, I think I can handle another round of jealous ladies."

The prince laughed outright at her confidence. Their friendly banter continued until they reentered the city. Lauriel held out her hand, "I'll carry the rabbits if you like."

Legolas frowned, "They are not heavy. I can carry them."

She raised her eyebrow, "You saw how Beriana and Aranel reacted to us hunting rabbits. You can only imagine their reactions when they see us carrying dead animals. People already know I eat meat, there's no need to tarnish your reputation too."

"I care little what they think," Legolas shrugged and continued on, leaving Lauriel to catch up. She returned to his side and eyed him thoughtfully. Sure enough, as they crossed paths with others, the murmurs and looks of disapproval began. To his credit, Legolas greeted everyone nicely and held the rabbits slightly behind him, but Lauriel knew word would spread quickly. It was funny how elves were immortals but they still gossiped like teenagers. It seemed gossip was popular no matter what world.

When they entered the camp of the fellowship, the hobbits were sparring under the instruction of Boromir and Aragorn. Gimli sat by himself, watching with his axe in hand. They all looked up and watched as Legolas held up the rabbits. Proudly, Lauriel showed them off with extravagant and joking hand gestures. "I present to you," She said dramatically, "Your dinner!"

Two hours later, they all huddled around the fire and bowls of rabbit stew in hand. Lauriel sat with her legs crossed and smelled the bowl. The scents of spices and meat made her stomach rumble loudly. Gimli who sat beside her chuckled, "You won't feel any better by just smelling it lass." To prove his point, the dwarf slurped the soup messily causing some of the liquid to disappear into his beard. Then, he burped quite loudly.

Not to be outdone, Lauriel inhaled deeply and then burped just as abruptly. Gimli's mouth fell open in shock and the others gaped at her, in horror. She merely smiled and took a small taste of the soup. "Mhmm! This is delicious Sam, well done."

Recovered, Gimli fell back onto the ground, spilling his soup everywhere as he roared with laughter. A second later, the others joined and Lauriel found herself slurping as men, hobbits, a dwarf, and an elf laughed at her ridiculous lack of manners. She grinned to herself, knowing Anthony would have been proud to know his lessons in forced-burps had done some good after all.

"Lady Lauriel," Pippin said in gasping breaths. "You are the strangest woman I have ever met."

"Awww, thank you." She scoffed, but flattered all the same. Just as they settled into an amiable silence, singing and laughter were heard from somewhere above.

"The elves are quite loud tonight," Boromir murmured, searching for the source of noise.

"The celebration must have begun," Aragorn responded.

"Celebration?" Frodo's forehead wrinkled. "What are they celebrating?"

"The sun will disappear tomorrow," Legolas explained. "Only the outline is visible. It is a rare and beautiful sight given to us by the Valar. We celebrate their gift to us."

Gimli snorted, "You elves find everything a reason to celebrate. If you ask me, you lot sing and dance too much."

Lauriel watched this interaction unfold curiously. The last time she'd seen elves and dwarves interact was in Rivendell and that had not gone so well. She half expected Legolas to snap a retort but he simply smiled good-naturedly at the dwarf, "Do you also think we drink too much?"

The dwarf clapped the elf prince on the back, "There's no such thing!"

The fellowship all chuckled and laughed at this. Lauriel, finished with her soup, sighed and leaned back to rest on her arms. "It's called an eclipse by the way."

"What?" Merry asked, puzzled.

"When the sun disappears," Lauriel grabbed a nearby stick and used it to draw a crude diagram in the dirt. "This is Earth, or Middle Earth as your world is known, and this is the sun and the moon. We rotate around the sun and the moon rotates around us. When the angle is right, just like this, the moon blocks out the sun. It only appears that way to less than half a percent of the Earth's surface."

Silence overwhelmed the camp and Lauriel looked up and frowned. Her friends stared at her with a mixture of expressions that ranged from awe to pure fright. Sam's eyes were wide and he sputtered, "M-Magic. It must be magic."

She colored and dropped the stick as if it burned her. Standing up, she quickly stamped and scraped away the diagram with her feet. "Sorry," She muttered. "So stupid, I forget that your world doesn't know and-"

A hand touched her leg and Lauriel found Gimli smiling calmly at her, "Sit down."

She obliged, still embarrassed. The dwarf picked up the stick and held it out to her once more, "Tell us again lass and this time, slower."

Her fingers warily wrapped around the stick and she smiled nervously. "Alright… This is our planet and…"

The eyes of four races watched as she spoke. Four races absorbed her words, words that would be carried through their generations and knowledge passed on. Brown eyes blinked and green eyes stared incredulously, while hazel eyes shuddered slightly. The only pair of blues eyes, however, watched engrossed, not at the diagram being drawn, but at the speaker's face. Legolas could only hear her voice, see her face, and feel her excitement. His heart beat wildly in his chest and seemed to react to her tone and movements. The knowledge she shared amazed him, a sensation he was beginning to realize happened too often in her presence. It was then that Legolas understood why his father had warned him against this elleth and worse, that this warning had gone ignored.

...

* * *

...

Tiriel clapped her hands to the song's beat as she watched the dancers carry out their steps. She sighed though, wishing that a certain elf was there to enjoy the festivities with her. It was difficult to celebrate when she knew Rúmil risked his life at the borders. As soon as she felt her stomach begin to contort in worry, she closed her eyes and forced away the dark thoughts. No, she would enjoy the night as she knew Rúmil would want her to. When she opened her eyes, a body approached in her periphery and she turned. "Hello Haldir," She bowered her head slightly.

"Lady Tiriel," He greeted and stood by her side. His cold eyes swept over her face and then looked out to the dance floor, ever vigilant. "You are not enjoying the evening."

The Marchwarden posed it as a statement, not a question. If it had been any other elf, she might have sniffed in offense but she knew Haldir well enough to recognize his words as the opposite. She knew that he approved of her, even liked her, and as a result, cared enough to notice her moods. She smiled sadly, "I wish Rúmil was here."

A ghost of a smile appeared on Haldir's face. She caught it nonetheless and her eyes narrowed slightly, "What?"

"Pardon?" He feigned ignorance.

"What are you not telling me?" She poked him, something she never would have dared before Rúmil courted her.

"You will see," The Marchwarden said simply.

Tiriel may have felt comfortable enough to poke the elf, but she knew better than to push him when he did not wish to divulge. Only Lauriel had that privilege. Speaking of… "Where is Lauriel?"

"I do not know," Haldir's face hardened. "I thought you might know."

"I have not seen her since yesterday."

"I heard she may have spent the day with Prince Legolas."

Tiriel's eyebrows shot up and she examined her companion's expression. His face was tight, jaw clenched, and eyes fiery. She grimaced, recognizing jealousy and knew she should tread carefully. "I am sure she had good reason to. Forgive me, but I know you care for her-"

His jaw twitched.

"And even though she refuses to enter courtship with you, she does care for you too. Lauriel is a unique creature, one that even you cannot tame. Give her time."

In a rare display of emotion, Haldir looked down at Tiriel and murmured, "I fear that no amount of time will win her affection.

"Oh Haldir…"

"I made a mistake when I refused her," His lips barely moved. "I allowed myself to be blinded by her mortality."

"She-" Tiriel cut off when she saw black hair swaying in the distance. "There she is."

They both looked and saw their friend walking through the hall. She wore a red dress and to their surprise, her circlet which she normally refused to wear, and her hair was slightly pulled back. Her face lit up as she spoke excitedly, using hand motions often, with Prince Legolas who appeared just as engaged in conversation. On her other side walked Gimli the dwarf, who was grinning from ear to ear. Behind the trio trailed the rest of the fellowship, including a mortal man that Tiriel had not seen before.

"Who is that?" She asked, curiously but there was no reply. She turned to look at Haldir but gasped slightly when she found herself alone.

...

* * *

...

"So you mean to tell me," Pippin said, making a funny face. "That you sent men in a flying piece of metal and fire to the moon?"

"Yes."

"And they walked on the moon?"

"Yes."

"And they didn't fall off?"

"Correct."

The hobbit let out a low whistle, "I think I need a pint."

"Make that two," Merry corrected and got up to fetch their drinks.

Lauriel called, "Grab me one too!"

"You drink ale?" Legolas asked, clearly amused. He sat next to her with a goblet filled with wine, as did the rest of the fellowship. Even Frodo and Sam allowed themselves to indulge and Lauriel wondered if they too sought alcoholic therapy after her planetary lesson.

Before she could formulate a smart ass remark, Gimli did it for her. "She could drink your pointy ears under the table."

The elf prince smirked, "I highly doubt that."

For the first time since they entered the hall, Boromir spoke up, "I must warn you my friend, Lauriel here drank half my men into their graves."

Lauriel bowed dramatically, "Thank you, hold your applause please."

"Drinking may be your strong point, but humility is not," Aragorn noted.

Lauriel shrugged and Merry returned, placing a cup of ale before her. "Thanks."

"So women drink heavily in your world," Sam said shyly. "What else do they do?"

She winked, "We do many things but one of my favorite is dancing. Speaking, don't you think for a second that I'm letting you leave without another dance my friend."

Sam groaned and Frodo patted his shoulder, both out of pity and humor. Lauriel wasn't finished however, "That goes for all of you. While you're in Lothlórien you should partake in the culture, including the dancing."

Boromir cringed, "My lady-"

"Why yes!" Lauriel stood up and walked around the table until she stood next to the Gondorian. "I would love to dance with you. I thought you would never ask."

His deadpanned expression and silence did not deter her. She held out her hand, "Oh come on."

"I do not know the dance."

She huffed, "I will teach you."

Aragorn clapped the other man on the back, "You are trapped. Her stubbornness knows no bounds."

And so, Boromir was the first victim. One by one, Lauriel forced the members of the fellowship to dance with her and the results were highly entertaining. Despite being high born and an excellent swordsmen, Boromir utterly failed in the realm of dancing. He stumbled and let out strangled noises, so Lauriel simply swayed with him while the elves danced around them in circles. In contrast, Aragorn led her so smoothly and Lauriel had no words when the ranger walked away and sent Gimli for his turn. The dwarf grumbled in his native language, but he proved a quick learner and by the end, he even smiled as he spun her for a turn. Her favorite partners were, however, the hobbits. Even though they were too short for proper form, she loved their high spirits and giggled as Merry and Pippin danced around her singing a song from the shire. Her amusement was contagious because elves clapped to the hobbits' tune and clapped loudly as the music came to an end.

The best part though, was the several elleths who approached the fellowship and asked for dances of their own. None asked Gimli and the dwarf didn't appear offended, in fact he seemed relieved to be left alone. Lauriel took a seat, breathless, as she watched Aragorn and Boromir being led through another dance. The hobbits danced in a group, mixed with elves, faces relaxed and full of mirth. She drank greedily from her ale and soon the cup was empty. Undeterred, she took the goblet which was left behind by Legolas and sipped at the wine within. She felt so happy in this moment, watching as races mixed and her heart thudded from dancing. The great hall was nothing compared to the dance clubs she used to love, but it brought a new joy. She adjusted the circlet on her head, momentarily regretting her decision to wear it. Legolas complimented it and so she wore it, even though it was irritating.

"You look quite nice tonight," The dwarf who sat across from her said gruffly. His eyes were averted and embarrassed.

"Thank you Gimli," She took another drink of the wine. "I am glad you joined us tonight. I know it is not an easy thing, considering your history with elves, but I appreciate it."

"Aye," He nodded. "Elves are stubborn things, but they have damn good ale."

She raised her goblet in an offered toast, "Here's to damn good drinks and damn good friends."

The dwarf beamed, eyes wrinkling affectionately. He lifted his own glass, tapping it against hers, "Aye!"

They both drank and continued to watch the evening's festivities unfold. After a while Gimli spoke up, "You still have pointy ears to dance with."

Her eyes traveled until they rested on a couple dancing together. "That I do, but he is quite busy at the moment… And probably for the rest of the night."

Gimli chortled, "That may be true, but I have no doubt he'll make time for you lass."

"Maybe," She shrugged.

Gimli shook his head at her ignorance, but left it alone. He knew that the two pointy eared fools would figure it out on their own. "What is dancing like where you come from?"

A sly smile crept onto her face, "It is very uh, different. We have many types, but the most popular involves more hip shaking and movement."

"Hip shaking?" The dwarf's eyebrows disappeared into his mane of hair.

"And bending over," Lauriel winked.

He couldn't formulate words and Lauriel peered into her goblet. "I'm empty, I'll be back."

She left behind a scandalized dwarf and meandered through the crowd. Several guards waved her over and she joined them, glad for their company. They were friendly, more so than usual, and she wondered if it was because Haldir wasn't with her. Whatever the reason, Lauriel was glad to fall back into their old banter.

"Did you hear the news?" Beleg asked.

Lauriel frowned, "What news?"

Her words were somewhat slurred, matching the buzz of the others who graciously continued to refill her cup like gentlemen. Beleg leaned on her, using her shoulder as a rest and he gave her a mischievous smile.

"What is it?" She whined.

Landion shook his head, "It is supposed to be a surprise Beleg."

Lauriel looked between her two friends. "What do you two know?"

Beleg ignored Landion's protests and leaned forward. His whisper felt warm against her neck and his breath smelled heavily like wine, much like hers probably did. "Haldir has ordered the reinforcements back to the city."

"But he doubled the guard-"

"Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn feel it is no longer needed. The orcs have travelled around the forest it seems, they do not dare cross into it."

Lauriel beamed, "Tiriel will be pleased!"

"Yes and-"

"Landion, kindly remove yourself off your fellow guard."

The order evaporated the friendly atmosphere and Landion jumped away, placing three feet of space between himself and Lauriel. His head snapped up and he formally bowed his head, "Marchwarden Haldir."

Haldir had forced his way into the circle, arms crossed and waves of anger emanating off him. Lauriel rolled her eyes, not impressed by his bravado and drank casually from her goblet. Her companions, however, looked down nervously and unconsciously moved away from the only elleth in their midst. "Hello Haldir," Lauriel said after a moment, realizing no one else had any plans to speak. "What has you in a foul mood?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "May I have a word with you Lady Lauriel?"

She whistled, "Lady? Alright, good evening gentlemen."

The others averted their eyes and Lauriel felt irritated, knowing the reason for their changed dispositions. She stomped her feet as she followed Haldir a short distance away. "Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"You should not act so improperly-"

"You have no right-"

"I have every right-"

"_No_," She growled, pressing forward so that her face was a mere inch away from his. "You. Don't."

Haldir let out a deep breath through his nose, temper dangerously close to taking over. "Lauriel we-"

"Are not courting," She snapped, throwing up her arms. "Haldir you promised you would give me time but you haven't. Not really. You follow me everywhere, the other guards are terrified of speaking to me, and everyone thinks you have some sort of claim on me. Perhaps that is how relationships work in this world, but where I'm from when a woman says no it means no and guess what, I'm saying no."

"I-"

"Just leave me alone," She muttered and walked away, bee lining for the barrels of wine. Just as her brunette hair vanished from sight, the great hall doors flew open and guards entered. The elves paused in the celebrating and cheered at the sight of their kin's surprise return. Leading the group was Rúmil who grinned as Tiriel ran into his arms, laughing in delight. Haldir watched their reunion, his chest sinking and heart shriveling at the sight of their happiness. His brother was so carefree and the elleths flocked to him. His youngest brother had warned him time and time again, but once more Haldir had pushed an elleth too far. Lauriel had always pushed back, seemingly immune to his aggressive mannerisms, but not this time. Haldir had pushed too hard.

...

* * *

...

The world was blurred and spun in a delightful way. Lauriel felt dizzy and swayed to music that played in her head. She closed her eyes, imaging herself in her favorite bar, dancing to Mac's terrible attempt to sing karaoke. It would have been a Tuesday with drinks half off and she could see her small group of friends, mostly consisting of the other officers at Blue Lite, sitting with her also swaying in their seats. They'd be laughing at Mac but cheering too and-

"You seem to be having fun."

The pretending came to abrupt end and Lauriel stumbled forward, caught off guard. Arms caught her, stabilizing her, but some wine still splashed out of her goblet and onto the floor before. She looked up, eyes scrunching to see clearly. "Legolas?" She frowned, surprised. It had been hours since she'd seen the blond, who hadn't been able to escape the dance floor as elleths requested song after song.

"You are drunk."

"Yes," She gave him a thumbs up.

"Why?"

She tilted her head, "Do I need a reason?"

He chuckled, "You only drank this much when you were angry in Mirkwood, usually when you were angry at me and since I have not angered you tonight, who has?"

Without meaning to, her eyes flashed over to the dance floor. Legolas followed her sight, "Ah."

There, at the center of the dance floor was Haldir who held a graceful elleth. The Marchwarden's face was taunt, but he did not appear distressed or forced to be dancing. The elleth on the other hand, looked absolutely thrilled and slightly smug.

"Her name is Arasinya," Lauriel scoffed.

Legolas sighed, "If you are jealous then you care about him. You should tell him."

She tore eyes away from the dancing couple and stared at up Legolas, who still held her upright. "I am not jealous."

"No, of course not," His tone was heavy with sarcasm.

"I'm actually not," Lauriel pulled away and sipped her wine for comfort. "I'm pissed. I told him that I have no interesting in courtship and he's already dancing with someone else. Hell, I don't even care that he's dancing… But with her? She's the worst."

"I have spoken with her several times, she seems quite nice."

Lauriel groaned and smacked Legolas' arm. "No, not you too. She is vile! She dumped clothing dye on me because she was jealous of Haldir's attention."

Legolas' mouth trembled and she held a finger up threatening, but it swayed from her inability to stand straight. "Don't you dare laugh."

"What color?"

"Purple."

Unable to withhold his amusement, Legolas smiled, earning another smack. "I am sure you made a lovely purple elleth."

Lauriel winked, "And the purple eye I gave her was just as lovely."

"Lauriel," Her friend shook his head in disbelief. "You didn't."

"I did," Her playful mood fell as she glanced back at the dance floor. "And now he's dancing with her."

Legolas offered his arm, "Come, you should not have to see this and I am tired of dancing myself. Where should we escape to?"

She hesitated and then said, "T-There is a place I like to go when I am upset."

"Will you show me?" He asked kindly and she nodded. They strolled out of the hall, leaving behind the fellowship except for Gimli who had retired to camp complaining of spending too much time with elves. Legolas did not question her as she led them, her body leaning quite heavily against his. Her hands held onto him tightly, as if she were afraid of falling without him. Finally, they came to the forest floor and into a small clearing. She pulled them forward until they approached a small wooden shape.

"This is where we buried him," Lauriel let go of Legolas and sure enough, collapsed to the ground. He sat beside her and again, she leaned against him. "Greer was a good kid. I wish he was here, it's so lonely sometimes."

His heart felt heavy at her words and Legolas rested his hands on her sides and when she did not protest, slowly wrapped her into a hug. "You may have lost one friend, but have gained many."

She sighed, "It's different. He and I were from the same world, we understood-"

Legolas chuckled, "What did I say mellon about focusing on differences instead of similarities?"

Lauriel snapped her mouth shut. After several long moments she laughed to herself, "You are right. Similarities… Greer was intelligent, loyal, and one of the fastest runners I've ever known. He could run a mile in 4 minutes 20 seconds. Can you do that?"

She twisted her neck so she could see his reaction, but found her nose dangerously close to brushing against his. "I have never counted," He answered, his breath warm against her face.

She nodded and looked forward again, staring at the wooden cross. "Well regardless, you remind me of him. You're both strong."

"That is quite the compliment, coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lauriel, you underestimate yourself. Not many can adapt to changing worlds, races, and lives. You are incredibly brave."

"Adapt or perish," She whispered. "That's what my father used to say when the war began."

"Tell me about him," Legolas said softly.

Lauriel smiled, her father's handsome face appearing in her mind. She relaxed into Legolas' arms and rested her head against his chest, and began, "My father was- _is_\- the bravest man I know. He's the type to lead from the front, first to enter danger and last to leave. It's nearly cost him his live three times, and those are the times he's admitted to me. He taught my brother and I how to be strong, it's the reason I've survived so far."

"Is he as stubborn as you?"

"No," She sniggered. "He's the patient one. I get that certain streak from my mother. Anthony, my brother is the worst. He was terrible growing up, always had to have his way or would throw a fit. Do you have any siblings?"

Legolas stiffened, surprised by the question. "No."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence fell and Legolas cleared his throat, "My mother did not live long enough to have more children."

Lauriel inhaled sharply, "How?"

"My home was not always as dark and dangerous as it is now," Legolas murmured. "There was a time where the forest flourished and we elves wondered freely. Then the spiders and orcs came. I was young, too young to recall how it happened and my father does not speak of it, but I am told it was a swift death."

He half expected her to say she was sorry or share her pity for his loss, but Lauriel instead said, "What did she look like?"

Legolas relaxed, grateful for her reaction. He freed one arm and lifted it to her hair, where his fingers lightly brushed through the dark locks. "I have only a few, precious memories of her but she had fine hair. It was not as thick as yours nor as dark, but was soft. I remember playing with it, holding it between my fingers."

He pulled gently on the black hair, "She was beautiful."

"Your father must have loved her very much."

"Yes."

"Is that why he is so angry?" Lauriel asked bluntly.

Legolas was not offended by the question. "There are many reasons, but yes, I believe that is one."

She nodded, biting her lip and then sat up suddenly. The loss of her warmth startled Legolas and he watched as she slowly got to her feet, holding out her arms for balance. Once she found her balance she announced, "Let's do something fun."

Legolas stood, recognizing the determined spark in her eyes. "Perhaps we should rest and-"

"I don't want to go to bed buzzed. I'd rather sober up first," Lauriel waved away his protest. "And besides, I'm not tired. Are you?"

"No," He admitted with a small smile. "What would you like to do?"

Lauriel's features brightened, "I have an idea, come with me."

She grabbed his hand and tugged him along. Legolas laughed as she chattered excitedly, but she did not reveal her plan until they passed through a set of doors he'd never seen before. When he found himself inside the city library, he understood.

"No Lauriel."

She grinned wickedly at him and still holding his hand, pulled him towards a row of books. "Oh come on, be a good sport."

He scoffed, "How are we supposed to read at night?"

"We'll bring a lantern," She replied, releasing him and beginning to scan the book titles. "Now let us see who can find the most absurd romance novel."

Legolas sighed and approached the books. It was not a difficult task and soon they settled on a novel, taking it and a lantern with them into the forest. Once they came upon a walking path, Lauriel lifted the book and with the help of the lantern began to read.

"There once were two elves, separated by status and time, who were bound together by fate…" Lauriel wrinkled her nose and skipped ahead, choosing a page about halfway through. "They stared into each other's eyes and her lavender scent filled his nose, sending tingling sensations down his torso and into-" She abruptly shut the book. "Oh, this was a terrible idea."

"You insisted," Legolas chuckled.

"Sorry," Lauriel winced. "I just thought it would be funny to do the very thing elleths are dying to do with you. Ugh, terrible idea!"

"Not entirely, it is still a beautiful night with beautiful company."

Lauriel made a face at him, "You don't actually have to pretend Legolas, I was only joking about this whole thing."

"I am not pretending."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape and Lauriel looked away, unable to meet his eyes. She walked quicker and Legolas matched her pace, not saying anything else. He too seemed embarrassed by what he said. They walked beside each other, not touching, but there was a tension in the air. After a while, Legolas attempted to recover conversation. "Do you think-"

"What is that?" Lauriel struggled to see something in the distance. "Do you see that?"

Legolas looked in the same direction, "See what?"

"I thought I saw-" Lauriel gasped. "There it is again."

Far in the distance, mostly hidden by the shrubbery and trees was a faint light. The hue was different than any candle she'd seen and it disappeared again, dipping out of sight. "Let's go investigate," She took a step forward.

A hand on her shoulder stopped her, "We do not have our weapons with us."

"The guards wouldn't have let anything pass by them," Lauriel reasoned. "And orcs don't travel into enemy territory waving a light around."

"You have been drinking-"

"I'm not drunk, it's been a while since my last drink. Besides, I doubt we need weapons to fight," She lay her hand on his, "We'll be alright."

Legolas examined her and nodded, sensing her sincerity and truth be told, he was also curious by the strange light. Cautiously he lifted their lantern and blew it out, "We must be quiet."

"I'll follow you," She whispered. Together they crept forward, eyes and ears waiting for signs of life. As they approached and the light became visible, Lauriel frowned as she heard a strange noise. It sounded metallic, almost mechanical and she felt her heart thud.

"I do not recognize this sound," Legolas said lowly. Lauriel did not dare speak, her heart seemed to be in her throat and they continued forward. The light was bright now and whitish, more pure than any fire could have burned.

"That is no candle," The blond elf hissed, reaching out to grab her. "Lauriel we mustn't-"

She broke into a run. Lauriel could not stop her feet as they pounded against the forest floor. Her throat felt dry and her body trembled with adrenaline as they sprinted towards the light. She tore through plants, nearly tripping twice and was vaguely aware of Legolas calling after her. Just as he caught up to her, they found the source of light. Lauriel fell to her knees.

"What in the name of the Valar…" She did not hear the rest of Legolas' words.

A metallic rover with wheels rolled towards her, a camera and a tall display of lights on the platform. There were at least a dozen bulbs, illuminating the forest brilliantly for the lens which rotated slowly capturing images from multiple angles. When it reached far to the right, it stopped and began to rotate back the other way. Lauriel felt herself crawling towards the rover and reached out. Her fingers brushed against the cool metal and she cried out. It was real.

She pulled and with some maneuvering, the camera clicked free from its position. She lifted the lens up and watched her reflection in the glass. Tears were falling down her cheeks she realized.

"M-My name is," Lauriel took a deep breath and settled herself. Tears did not solve problems, her father had taught her that, and more than ever she needed to focus. The burning sensation in her throat went away and her eyes stopped releasing tears. With renewed determination, she stared steadfast into the lens and said, "My name is First Lieutenant Lauren Harris, United States Marine Corps, and there's been a terrible accident."

The rover reached her now and it pressed against her knees, trying to move as its wheels unsuccessfully rotated in place. She ignored it and continued to speak into the camera, "I am one of three known people to fall into this world, known as Middle Earth. David MacTavish is alive and well. Colin Greer was killed in action. It's been almost eleven years since-"

The camera gave a pull and Lauriel gasped, trying to hold onto it. Thinking the rover was trying to recover its missing piece of equipment, she clicked it back into place and reached to pick up the entire platform when the rover jumped backwards. It was then that Lauriel realized the entire rover was attached to a thin, metallic chord. With a whizzing sound the chord was being retracted, pulling the rover back to its origin. Lauriel jumped to her feet and chased after the rover, which moved remarkably quickly.

"Lauriel!" Legolas followed, "What-"

"We can't lose it!" She screamed, eyes trained on the rover as it disappeared into several bushes. She jumped over them and hurtled forward, barely missing the trunk of a tree. The rover flew backwards, the chord pulling back at a consistent speed. There had to be something pulling it, a machine of some sort, and Lauriel nearly screamed in excitement. What if the door had reopened? Dr. Williams had sent drones and cameras before, never knowing what lay beyond his small glimpse of trees or rocks. The door offered a small view of the world beyond, but his cameras never returned in time before the door shut. What if he had found a way to keep it open longer? Lauriel tripped, falling over roots and strong arms pulled her up. Legolas pushed her and they resumed their sprinting.

"We can't lose it!" She hissed, her lungs burning. They leapt over a stream, neither one of them clearing it enough to avoid their boots plunging into the cold water. They didn't pause, both too determined to lose their prey. They closed distance, coming within five feet of the retreating machine. Lauriel glanced ahead and pointed, "The door!"

Floating a few inches from the ground was a large space of crackling light and energy. The door was wide enough for three men to pass together and at least eight or nine feet tall. It glowed with a light blue hue, sparks of energy releasing light and sizzling sounds. It was slightly transparent, the trees behind it somewhat visible but layered over was another sight altogether. Staring back at Lauriel was a glimpse into a well-lit laboratory, her eyes recognized computer screens and moving people wearing white coats.

"HOLD THE DOOR OPEN!" She screamed, "PLEASE!"

The metallic chord attached to the rover spilled out from the door, retracting quickly and efficiently.

"IT'S ME! LAUREN HARRIS!" She shouted, desperately.

"We won't make it in time," Legolas pushed harder, trying to catch the strange monster than ran from them.

Lauriel knew it was true. If the door shut when the rover entered it, they would be seconds too late. She needed to send a message, make them realize it was her. The rover tumbled over a log, nearly falling off its wheels. Her fingers came to her throat and yanked harshly, tearing the small metal chain. The rover was only a few feet from the doorway and Lauriel came to the log, her feet launching off it. As she flew through the air, her arm pulled back. The rover abruptly disappeared from view as the door enveloped the metallic frame and Lauriel threw with all her might. The broken necklace flew through the air, spinning and contorting as the doorway began to shrink. The blue energy collapsed onto itself and the sizzling noises increased. The doorway shrunk until it became a small patch of floating blue light and just before it closed, the necklace vanished into it.

Lauriel had no way of stopping herself as her body collided with the tree that stood directly behind where the door had been a mere second ago. Her head smashed into the wood and Lauriel fell into darkness.


	26. The Strangest Creature

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Lona Beth Undorina:_ Hello, thanks for your review. I don't mind 10th walker stories but I wanted to do something a little more unique. Lauriel will play a role in the war, but not as a member of the fellowship directly.

_Babe Malf:_ I haven't revealed how the door works just yet, but no Lauriel will not be leaving Lothlorien with the fellowship. Read my message to lona beth undorina.

_It'sBeenARealSlice_: FULL STEAM AHEAD!

_Mixy Mint, Pelspen Love, VdW-89, Red Rough, The Butterflys, Thea, Madame Deveroux, Ainulindale of Arada, _: See my author's note. You all bring up some excellent questions and dangers about the world mixing… I have faith in Lauriel though : )

_Drovitch77:_ Thanks for your thorough review. I love reading what people think about character development and their thoughts on future plot possibilities. I hope this chapter keeps you coming back for more!

_ChibiFelicia:_ I'm so sorry that it took me a month to update. Life got CRAZY for a while and I wanted to post something significant, not just a couple thousand words. I hope it was worth the wait… Looks like life is calming down (just a bit) so I hope to update regularly again.

_The Happiest:_ Once again, thank you for your review. I always enjoy reading your reaction and thoughts. Sorry for the wait but I think you'll like this chapter!

_Amun Dae:_ Yes! Loving the "Team LauGolas" PERFECT

_Adele:_ Dang, your review blew me away. Completely. Wow, thank you so much for taking the team to write your thoughts and reactions. Your summary of Haldir and Lauriel's relationship is exactly what I am going for. Thank you for picking up on small things too. I look forward to your next review!

_Crixus:_ Thank you for your review and questions. I am taking some liberties with elf culture (see author's note) but yes, I will be considering intimacy equivalent to marriage for elves. As for Legolas and Lauriel, let's call them LauGolas (compliments of Amun Dae)

_AngelicRoses:_ fjaodsjgoiahglkjgaoidrf I am super excited by how super excited you are. Love the energy!

_Namehere V2_ and _MinaMina:_ Thank you for your review and I am glad that you are enjoying the story. I love binge reading good stories so I am extremely flattered that you can do that with my writing. Let me know what you think of this chapter- has a lot to do with the love triangle. DUN DUN DUN

_Kvdsouza:_ Haha, I hope your boss didn't catch you reading fanfic. But if he/she does and gives you a hard time, I'll beat them up. Just kidding- Lauriel will do it for me. Thank you for saying she's not a Mary Sue, I did my best to avoid a perfect character. She's a spitfire with issues, but a pleasant character in the end. I don't know of any fics that have OC doctors, scientists, or engineers sorry… if you find one, let me know. I'd love to read it too.

_Rayne: _Hi again. I love all your thought-provoking questions. I am tempted to introduce more modern knowledge into the story, but I also want to focus on moving the plot along to the war. But I will try to fit in some comic relief with "what's a tampon?" or other random modern questions. Haha probably not a tampon though… I don't think even Gimli could handle that one. As for Tauriel and Kili, you'll see…

* * *

**Author's Note**: The fierce protectiveness you all have for Middle Earth is wonderful. Lauriel shares your concern about our world learning of ME- it is why she has kept her rifle and pistol secretive and locked away. Several of you have brought up the fact that elves do in fact hunt. I have not finished the book series and am mostly relying on the movies for information. However, please understand that I am taking certain creative liberties with my story. So while elves may hunt in the books, I'm going to pretend that it's taboo here. Go with the flow… Thanks! Now enjoy!

...

**Chapter 26**

When the door opened, Legolas looked up in surprise to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn enter the healing quarters. They wore grim expressions as their eyes fell on Lauriel. She lay silently on the bed, her arms resting at her sides and eyes closed peacefully. Although the healers had taken care of her head wounds, she remained unconscious. The darkened pool of red water and several bloodied bandages on the table beside Legolas' chair were a testament to the severity of her injuries. The Mirkwood prince stood, releasing his grip on Lauriel's hand, and bowed his head respectfully.

"How is she?" Lord Celeborn asked.

"They have closed the wound," Legolas said. "The healers say they have done what they can. They say it is only a matter of time before she awakens."

Lady Galadriel nodded, her glowing eyes darkening. "Show us where it happened."

When she noticed the prince hesitate, she stepped aside and let the elf who lingered in the doorway enter. Tiriel entered holding a clean dress, light in material and shape. Her face paled at the sight of her friend still on the bed, but she stepped forward resolutely, eager to get the bloody garments off Lauriel. Lady Galadriel gestured towards the door, "She will be in good hands Legolas."

Unable to refuse, Legolas forced himself to walk forward and onto the platform outside, nearly colliding with an elf who stood just beyond the doorway.

"Prince Legolas," The broad-shouldered elf said lowly.

"Marchwarden," Legolas replied shortly. The two stared at each other, tension rising and eyes narrowing. Thankfully, the lord and lady of the city interrupted as they stepped out as well.

"Show us where this contraption was," Lord Celeborn instructed, but not unkindly. "Tell us everything, Legolas."

The blond elf nodded and began to recount the events of the past several hours. He led them to the forest floor and down the familiar path. He made sure to side step the trail of blood that fell on the dirt below, trying to ignore the rise of fear in his chest. He had carried Lauriel as quickly as he could and despite the healers' reassurances that she would be fine, the sight of her blood here frightened him. He was grateful when no one, not even Haldir, commented on the blood trail. Legolas did his best to describe the metal monster that had vanished into the door, he told them what Lauriel had said and done, pointing out the tracks in the ground.

Lord Celeborn and Haldir bent down, fingers tracing over the strange markings in the dirt. "So this metal creature rolled? What sort of wheel leaves such a mark?"

Legolas shook his head, "It did not run on wheels. It was a sheet of metal that rotated around, rectangular and long. There was a sheet on each side."

They followed the tracks, taking note of where the metal invader had clearly hacked away at tree trunks and plants, ripping through the forest. The path of destruction unnerved the elves as they finally came to a tree with a blotch of red against its trunk.

"The door was here," Legolas pointed. "It did not touch the ground."

Haldir did a quick search around the tree and the nearby vegetation. He returned to the group and shook his head, "The necklace is not there."

"It disappeared into the door," Legolas said sharply. "As I said."

"Perhaps you were mistaken," Haldir challenged.

Lord Celeborn raised a hand, effectively silencing both warriors who glowered at one another. He directed his words to his wife however, who was pushing her hands through the air, on the dirt below, and even against the bloodied tree.

"I do not feel anything," She answered softly. "There is no magic here, it is as if the door or metal creature did not exist."

"Strange," Lord Celeborn muttered. "Tell me again, what did you see through the door?"

Legolas closed his eyes, recalling the strange glimpse into a world he did not understand. "It was bright, there were many lights from within. I could see men walking, they wore strange white clothing and carried papers. Some had strange things on their faces, bits of glass over their eyes. There were metal boxes with lights coming from them."

"Could you hear them?"

"No," He opened his eyes again. "I do not think they could hear us. Lauriel shouted but they did not react."

Lady Galadriel smiled sadly at him, "Thank you, Legolas. I am sure that Tiriel has changed and cleaned up Lauriel by now. You may return if you wish."

Grateful, Prince Legolas ran towards the path and left the three Lothrlorien elves alone. After a moment Lord Celeborn spoke, "Haldir-"

The Marchwarden snapped to attention, his eyes opening from the slits that watched the prince retreat. "Yes, my lord?"

"Arrange for a patrol in this area, I want it watched day and night. Whatever this metal beast was, it is dangerous."

"It will be done," Haldir answered swiftly and also took his leave.

Lady Galadriel lay a hand on her husband's shoulder, "I fear our world will never be the same again."

"We have faced threats before," Lord Celeborn murmured.

"None like this."

"That may be true, but we will protect our people as we always have."

"This is no longer just about elves my love. I fear we must protect all of Middle Earth."

"A daunting task," Lord Celeborn conceded. "But we are not alone. Lauriel will-"

Lady Galadriel looked away, "She is torn. I see many futures in my mirror, there are still choices she must take before. Lauriel must decide where her loyalties lie and when she does, she will either save or doom this world."

…

* * *

…

Something was not quite right about the situation. Lauriel found herself standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the private quarters of the lord and lady of Lothlórien and for some odd reason, could not remember how she got there. She looked around and found no one, not even the leaves on the ground stirred. The city felt devoid of life and this unnerved her.

The noise of gun shots boomed through the air suddenly, making Lauriel collapse to the ground in effort to avoid being hit. Her eyes flashed and she stiffened as the gunfire continued, but sounding more distant as the seconds painfully ticked by. When nothing around her exploded or shattered, she cautiously stood and peered up the stairs. The sound came from above and she hastened forward. Marines did not run away from gunfire, they ran towards it. Had someone stolen her weapons? Were they attacking the lord and lady? Adrenaline coursed through Lauriel as she took the steps two at a time and paused when she entered the home. The room looked deserted, abandoned to a layer of dust and time that no one had protected it against. Her feet made crunching noises as she stepped on fallen parchment and clusters of leaves brought in through the empty windows and doorway. The noise of gun shots drew her from the room and into another familiar one.

"Of course," Lauriel slumped in relief when she came upon the room with the pillar. However, her concern returned when the noise continued and the Lady Galadriel did not reveal herself. Growing ever more afraid of what she would find, Lauriel slowly moved forward until she stood by the bowl's edge and peered at the water's surface.

The water was tainted red and revealed a grim scene. Men and women aimed the weapons at orcs and trolls who raced towards them with roars and screeches. Her countrymen wore their fatigues as they held their positions, firing freely and with deadly precision on the monsters that attacked. Their bullets tore through the enemy's ranks, bodies falling at alarming rates but still the orcs and trolls pressed forward. They fell, their swords and shields completely useless against the onslaught of bullets, grenades, and… The entire room seemed to shake abruptly. Lauriel jumped back as water sloshed from the bowl as a bomb was dropped from above and exploded in the midst of monsters. The red liquid stained the floor below and some splashed onto the white tunic Lauriel wore. It was too heavy to be water, she now realized and Lauriel bent down. Two fingers dipped into the fallen liquid and she gasped as the texture was thick and sticky.

"Blood?" She heard the screams of men and women, forcing herself to stand up again and watch the water again. The battle raged on for several more seconds and then the dust and dirt settled, revealing the modern soldiers lifting their weapons in the air. They shouted in victory, walking forward in the field and over the corpses of thousands of monsters. Lauriel began to feel joy- her people would free Middle Earth from Sauron. With their help, evil would no longer threaten her friends and their kingdoms. Men, elves, dwarves, and hobbits alike would be saved!

Her brow furrowed slightly. Where were the races of Middle Earth? Why was it only her countrymen fighting? Almost sensing her questions, the scene vanished and was replaced with a new one. She immediately recognized the three elves who stood with fierce expressions. Lord Elrond and his sons wore their armor and held their swords in hand, ready to face a threat that clearly approached. Lord Elrond shouted orders and the army of elves that waited behind him stood to attention, preparing for battle. They served as a physical barrier to the city's entrance. Had Sauron turned his eyes onto Rivendell? Is this why the elves hadn't helped her people? Were the races all busy facing battles of their own?

When the mirror began to move in the direction the elves watched, Lauriel expected a horde of orcs and goblins, perhaps even wraiths. So when she found herself watching rank upon rank of modern soldiers marching down the valley paths, her eyes widened. They were a ghastly sight. Men and women alike stared at the elves coldly, some with outright hostility, and worse, had their rifles ready.

"Will you not leave our lands in peace?" Lord Elrond shouted as the army of modern era men descended.

An army general led them and came to a halt, the soldiers behind him forming ranks and those who did not fit onto the ground level remained higher on the path. They all raised their rifles, rocket launchers, and various weaponry at the elves. No one fired and the general clicked his tongue. He was a man Lauriel had never met before and the way in which he smiled at Lord Elrond, someone she respected as a father, made her skin crawl.

"We gave you freaks a chance for peace and you rejected it," The general said. "You wouldn't give us what we wanted when we asked nicely and now… Now we're taking it forcefully."

Elladan stepped forward, snarling, "You fools! There is no secret to immortality. We are born with it, it is not something we can give you!"

"Ah, perhaps not. However our scientists seem to think the key is in your DNA and the more… specimens we have, the faster they'll figure it out and lucky for us, you and your city will provide more than enough samples."

"We will die before allowing you to experiment on us!" Elrohir declared in disgust.

The general grinned, "Who said anything about the specimens needing to be alive? Goodbye freaks. This land is ours now. FIRE!"

The blood crept over the brim of the bowl and fell onto the floor as a red, scarlet waterfall. Lauriel screamed as elves fell, a bullet blasting its way through Lord Elrond's head before he could even blink. She fell backwards, her white tunic turning red as she fell into the bloody pool. Her body bent as she vomited, sickened by the nightmare she'd just witnessed. She had to get away from here. The betrayal- so much death and blood could not be real. Where was Lady Galadriel? Where was Haldir? Why hadn't they warned the others what her people were going to do? Lauriel ran from the room and out of the residence, nearly tumbling down the stairs in her haste to find the others. She sprinted through the familiar paths, encountering no one and was dismayed to see the lanterns throughout the city unlit. She screamed names of loved ones and passed the dining hall, which was left in a state of disarray with upturned tables and broken dishes. Finally, Lauriel came upon the lower levels of the city and just as she bounded towards the stables, the flash of golden hair caught her attention. She peered over the edge, expected to see elves walking on the forest below…

She found elves, but they were not walking. They were not doing anything nor would they ever. Laying below her was a sea of bodies, golden and silver hair spattered with red. A massive hole had been dug in the earth and the corpses of executed elves thrown haphazardly within. The dirt had not even been placed over them, revealing an ugly view for the city above. "No…" Lauriel whispered, recognizing the circular shape of bullet holes in their foreheads. Her eyes jumped from face to face, her brain unable to comprehend the horror and- "NO!" She sobbed, collapsing against the wooden rail. Her eyes had found him. Haldir lay lifeless, his hair half-covering his face and his chest riddled with bullet wounds. Next to him was Tiriel, whose head rested against the feet of a silent Rumil. Unable to see anyone else, Lauriel shut her eyes.

"Please," She gasped for breath. "Please let this be a nightmare. Please…"

The Valar answered her pleas and the world spun away, leaving Lauriel in a world of darkness. Light began to creep from the edges of her vision and she suddenly felt heavy. With great effort, Lauriel moved and realized the weight was her own body. Her eyes snapped open and Lauriel felt something soft press against her cheek.

Tiriel sat on the edge of her bed, wiping tears away from her face. The elleth appeared slightly panicked and said, "She's awake now. You can let go."

"Lauriel," A masculine voice said gently. "You are safe mellon, I am here."

She turned to see Legolas standing over her, his hands over her arms. They held her limbs down, pinned against the mattress. It took her several seconds to understand that she must have been flinging or moving from her terrible dreams. Taking a deep breath, she croaked, "Are we in Lothlórien?"

"Of course," Legolas released his grip and leaned away, a concerned look softening his striking features.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, her eyes darting between Tiriel and Legolas, terrified of the answer.

"Four days," Tiriel answered. "The healers were able to heal your wounds within a few hours, but the internal healing took longer."

"What is it?" Legolas took her face into his hands gently, his palms warm against her cheeks. "You are pale."

"W-What's happened while I've been asleep?" She demanded, ignoring his question.

Alarmed at the ferocity behind her words, Legolas dropped his hands and responded, "Nothing for you to worry about. There were a few orcs who tried to enter but the guards were prepared. Do not fret, all is well. Please, rest-"

"R-Rest," Lauriel whispered in disbelief. She would find no rest after the things she saw. "Could someone get the healers? I wish to go home."

Tiriel glided away at the request, leaving Legolas to stare at her with a questioning look. "Home?" He asked slowly.

"Yes," She said annoyed. "If I am to be imprisoned to a bed, I'd rather be back in the privacy of my own flet."

Relief washed over his features, making her frown. "What?"

"Nothing," He said, a dazzling smile lighting his face.

"No, tell me," She insisted.

Legolas paused and then said, still smiling, "I did not know which home you meant, but I am glad it is one within this world and not another."

Even though a small part of her screamed in outrage at her inadvertent betrayal, Lauriel found herself returning the smile. Perhaps it would not be so difficult to choose, not when someone smiled like that at her.

…

* * *

…

Even from outside the flet, he could hear the thumps and rapid footsteps. Haldir raised his hand to knock on the door and his knuckles brushed against the wood, but stopped when he heard raised voices from within.

"Stop!" A familiar feminine voice said in a pleading tone. "You should be resting!"

"I'm fine," Another voice snapped back. A smile tugged at his lips. He could see her stubborn expression in his mind, he knew it better than anyone. In fact, Haldir was so familiar with her that he let his hand drop slowly. It saddened him that he had nearly knocked. Lauriel trusted few people to enter her home without the polite knock and before their fight, he had been one of them. Before her fight, things had been different. That had been four nights ago and he had spent every waking moment thinking of her. So when word reached him that she was awake and in her flet, he wasted no time in paying her a visit. His fingers wrapped around the door knob and turned it, opening the door silently. Within he found the front room empty and after closing the door behind him, strode towards the bedroom. Haldir made his footsteps fall heavy, creaking on the wooden floor so that the two elleths would not be alarmed at his presence. A head popped into the doorway, dark hair falling so that it covered her face momentarily.

Light eyes narrowed at him and Haldir slowed. "Oh," Lauriel observed. "It's only you. Come to order me around too?"

A flicker of anger rose in him, but the Marchwarden ignored the jab. She was still angry with him and he did not blame her. Having spoken with his brothers on the matter, Haldir knew to approach the elleth with the patience he normally lacked. He merely shook his head, cautious. "No, I am here to see how you are."

Lauriel's terse expression softened slightly, but she remained guarded. "I'm fine. The healers released me and-"

"You were unconscious for four days!" Tiriel appeared in the doorway with her arms crossed. "They told you to rest and-"

"My head doesn't even hurt," Lauriel said straightening up. With more of her body coming into view, Haldir frowned at the strange leather boots in her hands. After a moment, he recognized them as the pair she wore when she first arrived in Middle Earth.

His frowned deepened, "What are you doing with those?"

Tiriel sighed dramatically while Lauriel beamed, her face brightening. Whatever anger she felt for him was momentarily forgotten as she answered, "Packing of course!"

"Packing," Haldir repeated, disbelieving. She disappeared back into the bedroom and Tiriel gave the Marchwarden an exasperated look.

"She will not listen to reason," The librarian whispered harshly.

It wasn't until he fully entered the bedroom did Haldir feel his stomach drop. There were clothes and supplies strewn everywhere, covering the bed, vanity, and floor. His eyes inspected the items, many were things he did not recognize or understand because they were from another world and like her weapons, Lauriel kept them hidden away. On the bed lay two large packs and Lauriel hurriedly rolled a shirt and shoved it inside one.

"Where are you going?" His mouth felt dry.

Lauriel ran about the room in a craze, grabbing things at random and dropping them on the bed. "Back to my world. The rover proves there's a way and now that they know I'm here it's just a matter of time until-"

"Lauriel," Haldir said.

"Until they come for me and I'll have to be ready because-"

"Lauriel," He said again.

"Because who knows how long the door will stay open and I will not miss my chance to-"

"Lauriel!" He shouted, making the brunette jump in place.

The clothes she held in her arms fell to the ground and she winced, "What?!"

"What if they never return?"

Her face was stunned as she stared at him in silence. Tiriel, always the gentler, spoke up, "What Haldir means to say is, you cannot give up on your life here."

The stunned expression transformed into one filled with hurt and fury. Lauriel bent down and picked up the clothes, defiantly dumping them into the bags. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Haldir and Tiriel locked eyes and the elleth took over, sensing the Marchwarden's uncertainty. She stepped forward, leaning against the bedpost. "Lauriel… We do not want to see you hurt again. It took you years to accept your life here and-"

"And I made a life here," The Marine cut her off, standing straighter. "I'm grateful for it, I truly am, but you both know I've been looking for a way home since my first day here."

Haldir's hands clenched into fists, "But you _are_ home, can't you see that?"

Lauriel's gaze fell on him, her eyes burning so brightly that the brown hues looked golden. They pierced through him and Haldir struggled not to look away as she said coldly, "Am I?"

Tiriel gasped softly, hurt by this. Her arms fell limp to her sides, "How can you even say that? To us? Have we not cared for you? Welcomed you into-"

"You have given me a home," Lauriel returned her eyes to Tiriel, releasing Haldir from the spell and his shoulders fell. "There is no doubting your kindness and generosity, but we all know that I don't belong here. I'm a freak, neither elf nor man. There is no place for someone like me in this world and worse, I'm a danger to everyone I care about. Sauron will not stop until he has the ring and me. I must return to my own world so I can protect you."

"You act as if the fate of this world rests solely on your shoulders," Haldir half-shouted. Despite his talks with his brothers and his days of readying himself for this conversation, his patience broke and his passionate nature flared. He crossed the room, paying no heed to the clothes and things he stepped on. His hands fell onto the very shoulders he spoke of and shook them slightly, frustrated. "You fool, you beautiful fool. It is _not_ your responsibility to save our world! There is a war coming, but do not forget you are not the only soldier in it. We fight with you, we will protect you!"

Lauriel looked away, "You do not understand."

"I may not know how this war will end or if your people will find you, but I do know that you are not alone."

"I AM ALONE!" She screamed, pushing him away. "You're wrong Haldir. The fate of Middle Earth is in my hands."

It was his turn to be stunned. The blood drained from his face as he whispered, "W-What?"

"I saw things," Lauriel wrapped her arms around herself as she involuntarily shivered. "Before I woke up, I saw what will happen to this world if I stay. I saw myself captured by Sauron and felt him… I felt him torture me until I broke. I saw him destroy this world."

"It was only a dream," Tiriel murmured, her voice pained. "Lauriel, you may be right. Your people may find you before Sauron can even-"

"I saw that future too," Lauriel's voice cracked. "If you know what my world was capable of, you'd hate me."

"We could never hate you," Haldir immediately said. He yearned to touch her, but the way Lauriel clung to herself prevented him from moving.

A cold laugh escaped her lips. "Oh, yes you would. You hate mortals more than anyone Haldir, you know them to be greedy, liars, and manipulative."

He shook his head, "You proved me wrong. You showed me that men can-"

"You were right," She whispered. "They will come and they may take me home, but they will never leave Middle Earth alone. They will destroy this planet, in ways that even Sauron couldn't. Your lands will be conquered, races slaughtered, and resources stolen. They-" Lauriel paused and corrected herself, "_We_ have done it before. When we discovered a new continent, we enslaved the people living there and took it for ourselves. Middle Earth is the next continent."

Tiriel sat on the bed, unable to stand after such a declaration. "B-But," The elleth struggled for words. "But they will listen to you! You can prevent such a-"

"No, I can't."

No one argued with her, both of the elves knowing that this was beyond their comprehension. Lauriel never lied to them, her blunt honesty notorious amongst the elves, and they knew that if she said she could not stop such atrocities, she meant it. Haldir shut his eyes, wishing he could unhear the words.

"All is lost then," Tiriel whispered hoarsely.

"Not exactly."

Haldir's eyes snapped open and he watched as Lauriel paced around the room, speaking more to herself than them. "Let's say the door stays open long enough and I return to my world… I may not be able to stop an invasion, but they can't invade if there's no door right? I'll get access to the lab and destroy the door before the attacks begin or least damage it."

"Surely your rulers will punish you?" Haldir challenged.

"Of course they will," She responded, still pacing. "I'll spend the rest of my life in jail but that doesn't matter. What is one life of imprisonment for the safety of an entire world?"

"And if the door does not remain open?"

Her pacing stopped suddenly and Lauriel sighed heavily, "Then Middle Earth will face only one war instead of two. I'll remain here and fight with you against Sauron."

"You speak as if you have no choice in the matter." When she did not speak, Haldir grit his teeth. "You made the choice to fight against him and more importantly, you decided to make a life here."

"Did I not just say I'll fight against him?" She bit out.

Tiriel bit her lip, "We are worried for you Lauriel. It took you years to finally make the choice to truly make a life for yourself instead of scouring the lands searching for a sign. It has taken more than a decade for this… thing you call rover to appear. What if it takes another decade to return? Perhaps a century? Will you waste away, always waiting for another sign?"

"That is no way to live," Haldir hesitantly stepped forward. "We wish for you to be happy. We care about you. I care about you."

A few moments passed and Tiriel's eyes darted between the other two elves present. She cleared her throat awkwardly and left the room, mumbling an excuse that went unheard. Left alone, Haldir took another step forward and gained confidence when Lauriel did not step away. "I will always care for you, whether you are mortal or immortal in this world or in another."

"Stop-"

"Nothing will ever change the way I feel for you. If you think for a moment that-"

"Stop, please," She pleaded.

Haldir ignored her and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her, "I wish I could shield you from these responsibilities and the dangers from this world and others, but I cannot. That does not mean you face them alone Lauriel, never forget that."

Her arms did not embrace him, they remained across her torso and clung to her own body. She did allow her head to rest against his chest as she struggled to form coherent thoughts. Too many emotions flooded through her, making it difficult to know what to say and how to feel. Finally, she voiced a question she desperately wanted to know the answer to. "What am I supposed to do? Pretend the rover never came?"

His arms tightened around her and Haldir rested his chin on the top of her head, something he had never done before. Lauriel normally stood tall enough so that his chin only reached her nose, but she was hunched inward, lost and afraid. He wanted to tell her yes, to forget her world and remain forever in his, but even if it were an option, he could not lie to her. With a heavy heart he said, "No, you must not forget it or lose hope for your world. Hope is both beautiful and powerful, it is what makes you strong, but it can make you weak if you allow it to blind you. Do not let this sign distract you from the war already at hand. We must fight one battle at a time and right now, the ring is the most pressing matter."

She withdrew her head and gave him a suspicious look, "Are you saying this because you wish me to stay for you?"

He chose his words very carefully, "No, but I will not lie. Losing you is my greatest fear."

"Haldir, I cannot give you what you want."

"Y-You have decided then?"

"I have," She said, sadly. "I am a different person now. I may not know who I am and what world I will end up in, but I do know that I am not the one for you."

"Is this because of the rover?" His voice sounded eerily calm.

"No, I have felt this way for a long time. I lost myself and I think I'm finally starting to figure out who I am. Whether I'm elf or woman, I will fight for what is right and knowing that I am a soldier for good against evil is enough for me. You're right about the ring, I need to focus on the war that we know is coming, not one that might be, but how can I just sit here and not scour every inch of the forest looking for the door again? I'll go crazy."

"You are not the type to stay idle," Haldir released her with a small and sad smile.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked meekly.

The Marchwarden considered her question for a moment, then shook his head. "I cannot change the way you feel and I care too much for our friendship to ruin it with petty anger."

"I am sorry, truly." She rubbed her forehead, "The last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I have made mistakes," Haldir said calmly. "And unfortunately, they turned you away. I am a fool."

Lauriel did not know why her mind forced the question out of her mouth then, but it did. "Why did you dance with Arasinya? I thought you disliked her."

He did not seem surprised by her inquiry and his face hardened. "Like I said, I have made mistakes. I allowed jealousy to clear my judgement. When you danced with others, I did not know what do. Rúmil suggested dancing with Lady Arasinya to catch your attention."

Despite the situation, Lauriel chuckled. "You know better than to take advice from Rúmil."

"A lesson I have learned once again," Haldir said, chuckling as well. Their mirth lightened the mood and Lauriel felt hope that their friendship could be restored. It seemed Haldir did to because he introduced another topic, eager to abandon the first. "I suggest you find something to distract you. It is a waste of your time and abilities to search the forest when the patrols can do that for you. I will give orders that each team is to routinely check the ground for strange tracks. If the metal creature returns, we will know it."

"A distraction…" Lauriel's arms relaxed, grateful to have normal conversation again. "I think I know something to keep me busy for the time being."

Pleased to see her less panicked, Haldir asked, "What is it? Basket weaving, tailoring, or perhaps singing?"

She wrinkled her nose at his joke. "Of course not. No, I am going to improve my fighting skills."

"Ah, would you like me to help you? I can reduce my days at the border to accommodate-"

Lauriel rubbed her neck, uncomfortably. "Thank you, but someone has already offered."

"Prince Legolas." He did not pose it as a question, but a hard fact. When she silently nodded in affirmation, Haldir forced himself to keep his cool composure, but felt himself losing control.

"I'm sorry Haldir. His form is very different from anything I've seen before, I think it would be beneficial to learn from him. It has nothing to do with what happened between us-"

"I am glad that you will have something to keep you busy. If you ever require my help, please ask. Now, I must relay your health to my brothers, they have been asking nonstop about you." Quickly, he made his exit before Lauriel could see his facial muscles collapse or the shiny glaze to his eyes. No one, not even she, saw him like this. He passed Tiriel, who sat quietly on an armchair in the front room, without a word and escaped the flet.

…

* * *

…

Frodo and Sam sat together on one of the several logs around the fire. In their hands were bowls filled with salad and fruit, but the food remained untouched for the moment. Their attention was currently claimed by their companion, who walked nervously around the encampment.

"If he keeps that up," Sam murmured, "He'll dig a hole in the ground!"

The gardener reddened when the elf froze, his head tilting slightly towards them, and stopped his pacing. Realizing that elves could hear practically everything, Sam began to pick at his food, embarrassed at being caught. Frodo chuckled, glancing between the other hobbit and Legolas who after several moments, resumed his pacing once more. Just as Frodo began to eat his food as well, Gimli stood up with a grunt and marched towards the blond prince.

"She'll visit soon enough, you know."

Legolas stopped, facing Gimli and nodded tightly. "Yes, for now she must rest, as the healers said."

"Something tells me that Lady Lauriel will not take kindly to remaining in bed any longer," The dwarf said with a knowing smile. "Not when she has better things to do, like visit you. Why she likes you pointy ears is a mystery though."

That made the elf smile, despite his anxiety. "Despite what you may think, I do have friends dwarf."

"I don't think I'd call her a _friend_," Gimli snorted.

Legolas' eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? Is she angry with me? I must go see-"

In a bold move, the dwarf reached out and grabbed the elf by the arm. "Calm yourself. She's not angry with you so there's no need to go chasing her down."

"Then what-"

"Forget about what I said, in fact why don't you forget about the lass for a bit and come sit with the rest of us? Your pacing is driving the others mad!"

Legolas glanced over at the fire and sure enough, several pairs of eyes were watching him warily. He flushed slightly, not realizing this his actions caused further concern to the already tired group. Their nights and days were not filled with the calm rest they had initially hoped for. The whispers of the coming war and growing darkness were inescapable. When Aragorn had shared news that a patrol had fought off an orc attack just the day before, the fellowship had fell quiet. No one looked forward to leaving the safety of the forest with such attacks awaiting them. Not wanting to add to their growing fear, Legolas forced himself to calm down. Perhaps the dwarf was right- Something that rarely happened. Not wanting to spend the rest of the evening worrying about a certain elleth, Legolas tipped his head at Gimli who immediately dropped his hand. The two returned to the fire where Aragorn and Boromir conversed quietly and the others listened, but Legolas struggled to put his pointy ears to the task.

...

…

Within the wooden trunk were two efficiently packed bags, a rifle, and a pistol. Inside these bags were the modern tools and belongings of First Lieutenant Lauren Harris and it was Lauriel's duty to keep them locked away until… Until the unlikely need for them arose. She stood tall, her hands resting on her hips as she stared long and hard at the wooden exterior of the trunk. Could she do it? Could she really put her whole life from that world on pause for the sake of her life here? Lauriel closed her eyes, inhaling deeply as the visions from her unconscious days flew past her eyelids. The crimson color of hot, dripping liquid made her eyes snap open.

Yes.

The answer was yes. She not only could do it, but needed to, for the sake of Middle Earth. Without stopping to think any further, Lauriel bent forward and snapped the lock in place. She pushed the trunk until it was out of sight and beneath her bed, then quickly left the room feeling strangely relieved but empty at the same time. Tiriel, who sat waiting on her favorite armchair stood up slowly.

"Is it done?" Her friend asked.

"Yes."

Tiriel exhaled softly, "You have made the right decision."

"I hope so," Lauriel said before clapping her hands together. "Alright, there will be no more talk of rovers or other words. Let us leave it all behind." She began to walk towards the door but was forced to stop when Tiriel jumped forward and blocked the way. "What are you doing?"

The librarian sniffed, "You are supposed to be resting!"

"When I said leave it behind," Lauriel thrust her thumb over her shoulder and in the direction of the bedroom. "I meant it literally. I need to get away from here, it's absolutely suffocating."

"Then perhaps we can rest in my home," Tiriel suggested as she moved out of the way and allowed Lauriel to pass. Once they were outside, Lauriel took a deep breath and let the cool, clean air fill her lungs. Perhaps it was sentimental and silly to think it, but she felt the air cleanse her. After years of self-induced angst and sorrow, she had a fresh start before her. Lauriel knew that as she left her flet and the trunk behind, she moved forward with an identity. She knew who she was and what she must do, but more importantly she knew what she _wanted._

"You go ahead, I want to see someone first."

"Lauriel…" Her friend said in a warning tone, knowing exactly who that someone was.

"I won't tire myself out, there will be no physical exertion," Lauriel held her hands up in a surrendering manner. "Promise!"

"Fine, I will see you shortly then," Tiriel turned away and then paused. Glancing over her shoulder she said quietly, "For what it is worth, I am saddened that you told Haldir no. He would have made a fine husband for you."

Surprised by the sudden change of topic, Lauriel bit her lip. "I… I am sorry to disappoint you but I can't help the way I feel."

"The heart is a strange thing," Was all Tiriel said before she walked away.

Yes it is, Lauriel agreed as she watched the other elleth retreat. She knew it would be awkward with her friends and the city would be abuzz with gossip when word spread, but none of that mattered. There was a war coming and Lauriel would be damned if she let the opinions of others bring her down. After Tiriel vanished down the path, Lauriel turned and walked in the opposite direction. The stairs and wooden bridges led her through a zig zag until she came upon the camp of the fellowship. As she approached, she could hear Gimli's rough laughter and and Aragorn's voice narrating a story. She recognized it as a popular elvish tale and politely waited behind a tree for the man to finish. She leaned against the trunk and listened as the story drew close to the end, but the sounds of light footsteps caught her attention. Just as she turned her neck, Legolas appeared with a knowing smile.

"Hiding are we?" He murmured.

"I didn't want to interrupt," She whispered back and they stared at each other, both smiling.

After a few moments, he cleared his throat, "Are you alright?"

She elbowed him, "What did I say about asking me that?"

Legolas chuckled quietly, "I apologize. What I meant is how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, no pain whatsoever. I feel a little tired, but nothing a good night's sleep can't handle."

"Oi!" A rough voice yelled, "What are you doing over there Legolas? Talking to a tree? Elves!"

Winking at Legolas, Lauriel pushed off the trunk and moved out into the open. "I've been called many things in my life Gimli, but never tree. I don't know how I feel about it."

The dwarf let out a boom of laughter, standing up hastily as did the rest of the fellowship. "Good to see you lassie!"

"Lady Lauriel!" Sam exclaimed, "You're awake!"

Boromir reached her first and he hugged her so tightly that Lauriel felt the air knocked out of her momentarily. "It is good to see you my friend," The man said as he released her.

"You too," She clapped his shoulder, catching her breath.

Gimli crossed his arms and with a triumphant smirk said, "I knew you couldn't stay away long."

The other members of the fellowship drew around her and she beamed at them. "How could I resist the company of you fine gentlemen?"

The dwarf glanced at the blond elf who joined the group, "Don't you mean gentle_man_?"

"What?" Lauriel said hesitantly, making sure her eyes didn't stray to a certain blond elf.

"Never mind," Gimli waved her off. "We are glad to see you up and lively again."

"How's your head? Legolas said you hit it quite hard," Aragorn inquired.

Slightly embarrassed, she tapped her head experimentally, "Good as new, not even a bruise left. Sorry to interrupt your story by the way."

The man shrugged, "I had just finished when Gimli called out. Boromir was going to tell a story next but-"

"Oh please do!" Lauriel turned to the Gondorian. "I have read and heard many Elvin tales, but never one from Gondor. Do you mind if I join? I can't stay long but I can't miss out on such an opportunity."

Boromir grinned at her, "I would be honored for your company. Now which sort of tale does the lady seek? One filled with romance and love? Or perhaps a deadly tale of betrayal?"

"How about a hero tale where good triumphs over evil?" She suggested. "I think we could all use one of those."

His eyes darkened a bit, "Aye. We could."

They all moved towards the fire again which burned brightly as night descended onto the forest. Lauriel sat down on a log and was glad to watch Legolas sit on the other half of the wood. Their arms brushed against each other and she felt a pleasant tingle rush up her skin. When he did not break the contact, Lauriel relaxed and allowed some of her weight onto him. Legolas simply looked down at her with a gentle smile but looked away when Boromir began to speak.

"Many years ago in my city there lived a man…" The Gondorian started his tale dramatically. While Lauriel knew the man to possess great warrior skills, his storytelling ability was just as impressive. He knew when to pause and for how long, his voice dropped or rose perfectly, and Lauriel watched in amusement as the hobbits were drawn into the tale to the point of hypnotism. It was a good story, but Lauriel could not help but feel distracted by the elf who sat close beside her. His presence was electrifying in a way she had never realized before. Then again, she'd been blind to many things. Now, it was as if a blindfold had been lifted and the world began to make sense again. She knew her name, where her loyalty lay, and thankfully, what her feelings were. As much as it may complicate her already hectic life, her feelings towards the blue-eyed elf were undeniable. As the story came to a close and the hero ultimately was victorious, Lauriel leaned over and whispered, "Meet me by the lake at dawn."

Legolas subtly glanced at her, his eyes full of curiosity, but still he nodded. Just as he opened his mouth, presumably to ask why, Boromir ended his tale and the fellowship clapped in appreciation. Politely, Lauriel faced forward again and joined in the clapping. As it died away, Lauriel stood up and saluted the group, "Thank you for allowing me to join. Enjoy your night everyone."

"You're not staying?" Pippin frowned, "Merry and I were about to share a story from the Shire."

"Really? Damn. I'd love to stay but I promised Tiriel I'd be quick. She'll have my head if I don't rest."

The hobbit looked alarmed at this, "Lady Tiriel? But she seems so nice…"

Lauriel grinned cheekily, "No matter what race, all women have a dangerous side. Beware master hobbit!"

Her warning made the others laugh and on that happy note, Lauriel said one last goodnight and left the clearing. Just as she began the climb up the nearest staircase she heard Gimli say, "Didn't I tell you she'd come to see you pointy ears?"

…

* * *

…

Sleep came easily that night and fortunately for Lauriel, brought no dreams with it. When she awoke, she lay in bed for several minutes staring contently out the dark window. Despite waking earlier than planned, she felt well rested. Eventually she climbed out of the bed and readied herself. She debated on bringing her bow and arrows, but decided against it. If Legolas required them in her training, they could always come back to retrieve them. In one of her most comfortable tunics, Lauriel quietly closed the door to her flet and stepped into the silent city. The magical lights were bright as always, their strange hue reminding her once again of starlight. Her footsteps were nimble and quick, carefully passing the homes of slumbering elves until she came to the edge of the lake.

The sun had yet to make any appearance, but Legolas already stood there waiting. He stood facing the water, his back to her and hands clasped together behind him. She knew he already heard her approach, but he made no indication of it as she drew closer.

"You're early," He said without looking back.

"Apparently not early enough. Did you even sleep?" Lauriel came to stand beside him and studied his face. There were no bags under his eyes or traces of exhaustion like she'd seen in Mirkwood.

Legolas chuckled, "Yes, I slept well. Did you?"

She nodded, "Slept like a rock."

He raised an eyebrow at the expression, but made no comment about it. He simply accepted it as another strange saying as he accepted many things. "Why did you ask me here?" He said after several moments.

"When we hunted, you offered to show me how to fight like you. I'd like to accept that offer if it still stands."

Legolas' expression brightened, "Of course it does."

"Great! Now where did you want to go? Would the training field suffice?"

"Are there trees there?"

"No, it is a clearing within the city limits."

"I would like to teach you how to use your surroundings, such as trees, to your advantage. They are quite useful for flips and jumps," Legolas explained. "Do you know of a space in the forest?"

"There's a small clearing off one of the paths. Come, I'll show you."

It was not a long walk and the path they traveled down was a popular one. In fact, the clearing she spoke of was often used for picnics or small gatherings. When they arrived, she watched as the prince studied the clearing.

"This will do very nicely," He said eyeing the nearby trees. They varied in size, some small enough for a child to climb with ease while others were tall with giant trunks. Legolas turned to her and said, "Now tell me of your training. You said it is different from my form?"

She ran her fingers through her freed hair and briefly described the martial arts and combat training she'd received. At the end she concluded, "I can tackle and wrestle, but ask me do backflip and I'll fail miserably."

"We shall fix that," Legolas replied confidently. "Now, let's first begin with a front roll…"

Several hours later and with many hilariously terrible attempts, Lauriel achieved a cartwheel and with Legolas' help, a very wobbly back flip. He had to stand with her as she did it, his arms pushing her torso to add to her momentum and catching her as she landed. It was shaky, but at least it was a start.

"One more," The prince directed.

"Okay." Lauriel crouched, making sure to keep her arms loose as her teacher instructed. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself to fight the natural instinct to keep her feet on the ground and pushed upwards. Her back arched as she flew up and backwards. Strong hands hovered over her back, applying just the right pressure to keep her flip on course and back at the optimal angle. Her vision was momentarily blurred by a wall of black hair, but her ponytail fell back into place as she braced and landed. Her feet planted firmly in the grass again, but her upper body struggled. Lauriel's arms flung out and she nearly fell over, but arms caught her.

"Steady now," Legolas said in amusement.

She clicked her tongue, "Damn. I really thought I had it that time."

"You were close. I barely had to help you that time."

"Except on the landing," She muttered.

Legolas released her. "I will admit, your landings still need some improvement."

"I'll keep practicing. What would you like to do next? You mentioned using the trees?"

"Well, I don't think I can teach you… More like show you." Legolas gave her a wry smile. "Think you're up to some tree jumping?"

She raised an eyebrow, "You didn't forget that I'm normally a guard here right? We live in those trees."

He laughed, "Alright. Would you like to wait until tomorrow? Or shall we continue?"

"If you don't mind, let's keep going." She twirled around, watching the greenery spin before her eyes. "I don't know… But I just woke up this morning feeling amazing. I just feel so… alive."

The blond elf watched, his blue eyes transfixed on the spinning elleth. Her black hair was fascinating to watch in the early afternoon light. It seemed to repel the sunlight, giving off a glow unlike any other he'd seen before. It seemed that everything, even her hair, about Lauriel rebelled against this world and yet… beautifully thrived. His features softened as she continued to spin, her head thrown back and soft laughter filling the clearing. It was a rare display of the playful, feminine side to Lauriel and Legolas was grateful for her trust. His feet moved forward before he could stop them and soon his hands were reaching out, stopping her spinning. His right hand fingers laced themselves through hers and his left hand caught her shoulder. They stood face to face and Lauriel froze as she felt his eyes search her features.

"Your eyes," He murmured. "They look different."

"T-They do?"

"They are brighter," He leaned in, his hand dancing over her skin and coming to rest on her neck. His palm was rough, the skin hardened by years of fighting and handling weapons, but it made her skin burn all the same. He seemed oblivious to her reaction to his proximity, attention focused on only her eyes. After a long moment, his eyes widened, "The Valar have strange ways."

"Why do you say that?"

Instead of answering her question, he asked his own. "Why did you choose the name Lauriel?"

"Because it sounded like my real-" She shook her head and corrected, "My _old_ name. I will never forget who I was and it seemed wrong to abandon Lauren."

"Do you know what it means?"

"Of course."

"Lauriel… Your eyes are gold." He stared at her, waiting for her reaction.

"What?" She felt her fingers tighten around his and her free hand came up to her face, wishing she could hold a mirror. "In the sunlight you mean?"

Legolas stepped away, but did not let go of her hand, "There is a stream nearby is there not?"

"Yes, this way." She led him there, mind reeling at what he had just told her. Surely he meant her brown eyes looked golden in the light? He had known her when her dark, muddy eyes had complimented her tan skin. Her eyes had changed greatly since then, but remained undoubtedly brown. Legolas did not offer any more explanation as he allowed her to pull him along, not complaining at her rushed manner. They came to the water and Lauriel let go at last, kneeling by the creek and peering down. Although the water was discolored by the dirt and leaves, she could see her reflection well enough in the current to recognize that bright golden orbs, not brown, stared back.

"W-What?" Her voice came out hoarse. "That's not possible…"

Leoglas kneeled beside her, "Your eyes were not like this yesterday."

"I brushed my hair at the vanity last night," She whispered, still staring at her impossible reflection. "They were brown. Do you think anything else changed? Do I look paler to you?" Anxiously she twisted her neck to peer at herself from different angles. It was only then did she pay attention to her ears. "L-Legloas?"

"Yes?" He frowned, not understanding why she suddenly appeared terrified.

"Do my ears look strange to you?"

He looked to the ear exposed to him and tilted his head, inspecting it. "No…" He said cautiously. "It looks perfectly fine to me."

She sucked in a breath. It took only a moment for Legolas to finally comprehend and his eyes widened. Lauriel had always drawn attention because of her peculiar features. Her slightly tanned skin, barely tipped ears, and mortal curves had always separated her from the other elleths. The fact that her ears, now perfectly elongated and pointed, appeared normal was alarming.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, finally finding his voice again.

Lauriel stared at him, reminding him of a frightened child. Her eyes- now shockingly gold- were wide as she shook her head. "I changed while I was at Mirkwood, you saw that."

"Yes, but not like this."

"No," She agreed quietly, looking away. "Not like this."

He disliked seeing her doubt and fear. Legolas reached out and pulled the elleth to him, her head resting against his chest. "Do not be afraid mellon. It seems that the Valar have not quite finished with you yet, but I will be here with you."

"Too many things are changing," Her whisper was muffled. "I don't know if I can handle any more surprises."

"I know that it is a shock, but I do not think this is a bad change."

She pulled away slightly, enough to look up at him. "No?"

"No." He said simply.

"I don't look…" She laughed emptily. "I don't know, strange?"

Legolas lifted his hands so that they rested on each side of her face. "You Lauriel," He told her seriously. "Are the strangest creature I have ever met." She flinched and looked down, but his hands forced her to look up again. "But you are the most beautiful elleth I know. I cannot say what may change next, but even if began to grow horns next that would not change."

Her shoulders relaxed and Lauriel's mouth twisted into a smile, "Horns. Really Legolas?"

He smiled back, lowering his arms again. "I doubt the Valar mean to change you into a balrog next, but if they do, I mean it."

Lauriel gave him a wry look, "Why do you care so much? I have so many problems and yet, you're always here to help me."

"That is what friends do."

"Friends," Lauriel repeated the word slowly. "Do you also hold your other friends like this?"

The blond elf looked down and flushed. His arms were around her torso, hands coming together and resting against the small of her back. He held her close to him, their hips touching and faces merely inches away from each other. "Forgive me," He quickly began to loosen his arms and withdraw them. "I did not realize-"

"Legolas," She rested her hands on his arms, keeping them in place. "I am not complaining…"

They stared at each other and the elf scrambled to understand the implications behind her words. He stiffened, "You are not?"

Lauriel smiled softly, feeling a little embarrassed by the whole situation. She had never been a romantic and history proved she preferred a subtle affair, but Lauriel was a different person now. With a spark of courage, Lauriel extended her neck and lifted it upwards. Just before her lips pressed against his skin, Lauriel hesitated but the shocked elf did not stop her as she kissed his cheek dangerously close to his mouth. She let her lips hover, not wanting to pull away and see his expression in case it was full of disgust or anger. After a moment though, she forced herself to pull back and look.

His blue eyes burned, the color more vibrant than she'd ever seen before. Her heart began to thud wildly at the way he continued to stare at her. She couldn't tell how he was feeling, but when his fingers tightened around her, she felt horror creep into her. He was angry, she thought and started to wiggle out of his grasp. "A mistake," She muttered. "It was a mista-"

Before she could even finish the word, lips captured her mouth and Lauriel gasped as fingers suddenly pulled her forward.


	27. Elf Code

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_To all Haldir fans:_ Hi everyone, I know that you were rooting for our favorite Marchwarden but alas, the love triangle could not go on forever. Also, I really want to develop the relationship between Lauriel and Legolas as the war of the ring continues. As for Helm's Deep… You will see…

_Horvath70: _Thank you for the question. She was focused on Haldir because that dream took place in Lothlórien while she was focused on Elrond in Rivendell because they are the main characters in each city respectively. If she had been in Mirkwood Lauriel would be freaking out about seeing a dead Legolas. Again, sorry that Haldir is out of the love triangle!

_TigrisIngris: _Happy Friday!

_missmusicluver:_ YEAAAAAAASSSSSSS indeed!

_Amun Dae_ and _drovitch77: _Thanks for taking the time to review again, always appreciated. As for the height mistake, good catch. I will go back at some point and fix that.

_Ainulindale of Arda: _The devil huh? I've been called many things master dwarf and I cannot say devil is one of them… But hey, I'll take it hehe

_Red Rough:_ Wow, thank you so much for your review. Thank YOU for taking the time to not only read my story but offer your feedback. Hope you like this chapter too.

_Adele:_ I am very excited to continue with this story and reach plot points where I can explore the possibilities that you mention. I like that you emphasis the importance of choice and how Lauriel is developing. It is a relief to hear that I haven't created some perfect robot.

_ATolkienInME:_ It is a huge disappointment when authors abandon their work. Trust me, I will not quit writing. It may take me a while to finish this story because unfortunately, I can't write full time, but I will finish it. FOR ASLAAAAN- Wait, wrong story. Oops.

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**A/N: Shout out to my sister who reads this before I post to help catch typos. She's the one who posts those crazy reviews under 'Hippo' or something similar. (See! I told you I would give you credit. Sheesh!)**

"Are you even paying attention?"

Lauriel froze, knowing she had been caught. Turning back to the elleth who stood beside her, she gave Tiriel a sheepish smile. "Yes?"

"Oh really? Then what was I speaking of?"

"You were saying that Maeron assigned you the task of restoring the maps," Lauriel tried to sound confident. In truth, she had stopped paying attention a while ago, too distracted by a certain elf across the great hall.

Tiriel sighed, "Not even close."

"I'm sorry."

"What ails you? You are not yourself," Her friend assessed her thoughtfully. "Have you spoken to Haldir again?"

"No."

Lauriel allowed her eyes to search the great hall until she found the Marchwarden. He sat with Orophin and his family, smiling softly at his niece. He was oblivious to Lauriel watching him and she was grateful for it. She did not know what she would do if he looked at her. They had not spoken since… Well, since then. They avoided one another, making efforts to remain on opposite sides of the hall. While he sat with his family for dinner, Lauriel ate with the fellowship. While he spoke with the captains, she remained with the rest of the guards. When they saw each other on the same path, they changed routes. It was ridiculous of course, but Lauriel could not bring herself to face him… Not when things had changed with Legolas.

The blond elf surprised her, in a way that few men could. Many viewed the prince as a quiet and thoughtful person, but she was beginning to realize that passion and fervor pulsed beneath. A spike of adrenaline ran through Lauriel, making her shift in place, as she remembered the way he had kissed her… Oh, she had not been kissed like that for many years.

"You cannot avoid him forever."

Guilt overwhelmed her. Here was Tiriel, good and sweet Tiriel, trying to make peace between her and Haldir, but Lauriel could only think of another. She felt wicked for hiding the truth from her friends. "I know," Lauriel pushed off the wall and mumbled, "I need to refill my drink."

Tiriel did not follow her and Lauriel topped off her wine. She took comfort hiding behind the barrels, observing the evening from the shadows. She watched Tiriel join Rumil and sighed. Soon she would need to confide in Tiriel, but she was not ready now… Not yet. Her eyes wandered until they settled once again on the prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas stood to the side of the table where the rest of the fellowship sat. Surrounding the prince were five elleths, wearing elegant and fine gowns that were much too fancy for the evening. They were beautiful, their hair and circlets glowing like halos, and she felt a pang of envy. Lauriel nearly rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Over a decade later and she still compared herself to elleths like an insecure teenager. She drank her wine, forcing away the petty feeling. Besides, she had little reason to compare herself now. Lauriel glanced down at the wrist and hand that held the goblet. Her skin was pale, paler than even her father, and smooth as silk. It was alarming how much her body changed in the past two days. She stayed away as much as possible from her flet, afraid to catch her reflection in her vanity. If she looked, Lauriel did not recognize the elleth that stared back. The only hints of her true heritage were her stark black hair and toned body. Some of her curves and muscles remained, but she was undeniably still a tall and lean elf. The strangest thing of all wasn't her appearance however, but rather how she felt. Lauriel felt stronger than ever, like she could tackle even the biggest Marines, but at the same time light and quick on her feet. Her senses were sharpened and the hum of the trees were constant. It was all so peculiar and alien, but Lauriel finally felt _right._ Things were finally as they were meant to be. She had found her place in this world and perhaps, if she allowed herself to be a foolish romantic, perhaps her place next to an elf.

It was as if he heard her thoughts. Legolas looked up, above the glowing heads of the elleths, and met her gaze. His mouth curved up into a small smile, secretive and only meant for her. She smiled back, raising her goblet to him. After a moment, he returned his attentions to his admirers and Lauriel sipped her wine. The guilt she had felt melted away, replaced with a happiness that she could hardly describe.

She did not go to him. They had not spoken of it, but both seemed to know that keeping what had happened private was best. She did not know his motivations for the withholding the kiss, but hers were fairly obvious. This was Haldir's city, he protected it and would die for these people. It would not be right for her to turn away his rejections and fall into the arms of another so publicly. More importantly, she did not want to hurt her friend more than she already had. Haldir did not deserve that. So, Lauriel kept her distance from the Mirkwood elf, even if it proved difficult at times. The excitement of their… Well, whatever it was between them was electrifying. Their lesson this morning had yielded no results. Between stolen kisses, laughter, and whispering there had been little time to focus on training. The Legolas she saw now was nothing like the elf who had given her false chase in Mirkwood. Gone were ridiculous gifts and flattery he'd flaunted to appease his father. They were replaced by a good and calm natured warrior, who shared stories of battles and times past, and whose touch set her afire.

Realizing she could hide forever, Lauriel straightened the tunic she wore and stepped out into the light. Her hair was pulled back in a singular French braid, her fully pointed ears displayed for all to see. Some people whispered as she past, word spreading of this new development. She ignored them though and weaved her way through the crowd, intending to join a circle of guards but froze when a voice floated through her mind.

"Lauriel…"

This was the first time the Lady Galadriel spoke to her and even though many elves had explained the feeling to her, Lauriel was not prepared for the voice in her mind. Some wine spilled over the goblet's rim and Lauriel hastily wiped her wet hand against her pants, caring little for the stain or smell. Her head snapped towards the front of the hall and there she found both Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel staring at her. Their eyes were not unkind and the lady inclined her slightly before she and her husband stood. The pair left the head table and climbed the stairs behind, up into their home. Lauriel knew she was supposed to follow, but hesitated. In her experience, private audiences with the Elvin leaders never ended well.

A hand pressed against her back and Aragorn appeared at her side. "Come, they wish to speak with us."

She peered at him questioningly. "You can hear her too?"

The man nodded and gave her a little push forward. Lauriel moved and as they passed a table, deposited her goblet onto it. "I did not realize she could reach other races, I thought it was only elves."

"The Lady Galadriel's magic reaches all."

Except for people from other worlds, Lauriel wanted to say but instead remained silent. When she and Aragorn arrived in a study that Lauriel knew all too well, they took seats at the table where the lord and lady already sat.

"I apologize for disrupting your evening," Lord Celeborn began, always the gracious host. "But there are important matters we must discuss."

Lauriel stared, waiting for the worst. However, Lady Galadriel surprised her when she spoke, vocally this time, "Your choices are good and true Lauriel, even if you may hold doubts."

"Choices?"

"I saw many things," Lady Galadriel said ominously. "Many dark things, but as of late, they have vanished. Now, I see hope for this realm and a future where Middle Earth may live free of darkness."

Lauriel shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Do you mean to say that my choices are the reason for that?"

"You disrupted the balance in this realm when you arrived," Lord Celeborn explained, reaching out to take his wife's hand. She took it graciously, smiling softly at Lauriel all the while. "Where you chose to lay your loyalty would either tip the scale in favor of good or evil."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lauriel felt her face flush angrily. "All this time you knew what the consequences were and you didn't say anything? I could have figured things out sooner. I could have-"

"No one but you could have made those choices. Your mind and heart are pure, free of influence or pressure. The Valar have recognized this purity," Lady Galadriel's eyes shifted up and down. "It is why you have finally come into your true nature."

Not liking the direction of this conversation, Lauriel clasped her hands in her lap and said, "You said there were important matters we need to discuss?"

Thankfully, the lord and lady moved on. "We must discuss the future of the fellowship."

Aragorn nodded, "We cannot linger here for much longer."

Lauriel's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Yes, she knew that the fellowship would eventually leave but so soon? She tugged at her fingers nervously, a habit that would stay with her whether she was mortal or immortal, and waited.

"We must decide whether or not Lauriel will depart with you," Lord Celeborn announced.

Her fingers stopped moving instantly. "W-What? Me?"

"Your weapon would offer unparalleled protection for Frodo," Aragorn said calmly. "I have been considering this for a while."

"We have given it careful thought," Lord Celeborn continued. "There are many advantages to you joining the quest."

"Again," Lauriel lifted her hands to cradle her head in frustration. "No one thought of speaking to me first?"

Lord Celeborn ignored her irritation. "With your skills and weapons, the fellowship would gain a capable warrior. Most compelling however, if your resistance against magic. The ring would not affect you as it does others."

Aragorn spun in his seat, "You are immune to magic?"

She frowned, lifting her head once more and looked at him tiredly. "Yes, well maybe. Before my… My _change_, I was. Lady Galadriel could not speak in my mind or sense me and Elvish healing did not work on me. Then the ring tried to take me in Rivendell but I was untouched. I doubt I have protection against the ring anymore though, Elvish magic works on me now."

"Have you sensed any change when you are with Frodo?" The man inquired.

"No," She shook her head. "I still sense nothing but elves are less prone to its darkness"

"But not immune," Lady Galadriel tipped her head, examining Lauriel pensively. "I believe your resistance remains. It is easy for me to reach the minds of those around me, but you require much more energy and effort. Despite the Valar gracing you with immortality, I cannot sense you. Your body may have changed Lauriel, but your soul was born in another world. Your soul is part of this realm and has adapted well, but it will always be different. You are unique child, embrace it."

Lauriel gaped, disbelieving. "But I was healed just days ago. My scars are gone and-"

"It took you three days longer to recover than it would have for any other elf," Lord Celeborn cut in. His voice was stern, but his expression gentle. "Your soul may have adapted to accept magic, but not fully. Also, you have chosen to side with what is good in this world and fight against evil. We suspect this choice, made freely and with pure intentions, has opened you to light, not dark, magic only."

Lauriel and Aragorn sat in silence, absorbing the words with wide eyes. Finally, when she found her voice again, Lauriel asked, "And what of Dvalin? Does that mean his soul or whatever it may be is also influenced by magic?"

"Dwarves are less inclined to magic than our kind," The elf lord said in a hard voice. "We do not know how he is affected."

"If you are truly resistant to the ring's pull," Aragorn said, returning the conversation to its intended topic. "Then it would truly be advantageous for you to join us."

"I suppose…" Lauriel pursed her lips. "But what if we were captured? Sauron will have not only the ring, but my weapons."

"And that is why we have brought you both here to discuss the matter," Lord Celeborn leaned forward. "There is great risk to you accompanying the fellowship."

"I want to fight Sauron," She said earnestly. "The sooner we defeat him, the more lives we save."

"But if he were to replicate your weapons," Aragorn stroked the stubble on his face thoughtfully. "More lives would be taken."

Lauriel straightened, "I would rather die before letting that happen."

The four sat together quietly for several long moments. Lady Galadriel broke the silence first, "It is your, and only your, decision Lauriel."

They all looked at her, waiting for an answer. Lauriel rubbed tiredly at her eyes, exhausted by the amount of life-changing decisions she had to make. Part of her was tempted to go, for both good and selfish reasons. Her weapons would be unmatched in battle and give the fellowship an undeniable advantage in their travels. However, she knew that soon enough the bullets would run out and that advantage would end. Still, her resistance to the ring could help Frodo and maybe even Boromir. Those were the reasons she knew she should consider, but there was one more that she could ignore. If she went, she would spend more time with the fellowship and all its members…

But the consequences of her going were too great to ignore. She spent the last decade protecting her weapons. She never took her rifle or pistol with her during her travels, ensuring that even if she were captured, they would remain hidden with the elves. Going with the fellowship threatened to undo all her efforts and if Sauron managed to imitate her weapons at all, the results could be disastrous.

"No," Lauriel said with a heavy heart. "The risk is too great."

Aragorn nodded solemnly while Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel merely sat back in their seats. No one looked disappointed by her decision, all knew the gravity of the situation.

"The fellowship will leave in three days," Aragorn said. "It is time to continue our quest."

…

* * *

…

Lauriel sat in the armchair in her flet, staring at the trunk she extracted from beneath her bed. She played with the key, twirling the small piece of metal over and over in her fingers. Her golden eyes saw nothing but the lock. It teased her, begging to be opened.

She would give her life to protect the contents of this trunk, so why was she torn above giving up the chance to join the fellowship? Lauriel snorted, knowing the answer. Damn her heart for clouding her mind. The only reason she felt regret for declining was Legolas. Because of her decision, she would have to say goodbye in three days. It would be difficult to part ways when they had only began to discover one another.

A knock at the door made Lauriel jump in her seat. She had been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard someone approach her flet. Tucking the key into the armchair's folds Lauriel stood and hastily went to the door. When she opened it, she found the cause for her turmoil standing before her."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Legolas asked politely, his hands clasped behind his back.

She moved back and waved her arm, "No, nothing important. Would you like to come inside?"

It was such a formal invitation, one that she normally wouldn't have posed but Lauriel did not know how to act around the elf. Things were different between them now and it had been a long time since she found herself nervous around a man, well elf now. Normally she could care less about manners or impressing the other sex. However, she found herself watching her language and actions, afraid to embarrass herself.

"Thank you," He breezed past her, so close she could smell the scent of trees and earth on him. Legolas sat down in the chair opposite of hers and glanced at the trunk. As always, he did not inquire, knowing she would explain if she cared to.

And she did. Shutting the door behind her, Lauriel resumed her place in the armchair and pointed. "That is where I keep my belongings from my realm."

"Ah," Legolas said, appraising the trunk with renewed interest. "Why do you have it out?"

"Just thinking," She shrugged. "Did Aragorn tell you?"

"He did," Legolas turned his attention back to her, concern defining his features. "Are you unhappy with your decision?"

She gave him a wry look, "I would be unhappy either way."

They sat in comfortable silence for a bit until Lauriel stood up. "Help me get this back under my bed?"

"Of course," Legolas moved to the trunk and grabbed one end while she held the other. Together they lifted the heavy trunk and carried it across the room and through the open doorway into her room. As they passed the vanity, Lauriel stole a glance at the mirror.

An elleth with bright gold eyes stood there with Legolas, a wooden trunk between the two of them. The elleth blinked at her and Lauriel looked away, unsettled. They placed the trunk on the ground and together pushed it under the bed again.

"There," She said clapping her hands. "Out of sight and out of mind."

"And if not the trunk," Legolas took a step towards her. "What is on your mind?"

Lauriel was grateful to be distracted because in truth, even with the trunk back under her bed she would have continued to drown in thoughts about the upcoming war and her role in it. Eager to leave such dark thoughts behind, she focused instead of the elf that drew closer. "Who," She corrected, "Not what."

The blue eyes twinkled at that. "And who is on your mind?"

"I think you know who," She whispered as he finally closed the distance between them. His hands came to her face, holding it gently in place as he leaned forward and kissed her. His lips were warm and she moved into him, her own hands closing around his torso. It was a tender kiss, both participants still full of uncertainty. They pulled apart after a few moments and Lauriel felt the familiar sensation of pure exhilaration pulse through her. When she looked at him, she chuckled at the blush over his cheeks.

"I wish I could come with you," She murmured.

Legolas rubbed his thumb against her check. "Your decision was a wise one."

"It isn't fair."

"What isn't?"

"That we must part ways when we finally…" She gulped nervously. "You know."

"It is unfortunate," He agreed softly. "But wars do not last forever. We will meet again."

"Three days," Lauriel stood up straighter. "We have three days until we have this conversation. Let us enjoy our time until then."

He nodded, stepping away and dropping his hands. "The hall has emptied for the night but perhaps a stroll through the city?"

Lauriel laughed and pointed at her attire, "I do not think my nightgown is suitable for a stroll."

His cheeks burned even redder as his eyes took in her apparel. "I did not even realize," He looked away. "I apologize-"

"If this," She motioned between the two of them, "Is going to happen then you must understand that I have very different conventions about courtship. It is perfectly acceptable for you to see me in my pajamas."

"People-"

"I honestly don't care if people know you saw me in my nightgown," She scoffed. "It didn't bother you before I said anything. If you are comfortable with it and I am, that's all that matters."

He chuckled, "I suppose you are right. If not a stroll, then what would my lady like to do?"

He had called her my lady dozens of times before, as had many others, but suddenly it meant something completely different. Now it was Lauriel's turn to flush. She sat on the bed and patted the spot beside her, "I am not tired. Would you share another one of your stories with me?"

Legolas hesitated, still unaccustomed to such familiarity, but sat down. "What would you like to hear?"

"What was the worst scolding you ever received?" She asked, crossing her legs and settling into place.

Legolas grinned, "There were many scoldings. I was not a patient child."

"I guess you have many stories to share then…"

…

* * *

…

When Lauriel awoke, she found herself on top of her blankets rather than beneath them. In the past, she would have been woken up cold and shivering but now her body barely registered the morning chill. She did not remember falling asleep, but she did remember the first light of dawn peeking through her window as she and Legolas exchanged stories. They sat facing one another, not touching, but the closeness was enough. She loved his company and was disappointed that she had fallen asleep on him.

Lauriel stretched and readied herself, donning a fresh tunic before exiting the flet. It was well into the day now, perhaps even past lunch, but she went to the dining hall all the same. As she entered, she found the late dining crowd still finishing their midday meals. Her friends usually ate early and there were no sign of them, so Lauriel settled at a table with some guards who greeted her with amiable nods of their heads.

"Where have you been?" Landion asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sleeping," She shrugged as she began to pick at the food placed before her.

"Haldir was looking for you."

Lauriel groaned, "Of course he was."

The guards exchanged curious looks. Landion cleared his throat, "So are the rumors true?"

"That depends on what the rumors are," She replied dryly.

"They say you and Haldir have ended your courtship."

"Well then I guess the rumors are false."

"So you are still in courtship?" Landion sounded surprised.

She glared at him, "_No_. They're false because we were never in courtship to begin with."

"But-"

"I know what it looked like, but we were never in courtship. Did he request it? Yes but I never accepted."

Landion let out a low whistle, "Lady Arasinya will be pleased to hear that."

"I don't doubt that," Lauriel laughed. "But Haldir cares little for what pleases her."

"True," Her friend agreed.

They finished their meals in peace and Lauriel made her way to the fellowship's camp. When she arrived, she found the hobbits training with Boromir and Gimli. Aragorn and Legolas were standing over a map, deep in discussion but both looked up as she approached. Both man and elf smiled at her, but only one of them made her stomach flutter with excitement.

"Hello," She did her best to sound normal and friendly. "What are you two up to?"

Aragorn pointed at the map, "We are deciding which path to take."

Lauriel came to stand between the two of them. "Which ones are you considering?"

Aragorn launched into an explanation, his eyes focused on the map and fingers tracing as he spoke. Lauriel tried to listen, she honestly did, but her ears seemed to turn off as fingers brushed against the skin of her arm. Lauriel stole a glance at the elf beside her, but Legolas appeared innocent as he pretended to pay attention. She made a face at him and watched as his mouth twitched amusedly in response.

"Which do you think is best?"

She looked back to the map and answered honestly, "You know these lands better than I do. Whatever route you choose, I have no doubt it is the best one."

The ranger nodded, accepting the compliment as truth. "What brings you here then my friend? Have you brought us more meat? Gimli has been quite insistent about it."

Lauriel beamed, "Really? I came to ask Legolas for another lesson but perhaps we will go hunting instead."

"A fine idea," Legolas agreed. "One moment, I will get my bow."

The elf strode away, his steps eager and quick. Aragorn watched his companion carefully then observed the way Lauriel's eyes followed the elf. Understanding washed over him and Aragorn gave the elleth a sad smile. "It must have been difficult to say no."

"Pardon?" She blinked at him, a slight crease in her forehead.

Aragorn's eyes flashed back at the blond prince, "I know how hard it is to separate from someone you care about."

Lauriel's face flushed and she rubbed her neck awkwardly, "I…"

He lifted his hand and rested it on her shoulder, "Do not worry, I will not speak of it to anyone."

Relief swept over her face, "Thank you."

"How long?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know," She answered honestly. "It took us both a while to realize."

"I am glad for it. He is happier."

Their conversation ceased when Legolas came bounding back, bows and arrows ready. He politely made no sign of having heard their words, even though his ears undoubtedly caught every word. "Are you ready?" He inquired.

"Yes," She waved to Aragorn and announced loudly "We will return shortly with supper!"

The ranger grinned at her while the rest of the fellowship cheered, Gimli loudest of all.

…

* * *

…

Lauriel was pleased to have two rabbits in hand. They had required more shots than she cared to admit to, but her hunting skills for small prey were improving. She enjoyed creeping through the trees and listening to the sounds of nature, with her new heightened senses it was altogether a brand new experience and one that she could not imagine living without. Legolas, as always, proved a kind and patient instructor. He remained level headed through her curses of frustration and several missed shots, only encouraging her and retrieving the misfired arrows. He was the calm to her brewing storm, but beyond that he leveled her out. He made no effort to kiss her again, seeming content to just enjoy her company today. His lack of physical affection however pleased Lauriel greatly. She liked that about him- his subtle and slow approach to their new relationship.

"Breathe," He whispered into her ear. "Draw the arrow back another inch. Good and when you're ready…"

Lauriel aimed, making sure to keep her breaths even and steady. She released the arrow and watched it catch the rabbit. Legolas clapped her on the back, "A fine shot!"

They jumped off the branch, both descending gracefully by bouncing off lower branches. Their hunting day doubled as a lesson and it was as Legolas said. He could not teach her his moves, but show her. The Mirkwood elf did not have a set of moves exactly, he worked with his environment.

"Trust the world around you," He told her. "Trust that the branch will hold you and the trunk is strong. If they are not, your reflexes will find a way out. You must take leaps of faith."

It had been terrifying at first, to follow his eccentric and daring jumps, but once Lauriel trusted him to catch her she leapt. Then, she was hooked. It was exhilarating to move through the forest like him- Flipping onto branches, spinning off others, and jumping without knowing where she would land. Lauriel doubted her mortal body would have allowed her to take such leaps of faith, but with the comforting hum of nature constantly around her, Lauriel trusted the forest.

Lauriel and Legolas approached the fallen rabbit. A small part of her felt guilty for killing the animal, but she was happy to see her arrow had given it a clean and quick death. Legolas withdrew the arrow expertly, barely spilling blood. "Your third kill for the day."

"Do you think this is enough?" She asked, holding up their trophies.

Legolas nodded, "Sam will be able to make enough stew to last the next couple of days."

That's all the fellowship had left in the forest. Lauriel sighed resolutely as she took the final rabbit into hand. They returned to the city shortly after and deposited the rabbits with a pleased Sam who promised to have the stew ready in time for dinner. Legolas placed his bow and arrows around his bed mat. "Thank you for a pleasant outing," He told her kindly.

"Thank you for teaching me not only how to hunt, but to do it in style," She joked.

"Of course."

"Well, I am going to bathe and change," Lauriel said, aware of the blood on her hands and tunic. "I, uh, I guess I will see you later."

He nodded, "Yes, I will see you tonight."

Lauriel fled before she could do something stupid with the others present. She stopped at her flet to retrieve her bathing supplies and headed to the warm pools. There she found Mallosdis with Tiriel, both elleths looking scandalized by the blood.

"Did you cut your hands?" Tiriel asked, inspecting Lauriel's palms worriedly.

"No, I went hunting."

Instantly, Tiriel recoiled and washed her hands excessively in the water. "Oh," Was all the librarian could manage.

"What is it?" Mallosdis looked between the two elleths, sensing their tension.

"She went hunting with Prince Legolas."

The eldest elleth's expression hardened a bit. "Ah, I see."

"Why are you two giving me a difficult time? Would it not be crueler to lead Haldir on when I do not return his feelings?" Lauriel said, feeling her temper rise.

Mallosdis clicked her tongue, "You once held feelings for him."

"Past tense," Lauriel pointed out. "I am not the same woman who came stumbling into the city lost and afraid. Do you not agree that I have changed?"

Both her friends stared at her, knowing full well that meant beyond her appearance. They both nodded. "I traveled the world and befriended people of all races. Does it really surprise you that I found someone I like?"

"You did not speak of him in your letters as an admirer," Tiriel said. "In fact, you barely mentioned Prince Legolas at all."

"We had a different type of relationship in Mirkwood… Let's just say we were not the best of friends."

"What changed?"

"I did," Lauriel chuckled. "I had been too harsh on him, viewing him as this spoiled brat who was afraid to speak against his own father but I was wrong. So wrong."

She told them of King Thranduil's plot to keep her prisoner, to use her as leverage when the time came to defend his lands against Sauron. She explained how Legolas had been drawn into the king's scheme and his resentment for it. They laughed when she shared his outrageous gifts and excessive flattery, both knowing how little Lauriel cared for such things. Their amusement turned to impressed gasps when she told them how Legolas lied, helped her sneak her belongings out, and ultimately betrayed his own father for her freedom.

"He… He did that for you?" Tiriel's eyes were wide, disbelieving.

"Yes," Lauriel whispered.

"Oh my," Mallosdis sighed. "I believe I too have misjudged the prince."

"He is a better elf that I gave him credit for," Tiriel agreed. "I am sorry that I spoke out against him-"

"You two are close with Haldir, it makes sense that you would defend him," Lauriel shrugged. "But you also know that I care for Haldir fiercely as a friend. Please believe me when I say I never intended to hurt him."

"You have changed," Mallosdis peered at the golden eyed elleth. "You are wiser now. These past years have served you well."

A thoughtful silence settled over the group as the three sat on the warm waters, each lost in their own thoughts. After a while, Mallosdis asked, "Will you be participating tonight?"

"In what?"

Mallosdis chuckled, "Perhaps if you spent less time with the prince you would know that Lady Galadriel has opened tonight to singing."

Lauriel ignored the jab. "Singing… We all know I do not sing."

"But you are an elf now!" Tiriel perked up. "Surely your voice has changed too?"

"I haven't tried," Lauriel admitted a little shyly.

"Come," Mallosdis ordered. "Sing us a song."

"But-"

"There is no one else here and we will not laugh at you."

Lauriel deflated, knowing she was right. Plus, she was curious now. She had not considered what her transformation would have done to her vocal abilities. She opened her mouth and froze, afraid of what would come out.

"Go on," Mallosdis said kindly.

Choosing one of her favorite childhood songs, Lauriel began to sing. Her eyes widened as her voice carried the tune well and she stopped after the chorus. "Wow," Lauriel whispered.

"Wow indeed," Tiriel burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

The librarian gave her a mischievous look. "Arasinya will not be pleased. First your eyes turn gold and now you can sing. She will not be pleased at all!"

The three elleths giggled and finished their bath in high spirits.

…

* * *

…

The change in Tiriel's attitude was surprising. The librarian's scoffs and mutterings about Prince Legolas quickly changed into sincere questions and subtle compliments. Part of Lauriel was confused by her friend's sudden change of opinion, but she was glad to have Tiriel's support. Still, she was surprised when Tiriel arrived at her flet offering to do her hair for the night's events.

"Why?" Lauriel had asked, tugging at her french braid. "What is wrong with this?"

Tiriel rolled her eyes dramatically, pushing her way past Lauriel and into the flet. "I have seen the way half the city's elleths throw themselves at your prince. I also have seen you hide in the shadows, making no effort to catch his attention. I think it is time you make those other elleths step aside."

"I don't want to hurt Haldir-"

"I am not saying you should claim every dance with Legolas," Tiriel cut in. "I am simply suggesting you put more effort into your appearance. You do not have to hide your beauty Lauriel."

And so Lauriel now found herself sitting at her vanity, staring at a stranger. Tiriel had created an elegant display of braids, pulling back the stray hairs that Lauriel normally allowed to settle over her ears. Between the silk dress, regal circlet that sat upon her midnight hair, golden eyes, and translucent skin Lauriel did not recognize the elleth in the mirror. Not even Anthony, who possessed to the closest DNA to her as her sibling, would recognize her.

She turned her head to the right, her reflection doing the same. Yes, there was no doubt that the elleth was Lauriel. She sighed deeply, standing up. "Thank you Tiriel, it is beautiful."

Her friend brightened at the compliment, but after a moment appeared bashful. "I am sorry, you know."

"For what?"

"For speaking against the prince before. I had not realized-"

"You were being a good friend. Being cautious is something I would expect from you."

Tiriel bit her lip, "D-Does he make you happy?"

Lauriel looked down bashfully, "Yes… He does."

"I am grateful he helped you escape Mirkwood. If I had any idea I would have told our lord and lady."

"My letters were read by the king, it would have been impossible to warn anyone."

"He took great risk in helping you," Tiriel said seriously. "Anyone who is willing to do that for you is a friend of mine."

"I am glad to hear you say that," Lauriel embraced the other elleth tightly. Elves were not openly affectionate beings, not as much as people were back in her world, but she could not help herself. Tiriel returned the embrace and the elleths withdraw, smiling at one another.

"Now, let us go join the others," Tiriel grinned. "I simply cannot wait to see Arasinya's face."

Lauriel did not have the heart to tell her friend that she planned on dining with the fellowship. The look of excitement on Tiriel's face convinced her to forgo the rabbit stew and she offered her arm, "My lady?"

Tiriel looped her arm through it, "My lady."

And together, the two friends left the flet.

…

* * *

…

Laughter filled the great hall as the evening meal commenced. The elves of Lothlórien were in fine spirits this night. They drank their wine, sang their songs, and feasted as they always had and always would. Time taught them to rejoice in times of peace and thankfully, war had not come upon their lands just yet. Lauriel sat at a table with Tiriel and Mallosdis, surrounded by elleths who spoke excitedly of gossip, news, and idle chit chat. She was not bothered by the silly talk, in fact she rather enjoyed it. It had been far too long since she allowed herself to forget her troubles and responsibilities. Being raised by a career SEAL and serving in the Marines automatically limited her social circles to mostly men. Getting dressed up and giggling about men was something that did not come naturally to Lauriel. As a result, she sat back and listened to the others speak, smiling and laughing when appropriate. The others did not seem to mind her quiet presence, they had learned that Lauriel was more comfortable killing orcs with the guards than gossiping about them.

"How are things with Rúmil?" Cuilwen asked, giving Tiriel a sly smile.

The elleths all leaned in, eager to hear any juicy details the librarian might share. Tiriel shyly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and murmured, "Things are well. He is a fine elf."

"Yes he is," Someone winked, instigating renewed giggling.

"Has he asked your family for their favor?" Cuilwen inquired. "It is time is it not?"

Lauriel could not help but ask, "Time?"

She knew that elves were polite in nature and that marriage often required the approval or blessing of the families involved, but this was the first she heard of a time constraint.

An elleth named Melima, one of Legolas' most ardent admirers, explained nicely, "Couples usually wait at least ten years before asking for favor. With that, they continue courtship for another decade or two before asking for the blessing of marriage."

Lauriel nearly dropped her wine. "T-Two decades? So there are thirty years of courtship before marriage is even considered?"

The group all laughed, not unkindly, at Lauriel's shock. Melima was one of the first to recover and asked, "Is it not so for people in your realm?"

"Not even half the marriages in my world last thirty years," She answered, still surprised by this new piece of information. One day thirty years would mean nothing to her, but for now Lauriel still considered it significant. "The culture there is much less formal. Men and women enter courtship may enter and leave courtship casually. Marriage can occur within a day or never."

"There are children out of marriage?" Cuilwen gasped, scandalized.

"Yes and it is not looked down upon," Lauriel hesitated. "Well, maybe by some but they are the minority."

"How… different," Melima said, doing her best not to look appalled.

"I know it sounds awful to you all," Lauriel smiled. "But when you grow up with something, it is all you know. Imagine how strange your practices were to me at first."

Tiriel laughed outright, "You were even stranger to us."

Everyone laughed, including Lauriel, at that. As her shoulders shook with mirth, her eyes were bright with amusement and her chest warm with joy. The table fell quiet though when Melima suddenly pointed and said in hushed whisper, "There he is!"

They all turned to see who she spoke of and Lauriel grinned when she saw Legolas entering the great hall with the rest of the fellowship. The group of travelers looked particularly cheery this evening and Lauriel wondered if the rabbit stew was the cause for the extra bounce in their step. Aragorn and Legolas walked shoulder to shoulder, speaking about something that made them chuckle. Gimli and Boromir strode behind them, both keeping to themselves and not making eye contact with the elves they passed. Finally, the hobbits came in with wide smiles and Lauriel laughed when she saw Merry and Pippin rubbing their bellies. Yes, it seemed rabbit stew had given the fellowship extra energy tonight.

"The music will be starting soon," Cuilwen gave Melima a soft push. "Go! Ask him for the first dance!"

Melima blushed and tugged nervously at her hair, "I do not know…"

"Go!" Several elleths encouraged her. Melima was well-liked and a popular elleth. Her kind and gentle nature resonated with all and Lauriel watched as she stood up and timidly approached the prince. Legolas and Aragorn broke their conversation to look to Melima, who turned bright red at their attention.

While the rest of the table watched and strained their ears to hear over the rest of the great hall, Tiriel leaned into Lauriel. "Does it bother you to see the others chase him?"

"No," Lauriel whispered honestly.

Tiriel pursed her lips, "Truly? I do not think I could tolerate it."

"As I said," Lauriel shrugged. "My world has a different approach to this sort of thing. Legolas and I have not discussed courtship. As far as I'm concerned, we are both free to see whoever we please."

"And do you wish to pursue anyone else?"

"No and I don't think he wants to either."

Tiriel sighed, "Still…"

They said nothing further though because Melima returned to the table, a pleased expression on her face. "I have the first dance with Prince Legolas."

The table erupted into quiet cheers, everyone excited for their frend. Lauriel and Tiriel merely exchanged small smiles, both knowing the dance was nothing more than a dance.

Frodo would miss Lothlórien. He, along with the rest of the fellowship, sat at a table bordering the dance floor. His eyes observed elves dancing past him, their glowing bodies and light laughter hypnotizing. The city was very different from the Shire, but the charm and beauty of the elves were hard to dislike. They knew he carried the ring and still they welcomed him and his companions into their great hall for merry nights such as these. The flash of black hair as it passed caught Frodo's eyes and he watched Lauriel and her partner make their way around the floor. She seemed to glow brightest, outshining the fair elves around her. Her smile was wider, her laughter deeper, and most of all, her beauty most unique. Frodo felt himself smile at her joy, glad to see his friend happy. He would miss her most of all- The strange elleth who another world had been the key to finding shelter in the forest. She, of all people, had been the one to bring the races together.

"Uh oh," Sam said lowly from beside Frodo.

The ring bearer became distracted and looked to his friend in concern, "What is it?"

"The Marchwarden is coming this way and he looks sour as ever he does," The gardener responded. Frodo looked up and sure enough, Haldir approached their table with a cold expression. To his right and left were two similarly stern elves and if memory served Frodo correctly, he believed them to be the brothers of the Marchwarden. He'd seen Lauriel dance and speak often with the three elves, but his body still tensed in apprehension. He was not alone in his reaction. Around him, Frodo observed the rest of the fellowship ready themselves for an encounter with the elf who initially refused them sanctuary. Gimli and Boromir both frowned deeply and sat taller in their seats while the other hobbits seemed to shrink in theirs. Legolas, who normally remained calm and collected, crossed his arms defensively and his blue eyes narrowed slightly. The only member of the fellowship who reacted positively was Aragorn who stood to greet the newcomers.

The ranger from the north performed the usual arm wave in greeting, "Haldir! It is good to see you. I do not believe we have been introduced to your brothers."

"Good evening," Haldir said sounding painfully formal. "This is Rúmil and Orophin."

The two younger elves merely stared, neither smiling or displaying any sign of friendliness. Frodo and Sam exchanged worried looks. They knew something was amiss when even Aragorn appeared surprised by the icy introduction.

In effort to appease the Marchwarden, Aragorn cleared his throat. "Would you care to join us? Legolas and I were just discussing what supplies we'll need-"

"Actually," Haldir's eyes cut to the Mirkwood elf. "We would like a word with Prince Legolas."

Aragorn shifted uncomfortably. "Perhaps I should-"

"No," Legolas stepped forward, his face hardening. "It's fine Aragorn. I will be back shortly."

With that, the four elves departed leaving a very baffled group of travelers. Gimli shook his head, "I wager the lassie has something to do with that conversation."

"Agreed," Boromir glanced back at the dance floor where an oblivious Lauriel continued to dance, throwing her head back in laughter as her partner lifted her into the air. "Should someone tell her?"

Aragorn sighed, "I think it would be best if we left the elves to their own affairs."

"Well said!" Gimli burped, wiping stray wine from his beard. His antics made the others chuckle, but the laughter was nervous as several pairs of eyes watched their departed friend be led away by the Marchwarden and brothers.

…

* * *

…

"I am having far too much fun," Lauriel gasped for breath as she and Beriadan stumbled off the dance floor. Her friend was flushed and she had no doubt her own face was colored from their antics. They'd danced and danced, both losing themselves to fast and slow songs alike.

"There is no such thing!" He challenged.

She winked, "But there is such a thing as not enough wine."

Beriadan scoffed, taking the hint. "I will fetch us something to drink."

"Thank you," Lauriel called after him, laughing as her friend pushed his way through the crowd and towards the large wine barrels. She hadn't had this much fun for ages it seemed. Between the friendly gossip with the ladies earlier and dancing with her beloved friend Beriadan, Lauriel felt truly content. Her face hurt from smiling so much, it was ridiculous! Her merriment evaporated instantaneously however, when she spied a group of elves entering the great hall. Legolas and Haldir walked side by side, both with stiff expressions, and they were closely followed by the humorless Orophin and Rúmil. Legolas and Haldir were exchanging words, but Lauriel could not hear over the crowd and music. Her ears were so focused that she jumped when someone touched her arm.

Beriadan struggled to keep the goblet balanced, thankfully succeeding and sparing any spilled wine. "I did not mean to startle you!"

"I will be right back," Lauriel gritted her teeth and marched forward, her burning eyes set on the Marchwarden. It only took Haldir a moment to feel her stare and his eyes met hers unflinchingly. He said something to Legolas and his brothers, before striding to meet her. His stance was confident and unyielding. Haldir was one of few people who did not flinch away from an angry Lauriel.

"What-" She snapped as they came together. "Is the meaning of this?"

Lauriel expected him to invent a story explaining why he and his brothers had clearly taken Legolas aside. She waited for the excuse, the defense, but instead Haldir held out his hand. "Dance with me."

Her eyes flashed and she took a threatening step forward, "What?"

"I said," Haldir smiled charmingly. "Dance with me."

"No," She snarled, fingers inching to knock the smile from his face. "Answer my question."

People were beginning to notice them. Elves glanced over their shoulders while others only pointed, but Lauriel did not relax her stature. Instead she moved closer and lowered her voice, "If you threatened him-"

"I did no such thing," Haldir chuckled, unaffected by the wild elleth before him. "Come, I will explain but only if you dance with me."

"Is this a trick?"

"No." He moved his hand again, emphasizing that she take it. Lauriel glimpsed around them and gave in, not wanting to cause more of a scene. People were already listening carefully, eager to hear a new source of gossip, and this was not a topic for public knowledge. Resting her hand in his, Lauriel allowed the Marchwarden to pull her onto the dance floor and join in the circle of pairs. Her motions were smooth but thoughtless, she cared little about dancing now. The joy was sucked out of the very thing she'd just enjoyed with Beriadan minutes ago by the elf who stepped and turned alongside her. Lauriel waited and waited, but still Haldir offered nothing. She noticed elves were watching them carefully, trying to deduce the meaning of their dance. Some would think that Haldir still pursued her, but others who knew of her rejection would be confused. Lauriel sighed deeply, knowing this would only cause more questions.

"Haldir-" She began, tired of the silence.

"Why did you not tell me King Thranduil intended to hold you prisoner?"

He said it so calmly that Lauriel doubted she heard him correctly. "What?" She nearly missed a turn, sending her into the path of another couple, but Haldir easily pulled her away.

"More importantly," He continued coolly. "Why did you not tell me that Prince Legolas helped you escape?"

Lauriel frowned at him, "You did not write me."

"Tiriel did and you told her none of this."

"Tiriel," Lauriel clicked her tongue at the mention of her friend who had clearly shared her knowledge. "What did she tell you?"

"It was not her. Mallosdis told Orophin who of course informed Rúmil and me."

"Ah," Lauriel said simply. She could not be angry, to be fair she had never told her friends to keep the information a secret. It made sense that Mallosdis would share such interesting news with her husband. "I see."

"Why?"

She sighed, "I did not want to worry you all. It is in the past and I am safe, Thranduil will not send anyone to capture me, not when it is so unsafe beyond his borders."

"If Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn knew-"

"What? They would send him an angry letter?" She smiled bitterly. "They have more important things to worry about than one silly king's attempt to use me."

Haldir looked unsure, but did not argue with her. With this pause, Lauriel took control of the questioning. "What did you want with Legolas?"

"I thanked him for his actions," Haldir shrugged. "As did my brothers."

Lauriel once again stumbled, shocked by his answer. She had expected to hear something hostile or defensive, not that. Haldir's grip on her held true and kept her from falling. The Marchwarden raised an eyebrow at her, "My, my. Someone is clumsy tonight."

She could only stare at him dumbly, still absorbing his previous words. Haldir brought them to the edge of the dance floor where he suddenly withdrew, but held her arm out to another. "I believe the rest of this dance belongs to you, Prince Legolas."

Haldir's hand fell away from her, his warm touch vanishing as the Marchwarden stepped away. After a brief pause, Lauriel found herself staring at Legolas who filled the empty spot. His hand replaced the warmth and before she could say a word, the prince swept her back onto the dance floor.

Tiriel and Rúmil stood together, holding hands and observing their friend dance with curious expressions.

"She looks happy," Rúmil said after a while.

Tiriel nodded, "I believe she is."

"That is all that matters."

"Even if it brings your brother pain?"

He sighed, "I fear that Haldir brought this upon himself. If he had not pushed her away when her heart was still open to him, I would be calling her sister now."

They fell silent when the Marchwarden himself passed them. He paused when Rúmil reached out with his free hand and said quietly, "That was a kind thing to do brother."

Haldir nodded stiffly, "I will not have them hiding in the shadows on my account."

"They were never hiding," Tiriel murmured. "They simply did not want to flaunt-"

"War is coming," Haldir said swiftly. "Prince Legolas travels on a dangerous quest, one that he may never return from. I will not allow my petty feelings to prevent them two days of happiness, not when it may their last."

With those ominous words, Haldir pulled away from his younger brother and walked off. Rúmil felt torn, unsure if he should follow. There were times when Haldir needed him, but more often not the proud elf simply required solitude. It seemed that this was one of those times. Tiriel squeezed Rúmil's hand and gave him a sad smile. "Destiny is a strange thing. I believe that even if Haldir had professed his love for her, Lauriel would have met Prince Legolas and…"

"You believe her heart would be unchanged," Rúmil said quietly. "Do you not think Haldir is a better match?"

"Your brother is a fine elf, one of the best I know. He is brave, strong, and a fierce warrior. I did not think anyone would match him in these traits until Lauriel stumbled onto our city. It seemed that she, and she alone, could equal your brother but love does not obey logic. They are similar, yes, but you cannot change the way you feel."

"She has spoken to you about her feelings then?"

Tiriel shrugged, her eyes following her dancing friend. "A little. She is private about these things, but I do not need her to speak the words. Just look at her Rúmil, look at the way she glows around him. I cannot help but think that this is what the Valar intended. _He_ is her destiny. Do you not see?"

The guard turned his eyes from his beloved to Lauriel. At first glance, one would think the black haired elleth strange and alien amongst the sea of fair dancers, but it was a foolish thought. How could someone so exquisite not belong? Lauriel was radiant as the prince spun her around, the pair of them oblivious to their surroundings. They were captivating, one light and one dark, creating a balance. It was different, Rúmil realized, than when she was with Haldir. Lauriel and his brother were both stubborn, adding to each other's fiery spirit. Now, as he watched, he understood with a heavy heart that Lauriel was not meant for Haldir. What she needed and what he believed lay within the Mirkwood elf, was someone to stabilize her fire, not feed it. The Valar knew that elleth possessed more fire within her than a balrog! Despite that strength, Lauriel had spent ten years lost and searching for herself and it seemed, even if Rúmil did not like it, that the Mirkwood elf had a way of grounding her.

"Yes," He said at last, "I see."

Lauriel was not sure how long she and Legolas danced, but she was brought back to reality when the announcement came that the singing would begin. She looked at Legolas embarrassed, "Already?"

He chuckled, "There will be more time for dancing tomorrow evening."

"I do not know if I want to spend my last night with you just dancing," Lauriel winked mischievously and grinned when she saw red spread over Legolas' neck and face. It was simply too easy to tease him. With his more modest and proper upbringing, Lauriel knew it would take significant effort to withhold her modern desires and expectations. If she and Legolas were in her world, they'd be dancing _very_ differently. His blush however, served as a reminder that this was not in fact her world and that she could not drag him out of the hall and against a wall to-

"About time!" Gimli boomed as Legolas and she arrived at the fellowship's table. "I was beginning to wonder if you two would ever sit down again."

Lauriel let go of her modern thoughts and sat down, stealing the goblet straight from the dwarf's hands as she did so. Gimli made sputtering sounds and she toasted mockingly at him, "Aw, Gimli. If you wanted to dance with me so badly, next time ask before Legolas does."

That sent the hobbits into hoots of laughter and even Boromir cracked a smile. Gimli recovered and rolled his eyes at her, allowing the blasted elleth to have his drink after all. As the hall settled and readied for the singing, the fellowship fell back into the conversation. Lauriel leaned into Legolas, who sat beside her now and whispered, "Did you two plan that?"

"Plan what?"

"Did you and Haldir plan to publicly hand me over?" She clarified. Lauriel tried hard to ensure her tone was neutral, but she had mixed feelings about the event. On one hand, she felt like a piece of meat that was publicly being traded. On the other hand, it was incredibly selfless for Haldir to display his acceptance of Legolas.

The Mirkwood elf shook his head and murmured, ensuring the others did not hear, "No, I did not know what he planned until you did."

"Oh," She took a sip of her drink. "What did they say to you?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at her, "I do not know if I should tell you."

"Is there some sort of male elf code I do not know about?"

"No…"

"Are you sworn to secrecy?"

"No…"

She beamed, "Then you should tell me."

He shook his head amused, "Out of respect to Haldir and his brothers, I will not tell you everything but I will say that you have a wonderful family here in Lothlórien. They are very protective of you."

Lauriel sighed knowingly. "I did have a brother growing up you know. Was this the traditional 'If you hurt her, we will hurt you' protective speech?"

"It seems that brotherly love is universal in all realms then."

"It appears so," She said laughing. "I am glad that they did not harm you then."

He gave her a curious look, "Is that what brothers do in your world? Harm suitors?"

"No," Lauriel answered cheekily. "But my brother was never one to follow rules. He punched Scott in the nose when he found out Scott was interested in me."

"Ah."

"They were best friends you see," She patted Legolas' arm reassuringly. "It's not normal for brothers to punch men who wish to court their sisters."

"I am afraid to ask what your brother did when this Scott asked for your hand in marriage."

Before Lauriel could reply, Lady Galadriel rose and officially welcomed singers to perform and share their songs with the city. The usual elves rose and sang, many of them favorites or passionate about the art. Lauriel leaned into Legolas, glad for his company and presence. He smelled of the forest itself and she itched to rest her head on his shoulder, but refrained. Despite Haldir's gallant gesture, she did not want to showcase their sprouting relationship just yet. However, she did smile to herself when Legolas reached out subtly and took her hand into his own.

Lady Arasinya performed wonderfully, her voice just as lovely as always, and the elleth made no attempt to hide her eye contact with the city's Marchwarden. Haldir sat with his brothers at a table and merely stared back politely, unmoved by the elleth's efforts. Lauriel felt almost bad for Arasinya who tried so hard, but received nothing in return. More elves performed afterward, stealing Lauriel's attention until finally it was her turn. She disliked withdrawing her hand from Legolas', but did so gently and rose quietly.

"I did not know you were singing," Aragorn remarked. He knew how poorly she sang, having heard her efforts in Rivendell when Arwen had begged her to try.

"It is my first time," Lauriel admitted uneasily.

"You will be great," Sam spoke up suddenly, flushing when all eyes turned to him in surprise. "I just know it."

Lauriel flashed a smile at the hobbit, "Thank you Sam. I hope so."

She did her best to ignore the hundreds of eyes that watched her approach the small stage. Lauriel did allow herself to meet those of Tiriel briefly and her friend gave her an encouraging nod. When Lauriel stood before the crowd she cleared her throat nervously. "I know that many of you do not speak the common tongue, but I want to share with you a song that means the world to me. It is the song my parents were wed to so while you may not understand the words, please understand the love behind them."

There were murmurs in the crowd and Lauriel saw kind and curious expressions in the elves she glanced at. Taking a deep breath, Lauriel opened her mouth and began to sing.

When she was seven years old, Lauren and Anthony Harris sat on their living room couch and watched their parents dance to the song with disgusted expressions. When her father planted a kiss on her mother's lips, Lauren covered her eyes while Anthony stuck his tongue out. "Gross!" When she was twenty years old, Lauren and Anthony Harris sat at a table with relatives in a restaurant, watching their parents dance to the same song. This time, when their parents kissed, the siblings exchanged knowing looks and clapped as their aunts and uncles hollered. Her favorite memory of this song however, was a night that changed the world forever. Announcements of the World War III's end were everywhere and Lauriel immediately called her mother, knowing that the time for her father to return home had finally arrived. When her mother picked up the phone, Lauriel could hear the song playing in the background.

She knew the words well and let them flow out of her mouth without much thought, her mind lost in memories of a family and world lost to her. When she finished, Lauriel's eyes blinked and she found herself bowing awkwardly as people clapped, rising out of their seats. She felt her eyes sting as they watered and Lauriel swiftly moved to return to the fellowship. As she went though, Lauriel noticed an elleth all but sprinting from the great hall. Lady Arasinya appeared distressed and vanished through a side door.

Lauriel was not able to think more of the strange behavior as the fellowship welcomed her back, hands clapping her on the shoulder and back in congratulations. Gimli demanded for more wine to celebrate her first performance and Legolas agreed, leaving to fetch the drinks. Aragorn took his place at her side and whispered, "I am grateful that your singing has improved, otherwise we would be having mourning drinks."

"Shut up."


	28. Always

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Shorty McGee: _I internally debated the Legolas-Haldir confrontation. Part of me wanted to write it out, but I think it's more daunting if we are left wondering what exactly was said… You know?

_LadyForrest:_ Are you there? Hello? Come back!

_Ainulindale of Arda:_ Mini rants are welcome here. Heck, full rants are too. I understand your frustration too and that's one of the most difficult aspects to writing. I want to create a character that readers invest in, not tolerate. Hope I do not disappoint you.

_TigrisIgnis:_ As a fan of Haldir, I think you'll appreciate this chapter. Also, see what I wrote to Ainulindale of Arda above. Thank you for your review as always!

_Blue Summer Field:_ Love your profile picture. Here is more… Sorry it took a while. I already have part of the next chapter finished though.

_The Happiest:_ As always, thanks for your thoughts. This chapter is mostly LauGolas development. Next chapter begins the main war plot from Lauriel's perspective- so get ready for that!

_Melda-Egleriel:_ I love it when I find out people binge read my story. Makes me feel like I did something right if I can keep your attention that long. Hope you stick with us!

_Tongue Tied Baby_ and _drovitch77:_ . I'm interested to hear what you think of Arasinya after this chapter. I try to develop everyone, even the 'villains' and hopefully Arasinya gets a little more love from the readers… As for Lauriel, this chapter is mainly some LauGolas fluff but next chapter begins the main war plotline. I'm excited to get Lauriel more involved!

_Frostfire613:_ Hello, thank you for giving this story a try. It means a lot to hear that you enjoyed it, especially when it didn't interest you at first.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Note: I haven't finished checking this for typos yet, but I couldn't wait to post this. Please excuse the errors- I will correct them soon. **

A steady river flowed out from the great hall, spilling elves onto the various paths and trails in the city. They bid each other farewell and good evenings in high spirits, some even wishing well to the fellowship who were also part of the seemingly everlasting current. Lauriel waved to Rúmil and Tiriel, who vanished down a path that led to Tiriel's flet. A hand pressed gently into her back and she let her arm fall as she grinned. It was still so strange to have someone touch her this way and even stranger to feel her body explode in response… But she flourished under it. Too many years had passed since she felt this sort of passion and liveliness.

"Meet me at dawn for our next lesson." His breath was warm against her neck and ear. Lauriel turned her head slightly and was met with a kiss to her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," She whispered back, slightly breathless.

Lauriel watched as Legolas smiled at her, ignoring the curious stares of onlookers and the shocked expressions of the fellowship, before he detached from her side and rejoined his company. Aragorn caught Lauriel's gaze and winked. When she rolled her eyes in reply, the ranger laughed heartily as he led the fellowship back to camp. Left alone and in the middle of a crowd that parted to move around her, Lauriel allowed the current to pull her along until she came upon an intersection with two paths. Those around her chose the one on the left which led to the flets above, including her own, but Lauriel hesitated. For whatever reason, she decided to go right.

After several staircases and turns, she found herself in the clearing where Greer was lay to rest. Perhaps it was nostalgia that led her here or perhaps it was the Valar who sent here, but for whatever reason Lauriel knew it was meant to be. The sight that greeted her was not a kind one. No, in fact, what she saw ignited a dangerous fury within her. Heat rose through her, making her blood boil, and Lauriel's senses were overwhelmed with anger.

"What," She took a dangerous step forward. "Have you done?!"

Arasinya froze, caught off guard, and the broken pieces of wood fell from her hands and onto the ground. The cross had been ripped in half, the flowers left only days ago were scattered over the area. Petals were ripped, branches torn, and the dirt kicked about. Arasinya turned slowly, rising to her feet. Her eyes were red, tears still stained her cheeks, but she stared back steadily and unflinching.

"How dare you," Lauriel took another step forward. Adrenaline burned through her and Lauriel struggled to keep her distance. Her fists were ready to pummel the elleth's face until her knuckles bled, but her anger turned to confusion when Arasinya collapsed.

"You," The elleth wheezed in the most pathetic manner. All grace and confidence vanished and all that was left was a broken and terrible beauty. "It was always you."

Lauriel planted her feet firmly in the ground, not trusting herself to speak or come any closer.

Arasinya sniffled, wiping her already dirtied sleeve across her face. She looked up accusingly, "You ruined everything. The day you landed in this forest was the day my life fell apart. A mere mortal and still you've managed to steal him away… Steal all of them away.

He also courted me once, did you know that? Yes, your precious Haldir loved me once and even asked my father for his favor. We were so perfect, the two of us, and I would have made a fine wife. Then he changed and withdrew his affections, something I was willing to forgive him for and it seemed that once again he would be mine but then you appeared with your wretched weapons. An ugly, silly mortal woman from another realm… Your manners were despicable, your language vulgar, your skills limited to barbaric combat, and with skin as dark as the mud in the river you were the strangest looking thing I've ever seen. Still, everyone seemed to find you fascinating, charming even and when Haldir began to pursue you, I knew what you were. You claim there is no magic in your realm, but you're a liar. You're a witch aren't you and you've cast a spell on everyone in this city. This-" Arasinya pointed to the broken cross, "This is an image of your witchcraft. I tried to warn the others, but they will not listen. They may be fools, but I am not and I will not allow you to continue. I will tell Prince Legolas what you truly are."

During the ludicrous speech, Lauriel's body loosened as her anger subsided. As the words continued to come, she felt a shift in her mood and now Lauriel struggled not to laugh outright. She sauntered forwards and felt satisfaction when Arasinya did flinch this time. Part of her wanted to give the elleth another purple eye, but it was not the winning opinion. Instead, Lauriel came to stand directly in front of her accuser.

"You were born with beauty beyond that of a normal immortal," Lauriel said softly. "You were also blessed with the most beautiful voice I have ever heard and your ladylike abilities far beyond any other elleth. These were all given to you and still, you have managed to earn a bitter and cruel reputation. Your friends are few in number and no elf has ever come close to pledging themselves to you."

Arasinya winced, but said nothing. Lauriel sighed, "I pity you. I came here with no knowledge of your culture and world, but in a mere decade I have found more happiness and love than you. What does that say of you? You wonder why Haldir discontinued your courtship but your answer is here before you… Look at what you have done to the grave of a mortal, who had absolutely no ties to this land and still died to defend it. You are the witch, not I."

She turned to leave, but just before she marched off, Lauriel warned, "By morning you will repair the damage you have caused. If you fail to do so, then you learn that I too can be a witch if it suits me."

…

* * *

…

Lauriel did not sleep well that night. The confrontation with Arasinya was long overdue and was to be expected, but it still left a sour taste in her mouth. Her thoughts were riddled with memories of Greer and naturally drifted to memories of her world. It did not help that the trunk holding her earthly possessions sat beneath the bed she lay on. When she did manage to sleep, nightmares of her depressed and confused family woke her. She dreamed that they called out to her, begging for her to continue searching for a way to come home, and cried when she refused. Lauriel knew they were only dreams, but she could not shake the feeling of guilt and doubt.

Doubt. It seemed like no matter what, Lauriel could never escape it. It followed her each and every day, making her question the decision to end her search and settle down. It crept into her heart when she felt happy, especially when she was with Legolas. The thought of the elf princeling made Lauriel glance at the window. She discovered it was almost dawn and rose from bed, eager to leave behind her morbid dreams and thoughts. A day with Legolas would lift her spirits and-

Her mood deflated once more when Lauriel realized it was her last day with Legolas. Tomorrow he and the rest of the fellowship would depart on a journey that could very well be their last. On a more personal note, tomorrow could also be the last day of whatever was between them.

Once she changed and readied herself, Lauriel stepped out onto the platform and took a deep breath. The crisp morning air felt cold within her lungs, but not uncomfortable. "Get yourself together," She whispered to herself, determined not to let doubt ruin this day. She would not allow it to rule her mind or thoughts, especially today. Lauriel shook off the rough night and strode through the city, confident and collected. As she expected, Legolas already stood in the clearing and he brightened at her arrival. The way his eyes lit up and his body jerked forward made Lauriel's head spin. How could someone look at her like that every time?

"Good morning," He approached more shyly now, uncertain. Slowly, as if waiting for her to stop him, Legolas reached out and rested his hands on her waist. When Lauriel simply smiled softly at him, he pulled her forward so their hips joined. "It was difficult to rest last night."

"Gimli snoring again?" She joked half-heartedly.

He chuckled, "Yes, but that was not it. I found myself counting down the hours until dawn."

"And what exactly were you so excited about?"

"This," He said as he leaned in. Their noses brushed together and blue eyes stared, looking for any sign of distress from her. When they found none, Legolas kissed her. His lips were soft and warm, moving agonizingly slow against hers until they parted slightly. Lauriel exploded with yearning and wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately pulling him closer. It was their most brazen kiss yet and she wanted more. She opened her mouth, her tongue rolling across his lower lip and-

Legolas pulled back, inhaling sharply as he rested his forehead against her. "Do that again and I will not be able to stop."

"I wasn't asking you to," She said, her voice husky.

He blinked and straightened once more. Still holding her, he admitted, "I do not know how to proceed…"

"Me either," She said, biting her lip. "Our cultures are so different. I am accustomed to courtship moving at a much faster pace."

"How fast?"

Lauriel chuckled, "It is not uncommon for men and women to lie with each other after their first day together."

Legolas' blue eyes widened and he did his best not to look shocked. She grinned wickedly, "Relax, I do not have such expectations. I was always more conservative than most people anyways."

"Marriages occurred within a day?"

"Yes, wait," Lauriel shook her head. "Not in the way you are thinking. How do I say this? Marriage and intimacy are two different things."

He simply stared at her, waiting for more clarification.

"In my realm, people may consummate their love with or without marriage."

"But what of their souls?"

She shrugged, "There is no magic there. Their souls are not bound to one another after the act. It is simply a physical pleasure, one not to be ashamed of. Legolas… I know how that sounds to you.  
You are used to a process lasting decades and I'm willing to wait." Lauriel's humor fell away as she sputtered, "T-That is if you even want to court me. Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed-"

"I will admit that the timing and our cultures will make things… challenging," Legolas interrupted, frowning slightly, "But I can assure you my intentions are pure. I do wish to court you Lauriel, if you will have me."

Despite living amongst these people for over a decade and speaking their language as fluently as any naturally born elf, Lauriel was still struck by the formality and romance behind his words. She was unaccustomed to being pursued with such manners and refinery. It reminded her of the classic novels she'd read in school and for a fleeting moment, Lauriel saw Legolas for the prince he actually was. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined a prince, actual royalty, holding her like this and requesting her permission to court her. The old Lauren Harris would have laughed at the absurdity of it, but she was no longer that woman. Instead, Lauriel nodded shyly and murmured, "Only if you'll have me."

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I do not know when I will see you again."

"I will wait."

"I do not even know if I will survive-"

"You will," Her hands tightened on his torso. "We are not strangers to war and I will be here when you return."

He stared at her, incredulous. "You," He said. "You are wonderful."

Lauriel flushed and cleared her throat. "Well, I only have you for one more day and I don't intend to waste a single second. Teach me some more of your tricks. Think I can learn how to backflip before lunch?"

"Only if you don't distract me."

"I make no promises…"

Their training resumed and they fell into their natural way. They were comfortable with one another, striking a balance between serious training and flirtatious moments. Throughout the morning, several elves walked past them, some stopping to observe curiously, but most hurried on not wanting to disturb. Lauriel and Legolas greeted all kindly, but remained focused on the task at hand. While it was their last day together as a couple, both were warriors above all else and training demanded their utmost attention. Lauriel practiced her rolls and even managed to flip forward without Legolas' help, but still wobbled on the landing. However, try as she might, Lauriel could not flip backwards without the help of her instructor.

"Bend your back more," Legolas waved his arm in demonstration. "It needs to be curved so you land at the right angle."

"I'm trying," She retorted.

He ignored her tone and repeated, "Curved."

Lauriel nodded determinedly and crouched again. Lauriel was not accustomed to failure and she felt increasingly irritable with each failed attempt. It was hard to leap backwards. Her knowledge of gravity and just the simple unnatural feeling of it made her body stiffen against her will. She tensed and then jumped, launching off the ground and flying backwards. Lauriel knew instantaneously that her back was not curved and that she had failed. Again.

Strong arms caught her before her body could make impact with the ground. Legolas' shadow fell on her as she sighed, "I know, I know! Curve my back."

He grinned down at her and made no effort to stand them back up. Lauriel looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Anything else?"

"I rather like you when you're angry."

"Well, that's a first."

Legolas' face lit up with amusement and he bent his neck, bringing their faces close. "Your face becomes scrunched up and you don't even realize how rude you are."

"And you find that endearing?"

"Yes," He laughed, giving her a chaste kiss, before pulling them back up. He no longer flushed at the display of affection, having grown accustomed to their closeness. Lauriel was glad for this, it was proof that with time, Legolas could adapt to her modern view of romance.

"How did you learn to do it?" She asked, finding her mood greatly improved.

"As a boy," He explained. "I often ran about the forest with my mother and father. The forest was healthy then and the trees called me into their branches. I did not learn anything, I simply… did it."

"Not helpful," Lauriel scoffed. "Well for someone who did not grow up jumping in trees, what do you suggest I do?"

Legolas gave her a thoughtful look. "You know you need to curve your back and yet, each time your body refuses to. What is holding you back mellon?"

Her heart beat a little faster at his endearment, she found it sweet that he still called her friend. Trying to focus on his question, she shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems wrong to be moving backwards, I've always moved forwards."

"There is your problem. You are relying too much on what you know. Let go of your thoughts, what you think will happen and simply… do it. Trust your body, it will not let you fall."

"But-"

"You are an elf now," Legolas said softly. "You keep thinking as if your body were still mortal. You are stronger now, more than you know. Lauriel, you must accept who you are. Your body will not let you fall, trust me."

She stared at him uncertainly. Lauriel knew there was truth to his instructions, but she did not know how to execute them. Accepting oneself was something that people struggled with their entire lives- and that was not including changing worlds or species. Lauriel knew she was immortal and accepted it, but she also knew that avoiding mirrors proved there was still more to accept.

"I don't even recognize myself anymore," She whispered. "When I see my reflection, I see a stranger staring back at me."

Legolas gently cupped her face and moved it upwards so that she was forced to look at him. His face was gentle, matching his voice, "Do you know what I thought the first time I saw you?"

When she did not answer, he continued, "I thought you striking. With your hair darker than the night sky and tanned skin you were a rare gem. I will admit that by sight, I would not recognize you now from then."

"Still not helpful," She muttered, trying to pull away.

He did not let her go though and spoke again, this time more earnestly. "But the moment you open your mouth, I would recognize you. Lauriel, do not let your reflection frighten you because it is the woman within who truly matters and she, I can assure you, has remained untouched. You are still the same stubborn, passionate, headstrong warrior I met in Mirkwood. I once found it quite irritating, but now it's rather alluring. Like I said, trust and believe in yourself."

"Believe in yourself," She repeated, moved by his speech. Lauriel closed her eyes and listened. Not to the sound of Legolas breathing, or the hooves of nearby deer, or even the sound of elves in the distance laughing. No, Lauriel listened to the forest itself. She could hear the hum of life and magic surrounding her. The presence of life was overwhelming, she had never known anything to be so precious and beautiful. How could she have missed it before? How could mortals be so oblivious to it all? Lauriel, mortal no more, breathed in deeply and launched herself backwards once more.

…

* * *

…

Haldir and Aragorn meandered through the city market, eyeing various wares and discussing whether or not they would be helpful during the journey ahead. Both held an assortment of items already purchased, mostly consisting of fresh knives, bowls, and supplies. Aragorn spotted something and moved towards a stand, leaving the Marchwarden alone for a moment. Haldir waited patiently, watching as the ranger he considered a friend converse with the vendor. With the exception of a certain elleth, Haldir still did not hold most mortals in high regard. He appreciated the fluidness with which Aragorn spoke and how the ranger respected the customs of their people. Yes, Haldir decided, he would be sad to see the man depart and prayed to the Valar that he lead the fellowship to success.

It was then that Haldir noticed Lady Arasinya at the stand beside the one Aragorn occupied. His eyebrow raised slightly at her presence, his curiosity peaking when she glanced around nervously. She held something close to her chest and Haldir could not help but step forward.

"And what would the Lady Arasinya require of the carpenter?" He wondered aloud, taking note of which vendor she stood waiting for.

His voice made her jump in place, confirming the Marchwarden's suspicions that the elleth was up to no good. She turned slightly, but not enough to reveal what she cradled so dearly. "My business is my own," She responded quietly.

He expected her usual attempts to lure him into conversation, but she made none. In fact, the elleth faced away from him once more in clear dismissal. Because of this, Arasinya did not see his hand flash out and grab the hidden item.

She made a noise of protest but fell silent when Haldir sucked in a breath. "What are you doing with this?" His voice was icy cold and his shoulders straightened, a familiar telltale of anger.

A shadow fell over the elleth's face as she felt shame overcome her. "I…" She hesitated, "I made a mistake and I am here to repair the damage."

Haldir held the broken cross tenderly, knowing its significance. He did not soften at Arasinya's admittance, but continued to glare at her. "What did you do?"

The elleth winced but in a lowered voiced, explained.

…

* * *

…

As the sun fell and night began to settle upon the city, Lauriel and Legolas entered the camp of the fellowship. The usual spread of supplies, belongings, and bedrolls had shrunk to a neat packed camp. Lauriel did her best not to let the sight bother her, but she felt a pang of sadness all the same. It was the first sign that Legolas would indeed be gone.

Sensing her discomfort, Legolas reached out and took her hand into his own. She looked at him surprised, "What if the others see?"

"Then they will see."

Lauriel smiled, a little nervously, and allowed herself to be pulled along. They found the rest of the fellowship seated around a strong fire.

"The elf has returned!" Gimli boomed, throwing his thick arms into the air for dramatic flair. His arms however, dropped in shock at the sight of Lauriel trailing behind. "Well, it's about time lassie. I thought you two would never open your eyes!"

Even though holding hands meant nothing scandalous, especially to Lauriel, she still felt her face warm up with embarrassment. That seemed to worsen things because the dwarf began to snigger and unfortunately, he was not the only one.

"I believe I win the bet," announced Pippin.

Merry groaned and made a face at the arriving pair, "Why couldn't you two have waited until tomorrow?"

"You knew?" Lauriel glanced at Aragorn but the ranger raised his arms in surrender.

"I said nothing."

"Of course we knew," Boromir spoke up, highly amused. "You two may be subtle, but it was clear enough what was going on."

"And now I've lost my last pipe!" Merry cried, handing over a pipe to a beaming Pippin.

Lauriel sighed, "Fantastic."

Legolas squeezed her hand in attempt to comfort her. "Haldir did hand you very publically over to me. It is not surprising that others will know."

"I suppose," She said and turned back to the hobbits. "What exactly was the bet?"

"Well," Pippin said cheerily. "We all knew it was only a matter of time before you two came together. I bet it would be within our last three days here."

"I bet on our last day," Merry said morosely.

"And I our last night here," Gimli said as he stood and held out an expectant hand to Pippin.

The hobbit looked up helplessly at him, "Did you? I thought you said our last day."

Merry suddenly perked up and pointed in joy at his cousin. "That's right. Master Gimli did say our last night. Hand it over Pip!"

"B-But-" Pippin said in disbelief.

As the three settled their bet, Lauriel and Legolas walked to where Sam sat with the ladle. "May we have some of your fine rabbit stew?" Lauriel asked, ignoring the others' argument.

Sam nodded and served them quietly. His face was red and Legolas frowned, "What is it Sam?"

The hobbit turned even redder as he mumbled something that not even Elvin ears could hear. "Come again?" Lauriel said, exchanging confused looks with Legolas.

"I said," Sam handed over their bowls. "That I for one didn't know."

"Oh," Lauriel took her bowl. "Well, that was probably for the best. Otherwise you'd be caught up in that mess right now."

They all watched as Merry and Pippin wrestled on the ground, fighting over Merry's pipe while Gimli urged them on. Boromir and Aragorn, accustomed so such shenanigans, merely ate their soup peacefully. Frodo shook his head from where he sat next to Sam, "They will be arguing until we reach Mordor."

"At least you'll have some entertainment?" Lauriel offered, sitting next to the ring bearer. Legolas chose the open seat between Sam and Aragorn, speaking quietly with the ranger.

Just as Lauriel took her first bite, Frodo asked, "Why did you say no? Why not come with us?"

She chewed, taking pleasure in the small chunks of meat within the hot liquid, and swallowed. "It was a matter of weighing the pros and cons. In the end, I found Sauron attaining both the ring and my weapons too dangerous."

After a while, Frodo sighed, "I wish you were coming."

"Why? So I could shoot more rabbits for stew?"

He barely smiled at her joke. Frodo glanced warily at Boromir, who sat contentedly with his stew and paid no attention to the chaos around him. The ring bearer did not need to voice his thoughts, Lauriel knew what they were. She leaned in and whispered, "He is trying. Boromir is a good man, have faith that he will resist the ring."

"The ring grows heavier," Frodo whispered back. "I can feel it and I'm afraid."

"The brave man is not he who does not feel afraid, but he who conquers that fear." Lauriel quoted. "A wise man said that in my realm. The ring may grow heavier but that just means you grow stronger."

They remained silent for the rest of the meal and when Lauriel finished her fill, she stood. "Well, I leave you here gentlemen. I have some errands to attend to."

Legolas sent her a questioning look, but she nodded, reassuring that she'd be back. He smiled at her and resumed his conversation. Lauriel left the clearing with a full heart and stomach. It was a relief to feel happiness on a night that could easily be filled with pain and sorrow. She also liked the fact that Legolas did not need the feel to shadow her every second of the day and was content to remain in the camp. They made a fine pair, she realized, considering their independent but amiable dynamic. Her good mood only grew when Lauriel strolled past Greer's clearing and found everything back in order. She paused, examining the cross that stood at the head of the grave. In fact, things were even improved. The cross was no longer a quick creation by an unskilled woman, but rather an elegant piece of art. It was made of thick, good wood stained to a rich color. There were Elvish words of thanks and honor carved into the edges.

"Lady Arasinya wanted to do more," A familiar voice chimed. "But I assured her that you wouldn't want anything too ornate."

Lauriel turned to find Haldir leaning against a tree on the path. He stood casually, watching her with a calm and plain expression. "How do you know about this?"

"I came across Arasinya in the market today," He explained. "She was at the carpenter's tent with your broken cross."

"Did she tell you what she did?" Lauriel asked icily.

"Yes."

"And you helped her?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She shared a story with me," Haldir said, coming closer at last. "She said that a wise elleth warned her not to squander the gifts the Valar had given her. This elleth accused her of cruelty and jealousy, warning that such things lead to misery. Do you know this story?"

Lauriel pursed her lips, "I might."

"It is a good story and one that hopefully will end well."

"What do you mean?" She paused, "Are you saying that Arasinya actually listened to me? Does she wish to change?"

"She claims to."

"And you believe her?"

"Someone can only change if they are given the opportunity to."

Lauriel peeked back at the new cross. "So she replaced the cross she destroyed with a nicer one. That hardly means anything, especially when I threatened her to do it."

Haldir's eyes flashed at that and Lauriel scoffed, "I'm assuming she left that part out? Haldir, when has Arasinya ever done anything that didn't profit her somehow? The only reason she made this cross is because I forced her to."

His expression hardened, "Perhaps you are right. She did not tell me of your threat."

"I highly doubt it was coincidence that she happened to buy the new cross when you were at market," She continued. "Arasinya probably planned it, knowing you'd be upset at the broken one."

"Perhaps," Haldir conceded. "Or perhaps this is the first of many steps towards redemption."

"Time will tell."

They stared at each other now, unsure of what else to say. Eventually, Haldir cleared his throat, "The fellowship departs tomorrow."

"I am aware."

"H-How are you?" He inquired.

Lauriel peered at the Marchwarden, taking note of his awkward tone and uncomfortable expression. She knew it must be difficult for him to ask this question and yet he still did. She smiled then, releasing the tension from their previous topic. "I am well, thank you. I am sad to see them go, but they must."

"Prince Legolas is a fine warrior, one of the best. He will return."

"Haldir," She reached out and touched his arm. "You don't need to do this."

"I do not wish to see you worried-"

"I'm not," She insisted. "You forget that I have endured war before. My father and many of my friends disappeared for months at a time. I am no stranger to goodbyes."

"Good," He nodded stiffly.

"When do we return to the border then?" Lauriel changed the subject quickly. "I am eager to get back into rotation."

He did not appear surprised and replied, "I return the day after tomorrow. You are welcome to join me."

"I will."

"It is settled then," Haldir cleared his throat again. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"You too." Lauriel watched as the Marchwarden turned and disappeared down the trail. Left alone, and mind reeling from Arasinya's actions, Lauriel debated on where to go. The city was mostly quiet, the majority of people either home or in the great hall for dinner. With her stomach already filled, Lauriel went home, sat down at her table with several pieces of parchment, and set herself to work.

…

* * *

…

Several hours later, the city fell silent and the fellowship lay on their bedrolls for one final time. Legolas remained by the fire with Aragorn, the pair normally the last to sleep.

"You should rest," Legolas told his friend.

Aragorn frowned deeply, staring at the dying fire, "I fear there will be no rest for me tonight."

"You must not doubt our company. We will succeed."

"And what of you?" Aragorn questioned, avoiding the topic. "Will you find any rest tonight?"

The elf prince sighed, his eyes glancing back to the staircase that Lauriel normally arrived from. "I do not know."

His friend laughed and clapped him on the back, "She will be back."

"You sound confident."

"I am," Aragorn grinned knowingly. "Lauriel may not realize it herself, but she cares for you deeply."

"She feels deeply about everything," Legolas murmured. "I have never met someone who lives as she."

"Passionate is one word for it, although passion sometimes becomes stubbornness."

Legolas smirked, "I have noticed."

Sobering slightly, Aragorn frowned. "I am sorry that she is not coming with us."

"Part of me is glad for it. At least she will be safe here."

"Lauriel has a way of finding trouble."

"I have spoken to Haldir on the matter. He will keep an eye on her in my absence."

Aragorn's eyebrows flew up. "When was this?"

"When he and his brothers took me aside," Legolas chuckled, recalling the confrontation. "After they demanded I care for Lauriel and keep her safe, I demanded they do the same while I am unable to. Once they realized we share a common goal, our conversation was much more… pleasant."

"Her family, both here and in Rivendell, are quite protective of her."

"As they should be."

After a long moment, Aragorn got to his feet. "I suppose I will try to find some sleep. We wake at dawn."

Legolas nodded, eyes glancing back at the staircase. He returned to watching the embers glow faintly, but his mind was elsewhere. He did not know what to expect when she did return to him. His hours in the city were quickly dwindling and Legolas knew none would be spent sleeping, not while Lauriel remained within reach. As if hearing his thoughts, quiet footsteps came from above. Legolas waited, blue eyes trained on the bottom of the staircase and soon she appeared. His chest, among other things, tightened at the sight of her. Lauriel had bathed since their last meeting and changed into a lilac dress. Her hair, which she normally tied back or let loose, was braided in a style he'd never seen before. She waited for him shyly, afraid to wake the others.

He stood and felt his feet moving rapidly, until he stood just before her. Lauriel peered up at him bashfully, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"You look lovely," He exhaled.

She gave him a playful smile, "Not striking?"

"You will always be striking," He corrected before kissing her lightly. "What does my lady wish to do?"

"Come with me," She took his hand into her own and led him up the staircase. Legolas did not inquire about their destination and this made Lauriel beam. He trusted her. It wasn't until they came to the edge of the city that Legolas spoke. "Perhaps it is best if we remain within the city tonight."

"We aren't going any farther than this," She assured him and pointed up. "That is where we are going."

They both looked up at the flet that sat high above in the branches. There was a glow of light coming from it, but no sound.

"Come on then," Lauriel laughed, letting go of his hand and beginning to climb a rope ladder that rested against the tree trunk. She stopped and glanced down at him with a mischievous expression. "Perhaps you should go first."

"Why?" He said, not liking the playful spark in her eyes.

"Actually, I suppose a glance up my dress is the least I can do for a solider going to war."

Heat rose up Legolas' neck and face. "I will go first."

Lauriel jumped away, landing silently on the ground. "Always such a gentleman."

When they came to the top, Legolas stood speechless. "Now I understand why your errands took so long."

The flet had been transformed into a cozy nest. On all sides, except the one they entered from, sheets hung as makeshift walls. Within the room were blankets and pillows which offered a comfortable place to sit and the assortment of sliced fruit and cheese provided snacks. Candles enveloped the space with a soft glow and Legolas spotted a violin resting on a pillow.

"It's a bit silly," Lauriel pulled her fingers nervously. "But I thought we could just have proper time together before you go."

Legolas took her hands, "It is not silly. No one has ever done something like this for me."

"It's just a tree fort. My brother and I used to make these all the time. If we didn't have a yard, we would make them inside the house and pretend we were up in the trees." Lauriel shook away the memories and reached for the violin. "Come, sit down. I told you once that I would play for you and I will honor that promise now."

Legolas sat obediently, resting against some pillows. Lauriel played two songs and before she could ask if he wished to hear another, she found herself being pulled to the floor. Lips were upon her and the violin and bow fell harmlessly onto the blanket below.

…

* * *

…

Somewhere in the distance, an owl hooted. The sound caused Lauriel to look up from where she lay in the tangled mess of blankets. When the owl did not sound again, she lay her head back on Legolas' chest and her fingers resumed playing with his tunic's button. They lay side by side, but his chest and shoulder had served as her pillow for the past several hours. His arm wrapped around her, resting his hand against her back where he drew circles against the soft silk of her dress with his thumb. The owl hooted once more and Lauriel made an 'o' shape with her lips, before releasing a hoot of her own.

Legolas' chest rumbled with mirth and Lauriel looked up at him, "What?"

"That was the most unconvincing hoot I have ever heard."

"Is it now? Well, let's hear yours then."

The prince looked mildly offended, "I do not hoot."

"You've never tried to speak with animals?" Lauriel said dryly. "I highly doubt that. Elves love nature and you were raised in a forest."

"As a small child I may have," He admitted. "But not since then."

"Just one hoot."

"No."

"Please?" Lauriel said, her voice turning sweet. Her fingers stopped playing with the button and instead trailed playfully across his chest, up his neck, and lingered on his lips. She did not lift them away until he too curled them into an 'o' and released a hoot.

"And that," She kissed him, sympathetically. "Was even worse than mine."

"You clearly have had more practice."

She snorted, returning her head back to its place on his chest. His heartbeat was steady and Lauriel closed her eyes, trying to memorize the sound of it. She tried to memorize every moment here in her makeshift fort. Her eyes opened though when she felt Legolas touch her braid.

"I have never seen this style before," He said admiring it.

"It's called a fishtail braid. Do you like it?"

"Yes, will you teach me?"

Lauriel was surprised by the request, but sat up and untied her hair. It fell out in curled waves and she was distracted when Legolas reached out, running his fingers through it. "Just like my mothers," He murmured, unaware that he spoke aloud. Her eyes widened a bit, but when Legolas looked up at her expectedly, Lauriel launched into her explanation. The way he took an interest in such simple things was endearing and even more so, his desire to learn.

"May I rebraid it for you?"

She peered at him curiously. "If you wish."

"I do," He said, his voice suddenly deep and eyes glowing. Lauriel knew the importance of braids in Elvin culture. She also knew that to braid another's hair was a sign of intimacy and love. So when she felt his hands take hold of her hair, Lauriel felt shivers down her spine. He worked slowly, taking special care to capture each and every strand. When he finished, Legolas took hold of her shoulders and spun her around so they sat facing one another.

"Lauriel," He spoke softly. "You must know… That while I may leave you tomorrow, my heart remains here… With you."

Before she could even think, Lauriel found herself admitting, "And you have mine."

Their foreheads touched and leaned against one another. It was then that the first light of dawn arrived and Lauriel felt her stomach drop. "It's time." Her voice sounded hollow.

…

* * *

…

A large crowd gathered by the lake edge to see the fellowship off. Lady Galdriel and Lord Celeborn, with the help of Lauriel and several other elves, had the cloaks of Lothlórien wrapped around each member of the company. Lauriel clasped the green leaf pin herself on Legolas, who murmured a quiet thanks. She then stepped away and watched as the Lady Galadriel blessed every member with a gift.

It wasn't until the fellowship began to load into the boats that Legolas approached her one last time. He held out a bow to her. "This belongs to you."

Her eyes flashed, recognizing the Mirkwood crest embedded in the wood. "But it is yours-"

"Lady Galadriel has given me another as a gift," He explained. "I made this bow when I came of age and I can think of no better person to give it to."

"But-"

He lowered his voice, "You told me once that your weapons will not last forever. Please, take this and I will know that you will be safe when that time comes."

Lauriel reached out and took the bow, "When you come back, it will be yours again and you can teach me how to make my own."

"Agreed," Legolas murmured as his arms enveloped her into a hug. He kissed her forehead and Lauriel clutched at his tunic. After a long moment, she pulled away and reached into the small bag she brought with her.

"I have something for you too." Lauriel said, depositing several items onto Legolas' awaiting palm.

He inspected the pieces of origami, smiling fondly at the shapes, especially the sword. "You are truly full of surprises."

She shrugged, embarrassed. "It's something Anthony and I did too. When he went away on missions I'd write letters and fold them into shapes. When he felt homesick, he would unwrap a letter and read it. Sorry, I know it's traditional to give handkerchiefs or portraits, but we both know my sewing and painting skills aren't the best and-"

"Thank you," Legolas interrupted her. "They are perfect."

Lauriel swallowed hard, "O-Okay."

They peered at one another for several more seconds until Lauriel leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay safe," She whispered.

"Always."

He withdrew then, tucking the shapes into his tunic's shirt. Lauriel bit her lip, refusing to cry or say something foolish, but she felt the loneliness and worry already beginning to creep in… It was then that hands touched her shoulders and back. Startled, Lauriel looked to her left and right and found Rúmil, Tiriel, Mallosdis, Orophin, and Haldir surrounding her. They all gave her kind and understanding smiles. Tiriel's hand dropped and grabbed hold on Lauriel's, giving it a comforting squeeze. Lauriel's chest warmed and the loneliness retreated, replaced by unconditional love. She loved her friends, they were her family, and they would support her. Together, Lauriel and her family stood and watched as the fellowship left the shores of Lothlórien and continued with their quest to save the world.

All eyes were on the retreating boats, unaware that high above their heads, hidden in the branches of the forest canopy, was something much more important to see. Oscillating silently, its motor completely silent, was a drone. The metal exterior was shaped as a bird, colored to blend in with the green and brown hues of the trees, but the reflection of a glass camera lens was unmistakable. It moved forward, controlled by unseen forces, its lens zooming in until it focused on the only black-haired person below. She stared off at something in the distance, a hard and pained expression on her face, ignorant that a camera and microphone recorded every detail.

"Stay safe," She said aloud to herself, remembering the many times she'd share those same words with the two men she loved. Now, she had three.

...

* * *

Author's Note: Ahhh! Just a heads up, the next chapter is the beginning of Lauriel's major role in the war. So excited!


	29. Anna

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Eryniel Alasse: _Hello and thank you for your thorough review! I appreciate your list. One thing that really resonated with me is our similar view on romance development. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_xEruaphadrielx_: Funny that you should mention people of Earth…

_Ainuliandale of Arda, Anuir, Gallaher girl, killer rage, MMternit, Iron Sea:_ Thanks for your review! I know Arasinya is a frustrating character but I dislike when 'enemy' characters just 100% evil. I think it's a cheap way out of developing them. Everyone has a dark side and Arasinya's is more pronounced- but she's also got a good side somewhere in there…. At least I think she does! Haha

_Blue Summer Field:_ One of the highest praises from a reader is that they liked my character development. Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review. See above about Arasinya. Hope you like this chapter.

_Black tertulia:_ Hey, no offense taken. A lot of people had terse words for Arasinya but see above- My goal is to create developed protagonists and antagonists.

_Madame Deveroux:_ Yes! Thank you, I'm glad you understand Arasinya's purpose in the story. As always, loved your review

_L'alchimiste de Castille:_ Haha I do like to spice things up. Hopefully this chapter does that!

_BirdA:_ Hi there, thanks for giving this story a chance. I know the premise is a little unusual but I appreciate your review and support!

_Amun Dae:_ Without further ado, here is more.

* * *

**A/N:** We broke 800 reviews! Thank you so much for all your support- my dream is to break 1000 reviews before I complete this story. So for all those silent readers, please consider just writing one review before the end. Thanks!

**Chapter 29 **

Life fell into a routine once more and the days flew by faster than Lauriel could count. The transition was made surprisingly easy by the fact she did not have time to wallow in her sorrow. Haldir and the other guards ensured she always kept good company. With the fellowship gone for more than a week now, the border fell quiet as less and less enemies remained. It seemed, to Lauriel's dismay that the hordes of orcs and uruk-hai left to pursue the ring.

"You really must break that habit," Haldir said as he sat down next to her. "It is quite an ugly thing."

Her fingers ceased pulling at one another. Lauriel snorted, "You would not have liked my old habit then."

"Which was?"

"Cracking my knuckles."

The Marchwarden made a disgusted face, "Why would someone ever-"

Before he could even finish, Lauriel loudly cracked several knuckles at once. The noise caused many of the nearby guards to snap their heads towards her, alarmed by the sound. She moved to crack those on her other hand but Haldir reached out and stopped her.

"Enough."

"I told you," She snickered and lay back onto her bedroll. Lauriel stared up, eyes finding no holes in the forest canopy, but her mind imagined the constellations above. It was a shame that this world did not have motors yet. Lauriel missed traveling between cities with ease. If this were a different place and time, she would have jumped onto a motorcycle and ridden just for the sake of seeing the night sky. Lothlórien was beautiful, but she yearned to see more… No, _do _more.

Haldir lay down on his own spread beside her, carefully placing his weapons down within reach. She had done the same, keeping her bow and quiver close by. Out of habit, she glanced at them and found comfort in the Mirkwood bow. It served as a constant reminder that Legolas would return one day and until then, she would help fight against their enemies with his gift.

"Get some rest," Haldir told her. "I know how you like to daydream."

Neither of them were scheduled to stand outlook this night, something that only happened once every five nights, and so they were both content to lay silently before sleep claimed them.

…

* * *

…

The sound of a gunshot ripped through the night air.

Lauriel jolted awake. Her body reacted before her mind had time to process the sound. Her hands expertly grabbed her bow and quiver, loading an arrow instinctively. She crouched slightly, expecting a bullet to fly any moment, and kicked Haldir. The Marchwarden responded with equally impressive time and fluency. Within a blink of an eye he stood with her, armed and eyes scanning for a threat.

"What is it?" He murmured, his body tense. Their actions had stirred the others and soon the entire team was ready for battle.

"A gunshot."

"A what?"

"Someone just fired a weapon from my realm," She hissed, impatient. Her heart thudded so loudly that it was hard to hear anything else. "Did you not hear it?"

Haldir frowned deeply, his eyes more frantic now. "No, I did not."

"What? It was so loud-"

"I recall your first day here," He answered somberly. "Never has such a noise disturbed our land."

"You should've heard it," Lauriel said, beginning to panic. "It was-"

A second gunshot sounded and Lauriel threw herself to the ground, gasping. The others stared at her, clearly bewildered, and several shifted uncomfortably. "There!" She shouted now. "Did you not hear it?"

Haldir crouched, his bow lowering, "Lauriel… We hear nothing."

"What?" She screeched, sweeping her eyes over the others. "None of you hear it?"

They all shook their heads, some looked downright confused, a few even terrified. Not many things frightened Lauriel, she was known for being a shy too cocky at times. To see her trembling on the ground proved unsettling.

"What-" Haldir was cut off when Lauriel winced deeply.

"There was another," She muttered, standing up slowly. Her initial adrenaline burst was slowing now and she regained control of her senses. Her ears rang painfully with each gunshot. "And another! It sounds like," Her eyes grew wide. "It's coming from the city!"

Without warning, Lauriel returned the arrow to her quiver and wrapped the bow around her torso. She leapt off the flet, vanishing from sight. Haldir reacted just as quickly, giving orders to leave someone in control and jumping after the elleth. He caught up to her easily and together they tore through the forest. Although he could not hear the attack, Haldir did not doubt something was wrong. Lauriel was no fool, she would not play such a foul joke, and the look of fear in her face was enough to make his blood run cold.

"Are you still hearing them?" He asked, taken aback by how swiftly she moved. Lauriel had never moved so fast through the branches and she took jumps that even made him a bit nervous. Still, he followed her without doubt.

"Yes!" She said, her voice rattled. "They're getting louder. I can hear screams too."

"Lauriel-"

"I'm not crazy!"

They jumped one final time and landed on the dirt below hard. Lauriel transitioned into a roll, breaking her fall, before launching into a sprint without pause. It took a moment for Haldir to catch up to her, but he when did, he shook his head, "No, you are not."

They ran, speeding past the homes and silent paths of the sleeping city. Lauriel's fear turned into determination, as she realized that the city was in fact safe. No one came screaming out of their homes because no one, not even Haldir, could hear the gunfire. Lauriel followed the noise, her ears still ringing. Finally, they came upon a familiar clearing and standing in the middle, with a morose expression, was the Lady Galadriel.

Despite the late hour, the lady stood fully dressed. "Come." She said ominously, before turning towards the pillar leaving the two stunned elves to stumble after her. Lady Galadriel said nothing else as she stood over the water bowl, her wise eyes staring into its depths. Lauriel and Haldir exchanged wary looks before both looking down together.

The wide open terrain of Rohan's plains lay before them. Enormous, snow tipped mountain ranges were visible at the water's edges and the scene vanished, the water turning dark for a moment before a new image formed. Lauriel watched as the water revealed a village filled with men, women, and children. Their clothes, coloring, and wooden huts proved this a village of Rohan and at first, nothing seemed amiss. The villagers went about their daily business until the first screams erupted. Women and children ran in one direction while men, grabbing weapons, ran in the opposite. The mirror followed the men, who paled and shouted at the incoming threat. A voice rang out, taking charge as…

Lauriel's eyebrows rose in surprise as a distinctly female voice ordered the men to close ranks, forming a defensive line in front of the village. "They will not cross this line!" The hidden woman shouted fiercely. "They have fled before and they will flee again!"

The men rallied, raising their swords, pitchforks, and bows in cheers. Lauriel's eyes jerked from face to face, trying to find the unseen woman. The voice sent shivers down her spine and she did not know why. The mirror moved down the line of men until it reached the woman at last.

Her hair was a fiery red, flowing freely in natural curls that did nothing to soft the ferocity in the woman's face. Her green eyes were narrowed, burning with determination and hate, and a snarl curled her thick lips back. What was most frightening about the woman however, was the black rifle she held in her arms.

"Anna," Lauriel sucked in a breath, feeling the world spin around her. "No. I-It can't be."

"You know this mortal?" Haldir asked, stunned.

Lauriel did not hear him. Her senses were all focused solely upon the mirror's tale. Her fingers grasped the edge of the bowl so tightly that her knuckles shook with effort. The sight of her long lost friend sent Lauriel's mind reeling with questions, unable to comprehend the magnitude of this new discovery.

The waters finally showed what had plunged the village into chaos. A mass of dirty, harsh looking men wielding weapons sprinted together, a few on horses but most on foot. Their faces were filled with glee and many roared in anticipation. What drew Lauriel's attention, however, was the white handprint on many of their shields and garb. It was only a few seconds until the two forces met and screams filled the air. Men fell too quickly for Lauriel to count, but it was clear that the villagers were no warriors. Gunshots thundered and the mirror focused on Anna, who shot her rifle expertly until the clip emptied. Rapidly, the woman reloaded, unaffected by the pandemonium surrounding her. Several men stood around her, protecting the woman who bore a weapon that scattered the wildmen.

"Push forward!" Anna shouted, lowering her rifle to briefly assess the situation. The men listened and together, her huddle moved away from their defensive stance. For a moment, Lauriel felt hope. It seemed that Anna would win. The wildmen feared her bullets and-

An arrow flew through the air too quickly for anyone to raise a shield against. It caught Anna in the arm and the woman grunted, her body thrown back by the surprise blow.

"No!" Lauriel cried, horror filling her. She watched, unable to help her friend, as the wildmen overtook the villagers. Anna fired but her bullets missed their targets as she struggled to hold the rifle up with just one arm, her injured one dangling uselessly. The redhead opened her mouth to shout again but a second arrow hit her and this time, sank into her throat. Blood sprayed onto the ground as the woman's body collapsed. The water became blank just as the wildmen began their assault on the fleeing women and children. A stunned silence ensued until Lauriel regained her senses.

"Why?" Her voice trembled dangerously. "Why would you show me this?"

"I see many things in the water. This was one of many shown to me tonight. The future is never set, too many decisions are yet to be made."

The younger, furious elleth snorted distastefully. "Enough with your riddles. When did she die?"

"The woman lives," Lady Galadriel said coolly. "What you saw is but one possible future. She may live, there is still hope."

"You've seen a future where she lives?"

Lady Galadriel nodded solemnly.

"I must go!" Lauriel jumped away from the bowl and glanced at the pale Haldir. "I must help her."

The Marchwarden opened his mouth to speak, but Lady Galadriel silenced him with a stern look. She turned her harsh expression onto the anxious elleth before her and warned, "The war will eventually come to Lothlórien, but the moment you leave theses borders you reveal yourself to Sauron. The war will not come to you, Lauriel. You will be at the very center of it."

Lauriel swallowed hard. "If I go, can I save her?"

"Yes."

"Then war is worth it," Lauriel glanced at Haldir. "I need to prepare for travel."

"When will you leave?" He asked immediately, all signs of shock gone.

"Tonight," She answered, already turning away. "Before dawn if I can."

"I will ready your horse."

Lauriel paused, reaching out and grasping his arm. "Thank you."

He nodded silently, his face betraying nothing. Still, she knew him better and her grip tightened. "I am sorry Haldir. I do not wish to leave you and the others, but I must go. She is my friend."

"You do not need to explain," Haldir said quietly.

"I will miss you."

"I will pray to the Valar for your safe return. Be careful Lauriel. The Lady does not often share such solemn warnings."

"I know," She murmured. "But I cannot let her die."

"Go. Do as you must."

With one last smile, Lauriel released her friend and sprinted away.

…

* * *

…

"Hold your arm higher."

The little boy, his face dusted with freckles, stuck his tongue out in concentration. At the age of six, he was eager to please but still held the short attention span of a child.

"That's it. Now swing again."

The wooden training sword, short and dull to accommodate its owner, whooshed through the air until it hit the stuffed dummy. "Like that mama?"

"Just like that."

Delighted at this, the boy began to swing again and again at the dummy. His form grew worse with each swing, but Anna Miller watched silently with a proud smile. Her son would be a fighter, just as she and his father were. It was in his very blood. Anna glanced over to where Holdred stood, brushing the horses. He stood tall, his broad shoulders moving with each stroke and despite his brutish appearance, he spoke to the beasts with a calm, kind voice. Every so often, however, Holdred looked up and surveyed the land, eyes wary.

Anna sighed and scanned the horizon herself. The country of Rohan was beautiful as ever, the grassy plains shuddered with each breeze and the neighing of horses brought a familiar sense of home. Everything was as it should be, but Anna knew it would not last forever. It had been a week since they'd killed the wild men scouts. Each day the village lived on edge, waiting and wondering. She'd made sure their armory was well stocked and with the help of Holdred, continued to train the younger boys. She looked back down to the cloth and feathers in her lap, the needle and thread in her fingers beginning to sew yet another dummy together. There never seemed to be enough time in the day to accomplish everything. Between managing the farm, train the village, and being a mother and wife Anna had little time to wait for wild men to attack. She, unlike the other villagers, knew what it was like to live in war. Preparations were made, but life continued on.

"Mama," Robert approached, dragging the sword along the dirt leaving a line trailing behind him. "I'm hungry."

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

The young boy quickly corrected himself, "Mama, will you make me something to eat…"

Her eyebrow rose even higher.

"Please," He finished with an innocent grin.

Satisfied with his manners, Anna put down the needle and dummy. She stood, stretching her legs, "Come on then. Let's see what we can make."

The day continued, busy as ever, and as the sun began its descent past the horizon, Anna found herself walking through the main path in the village. Children ran past her playing a game of chase, their high pitched laughter ringing through the air. Eogar, the oldest man in the village, sat before his house, his wrinkled face brightening as the younglings sprinted past him. His daughter, Guthwyn, strolled out of the house and offered his a bowl of soup which the man took with trembling arms. They looked up, both nodding their heads kindly to Anna who returned the gesture. She continued on, the basket of vegetables in her arm swinging, until she left the cluster of homes behind. Their home was not far, only a few minutes' walk from the main path, but her eyes still scanned her surroundings carefully. Thankfully, only the chickens roamed around their farm tonight. When Anna entered the wooden home, she found her son and husband engaged in another wrestling match. When Holdred pretended to fall from Robert's blows, she chuckled, "Looks like you need some help."

Holdred blew his long, dirty blond hair form his face and grinned up at her. He ignored Robert's roar of victory as the boy jumped on his back. For the moment, his eyes were only for the redheaded woman before him. "Who do you think will come to my rescue?"

"Me!" Anna dropped the basket and threw herself forward. Robert let out a surprised but happy shout, throwing his arms to combat his newest challenger. The boy fell backwards in a fit of giggles as his mother tackled him, gently of course. Together, Holdred and Anna tickled their son until the boy cried out, "Yield! I yield!"

Anna withdrew her tickling hands, "Well then, it is time for evening meal then. Go wash up."

They watched their son go silently. When the boy was out of earshot, Holdred pressed a kiss to her temple. "What news from the village?"

"They are still frightened," She murmured. "Derngar is stirring up trouble as usual."

"That man and his rumors," Holdred said bitterly. "He makes up lies for the attention."

"He claims to have a vision of death. He has half the village convinced we will be massacred by wild men and monsters."

"They are fools for listening."

Anna nodded solemnly, "We will continue to train. We will make sure that does not happen."

"Half the village has been trained by the shield maiden from across the sea," Holdred said, smiling. "You are a good teacher and now we have good warriors."

Anna could only offer a weak smile in return. Not wanting to linger of the cheerless topic, Holdred stood and pulled her up. "Come, I have prepared dinner."

He turned and walked towards their table. When his back was to her, Anna's eyes flashed towards the floorboard to the right of the door. It appeared perfectly normal, its wooden features matching those around it, but Anna felt her stomach tighten. Holdred did not know what lay beneath the floorboard. In fact, her husband did not know many things.

"Anna?" Holdred peered at her worriedly from his seat at the table. "What is it?"

She tore her eyes away and blinked. After a moment, she forced a smile and shook her head. "Nothing my love. I just realized I forgot to buy some spices are market today."

"Well, I can fetch them tomorrow for you."

"Thank you," She whispered, kissing the top of his head before taking her own seat beside him. They ate their meal and lit the candles as night darkened the world. Soon it was time for bed and Anna sat on the edge of her son's bed.

"What sort of story do you want to hear tonight?"

The boy made an expression of intense concentration and then said, "I want to hear about my name again."

"But you've heard that one many times already."

"I know," He beamed. "But it's my favorite!"

"Alright," Anna paused dramatically. "In a land far, far away and across the sea was a kingdom. The people there had never heard of Rohan, they did not know there were more lands beyond their maps. The kingdom was strong, their people hearty and warriors many. There lived a girl named Anna-"

"That's you!"

"Shhhh, child. Yes, that was me. Now, Anna was a girl but she wanted to fight just like her papa and brothers who were also warriors. They taught her how to hunt and how to fight. When she grew up, Anna became a warrior just like them. Things were peaceful in the kingdom for many years… But war came and Anna's family were separated as their king sent them to protect their kingdom. At the end of the war, they all came back… Except for one. Robert was the eldest of the children and the fiercest warrior of all! His honor, skills, and courage were legendary. Robert went into battle, leading his men in a charge when they came upon a monster. The enemy had many monsters, but one of their favorites was the fire monster. Fire monsters are dangerous you see, because they are small and explode with fire when they are thrown. Without warning the enemy threw a fire monster, there was no time to escape it and the men knew they were going to die."

The boy's eyes went wide as he waited anxiously.

"But then Robert, the brave and selfless Robert, threw himself at the monster and shielded his men from its fire. He killed the monster, but it took him with it into death. Many lives were saved that day and one day you will grow up and it will be your turn to protect people."

"Gléowine says my name is strange," Robert whined.

"It is not strange where I am from," Anna told him kindly. "Next time Gléowine or any of the boys tease you, tell them you are named after a great warrior."

"When will we go across the sea mama?"

Anna's heart grew heavy, "I'm afraid the journey is too dangerous. My own family died in the crossing, I am the only one to survive."

"But I want to go to your kingdom!"

She did not want to tell her son anymore lies. Instead, Anna stood and asked, "Why do you want to go? Are you not happy enough here?"

"I want to fight a fire monster too!"

"No!" Her voice cut through the boy's excitement and he winced. She exhaled deeply, "Patience Robert… You will save lives one day, but for now, it is time to sleep."

Anna missed many things about Earth and she wished for Robert to see them, but she was grateful that he would never encounter grenades. Here, in Rohan, the fire monster that had killed her brother and so many others in World War III would be nothing more than a bedtime story. With a consoling kiss, Anna left Robert to sleep and crawled into her own bed where Holdred already lay snoring. It took her longer to find rest, but when Anna did, her dreams were filled with memories of a world that she would never see again. No boat could carry her back to a land that was beyond even the furthest corners of this realm.

The next day, Holdred and Anna rose with the sun and carried out their daily duties. Morning and noon meals came and went, the time in between spent feeding the animals, washing the laundry, cooking, repairing the wagon wheel, and even some sewing on the still unfinished dummy.

"I'm going to market for those spices," Holdred informed her, holding his son's hand. "And I'm taking Robert with me."

"Alright, I will have supper ready when you return."

"Thank you, my lady."

She waved them off and returned to her work. Her fingers were covered in dirt from the day's tasks, but she did not care. Anna kept sewing until at long last, she lay the dummy on the ground and examined it. It was tall, meant for the older boys and men to practice with, and appeared sturdy enough. Please, Anna put her hands on her hips and looked up satisfied.

That's when she noticed the smoke and the dark smudge on the horizon that seemed to move closer with each second.

Anna did not gape or wonder what it was. She did stare out into the distance in confusion or wait for an explanation. Her reaction was instantaneous and purposeful. Sprinting into the house, Anna grabbed the several weapons that lay near the door, strategically placed for easy access. She hesitated for just a moment before bending down and tearing the floorboard up and away from its place. Below, partially hidden by the skin she'd wrapped around it, lay a dusty rifle and two clips of ammunition. It had been many months since she'd snuck a cleaning in, but Anna could only pray that it still worked. Armed with the weapons, Anna ran to the stables and glanced over her shoulder.

The dark smudge was recognizable now. The sight of the wild men sent adrenaline through Anna and her legs carried her faster. She fastened the saddles onto their two horses and pulled them forcibly down the path and towards the village.

"They're coming!" She yelled as she approached minutes later. "The wild men are coming! Arm yourselves!"

The village was utter chaos as men came forward with swords, daggers, pitch forks, and bows. Running in the opposite direction were the women and children. Anna stood on her tip toes, trying to catch sight of Holdred and Robert, but failed. A few people screamed or cried aloud, but most carried on with grim and terrified silence.

"Anna!"

Relief flooded through her as she turned to see Holdred running, Robert securely in his arms. His face was tight, but Holdred spoke steadily. "How many did you see?"

"Too many to count," She answered.

Holdred placed Robert into one of the saddles. "Listen to me very carefully child," The man said sternly. "You will ride away from here to safety. Follow the others and do _not_ come back until we find you. Do you understand son?"

"I-" Robert's green eyes were wide and shone with tears. "I don't want to leave you and mama!"

"We will find you," Anna picked up the boy's hand and kissed it. "Be brave for me, just like your Uncle Robert."

Guthwyn appeared, half carrying her father. "Has anyone claimed your other horse?"

Holdred shook his head and helped her carry Eogar up into the saddle. The elderly man wheezed in effort, but held onto the horse enough to sit upright. He was a man of Rohan and would ride until death took him. "Take them to safety," Anna told Guthwyn quickly. "Go!"

The woman nodded and ran, pulling the horses with her. Together, Anna and Holdred watched their son depart for several moments before turning back to face the oncoming threat. She held out the bow and quiver of arrows to him. Thankfully, Holdred's daggers already hung at his belt.

A sword hung at her own, but Anna knew it would be her last choice of weapon. The metal she carried in her arms was her first priority.

"What-" Holdred's brow furrowed at the sight of the black metal. "What is that?"

They ran to the edge of the village where most of the older boys and men already formed a rough line. She avoided his eyes, "It's called a rifle. I don't have time to explain, but it's a weapon from my homeland."

Holdred said nothing at first, but then asked, "Why have I not seen this rifle before?"

"It's not important," Anna replied shortly. "Protecting our home is the only thing that matters right now."

Her husband's eyes hardened and he nodded, withdrawing the first of what would be many arrows. "I love you."

"And I love you," She told him and they kissed. Then, Anna turned and shouted, "They will not cross this line! They have fled before and they will flee again!"

The men raised their weapons, rallying together, gathering their valor. She knew they were afraid, her own stomach twisted and writhed with fear, but they had prepared. They'd practiced and it was time to trust in their planning. Anna and Holdred stood together, taking their place in the line. As the wild men came within firing range, Anna removed a clip from her belt and pushed it into place. Her fingers took position, switching the safety off, and she raised the rifle up to eye level.

"Archers!" Holdred yelled, notching an arrow. "Aim! Fire!"

Arrows flew through the air, arching until they fell onto the vagabond and cruel wild men who pressed on, leaving their fallen behind without pause. Anna knew it was her turn and though she was a decade out of practice, two clips of ammo would make a difference. Her finger tightened on the trigger and-

Gunshots filled the air, making the men and woman of Rohan jump and recoil. Those bullets were not from her rifle. Her finger fell away and Anna gaped. Charging towards the battle, in full gallop, was a horse carrying a single rider. Her hair, black as coal, flew back in wild threads and ruined braids. The tunic she wore was covered in dirt and wrinkles, marked with the signs of lengthy travel, but her beauty proved striking nonetheless.

"An elf?!" Holdred winced when the newcomer continued her assault on the wild men who had scattered from the sudden gunfire. Each bullet unleashed a thunderous noise and Anna recovered from her shock.

"Hold the line!" She screamed, "Archers keep firing! The elf is our ally!"

It was true. The elf continued to fire mercilessly onto the wild men, her horse never slowing, but she never turned the bullets on the villagers. For whatever unexplainable reason, this elf not only had a rifle too, but chose to use it against the village's enemy. Anna did not question the insane nature of the situation, but began to unleash her own bullets. She fired again and again, finishing the first clip within minutes. Thanks to the elf, the wild men had halted their approach, falling into chaos and running in random directions. This gave Anna time to aim and chose her prey, although her aim proved to be rusty. Still, most of her bullets found their marks and she dropped the empty clip, replacing it with equally rusty speed. Despite their defenses, the sheer number of wild men meant that some still made the crossing and the real battle began. Metal clashed upon metal and screams mingled with grunts and shouts.

Holdred fired an arrow and watched as it pierced a bearded wild men through the neck. He loaded another, firing with ease. Anna hesitated, uncertain of what do. She still had a clip left, but with everyone moving at such close range she did not trust her aim enough to only hit the enemy. Frustrated, Anna switched the safety back into place, returned the clip to her belt, and dropped the rifle, awkwardly dragging a dead wild man onto it. Just as she released the corpse, Anna turned to see a sword swinging down onto her head and screamed.

…

* * *

…

Lauriel twisted and turned, dancing her way through the mess of fighters and the dead. Her feet floated over the ground and her body moved smoothly, dodging blades and arrows. Her heart thudded and she saw, no _felt_, everything around her as her senses kicked into overdrive. She could hear the cries for help and she did her best to answer them. Her blades sliced through air and flesh alike, too quick to tell the difference sometimes. A few wild men managed to swipe at her, but with one long dagger she parried and with the other, she killed. Lauriel had never been in such a fight before and as she slew enemy after enemy, she became aware of how… easy it was. When had it become so simple to kill men? She cut through another man, preventing him from stabbing a boy that was far too young to be in battle, and forced away the dark thoughts. There would be a time for them later.

A scream, different from the others, filled Lauriel's pointed ears. The feminine pitch and familiar sound of it made her body react immediately. She turned and threw a dagger. The blade spun in a blur until it pierced a man in the back. His body stumbled for a step and he fell over, his sword falling from his hands. Crouched with her arms over her was Anna, who stared, mouth open in shock, at her savior.

Time slowed as hazel eyes and gold eyes met, momentarily oblivious to the fight. In another life, Lauren Harris and Anna Miller would have grinned mischievously at one another. In another life, they would have hugged and laughed. However, this was not that life, not anymore. Ten years had changed the two who had once been the same age… the same race… Now, a mortal woman stared agape at an immortal elleth whose face glowed flawlessly, immune to the decade of time that had separated them. Anna's expression remained shocked but settled into morose gratitude, standing as time returned to its normal pace. It was then that Lauriel realized that her friend did not recognize her.

She should have expected it. Anna Miller had been only three months younger than her and as the only other female officer at Blue Lite, the two had become good friends. Anna Miller knew Lauren Harris as a tanned, thick Marine who would be now be in her thirties and that was not what Lauriel looked like. Still, Lauriel felt disappointment and hurt briefly, but was torn away from the reunion when another wild man leapt at her.

The battle carried on and Lauriel found herself standing amongst the living villagers. The dead lay at their feet, a few moans of injured or the dying made Lauriel grimace, but she was glad to see very few villagers on the ground. In fact, Lauriel's eyes widened in surprise, there were only a handful of villagers dead. It was an impressive count considering they were most likely farmers and country folk, not warriors. They did not wear armor and some even fought with crude pitchforks or blacksmith iron tools, but still, so few had fallen!

"My lady," A voice said in the common tongue and Lauriel turned slowly. She found a man, taller than any of the others she'd seen thus far, with a muscular build standing a short distance from her. He held out the rifle she'd left behind, choosing to fight with her blades in such close combat. His expression was cautious, but he did not lift his bow as she took several steps towards him. "I believe this is yours."

"Thank you," She reached out and took the rifle from him. Swinging the strap over her shoulder, Lauriel moved past him and bent down, pulling her dagger from the dead wild man's back. She wiped the blood away on his clothes before sheathing it at her waist. With her weapons all accounted for, Lauriel relaxed again.

The man hadn't moved and still watched her carefully. "You have our thanks, my lady. You have saved many lives with your rifle."

Lauriel tensed, "H-How do you know that word?"

"Because I told him," Anna answered, walking towards the man and standing beside him. She stood proudly, sweat dripping down her face as she still collected herself from the exercise of battle. "A better question is why do you have one? Who are you?"

Everyone paused, even the injured silenced their groans to hear the answer. All were eager to hear who had come to their aid.

"Anna," The elleth smiled sadly. "You really don't recognize me?"

"Y-You know my wife?" The man glanced between the elleth and Anna nervously.

"You always were into tall, dark, and handsome," Lauriel chuckled.

Anna frowned, "What?"

"It's me, Lauren Harris."

The redhead's frown twisted at the name and her hazel eyes scrutinized the strange elf. Her skin was pale, even in the afternoon's warm sunlight, and her golden eyes burned far more brightly than should have been possible. Still… Anna took a step forward. "Could it be?" She whispered, arm reaching out as if to touch the stranger. The lips were the same shape, eyebrows still thick and full, and cheekbones long… "No, you cannot be her. Lauren is mortal and-"

"Ask me a question," Lauriel interrupted, frightened at the idea of her friend rejecting her. "Ask me something that only I could know."

Anna froze, her eyes narrowing in consideration. After a moment she asked quietly, "How did my brother die?"

The question took Lauriel aback. She expected something less serious, perhaps a neutral question about modern culture, but she lowered her eyes as she recalled a conversation from long ago. They'd been out for dinner and drinks, just the two of them since Mac had canceled at the last minute, and the war had come up. They'd spoken of their losses, Lauriel having lost many friends and two cousins in the war and Anna her brother.

"Robert," Lauriel said, lifting her eyes and looking to Anna sadly. "They threw a grenade at his patrol and he jumped on it, taking the blow."

A long moment passed and then Anna was running. Lauriel caught her as they hugged, arms wrapping each other and the tears began. Holdred and the villagers watched surprised by the familiarity between the two. Elves were legends in these parts, rarely ever seen or heard from, and yet here was one who had fought for them and now held a woman tenderly.

"H-How did you find me?" Anna withdrew slightly, but still held hands with the elleth.

"Lady Galadriel of Lothlórien possesses the gift of foresight. She saw the wild men attack and your death," Lauriel squeezed her hands. "I came to ensure that it did not happen."

"Death?" Holdred choked out. "Surely-"

"The future is constantly changing. Our decisions choose what paths our lives take and you all," Lauriel said, sweeping her eyes across the various men and women who stood around. "Have a decision to make that will decide whether or not your village survives the coming war. Will you stay or will you go to Edoras?"

Anna frowned, mirroring many of the others' confusion. "Edoras?"

"Your village is not alone in suffering. Sauraman has betrayed us all-"

"The White Wizard?" A man asked grimly.

Lauriel nodded, "He has sided with Sauron and gathers his army as we speak. The wild men are only the beginning. I'm afraid that your country is at war with evil. They have attacked other villages and many travel to Edoras to seek shelter and protection."

"I will gather the village elders," Holdred declared.

"In the meantime," Anna said with a small, tired smile. "I have someone I wish for you to meet."

…

* * *

…

Two rifles rested against the wall, side by side, but very different in appearance. While one was clean, well oiled, and pristine the other appeared faded, scratched, and worn. In a way, they represented their owners.

Like their rifles, Lauriel and Anna sat at the table side by side. Lauriel sat up straight, with impressive posture, her skin luminous in the candlelight. Her face and arms were smooth as marble, free of marks or wrinkles, and a quick wash had removed any sign of dirt and blood. Despite her own wash, Anna's skin still retained faded red and brown colors from battle, covering the freckles and blemishes she'd gained from many hours in the sun, and the skin around her eyes and mouth wrinkled with every expression.

"You don't look a day over twenty-four," Anna shook her head in disbelief. She spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the child who slept soundly in the next room. "I can't believe it."

"I think my body stopped aging around twenty-six. Mac looks nearly the same too, shorter and with more hair, but he seems to have inherited the dwarfish lifespan."

"One elf, one dwarf, and one mortal," Anna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What do you think would have happened to Greer?"

"Gandalf the Grey once said we were gifts to each race. Perhaps Greer was meant for the Shire folk."

"A hobbit?"

"What else is there? Surely the Valar did not mean to change him into an orc or goblin?"

"What about a wizard?"

Lauriel tilted her head thoughtfully, "I have never considered that as an option before."

"Or perhaps this Gandalf was mistaken," The redheaded woman shrugged. "Perhaps we simply changed into the race we landed with."

"Why do you think the door separated us? Why not drop us into the same location?"

"We will never understand how that door works. I learned a long time ago to stop wondering and just accept the fact I was here to stay." Anna glanced towards the doorway where Robert had disappeared to bed. "It was the best thing I ever did."

"Mac met someone too."

Anna's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. "Mac? Our Mac? The drunken flirt who went home with anyone with a vagina?"

Lauriel had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter quiet. "Oh, it has been _far_ too long since I've spoken to someone who isn't afraid to say the word vagina."

"Let me guess, elves have sticks up their asses about manners and being proper?"

"A very large stick."

"I'm not surprised. The Lauren I knew back in the day had quite the dirty mouth herself. Now you sound like you're straight out of medieval times."

Lauriel bristled, "You've changed as well."

"I have a son," Her friend said with a pointed look. "Of course I watch my language."

"He is beautiful."

"He's quite the handful," Anna chuckled. "Just like my brother was."

"D-Does Holdred know?"

Anna's mirth vanished instantly. She shifted uneasily and even though her husband was still out helping the village recover from the attack, her voice dropped to a low whisper. "No, I have never told anyone the truth. They would have thought me insane or worse, a witch. Do you know what they do to witches here?"

"I can only imagine," Lauriel murmured. "What did you tell them?"

"Remember the interrogation training we received? They said the best lies are those that stem from truths. I told them as much as the truth as I could, that I came from a land called America and that a terrible accident stranded me here. Instead of saying America is in another world, I said it's a land from across the sea. No one has ventured past the known world here, it was not an impossible tale to believe. It explained my strange accent, mannerisms, and behavior. Holdred's mother took me in as an apprentice and well, the rest you know."

"What did you do with your belongings from our world?"

Anna sighed, "I burned most of it. After a few years, I sort of broke down. I was tired of being reminded of the world I could never return to and once I found out I was pregnant… Well, I wanted to move on."

"But you kept your rifle."

"I did," Anna bit her lip. "It seemed too important to destroy. I wanted to protect my family and it gave me an advantage, but I kept it hidden. I hate lying to Holdred. I hate lying to everyone about who I am."

A solemn silence followed and Lauriel reflected on her own situation. The elves all knew exactly who she was and where she came from, but they still accepted her. She could not imagine living amongst them hiding such a massive secret, especially not from those she loved-

"And you?" Anna asked after a while.

"What about me?" Lauriel blinked, returning to the present.

"Have you met someone?"

"I… Yes."

The woman smiled sadly, "And does he know?"

"Yes, he does."

"Who is he?"

"He is an elf of Mirkwood," Lauriel answered, her eyes fading as her mind wandered. "I met him several years ago and we recently reunited. It was not until then that we realized our feelings."

"He must be a fine man-" Anna hesitated, "Well, elf, if he does not care about your complicated situation and still loves you."

"He is a strong person."

"Where is he now?"

"He is on a quest to end this war. I do not know if I will ever see him again or where he is now."

"I know you Lauren," Her friend reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "If you call someone strong, then they are. He sounds like a survivor to me."

Lauriel said nothing, knowing that the door was about to open. Sure enough, after a moment, it swung open and Holdred entered the home. His footsteps were quiet for a man of his size, but Lauriel heard his approach easily. Holdred slowed as he realized his entrance had interrupted a special moment, and sounded apologetic as he announced, "The elders are gathered. They wish to speak with you, Lady Lauriel."

The two friends stood together and Anna chuckled, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Lauren Harris is now Lady Lauriel. One moment, I will fetch Robert. He can sleep with the other children in the village while we discuss our future."

The night air was crisp and Lauriel watched silently as her friend's family wrapped themselves in animal furs. The more time she spent with Anna, the more aware she became of their differences. It was difficult to notice her lack of mortality while she lived with elves, but now it was becoming increasingly obvious that Lauriel was no longer a normal woman. She carried the rifles, trailing behind the family, with nothing more than her tunic on. Her ears heard many things, the sounds of nearby animals, distant footsteps, but most of all, the constant hum of life and magic around them. Anna and Holdred seemed oblivious to it all, simply walking with a tired Robert in his father's arms. They left the boy with a woman who Lauriel supposed watched the boy often based on their familiarity. Once that task was finished, she followed until they entered a building larger than the others. Inside was a long hall with benches and a large table at the center. Filling the room were men and women of all ages, but only a small handful of older people occupied the table. Lauriel assumed these were the elders.

"Lady Lauriel," A man with white beard and head stood up with a bow. "We are grateful for your presence. Elves are regarded as wise and we seek your council on the matter of leaving our home."

All eyes fell onto them and Lauriel felt awkward. She'd once been an outsider to the elves, but now she was an outside to men. They all, save Anna, viewed her as an immortal and nothing else. She wondered how old they thought she was. From the way Anna explained it, these people thought elves were thousands of years old and revered as near gods. It would have disappointed the elders to know that they sought the opinion of an elf with a thirty-five year old woman inside. They could have easily been her grandparents.

Instead of voicing any of this, Lauriel merely nodded silently and waited. She stood with Anna and Holdred, listening as the elders debated the topic. Some actively voiced arguments to remain in the village, claiming that traveling would be difficult on the young and old. Others worried about being vulnerable in transit. Yet, the majority favored the idea of regrouping at Edoras. Lauriel observed everything quietly, admiring the way the villagers worked together. Finally, the same man turned to her and asked, "What do you say, my lady?"

Lauriel's hold on the rifles tightened slightly. "I understand that it is a risk to leave, it is true that we will be vulnerable traveling with so many, but you must consider the ultimate goal: Survival. Consider where you have the best chances of surviving a war. If you stay here, you will be limited in your defenses and have no one to come to your aid. In Edoras, you have strength in numbers and the protection of your king."

"What if we are attacked on the way?" A woman with dark brown hair, streaked with several grey stripes, asked.

"We will fight."

It was not Lauriel who answered, but Anna. The woman raised her chin high and glanced at her companions, "We are prepared to defend our people and so are many others. We defeated the wild men and we can do it again. Lauren-I mean Lauriel- and I have weapons that will ensure that our people reach Edoras safely."

The woman who posed the question looked to Lauriel. "Does this mean you will join us, my lady? Will you travel with us to Edoras?"

Without hesitation, she answered. "Yes, if that is your decision."

"All in favor of traveling to Edoras?" The white-haired man's face hardened when all elders raised their arms. "It is settled. Spread the word, we ride for Edoras!"


	30. My Favorite Elf

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_PinkLemonadeChocolate:_ Now that I've finished this chapter, it seems like a direct response to your review from chapter 29. Haha I hope it meets your expectations.

_Vampireserena, BirdA, xMizukiMidnightx:_ Your reviews truly make my day! My goal is create a pace that keeps readers entertained, but also develops realistic feelings and relationships. Thanks for the support and I look forward to hearing your reactions.

_Jayla Fire Gal, Guest, V, princesaangelbebe:_ I started purely as a fanfiction reader and there was nothing better than finding a story that kept me up late at night because I couldn't stop reading. So it's a HUGE compliment to hear that someone felt that way about my writing. Thank you!

_Anonymousifan:_ Yes, Galadriel saw the visions of the village attack and to draw Lauriel back from the border quickly, allowed her to hear the gunshots. I appreciate your praise for Anna's character- I think you'll enjoy this chapter.

_The Bree Tree 3: _Heck yes, thank you for your review! Creating a unique fanfiction experience is exactly what I'm aiming for (read my A/N below)

_Eryniel Alasse:_ When I get an email that you've left a review, I always smile and read it right away. I'm glad that you find Anna a believable and likable character. It's tricky to incorporate another modern character into ME and I am quite aware that there is resistance towards the idea, so it's a relief to hear she isn't a total disaster. Yes, I considered doing a scene from Admiral Harris or Scott's point of view to update readers on what our world has been doing these past 10 years, but ultimately I wanted readers to share Lauriel's experience of not knowing and feeling confused/lost. I may change my mind on that later though… Depends on reactions for later plot twists. Hugs back at ya!

_Lady Niyani: _Anyone who can like Arasinya is a true fan. Haha thanks for your review! I really appreciate your feedback on characters and plot. I hope my story keeps you entertained in the future.

_Feint Illusion:_ YOU'RE SO WELCOME. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! LOUD NOISES!

_HelloBruiser:_ Hey there, thank you for writing a review. It means a lot to have your support and boy, did it make my day to read your review. Yup, you nailed it. Life swept me away in a good way and I wrote here and there, feeling enormously guilty for keeping readers waiting, but sometimes you just can't help what life throws at you. I hope this chapter is worth the wait.

_Fragile Wishes:_ First of all, thank you for giving my story a chance. I'm glad that it did not disappoint. I'm curious though, what website were you on? That's pretty cool!

**A/N:** I am alive! Thank you for the continued reviews and support. Life got crazy busy and thankfully, in a good way. Don't worry, **I will not abandon this story**. There's been some concern regarding the introduction of more modern humans in ME and I would like to say thank you for everyone being respectful. I know that this is not a traditional choice for a lotr fanfic author to make, but the magic of fanfiction is writing whatever you want. Personally, I wanted to create a plot that was unlike any other. Writing modern characters into ME is difficult and I will do my best to make the story flow. Thanks for having an open mind : ]

**...**

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 30 **

"It's times like these that I really miss cars," Anna muttered. "We're vulnerable out here."

"They'll make it," Lauriel said confidently, the weight of her rifle comforting against her back. "We'll make sure of it."

They stopped to observe the procession. The villagers had done well in packing and they left the village within hours of the elders' decision. Still, it would be a long and arduous journey to Edoras. With children and the elderly, progress proved slow and rests were taken often. Even with strong horses of Rohan pulling, the wagon wheels rolled painfully from the weight of supplies, food, and people. Despite the terrifying decision to leave their homes behind, the people remained quiet and mostly calm. They spoke quietly amongst themselves, children played, and the elders ensured everyone was taken care of. The men and older boys took turns leading and trailing the group, standing watch throughout the day and night. Directing them, to Lauriel's pleasant surprise, was Holdred and Anna. Even though they were not the oldest or even members of the elders, it was clear that the village respected the couple. Everyone listened to instructions and carried them out without complaint, at least from what Lauriel could tell.

Holdred passed below them, carrying Robert on his shoulders. The boy kept his eyes forward, wide and curious to what lay before him. His father glanced up, watching the elleth and woman he called wife stand side by side, their expressions grim and resolute, and his forehead creased. He looked troubled, but nodded in greeting, and continued to walk. Lauriel noticed how Anna seemed to tense at her husband's scrutiny, so she brought up a topic that would undoubtedly calm her friend again. Mothers were easily distracted by their children.

"Has Robert ever traveled beyond the village?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Anna sighed, shifting the rifle strung around her own torso. It had been many years since she carried one and she forgot how much the metal dug into her back. "We had no reason to leave. Holdred's family are in the village and I thought I was alone. The farm isn't much, but it's enough to get by. We're happy."

Lauriel examined her friend. The woman appeared weary, but determined. The wrinkles and lines that were beginning to form in her face were hard and unrelenting. She stood proudly, shoulders squared and back straight. Her red hair was pulled back into a tight bun and for a moment, Lauriel did not see a shield maiden. Instead, she saw Anna Miller, a soldier of twenty-four, a daughter, a wife…

"Do you ever think of Jim?" The words spilled out before should stop them.

The question did not alarm Anna. Instead, her lips pulled into a sad and tired smile. "Every day."

"Will you tell Holdred?"

"I have thought about it many times. How am I supposed to tell him? 'Honey, I'm from another world and oh yeah, I was married there' isn't exactly what a husband wants to hear from the mother of his child."

"He is a good man. I have only known him for the past four days, but it's obvious that he loves you. He listens to your opinions, values them, and sees you as a partner. That's quite impressive for someone raised in this culture. I think he'll understand."

"It's not just that," Anna shook her head. "I feel so guilty."

"You shouldn't."

"I know I shouldn't," Her friend scoffed. "A door opening to another world and trapping me inside was way beyond my control. Getting back is beyond my control, but choosing to marry Holdred _was_ in my control. I made a vow to Jim and I feel like I'm wronging him."

"It's been over ten years Anna," Lauriel bit her lip. "There's a good chance he moved on too."

"And what if he didn't?" Anna's voice said bitterly. "What if he's been waiting this entire time and here I am, married with another man's child?"

"I think the moment he meets your soon, he would forgive you. Robert is a beautiful child and is living proof that…" Lauriel cleared her throat and looked away.

"Proof that what?"

"T-That we can have a future here. A family and happiness."

Anna reached out, touching Lauriel's arm gently. "Of course it is. This may not be our world and hell, they may not have invented electricity yet, but I would die defending my village. They're my people now. Wouldn't you die for yours?"

"My people?"

"The elves," Anna nodded her head to the villagers below. "The men."

"But they're not-"

"You're part of this world," Anna said fiercely. "And from what you've told me, you are friend to elves, men, dwarves, and munchkins alike. Do you know how lucky you are? I only have men to call family, but you have all races to call yours. You, more than anyone else, have reason to make a life here. Your ears may be pointy now, but don't you ever think that you're somehow less entitled to what I have now. Who cares about your ears! If you want to settle down and marry a farmer, do it. If you want to marry an elf prince, do it. It's your life, Lauren. You call the shots."

They stared at each other, two women more stubborn than the other and finally Lauriel softened. Her face relaxed as she began to laugh.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "I just gave you a rousing speech and you're laughing?"

"They're called hobbits."

"What?"

"The munchkins," Lauriel grinned. "They're called hobbits. This isn't the land of Oz you know."

"Whatever," Anna rolled her eyes and withdrew her hand. "If I ever meet a hobbit I'll try to remember that. Jokes aside Lauren, I'm serious. We have to let go of the past and what could have been. Sometimes I have my doubts and guilt, but I know deep down that I had to let Jim go. It's what he would have wanted and I hope that he found someone to share his life with too. Don't think about our world anymore. Think about that pointy eared princeling of yours-"

"Legolas."

"Yeah, think about Legos."

"Lego_las_."

"Isn't that what I said?" Anna replied mischievously. "Keeping all these names straight will be hard. You know I was always awful with names. I don't think I'll be able to remember to call you Lauriel."

"You've already failed miserably."

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who decided to change her name and complicate things. I kept mine."

"It was more symbolic than anything," Lauriel shrugged. "You can call me whatever you want."

"Alright Harris."

"Now you're really going to confuse everyone if you call me that. Between Harris, Lauren, Lauriel, and 'Elf Chick' people will wonder what my real name is."

Anna hesitated and then asked, "While we're talking about the Harris family… Do you think your dad is the one who sent that drone and camera?"

"My dad will have retired by now," Lauriel said thoughtfully. "Blue Lite is a military project. Do you think they'd let a civilian run the program?"

"I think the Vice President would have sanctioned it," Anna paused. "Well, who knows where Vice President Green is now or if he's still even involved in politics. Either way, they both lost someone and I don't think an ex-Chief of Naval Operations or ex-Vice President are going to let that go."

"Wait, what do you mean they both lost someone?"

Anna frowned, "Didn't you know about Mac?"

"Know what?"

"Mac was Vice President Green's nephew."

Lauriel's eyes widened. "M-Mac, our stupid and politically incorrect Mac, was related to the Vice President of the United States? Are you kidding me?"

"His mom was the VP's younger sister I think," Anna explained. "Didn't you wonder how someone like Mac ended up at Blue Lite? He's a ranger with one hell of a shooting record, but not the best reports from his past superiors. They wouldn't put someone like him at Blue Lite unless he knew someone."

"Mac did tell me once that everyone at Blue Lite had connections or knew the right people," Lauriel snorted. "Who do you know? Don't tell me you're the President's daughter or something."

"Nothing that exciting," Anna waved her guess off. "My aunt is a Senator."

"I had no idea," Lauriel shook her head in disbelief. "Do you know who Greer's connection was?"

"That kid got to Blue Lite on pure talent alone."

"He was an incredible shooter."

They settled in a mournful silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Another wagon rolled by and Lauriel took another glance around the rolling hills. Her elvish eyes could see farther than any of the men and she found no sign of wildmen or orcs nearby. Elves did not tire as easily as men and she, more than anyone, stood watch over the traveling village. Anna was right. She may be an immortal now, but Lauriel would die for these men and women. She belonged to their race too and always would, no matter what shape her ears took.

"Would you go back?"

The question drew her back and Lauriel's golden orbs settled onto the redhead beside her. Anna was staring back, face tight and anxious for the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"You found a camera here in Rohan. You made contact with a rover and saw the door open again. What if it means that they'll come for us? What if your father and Green didn't give up? Would you go back if they found us?"

Lauriel did not know how to answer. Thoughts and emotions clashed within her and in an attempt to buy herself some time, she said, "Mac said he wouldn't."

"And you?"

"I…" Lauriel thought about her friends and the many people she'd met. She would never see Tiriel, Haldir, or any of her Lothlórien family again. Lord Elrond, the twins, and Arwen would be lost to her forever. Then of course, she would never see Legolas again. They would live their long, immortal lives and she would fade into a distant memory. The answer should have been easy. Anyone in their right mind would have wanted to return to their family and world. A world with technology, advanced medicine, a familiar culture… But it hurt her more than she would care to admit to think of living in a world without magic, elves, and the beauty of Middle Earth. The thought of never knowing what sort of life she could build with Legolas made her chest hurt. "I-I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to say?"

"I honestly don't know. You are mortal and if you were to return, you would grow old and pass away. What about me? Would I be left to endure an immortal life while my family and friends die? I'd always have to hide who I am now and if I was discovered, what would they do to me? I'd become a science experiment."

"I didn't think about that."

Lauriel reached up and gingerly touched her right ear. The skin was smooth and warm, impervious to the chilly wind that tossed the Rohan wild grass to and fro. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, something she had not done in quite some time but being reunited with Anna had brought out old habits. "What about you? What would you choose?"

Anna nodded solemnly. "I would want my family and Jim to know that I'm alive and happy, but I could never leave Holdred and Robert behind."

"What if you did not have to leave them behind?"

"You mean, bring them back to our world?" Anna's mouth fell open in shock. "I- I never even considered that a possibility."

"You really must tell Holdred the truth soon," Lauriel said softly. "Take some time to figure out how, but he deserves to know. If you're right about my dad and Green, we may be facing a difficult decision."

"It seems we both have some thinking to do."

…

* * *

…

The mound of earth was covered by a blanket of Simbelmyne flowers. Some were blown away in the wind, but most clung to the ground and kept his son company. Theoden only wished that he were already buried in the same dirt, but fate was cruel. For now, the king of Rohan still lived and breathed and until that changed, Théodred would remain alone in death. Grief overcame Theoden who began to cry, letting a flower fall from his hand.

"Simbelmyne. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forbearers. Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live… to see the last days of my house."

A man cloaked in white stood with the king, his head hung low in respectful and honest sorrow. Gandalf leaned on his staff, feeling heavier and spoke kindly, "Théodred's death was not of your making."

"No parent should have to bury their child."

"He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu." (_Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou.)_

With these parting words, the wizard turned and began to walk up the hill. Now that the king was released from Saruman's hold and the signs of evil continued to grow, there was much to be done. He glanced out at the horizon, knowing that dark days were to follow, and nearly turned away when something caught his attention.

"Theoden!"

The king looked morosely up at the wizard, his misery unrelenting. However, the man sobered when he saw the look of distress upon Gandalf's face. "What is it?"

"People who need their king," Gandalf announced somberly, pointing. Theoden slowly joined the wizard, leaving his son's grave behind and looked out. There, making their way slowly towards the city were wagons and people. However, it was not them that made his pulse quicken. Behind them, far in the distance, were great towers of smoke.

The bells of Edoras began to ring and the alarm was sounded.

…

* * *

…

"Finally!"

"Edoras! We are saved!"

"King Theoden will help us!"

Lauriel watched with a smile as energy and smiles returned to the villagers. It had been many days since she'd seen them in such high spirits. The journey had worn them down, especially the children whom no longer played but sat silently in constant fear. She did not blame them. After being attacked by wildlings just two days past, she knew the children would carry the sights of bloody battle with them forever. Thankfully, with Anna's training and the aid of rifles, the wildmen had been driven off. The price, however, had been the lives of three village men and lost supplies. It made her stomach lurch every time she thought about it, but Lauriel only had half of her original ammunition. Greer's ammunition had given her twice the firepower as Anna, who only had her rifle and four bullets left. Soon, their modern weapons would be useless.

Hands clapped her on the back and Lauriel let out a grunt of pain. Her side still burned like hell.

Holdred immediately withdrew his hands, "Forgive me! I did not mean to hurt you."

She forced herself to stand straight again, ignoring her injury's protests. "No need to apologize. What has you so excited anyways?"

"We have arrived at last. Are you not excited?"

"Thrilled," Lauriel muttered, touching her side carefully. Her bandages were still in place, but its original white color had been replaced by red.

"You will need new bandages when we get to the city," Holdred said seriously, taking in the sight of her blood. "How are you feeling?"

"It stings, but I'll be fine."

"I do not know why an elf such as yourself has wondered so far from your lands, but you have saved many lives Lady Lauriel. Thank you again."

"Anna is my friend," She told him. "I couldn't hide behind the safety of elvish borders and leave her to face this war alone."

Holdred frowned, "I still do not understand how you and my wife have come to be such good friends. She did not mention you during her travels from across the sea."

"Oh really?" Lauriel glanced away. "Well, I suppose you'll have to ask her. She's much better at telling the story than I am."

The man's frown deepened and for a moment, Lauriel thought he would push the topic. Thankfully, he seemed to sense her reluctance and nodded stiffly. "I need to find Robert before we enter the city."

He left her to walk alone. Her horse was being used to help pull a wagon and Anna had gone to organize the villagers. Left to entertain herself, Lauriel sighed and wondered what would happen this day. She did not know what to expect in Edoras. She'd never been to the city during her travels with the twins, but it looked like quite an impressive hall. From where she walked, she was mesmerized by the great hall's architecture and the city's looming wall. It was isolated, surrounded by the vast plains of Rohan, but it appeared strong and durable. She could only hope that the city could handle a village moving in. Lauriel couldn't imagine a king turning his people away, but she wondered what he would say regarding her presence. It was clear that elves were not common in these parts. She just hoped he would tolerate her for the next few days so her wound could heal. The wildman who struck her during the attack had died after his lucky blow, but he'd left her with a nasty gash.

The bells had stopped ringing in the city long before the villagers actually arrived at the gates. As the enormous wooden doors swung open, Lauriel looked up and saw several guards staring curiously at the newcomers. They must have looked desperate- covered in mud, exhausted from travel, and with several wounded men on the wagons. People stood on both sides of them as they entered, peering and whispering. They appeared cautious and suspicious, but moved out of the way for the villagers who walked towards the great hall. Lauriel strode forward until she found Anna standing by Holdred who carried Robert on his shoulders again.

"What now?" She asked.

Anna adjusted the rifle on her back. "We request to see the king."

"Request?" Lauriel grimaced. "What if he says no?"

"I refuse to take no as an answer."

They watched as two of the village elders stepped forward and began to climb up the stone stairs. However, they stopped when a man came into view at the top. He was a man of middle age, his golden coloring true to Rohan, and his striking armor reflected the sunlight. There was no crown on his head, but the way he stood apart from the other men made Lauriel think this was no ordinary man of Rohan.

The elders immediately bowed. "My king," One greeted in a deep voice. "We bring grave news."

Another man came into view then. The sight of him made Lauriel gasp. "Gandalf!"

Her exclamation caused many eyes to look at her suddenly, the king's included. Lauriel weaved her way out of the crowd until she stood exposed at the front of the villagers. "C-Can it be?"

"Lauriel, my dear!" The wizard beamed and waved her up, "Come, come!"

She took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the pain from her torso and the weight of her rifle. All she could focus on was the familiar immortal. His face was the same, his beard the same length, and yet he was entirely different. Her Elvish eyes seemed to see him as a new person, one with an almost blinding white light to him. It died away as she came to the top, passing a startled King Theoden without a single thought, and into the arms of a very happy wizard. He hugged her, his tall figure surprisingly sturdy despite his frail appearance.

"Well now," He said as they pulled away. "This is quite a welcome surprise."

"What- How-" She shook her head in disbelief. "They told me you were dead."

"I was," Gandalf told her calmly, "I was sent back."

She stared. "You were sent back?"

The wizard had the audacity to chuckle- actually chuckle as they spoke of his return from death. Lauriel gaped, "I'm not sure I understand but… I am glad you're here Gandalf."

"And I am glad to see you," The wizard replied. "Although, I believe there is someone who will be much happier than I."

"What? Who?"

He chuckled and guided her toward the hall with an arm pressed against her back. It was then that Lauriel's pain won over her shock. She winced and moved away, trying to shield her wound from his touch.

"You're injured," Gandalf said accusingly. "Before we have any reunions, we must get you to the healers."

"There are others with worse wounds-"

King Theoden cleared his throat, "My Lady, we will look after them."

She looked at the man for a long moment, then nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Gandalf gave an impatient huff and she allowed herself to be led away. He did not say much as they walked through the hall's passages. They passed several men and women, all whom seemed surprised to see an elf, but not as shocked as she would have imagined.

Sometime later, Lauriel found herself sitting on a cot, holding her shirt up as a healer cleaned her cut. The healing quarters were crowded with the wounded villagers, but she was grateful they were all seen to and taken care of as quickly as she had been.

"You are lucky it has not become infected, my lady." The woman clicked her tongue as she continued to work with Lauriel's wound. "You really must try to use cleaner bandages."

"We were short on supplies. There were men who needed the cleaner ones."

The healer gave her an appraising look, "Rumor claims you saved the village from the wildmen."

"I have been in here for less than an hour and there are already rumors about me? Unbelievable."

"My lady, nothing spreads faster than fire than gossip."

"Apparently so," Lauriel scoffed. "Do you know where Gandalf went?"

"The wizard? I believe he went to fetch your kin."

"My kin?"

"The other elf," The healer's cheeks reddened slightly. "I am afraid I do not know his name."

"There's an elf here?" Lauriel's stomach burst into butterflies.

"Oh aye. There's a man and dwarf too. Lord Aragorn is-"

"Aragorn is here?" She tried to jump up but the healer blocked her with a forceful arm.

"My lady, you must sit still!"

Lauriel could barely stand it. She sat impatiently, mind spinning at the latest developments. She wondered how Anna and the others were doing, if they'd been given places to sleep. Her eyes scanned the room and met some of the villagers' gazes. They responded with tired, but friendly smiles. They were all very relieved to have reached safety after such a trip. When the healer finished cleaning, she wrapped fresh bandages around and around. Just as the woman tied the cloth and helped Lauriel lower her shirt, the door burst open.

"Bless my beard! The old wizard wasn't lying!"

"Gimli!" She laughed and stood, bracing as the dwarf shuffled over. He looked well and untouched by the war, his face alit with happiness. She grimaced slightly as his arms wrapped around her torso, making the healer shout in protest.

Immediately, the dwarf backed away and glared up. "What's this? Did my favorite elf go and get herself hurt?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but another voice made her throat tighten.

"You wound me Gimli. Am I not your favorite elf?"

Her eyes lifted from the dwarf to the door. There, leaning casually against the frame, was Legolas. He stood with his arms crossed, his eyes alit with amusement and when they landed on her, a great fire erupted within. Instantly, she was on her feet and closing the distance between them.

"She saved many lives my lord dwarf," One of the villagers spoke up. He hesitated when Gimli turned his eyes upon him, but continued, "Lady Lauriel saved us all."

Gimli let out a rumbling laugh, "Hah! And that is why _she_ is my favorite- Agh!"

Conversation halted as Lauriel threw herself forward without reserve or care for anyone else in the room. Even Legolas appeared shocked as she suddenly kissed him, arms resting on his chest and eyes closed. Several men looked away embarrassed as the open display of affection, most simply smiled, a few women in the room giggled quietly, but Gimli raised his arms in outrage. "W-What is the meaning… Ridiculous! What- Lassie-"

It was not a long or passionate kiss. Lauriel pulled away quickly, wrapping her arms around Legolas as she whispered, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Legolas was warm and sturdy, having overcome his surprise at her actions. His arms returned the embrace, carefully avoiding her wounded side, and he rested his head against the side of hers. "I am not the one bleeding."

"It's nothing," She murmured. Lauriel did not mind the fact that his tunic smelled of dirt and smoke, she did not care that he was not dressed in a fine tunic or that there was no royal circlet upon his head. She didn't care about anything in that moment except for the fact that Legolas was safe in her arms, in one piece despite the dangerous turn of events. As a woman born and raised in a world well acquainted with war, she had no thoughts of leading him away for a more private reunion. No, she was a Marine and her mind smoothly transitioned into the mindset of a warrior. Withdrawing herself from their embrace, she nodded resolutely, "Tell me everything."

Gimli and Legolas did their best to summarize as the three made their way through the hall. They told her the main events, knowing there would be time for details later, and while their blunt words were necessary, Lauriel still winced and fell silent as they relayed the death of Boromir. Her heart grew heavy, knowing that her friend had fought earnestly against the ring, but it still ultimately cost him his life. Her heart grew even heavier as she learned of the hobbits' fates. With that sadness however, grew a fiery determination to right the wrongs. She may not have chosen to join the fellowship, but this reunion presented an opportunity to help whatever was left of it. Legolas and Gimli led her to what she assumed was the main hall. It was a beautiful room, the wooden pillars and walls decorated with carvings and intricate vines that reminded her of Vikings. At the back of the room sat a throne, which was empty, for the king stood by a fire surrounded by people. Gandalf sat at a table close to the king, holding his staff in a grave manner. Standing at his side was a man that quickly looked up to see their entrance.

"Lauriel!" Aragorn smiled, though it did not reach his eyes. He strode forward, crossing the room until he stood before her. His hands reached out and rested on her shoulders in a friendly, but tired manner. "It is good to see you."

"You too," She smirked. "Although, you really could use a haircut."

They grinned at each other and she clapped him on the arm. "Alright, let's go save the world."

Together, the four reunited companions turned and faced the king. Now that she wasn't flabbergasted by the return of a dead wizard, Lauriel took a proper look at the man. He was not as old as she expected, his body and manner with which he carried himself still promised a good fight. His eyes were hard, but not unfriendly, as she and the others stepped forward. Aragorn returned to Gandalf's side, Legolas and Gimli following him. Lauriel however, maintained eye contact with the king as she approached him.

She inclined her head and held out a hand. "King Theoden, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

"Lady Lauriel," The king finished for her, his face softening at her introduction. He seemed pleased by her forward manner. "I trust that our healers saw to your wound?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Not just me, but the other wounded too. Thank you for your kindness."

He glanced down at her still outstretched hand and hesitantly took it. She shook his hand then, her grip firm and confident. "You have saved many lives, King Theoden. The villagers were worried there would be no room for them here."

King Theoden was clearly surprised by their handshake, but he recovered and spoke kindly. "My people will always have a home here and if I am not mistaken, it is you who should be receiving thanks. I am told you rescued the village from the wildmen."

"Rescue is not the word I would choose. My friend Anna prepared the village for the attack. She trained the men and organized their defenses. I simply arrived in time to help."

"Anna?" He nodded, "You are not the first to mention this name. Where is this shield maiden?"

A short silence ensued and the small audience looked around. Lauriel she found the redheaded woman standing from the table where she sat with Holdred and some of the village elders.

"I am here, my king," Anna announced, fearless as always. She was surely exhausted, but hid it well as she approached the king, graceful as an elf.

"So young," Theoden murmured. "I am curious. How is a shield maiden of Rohan familiar with an elf of Lothlórien?"

Anna shifted uncomfortably and Lauriel waited, fully aware that everyone seemed to lean in, even the men and women who passed by slowed their pace to hear the answer. Throwing Holdred a nervous glance, Anna said, "I knew Lauren, I mean Lauriel, before I came to Rohan."

"Ah!" Gandalf tapped his staff on the floor, thrilled by this revelation. "Wonderful. I am glad that Lauriel has found yet another kinsman from her world."

"World?" King Theoden looked Anna up and down. "You are also from the other realm? You were brought here ten years ago by the magical door?"

Anna's face paled as she answered, "Yes."

"And the door brought you directly to Rohan?" Gandalf questioned.

"Yes," Anna's eyes darted back to her husband. Holdred was slowly standing up, his long hair shielding his face from view. She moved towards him, the blood draining quickly from her face.

"I am most curious about this door," The wizard continued, unware of the drama unfolding. "It seems to have placed your people throughout Middle Earth. Where exactly did-"

Gandalf stopped speaking as soon as Holdred loudly stood, his knee knocking so hard against the table that it sent plates crashing to the floor. The man strode away and although his hair still hid his face, it was clear from his clenched fists and stiff stature that the man was furious. Anna ran after him. Her voice carried over the hall, "Holdred, wait! Wait, I can explain! Please…"

The wizard turned immediately to Lauriel for explanation. She sighed, pinching her nose. "He didn't know. Anna hadn't told him about our world yet."

"Who was that man?" King Theoden asked, slightly alarmed by the turn of events.

"That was her husband, Holdred."

"Ah, that is unfortunate… Tell me," Theoden said grimly, his eyes falling to her belt where the pistol still hung. "He and the elders told me of your skills in battle. What sort of weapons make the sound of thunder and can kill a man with one invisible blow?"

Lauriel's eyes darted to the doorway where her friend disappeared and debated following her. When Gandalf cleared his throat however, she forced herself to look back at the king and trust that Holdred would give his wife a chance to explain. "It…" She sighed, knowing that everyone was listening avidly to her every word. "Think of it like a bow, but instead of arrows we shoot bullets."

And so it began. It was always the same, with the same questions and same horrified but fascinated reactions. What were your weapons called? How did they work? How was a woman her age a warrior? Were all warriors in her world women? How had she become an elf? And of course, what was her world like? She answered with as much patience as she could muster, but every once in a while she fought an eye roll or the temptation to run and find Anna. There were more important things to do than explain what an airplane was! Whenever she felt her temper rise, she looked to Legolas who stood calmly, his arms crossed and his eyes only on her. Without fail, his lips curved into a small smile each time she looked at him, his eyes alit with understanding and comfort, aware that she was on the edge of throwing her arms up at the king's questions. That smile would send a dose of calm and self-restraint through her, a silent promise of respite once these necessary questions were over. She knew the right answers to these questions now. She knew what to explain, what to leave out, and most importantly, how to move on as rapidly as possible.

"It is difficult to believe in such a strange world," King Theoden said quietly, sometime later. He examined her, his eyes lingering on her exposed and pointed ears. "Yet here you stand as proof. I am grateful that you have chosen to use your weapons and knowledge of war to help my people. What can I do to thank you?"

She looked again at Legolas and replied, "I already have everything I need, sire."

Theoden followed her eyes and his face softened slightly. "Ah, well," He cleared his throat. "Rohan is forever in your debt. If you ever require our aid, you only need ask."

With the questioning over, Lauriel nodded and subtly moved to join Legolas and the others. King Theoden took a deep breath, "Much in the world has changed while I remained prisoner in my own body. My son has died, my people are attacked, and darkness grows…"

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf declared, his voice strong and unwavering. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," Aragorn encouraged.

"Who is Éomer?" Lauriel whispered so softly that only elf ears could have heard her.

"The king's nephew. Grima Wormtongue had him banished," Legolas answered quietly. After a moment he added, "You did well answering the king's questions."

"Everyone was eavesdropping," She muttered. "No privacy whatsoever."

"You are a mortal woman who became an elf. Of course they are eager to hear your tale."

"I know but-"

"When last I looked…" Theoden's voice had an eerily cold and warning tone, causing Legolas and Lauriel to pause in their private conversation. "Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

The room was overcome with tense silence until Gimli, representative of the race of dwarves, burped loudly. Lauriel rolled her eyes at the faces of disgust some people made, but sobered when Gandalf posed a very important question. "What is the king's decision?"

"We march for Helm's Deep."

Instantly, everything changed. People launched into a hurried chase- running in seemingly random directions, voices rising, and supplies being carried to and fro. Word spread quickly and soon the entire city was consumed by organized chaos. Lauriel stayed with Legolas and the others, helping in whatever way she could but her eyes continued to wander, always searching.

"Go."

She looked to see Legolas smiling at her. They were outside the great hall, helping load supplies from the armory onto a wagon. He held at least half a dozen chain mail shirts, a considerable weight for a man perhaps, but not an elf. "If you are worried for your friend, go to her."

"It'll be difficult to find her in this mess," Lauriel mumbled, eyes sweeping across the chaos.

"I will help you look." Legolas tossed his load onto the wagon and they began their search. When the courtyard was empty of the redheaded woman, they went to the stables, then to the kitchens. Finally, they swept through what was left in the great hall. Many of the rooms were left empty and in a state of disarray. Furniture was pushed against walls and covered with sheets. Had it not been for Legolas' keen eyes, Lauriel might have missed the hooded figure who sat hidden behind an overturned table. "I will be outside," Legolas said, reaching out and taking Lauriel's hand into his. "Call if you need anything."

"I will," She squeezed his hand. It was frustrating to be reunited with Legolas, but have so little time together. A small part of her wanted to pull him into one of the many empty rooms and… No, there was a war coming and there would be time for that later. She stared at his face, his ever-calm and loving face, and whispered, "Thank you."

Legolas slipped outside the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Lauriel approached Anna slowly, trying to come up with words, but it was her friend who sighed and spoke first.

"I'm such a fool."

"We're all fools," Lauriel chuckled, sitting down and crossing her legs beside the other woman. "So… What happened?"

"He won't even speak to me," Anna glanced up, her eyes red and skin blotched from crying. In all her time knowing Anna, Lauriel had never seen the woman cry. Not once, not even when a weight crushed and broke her fingers at the gym. "He couldn't even look at me after I told him the truth."

"What did you tell him?"

Anna laughed emptily, "Everything. I told him everything."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing! We stood there for at least two hours and he never said a word as I explained it all. You should have seen his face. He was horrified, as if I'm some sort of otherworldly monster who tricked him."

"The truth would shock anyone. You have to give him time-"

"He told me to stay away from Robert. He forbade me from seeing my _son._"

Lauriel rolled her eyes, "You and I both know that's never going to happen. For one, you're way too stubborn to listen to something that stupid. Secondly, Holdred isn't going to keep his son from his mother forever. It was just fear talking. Let the information sink in and-"

"And what? How do we move on from a marriage built on lies?"

"It's not-"

"You're not exactly an expert on marriage Harris," Anna interrupted sharply. "I've been married twice and you… Well, you never actually made it to the ceremony."

Lauriel ignored the insult, knowing that it was hurt and pain that caused Anna to say it. Still, she felt heat rise in her as her temper flared. "So what? I've never been married but that doesn't mean I don't understand what I saw between you and Holdred. You two love each other, the way he looks at you Anna, it's unbelievable. It's like he's seeing you for the first time and he never wants to let you out of his sight. There is only love when he looks at you."

"How do you know?"

Lauriel glanced back at the door, fully aware of who stood on the other side of it. She gulped and said softly, "Just because I've never been married, doesn't mean I do not know what it feels and looks like to be in love." She wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulders and shook her friend gently, "I know you're hurting and it may seem like Holdred will never forgive you, but trust me, he will. It will take some time, but Holdred will realize how much he loves you, regardless of where you were born. None of it changes who you are. You're still the same woman who saved his village, the same mother who he raised little Robert with."

"I'm sorry," Anna mumbled.

"It's okay."

"I'm just so scared…" The redhead wiped away the tears from her face and inhaled deeply. "I made a life here and I'm afraid that I've lost it. Holdred and Robert are my world now and I couldn't bear to lose them. Can you imagine? Losing one world is hard enough but-"

"You are not going to lose them, Anna." Lauriel leaned forward and kissed her friend on the temple. "And if Holdred turns out to be a coward, I can promise you that you will not be alone. We found each other and even though I look a little different now, we're still sisters in arms. I'll always be here for you."

"But what if he takes Robert?"

Lauriel snorted. "Okay, first of all, there's no way you'd ever let a man take something away from you. Secondly, there may not be child custody laws here but who needs them? We're the ones with the guns."

That made Anna smile a bit. "That's true."

"Oh, and these guns too," Lauriel sat back and flexed her arms with a grin.

"You're a lot skinnier now," Anna wiped her nose. "The old Lauren I knew had bigger guns than those."

"Don't let appearances deceive you," Lauriel stood up and held out a hand. "I actually pack a meaner punch these days."

As she allowed herself to be pulled up, Anna scoffed. "Let me guess, another elf perk? Don't tell me you have Superman strength now."

"Nowhere even close," The elleth shrugged. "But it's handy."

They walked over to the door and Anna straightened up. "How do I look?"

"Your eyes are still a bit red and puffy, but not bad. Most people won't even notice, they are too busy packing."

"That would be true for anyone else but us. My village won't look at me the same now. They know the truth and-"

Lauriel frowned, "You are the reason they're alive. They won't care if you're from across the sea or the magical door. They won't turn against you. Actually, they probably won't leave you alone now."

"What do you mean?"

"In my experience, when people find out the truth they have a million questions. Everyone wants to learn about the magical world of flying wagons."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Flying wagons?"

"That's how I explain airplanes, except I say they're metal."

"Oh," Her friend laughed. "Wonderful."

"You'll find creative ways to describe things," she winked. "Now come on, let's get out of this room. There is still a lot to get done and I want you to meet some friends of mine."

"Never mind about the friends," Anna said, opening the door. "I want to meet this elf boy toy of yours. I hope another elf perk is having a nice ass because I wouldn't mind giving that a slap and- oh!"

Legolas stood waiting outside the door with a wide smile, which grew even wider as red erupted over Anna's cheeks. To her credit, the woman recovered well and stuck out her hand. "You must be Legos. Nice to meet you finally."

Lauriel slapped her forehead. "Lego_las_. How many times have I- ugh, nevermind. Legolas, allow me to introduce you to my friend, Anna."

"Well met, Lady Anna," Legolas said cheekily, before reaching out and shaking hands.

Shamelessly, Anna leaned forward and peeked around Legolas' torso. "Oh yeah, definitely another elf perk."

"Anna!" Lauriel protested with a glare as the Mirkwood prince began to laugh.

…

* * *

…

With night, the city calmed and people disappeared to find rest. With dawn, the king would lead his people to Helm's Deep and rest would be rare to find. The villagers were still exhausted from their own journey, but there was nothing to be done. Men found strength in numbers and the village would need to move with their people. After a busy day of packing and preparing, Lauriel and the others were directed to a large room where they and another dozen men would spend the night. A small fire and pot of soup brought the group together for one last meal.

"I need to find Robert. He'll be wondering why I've been gone all day and angry husband or not, I'm going to say goodnight to my own damn son," Anna announced, standing up from where the remaining members of the fellowship sat together. "Save me a space, would you, Harris?"

"Sure thing," Lauriel smirked and watched her friend march away determinedly.

When the woman shut the heavy doors behind her, Gimli slapped his knee. "Bless my beard, I never thought I'd say this, lassie, but that woman is even worse than you."

"I would not be too sure about that," Aragorn said knowingly. "I have a feeling that a decade with the elves has taught Lauriel some manners. If it were not for them, we would have two wild women of Rohan on our hands."

"You should've seen us when we drank tequila," Lauriel muttered before slurping up some more of her soup loudly.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Legolas asked, "Where are these manners Aragorn speaks of?"

With a mouth full of broth and vegetables, Lauriel retorted, "Ha-ha. Very funny."

"I like her," Gimli announced. "Are all women in your realm as pleasant as the two of you?"

"Some, but unfortunately we tend to be a little more…" Lauriel searched for the word, "_lively_ than the average woman."

"Shame," The dwarf said morosely. "I wouldn't mind a land filled with beautiful women who can drink spirits as quick as a dwarf."

"Even if they do not have beards?" Legolas challenged.

In past days, such a jab would have caused the proud dwarf lord to rise in offense. Now, Lauriel watched amusedly as the dwarf merely grinned. "I can look past a lassie's faults if she's got a 'lively' spark to her."

"Take care not to look too closely then," Legolas said, turning to look at Lauriel with a small smile. The tenderness with which he looked at her was raw and overwhelming. "There are some sights that are not yours to see."

Lauriel felt her stomach twist pleasantly, but she did her best not to blush. She had never been one for outward flattery, especially not the public type, but it had been years since someone made her feel so… _desired._ A primal heat spread through her and she stood quickly. "I think I'll go make sure Anna found Robert."

"Shall I go with you?" Legolas asked, already beginning to rise.

"No," She snapped and, when she saw confusion and a hint of hurt at her response, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I will be fine."

"I need to speak with Gandalf," Aragorn said, "If you do not mind, I will accompany you out."

"Alright," she said, frowning slightly as the two of them departed. They walked quietly for a bit, both seemingly without direction, until Lauriel peered curiously at the ranger. "You're not looking for Gandalf."

"No, I am not." He agreed before pulling her aside. They were in a quiet hallway and despite having seen only one other person on their walk, Aragorn cast a wary glance. "Are you alright, Lauriel?"

She frowned, "What do you mean? If you are asking about my wound it feels immensely better. The healer cleaned it well and-"

"I do not mean your wound," Her friend chuckled. "You seem… I do not know how to phrase it, but you seem almost nervous with Legolas. He is my friend, I know few with more integrity than he, but has he wronged you in some way?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what ails you?"

She considered his question for a long moment and then said cautiously, "Thank you for your concern, but I am not certain you would understand…"

"Is this something that perhaps Arwen would be better suited for?" His eyes dimmed at the mention of the far-away elleth.

"It is not a matter of you being a man," Lauriel patted his shoulder. "It is not a difference in gender that concerns me but rather a difference in culture."

"Ah, I see. Lauriel, I am glad to see you reunited with your kin. You and Anna are quite unlike any other women I have ever met and it is clear you two are close companions. Perhaps she is someone you can speak to about this?"

"Anna is a wonderful friend, but I dare not add to her list of worries. Besides, she is not familiar with the ways of the elves-"

Aragorn nodded, "I obviously do not know what it is to lose one's world, but I do know what it is to hover between the race of men and elves. Have you forgotten where I was raised?"

She blinked in surprise, "Well, no, but I had not considered it. You are well acquainted with the ways of the elves and men, but not men of my realm. I'm afraid that I will shock you with my words."

"These years of our friendship have taught me many things. I learned a long time ago not to judge you as I would another. You come from a world with rules and ways that are far beyond my comprehension."

"W-Well thank you," Lauriel felt her throat constrict with emotion. "That is very kind of you to say."

"Now," The ranger murmured, eyes sweeping again for lingering ears. "What is it that troubles you, my friend?"

"I find myself unsure of how to act or what to say around Legolas," The words began to pour out nervously from the elleth. "I am familiar with the ways of courtship here, but where I come from, when women and men pursue each other they… shit, this is awkward."

"Lauriel," Aragorn said in a kind tone, as a father would speak to an anxious child. "You can tell me."

"Intimacy and affection are commonplace," She admitted quietly. "There is freedom to do what you wish with each other. People kiss and, well, become intimate as soon as their first date."

"And date is their first meeting?"

"Yes."

Aragorn's eyebrows furrowed, "Now I understand your unease. That sounds very different from the elvish tradition."

"Exactly." She let out a sigh of relief. "You know me, normally I don't give a flying-" she reconsidered her words. "I do not care what people think of me. For the first time, though, I find myself terrified of my behavior. I do not wish to offend him or push him too hard. He knows about my world and how different expectations are, but I find myself feeling… wanting… _more._"

A lesser man might have laughed or blushed at the insinuation, but Aragorn simply nodded and pondered her words seriously. "You know that to lay with another is marriage between elves."

"Yes, hence the fear."

"Marriage is a serious matter, especially for immortals. To intertwine your soul and body with another is a bond that lasts for eternity."

"You're not helping," Lauriel grumbled, feeling her heart beat faster. "You know what? Nevermind. I am a grown woman and I can keep these feelings under control. What other choice do I have?"

Aragorn's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile. "You could ignore your feelings, but then there is the other option."

"Which is?"

"Embrace them," The man whispered. "Elves do not take courtship lightly and despite their private mannerisms, they do feel deeply. Some would even argue that elves feel love more than any other race. Legolas is no exception and I believe he has finally met his match."

"But-"

"Trust him, Lauriel. Trust in his heart and have faith that no matter how wide the distance between you or how irrevocable your differences may seem, believe that your love will overcome."

Lauriel grinned, "I must say, Aragorn, I never took you for such a romantic. Now I understand why Arwen loves you and- oh! While we are on the topic of our dear friend, listen to your own damn advice. The two of you are in love, do not give up so easily."

"She is sailing with the others across the sea." Aragorn's face contorted in a well-hidden grimace, but Lauriel easily saw the pain.

"We both know she would never step foot on a boat if you are still alive."

Aragorn sighed and stepped away. "We were speaking about you, not me."

"We face similar battles," She protested. "I am grateful for your council, but do not forget to listen yourself."

"Get some sleep, Lauriel."

"You too," She said and watched as the man continued down the hall and away from their room. After such a discussion, she could not blame him for wanting to take a walk alone. She lingered for a few minutes, replaying his words in her mind as she leaned against the wall tiredly. She'd dated various men back in her world and never had she felt insecure. Lauriel knew exactly what she wanted and behaved as she pleased. There had never been tiptoeing, watching her language, or fleeing from desire with anyone, especially not with Scott. Anna hadn't changed and Holdred still fell in love, why could the same not happen for her?

A new confidence filled Lauriel and she pushed off the wall. The time for insecurity and worry was over. War brought the promise of death for many and it was foolish to spend one's last days pretending to be something you're not. Her footsteps were silent on the stone floor and when she returned to the room, the orange and red hues of dying embers lit up the room where few men still lay awake. She could hear their soft breaths and quick heartbeats- these men were nervous for the morning. Nimbly she passed over sleeping figures and around bedrolls until she came across a familiar redhead and, based on the amount of drool escaping the corner of her mouth, Anna had fallen asleep quite some time ago.

"She returned not long after you left," a quiet voice explained. Lauriel turned to find Legolas laying on his back, arms folded behind his head as his blue eyes assessed her. "Where did you go?"

"Decided to take a walk when I did not find her."

"Is Aragorn with Gandalf?"

"I'm not sure," She murmured as she settled onto her bedroll which lay in between Legolas and Anna. After a moment, she rolled over and propped her head onto her hand and elbow. "What do you dislike about me?"

Legolas curiously glanced at her. "What sort of walk was this?"

"A productive one. So, what do you dislike about me?"

He paused only for a moment before answering, "You are stubborn, sometimes too much for your own good."

She snorted. "And?"

The elf smiled, "And you snore, quite loudly actually."

"I'm stubborn and I snore?" She whispered in disbelief. "That's it?"

"You seem disappointed," Legolas chuckled.

"I- I thought you might say my offensive language, total disregard to proper etiquette, or you know," she shrugged, "The fact that your father hates me."

"There are other things I could say, but none are important. There is no doubt that you would offend others," Legolas reached out and brushed his thumb against her cheek. "But I care little. A better question would be why do I feel as though I am complete with you by my side? Perhaps it is your bravery and courage, or perhaps your passion in all things, or perhaps even your matchless beauty. I have lived for many years and met elleths and women alike, Lauriel, but none like you."

"I know that we are in the middle of a war and that there will be little time for us," Lauriel whispered before lifting and turning her neck. They faced each other now, blue and gold eyes meeting. "But I want you to know that I'm scared."

"I will not let any harm come to you. You are a strong warrior and-"

"No," She smiled and leaned in, her lips brushing against his. "I am not afraid of war and its dangers. I'm afraid of what I feel for you. Are you sure you don't mind the complications that come with me? For heaven's sake, Legolas, you are a prince. You could have anyone."

"My time traveling with the fellowship has given me plenty of time to think on it. I realize that you are not an easy choice, Lauriel, but you forget something very important. We do not choose who we love."

Golden eyes widened at the word, and Legolas nodded solemnly. "Tomorrow we continue our march into war and our reunion has proved something I began to suspect some time ago. I care deeply for you, Lauriel, more than I have ever known myself capable of. From the moment you arrived in Mirkwood, I was drawn to you. My father must have known, for he warned me to guard myself against your charms, but I succumbed nonetheless."

"How do you know it's love, though?" She whispered, peering at him earnestly. "How do you know it's different this time?"

"I believed myself in love once," Legolas murmured, his thumb still stroking her warm face. "I thought she was my long-awaited match; but, when she fell for another, I realized it was not so. Now, I am sure of it. My mother once told me that she disliked my father, having only seen him from afar and hearing that he was a cold and stern elf; but, when they met at last both knew they were matched. It is a destiny you cannot deny. Tauriel discovered this when she met her match."

"Who did Tauriel love?"

"His name was Kili and…" Legolas paused. "He was a dwarf."

"What?!"

Legolas smiled at her shocked response. "As I said, it is a destiny you cannot deny. It is strange how fate works. Tauriel fell for someone of a different race but of our world while I fell for one of our race but a different world."

"The Valar do have a strange sense of humor," Lauriel shook her head at the irony of it all. "So what happened to them?"

"There was a great battle and he fell. Tauriel did not recover and her spirit began to fade. She sailed to Valinor not long after." The sadness in Legolas' voice was undeniable but Lauriel did not feel jealousy. She was consumed with sympathy and, truth be told, fear. No wonder Aragorn said elves felt deeper than others. The loss of one's love was enough to diminish the immortal spirit.

"Legolas," Lauriel whispered anxiously. "I will make mistakes, I will frustrate you, and I will test your limits, but…" She could not bring herself to say the words, not quite yet. "I promise to try and be the best person I can. For the first time, I can see a long-term future and it's with you."

"I am glad." Legolas closed the distance between them and kissed her then. When he pulled away he murmured, "Nothing, not even a war, can stop such a future."


	31. A Little Tumble

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Frostfire613:_ I thought about the drone and elf hearing as well. My conclusion is I know nothing about how future drones will sound/work and I also know nothing about the caliber of elf hearing- what pitches, frequencies, etc do they hear? So decided to go ahead and take some creative liberty with it. Lady Galadriel didn't sense anything because our world and technology possess no magic. When she went to the door site, she couldn't sense anything. Hopefully that clears it up!

_xEruaphadrielx:_ Thanks for the review! This chapter is a little shorter but I wanted to publish something. Plus, I think you'll find the end provides some suspense.

_Jayla Fire Gal:_ I hope you didn't scare your mom this time. Tell her I say hi.

_Feint Illusion:_ Yes, so many feels. The feels will continue…

_Ship's Cat:_ While I am a dog person, I love your username and profile picture. Thanks for the review!

_Princesaangelbebe, anonymousifan, Mystic Archer Horse:_ Anna is one of my favorite characters to write. She's just so much fun and I enjoy writing an OC character's balance between our world's culture with that of ME. Just for taking the time to write reviews and read this, I'll let you in on a little sneak peek- there are more OC's to come.

_Eryniel Alasse:_ Took me a while to get to ten thousand but it didn't feel right to cut it any shorter. This chapter however has a very distinct ending point. I actually have not read "The History of Middle Earth" but it's a relief to hear that my interpretation of elf culture isn't too far from Tolkien's. I can't promise that I will be strict in this, but hopefully I stick close enough that it's believable. Hah! So you read Royal Findings? First of all, I'm sorry. Sometimes I look back and read a chapter at random for giggles… Which turn into cries. My writing has changed quite a bit and it made my day to hear someone say it was for the better. Secondly, if you catch any typos while you read a chapter here just pm me and I'll fix them. My sister doesn't always have time to proof read and I sometimes post without catching them all. See what I wrote above as a sneak peek.

* * *

** Chapter 31 **

Once again, Lauriel was struck by how hardy the people of Rohan were. The city traveled in a well-organized and quiet procession, warriors stationed throughout and scouts sent ahead to ensure safe passage. Children stayed close to their families, the elderly rode in wagons or on horses, and most importantly, people helped one another. As a result, the procession moved steadily and with surprising speed considering its size.

Gandalf rode towards the front of the procession with the king, while the rest of their group followed close behind. Gimli, who had taken a liking to the Lady Eowyn, rode by the king's niece to share his boisterous stories. Lauriel, who had not yet properly met the woman, watched in amusement as Gimli boasted and narrated loudly. Legolas and Aragorn occasionally shook their heads at their companion's behavior, but said nothing to discourage him. The dwarf's antics provided a much needed distraction for those around him.

"Did he talk this much during your journey?" Lauriel wondered aloud.

"No," Aragorn said, but then reconsidered. "He did complain though."

"Only when we gave the Uruk-Hai chase," Legolas pointed out.

"My, my," Lauriel raised an eyebrow. "An elf defending a dwarf? Times have certainly changed."

"They certainly have," Legolas replied with a soft smile. The way he looked at her was enough to light a fire within her, a very dangerous fire.

"Hey!" A familiar voice interrupted and Anna appeared between the elves. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid of elf fashion, thanks to Lauriel, and appeared to be in high spirits. "Looks like munchkin over there hasn't stopped talking yet. Did I miss much?"

"First of all, he's a dwarf not a damn munchkin." Lauriel corrected, allowing her heated thoughts to extinguish. "And no, he's still going on about dwarf cities and their riches."

"How is Robert?" Legolas inquired kindly. "You seem quite happy."

Anna beamed, "Robert is helping keep the younger children calm. He is teaching them how to play I-spy."

"I-spy?" Aragorn repeated curiously. "What is that?"

"A game where you pick an item and others try to guess what it is based on yes or no questions," Lauriel explained. "Played it all the time when we were children-"

"Or very drunk," Anna added.

Lauriel laughed heartily, "Or that."

"I would offer to play but I'm too interested in what the munchkin has to say," Anna said walking forward to hear more. "I've never seen a dwarf before and I'm curious to hear what Mac has been dealing with these past ten years."

"They're not called munchkin- Ugh, never mind."

Legolas came to Lauriel's side and pressed his hand into her back, "It is good to see you both together."

"Why do you say that?" Lauriel laughed, enjoying the way they walked together like this. It wasn't just because they were the only two elves present in the thousands of men, but because they were matched in a very different way, an important way… The only way that seemed to matter anymore. Feeling encouraged, she moved his arm from her back and placed their hands together. Her fingers intertwined with his, their palms joining. She watched his face carefully and was relieved to see him smile. His hand squeezed hers and Lauriel grinned. She would never make fun of couples holding hands again.

"I was glad to see you reunited with Mac and it helped me understand you better, but I must say meeting Anna has been _much_ more enlightening."

"Because she's also a woman?"

"Yes, but your personalities are similar. Mac was simpler, interested in drinking and fighting which is why I believe the Valar meant for him to live with the dwarves. You, on the other hand, are much more intricate, like Anna. Both of you seek justice, not just the fight itself. You search for meaning and show unmatched passion for… _life_. There is power and strength within you. When you're together, I find myself waiting to see the world fall at your feet. I hate to think what a larger group of your kin could do."

"I think you're just glad to know that I'm not crazy. Anna is proof that other women in my world are just as stubborn and independent as me," Lauriel teased.

Legolas chuckled, "Yes, there is that too."

They walked like that for some time. Both content in each other's company, eyes scanning the horizon for any sign of trouble, ears sensitive to the noises across the plains of Rohan. Aragorn made himself scarce, leaving them alone and riding closer to Gimli and the two women who listened to his tales. It was after a while that Lauriel noticed a trend that did not sit well with her. She nudged Legolas, "Who is she again?"

"Lady Eowyn?" Legolas said quietly, not to draw attention to their conversation. "She is the king's niece, sister to the exiled Éomer. From what Aragorn has told me, she has some skill with a blade."

"She looks at him too much," Lauriel frowned slightly, pointing between the woman in question and the ranger. "I don't like it."

"Perhaps you are mistaken?"

"No," She shook her head. "Watch."

They observed silently. With his axe over his shoulder, Gimli continued his current topic of genders and courtship. "It's true, you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for dwarf men!"

Anna hooted in her usual unladylike manner while Eowyn, laughing, turned and looked back to Aragorn. The ranger stroked an imaginary beard in jest and whispered, "It's the beards." The blonde woman's smile grew and she quickly turned her attentions back to Gimli, her cheeks flushed with pink and red.

Legolas made a humming notice, "Ah. I see."

"And the man doesn't even realize he's leading her on." Lauriel sighed. "Men."

"Don't worry. We both know where Aragorn's heart lies."

Before they could continue, movement from ahead caught their attention.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women and that dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground which is, of course, ridiculous-" Gimli threw his arms up and was suddenly thrown from the horse. Axe, armor, and beard alike came crashing to the ground. Failing to hide her amusement, Eowyn grinned as she ran to help the dwarf up.

"It's all right. Nobody panic! That was deliberate," Gimli announced, doing his best to appear unaffected. "It was deliberate."

Again, the Lady Eowyn turned and smiled at Aragorn. "This will not end well," Lauriel said tiredly. "She'll end up with a broken heart and Aragorn will feel terrible."

Legolas nodded and fell into a thoughtful silence. They continued onward until the king called for a rest period. The procession came to a halt as people sat and Anna went to find Robert. Resting her rifle onto the grass beside her, Lauriel sat crossed legged and enjoyed the brief moment of peace. Legolas sat to her left, Gimli to her right, and Aragorn a little way apart. Soon, the smell of meat, cheeses, and food filled the air. "I'll go see if Anna has some soup to spare," Lauriel offered beginning to rise. However, the approach of Lady Eowyn caused her to sit again.

The woman shyly held out bowls to them. "We do not have many spices," Lady Eowyn explained, "But it is still hot."

"How kind!" Gimli eagerly took the bowl, prompting Lauriel and Legolas to do the same. Lady Eowyn poured the steaming liquid into their bowls and murmuring their thanks, the three companions took their first sips.

It was _awful_. Lauriel reacted on instinct, soup spraying from her lips messily and loudly. Gimli, fond of the cook, tried a much more graceful rejection and quietly opened his mouth over the bowl, allowing the soup to fall out and back into the bowl. Legolas, true to his royal upbringing, simply swallowed and lay the bowl down with a calm, neutral face. Lauriel stared at the elf in disbelief, both astounded and terrified by his self-control.

"What is it?" Lady Eowyn said worriedly, her face turning red. "Was it too hot? Lord Aragorn seemed pleased with it."

"Lady Eowyn," Lauriel wiped her mouth on her sleeve. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but that was probably the worst thing I have ever tasted and I've lived in two worlds."

"Lassie!" Gimli gaped, appalled by her blunt review. He turned to the shocked blonde woman and sputtered, "Don't pay any attention to her. Elves and people in her realm aren't known for good manners. It was very… warm Lady Eowyn. Warm and pleasant."

Lauriel raised an eyebrow, "Seriously Gimli? You enjoyed that?"

The dwarf glared and opened his mouth to reply, but Lady Eowyn began to laugh. Baffled by the woman's amusement, Lauriel exchanged wary looks with Gimli and Legolas. The shield maiden grinned at Lauriel, "Six people have already tried my soup and none of them said a thing. Not a single one!"

"That's because it's not terrible," Gimli attempted again, but his words were weak.

Lady Eowyn shook her head good naturedly, "No need to protect my feelings, master dwarf. I have little experience in the kitchen and it seems I have much to learn."

"Same," Lauriel laughed as well, instantly liking the shield-maiden more. "I think both of us were too busy learning how to fight instead of how to cook."

"I would seem so. Thank you for your honesty," Lady Eowyn returned the ladle to the pot and turned, "I think I'll go see if I can find anything to fix this disaster of stew."

They watched her go and as soon as the woman was out of ear shot, Gimli punched Lauriel in the arm. "Ow!" She rubbed the offended limb.

"You need to learn some manners lassie," Gimli chastised her. "That wasn't very kind."

"A dwarf teaching an elf manners?" Lauriel raised an eyebrow. "Now this is a surprise."

"Not teaching an elf, teaching a _friend._"

"Well said," She reached out patted the dwarf on the shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be more polite."

They sat together until the king announced it was time to move on. The procession resumed its steady progress, people from villages along the way joining the masses. It seemed word had spread quickly throughout the kingdom that refuge was found in Helms Deep.

"How much farther is it?" Lauriel asked, her eyes still seeing nothing but grass. Despite this, the hairs on her neck rose and she suddenly felt unsettled.

Gimli shifted in his saddle and answered, "Close. Only another few hours. Are you in need of rest? We can switch."

"No," She frowned. "I just feel like… something is off. The sooner we get to Helms Deep the better."

"I feel it too," Legolas said quietly before jogging forward. He weaved his way to the front of the procession where the king and Gandalf rode. He passed them and continued onwards, up a hill and came to a stop at the top. His sudden departure from the crowd caused Aragorn to pull away from his current conversation with Lady Eowyn.

The ranger came and walked beside Lauriel, taking the elf price's place. "What is it? Did he hear something?"

"Something's not right." Lauriel asked, her heart beating a little faster. "Have our scouts come back yet?"

"Not yet," Aragorn replied. They exchanged wary, but calm, looks before picking up their pace. Their legs moved quickly and when Legolas disappeared from view, running out of sight, they began to sprint. A few seconds passed and the sounds of a man screaming filled the air. Adrenaline filled Lauriel as she launched forward, lifting her rifle into position. Her eyes strained to see over the hilltop as they ran, looking for any glimpse of blond hair. She and Aragorn ran silently up the incline, senses on high alert. Her ears listened to every sound and fear clenched her heart as the unmistakable orc screech came from the direction Legolas had gone.

"No!" She ran even faster, leaving Aragorn behind several paces. She came to the top of the hill and watched as Legolas sliced his dagger across an orc's throat. Relief filled through her and Lauriel moved toward Legolas as he threw its body to the ground and turned, "A scout!"

Their eyes met and Lauriel crashed into him, arms wrapping around his torso. He was safe, for now. He held her for a moment, just a moment, and the two warriors slowly released each other. They could both hear the distant growls of wargs and cackles of orcs. "Are you ready?" He asked her quietly, blue eyes scanning her face intently. "They are coming."

It was in that instant that Lauriel knew she loved him. He trusted her, as a soldier trusts another to fight and protect one another. Most men would have told her to run and hide, to stay with the other women and children, but not Legolas. Without hesitation, he'd accepted that she would stay and fight. For that, she loved him. If they would survive whatever came, she would tell him.

"Yes," She kissed him quickly, almost desperately. "Stay safe."

"Keep close to me," He told her and she nodded. Side by side, the two moved into position. They came to another hill and together, faced the enemy. Wargs carrying orcs bounded towards them, the creatures releasing cackles and growls alike. There had to be at least a dozen of them and Lauriel grimaced, realizing this would be the last time she used her rifle. She wouldn't have enough ammunition for her weapons to last the battle. Legolas stood and notched an arrow, pulling back on the bow string. Lauriel dropped to the earth and laid down, took position with her rifle, and pressed her eye to the scope and finger over the trigger. Together, the immortal pair fired.

The sound of a gunshot made Lauriel's sensitive ears ring painfully, but she gritted her teeth and ignored it. She did not take the time to see whether her aim was true, but continued to fire. The more monsters she could kill now, the more men she would save. Legolas fired arrows almost as quickly as she fired bullets. They made a lethal pair, each snipers in their own way. She felt dark satisfaction as the wargs collapsed from their hits. Orcs went tumbling off their mounts, some being crushed in the process. She was pleased to see the wargs panic from the thunderous and strange sounds of her rifle. The beasts twisted and turned, trying to run away from the battle, but their orc masters forced them to charge again. The chaos was good, it would help the Rohan soldiers. She could hear them coming, the horses making nervous noises and the familiar voice of the king shouting orders, but they sounded distant and faded over the ringing of her ears. Her finger pulled on the trigger again and again. Her eyes saw nothing but targets in the scope, moving rapidly from one to the next. She barely registered Legolas moving away from their position. Only when horses thundered past her, some hooves barely missing her body by inches, did Lauriel's senses retract from her hunting. She watched as Legolas jumped and twisted his way onto Gimli's horse. As the horses and soldiers left her behind, Lauriel returned her eye to the scope, found a warg, and pulled the trigger. Before she could move onto another target, a body dropped to the ground beside her and Lauriel turned to see Anna adjusting her rifle.

"Hey there stranger," Anna said lightly, setting up her position with such speed and ease that Lauriel could hardly believe it had been nearly eleven years since the redhead had shot. "Just like old times right? Except for the whole monster and evil creatures thing of course."

Lauriel opened her mouth to protest, to tell her friend to return to her son and husband, but couldn't bring herself to say it. How could she say the very words she hated? True, Anna was a mother now, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight. If anything, it gave her more of a reason to be here, risking her life for the safety of the women and children. Anna would always be a Marine and Marines didn't run away from the fight, they ran towards it. So instead, Lauriel simply said, "I only have two bullets left then I'm switching to my pistol."

"Good thing I'm here then," The redhead winked before lowering her face to the scope. Despite the bloody battle ensuing, Lauriel chuckled. Now that the two opposing forces had mixed, it proved more difficult to aim. The worst way to use these last two shots was to hit one of her own. She found an orc running towards two soldiers, who raised their swords at the ready, but jumped back when the orc fell suddenly from a bullet to the head. Almost immediately, a warg crossed her scope and she followed it. The bullet hit its neck and the beast collapsed. It tried to stand again, growling angrily, and Lauriel pulled the trigger once more to finish it but…

Nothing. Nothing happened.

She stood slowly, leaving her now useless rifle on the grass below, and took a deep breath. All she had left was a clip of ammo for her pistol and then Lauriel would be no different than any other warrior in this world. It didn't scare her like she thought it would. She knew how to use the bow that wrapped around her back and she had every intention of using it once it was time. Until then, every bullet needed to count. A sort of calm fell over her, the adrenaline still keeping her body on high alert, but her mind brushed aside any panic as she watched man and orc, horse and warg, collide. Men and creatures screamed, blood spraying the earth. She strode forward, pistol raised and eyes trained. If this were the last time she would use her world's weapons, she would be a damn good shot. An archer readied an arrow, aiming to take down an orc which sprinted towards the king. He fired and orc fell, but as the man withdrew another arrow from his quiver, he screamed as a warg charged and fell upon him. A bullet tore clean through the monster's head and the beast went limp. The man collapsed from the weight, but his flailing limbs were proof that he'd survived. She moved ahead, eyes scanning every direction. The elleth was a huntress, choosing her prey carefully and killing before the selected even realized. The sight of pale blond hair caught her attention and Lauriel gravitated towards it. Legolas had asked for her to stay close.

She shot again and an orc fell before its blade could impale a soldier. "Three," She whispered and navigated through the chaos, her feet gliding over the red and brown stained grass. She reached Legolas who spared a relieved glance at her, before releasing an arrow. They kept close, backs almost touching as one guarded the other. What a sight they made. One a glowing light of starlight and the other as dark as the night sky. Together, they worked in harmony. Lauriel's arms remained up, pistol at the ready. With her back now covered, she focused on the battle, choosing who to take next. A warg leapt into the air, fangs dripping with saliva, and the king shouted in alarm. The monster's jaw was only a foot away and Theoden raised his sword, aiming the point to impale the warg on impact. The king intended to take the beast into death with him. Lauriel aimed, fired, and watched as the warg fell inches before it reached the king. "Two," She counted again, keeping her breaths steady. Theoden looked up in shock, the man's face paling when he saw the elleth pointing the weapon. Lauriel did not wait to see him recover, she turned as she felt Legolas shift. They moved together, without speaking but in sync. Lauriel fired again and hesitated, before saying, "One."

One bullet left and her firepower reign would end forever. Golden eyes surveyed the battle, widening as she realized they were winning. Only a few wargs and orcs remained and were becoming overwhelmed by the arrows and blades sent their away. Legolas ran after one warg in particular, momentarily distracted by the beast and Lauriel was left isolated. Movement at the edge of the battle caught her attention. She felt her stomach clench at the sight before her. There, being dragged along by a warg, was Aragorn. The ranger pulled desperately at the saddle and as she began to sprint towards him, she realized that his hand was stuck. The warg ran wildly, tossing its head and torso in attempt to free itself. The result was a painful and rough ride for the ranger. Both man and beast had yet to realize they were heading straight towards a cliff.

"Aragorn!" She screamed before firing. She meant to hit the damn monster in the head, but instead the warg howled as the bullet impaled its side. It slowed and continued to howl in pain, but the warg could not stop its momentum in time. Lauriel screamed as warg and ranger slid over rock and stone, before vanishing over the edge. She didn't have the luxury of thinking about it. Lauriel simply knew what had to be done. The pistol fell harmlessly from her grasp and the elleth launched herself off the edge. It wasn't until she found herself free falling did she realize the gravity of her action. "Legolas," She whispered as she fell through nothing but air, "I'm sorry."

...

* * *

...

Gimli raised his axe and with a grim expression, brought it down. The blade cut into the warg's neck, finally rendering the creature silent and dead. The dwarf pulled and his weapon came free. He grimaced at the smell and stepped away, his eyes darkening at the moaning men and twitching horses on the ground. They were few in number, much less than there should've been thanks to Lauriel's weapons. He frowned when he could not find the elleth, his eyes finding the other immortal who seemed to be just as confused as him. Gimli strode towards his companion, feeling his chest tighten in concern and fear.

"Where is she?" Legolas asked, his voice stounding strained. There were few things to make the elf lose his cool composure. "I do not see her."

Gimli looked around again, taking care to inspect the bodies that lay on the ground. He was relieved to see that none of the fallen or injured were her. His eyes landed on a kneeling figure at the edge of the bloody scene and he nudged Legolas. "Look, there is Lady Anna."

They hurried towards the woman and came to a slow when they realized she was crying. Anna looked up at their approach, her eyes red and face puffy. In her hands were two pistols and Legolas froze. He knew that she only owned one while the other belonged to…

"Where's Lauriel?" The elf demanded, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I-I'm so sorry," Anna said through a sob. "I tried to shoot the warg but I ran out of bullets and I couldn't stop it-"

"Where is she?" Gimli sputtered, spinning trying to find their fallen friend.

Anna shook her head, "The warg went over the cliff… I-It took Aragorn with it and Lauriel jumped after them. I'm so sorry! It's all my fault."

"She jumped?" Legolas' face paled. "You lie."

His shock was interrupted by a nearby orc cackling. "They're… dead. They took a little tumble off the cliff."

The three snapped their attention to the thing, their grief replaced with disgust and anger. The first to react was Anna, who stood and marched over to the orc. She kicked it, the orc gasping and spitting out blood as her boot crashed into its cheek. It took a moment to recover and then began to laugh again, his arm lifting slightly before falling again as death took it. Anna reached down and took the necklace from the limp hand. "What is this?" She held out the evenstar in question.

Legolas reached out, his face tightening in pain and sorrow. She let him take it, realizing that it held value to the dwarf and elf. "That," Gimli murmured sadly, "Belonged to Lord Aragorn. They are truly lost to us."

Both Anna and Gimli watched Legolas tuck the necklace into his tunic and silently turn away. The elf prince walked toward the cliff edge where he collapsed, his head bowed in grief.

Anna's tears resumed and she trembled as she stood in place. "We'd just found each other again…" She rubbed at her eyes angrily. "And it's my fault she's dead."

Horrified, Gimli reached out and lowered the woman's arms. He took her hands into his and said sternly, his face heavy and tired, "Enough. It was Lauriel's decision and hers alone. Don't blame yourself lassie, she wouldn't have wanted it." A sad smile pulled his lips upwards. "In fact, I think she'd punch you if she could."

Anna hiccupped as she half-laughed, half-sobbed. "More like choke-slam."

They both glanced at the lone elf. He did not move or make any sign of distress, but simply sat as still as a statue, cold and silent. He seemed oblivious to the world around him, having forgotten about the dwarf and woman who stood nearby. He simply stayed there, an aura of terrible pain and sadness surrounding him. "Come," Gimli murmured, his eyes wet. "Leave him be."

Nodding, Anna allowed herself to be led away by the kind dwarf but she glanced over her shoulder one last time. "I'm so sorry Legolas…" She whispered, realizing how much her mistake had indeed cost.


	32. Braids

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_xEruaphadrielx_: It's a victory when a reader can't tell if I'm going to kill of Haldir or not. Guess you'll have to wait and see! Thank you for sharing your thoughts about the last chapter. I think you'll appreciate this next one for it's emotional value.

_Eryniel Alasse:_ Thankfully, I avoided the mob of thousands of fans flaming me. It was a close call though.

_PinkLemonadeChocolate, Lona Beth Undorina, DingDongYouAreWrong, Jayla Fire Girl:_ Thanks for the review! I appreciate the support and hearing that the chapters are still keeping you entertained.

_Nenuks:_ Hello, Nena. Thank you for the review and your thoughts! I did my best to create an independent story for Lauriel while tying it back to the original plot, so I appreciate your feedback. To answer your question- No, Lauriel has not forgotten Spanish. Like you said, it's a native language for her but unfortunately, she is the sole speaker in the entire world now. As a result, she doesn't have any need to speak it openly. In past chapters she's muttered Spanish to herself when she gets frustrated. There's a bit of Spanish in this chapter though. There may be more to come soon… I'm not fluent so it's a little scary to incorporate it. The internet isn't the best translator sometimes.

_RandomFandoms14:_ I'd like to avoid death for another several decades. So yeah… Phew.

_Diclonious57:_ Probably not the best route to Mordor though. I would suggest flying via eagles.

_Kmartz95:_ No, don't cry! If you do cry in this chapters, let it be happy tears.

_Feint Illusion:_ AH DON'T YELL AT ME! Hehe

_Anonymousecsifan:_ Writing the stew scene was a lot of fun. Glad you enjoyed it!

**A/N:** Broke 100,000 views and less than one hundred reviews away from my goal of 1000. Thank you so much to everyone for the support!

**Thank you to Eryniel Alasse!** She will be helping me edit chapters now so please give a round of applause for her donated time and effort. Much appreciated friend!

...

* * *

...

** Chapter 32 **

The water hurt like hell.

Her body screamed as it collided with the cold water and her lungs joined as she was swallowed up. The current was strong, sweeping her body along as if it weighed nothing. Survival instinct kicked in and Lauriel found herself swimming up and towards the light, barely able to comprehend the distance she'd just fallen. She broke the surface and searched desperately around, kicking to stay afloat. After several seconds, panic began to settle when she found herself alone in the river. Then, by the grace of the Valar, another body came to the surface. Aragorn lay face down, his body limp and bloody. She struggled to get to him, the current pushing against her, but at last she grabbed the ranger and turned him right side up.

His chest was still.

"Oh no you don't!" she seethed, tugging and pulling him as hard as she could. When her feet finally touched the bottom, her legs pushed off the ground. They came to the riverbank and Lauriel dragged Aragorn until he was safe from the current. She wasted no time and began CPR, the process coming back like muscle memory. When the ranger gave no response, she pushed harder at his chest, praying in every language she knew to any god that might hear her. One of them must have heard her, because without warning, Aragorn gasped, his body arching as water and spit sprayed from his mouth. The man rolled over, moaning, and Lauriel fell backwards, panting hard.

"Next time," she said, taking a deep breath, "don't get your damn hand stuck."

Aragorn looked up to his savior and coughed. "L-Lauriel…" he wheezed.

She held up a hand. "Don't say anything. Get your breath back. You swallowed a lot of water. I didn't think I would be able to bring you back."

He nodded and lay quietly, his breathing beginning to normalize after several more coughs. As he tried to stand, Aragorn's body tensed as vomit and water exploded from his mouth. His arms trembled and just as they gave way, Lauriel grabbed her friend by the shoulders, keeping him upright. She adjusted her hold, slipping her arm under his and taking his weight. "Nice and slow," she murmured. "That's it."

When they stood, Aragorn finally got his voice back. His words were rough. "How? How did you save me?"

"Leapt off a cliff, dragged you to shore, and performed CPR," she snorted. "Please don't make me do that again. Ever."

"CPR?" The ranger sounded dazed.

"Basically forced the water back out of your lungs." Lauriel hissed suddenly as her leg throbbed. They looked down and saw red blood falling from a tear in her leggings. "Damn it. Must've hit some rocks in the river."

"Let us rest. I'll be able to walk myself when I recover."

She raised an eyebrow and pointed to their surroundings. "In case you haven't noticed, Aragorn, we are like mice trapped in a maze down here. We need to keep moving. Gimli said Helm's Deep was only a few more hours away, and-"

"You cannot carry me the entire way."

"I can try," Lauriel snapped. "Rest while I carry you. It's about time I put this elf strength to use. Will it hurt if I carry you on my back?"

Aragorn chuckled, sounding exhausted. "I fear it will hurt no matter what."

She maneuvered so that she stood in front of him and bent her knees. He took hold of her shoulders and Lauriel hopped slightly, pulling the man onto her back before straightening again. His hold was not as tight as she would've liked, but with her grabbing his legs, he was secure enough. "You alright?"

He nodded either too much in pain or too tired to voice it. Lauriel bit her lip and looked up and down the river. "I'm guessing it's that way?"

When he didn't protest, Lauriel took what would be one of many painful steps. She made sure not to look down at her leg. When that didn't help block out the pain, she glanced at Aragorn who lay limp against her. His eyes were closed, but Lauriel could feel and hear his breathing. To keep her mind distracted, she started to speak about the first thing that came to mind. "Did I ever tell you about the time my brother pretended to drown just so the pretty lifeguard would come save him? No? Oh, perfect! Nothing like a good story to pass the time…"

…

* * *

…

"Aragorn."

Nothing.

"Strider."

Still nothing.

"Estel."

When the ranger on her back still said nothing, Lauriel snorted. "I swear, you have more names than me. Wake up! Aragorn!" She shook her back and finally, the man began to stir. He raised his head weakly, his damp and dirty hair shielding his face somewhat. Pleased to see him awake, Lauriel slowly lowered the man to the ground. His legs held up, but he kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

She pointed with her free hand. "You have the best damn horse in the world. No, scratch that, in two worlds."

Aragorn looked up and found his horse standing a short distance away, tossing its head impatiently.

"Do you think you can ride?" Lauriel asked hopefully. She dared not voice it, but her leg needed a rest. They'd walked for over two hours and the wound still bled.

"Help me up?" Aragorn asked. She lifted him easily and was pleased to find that he could sit. She jumped up, swinging her leg over the horse, and sat behind him. Wrapping her arms around the man, she took the reins.

"You'll have to navigate us," she warned. "Do you think you can stay awake?"

He leaned into her, resting his head against her shoulder. His eyes remained open and looked forward, a bright spark of determination in them. "Yes," Aragorn answered. "I don't think anything is broken; my body just needs to regain its energy."

"Then sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."

"You have the strangest sayings."

"You have no idea."

Now that the rode, they travelled quickly. Rest was needed, but they pushed forward. It was too dangerous for two injured companions to be caught alone. Lauriel's hearing and eyesight proved useful; she heard the army long before they were visible. The sound of an army marching was unmistakable. "Aragorn," she whispered, horrified. "It's so loud. There are many of them."

"Which direction?"

They moved cautiously but thankfully, avoided any scouts. They came to an elevated hill, granting them a vast view of the horizon. Where there should have been miles of grass and plains, there was a sea of black. Ranger and elleth stared at the incoming army.

"There's thousands of them," Lauriel gaped. "How is this possible?"

"Saruman," Aragorn spat the name. "They carry his banner. He's sent more than just orcs. Those are Uruk-hai. We must warn the king!"

She tugged on the reigns, turning them away. They rode faster, both casting wary glances behind them every few minutes. If scouts found them, they wouldn't stand a chance. For the first time in Middle Earth, Lauriel was weaponless. Her rifle and handgun were lost to her, left behind at the battle, and her bow had been lost in the river's current. Her quiver remained on her back, but it was empty, the arrows having also been taken by the blasted water. The dagger tucked in her boot was small, too small to even count. If they were attacked, it would come to Aragorn and his sword to defend them. After seeing the massive host heading for Helm's Deep, Lauriel wished for the first time that she did have an endless supply of bullets. She'd always been afraid of introducing such technology, but the selfish, fearful part of her knew that bullets would keep her alive against such an army. It was humbling, to now be at the mercy of medieval weapons and defenses.

They rode through the night, the risk too great to stop. Brego carried them without complaint, his breathing becoming harder as the hours passed, but as dawn came, so did Helm's Deep. Lauriel saw it first, seeing the massive stone fortress from afar. "We're going to make it," she whispered, her body relaxing with the realization. Brego, sensing his riders' excitement, picked up speed and soon they were riding up a stone path and into the open wooden gates.

"_Mae carnen, Brego, mellon nín_," Aragorn patted the horse as they came to a stop. People pointed and stared. There were shouts of triumph and several people clapped as Lauriel jumped off the horse, gritting her teeth as her wounded leg stung. She held out her arms for Aragorn, but the ranger descended on his own.

"They're alive!" a woman cried out. A crowd began to form around them. Lauriel recognized a few of the faces, identifying a man and woman from Anna's village. They grinned at her, happy to see her alive and well. Her eyes swept past them, searching for the one face who had haunted her from the moment she'd jumped.

"Where are they?" a loud and familiar voice demanded. "Where are they? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill them!"

Emerging from the crowd came Gimli, the dwarf's face animated. The bearded warrior launched forward, punching Lauriel in the arm before shaking Aragorn's hand. "You two are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless pair I ever knew. Bless you, laddie."

Lauriel frowned, rubbing her arm dramatically. "And what about me?"

Gimli laughed heartily. "Bless you too, lassie. Why are you still here? Go find your pointy-eared princeling!"

She stared at him dumbly for a moment and the dwarf rolled his eyes. That seemed to wake her up and Lauriel ran forward, the crowd automatically parting for her. She had to limp, but the effort was well worth it. She climbed the stairs before her, not knowing where else to go and as she came to the top, dozens of people paused in their work to watch her. People gasped and Lauriel found Lady Éowyn striding towards her. The woman's eyes were wide and without warning, Lauriel found herself trapped in a desperate embrace.

"You're alive!" The shield-maiden withdrew. "And Lord Aragorn?"

"Alive," Lauriel answered. "Do you know where-"

"Prince Legolas is with the king," Lady Éowyn interrupted, a knowing smile gracing her light features. She pointed to a set of closed wooden doors at the back of the stone platform. Two guards stood posted outside them. Her smile dimmed a bit as she murmured, "The past day has not been kind to him. He thought you dead."

"Thank you, Éowyn." Lauriel felt her throat tighten with emotion as she squeezed the woman's shoulder. She ran again, hands grasping and pulling at the doors, opening them without waiting for the guards' permission. They did nothing to stop her as she ran inside, her heart exploding in her chest.

Legolas stood with King Théoden and Gandalf. The king and wizard were hunched over, pointing at a map on a great table, but they looked up quickly at her entrance. She didn't see their expressions. She didn't even hear them shout in celebration at her reappearance. She barely noticed them at all as she slowed to a limping walk, approaching the elf quietly. His back was to her and Lauriel came a stop, not wanting to frighten him.

"Legolas," she said gently. The effect was instantaneous. The blond froze, his body tensing, and Legolas slowly turned. He was as beautiful as always, but there was a profound sadness in his features. His strong cheekbones appeared gaunt, his pale complexion almost that of a corpse, and his eyes were empty. Those eyes blinked at her, and before she could even say another word, he was lifting her into the air.

Life returned into him, color and energy wiping away the grief in his face. He held her above him, his blue orbs scanning her fervently. Satisfied that she was indeed alive and real, he lowered her so that their noses touched. Lauriel grinned at him. "Hello, Legolas."

His lips slammed against hers. There was no gentleness in his kiss, only a desperate demand. Her hands slipped into his hair, fingers tugging on hair and braids. She closed her eyes, breathing in his familiar and comforting scent. It was only when he pulled away, breathing heavily, did Lauriel return to reality. She slowly withdrew her hands as he lowered to the floor. He stared at her, his face incredulous. "H-How? How is this possible?"

"It's like you said. Nothing can stop our future." She smiled weakly.

Heavy footsteps stole their attention, ending their reunion. Lauriel and Legolas looked to the door where Aragorn stood with a dark expression. "We bring grave news."

King Théoden motioned the ranger forward. "Tell us."

Lauriel sighed quietly, knowing that her time with Legolas was over. War, once again, was what mattered now. Her hand reached out and took Legolas'. Just touching him was enough for now. As Aragorn approached the table, Gandalf cleared his throat. "Legolas, why don't you see to Lauriel's wounded leg? She needs a healer."

"But-" Lauriel frowned, knowing this was more important.

The wizard smiled kindly at her. "Go. You can inform Legolas of this news. Aragorn will stay and tell us."

She hesitated, feeling torn. Thankfully, Legolas made the decision for her and tugged at her hand. "Come," he murmured. "I did not realize you were wounded."

Lauriel bit her lip, but another nod of encouragement from Gandalf satisfied her. She followed Legolas, who led her away from the main hall. Now that she was aware of her surroundings, Lauriel realized that they were inside the mountain now. The room appeared to be carved out from the rock, with stone pillars supporting the structure throughout. He took her out a side door and down a well-lit tunnel. To her left and right were more corridors, each stacked with supplies and filled with working people. Most tunnels had wooden doors, all of which were open to allow the refugees to pass easily. "Where are we going?"

"The healers have set up in one of the larger tunnels," Legolas explained, his grasp on her hand unwavering. "Does it hurt much?"

"No."

He flashed a smile at her. "Liar."

She flushed. "Alright, fine. Yes, it hurts, but I'll still be able to fight."

His smile died immediately. "Fight?"

They made another turn and finally arrived at what was obviously the healing quarters. Cots and beds were staged throughout the large space. Several men and women ushered her forward, eyes inspecting her bloody leg. Legolas followed closely, his expression still nervous. Wary of the many ears around, Lauriel whispered, "Later."

The healers worked quickly and efficiently. She sat silently as they cleaned the wound, removing several river pebbles that had been caught in her dried blood, and bandaged it. Lauriel watched with little interest, her golden eyes often straying the blond elf who waited patiently nearby. Her fingers pulled each other, a nervous habit she had yet to grow out of, as she contemplated how to tell Legolas- how to tell him that she had nearly died saving Aragorn, how to tell him that a massive army would arrive by nightfall, but most importantly… how to tell him that she loved him. Her fingers pulled more aggressively now, but as the healers finished their work she stopped to thank them. She stood, tentatively placing weight on the leg and was relieved to find the stinging mostly gone. The rocks had only torn skin, and thankfully nothing deeper.

"Come." Legolas took her hand again, giving it a gentle squeeze, and led her away. Once again, she found herself lost in the tunnels until they came to a half-closed door. Legolas opened it, standing like a gentleman until he followed her inside. It was a small room, lit by two candles hung on the stone walls. Against the far wall was an improvised bed, made from hay and blankets. An old, battered wooden desk and chair stood against another wall.

"What it this?" she asked, surprised by the private space in the midst of so many refugees.

The blond elf looked away, staring at the candle. "King Théoden gave me this space so I could…" -he shuddered- "…grieve in solitude."

"Oh Legolas." Lauriel felt her eyes water and she hugged him fiercely, laying her cheek against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain."

He kissed her forehead. "I know."

"I just had to save him," she whispered. "He would have done the same for me."

His calloused hands gently took hold of her face, pulling it up so that they faced each other. Their noses touched and Legolas smiled sadly at her. "I know. I do not blame you."

"You're not angry with me?" Her golden eyes blinked, surprised by his words.

He chuckled. "I doubt I'll ever feel anger again, not when you are alive."

"Legolas…" she swallowed. "I lo-"

Her mouth clamped shut as she reminded herself that war came first, not them. "Aragorn and I saw the enemy approaching. There's an army coming, Legolas, and they'll be here by nightfall."

His hands stiffened against her, but his face remained collected. He was an elf, a seasoned warrior of many battles. "How many?"

"At least ten thousand. It seems that all of Isengard has been sent to destroy Rohan."

Legolas shook his head, "We will not let them. King Théoden will stand and fight."

"I lost your bow," she admitted sadly. "It did not survive the river and I am without my world's weapons."

"We'll find you another bow or sword, whatever you need."

Lauriel's face warmed. "I've been in battles in two worlds before. I've killed monsters and men alike, but I always had my guns. Legolas, for the first time in my life I feel… scared. No, not scared, _vulnerable._ What if I'm not fast enough with a bow or sword?"

"Don't doubt your abilities. You are a strong warrior, with or without your world's weapons. I believe in you." He kissed her forehead once more. "I will be there with you, and Lauriel, I swear to you that we will survive this."

Her hands lifted to pull away his hands. Lauriel brought his hands to her lips and kissed each palm softly. She glanced up and smiled timidly. "_Te amo, Legolas_. _Mi corazon es tuyo_."

He peered incredulously at her, but heat rose to his face all the same. "What does that mean?"

"I think you know," Lauriel lowered their hands and kissed him. It was the type of kiss that changed everything. It began slow, full of love but nervousness, slowly deepening as a new emotion emerged. Passion ripped through Lauriel and she pulled Legolas further into the room. They fell onto the hay pile, snapping Legolas out of his reverie. He jumped back, sitting up some distance away, his breathing heavy. "I… Are you sure?"

She sat up and scooted towards him, closing the distance between them. "For nearly eleven years, I've been fighting against this world and finding a life here. Eleven years wasted. I know now there's a reason the door chose me. You, Legolas Greenleaf, are that reason. I wasted eleven years and I will not waste another second. If we die tonight, then let us pass together… in body _and_ soul."

Lauriel waited, her heart pounding. After a long moment, Legolas leaned in, his arms wrapping around her, and drew her close. "I am yours, forever." He lay them back onto the blankets and for once, just once, war didn't come first. Love did.

…

* * *

…

Girls dream about marrying their prince in a castle and sitting upon a throne to rule a kingdom, crowds cheering throughout the land. Eventually, those little girls grow up and the dream doesn't die, but rather evolves. Castles turn into churches, bouquet halls, or gardens. Crowds become family and friends, including the ones you don't even like, but your mother forces you to invite. Instead of a throne, there is your desk at work, and your kingdom quickly shrinks to an apartment or maybe even a house if you've saved up enough. This was the real dream- there was no prince or castle or throne. There was the real world and all of its responsibilities, as boring as they were. This was the version little Lauren Harris had known growing up, never even experiencing the fantasy phase. So it was ironic to think that the elf beside her was her…

"Husband."

Legolas' fingers paused in their work and he raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She shook her head in amusement. "Just testing the word out. I quite like it."

"Try not to move," he told her gently, but his face lit up at her words. His fingers resumed their weaving. "I want this to be perfect."

"Sorry." Lauriel forced herself to sit still, but it proved difficult. There were too many emotions rampaging through her, too many thoughts colliding in her mind. She was still reeling from what they'd just done, the commitment they had just made. She didn't regret it, no matter how crazy it may sound to bind your soul to another for all of eternity, but it still terrified her. Terrified and thrilled her. Just beyond the walls of the small room awaited a large army and beyond that, an even larger world. There were still so many things she didn't understand about Middle Earth, but if they survived the night, at least she would not face them alone. This calmed her, enough so that she relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of his hands twisting her hair. The braid of marriage was not difficult in design, but the process was highly revered. Legolas took his time, ignoring the impending battle, and gave the braid his full attention.

"You spoke once of your realm's marriage ceremony," he said. "Will you tell me again?"

"We exchange rings instead of braids," she answered softly. "Like here, there is a ceremony where family and friends witness the vows and a celebration follows. There isn't a consummation ceremony because… well, you know why."

Legolas' face showed no reaction to the insinuation, but he said, "Tell me about Scott."

Her eyes widened. "What? Now? I think that can wait-"

He kissed her then, quickly cutting off her protest. Pulling away, he said gently, "This may be the first and last time we are together as husband and wife. As soon as we leave here, we are soldiers again. Until then, I wish to know my wife as well as possible. Tell me, for I am not afraid to hear. You loved him; there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"What do you want to know?" she asked, defeated.

Legolas finished the braid, admiring it with a satisfied expression. Then he said, "Tell me why you did not marry him."

"I loved him," she admitted quietly. "Part of me always will. He was my brother's best friend so our families knew each other. We grew up together and it just happened. We were happy and excited to get married but then… I-I thought I was pregnant. It was a false alarm, but it made us realize how different we were. He thought that once we were married, I'd leave the military to have children, stay at home, and raise them while he continued serving. It never even crossed his mind to ask, he just expected it. So when I thought I was pregnant and spoke to my commanding officer about my next assignment, Scott was furious. He couldn't understand why I'd want to continue serving when he could support us. We tried to compromise, but to him there was no vision at all of us raising a family when I was still a Marine. It didn't matter that the pregnancy was a false alarm. I realized that Scott wasn't the one for me. It broke my heart, but I had to walk away."

Lauriel lifted her hand and explored her new braid. It felt right, as if it had always been woven into her hair, always a part of her. She turned and rested her forehead against Legolas'. He was warm, smelling now of hay and old linen but she didn't mind. Her wedding hadn't turned out to be quite like any fantasy or reality she'd ever known, but it was still perfect. "When you didn't turn me away," she continued. "When you didn't order me to go back to the other women and children, I knew I loved you. You understand who I am. You knew I would stay and fight. Protecting the innocent is in my blood; I cannot help it."

"It is who we both are," he said earnestly. "It is why our souls were destined to be bound. That duty brought us together and now, we are called to battle once more. This time, we will fight as one."

"As one," Lauriel whispered, closing her eyes and focusing her emotions on that unifying promise. Her confidence boosted, she sat up and said, "My turn."

Her fingers trembled slightly as they braided his fine, blond hair. Unlike Legolas, she had not spent decades practicing, but with his help and reassuring words, Lauriel created a strong braid. It was not the prettiest or most delicate of braids, but it was durable and that was all that mattered.

…

* * *

…

They moved quietly through the caves, but the sounds of weeping women and children were impossible to ignore. Lauriel could see the fear and devastation all around her, but something else troubled her.

"Where are all the men?" Her frown deepened. "Where are the boys?"

Legolas' eyes darkened as they scanned the refugees. "I do not know."

They exchanged a wary look and continued weaving their way through the caverns until they emerged from the tunnels. In the hours since they'd sought escape, Helm's Deep had transformed from a camp into a well armored fortress. Men stood stationed throughout, wearing mismatched and worn armors and weapons. They shuffled to and fro, eyes darting nervously at the darkening horizon. Lauriel and Legolas strode towards the armory, where a steady line of men and boys exited. Lauriel gasped when a boy, no older than twelve, walked in their direction, struggling to carry a sword. It dragged on the stone ground behind him, screeching as he grunted with effort.

She stopped, blocking the boy's path. "Why aren't you in the caves?"

His green eyes widened in fear, taken aback by the elleth's attention and horrified expression. He glanced at the man who had stopped with the boy. It was the man who answered, his voice grim. "The king has ordered every man to fight tonight, my lady."

"This is a boy." She looked to Legolas pleadingly. "Surely the king didn't ask for this."

"He is my only son." The man reached out and adjusted the boy's hold on the sword so that the blade lifted from the ground. "But the king has ordered for every villager able to wield a word to fight. Come along, Holdwine; let's find our spot."

Lauriel could find no words as the man led his son away. Her throat burned and her chest felt hot. She could not separate her fury from her misery at what she'd just learned. "We must find Aragorn," she muttered. "Perhaps he can knock some sense into the king."

They found the ranger in the armory. He stood with Gimli, searching through a pile of chainmail with a gloomy countenance. It was the dwarf who noticed their presence first and he nodded his head in greeting. "Where have the two of you pointy-ears been hiding?"

Not in the mood for his teasing, Lauriel grabbed Aragorn by the arm. "Where is the king? Have you seen the boys out there? They are _children, _Aragorn!"

"We are too short on men," her friend said, the anger clear in his own voice. "I advised the king that their presence would do more harm than good. Even with the boys and elders, we are only three hundred strong and-"

Aragorn gaped at her, his eyes widening and mouth frozen in mid-sentence. She shifted, uncomfortably.

"What?" she snapped.

His hand reached out, but fell before it could touch the braid that now adorned the side of her head. His eyes flashed to Legolas, who stood with a neutral expression, and then back to Lauriel. The ranger cleared his throat. "Congratulations."

Now, Lauriel understood what had shocked the man. She nodded stiffly. "Thank you."

"What is it?" Gimli demanded, displeased at his lack of understanding. He glared up at his companions. "What's happened?"

"Lauriel and Legolas are wed," Aragorn said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "It would seem that Mirkwood now has a princess."

Gimli released an assortment of half-choked chortles, before coughing madly. His outburst caused many of the nearby men to look at their group warily, but the dwarf recovered as Lauriel patted his back. He slapped her arm away. "Princess?!"

She snorted. "Hardly. Anyways, it matters not. We have other things to concern ourselves with."

"Aye." The dwarf eyed her braid curiously before examining the men and boys who continued to shuffle through the armory.

Aragorn shook his head in frustration. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys… These are no soldiers."

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli added.

"Or too few," Legolas countered. His calm demeanor had vanished as anger began to boil within him, growing hotter as each man and boy passed by. His expression darkened. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes."

Whether he had meant to or not, the elf's voice raised with each word. Now, every man and boy froze in place to stare at the immortal. Legolas paced in place, his arm lifting and motioning towards the onlookers. "_Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig_!"

"Legolas." Lauriel stepped towards him, her face pained. She continued speaking in his native language, not wanting the men to understand. "_This isn't the place for_-"

"_The king has sealed our deaths by bringing us here,"_ he interrupted. _"If I had known we were only three hundred I would have taken you away. We-"_

She stopped, her arms crossing in anger. "_And what? Run away to leave these men to their deaths?"_

"_I will not lose you!"_ Legolas' anger fell away, exposing his fear and concern. _"Not when I have just found you…"_

"They are my people." Lauriel pointed to the men. _"I may not look like it now, Legolas, but never forget who I am. I will stand and fight. We will fight. As one."_

The tension between the two was alarming. Men and boys murmured and whispered, some clinging to their bows and swords nervously. Aragorn stepped forward, his hands raising in a pacifying manner. _"Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras."_

"_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer!"_

Lauriel stepped away, surprised by the venom in his words. In contrast, Aragorn moved closer and shouted, "Then I shall die as one of them!"

The two glared at one another. Lauriel's fingers wrapped into fists as Legolas glanced at her, his face twisting in pain, before he stormed away. She moved, pushing past a furious Aragorn, but a hand pulled on her arm. She turned to see Gimli looking at her with a sad smile. "Let him go, lassie. Leave him be."

"But-"

Gimli sighed. "He needs to be alone right now. Wife or not, you are the last person he wishes to see at the moment."

She stopped fighting against his hold, and her shoulders sagged. "I-I don't know why he said those things. We agreed that fighting was the right thing to do, so why-"

His fingers tightened around her, and he said firmly, "You are a warrior, Lauriel. You know the horrors of war and what pain comes from it."

Aragorn sighed, having recovered from the confrontation. He nodded at Gimli's words and added, "Your skills make no difference to him. Legolas has lived through many battles. He is no stranger to war, but he was not bonded with another then."

"What are you saying, then?" Lauriel asked tiredly.

"Legolas is not scared of losing a fellow warrior, he is scared of losing his wife," Aragorn told her before glancing around warily. His next words were spoken in the elvish tongue, knowing that others still listened. _"_ _Ha na nad min bedi nedagor ah hîrvess-lín, ha na úsui minno rangos."_

Gimli, feeling disgruntled by a tongue he could not understand, harrumphed. "What would that mean?"

Lauriel's heart clenched. "It is one thing to go into battle with your wife, it is another to enter a slaughter."

…

* * *

…

**Translations:**

_Mae carnen Brego, mellon nin_\- Well done, Brego, my friend.

_Te amo Legolas- _I love you Legolas. My heart is yours.

_Boe a hyn. Neled herain dan caer menig_\- And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!

_Aragorn, nedin dagor hen ú-'erir... ortheri. Natha daged dhaer- _Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!


	33. Only Something Lauren Harris Would Know

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_Arizonagirl181:_ Hey, I really appreciate your 'AAHGHHGHHHHHHHH' and words of support. Thanks for reading!

_Simbelia_: Thanks for keeping up with Lauriel's story. I loooove that you enjoy how different this fanfic is. This chapter will especially be to your liking then.

_Jimmy10.0:_ Haha that's the best isn't it? It's always a nice surprise to see an update in your email. This one took a while, but hopefully its length makes up for the wait.

_Hopeeee_: Thank you for the binge read. I hope this chapter keeps you entertained for a while too.

_Guest:_ Wohoo! Thanks for the review, each one gets me closer to my goal. You're not alone in wanting Haldir to survive. You'll find out what happens to Haldir in this and the next chapter…

_ :_ Short? Well, this chapter definitely isn't. Speaking of Anna…

**A/N:** This is one of those chapters that changes everything. I know that many of you are loyal Tolkien fans, but I ask that you keep an open mind. Also, after this chapter, the story becomes increasingly independent from the traditional movie plotline. (Not completely different, but you'll see)

...

* * *

...

**Chapter 33 **

The army of Rohan grew restless in their waiting. Men and boys walked around the battlements almost aimlessly, but looked busy enough that the king's guard left them alone. Lauriel sat beside Aragorn and Gimli, her mood bleak and irritated. She had yet to see Legolas since his dramatic exit in the armory, but she trusted in her friends' advice to let him come to her. As she sat, Lauriel watched the men and boys. They were frightened and the sight of the too young and too old men awoke a dangerous anger within her. She recognized some of the villagers huddled around Holdred. The tall man made her blood boil and she stood quickly.

"Lassie…" Gimli said warningly.

She silenced the dwarf with a glare and marched towards the villagers. They turned to see what had gained Holdred's attention and quickly dispersed, recognizing the ferocious determination in her face. To his credit, Holdred stood his ground, not impressed by the wrath of a pissed off elleth. Then again, he was married to a Marine…

"Listen to me, you piece of shit," Lauriel hissed, grabbing the farmer by his shirt. "You have no idea how lucky you are to be married to my friend. I thought you were a good man, but you've proven to be nothing more than a coward. Who _cares _where she was born? She's still the same woman you fell in love with. Do yourself a favor and make things right. You probably won't ever get the chance to again, because if an orc doesn't put an arrow through that thick skull of yours, _I _will."

"Is that a threat?" the man growled out, gritting his teeth.

"No." Lauriel grinned wolfishly. "It's a guarantee."

Holdred's eyes narrowed. "You have no right to-"

"Actually, I do." Lauriel's hold on his shirt tightened and she could hear the fabric beginning to rip. If they didn't need every fighter, she would have thrown him against the wall. "By default I am Anna's only family in this world, and I'm not going to let anyone, especially a stubborn ass like you, hurt her. Are we clear?"

She waited for the man to respond, but his eyes looked behind her. Anger, sorrow, and frustration flooded onto his face and Holdred pushed Lauriel away roughly, his shirt tearing in the process. He didn't seem to care as he strode away quickly. Confused, Lauriel turned to find two people staring at her in amusement.

"Oh." She waved comically. "Hello there."

Legolas' lips were slightly turned up, hinting at a smile, and his eyes were alight with amusement. "What were you doing?"

"Having a friendly chat with Holdred."

Anna scoffed. "Yes, my husband looked absolutely thrilled."

"What brings the two of you together?" Lauriel asked, changing the subject. She looked pointedly at Legolas, but he seemed to have recovered from his earlier frustrations.

"I found Legos here wandering around the front gate," Anna explained. Now that Lauriel wasn't threatening someone, she took the time to examine her friend. The redheaded Marine wore a chainmail shirt with leggings, her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, clearing her face, and a sword hung from her waist. "He helped me and some of the other men barricade the gates."

"Anna has quite the imagination when it comes to pikes and obstacles," Legolas complimented.

"It's a shame we didn't have time to make barbed wire," Anna sighed dramatically.

Lauriel tried not to laugh, given the circumstances. Instead, she asked, "Where's Robert?"

Any humor instantly evaporated. Anna nodded towards the cave entrance which was now being barricaded. "In the caves. I left him with some of the elders."

"What did Holdred have to say about that?"

"As you just saw, he still isn't speaking to me. He didn't seem surprised when I went to the armory with the rest of the village though. We're here to fight for our people's lives, including my son's, and we need as many trained soldiers as we can get, if you haven't noticed."

"How did Robert take the news?"

"He's still a little too young to fully understand." Anna admitted, her face creasing sadly. "I told him that mommy and daddy needed to protect the village again."

"I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just glad that the king knows better than to send a six-year-old into a battle." Lauriel went and hugged her friend. "We're going to get through this. We don't need bullets to do our jobs."

"The odds may be against us," Legolas spoke softly. "But I was wrong to lose hope. Battles with worse odds have been won before. Together, we are strong as one."

"As one," Lauriel whispered, glad to see his hope restored.

"As one," repeated Anna before clapping her hands. "Alright, that's enough touchy-feely talk for me. Let's go see if we can find you two some armor."

"I don't usually wear-" Lauriel began.

"Oh, hush. Maybe a helmet at least?"

Lauriel opened her mouth to protest, but thought better of it. At the very least, the endeavor would pass some more time. She and Legolas trailed behind the reenergized woman, their arms brushing against each other. The three warriors walked together, their statures proud and confident, completely negating the timid and frightened manner of those around. Men and boys watched them in fascination, almost inspired. It was a reminder that there were indeed true soldiers present. They entered the armory and found it still filled with men and boys arming themselves. The three found Gimli trying on a chainmail shirt, struggling to get the man-sized armor onto his stocky torso. Beside the dwarf lord was Aragorn, who was dressing himself in chainmail armor, fastening the various straps and buckles. Legolas approached and held out the man's sword as if it were a peace offering.

"We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." Legolas said, holding Aragorn's gaze.

Aragorn accepted the sword and nodded, smiling slightly. "_Ú-moe edhored, Legolas_."

The two friends clasped each other firmly on the shoulder and their bodies relaxed, letting the tension ease away. "Men," Anna muttered and Lauriel nodded in agreement. She was happy to see the two make up for the confrontation earlier. War brought out the best and worst of people; Legolas being no exception.

"How does it fit?" Lauriel asked Gimli, trying not to laugh as the dwarf pulled and tugged at the metal.

"If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." he answered, finally unraveling the shirt. It fell open, the garment so long on the short dwarf that the bottom hit the ground. "It's a little tight across the chest."

"Welcome to my world." Anna winked mischievously, tapping her own chest.

Gimli turned bright red, while the others grinned. They were mere hours away from the fight for their lives, but a little humor went a long way. As they stood there, in their brief moment of peace, a horn sounded. Instantly, they all sobered and tensed. Legolas frowned, "That is no Orc horn."

Lauriel's stomach flipped. "That sounds like- no. Impossible!"

She darted away, leaving the others to scramble after her. Lauriel burst through the armory door, pushing past the crowd that had formed along the wall. Once she was at the front, Lauriel gasped.

"Elves!" The man beside her shouted happily. He beamed at her, "My lady, your kin have come to save us."

Her mind screamed that the man was wrong, that the elves couldn't have known to come to Helm's Deep. Her eyes however, proved this logic wrong. There, marching up the stone path towards the fortress gates was a marching immortal army. "Open the gates!" Someone shouted, cheers filling the air at the ally's arrival.

"What is it?" Anna appeared by Lauriel's side, "What- Holy shit. Are those elves?"

"Yes, they are." Lauriel grinned before escaping the crowd. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli stood at the back with anxious expressions. She explained quickly, her heart thudding, "Aid has arrived. Elves have come to Helm's Deep."

"Thank the Valar," Aragorn said before the group ran towards the stairs. They descended rapidly, Lauriel jumping to skip several stairs at once. The horn sounded again and her speed, if possible, increased. Lauriel knew that horn, better than anyone in the entire fortress, and her mind reeled at the possible explanations. As they traveled to the gate, Lauriel could hear the king's voice.

"How is this possible?"

It was the next voice that made Lauriel trip. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men…" Her foot missed a stair entirely, sending her sprawling down the remaining four, where she rolled at the bottom. Her body felt nothing, not an ounce of pain, as she jumped to her feet and continued on. She pushed blindly at bodies that stood in her way, until she finally came to the gate. There, standing before her, stood Haldir.

His eyes shone brightly as they caught hers, and a cocky smirk came to his face as he continued, "…Long ago we fought and died together. We have come to honor that allegiance."

He looked strong, despite having traveled a great distance to carry his message. Haldir stood proudly, his coloring and stature appearing in good health, but Lauriel could not bring herself to move. She was frozen in shock, staring at the face she knew so well. She could hear the others come to a halt beside her, but it was Aragorn who recovered first. The man ran down the stairs and embraced the Marchwarden. Haldir, surprised by the greeting, chuckled and patted the ranger on the back.

"You are most welcome," Aragorn declared softly. Legolas descended next, greeting the Marchwarden before standing behind him, joining his kinsmen. The sight of her husband standing with her friend caused Lauriel to regain her senses. She jumped forward, this time managing to land on her feet, and threw herself at Haldir. His arms were open in anticipation, and they wrapped around her, holding her tightly. She nearly jumped when the ranks suddenly turned on their heels, facing forward in perfect unison. Lauriel grinned, immediately recognizing several of the faces beneath the traveling cloaks. Still holding her, Haldir declared over her shoulder to the hundreds of mortal men watching, "We are proud to fight alongside men once more."

King Théoden overcame his amazement and waved his arm graciously. "You are very welcome here. Please, find rest and take whatever supplies you need. The armory is still open."

As Lauriel pulled away, her heart beginning to calm again, Haldir lifted his arm and signaled the ranks forward. Released from their march, the elves began to disperse. They carried their weapons and supplies up the stairs, past the gaping and rejuvenated men of Rohan. She waited, hoping that some of her friends from Lothlórien would pause to greet her, but to her surprise, none did. They all passed her, almost purposely avoiding her gaze. Had she offended them in some way? Were they upset to see her here? Lauriel felt her anxiety grow as Beriadan, the elf she'd known since her first few days in this world, strode past her without a word. Her anxiety turned into outright panic when Orophin ignored her and moved to walk past her.

"Orophin?" She darted forward, standing in his way.

To her relief, he reached out and touched her cheek. His face was tense as he whispered, "We shall speak after." Without further explanation, he walked around her and disappeared up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Lauriel spun, looking to Haldir who hadn't moved away yet. He watched her thoughtfully, his forehead creased. "What is it?"

His eyes flickered up to her braid and then to Legolas. The elf prince came to her side silently, to create a unified front against the Marchwarden. Haldir said nothing however about this new development, but instead warned, "There is something I need to tell you, Lauriel."

She waited, expecting the worst. "We met several travelers during our journey. I believe they are some of your kinsmen."

"Kinsmen?" Legolas repeated. His hand pressed against her back supportively. "What do you mean?"

"Where is she?" A voice demanded somewhere from behind them. As the tail end of the elven army filed up the stairs, a new group of travelers became visible. The men watching from the levels above pointed and a new excitement filled the fortress. The voice snapped again, "We were told that Lauren Harris would be here. If I don't see her in the next thirty seconds I swear I'll-"

"No," The blood drained away from Lauriel's face.

Haldir quickly explained, "We found them not too far from our borders. They claimed to have been sent to find you and other survivors. Once they discovered you would be here, they _insisted_ on accompanying us."

The newcomers came into full view now and Lauriel blinked, her brain incapable of processing. Legolas, concerned at her reaction, asked, "Who are they?"

Before she could answer, someone else did. They turned to see Anna stumbling down the stairs, her face just as pale as Lauriel's. "Scott?" Anna stumbled forward. "Jim? A-Are you really here?"

Legolas stiffened, his hand falling from Lauriel's back. Anna reached out to Lauriel silently, her eyes pleading and terrified. Lauriel couldn't refuse, going to the woman's side as the newcomers approached them carefully. This was the moment that Lauriel had spent ten years dreaming about. This was the very reason she scoured Middle Earth for any hint or trace of her world. It was ironic that once she'd given up on her quest, it had come and found her. Her world had arrived, literally, at her doorstep. The four men being escorted into the fortress by Rúmil and several other wary elves were dressed in beige camouflage uniforms, their brown boots covered in mud and dirt from the weeks of travel, and helmets painted with the same camouflage print. They carried large packs, filled with supplies, and in their arms were the strangest rifles Lauriel had ever seen. She'd never seen the model or material before, but then again she hadn't seen another gun in nearly eleven years. It had been even longer since she'd seen Scott. He looked different, his face older and aged, his body less built, but there was no denying his identity. Scott moved powerfully, his stature tense and hands tight on his weapon. Beside him was another man she knew well. Jim Miller had not aged as well as his companion. The man looked tired, his face lined with weariness and stress. The other two men were strangers to Lauriel, but based on their youth and enormous builds, they had to belong to Special Forces. One was of Hispanic descent, given his warm tan, and the other African American. Their skin tones contrasted greatly against those of their immortal hosts. She and Anna clung to each other, waiting for the men to notice them. Scott glared at the elves who continued to escort him, but his glare lessened when he met her eyes.

He said nothing, but his face said **everything**. Flashes of joy, confusion, shock, hurt, anger, and everything in between crossed his face. Finally he settled into a cautious expression as he led the men purposely towards them.

"Anna?" Jim called out, amazed. He slipped his arms out of the pack and began to run towards them.

"Holy shit." Anna squeezed Lauriel's arms. "They're real."

"_Not so close_," Rúmil shouted, raising his bow and arrow, but Jim, unable to understand the foreign language, continued to run. Three other elves joined their captain, aiming their arrows at the running man. Scott however, noticed the raised weapons and shouted in alarm. Instantly, Jim froze and turned. Scott and the remaining two men raised and aimed their weapons at Rúmil. The guard's eyes narrowed, but he held his bowstring taunt.

"Drop it!" Scott ordered. A standoff had begun.

"Stop!" Lauriel found herself running until she stood between the two parties. "Stop! It's alright, lower your weapons. Scott, lower them. Now!"

He glared, but appeared torn. "Them first," he decided.

She turned to face Rúmil and pleaded, _"Lower your bows; there is no need for violence."_

"_Do you know these men?"_ her friend asked, his voice suspicious.

"_Yes, they are my friends."_

"_Rúmil_," Haldir spoke up, approaching the standoff slowly with his arms raised in innocence. _"Do as she says. She recognizes them as her kin."_

Reluctantly, the elves lowered their bows and arrows. However, they did not return the arrows to their quivers, but waited for the men to return the favor. Lauriel looked to Scott and snapped, "Lower it. You didn't travel all this way to shoot me, did you, Scotty Boy?"

The SEAL refused to relent. Instead, he aimed the weapon at her and demanded, "Identify yourself."

A small part of Lauriel withered and died at his lack of recognition. Had she really changed that drastically that her former lover didn't know her? What would her family say if they saw her? She frowned and held her arms up in surrender. "It's me, Scott."

"We need to verify your identity, ma'am," one of the strangers said. "You look nothing like our target."

"It's her," Anna spoke up, still standing a good distance away from Jim. She looked nervously between her former husband and the others. "I can vouch for her."

"All the same, ma'am," the stranger insisted, frowning at Lauriel. "We have orders."

"It's fine." Lauriel nodded, her chest feeling like it would explode. "Go ahead, ask me your questions."

"Social security number," the man demanded. He looked nervous, his dark skin sweaty, but kept his voice even. He was easily the largest of the men, and that fact, combined with his ethnicity, made the guards of Lothlórien particularly suspicious. The elves surrounding them were tense, fingers itching to come to her defense, but Lauriel kept her hands up and answered as calmly as she could. He asked her an assortment of questions, including the names of her parents, the mascot of her graduating high school, and her last known address. Scott kept his weapon pointed, but as she correctly answered each question, his arm relaxed more and more. Finally, he cleared his throat and the stranger went silent.

"One last question," Scott challenged, lifting his rifle once more. He stepped forward, pressing the barrel against her forehead. Rúmil let out a growl and Lauriel could see Legolas step forward, the glint of his daggers catching the light. Quickly, she held up her hands, telling them to wait.

"Ask me anything."

"There's something that Lauren and I never told a soul," Scott whispered, his finger shaking on the trigger. "Something only she would know."

Lauriel waited, her golden eyes growing moist as tears threatened to spill. Scott's voice cracked as he asked, "W-What… What names did we pick out for our child?"

The silence that ensued was the most painful and dangerous Lauriel had ever experienced. Hundreds of men watched the confrontation from the fortress walls, her friends stood helplessly nearby, and the three other SEAL's waited for her response with fingers on their triggers. Now, the tears fell freely. Her voice was barely a whisper. "If she was a girl, Margaret after your grandmother. If he was a boy, Jonathan after my grandfather."

His rifle fell harmlessly to the ground as Scott enveloped her, thick and muscular arms lifting her into the air. His face dug into her neck, pressing hard as if he was afraid she would disappear. His shoulders shook as he sobbed heavily and soon Lauriel could feel the wetness of his tears on her skin. An awed and respectful silence continued as a reunion ten years and two worlds in the making occurred. Lauriel, trembling herself, cried as she held a man that had risked his own life to find her.

She pushed against him gently until he stepped away, releasing her. Scott wiped bashfully at his eyes, chuckling, and said, "Your dad is going to be the happiest man alive."

"Dad?" She repeated the word, a word she hadn't spoken for far too long. "He sent you?"

"We have a lot to catch up on."

"Tell us everything," Anna spoke up. Lauriel looked to see her friend being cradled by an equally emotional Jim. "And quickly. We don't have much time."

"Why?" Jim appeared confused.

"There's an army heading this way. They will be here any moment," A new voice entered the conversation. All heads turned to Holdred who had appeared from the gawking crowd. He strode directly for Jim and Anna and said with a tight face, "I will thank you kindly, sir, to release my wife."

"W-Wife?" Jim glanced down at Anna who looked both pleased and irritated by the farmer's possessive claim. The man had horrible timing to finally return to his senses.

Holdred stopped a short distance away from the pair. Anna pulled away gently from Jim, who was at loss of words. "It's been eleven years," Anna murmured, turning dark red. "A lot has changed, Jim."

The Marine took a step away, shaking his head. "It would appear so."

"Come," Lauriel announced, growing tired of the public drama. "Let us speak in private. King Théoden, may we use the hall?"

The king nodded grimly. "As you wish, my lady."

"Follow me," Lauriel walked forward, pausing by Legolas so that he would walk by her side. His face was tense, eyes flashing with too many emotions for her to comprehend. She was sure her own eyes appeared the same. Still, she was immensely relieved that he came to stand beside her. Together, they led the strangest procession ever known to Middle Earth- Elves, men of two realms, a dwarf and a wizard trailed behind them. The crowds parted easily and without protest, no one saying a word. An eerie silence fell over Helm's Deep and Lauriel was glad when she closed the great, wooden doors to the hall. With a deep breath, she turned and faced the crowd.

"Scott," she began tiredly, "tell us what happened."

The man, who now clipped his foreign weapon to his utility belt, scanned the room warily. "Shouldn't we discuss this somewhere else? _Alone?_"

"An army comes to destroy the race of men," Aragorn informed the newcomers. "We do not have time for privacy and secrets."

"Everyone here should know," Lauriel supported the ranger. "I trust every single one of them."

It was true. The only two elves present were Haldir and Legolas, both of whom would learn the truth directly from her anyways. The same went for the other members of the fellowship. Anna would have shared everything with Holdred, who refused to leave her side now, and King Théoden was the ruler.

"How much time do we have?" Jim questioned, raising his arm to look at the watch on his wrist. Its screen glowed brightly as its internal sensor detected the raise in elevation. He pressed the side of it and a beep sounded before a small hologram erupted from the device. A few onlookers gasped. "If our calculations are correct, there is less than two hours of daylight remaining."

"Ten thousand monsters are about to attack. Their mission is to destroy this kingdom, and eventually, this world," Lauriel explained, watching as the Marine set his pack down.

"Monsters? Fantastic. Hold on, let's debrief you and then you can give us the quick and dirty too." Jim unzipped the bag quickly and rummaged through its contents, before withdrawing a communicator pod. At least, that's what Lauriel thought it was. The communicator pods she'd seen had been three times the size and their holograms were grainy at best. Between their weapons and now this device, it was clear that technology had advanced since her departure. Her suspicions proved correct when Jim stepped into the middle of the crowd and lay the pod down.

"Stand back," he instructed, and although he knew there was no danger posed, his words caused several warriors to reach for their weapons. Jim, realizing his mistake, frowned. He pressed the top of the pod and stepped away.

A hologram glimmered and shone into existence, its clarity surprising even Lauriel. She looked around the room and felt her heart grow heavy with sorrow and sympathy at the others' reactions. All races of Middle Earth looks of terror and suspicion at the unexplainable image. It was then, that Lauriel realized how… how _wrong_ it all was. These men didn't belong here. The pod, their weapons, none of it belonged here. It violated the very laws of this land.

"Magic…" King Théoden murmured to himself, his arms reached out bravely, swiping through the image. The crest of the United States Navy rotated for several seconds before it disappeared, morphing into a recorded message from-

"Dad!" Lauriel covered her mouth in shock. Time had not been kind to her father. The man who had defied age and time for decades with his fitness and healthy diet dedication, now appeared beyond his years. His face was gaunt, the healthy plump of cheeks absent, and tired bags lay beneath his eyes. Still, he stood proudly, facing the camera, wearing a clean suit and a military haircut. Even in retirement, old habits stuck.

"We're recording, Admiral," a voice off camera informed the man.

Admiral Harris nodded and began, his eyes staring directly into the camera. The pod had been placed so that he looked directly at Lauriel and it sent shivers up her spine. Instinctively, she reached out and was glad to feel Legolas take her hand into his. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"If you're seeing this, Lauren," the Admiral spoke, "then Operation Rabbit Hole is a success. We have spent every day since the door took you and others preparing for a rescue mission. Dr. Williams has learned how to keep the door stable enough for transport. I'm sorry that we haven't gotten to you sooner, but the government refused to send anyone until we were sure there was someone still alive on the other side. We have spent years on reconnaissance; dozens of cameras and drones have gathered intelligence, proving that life exists and there was a chance of survivors. The vastness of the dimension you are trapped is impressive, so it took time, but finally this year a drone came back from a newly discovered forest. My darling Lauren, we received your message loud and clear. I don't understand why you look different, and it took months to convince the chain of command, but I knew it was you. These men that are here with you knew it too and volunteered for the rescue mission. They've trained night and day for this; Blue Lite designed top of the line weapons and supplies for them, and it's worked. Honey, it's time to come home."

Lauriel's hand ached as Legolas' grip tightened suddenly at her father's words. She glanced at his expression and felt her heart tear in two. This was what she had wanted for so long and yet… The idea of going home made her feel sick. Legolas must have realized he was hurting her, because he let go and stepped away slightly. She moved towards him, but froze when her father continued.

"LCDR Scott Acker has been equipped with two transport communicators. The signal between the dimensions is weak and it will take several days for the signal to transmit, but he has been instructed to request transport as soon as your and any other survivors' identities are verified. The communicator will send a signal with your coordinates and Dr. Williams will open the door near your position. Scott will brief you and answer any questions you have. Until then, Lauren… stay safe."

She closed her eyes at the familiar phrase and the message ended. When she opened her eyes, the hologram had vanished and that remained was the communicator pod. A heavy silence overtook the crowd, Lauriel was at a loss of words.

Finally, Anna gulped, "H-He said it takes a few days for the signal to cross through, right?"

Jim, who gave Holdred a dark look, nodded. "Yes, the average is about four days."

"Do you know what that means?" Anna said, horrified. "You've walked straight into a battle without a way out."

"Surely if we left now we could avoid-" The fourth man, who had not spoken yet, began to protest. He was the youngest of the group, his brunet features handsome and rugged. Lauriel guessed him to be Italian or Hispanic and no older than twenty.

"No," Lauriel interrupted him, shaking her head. "The time for escape is over. I'm afraid you'll have to stay and fight."

Scott's forehead creased. "This isn't our dimension Lauren. We have no place fighting in their wars-"

"It may not be your dimension, but it's mine. Whether you like it or not, this is a fight for survival. If we don't win, we shall die. There are women and children hiding in the caves and we are their last defense."

"Is there another way out?" Scott posed the question to the king.

Théoden's answer was wary, "There is one small passage, but there is not enough time for everyone to-"

Scott ignored the rest of whatever the ruler had to say. He clapped his hands, "That's all I need to hear. Sir, your people may stay and fight but my orders are to retrieve our citizens and return them safely to where they belong. Let's move out!"

Jim immediately reached for Anna, who shouted in alarm when Holdred pushed her behind him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jim shouted, smoothly unclipping his weapon and pointing it at the large man. Holdred didn't even flinch.

"I am her husband," the farmer answered angrily. "Who are you?"

"Her _husband_!" Jim shook his weapon. "Move, or I'll shoot."

"No!" Anna shoved Holdred's arm out of the way. She slapped Jim's arm. "Put that away. Will the two of you just shut up and stop acting like I'm property? I'm _right_ _here_!"

Jim listened, returning the weapon to his belt, but kept his hand protectively over it. "Anna," he murmured, "we need to go. You have no idea how worried our families have been."

Anna groaned. "I-I can't go Jim. I can't leave my family behind."

"Family?" Jim pointed accusingly at Holdred. "You mean this medieval oaf? Anna, we made a vow to one another… "Until death do us part." I've crossed dimensions to find you, I've risked my life. Your parents cry every time I visit-"

"I have a son," Anna announced, bursting into tears. "I can't leave him here to die!"

That silenced the man, who staggered away as if he'd been sucker-punched. "A son… You have a child?"

"Our son." Holdred stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his wife. His lips pressed against her forehead. "Forgive me, my love. I was foolish."

Anna said nothing as she continued to cry, but allowed Holdred to hold her. Everyone was tense, watching as the confrontation unfolded, no one sure of what to say or do. Scott spoke up first, aiming his question directly to Lauriel. "And you?" His expression was carefully neutral. "Will you stay?" _Are you also a mother?_ She could practically hear the unspoken question.

"If we used the caves, there wouldn't be enough time to put the barricades back up. We would not only leave ourselves exposed, but the women and children. If the fortress falls, they'd catch up to us sooner or later. We would be not be hunted by men, Scott; they are monsters who do not tire easily. I have no choice but to stay and fight. You don't either."

Scott observed her for a long moment, then straightened. He spoke in a stern and business tone, "Give me the facts."

No matter what world they came from, the language of a soldier was universal. Aragorn stepped forward and answered, "We are three hundred against ten thousand."

Jim, still reeling from Anna's announcement, laughed dazedly. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Just one thing after another."

"Reinforcements?" Scott ignored the man's outburst.

"Well…" Lauriel looked to Gandalf. Until then, the wizard had remained silent and observed the newcomers with a cautious, but curious approach. "I have sent messengers to find Éomer, the king's nephew, and bring him to Helm's Deep. He leads two thousand men."

"When will they arrive?"

"If," the wizard stressed the word, "_If_ they come, it will not be until dawn and that is if they do not tarry. Let us hope they do not."

Scott nodded solemnly. "Weapons?" His eyes swept over Lauriel, resting on the daggers at her belt. "Medieval equipment?"

"Yes. They have limited range and damage," Lauriel answered bluntly. "Thankfully, so will the enemy."

"Roger that. We brought you and Anna some weapons as a precaution."

"Sir…" The youngest man cleared his throat. "Dr. Williams said-"

"I'm fully aware, Gomez. His instructions were clear. We are only to use the prototypes if our lives depend on it. I think ten thousand monsters marching on our position more than satisfies that requirement," Scott said, his tone full of authority.

Gomez nodded stiffly before slipping his pack off and depositing it on the ground. From it, he withdrew two more of the strange weapons. Standing, he cleared his throat and held them out to her and Anna, "These are the latest prototypes. You'll find them already programmed to accept your fingerprints."

"Programmed?" Lauriel took the thing into her hands, surprised at how lightweight and fake it seemed. "What the hell is this?"

"A lot's changed back home, hon," Scott told her with a hint of a smile. He watched as she inspected the weapon, pressing against its hard, white plastic shell and balancing it. "Ironically, the same technology that abducted you all has revolutionized our world. Dr. Williams has discovered a new power source, one that can be harnessed for any purpose whether it power for your refrigerator, your car, or your weapons."

"Where is the ammunition?" Anna asked. Her face was still red and blotchy, but the woman had recovered to examine her new weapon. She had found the pressure point to slide back the shell, revealing the chamber within. There were no bullets inside, only a small metal tube with several capacitors and wirings.

"Everywhere around us," Scott said, spinning with his arms out. "Invisible, but passing through us at speeds you can't even imagine, are antineutrons. Or were they antiprotons? I can never remember; not my field. Point is, his discovery at Blue Lite is going to change the world. The power is unprecedented- enough to power portals to other dimensions and limitless ammunition. These prototypes intake the energy and compress it. Wherever you aim, the energy will go, and trust me, whoever you hit will _not_ be getting back up."

"The energy is the bullet," Lauriel whispered, both horrified and impressed by the discovery. "Never ending bullets… This changes everything. Wars will never be the same."

Gomez snorted, "Not if that crazy doctor has his way. He's trying to make the government control who uses these new weapons. Trying to preserve world peace or some hippie shit like that-"

Lauriel lifted her hand, silencing the young man. "Wait, who the hell are you again?"

He flushed at her interruption, but straightened up. "Petty Officer Second Class Gomez, ma'am."

"And why did you volunteer for this, Gomez? You lose someone through the door too?"

Gomez glanced warily at Scott. "Sir?"

"Go ahead and answer the question," his commanding officer instructed.

"I knew your brother, ma'am," Gomez said after a moment, his eyes dropping and staring at the ground. "He saved my life."

Lauriel felt her fingers tighten around her weapon. Her feet began to move forward slowly. "What," she breathed out, "Do you mean when you say you _knew_ Anthony?"

A hand reached out, holding onto her shoulder. "We should talk in private," Scott murmured.

"Where the hell is my brother?" Lauriel demanded, feeling the panic rise within her.

"Not here," Scott insisted, sounding pained.

Gimli cleared his throat awkwardly. "Gomez, lad, why don't we find a spot for you and the others in the ranks?"

Gomez looked awkwardly between the dwarf and the mission leader. When Scott signaled for him to go, the three other men followed the others out. Legolas lingered, but when Lauriel nodded to him, he too left. Moments later, Lauriel and Scott were left alone in the hall.

"Where's Anthony?" she asked again. "He would've come himself. I know it."

"Of course he would've," Scott's hand fell from her shoulder. He looked straight at her, his eyes wandering over her new, light, and flawless immortal features. "You look so much more like him now. Twins, even, except you got all the looks."

"Cut the crap, Scotty," she growled. "Why was Gomez using the past tense?"

"There was an accident."

"I-Is he alive?"

"He… It's complicated."

Lauriel slapped him. "Is my brother, your best friend, alive?! Yes or no?"

Scott's cheek turned pink from the blow. His face crumpled, not from anger, but grief. "Yes, barely."

"What happened?"

"Perhaps after tonight-"

"You don't get it, do you?" Lauriel laughed in disbelief. "Unless we can pull off a miracle, there is no 'after.' We're probably going to _die_ tonight, so this is your last chance to tell me the truth."

Scott tensed at her harsh premonition, but it worked. He unraveled, sitting on one of the benches pressed up against the wall. He took off his helmet and turned it upside down. Three small electrical buttons glowed and Lauriel realized that embedded within the helmet frame was a camera and most likely, a microphone. He must have turned it off because the lights went out. Setting the helmet down, Scott sighed deeply. "It was a mission two years ago. I wasn't on the team, but Gomez and your brother were. The intelligence was inaccurate and they found themselves in enemy territory with no escape route. They were surrounded by the enemy with one wounded. They couldn't get a signal for an extraction and if they stayed, they all would have died. Anthony ordered the team to get out while he held the position and created a distraction. He undertook heavy fire, they're still not sure how long his ammo lasted, but it was enough. Gomez and the team got the call out and the extraction team arrived… B-But by the time they got to Anthony…"

A man she had only seen cry once, only once at his grandmother's funeral, began to sob for the second time in a day. He was a large man, still well built and muscular despite the years that had passed. His hair was the same, a rugged dirty blond that looked perpetually sunkissed, and the beard that covered his face matched. His massive form trembled and his voice cracked as he forced himself to continue, "He'd been shot so many times. Do you know what the report said? They found fourteen exit points where the bullets passed straight through, three were pulled from his body. The doctors were able to keep his heart going, but one bullet caused too much damage to his brain. He never woke up again, Lauren. The only reason he's still breathing is because of the machines they have him hooked up to. Your mom, holy shit, your mom… That woman wouldn't let the government pull the plug on him, even when your father asked them to. She had him moved back home, but he's a vegetable now and it's all my fault. I should've been there damn it. I would've stayed with him, protected him… Just as I should've stayed and protected you. Losing you and him, I could've stopped all of it."

It was as if the past eleven years never happened. It was as if Lauriel Thranduiliel was not an elf at all, but just Lauren Harris, a Marine and life-long friend to the man before her. None of it mattered, not when it came to this. She launched forward, wrapping her arms around the grieving warrior. "It's not your fault," she whispered, feeling her own eyes burn with tears. "You weren't assigned the mission. Anthony wouldn't want you to blame yourself, he knows you would've stayed with him until the end."

"And you?" Scott looked up at her, his handsome features heartbreakingly vulnerable and exposed. "Do you blame me?"

She sniffed. "W-What? Why would I blame you?"

"If I hadn't been such an idiot…" he muttered, looking away again. "If I hadn't pushed you away like I did, we would still be together. You wouldn't have gone to Blue Lite and none of this would have ever happened."

"You don't know that." Lauriel reached out and took his chin into her hand. Gently, she pulled his face upwards again so they looked at one another. "Don't waste another second wondering about what could have happened. It's taken me a decade to accept this, but that life is gone, Scott. Whatever could have been, might have happened, is dead. We have to move on and built new lives, with what's _real._"

"Is that what you've done then? With him?"

She didn't need to ask who Scott referred to. Frustrated, he pulled away from her and began to pace. "What about you? Any kids running around I need to know about? The footage our drones and rovers came back with didn't indicate any signs of marriage or children or-"

"We're married," Lauriel said without flinching. She wasn't afraid to say it; it had been her decision and she would stand by it. "But no; no children. What about you, Scotty? Anyone waiting for you back home?"

Scott stopped his pacing and bowed his head, finally allowing his exhaustion and whiplash from their explosive reunion to show. "No, not anymore, at least."

Lauriel waited, letting him explain in his own time. Scott, gathering himself, returned to sit next to her. He gave her a humorless smile and lifted his left hand, which was devoid of any ring. "Divorced last year, no kids, thankfully. Between training for this mission and Anthony's accident, the ex-wife wasn't keen on me being so close to you and your family. I couldn't tell her everything because of security clearances so to her, it looked like I was still in love with you. She thought you were alive and I was sneaking off to see you."

Empathy and guilt overwhelmed Lauriel. "I'm so sorry, Scotty."

"No one calls me that anymore." He shook his head again. "Not even Mom. I think after we broke things off, everyone was scared it would remind me of you."

They fell into a silence, both lost in memories of a time and world long past. After a while, Scott whispered, "Does he treat you well?"

"Too well," she admitted.

"And," he gulped, "you love him?"

"I do."

"Then that's all I can ask for. Your family, especially Anthony, would've wanted you to find happiness here, but Lauren…" Scott trailed off.

"What?"

"One way or another, we're going to survive this. I didn't wait a damn decade and travel dimensions to be beaten by some medieval monsters. The last time I visited Anthony, I made him a promise. I told him that I would find you, dead or alive, and I would bring you back. He may not have been able to answer, but I know he heard me and we both know breaking promises to Anthony is to forfeit one's life."

She chuckled half-heartedly, fighting the images of a broken and comatose Anthony lying in bed. Instead, she tried to imagine the vibrant and exciting brother she grew up with. "He did break your nose when you told him about us. Who knows what he would do if you broke a promise?"

_S_cott reached out and took her hand into his. "Lauren, you're going to need to make a decision when your father and the others arrive for extraction. They're expecting you, Anna, and any other survivors to come back. I don't know what they'll say about your families coming back too."

"You mean they wouldn't let Anna's son travel to our world?" Her eyes widened. "Or Legolas?"

"I honestly don't know. You need to prepare yourself for the possibility."

She took a deep breath and stood suddenly, pulling her hand away. "I don't have time to prepare for that. Right now, all I can do is find a good sniping position and try to keep us alive. Those are decisions to be made in the morning, not now. Come on, we need to get back."

Scott stood up and picked up his discarded helmet. She frowned as he manipulated the buttons until the lights returned. "Why are you recording?"

"This is not only a rescue mission, but a reconnaissance one. We're meant to record as much as we can about this dimension. Petty Officer Troy is gathering samples of the environment as we travel."

"Why?"

He gave her a strange look. "What do you mean why? We need to know this dimension is safe for everyone who comes after us."

Lauriel realized that her nightmares of her world invading this one would come true. Now that Scott and his team confirmed this dimension was oxygen-rich and habitable, the door would remain open. Nothing good could come of that. Her world would come with good intentions, but the temptation of a land so rich in resources with a population whose defenses were laughable would inevitably triumph. Or perhaps her world learn from history and leave Middle Earth to rule itself… Still, the introduction of modern technology, diseases, and culture would forever change this land. She wondered if Lady Galadriel had caught any sight of these uneasy futures. Had the arrival of Scott and the men altered her visions? There were too many uncertainties to be dealt with and Lauriel forced them away. Right now, she needed to ensure that Helms Deep survived. Then, she would face them.

"Are you limping?" Scott suddenly bent down, inspecting her bandaged leg. "What happened?"

"It's nothing," she pulled her leg away. "It's just a cut."

"Troy has our medical kit. He can clean it out-"

"It has already been cleaned."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. I'm sorry, but I don't have much faith in the medical abilities of people who haven't even discovered the lightbulb. Let Troy take a look at it."

"Don't insult them," Lauriel snapped as they reached the hall doors. She rested her hand on the large handle, but warned, "The moment we leave this room, you are one of us. It makes no difference whether you were born man, dwarf, elf, or of another realm entirely. We are only people fighting for our survival against one common enemy."

He stared at her, his features softening. "I'm sorry. I know you've spent ten years befriending these people, Lauren. I didn't mean to insult them."

"That's not my name," she said pushing the doors open. "Not anymore."

"What?" He frowned, ignoring the strange looks he received from the guards posted outside.

"My name is Lauriel now. Come, we should join the others. You should know the layout of the fortress if we are to defend it."

…

* * *

…

The king personally escorted Haldir and the four modern warriors. Everywhere they went, the men of Rohan gaped in awe at the newcomers. The mood had greatly changed since their arrival. Now, the men and boys stood with renewed confidence. Hope had given them courage and strength. Lauriel trailed the group silently, eyes scanning the faces of mortals and immortals alike. She did not find Legolas or Anna, making her wonder where the two had gone off.

"What about the sewer drain?"

The sound of Scott's abrupt question caught Lauriel's attention. She saw Scott pointing towards the solitary hole in fortress' wall.

King Théoden frowned. "That iron has held for hundreds of years. Nothing can break through."

"They can shoot through," Scott countered. "If I were attacking, I would target the door and that drain. We'll need to barricade it."

It was stated as an order, not a suggestion. A tension fell over King Théoden and his commanders who stood behind him. Not impressed by their lack of response, Scott turned to Lauriel instead and continued: "Are you sure they won't have any weapons to break through? You could easily cut through that grate in twenty seconds or blow it out with a grenade."

"Twenty seconds?" Haldir raised an eyebrow while the king made a noise of disbelief. He seemed amused by the interaction, not surprised. Having spent a good number of years with Lauriel had taught the elf that warriors of the other realm were unaffected by royalty.

"Positive," Lauriel affirmed. "Although, I agree it should be barricaded more thoroughly. If they got archers positioned within, they'd have a clear shot at our men inside the wall."

"Let's do that, then," Scott returned his attention to the king. "Have some men block it with obstacles."

"You forget your place." Gamling, the king's right hand man, stepped forward angrily. "You will not speak to my king in such a manner!"

"_Your_ king." Jim also took a step forward, pride written on his features. "Not ours. We have our own chain of command and orders."

"Peace," Lauriel interjected, physically placing herself in between the two sides. "This is no time for quarrels. My apologies, King Théoden, my friends are not accustomed to royal rulers, as I explained before. They did not mean to offend. We simply wish to ensure the safety of our forces."

Gamling muttered under his breath, hands creeping towards his sword, but his king held up his hand. "The lady is right. Gamling, use whatever wood is left in the hall to create a barrier in the drain."

"Yes, sire." With one last dirty look at Scott and the three modern men, the captain disappeared.

"_Ah, I remember your lack of manners with the Lady and Lord of Lothlórien. You will have to teach them some manners Lauriel_, _for the king's patience will not last longer._" Haldir said with a chuckle.

"_If all goes well, they will not be here long enough to require such manners."_

Scott cleared his throat and said in slow but sturdy Spanish, _"It is rude to speak in a language no one else can understand."_

Lauriel gasped, "It… It's been so long since I've heard anyone else…"

Pleased by her reaction, Gomez gave her a thumbs up. In fluent and rapid Spanish he added, _"Your brother once mentioned you're Peruvian. No?"_

She couldn't help but laugh, pure joy emitting from within her. She fought the urge to hug the young man who had volunteered to come here. _"Yes, on my mother's side."_ It was refreshing to speak the language again, the words rolled awkwardly off her tongue. _"And you?"_

"_Fourth generation Mexican-American."_

"This can wait until later," Scott interrupted sternly, but he did nothing to hide the growing smile on his own face. He was pleased to see Lauriel light up. "King Théoden, sir, where should my men and I take position?"

"Perhaps you would like to stay with the archers in the reserve?" The king glanced at Haldir, who observed everything with his infuriating cool manner. "What say you, Marchwarden?"

"Based on my experience with the Lady Lauriel, I think these men know exactly where they want to be positioned. He is simply asking to be polite and make amends for his earlier frankness."

Théoden inclined his head and asked Scott, "Is this true?"

"Our weapons would be of most use from an elevated position. LCDR Harris and Miller are qualified snipers, among our best. Their talents will be best put to use," Scott's eyes roamed until he found the highest tier in the fortress. He pointed up, "from there."

The level he pointed to was the tallest, a small platform only meant for a guard output to scout for oncoming threats. King Théoden nodded. "You are welcome to it."

A thought occurred to Lauriel and she nudged Scott. "We should distribute your radios. Do they still have any battery life?"

Scott smirked as he unclipped his small radio from his utility belt. "This new power source still hasn't clicked for you. This battery will never run out now."

It unnerved her to hear that, but for the moment she was grateful. Taking the device, she offered it to the king who took it hesitantly. Then, she held out an expectant hand to Jim who also gave his up. This second radio went to Haldir, who grinned at her. He knew exactly what a radio did. She planned on giving Gomez's to Aragorn, next time she spotted the ranger. "Sire, this is a radio and it will prove useful during the battle. It allows immediate communication. To use it, press this button…"

…

* * *

…

The noisy bustle and preparations were over. Now, the fortress was filled with men and elves lined in position, awaiting their fates. In the distance, the approaching army sent thunderous tremors through the earth. The night was dark, but the thousands of torches on the horizon burned brightly. Lauriel wove her way through the formations, her hands reaching out and touching the elves as she went. Many smiled nervously at her, others simply inclined their heads, but all were glad for her greeting. These elves had marched away from their homes and families to risk their lives alongside men. Alongside her other kin. It filled her with pride to see both her races uniting as one. Orophin and Rúmil stood beside their eldest brother, who had relinquished command to Aragorn. The ranger would lead the ground forces while King Théoden commanded the men on the higher tiers of the fortress levels. At the highest level, Scott led the modern warriors. She would need to return soon, but she wanted to see her friends one last time before the battle began.

When she came across Haldir and his brothers, Lauriel embraced each tightly. She held onto Haldir the longest, breathing in his familiar scent, memorizing the feel of his firm torso. "How can I ever repay you?" she whispered. "Thank you for bringing my kin with you. I am forever in your debt."

He laughed quietly, "To see you reunited with your own people is something I too have desired. There is no debt. Now, shall we discuss this new braid of yours?"

She withdrew and made a face when all three brothers stared at her, waiting. "What? You know perfectly well what it means."

"Why did we not receive a request for our blessing?" Rúmil demanded, his eyes cutting to the blond elf who stood next a dwarf some distance away.

"Did I need your permission?" Lauriel scoffed.

"It is traditional that families give their blessings before the marriage takes place," Orophin said with a sad smile. "Perhaps it is bold of us Lauriel, but we consider you to be family. Haldir adopted you into our family name upon your arrival all those years ago, and nothing has changed."

She felt her cheeks warm and Lauriel rubbed at her eyes, refusing to cry again. Touched by his words, she kissed each brother on the cheek and murmured, "Of course you are my family. I am sorry for not including you. Time was short and war was upon us, we did not want to wait."

"I am happy for you," Haldir told her quietly. "He is a good elf. When this battle is over, it would be my honor to personally bestow our family's blessing."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart."

"In the morning then," Lauriel declared, firmly resolved that they would all be alive then. "Stay safe. I fully expect each of you to count your kills. Gimli, Legolas, and I have a friendly competition if you would to join."

"It would be our pleasure." Rúmil winked.

She continued on then, until she found the dwarf and elf pair themselves. Legolas stood tensely, leaning against his bow, his blue eyes narrowed at the oncoming threat. His features softened when she wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his arm. "If you need me, Aragorn has the radio. I will do my best to protect you both from above."

"Protect yourself first, lassie," Gimli advised. "I will take care of your pointy-eared princeling here."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "From down there?"

Gimli cursed in Khuzdûl at the jab. The dwarf lord was not tall enough to see past the stone wall before them, and so he was forced to wait, his ears the only guide to how close the army came. "You could have picked a better spot," he said at last, defeated.

Approaching, Aragorn paused by their group. He rested a hand on Lauriel's shoulder and for a moment, the friends stood together, united in strength and courage. Gimli looked to Aragorn and sighed. "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

Refusing to fall back into his earlier hopeless manner, Legolas declared, "Your friends are with you, Aragorn."

"Let's hope they last the night," repeated the dwarf.

"Gimli!" Lauriel snapped, disliking the morbid thought. She glanced at her friends and straightened. "I am honored to fight alongside all of you."

Aragorn's hand tightened on her shoulder in affection, then the ranger moved on. He began to speak in elvish and common tongue, rousing courage the soldiers in the face of such a horrible sight. As the man began to shout words of encouragement, Lauriel leaned in and kissed her fellow soldier, her friend, her husband. "I love you."

"And I you," Legolas murmured, pressing their foreheads together. He smiled at her and repeated the words her father's image had spoken earlier. "Stay safe, my lady."

Every inch of her screamed to stay at his side, but Lauriel forced herself to withdraw. The army of Isengard had arrived at last and she needed to return to her position. As she weaved her way out of the formation, Lauriel heard Gimli growl in frustration. "What's happening out there?"

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?"

The unmistakable rough laughter of a dwarf made Lauriel's shoulder relax slightly. She knew those two would protect each other to the very end, and with her watching from above, it would take more than Isengard to break them.

…

* * *

…

"There's so many of them."

They all looked to the man who spoke. The African-American man was so huge, that the wall barely hid his body even though he sat crouched like the rest of them. He was a quiet man, taking in the strange world without comment or expression, until now. He sat patiently, appearing unaffected by the growls and screeches of the monsters below. Anna tilted her head. "Excuse me, I know this is a terrible time to ask, but who are you?"

The man grinned, his teeth bright and pristine against his dark skin. "LT Benjamin Troy at your service, ma'am. My friends call me Big B."

"Nice to meet you," Anna chuckled. "So what's your story? Why did you volunteer for this mission?"

"You know someone who fell through the door?" Lauriel guessed. The sound of ordinary conversation was comforting, helping block out the growling chants of the Uruk-hai. Even more comforting was the fact she was speaking to people who were like her- born of a world far different than this one.

Big B shrugged. "No, I didn't even know Blue Lite existed until last year when I was recruited for the mission."

"You were recruited?" Anna gaped. "And you said yes?"

"They needed volunteers of a certain skillset," The large man shrugged, his massive shoulders rolling. "I was one of the few who fit the profile. As soon as I knew it was a rescue mission to save fellow Americans, I said yes. It doesn't matter that I didn't know anyone who was taken. Way I see it, if I said no, they would have asked someone else, maybe someone with a wife and family. I'm a single guy, good at doing my job, so it made sense."

"Thank you," Lauriel said, taken aback by his selflessness. "Truly, you will forever have our gratitude."

Scott suddenly began to laugh, ruining the moment. Everyone looked to him, his amusement surprising given the dire situation. He pointed at Lauriel, his lips still upturned in a smile. "You even sound like them sometimes."

"Like who?"

"Like those medieval barbarians," Jim said, not so amused. "It's weird. Just say thanks like a normal person. You sound like some sort of medieval princess."

"Technically, you're not wrong about that," Anna rolled her eyes.

"What?" Jim frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Y-You're a princess?" Scott was the first to catch on. All signs of his humor was now gone, replaced with horror and fascination. "Lauren Harris, the girl who used to wrestle in the mud and eat boogers with me, is _royalty_?"

"It's just a title," Lauriel muttered. "It matters little- I mean, it doesn't matter at all."

"The Admiral is going to freak when he founds out," Gomez said, laughing. His laughter ended when they all glared at him. "Uh, not that he'll be finding out from me, at least…"

"I'll thank you to allow me to explain everything to my own father when he arrives," Lauriel declared. The sound of drums then picked up, and everyone on the small platform grimaced. She sat up and peeked over the wall's edge. Her companions joined her and five pairs of eyes watched as the army of Isengard spread out before them. Fear threatened to freeze her heart, but it was defeated by the overpowering adrenaline rush. Her body felt like it was on fire, ready to kill every single one of the creatures that threatened them. "Remember, their arrows shouldn't be able to reach us up here but still, keep your heads low. We don't want them to see how many there are. Sauron knows about Anna and me already, there's no reason for him to learn about you four."

"Gomez and Big B, you're in charge of the front gates. If any one of those ugly fuckers tries to approach them, blow them to hell," Scott ordered, his voice hard and fearless. "Jim, take out any archers you come across. I'll do my best to keep anything from approaching the sewer drain."

"What about those ladders, sir?" Gomez asked. He gestured towards the massive army. "I can see them carrying some. Looks like they're going to try and climb over."

"Good eye." Their leader paused to think. "Miller-"

"Yes?" both Anna and Jim immediately answered. They stared at each other awkwardly, before glancing away.

Scott frowned and clarified, "Anna, you focus on finding any specific threats or leaders. Lauren- I mean Lauriel- and I will take out anyone who climbs the ladders."

"What about the drain?" Lauriel questioned.

"If they can't get through, it shouldn't be a problem. With the barricade up, they have no way of shooting at our men, elves, whatever."

Rain began to trickle down from the heavens and Jim groaned, "Seriously? Didn't you say that old man in white is a wizard, Harris? Can't he make the rain stop?"

Lauriel snorted. "I don't think that's what the Valar sent him back to do."

"Valar?"

"The gods," Anna explained to her former husband. "Gandalf died and they sent him back to protect Middle Earth from Sauron. I don't think he can control the weather though."

Lauriel suddenly became paranoid. She looked at the men who surrounded her, eyeing the camera lenses that poked from their helmets. All this knowledge would return to her old world. The existence of immortality, gods who could bring back the dead, and magic powers would only pique the interest of the government. "We can talk about all that later," she said hurriedly. "Right now, it's time to show these beasts what we're made of."

Following the drum beats, the enemy began to stomp their spears on the ground and beat their chests. Lauriel and her companions raised their weapons, the white plastic easily repelling the heavy rain that fell. Her bun grew heavy with the weight of the water, but she barely felt it as her eye came down upon the scope and focused. "If the fortress is taken, avoid hand-to-hand combat for as long as possible. Uruk-hai have inhuman strength. It is better to shoot them than face their claws. Gentlemen and Anna, it is my pleasure to fight alongside you."

"We have not come this far to fail," Scott said resolutely. "We'll survive this."

The enemy suddenly fell silent as an archer, an older man unable to hold his bowstring any longer, released his arrow. It flew into an Uruk's chest, causing the beast to fall dead. The reaction was instantaneous. Renewed, furious shrieks and growls came from the army and a roar was released from an Uruk that stood apart from the others. He raised a blade in the air and the army ran forward.

"I think I've found my first target," Anna said, pleased. A moment later, a red spark flew through the air so quick that Lauriel nearly missed it. She looked away from the scope just in time to see the light hit the Uruk-hai leader squarely in the chest. The armor it wore did nothing to prevent the hit and the monster was blown backward, blood and innards exploding. The corpse landed below, other Uruk-hai jumping away from the mess.

"Holy shit!" Anna exclaimed, looking at her weapon with renewed interest. "What kind of bullet is this?"

"It's pure energy. Nothing, especially a crappy piece of armor, can stop energy. I told you, whatever you hit is not going to get back up," Scott said calmly, already accustomed to the new firepower.

"It tore him apart," Lauriel gasped, terrified. What sort of evil had Dr. Williams discovered? Although Uruk-hai deserved to be ripped to shreds by such a weapon, how could men do such a thing to each other? There wouldn't be any more wars in her old world, only massacres. This sort of ammunition would forever change warfare.

"Look alive, Harris," Scott said, snapping her out of her shock. "They're bringing the ladders forward."

Burying the urge to vomit, Lauriel brought her eye back to the scope. Her finger wrapped around the trigger and pulled. It felt like she never stopped pulling on it. It was an absolute bloodbath, before the ladders were even up against the stone walls. A continuous stream of red light flew from their platform and onto the monsters below. The energy flooded down, endless and without pause, without mercy. It was horrifically liberating to kill so easily, without stopping to reload or even breath. Bringing the beasts down took no effort at all, yet the results were enormously successful. Side by side, the six modern warriors unleashed hell unlike anything Middle Earth had even seen before.

A silence fell over the allied forces within Helm's Deep. For a full minute, the races of man, dwarf, elf, and wizard alike simply stared at the red glowing shower of light that reigned down from the tallest tier. Not a single archer released an arrow. Not a single order was given from Aragorn or the king himself. They all watched as a mere six individuals, two women and four men, held off ten thousand monsters by themselves. Ladders fell before they could be climbed. Uruk-hai archers were ripped apart before they could even draw their strings back. An entire unit of shielded Uruk-hai attempting to approach the path to the front gates was quickly destroyed, their metal shields doing nothing to stop the red blasts. It was petrifying to see how easily six people of another realm could kill, how quickly they slaughtered, but worst of all, how useless their allies were for the moment. The allied army simply watched, their contribution unnecessary for the time being. Lauriel did not stop to think, her mind was trained on one thing only: _Kill_. She did not notice horrified and sickened expressions of her friends and family of Middle Earth. She knew nothing of the pure fear and terror that overtook them or that the object of that fear was not the ten-thousand Uruk-hai, but rather her and those at her side. Instead, Lauriel's eyes only saw her enemy fall one by one, each corpse adding to her mental count. She could only smell the plastic weapon pressed against her face and her ears heard nothing but the sound of her heart thudding, pounding with adrenaline and the dark glee of killing.

The sheer number of them eventually presented a problem. No matter how fast they shot, more Uruk-hai appeared and pressed forward. Finally, ladders were held upright long enough for latches to grasp onto the walls themselves. The Uruk-hai began to climb and it was only then that the elves and men joined the battle. Together, Lauriel and Scott blasted the Uruk-hai that made it to the top, sending most falling into pieces, literally. Still, even with their endless aim, there were too many ladders to cover. Slowly, the beasts trickled onto the stone level where they were greeted by elves and men. The sounds of clashing metal and dying screams rose over the rain and thunder.

"Anna," Lauriel growled, making sure to aim at the ladders near Legolas. "We need your help on the ladders."

"Already on it."

Quickly, it became apparent that the ladders posed the greatest threat to the fortress. Lauriel's warning against hand-to-hand combat was quickly confirmed as the creatures proved difficult for even the trained immortal warriors to cut down. Scott, never even lifting his finger from the trigger ordered, "Gomez, switch to ladders. Big B can cover the gates."

And so it continued. With alarming ease, they continued their carnage. A few stray arrows came in their direction, but none were well aimed or powerful enough to pose significant threat. Still, it was clear the Uruk-hai had noticed where their primary executioners were hidden. If they did breach the fortress, Lauriel knew that they would be the first prey. She made sure to breathe, keeping each inhale even and smooth. The thudding of heart was inevitable, but she needed to keep her cool, especially when the lives of so many depended on her. Each Uruk-hai she sent tumbling down was one less creature for the men below to fight. Her scope greatly limited her vision, but the familiar short body of a dwarf often came within sight. Gimli was eager to brawl, his axe continuously raised and ready to deliver a deathly blow, but more often than not the dwarf lord was left disappointed as his prey was blasted away by a red lightning bolt from above. Lauriel smirked as the dwarf had the audacity to turn and raise an angry fist in her direction. In contrast to his eager companion, Legolas seemed more than happy to accept Lauriel's continuous guard. Her endless cover allowed the renowned archer to unleash his own fury upon the Uruk-hai. The prince leaned against the stone wall and fired arrow after arrow into the monsters below. When he ran out of arrows, he retrieved another quiver and continued his onslaught.

"What the hell are they doing?" Gomez's voice abruptly shouted. His voice shattered Lauriel's bubble, and the roaring sounds of battle slammed into her sensitive ears. "Sir, the drain!"

Lauriel's scope rapidly moved away from the ladders until it found what Gomez spoke about. Several Uruk-hai were approaching the drains, carrying large, metal-

"Are those _mines_?" Scott glanced at her worriedly, then returned his eyes to his scope. "I thought you said they didn't have any explosives!"

"Take them out!" Lauriel pulled her trigger, bringing one of the carriers down. "Don't hit the mines, they'll explode with the energy!"

"We have to get those men out of there," Scott sat back, abandoning his shooting momentarily. He brought the radio to his mouth and shouted, "GET AWAY FROM THE DRAIN. CLEAR THE AREA. THEY ARE GOING TO BLOW IT UP! I REPEAT: CLEAR THE AREA. THEY ARE TARGETING THE DRAIN!"

The effect was instantaneous. Aragorn was running towards the drain, shouting the order in both common and elf tongues. More Uruk-hai moved towards the mine-looking devices, using their bodies to shield those who carried them. She shot, taking the time to aim and avoid hitting the mines directly. Gomez joined her and between the two of them, the mines were stopped two dozen feet away from the drain. "Hurry up, Aragorn," she muttered, knowing they couldn't keep the Uruk-hai away for much longer.

"FARTHER! YOU NEED TO CLEAR THEM AWAY AT LEAST TWO HUNDRED FEET IN ALL DIRECTIONS! GET AWAY FROM THE FUCKING DRAIN!" Scott was still yelling into the radio. He peered over the stone wall, watching as Aragorn finally got the men and elves to retreat. "When I give the order, Gomez, I want you to blow the mines."

"I have a target moving with a torch towards the mines," Lauriel announced. She shot the Uruk down easily, but another bent down and grabbed the torch. Again she shot, but again, another moved to grab it. The creatures did not care about their lives, only about igniting their… "Holy shit," she continued to fire. "I think Saruman figured out how to build a bomb. Those aren't mines! They're bombs!"

"We can't hold them off forever and it's better they detonate away from the wall than directly beneath it," Scott said, then pressed the radio button and transmitted, "STANDBY! Gomez, now!"

Even though she had seen explosions, even felt them, at close range, nothing could have prepared Lauriel for the detonation. The strength of the blast was enough to make their stone platform shudder, sending tremors through the mountain itself. The wall closest to the bomb exploded, sending massive stone pieces flying through the air. Worst, however, was the sound of it. Her sensitive ears rang from the blast, and she had to stop shooting, pressing her hands against her ears in pain.

"The wall has been breached," Scott declared, his voice hard. Lauriel blinked, doing her best to ignore the ringing in her ears and sat up again. Her eyes watched as the dirt and stone dust settled, revealing a tear in the wall. It was not as large as she feared, the distance between the wall and the detonation had prevented a complete disaster, but it was big enough that several Uruk-hai could pass through at once. "Big B, stay on the front gates. Anna, keep on the ladders as best as you can. The rest of us, our job is to kill anything that comes through that hole. If Lauren's right, we need to minimize the hand-to-hand combat as much as possible."

"Yes, sir," Gomez was the only one to speak. The rest of them silently accepted their orders. With the fortress now exposed, the chances of defeat rose. They needed to hold the fortress, dawn would come soon and with it, the possibility of reinforcements.

The explosion had knocked dozens of nearby men and elves off their feet, but Aragorn had successfully cleared them far away that none were directly hit. Lauriel could only hope that the stone pieces had flown outward towards the Uruk-hai and not inward. From her scope, she could see the ranger standing and organizing ranks on the ground. Panic threatened to fill her when she could not see Legolas, but she reminded herself that he was still above by the ladders. He could not have been affected by the blast. The lapse in the battle was short-lived. A river of Uruk-hai flowed through the hole, the creatures roaring as they leapt forward. The first in line were thrown backwards as red bolts hit them, sending their corpses crashing into those who followed behind. Aragorn and the elves were rendered momentarily useless again as a continuous sheet of red energy hit the hole's width. Ironically, the bodies of the Uruk-hai began to pile and create a barrier against the onslaught. However, just as before, the sheer number of them was more than the shooters from above could hold off forever. Several broke past the red blasts, charging towards the elves and ranger.

"The ladders are being overrun," Anna warned.

"I'm on it," Lauriel responded swiftly, changing her aim. She quickly found Legolas fighting an Uruk with his daggers on the platform. When he was out of her way, she fired and the creature collapsed instantly. Legolas froze and looked upwards, his face surprised by the sudden aid. He smiled slightly, before turning away again and striking his blades at the next Uruk to approach. To see him alive reenergized Lauriel, who fired even faster now.

"Hot damn!" Jim exclaimed, "Are you guys seeing this shit? That old man can fight!"

Lauriel didn't bother to look to confirm, but it was clear that Jim had found Gandalf fighting. She wondered how far the cameras could record. Would they capture footage of the immortal wizard fighting with the strength of a young man? _No_, she told herself, _there would be time to worry about the consequences later. _She let the worry go and concentrated on firing as fast as possible, only pausing when a man or elf stepped into her scope's cross-eye. She followed Legolas on the scope, firing at any Uruk that approached him or those fighting in his vicinity. He moved rapidly, his signature style of fluid jumps and impressive stunts serving him well. Between his blades and her rain of hell fire, they tore through the Uruks on the platform. He made his way across, passing the ladders one by one until-

Another flash of familiar blond hair entered her scope. Haldir stood his ground between two ladders, switching his aim back and forth, shooting the Uruk-hai who reached the top. He fired rapidly and with deadly precision. Haldir seemed unaware of the chaos surrounding him as he held his position, never letting a single monster cross the wall. Legolas spun around the Marchwarden, continuing on to continue his onslaught. Lauriel hesitated, unsure of what to do, who to follow. She watched for a moment longer, but it seemed the Marchwarden was steady in his kills. He would be fine without her.

"There's too many of them," Big B's voice announced. "I can't hold them off for much longer."

"Sir?" Gomez said, never pausing in his shooting. "Want me to switch to the front gate?"

"Negative," Scott answered, his voice grower hard and nervous. "I need you to stay with me on the breach. The ground forces won't last without us."

"Same with the ladders," Anna added, cursing in Rohirric loudly. "There are too many to cover!"

"They're at the front gate!" Big B updated them, his voice steady but the frustration clear.

Panic began to rise in Lauriel, bringing the urge to vomit with it. She fired, again and again, but the others were right. Even with the six of them firing from above, there were too many Uruk-hai to handle. It was like a tidal wave, bringing destruction from every direction, too vast and powerful. For every monster she took out, three more appeared. Legolas wasn't moving anymore, instead he fought in place, Gimli arriving by his side just in time as a new wave of Uruk-hai jumped onto the platform. Several attacked the elf and dwarf duo, the rest running past and down the platform. Lauriel shot as fast as she could, grimacing as an elf fell dead within sight. She knew she couldn't save them all, not with a fresh wave of Uruk-hai landing every few seconds

"Fall back!" The voice of the king crackled through the radio suddenly. A second later, he was heard again, this time shouting over the fortress. "FALL BACK!"

The order was repeated, called out by men and elves in both languages. In between the calls, Big B spoke quietly, "They're through the front gates."

"Damn it!" Scott snarled. "We will _not_ be defeated. Hold your positions. With the allies out of the way, hold your finger down on that trigger. We need to kill as many as we can so ground forces have a chance to retreat and reorganize."

"I need backup on the front gate. That's their highest concentration right now," Big B said.

"I'm on it," Jim answered. The Uruk-hai were slowed by climbing the ladders and too many were running up the entrance and through the gates freely. The second Jim's scope was on the broken gates, his finger pulled and never stopped. Together, Big B and his weapons fired without mercy. The energy bullets fired from each weapon that instead of flashes of light, a steady stream of red flowed from the barrel. Both aimed at the gate, the two streams united and formed one massive attack. The energy flows were attracted to each other, coming together and building upon itself until the river turned into a wall. Lauriel gasped as a red wall of energy filled the gates, blocking off the Uruk-hai. Those that dared cross the barrier instantly disintegrated. Lauriel only spared another second to gape, before returning her attention to her scope. The ability of these weapons terrified her.

"Scott!" Jim hissed, "Is that supposed to happen? Look at the gates!"

Lauriel and the others spared only seconds to glance at the gates, all shocked at this new development. Scott's voice sounded shocked, "T-That's never happened before. Like I said, these are just prototypes. We still don't know the full potential of this ammunition. How'd you guys do that? We can fill the breach the same way. Anna and Lauriel, stay on the ladders."

"If you keep your finger on the trigger," Big B explained rapidly. "You fire a steady flow instead of individual bullets. Aim at the same spot and they'll converge."

"Roger that!" Gonzalez sounded excited. "I knew these babies would come in handy. Dr. Williams is a freaking genius, man."

"Lauriel!" The radio came to life again and this time, it was Aragorn's voice. "_Haldir! Haldir needs your help!"_

It was as if a hand reached into her chest and squeezed her heart, trying to crush it. The fear was overwhelming and for a moment, she froze. Where was he? Her scope shook wildly, trying to find the familiar elf. There! A flash of golden, ornate armor caught her attention. Haldir was one of the last elves to retreat from the ladders, he held off the Uruk-hai as long as possible to give the other men and elves an opportunity to pull back. He was running towards the stairs, shouting the order to pull back, when an Uruk leapt from a ladder and slashed its blade across the Marchwarden's front. He staggered, his hands instinctively coming to his wound, distracting him from the blade that was raised over his head and back. Lauriel screamed as she fired.

The Uruk collapsed dead, its sword falling harmlessly to the ground. Haldir took several steps forward as she kept firing, protecting him from any further blows, but he fell. His body arched for a long moment, struggling to stand, but failed. "No!" Lauriel's vision began to burn red with fury. She would not leave him there to die. "Anna!"

"What?"

"Man down at top of stairs, your one-o'clock. Cover him. I'm going down to get him-"

"WHAT!?" Anna and Scott shouted in unison.

"Don't worry about me," She continued, waiting until Anna's red bullets began to fire in Haldir's vicinity. When they did, she stood. "I don't need cover. Keep those walls up- they're the only reason we aren't dead right now."

Scott couldn't look away from his scope, but he snapped, "You're not going anymore. That's an order."

"I don't take orders from you Scotty Boy," Lauriel said over her shoulder as she ran through the stone archway and descended into hell.

...

* * *

_..._

_Translations:_

_Ú-moe edaved, Legolas-_ There is nothing to forgive, Legolas


	34. What is Thanksgiving?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**A/N:** Sorry. So freaking sorry. Adulting is difficult at times and these past months haven't left me much time to write. I was able to grab a few minutes here and there- but nothing substantial until recently. Some people messaged asking if I had abandoned the story and I will tell you what I told them: **No way.** Even if life gets crazy busy, I will finish this.

**Nenuks:** Hopefully this chapter provides some more endorphins and adrenaline.

**Shiracchan:** Hi! Thank you so much for your review. I'm really flattered that you read the story twice. Lauriel shares your concerns about the modern world spilling into ME. Hopefully she can stop it before any real damage happens!

**The Enchanted Stream:** Hah! Well, LadyJoselyn is sadly mistaken. While I may not be the best writer in the world, I enjoy writing this story and sharing it with people like you. So meh, let her do as she pleases because she's missing out. Thanks for the defense though and again, so sorry that this chapter took a while.

**Areualicene:** Thank you for the support! By the way, there's nothing wrong with picking up some of the LOTR speech haha :)

**Quihi:**Thanks for the review. I think it's interesting to balance modern with tradition and see how it plays out. Hopefully this chapter keeps you interested.

**Selankura:** Oh poor Jim. He has some more character development in this. I've been thinking long and hard about him… Still not 100% sure on his ending, but I think I know where I want to go.

**LadyDizz:** First of all, thank you for taking the time to not only read, but review this story. I really appreciate your compliments and constructive feedback. Yes, introducing the futuristic weaponry was a bit risky but this is the story that I dreamed up and I wanted to share. It's not the traditional fanfiction, but that's what's so cool about this site. You can really change it up. So this chapter has more futuristic stuff and yes, it will continue, but our main character is staunchly against the mixing too… So just do me a favor and stick around- don't lose hope!

**Rayne:** Hey friend! You know what's awesome? You are rooting for the complete opposite of what most people want for this story. I address the modern/futuristic plot line below, but I want YOU to know that I also agree with you. I think that cultures should learn from each other! Gomez is my character to display this with his medical knowledge- you'll see in this chapter. I'm going to try and balance Earth and ME learning from each other as well as the consequences when they don't.

**Continuethemagic:** Love your username. Thank you for the review and sorry about the wait. You asked a lot of great questions and some of them begin to be answered in this chapter. I'm excited because we're coming to the conclusion!

**Pulpo801:** Gracias! No hablo español but with the help of google translator, I enjoyed your review. Also reminds me that if I do include Spanish in my story, it needs to be correct. If it's not, send me a message!

**Ambray:** If you're late to work again this week well… Sorry, not sorry.

**Mindil:**Hello! Well, it's official. Your review is one of my favorites/best ever received. Wow. Thank you for taking the time to review and share your thoughts. As an author, I love these characters and I do my best to share them with others, so it's great to hear how much others fall in love with them too. Yes, I am definitely guilty of typos and not going to back to fix them but one day when my life isn't so crazy I'll go back. Until then, I hope you can forgive those mistakes and keep ready. If you want to predict what's going to happen, then go for it. It's fun for me to read what people are imagining. I have the main plot points figured out for the ending, but some of the details are still fuzzy.

**Ninjagirl2211:** Hi! Haha loved reading your review- definitely energized me. THANKS!

**Kaitlyn:** Hi there. No worries about not having an account, hopefully you find your name to the left and read this response. I have the main points for the plot ending decided, but some details still need some finalization. I don't want to give too much away, but Lauriel's decision to go home or not will largely impact her role (if any) for Return of the King. Ahhh so, can't answer your question about how much longer I expect this story to be… When I reveal some plot details, then I can give you a more helpful answer.

* * *

**...**

**A response to concerns about modern/futuristic weapons:** A lot of a people are getting worried about the weapons/people from Earth coming into ME. This isn't a traditional fanfiction and I hope that it's still entertaining enough to read, but this is my personal little twist on LOTR daydreaming. Lauriel does not want ME to be harmed by Earth either and this chapter will enlighten you on what she plans to do about it… Stick around, I think most of you will be glad you did!

...

* * *

** Chapter 34 **

Not many things surprised LCDR Scott Acker, not anymore. A man who had survived a world war, dozens of highly dangerous special operations, and dating Lauren Harris could handle anything. Terrorists? No problem. Nuclear war? Got it. A new, endless source of energy that would change the world? About time. Other dimensions existing? A little weird, but it made sense. Lauren Harris being sucked into one of those dimension? Holy shit, let's go get her.

Nothing, however, could have prepared 'Scotty' for what he now witnessed. There, in the middle of a fiery and bloody battlefield ran that very same woman. Except it wasn't her, not anymore. The woman he'd known was gone, replaced by this beautiful, lethal creature he barely recognized. Her medieval tunic was stained with dark blotches of black and red ooze and her hair fell in a wet, chaotic mess as she moved with inhuman speed and efficiency. Her body twisted and turned in ways he didn't think possible, narrowly avoiding arrows and swings of blades. She used her surroundings to jump and flip, displaying skills he'd never known her to possess, but they worked. Each Uruk she passed fell, torn down by a blast of red from her rifle. The red light engulfed her, leaving a trail of corpses behind.

"Holy shit," Gomez said in a whisper. "She's… She's unstoppable."

She looked like a devil; a red demoness of death burning her way through the monsters. Despite her blatant expertise, Scott's heart clenched with each step she took, each jump she brazenly made. His finger trembled on the trigger as he pressed it down, and his eyes darted back and forth from his target. The stream of red energy from his weapon still converged with Gomez's, successfully forming a wall that blocked an army of roaring Uruk-hai. There were still thousands of them- too many to risk for Lauriel's sake. Scott's blood boiled. He hadn't come all this way to watch her die right before his eyes! She needed to be protected; she needed someone to guard her and-

"About time Legos showed up!" Anna said, laughing. She continued firing, protecting the fallen Marchwarden, but her eyes darted towards the great hall entrance. While stragglers and wounded were the last to seek refuge inside, two distinct warriors ran in the opposite direction, towards the danger. Together, the elven prince and dwarf lord launched themselves forward without hesitation into the stream of Uruk-hai who charged to meet them. While the dwarf raised his ax and charged head first into the monsters, the elf broke off and began to spin and twist just as gracefully as the red demoness ahead of him. Scott heard Jim swear loudly as Prince Legolas made his way through the beasts twice as quickly as Lauriel, his blades cutting swiftly. He moved faster than her, his jumps longer, and his attacks more fluid.

"He's even better than her!" Gomez exclaimed. The youth's eyes were wide in disbelief as they darted from the elf and back to his scope.

"Well, of course he is," Anna scoffed, her rifle blasting away. "He was her teacher, after Haldir."

"The Marchwarden taught her how to fight?" Scott frowned.

"He adopted her into his family name," the woman replied, not taking her eyes off the fallen elf they spoke of. She didn't let a single monster come within five feet of him. "For elves, that's quite a statement. He gave her everything- a home, clothes, and the skillset to survive this world."

"No wonder she went down to get him." Big B let out a low whistle.

So his ex-girlfriend, the Marine turned into immortal elven princess, was charging her way through a medieval battle they were sure to lose with a newly invented weapon from another world and her royal, pointy-eared husband, who could probably kick Scott's ass based on how easily he tore through these Uruk-hai, along with a dwarf lord chased after her… For once in his life, LCDR Scott Acker was truly rendered speechless.

…

* * *

…

Despite the cold and damp night air, everything was on fire. Her skin, her blood, and her heart burned dangerously. Lauriel fired again and again, losing track of how many of the damn ugly bastards she killed. She was vaguely aware of them running past her; some were even stupid enough to try and stop her, but her eyes remained on the stairway in the distance. Haldir lay on the platform above, perhaps already dead, but she would not stop.

With so many targets at close range, Lauriel didn't bother using her scope. She simply blasted her way through, creating a bloody path to her destination. When she came to the staircase, several Uruk-hai roared as they ran down towards her and before she could even fire into them, Anna's shots from above cleared the way for her. Their carcasses exploded open, spraying her with hot black liquid, and Lauriel spat as she ran past their remnants. She might have vomited if it weren't for the body that lay waiting at the top that demanded her attention. Haldir was motionless as she knelt down, dropping her plastic weapon to the side.

"Haldir," she snapped. His neck was alarmingly cold as her fingers pulled, turning his head towards her. "Do _not_ give up on me, you stubborn ass."

Stunning blue eyes blinked slowly up at her. A pained, gargled noise escaped his lips and Lauriel grinned, "At least you're a _resilient_ ass. I'm going to get you out of here, but you need to stay conscious. I know you're injured, but stay awake. Stay with me."

Unable to speak, those familiar, loving eyes simply blinked in acknowledgement. Lauriel slid her hands and arms under his body and lifted the warrior into her arms. He was heavy, especially with his armor and cloak, but she would manage; she had no other choice. They descended the stairs. Lauriel winced as a red spark sped by, missing her head by inches. She didn't look behind her to see the Uruk, who nearly succeeded in throwing a dagger her way, fall dead. Lauriel trusted Anna's skills; she would not worry about fighting anymore. Her only mission was to carry Haldir to safety. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Lauriel's eyes snapped forward to see Legolas a short distance away. Her blades were out and bloodied, cutting and slicing through his opponents. Not too far behind him was Gimli, who hollered and shouted in glee as he too made his way towards her. Lauriel's surprise cost her a second, but soon she was shuffling forward again, trying not to move the limp body in her arms unnecessarily. A quick glance down told her that Haldir was still awake, staring up at her silently. He face tensed with concentration, trying hard not to give into the pain.

"Legolas!" She let out a breath of relief and strain, arms feeling tired from her load. "Help me get him inside."

Just as he reached them, Legolas sheathed his blades and reached out. Deftly, he took hold of the Marchwarden's legs and Lauriel readjusted to hold Haldir's shoulders. Together, they ran towards the keep and within moments, reached Gimli.

"We couldn't let you have all the fun, lassie," the dwarf said in greeting, moving to the back of their group. He kept his axe up, but had no use for it as they all continued towards safety. Anna's protection from above proved impenetrable. The Uruk-hai around them couldn't even get close enough to strike.

Still, a guardian angel from above couldn't stop daggers and spears. Lauriel ducked as a small blade flew in her direction. "Fun?" she grumbled incredulously. "Is that what this is?"

Gimli chuckled. They ran together, a close unit protected by the shower of red light from above. Lauriel looked over her shoulder and winced, disheartened by the hundreds of Uruk-hai who had now entered and spread over the fortress. Even with the gate and hole in the wall being blocked, there were too many of them getting over the ladders. She looked to Legolas, her face tightening. "Even if we make it inside, we will be overrun."

His chin jerked slightly upwards. "It is nearly dawn. There is hope."

Even though the warm glow of an approaching dawn began to illuminate the sky, Lauriel found no comfort in her husband's words. She could not imagine how any reinforcements would save them now. There were too many Uruk-hai left; too many already within Helm's Deep. Her jaw clenched. By the time help arrived they would already be dead and-

Haldir coughed violently. A trail of blood escaped the corner of his mouth, but he still managed to hiss, "A-Always hope."

Lauriel felt a blast of heat spread through her body, the adrenaline renewed. The muscles in her arms forgot their exhaustion as she felt courage enter her. Even though he was dying, Haldir still sought to console her. He stared hard at her, the light in his eyes strong despite his condition.

They were close now. Only a few more strides and they would be at the great hall's doors, which were now closed. They would also pass through the stone archways and into an enclosed area, where Anna could not fire. Legolas seemed to realize this as well. "Gimli! The doors!"

Gimli reacted immediately, his axe lowering as he ran ahead and passed into the archways. He sped towards the great wooden doors, already shouting Aragorn's name when the great wooden doors blasted open. The dwarven lord barely had time to throw himself aside as he fell onto the stone floor; narrowly escaping the charging horses' many hooves.

"Move!" Lauriel yelled in warning, already yanking them out of the way. Legolas followed without question, before glancing behind him to see the King of Rohan leading the last stand. Aragorn and Gandalf rode with the man, flying past with weapons raised and releasing war crimes. They were charging straight into the enemy, for one last ride. Recovering from her shock, she pushed forward again. "Gomez has a medical kit. Let us lay him down and I will go to fetch it."

She and Legolas maneuvered quickly into the great hall, trailed by an irate dwarven lord. "They left us behind!" Gimli shouted in protest. "That damn wizard and ranger left!"

"Gimli," Lauriel snapped as she and Legolas deposited a groaning Haldir onto the ground. "Make sure he stays awake. Guard the door; I will be back."

Once Haldir's head was safely on the ground, Lauriel jumped to her feet. She quickly pressed her fingers to Legolas' face, a quick sign of gratitude and love, before sprinting out of the room. She retraced her earlier path, taking the stairs two or three at time. With the adrenaline now dying down, her muscles began to ache again. Everything felt so heavy and she realized that her back stung like hell. Still, she ran until she nearly collided into Anna, who stood over the balcony, firing into the chaos below.

"I need the medical kit!" Lauriel said, stabilizing herself.

"In my pack," Gomez answered immediately. He and the others were also standing, no longer taking cover. They all fired in random directions now, no longer holding up the walls. She didn't pause to look over the balcony, but dropped and began to tear the pack apart. She threw aside supplies until she came upon the red bag with the distinct medical symbol.

"Got it!"

"Want me to come with you, ma'am?" Gomez asked without looking at her.

"No." She turned on her heels to leave. "I can do this-"

"You don't know how to use most of that equipment," Scott declared, making her freeze. "Take Gomez. He's trained for this."

"Yes, sir." Gomez pulled away from the balcony. The youth looked at Lauriel, his face tight and serious. She nodded to him and together they ran from the platform. When they entered the great hall, Legolas beckoned them forward with a morose expression.

"He does not have much longer," the prince said in the common tongue.

"Where and how was he hit?" Gomez questioned, impressively calm as he kneeled by his patient and began extracting an assortment of supplies from the medical kit.

"Struck by a sword down his chest," Lauriel answered impatiently, feeling sick at the sight of Haldir's blood pooling on the stone ground beneath. While she had gone, Legolas had succeeded in removing the Marchwarden's armor. His tunic was ripped and destroyed; a ghastly and intimidating wound stared up at them all. She felt her throat burn with bile.

"Any allergies," Gomez demanded, "to latex or magnesium especially?"

Legolas gazed up at Lauriel questioningly while Haldir simply released a long groan. Lauriel threw her arms up. "Skip the questions, Gomez, and close the fucking wound already! They haven't even _invented_ latex here!"

His training kept Gomez focused. The young SEAL seemed oblivious to the war just beyond the doors, the furious elleth towering over him, and the mutterings in Khuzdûl from a short distance away. He withdrew a bottle of solution that Lauriel recognized. Gomez pointed to Legolas and ordered, "Hold him down. Ma'am, perhaps you could speak to him and distract him?"

"Dis… Distract?" Haldir, his pride still dominating even in the face of death, sputtered, "Mortal, do you know…" He was cut off by a scarlet bubble of blood blossoming on his lips, causing him to cough and choke.

"_Oh, shut up_," Lauriel cut the elf off and knelt by his head. Her fingers stroked his forehead, gingerly moving hair out of his face. "_I haven't heard you call anyone 'mortal' in a long time."_

Blue eyes cut through her. "_He is merely a child."_

"_That 'child' is about to save your life. Stop talking and-"_

Haldir's body tossed violently as Gomez poured the disinfectant and began to clean the wound, his fingers pressing into the long cut with cotton swabs. Legolas' powerful arms pressed down, effectively trapping the Marchwarden. "_Eyes up_," Lauriel continued in Haldir's native tongue. "_Keep your eyes on me. That's right, look at me. Do you remember the first time we met? I was so exhausted and frightened, but most of all I was furious. You were the first person who could speak my language and you were a complete and total ass."_

The corners of Haldir's mouth twitched, in both amusement and pain. Gomez continued cleaning quickly, throwing aside bloodied and used cloths. Next, the young man withdrew a tool that Lauriel also recognized. She glanced hurriedly away from the device and subtly pressed her knee against Haldir's shoulder, helping keep his torso down. "_You were so cold and cruel then. For a while, I thought you would lead me into a prison or trap. When you offered me a home… I… I did not know what to think anymore."_

As Gomez began to pinch and staple the torn skin together, Haldir's body tensed. His eyes clenched with pain and Lauriel rapidly continued, "_You changed, even if it took you a damn long time. You became my friend and teacher. Without you, I would not have adapted to this world and would have lost my way. Thank you for saving me, in so many ways. Now, it's my turn to return the favor. I know it hurts, but do not give into the pain. Gomez will seal the wound and you will live to fight another day. Besides,_" Lauriel turned to glance at Legolas, who was staring at Gomez's progress in amazement. "_You promised to give us your blessing after the battle. I intend to receive it._"

That made the Marchwarden open his eyes again. Tears slid from his eyes, sliding down his face and disappearing into his sweaty, dirty hair. His head inclined ever so slightly in a nod and Lauriel grinned, knowing that the Haldir would fight with everything he had to survive this. She looked to the wound and gasped. Gomez had worked incredibly fast and well. The organic stiches were seamless, holding the skin together so closely that the heavy bleeding had stopped altogether. Now Gomez was leaning forward, hovering over the exposed torso with a pair of tweezers.

"What is that?" she asked, not recognizing the action.

"Synthetic skin," Gomez answered as he lowered the tweezers down onto the top of the long cut. "Came out a few years ago. Standard issue for all medical kits."

"Skin?" Legolas' brow furrowed. "You can grow _skin_?"

"Something close to it," The medic explained. He pressed the small patch of synthetic skin on top of the stitches and after a few moments, it seemed to melt away. "The cells bond with the patient's real skin, and eventually the DNA fuses into the cells from your own. It helps close the wound and aid the body in healing faster."

"Wow," Lauriel murmured. "That's definitely new."

"It should be interesting to see how quickly he heals," Gomez continued the progress. "Elves heal faster right? This should expedite the process even further."

Lauriel wanted to ask more questions, but they all tensed when a horn in the distance sounded. Her head snapped to look at Legolas.

"That is no orc horn," he said.

Her eyes widened. "C-Could it be Éomer?"

Gimli kicked at the wooden doors in frustration. "Well, let's go and find out!"

"Not yet," Lauriel snapped. "We need to get Haldir to safety first. Gomez, can you finish up at the platform?"

"Move him slowly," the man directed. "The stiches are still fresh and need time to set."

"I will carry him," Legolas said and carefully lifted the Marchwarden over his shoulder. He led the way, moving with caution. Haldir's hands clenched into fists, but he made no noise of complaint as he was carried up the staircase. Lauriel, Gomez, and Haldir followed silently, all tense and listening for any sign of the great hall doors collapsing. They made it to the platform safely and found the others standing, their weapons down.

"What's wrong?" Lauriel demanded, frightened by their stillness.

"It's over," Scott said without turning around. "We have won."

"Victory?!" Gimli pushed his way forward until he came to the balcony. The short warrior jumped, trying to see over the stone wall. While Legolas lay Haldir on the ground, Big B threw his pack against the wall and Gimli jumped on it gratefully. Together, the group of warriors of all races and worlds gathered against the balcony and stared down at the field of victory. The remnants of the enemy fled, sprinting towards the forest and disappearing into the trees beyond. Chasing behind them with full speed were the joined armies of the King of Rohan and his nephew, Éomer.

"They came," Lauriel released a long breath. "They received Gandalf's message in time."

"We are victorious," Legolas said, his arm wrapping around her torso. His hand rested against her hip and pulled her against him.

"What's that noise?" Jim pointed suddenly. "Are- Holy shit, are the trees moving?!"

They all watched in dark silence as the trees of Fangorn Forest began to swing and screech. The forest came alive as it ripped apart the orcs and Uruk-hai who sought cover in it. The allied armies came a stop, letting nature do its share.

Big B whistled. "Death by magical trees? Now that's just fucked up."

"This whole world is fucked up," Jim retorted and shook his head. "Now that we've survived the night, it's time to get the hell out of here."

"We need to regroup with the king," Scott announced. "Then we prepare for extraction."

The hand on Lauriel's hip tightened. She turned and pressed her face into Legolas' shoulder, afraid of what was to come.

…

* * *

…

When the tired group emerged from the great hall, the allied armies were just returning. Exhausted and filthy men and elves alike streamed back into the fortress. Those who were unharmed and still able began to carry the bodies of the fallen from the bloody grounds. Others dragged the Uruk-hai carcasses out beyond the wall. Legolas and Lauriel walked together, hand in hand, and watched as the women and children were freed from the caves. Cheers and cries of joy were heard, a welcome change to the deadly screams from the past several hours. The warm light of the sun came over them all, bringing a new day and with it, new hope for Middle Earth.

"Mama!" a boy shouted. "Mama!"

Anna broke away from the group, a sob escaping from her throat. "Robert! Come here, child!"

The young boy sprinted towards her, his face wet and tear-stained. As soon as he was within reach, Anna lifted him into her arms and held her son close to her. She cried without shame, stroking the boy's hair relentlessly, almost to ensure that he was in fact alive and real. Lauriel could not help but glance at Jim and felt her heart grow heavy at the man's torn expression. He looked fascinated by the sight of Anna being a mother, but also saddened. The man had probably dreamed of Anna with a child- his child. They all watched as Holdred, limping from a leg wound, joined his wife and child with equal emotion. The family clung to one another, ignorant of the chaos surrounding them. Lauriel, however, was not, and scanned the fortress, takin in the scene of carnage. Bodies were carried, people anxiously searched for loved ones, and others were frozen in grief or mourning. Her eyes watered as she saw a young woman, her belly full with pregnancy, scream as she held the body of a dead young man. Unable to watch, Lauriel turned away and looked up to find Legolas watching her with concern.

"I forgot," she whispered, "what war was like… I never thought I would see it again."

"More lives would have been lost if you and your kin were not here," he said softly.

"Still…"

"Make way for the king!" a loud, masculine voice shouted. A path cleared and everyone turned to see King Théoden, alive and well, striding towards Lauriel and her companions. His face was hard and dark bags lay beneath his eyes, but he walked powerfully. Trailing the king were Aragorn and Gandalf, who both appeared unharmed from the battle.

Théoden came to a stop so that he faced Scott directly. The team leader did not flinch or bow his head, but waited for the older man to speak. Théoden's eyes roamed over the SEALs, taking in their immaculately clean uniforms and weapons in hand. Unlike the hundreds around them, these men scarcely looked tired, and yet they had been the ones to kill the most. "My people," Théoden said loudly, intending for all to hear, "will forever be in your debt. You have saved us from a great evil. If you ever have need of aid, do not hesitate to ask."

Scott exchanged wary looks with his men before answering, "No thanks are needed, sir. Our job is to protect the innocent."

"Surely there is something we may offer you." A handsome man stepped forward. His armor was finely made, indicating wealth or position of note. Lauriel looked curiously at the newcomer, not recognizing him.

"My nephew, Éomer," the king explained, gesturing to the man, "is anxious to meet the men and women who held off the enemy until he could arrive."

"As I said, we were only doing our jobs." Scott cleared his throat awkwardly. He was a trained fighter, not a diplomat. "If you don't mind, sir, we'll be sticking around until our backup arrives."

Despite the modern jargon, the king understood and nodded. "You are welcome to anything we can offer while you wait."

With that, the king, his nephew, and company departed. Gandalf and Aragorn lingered behind and it was the wizard who broke the silence. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over; the battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. The time has come for our true purpose in this world to reveal itself."

"No offense," Jim said, shaking his head, "but this is your war, not ours."

"I was not speaking to you," the wizard snapped, his eyes falling onto Lauriel. "You have a decision to make, child; a choice that will forever change all our lives. Will you return to your realm or will you stay and fight?"

Lauriel felt them all turn to look at her and she stood taller, refusing to react. Still, her fingers tightened around those of Legolas. It took an enormous effort to keep her face neutral, but she somehow managed. "There is still time to decide," Legolas said, sparing her the words. He held onto her, her pillar of strength and support. "For now, let us recover from the battle."

"We ride for Isengard," Aragorn declared to them. "Those who wish to join, follow us to the gates."

"What's Isengard?" Big B asked as the rider and wizard began to walk away. Gimli immediately began to follow, eager to leave the fortress's walls.

"It is the home to Saruman," Legolas answered, his blue eyes on his retreating friends, "the white wizard who betrayed us and now serves Sauron."

Jim snorted. "That's hardly a surprise. Saruman and Sauron? Their names practically gave it away."

The elf ignored the comment and continued to watch the rest of the fellowship. Lauriel nudged him with her shoulder. "Go," she urged. "I can see you are curious to hear what Saruman will have to say."

Her husband tore his eyes away and looked to her, a profound sadness shining in them. "I will not leave you, not when our time together may be drawing to an end."

Her chest froze over, ice quenching whatever fire and adrenaline remained. A life without Legolas hardly seemed like a life at all. She shook her head furiously. "No, never."

He frowned. "You have made your decision then?"

Lauriel glanced to Scott, who had the decency to blush slightly at being caught eavesdropping. The other three men were no better and all immediately began to look away in random directions, their guilt undeniable. Scott clipped his weapon onto his belt and motioned the other men with a wave. "Come on. Let's go find whatever medical supplies we brought and help the wounded. Gomez, go find the doctors-"

"Healers," Big B corrected.

"Shut up, man," Jim scoffed. "Just go and do it."

They walked away, leaving the elves to themselves. Lauriel sighed deeply and said, "This is not just my decision to make; it's ours. We are bonded, and as such, we must choose our fates together."

"They will let me come with you?" He sounded doubtful.

"I do not know," she admitted, but grinned. "But when do I ever take 'no' for an answer?"

Legolas chuckled and asked, "Do you know which world you desire?"

"Not yet." Lauriel's smile faded away. "I need time to think, and you do too. Leaving your world behind is not a simple decision. You could lose your home forever if we return with the others. Go to Isengard and take the time to think it over."

When he disappeared from sight, Lauriel straightened and took a deep breath. Unsure of where to go or what to do, she began to walk about the fortress. Her golden eyes went from face to face, her stride lightening as she recognized more and more of the survivors. A small group of elves came towards her, shuffling as they carried or helped wounded men and elves travel towards the great hall.

"Lauriel!" a familiar voice rang out.

She stiffened when she found the speaker. Rúmil was grinning, his hand weakly rising to wave at her. His arm was bloody, leaving red drips on the stone ground below, and it stained Orophin's tunic as he half-carried his brother along. They were alive! Exhausted, beaten up a bit, but both alive. Racing forward, Lauriel kissed both fervently on the cheeks.

"Have you seen Haldir?" Orophin asked, his voice tight with apprehension.

"Alive," she answered without hesitation. "In the hall with the other wounded."

The brothers nodded, grateful for the news. Lauriel went to Rúmil's free side and ducked under his arm, forcing it onto her shoulders so she also took some of his weight. As she came closer, she winced when she realized that his wounds were great in number. "What happened?"

"We were at the front gate when it fell," Orophin explained. "There were too many of them. Nevertheless, my brother here decided to charge the enemy alone."

"Tiriel will not pleased," the elleth snorted. "You fool. You should have retreated."

Rúmil smiled, then grimaced in pain. "I had no choice. I could not lose."

"Lose?" Lauriel glanced over at Orophin, who appeared just as confused. "Lose what?"

"Our game." Rúmil held his chin higher. "My final count is thirty-nine."

"Y-You…" Orophin's face turned red with fury. "You risked your life to win a pointless challenge?"

"Yes. What is your count?"

Orophin shook his head, refusing to answer. Rúmil, unfazed, turned to Lauriel. "And you?"

She frowned. "I do not know."

"You were supposed to count!"

"I lost track."

Rúmil refused to be left wondering. "What was the last number you remember?"

"I stopped counting after two hundred."

Several seconds of silence ensued and she looked to find both elves staring wide-eyed. She shrugged. "It's not fair to compare. I had a different type of weapon."

"It is no wonder we have so few casualties," Orophin said quietly. "You and your kin won this battle for us."

They reached the open doors of the hall. Following the others, they took a side passage and entered the caves. As they searched for those dedicated to healing, the three companions watched the chaos unfold. Wounded mortals and immortals filled the caves, with concerned family and friends crowding the space even further. Healers barked orders, people sobbed, and dying or hurt soldiers groaned. It all made Lauriel's head spin and ears ring.

"This way. I see him," Orophin said, his voice steadying her. Following his pull, they slowly pushed their way into the cave until they came to a cot occupied by a person with a familiar face.

"It seems that only one brother has escaped unharmed," Haldir said, raising an eyebrow at their arrival. He looked better now, some color having returned to his face, but the Marchwarden lay carefully still. His shirt was still torn open, revealing the fresh stiches and skin application.

"What sort of magic is that?" Rúmil moaned as they deposited him on the edge of the cot. He sat slouched, his arm limp and still dripping blood. "It looks terrible."

"Her kinsman," Haldir began, his cold blue eyes looked somewhere in the distance, "saved my life with his healing. Their world has powerful medicines."

They turned to see where he looked. There, several cots away, stood Gomez. He was hunched over, fingers methodically working on closing a wound on a man's back. Surrounding him were astonished onlookers, all whispering and pointing. The trained medic ignored them and continued his work tirelessly. Lauriel smiled, grateful to see the young man putting his skills and technology to good use. "I will be back," she said to the brothers before making her way towards the medic. Joining the crowd, Lauriel waited until Gomez applied the last stich and stepped away. His dark brown eyes met hers and he nodded. "Ma'am."

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him, taking Gomez by surprise.

He stood, embarrassed by the embrace, but did not push her away. "Just doing my job, ma'am."

"I know." Lauriel released him, her throat burning with emotion. "Still, you make a big difference here."

"I suppose," Gomez laughed softly. "Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?"

"When you are finished with the life-threatening wounds, could you come check my friend? He has several injuries; one is bleeding badly."

"Of course."

"Thank you," she repeated and let him pass. His steps were hurried, but the young man exemplified impressive calm and professionalism in the sea of chaos. Lauriel returned to Haldir's cot and sat on the ground beside it. She leaned her head against its side and closed her eyes, just glad to find some peace after so many hours of war. Here, in this corner of a cave far from her home, she was with friends and safe. It was impossible to know how long she sat there, but soon someone was tapping her shoulder and Lauriel cracked open an eye to see Scott. He sat beside her, removing his helmet, placing it in his lap, and smiling at her.

"Gomez told me I would find you over here," the SEAL said. "Nice hiding place."

"Where are the others?"

"Outside helping. When you disappeared for so long, I got worried. Are you alright?"

"A little overwhelmed."

"And by 'little' you mean 'completely and totally,' don't you?

"Exactly."

"Want to talk about it?" Scott tried.

Lauriel winced. "Not really. I have a lot to think about before I am ready to say anything."

"Fair enough. How about you just listen for now?" he offered. "We didn't get the chance to speak before, with the whole 'welcome to your death by medieval monsters' situation, but what do you want to know?"

"About what?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "You missed over a decade of time in our world and you're not the least curious to know what happened? Most people would want to hear how their families are, who is President, yadda-yadda. So, what do you want me to tell you?"

Lauriel sucked in a breath. "Everything." She licked her lips hungrily. "Tell me everything."

…

* * *

…

When the king and company rode through the gates of Helm's Deep, the fortress was much changed. The heaps of dead Uruk-hai had been removed and burned beyond the walls, the wounded were safely within the caves, and the fallen placed in burial holes for families to say their farewells. Supplies had been brought back out and placed throughout, the Lady Éowyn organizing and distributing meals for the people. She greeted their return happily, seeming especially relieved at her uncle and brothers' return. Though, to Legolas' dismay, her eyes lingered on the man who rode beside him.

"Aragorn," the elf said quietly.

The man turned to face him and slowed his horse, recognizing the serious tone. The two of them had spent many years together; a strong bond had built between them. It was only his name, but Aragorn's face immediately sobered. They allowed the king and the others to continue until they were sure their words would be private. Legolas leaned towards his friend, "You must be careful with Lady Éowyn. She is a noble woman, but I fear her feelings towards you are beyond friendship."

"Aye," Aragorn answered, finally allowing some of his weariness to show. "The king will not be pleased. He has hinted that he approves of such a match."

"Of course he does. A marriage between Lady Éowyn and yourself would unite Rohan and Gondor. Such a union is wise when facing great evil."

"You think I should marry Lady Éowyn?"

"I think it would be wise for the King of Gondor to solidify his alliance with Rohan."

Aragorn nodded slowly, but his eyes told a different tale. Smiling, Legolas continued, "But I think it would be the worst mistake of your life. By the grace of the Valar, we have been blessed with finding love and we would be fools to forget it. You and I know better than most that we do not choose whom to love and your heart has already chosen."

"Even if she sails with her people, I will always love Arwen. I will do my best to serve Gondor if that is what is asked of me, but I could never marry another."

Legolas' smile turned bitter. "At least Arwen travels within this realm. If Lauriel chooses to leave with her kin, she will beyond my reach. She will cease to exist in this world."

"I do not envy the situation you are in," Aragorn agreed grimly. "I know that you have searched many years for your match and there is no one better suited than you than our Lauriel… Has she not promised that you two will remain together?"

"Yes," the elf conceded, yet his eyes dimmed. "Still, there remains the possibility that her kin will not allow me to enter their realm and I would never keep her away from her home. If she wishes to return, I would support it."

Aragorn's eyes widened at the declaration. They stared at one another, both allowing the implications of such a decision to sink in. The bond between married elves was more than a simple braid; it connected two people at their very cores and that came with grave consequences when that bond was broken. The man stared at his friend morosely, seeing no sign of hesitation or doubt, and sighed. "Aye, if that is what you think is right."

"She deserves to be happy, even if that happiness is not here with me."

"Have faith. I do not see our Lauriel making such a choice. Come, let us find this elleth before she causes too much trouble in our absence."

A smile tugged at Legolas' lips, but it did not reach his eyes. Silently, he bid his horse forward and followed Aragorn deeper into Helm's Deep. Once they handed their horses away, the two warriors walked together silently. People naturally moved away, opening a path through the crowds for the powerful pair. Elves and men alike looked up from where they sat or stood, bowing their heads in acknowledgement. Legolas saw none of them, his eyes scanning for familiar long black hair. She would be easy to spot in the masses of blonde or fair hair. When they did not find her outside, they tried the healing caves. The smell of blood and death were almost gone, mostly replaced by the strong aroma of herbs and spices. The caves were quiet now, men and elves resting in their cots while healers quietly walked between them, but still no sign of the dark haired elleth. "Come, let us try the main hall," Aragorn patted Legolas on the shoulder.

"Lord Aragorn, wait." A deep, masculine voice kept them in place. They turned to see a large elf rise and approach them. The three exchanged the elvish greeting as Orophin said, "I trust your venture to the White Wizard proved enlightening?"

"Saruman is dead," Aragorn informed the captain, "and Isengard has fallen. The ents of Fangorn Forest saw to this."

"Ents fighting?" Orophin's brow creased. "These are dark times indeed. Prince Legolas, my brother wishes to speak to you. He is resting on that cot there."

Legolas inclined his head and moved past the Mirkwood elf. He walked slowly towards the cot, eyeing the Marchwarden who lay flat on his back, looking incredibly bored. As he approached, Haldir turned his neck and their eyes met. "Ah, the prince has returned," Haldir smirked.

Ignoring the usual edge of hostility, Legolas came to stand by the bed and crossed his arms. "Your wounds have healed well for such a short amount of time."

Haldir's fingers came to his chest, trailing along the gash gently. The stiches and artificial skin were almost gone, most of it already absorbed. "Their ability to kill and heal is unlike anything I could have ever imagined."

Silence ensued and Legolas frowned. "What do you want Haldir? I wish to find my wife and-"

"Good," Haldir interrupted, his fingers falling away from his chest. "I hoped to speak to you before you met with Lauriel. There is much we need to discuss. Please, sit."

With an awkward glance around him, Legolas found no chair nearby. He was about to reject the request, but the grave expression on Haldir's face made him reconsider. Pride put aside, Legolas sat down on the edge of the cot and listened.

"She sat with me and my brothers for some time, finding rest after the battle." Haldir began, his tone distant, almost as if he relived the memory. "Then Scott, the leader of her kin, came and sat with her. They thought me to be asleep, but I heard every word… And understood nothing. I speak the common tongue, as you know, but it made no difference. For hours they spoke and never have I seen her so… so happy."

"W-What-" Legolas forced his tone to remain neutral, but his stomach clenched. "What did they speak about?"

"Their realm." Haldir snorted, "It is nothing like our world. Everything, absolutely everything, was beyond my comprehension. The names of places and things, events, and technology he spoke of were foreign to me and yet she seemed to glow brighter with each word. I sat there listening, doing my best to understand. Lauriel is dear to me and I wish to know what sort of life she gave up when the door brought her here… The answer, Prince Legolas, is everything. From what I gather, her realm is far more advanced in healing, education, machines, and safety. Their weapons have kept her nation strong and wealthy. She has a family waiting for her, a good position in their ranks, and a life full of comforts that this realm will never be able to provide. I tell you this not to hurt you, but to warn you: Lauriel may be an elf now, but the woman Lauren Harris remains within her. Seeing her talk and hear about her world reminded me of this truth. I do not know what you have discussed, but if there is any chance for her to return, she must take it. Get her away from this war, from our primitive ways. She deserves to live in safety, with parents and a true brother, not with my broken family or yours. I wish for nothing but her happiness and wellbeing. The world I heard described can give her it."

"I too wish for nothing but her happiness. She deserves a good and long life, away from dangers and harm." Legolas said quietly, after a long moment. "You love her, this I know, so you understand my decision better than anyone. I will sacrifice anything to be with her, including my world. If they allow it, I will go with her. If not, I will let her go without hesitation. Whether she remains here as Lauriel of Mirkwood or becomes Lauren Harris once more, I will love her."

Haldir nodded stiffly then turned his neck away, his eyes resuming their stare at the ceiling. "That is all I wish to hear," the Marchwarden said in dismissal. "I give your union my blessing."

"I am grateful for it." Legolas stood and bowed low. "I can think of no higher compliment from anyone."

Straightening, Legolas withdrew. He returned to where Aragorn and Orophin stood, their faces revealing their surprise by the exchange. A prince of Mirkwood bowing to a Marchwarden of Lothlórien was a rare sight indeed. "Let us resume our search," Legolas said calmly before striding away. Aragorn gave Orophin a tired smile, before following his friend out.

…

* * *

…

"No way!" Lauriel threw her arms into the air. "There's absolutely no freaking way!"

Scott howled in laughter, "I told you she'd call bullshit."

"I'm serious," Big B insisted. "These guys can back me up. The Chargers have won the Super Bowl four times in the past ten years. My boys have been killing it."

"They absolutely sucked," She shook her head in disbelief. "Last game I saw, they had two fumbles! I leave and the whole world turns upside down."

"That's a little dramatic," Anna rolled her eyes. "It's just football."

"Football is life," Lauriel and Scott replied at exactly the same time. They exchanged knowing expressions before fist bumping.

"Ridiculous," Jim snorted. "The two of you are ridiculous."

"You should've seen us in college," Scott said grinning. "We threw the best tailgates."

"I don't know about that," Jim challenged. "Anna and I used to host football Sundays at our house. I'll just say that our neighbors hated us."

"They were good parties," Anna agreed, sighing wistfully. "Man, I thought I would never say this, but I miss my TV."

"Dun dun dun dun duuuuuun!" Gomez began to pound the table with his fists as he sang the NFL theme song. "Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun duuuuuun!" Eagerly, the others at the table joined in and soon the entire great hall stared as four men, one woman, and one elleth stood excitedly, smashing their fists against the table in unison. They sounded out the tune loudly, laughing as Big B jumped onto the table. He stood with his arms raised and shouted, "Chargers: The reigning champions! All hail the Chargers!"

"In your dreams!" Scott pushed Big B, forcing the man off the table.

Undeterred, Big B kept his arms up and struck up a new song. "We are the champions - my friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end! We are the champions! We are the champions!"

Lauriel found herself locked into a chain of swaying singers. Scott and Anna wrapped their arms around her shoulder and pulled her to and fro, belting the lyrics with some much needed fun after such an exhausting and terrifying night. She opened her mouth and belted, "No time for losers 'cause we are the champions of the world!"

The swaying stopped suddenly as her table mates and even Big B, who froze mid-spin, turned to stare at her. She blinked, her golden eyes alit with joy. "What?"

"What the hell?" Scott's arm tightened around her. "You can sing now?!"

"Yeah." Jim tilted his head. "You used to get booed at karaoke. Is this some sort of elf thing?"

"Yup," Anna confirmed before Lauriel could respond. "They can sing too. Elf perks, man- they're awesome."

Lauriel's cheeks warmed as she suddenly became aware of how much attention she and her friends had drawn. The whole hall watched them curiously, many people smiling or just looking plain bewildered by their singing and dancing. Big B cleared his throat. "Well then, I think you should be taking lead on this one."

"No," she tried to protest but Scott was already lifting her onto the table with the others cheering. Suddenly finding herself on the makeshift stage, she sighed deeply and gave in. "Fine, but I am not singing that stupid song for the Chargers. How about another Queen classic? Scotty Boy, you know which one I mean. Get us started…"

"Yes ma'am!" Scott gave her a mock salute and bent over the table. He slammed his palms on it twice and then clapped. Instantaneously, the others crowded around the table in recognition and joined in. Two slams and a clap, again and again. Everyone watched in anticipation and then Lauriel began to sing. "Buddy you're a boy make a big noise playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday. You got mud on your face, you big disgrace. Kickin' your can all over the place, singin'… We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!"

She gasped as others in the hall joined in, slamming their own tables or stomping their feet along with the pattern. A few children even began to jump up and down, clapping. It was by far her most bizarre experience in this world yet. Here she stood, an elleth singing "Queen" with the help of a SEAL squad and a Marine to an audience composed of people from Rohan and elven cities. She hesitated, struck dumb by the strange situation, but then continued with a whoop. Her feet stomped on the table and she clapped, hips swaying with the beat. Music, no matter what realm they were in, was one hell of a way to unite a crowd.

Standing on the opposite side of the hall, hidden in the shadow of a pillar, was a company of three who did not join in. Holdred, Legolas, and Aragorn were unnoticed by the people around them who eagerly watched the performance. Holdred's arms were crossed, his eyes hard and his face cold as he observed the hall's entertainment. Unlike everyone else, his eyes remained solely on the redheaded woman and not the singer. They narrowed as the man, her supposed husband, brushed shoulders with her laughing merrily. She did not move away from him. In fact, she winked and laughed herself. Holdred's arms began to tremble with effort. With equal emotion, Legolas' arms stiffened at his sides, all warmth gone from his own face, and his eyes saw nothing but the singer. They followed her every moment, saw every smile and laugh, and the way her golden orbs lit with pure joy. Sandwiched in between the two was a very bemused but concerned Aragorn. The ranger shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the torn elf to his left and the furious man to his right. He rubbed his forehead and muttered, "I will fetch you both some ale… Or something stronger. Yes, something stronger."

…

* * *

…

"Have you seen Legolas?"

Anna looked up from where she crouched. She was currently unlacing Robert's boots and getting the boy ready for bed. The redhead frowned slightly. "Now that you mention it, no. Didn't he return with the king earlier today?"

"Yes," Lauriel said, trying not to sound hurt. "I spoke with Gimli earlier; he confirmed it. I have gone looking for Legolas twice and still have not seen him."

"Perhaps he wants some space to think about… well, you know what. It's a big decision."

"That must be it. I do not know why else he would be avoiding me."

"It's a shame he missed our little concert earlier," Anna chuckled. "Good to know that Queen is catchy no matter what world you're in."

"That was quite an experience."

"Mama," Robert yawned. "Where is Papa? Is he sleeping here too?"

Lauriel winced and glanced around the cave room. Several other women and children were spreading blankets and readying themselves for the night. There were no men here, for these women had lost their husbands in the battle. Anna finished removing the child's boots and stood up. "No, darling, he is not. He is helping the king."

"Because Papa is important?"

"Yes, he is important."

Satisfied with this, Robert crawled into the blankets that had been laid on the ground. Anna gave Lauriel a sad shrug. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

Lauriel reached out, hugging the woman tightly. "Yes. Don't worry, Holdred just needs some space too."

"One moment he's being protective and the next, he won't even look at me." Anna whispered. "I don't know what to think anymore."

"Don't think." Lauriel pulled away. "Just sleep. Get some rest."

"Take your own advice," Anna said, getting into the blankets with her son. With one last wave, Lauriel turned and left the cave room behind. The tunnels were mostly empty now, a few torches lighting the way, and it did not take Lauriel long to reach her destination. The door to the small room was slightly ajar and she smiled. Striding into their small quarters, Lauriel beamed, "Finally! I was beginning to wonder if- Legolas? What is wrong?"

He sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed and awake. The sorrow in his eyes and face made Lauriel quickly shut the door and rush forward. She kneeled before him, taking his hands into hers. He said nothing as she pressed kisses into his fingers. "What is it?"

"It is one thing to know that you are from another world, it is another to see it."

"What? What do you-"

"I watched in the hall today," He explained. "You did not see me, but I was there for some time. I saw you sit, eat, drink, and even sing with your kin, oblivious to the world around you. I listened to you speak and it was as if we did not speak the same language. The things to you spoke of, the stories you told are of a women and world that I do not know."

"Oh Legolas." Her fingers tightened around his. "Forgive me. I was distracted and did not notice you- do not be upset."

He shook his head. "I am not upset with you, Lauriel. I am even more in love with you for it."

Surprised golden eyes met his amused blue ones. Legolas lifted her from where she knelt and guided her until she sat beside him on the bed. Still holding hands, he explained gently, "I know you come from a different realm and that you have faced great adversity in adapting to mine, but today I was reminded how strong you are. Today you were radiant. You glowed with joy and happiness with your kin. You were not an elleth today, but rather a mortal woman enjoying the companionship of her countrymen and I love her just as fiercely. I may not know what this 'football' may be, but I will learn to enjoy it as much as you do. I may not know how the words to your favorite songs, but I will learn and sing them with you."

"What are you saying?" Lauriel asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I am saying…." He leaned in and kissed her. It was a gentle kiss, his lips barely brushed against hers before he withdrew slightly. He stayed close, pressing their foreheads together. "That if you will teach me, I am willing to learn. You left your realm and adapted to another; it is only fair that I do the same."

"You… You want to return to my world?"

"Yes."

Lauriel closed her eyes and whispered, "Why?"

"You deserve to be home again."

"And you do not?"

"I have lived many years in this realm," Legolas gave her a small smile. "It is about time I explore another."

"But your kingdom-"

"My father is immortal. He does not need an heir."

"What if he is-"

"Killed? I imagine the council will choose someone to rule."

"What about the war-"

"As you said, your realms' weapons have no place in this world. Two warriors will not cost the war, Aragorn will still triumph without us."

"I…" Lauriel opened her eyes again and swallowed hard. "I do not think you understand the gravity of leaving your realm."

"Perhaps not, but I know that I will be with you and that is all I require."

"Legolas…." She pulled away and shook her head. "I can't tear you away from your responsibilities here. My family will understand; they've already had ten years without me and-"

"I will not change my mind."

They stared at one another, each waiting for the other relent. Lauriel's stubbornness folded first and she collapsed onto the bed, staring at the rock ceiling with a puzzled expression. "This is going to be strange. I cannot imagine you sitting in my parents' house for dinner. By the Valar, just imagine what Thanksgiving will be like…"

There was a long pause before Legolas asked with a grin, "What is Thanksgiving?"

She laughed, delighted by the question. "It is my favorite holiday."

"Tell me about it," He murmured, pushing her back fully onto the bed.

"Long ago, when explorers found my continent-" Lauriel paused when Legolas moved so that his knees straddled her so that he sat over her. "… They were starving. The native people taught them how to grow food and survive the harsh winters. Legolas, what are you doing?"

The blond elf said nothing as he lifted his shirt over his head and discarded it onto the floor. His fingers lowered onto her own tunic and began to slowly undo its laces. Lauriel felt heat rise through her, warming her neck, face, and other certain parts of her. "Thanksgiving…" She tried to concentrate, but forgot where she had left off. "Damn it, never mind." Her hands reached out and pulled her husband closer, explanation abandoned for something much more important.

…

* * *

…

When she awoke, Lauriel found herself enveloped by warm, strong arms. The familiar scent of earth and leather filled her nose and she slowly turned, eyes blinking the sleep away.

"You were snoring," Legolas informed his wife as she fully faced him. "Elves do not snore."

"This one does," She grinned, making no apologies. Her humor died away as the noises beyond the door became apparent. It was then that she realized that unlike herself, Legolas was already fully dressed. She tensed and began to rise worriedly, "What is happening? Why did you not wake me?"

Gently, Legolas held her down and quickly said, "The king has given the order to return to Edoras. The fortress is emptying."

"Already?" Lauriel allowed herself to lay back down and frowned. "It is too soon for some of the wounded to be moving."

"The king has no choice. The food supplies have nearly run out and we are vulnerable in a broken fortress."

"I see. What can we do to help?" She inquired, pulling away from his hold and getting up with a determined expression. Quickly, she dressed herself, nearly falling over with speed.

Legolas watched with amusement, but kept it out of his tone as he said, "Aragorn suggested helping the wounded to the courtyard where they will be put into wagons."

"Great. Let's go."

The distance between their room and the healing caves was short, but the sheer amount of traffic and chaos within the small, narrow paths made their progress slow. Lauriel had to duck or press herself against the cavern walls to dodge supplies and people being carried hastily. People were keen on leaving the Helm's Deep behind. Not that she blamed them- the smell of death still clung to the fortress. They moved with haste and barely seemed to notice the couple trying to pass by. Eventually, they made it and Lauriel's eyes immediately moved in the direction Haldir lay. Her heart tightened at the sight of the empty cot.

"His brothers already moved him," Legolas explained knowingly.

Lauriel immediately relaxed, grateful for his understanding. With the knowledge that her beloved friend was safe, she launched herself into the chaos. They carried the injured as carefully as they could, moving quickly but slow enough not to reopen wounds or cause unnecessary pain. Both men and elves alike said nothing as she lifted them into her arms and transferred them to a wagon that awaited in the courtyard. While she was outside, she caught glimpses of Scott, Aragorn, and the others. Their eyes met, but she got little more than a friendly nod or two in her direction. They were busy with their own tasks and there would be time for friendly chats later. It was several hours later, when the last of the preparations finished up, did Laurel allow herself a break. She stood, her hands on her hips, and stared at the courtyard from a tier above. It was crowded as people lined up, ready to begin the march back to Edoras or their home villages. Her bright golden eyes jumped from person to person, taking in the expression of hope and excitement. They had survived and for the first time in this blasted war, they believed they could win.

More importantly, they believed they had a future. Lauriel, however, knew better. She watched as women, men, children, and elves walked below her, ignorant of how much that future was endangered. While they hailed her fellow Americans heroes, they should have realized this was just the beginning. More people from Earth and they would not have the same good intentions as her friends. She could not let them harm this world, not when these people fought so hard to protect their lives. She did not know how or when, but Lauriel would destroy the door.

"It's odd, isn't it?" A familiar voice mused from behind her. Lauriel glanced over her shoulder and found Rúmil striding towards her with a pensive expression. His injured arm lay against his chest, held by a bandage, and he walked with a slight limp. He came so that he stood beside her and the two of them continued to watch the level below.

"There is no word to describe how odd my life is," She finally responded.

He chuckled. "Here we stand, survivors of a battle in Rohan's greatest fortress, where elves, men of two worlds, and a dwarf fought side by side. Ten years ago, could you have imagined such a thing? You were simply a mortal woman trying to survive in our beloved Lothlórien."

"Time has changed us all," Lauriel said before frowning. "There is word that some of your company will return to the elf lands. Is this true?"

"Yes, those who were not wounded will return. Our cities need protection as well and our absence have left them vulnerable. Haldir has ordered a small group to remain behind with the wounded in Edoras, until they are strong enough to make the journey."

"Will you and Orophin remain?"

"Of course," Rúmil snorted. "No matter what Haldir orders, we will not abandon him."

The pair fell silent and continued to watch the people below. Unable to bear the quiet, Lauriel suddenly asked, "What now?" It was the question that had haunted her for the past twenty-four hours. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, "What happens next?"

Rúmil looked at her, all signs of his usual humor and mischief absent. Despite his biological immunity to time, her friend looked older and tired, and his voice was heavy as he answered, "We choose our own destinies, my friend. What happens next is entirely up to you."

Feeling guilty, she looked away as she said, "We have decided."

"You are leaving."

A statement, not a question. Lauriel nodded and her eyes stung as she fought back tears, "He wants to meet my family, join my world."

"He loves you," Rúmil muttered. "Of course he chooses to go."

"I- I am sorry."

He closed the distance between them and pulled her into a fierce embrace with his good arm. "There is nothing to apologize for Lauriel. I am glad that you will return to your friends and family in your realm…. Just do not forget those in this one."

"Never," Lauriel whispered, clutching onto his tunic. "I will never forget you or anyone."

In an abrupt change of mood, Rúmil's body trembled as he began to laugh quietly. Perplexed, Lauriel pulled away and gave him a concerned look, "What is so funny?"

"You and Prince Legolas have made my eldest brother a wealthier elf. Orophin and I bet that you would stay. Haldir knew you would go."

Her eyes widened, "Y-You _bet_ on our decision?"

"Yes."

"Idiots," She threw up her arms and marched away, but she couldn't keep a small smile off her face. Descending down into the level below, Lauriel made her way towards the front of the procession, waving and greeting familiar faces as she went along. Finally, she came to where the king and his advisers gave final orders. Positioned behind them were the remaining members of the fellowship and her fellow Americans. Her stomach flipped at the sight of them intermingled and speaking together- the sight of her two worlds colliding still made her head spin.

"Lauriel!" Gimli beamed, waving her over energetically. "Why did you not tell me?"

The tension in her fell away as the strangeness was overwhelmed with fondness for the men, elf, and dwarf who all looked to her as she drew nearer. They all sat on horses, forcing her to look up at them from where she stood below. Anna was rolling her eyes and Lauriel grinned, knowing the topic of conversation would lift her spirits. "Tell you what, master dwarf?"

Gimli's eyes wrinkled with glee. "You claimed that women in your lands did not have hair, that they shaved it all away save for what grew upon their heads! Your kin say otherwise."

"Hairy women?" Lauriel glanced at Scott in confusion. "Who are you-"

"Europeans," Scott winked. "Remember our trip to France?"

Lauriel's mouth formed a large, pronounced 'o' shape as realization hit her.

"What is France?" Legolas inquired, his expression filled with amusement at his wife's reaction.

"A country across the ocean from our own," Scott explained. "We quickly realized the women there do not… remove themselves of hair in certain parts of their body." He pointed to his armpits with a wicked expression. His fingers then began to point downward but stopped with Anna cleared her throat in motherly fashion.

"But not their face?" Gimli frowned.

"They're still human," Anna scoffed. "They don't grow facial hair. Now, can we stop talking about hairy women? There is a vast array of more interesting topics for this journey."

"Agreed," Jim said. "We should discuss our plan if the door has a delayed opening time. Do we stay with the king or return to the forest with the elves?"

"Wait," Lauriel held up a hand. "How will they find us if we leave Helm's Deep?"

"Trackers," Big B informed them. "Our helmets and weapons each have a unique signatures. They will know where we are, don't sweat it."

"Will the door be able to hold all of us for the return trip?"

Legolas' face remained blank, but Lauriel could sense his anxiety as they awaited the answer. Scott glanced between them both, knowing how important his next words were. "Yes," He said slowly. "We will all pass through."

"The door's capacity isn't based on how many people or objects pass through it," Jim clarified. "It is a matter of time. Depending on the flux of energy the door has to power it, it can hold for minutes or hours. Dr. Williams is still working on it, but we know that it will stay open for at least two minutes minimum. Plenty of time for us to all walk through." His eyes moved to Anna and he repeated, "_All_ of us."

She shifted, uncomfortable with his insinuation. Her lack of response told Lauriel that her friend had not decided yet. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Legolas' calm voice asked, "What may we bring with us?"

"You're coming then?" Gomez blurted, not hiding his astonishment.

"Yes."

Scott watched the elf for a long moment, then finally nodded. "Glad to hear it," He extended his hand. Legolas reached out and the two exchanged a firm handshake. "Welcome to Team Earth."

"Team Earth and Team Middle Earth?" Lauriel raised an eyebrow. "Really? We're on the same team."

"For now," Big B muttered under his breath, most likely unaware of how keen elf hearing was.

Lauriel's head snapped in his direction, "What did you say?"

The large man shook his head, "Nothing."

Before she could follow up, Legolas repeated his question, "What may we bring with us? I wish to be prepared."

"Once reinforcements arrive, I'll find out. We were not briefed on the possibility of bringing natives back with us. Like I warned you, there is a possibility they will not allow it."

"Yes," Lauriel's eyes burned with determination. "Yes, they will."

…

* * *

…

With the wagons weighed down by wounded men and elves, the journey proved slower than the first. However, time went by faster than Lauriel could have ever imagined. Keeping the company of her friends new and old, she relished each second. She moved constantly, maximizing her time with as many as she could. For a few hours, she would walk alongside the wagon that held Haldir, speaking quietly with him and his brothers. Next, she would walk amongst the elves. Beriadan in particular sought her company, word passing that she would soon be leaving these lands for good. He was a good friend and she would miss him dearly. She would miss them _all_ dearly. Legolas sometimes joined her, but for the most part allowed her to spend the time alone with her friends, something she was grateful for. She never asked him for space, but he gave it to her nonetheless. He always seemed to know what she needed without asking.

When Edoras finally came into view, the long parade gave mighty cheers at the sight of their city. It still stood, having been spared by Sauron thus far, and the sturdy walls around the city made Lauriel feel less worried about a second battle. The towering wooden walls were not stone, but they would still provide a solid defense.

"So," Jim let out a low whistle. "This is their capitol?"

"Yes," Anna said as carried an exhausted Robert. "From here, the king rules over Rohan."

"I thought it would be bigger."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Spoken from the man who grew up in Queens, New York. Everything here is bound to look tiny to you."

He grinned at her, "Good point. Here, let me carry him."

"I-" Anna hesitated, not sure what to say. Before she could protest, Jim placed little Robert on his shoulders and began to run about in circles making airplane noses. While the child knew nothing of airplanes, the noise amused him all the same. Robert's laughter filled the air and Anna watched, unable to stop a smile from creeping onto her face.

Lauriel watched this interaction for a brief moment, then moved her eyes back to where a quiet Holdred led his villagers in the procession. The farmer's expression was gloomy and tight as he watched the other man carry and entertain his son. He made no effort to stop Jim and remained back with his fellow villagers.

"She has not made her decision then?" Legolas asked, also observing the situation.

"I do not believe so."

"Marriages in your realm do not bind souls together," He said thoughtfully, "and from what you have told me, they may be broken. Anna has remarried and yet Jim still believes him to be her true husband. Is he?"

"That is a difficult question. Some people, like Jim, believe marriages may only end if someone dies. To him, they are still married. It's sad really," Lauriel bit her lip, watching how Jim now pretended to drop Robert only to catch the boy at the last second, causing the child to scream with delight. "He and Anna were great together. They were waiting to have children, but it was something they both wanted desperately. Jim is a good man and I can see the past eleven years have not been kind to him. Losing Anna must have been devastating…"

"Whatever she chooses, the child should stay with her. All children need their mother."

The sadness in his voice caused Lauriel to reach out, taking his hand into hers. Her touch brought the elf out of his reminiscing and Legolas blinked, before smiling softly. "My mother would have adored you."

"I wish I could have met her."

Legolas squeezed her hand affectionately, "Yesterday I did not believe I would meet your mother or father, but it seems fate has allowed us that at least."

"It is strange to think my father will be here," She motioned to their surroundings. "Walking in this land. My mind is so used to separating the two worlds and now, everything has mixed. Seeing Scott on a horse is enough to make my mind spin."

"I do not think it is your mind that is spinning," Legolas said with a laugh pointing. They both watched as Scott, a man who normally possessed an impressive level of control and confidence, struggled to keep his horse walking straight. The beast pulled rebelliously at the reigns, turning to-and-fro, taking Scott in circles. The LCDR tried to keep quiet, but his panicked words and mutterings to the horse were loud and clear for the elves who politely hid their amusement.

"I think you are right my dear husband," Lauriel whispered. "I think my mind is working just fine."

He leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Do not doubt our decision then. Trust in yourself and all will be well."

Her forehead still warm from his lips, Lauriel nodded and passed through the gates of Edoras for what she knew would be the last time… and if all went to plan, the last time for anyone from Earth.


	35. The Debrief

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

**It'sBeenARealSlice, Bad Ass Female Fighter, Arienis**: There are so many things that could happen to Lauriel. She knows there are both good and bad paths still ahead, which is why she is so torn about the worlds meeting. I think you'll find Lauriel approaches the future with caution- not just for her safety, but of the people she cares for.

**Germancutie88: **Thanks for the review and support! I know it can be painful to wait so long for an update, but I do my best to fit writing between work and life. I figure it's better to release one long satisfying chapter after a decent wait than just update a short chapter here and there. Hope you find this chapter worth it!

**Firestargold:** Haha, thanks for the welcome back. It's incredibly challenging to merge our modern culture with that of Middle-Earth, but I hope to describe the meeting of the two worlds in a realistic way… If Legolas does come to our world (no spoilers, can't get it away now can I?!), it'll be a fun challenge to capture his reactions/behavior there.

**Jimmy10.0**: See my first response to reviews above. I know it makes a lot of people nervous to have a plot where our worlds collide, but I didn't want to write the typical 'girl gets dropped in ME and never looks back' story. It's fun to write something different so it may be strange and cause you anxiety, but I hope you stick with Lauriel and see what happens!

**IIGrumpyMouseII: **See my response to Jimmy10.0 above. Thanks for your honesty and I appreciate your concern and praise regarding this story. I like Middle-Earth for the same reasons and Lauriel has come to love it for the same reasons. As she said, our world could benefit from their way of life and morals. She wants to protect their land and culture, but she is torn in who she is and where her loyalties lie. I think this chapter may convince you to stick around, Lauriel makes a serious choice in loyalty.

**Haha21:** Thank you for your review and the question. You're not alone in wondering why Lauriel would want to go home with so many warning signs/possibilities (both good and bad). I think it's unfair to think that Lauriel would not want to go home- often in fanfictions, women fall into ME, fall in love, save the day, and then decide without too much emotional strain that they'll stain instead of having Gandalf send them back or whatever. I know that if I was suddenly taken from my home, let alone my world, I would want to go back. She's made a new life for herself because she had to. Wanting to go home doesn't mean she dislikes ME, in fact she loves it so much that she is willing to sacrifice her freedom/risk her life to protect it. I LOVE that you asked the question about her and Legolas faring in a world without magic. No one else has brought up that fact and it's something that I have been excited to address as an author. I doubt anyone else is reading my response to you (and if they are, props) so here's a little spoiler- this will be a very important question later on. Thanks again for reading!

**Spirit of Wynter:** Hah, that's awesome. Semper Fi indeed!

**NameWithNoMeaning: **That was not the end and neither is this chapter. Works keeps me extra busy these days so it's hard to find time and write. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this new addition!

**Dirfa: **Wow, thank you for choosing this story as your first review and signing up. I really appreciate your opinion and reactions. Haha, damn you were a hardcore fan. I admit, I can't write in Tengwar but I hope that this story relays how much love and respect I have for the series. Okay, I love how you enjoy the unusual take I have on elves and main characters. I really wanted to write a story that was different from the others. You brought up some of my own problems with character development. Writing about modern and ME characters interacting is tough as a writer, so hopefully you think it's going smoothly. So you are the second person to bring up the fact that there is no magic in our world so I suggest you read my response to Haha21 above. Thanks again, Anna!

**Drscot:** I take admissions of binge reading as the ultimate compliment. Haha thank you! Hopefully this chapter keeps you busy for a bit.

* * *

**...**

**Chapter 35 **

Lauriel lowered her hands into the basin, allowing the water to wash the blood off her skin. The clear water quickly turned a murky red, and she scrubbed her hands until satisfied with their cleanliness. Out of habit, she withdrew her hands and began to dry them on her clothes, but stopped. This was not her dress – it belonged to the Lady Éowyn, and she would not dare risk staining it with blood. Instead, she glanced around awkwardly, trying to locate something clean and dry-

"Here," a voice said, amused. Lauriel barely had time to catch the brown shirt that was thrown her way.

"Is this not your last clean shirt?"

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, but I figure that I'll have plenty of clean ones soon. Go ahead, I don't mind if I get blood on it."

He glanced down sheepishly at his own dirty clothes. After his arriving in Edoras, the city had awoken from its slumber. Fires were started, crops harvested, homes filled once more with families and life. The people of Rohan were home once more, leaving the outsiders to wait until their own return home. The elves and men of Middle-Earth were given shelter in empty homes or spare rooms in the hall. Gomez had enlisted the help of Lauriel and the others in the healing ward, using the last of their medical supplies on the wounded. Until Admiral Harris and reinforcements arrived, there would be no more synthetic skin, hydrogen peroxide, or any other modern wonders.

The day had come and gone. Re-stiching a man's stomach had been her last task, and with clean hands, Lauriel waited for Scott to wash his own hands. She looked down at the shirt she held and felt her stomach tighten. This was a standard-issue shirt. How many of these had she owned? How many times had she worn the same shirt? To hold something so ordinary felt… well, extraordinary. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Scott took the shirt back and dried his hands on it.

"So," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what a medieval princess wears, then?"

Lauriel rolled her eyes and turned, leading them away from the now quiet healing quarters. "You are never going to leave it be, will you?"

"We used to dig through dirt and collect bugs," Scott said with a grin, matching her stride. "Hell, I even dared you to eat dirt, and you did it. The idea of you being a princess is so… so…"

"Shut up, Scotty."

"As you wish, your highness."

"Really?"

"Your grace? Your majesty? I never knew the difference between all those-"

"I believe just 'Lauriel' will do," a masculine voice cut in. Lauriel and Scott looked ahead in the passageway to see Legolas standing a distance away. He wore a fresh tunic in the colors of Lothlórien, making Lauriel wonder where exactly he'd gotten it from. His hair was clean and smooth, the marriage and warrior braids distinct in the passageway's lighting. Lauriel's body warmed at the sight of him. It was as if the battle had never happened.

"Thank you." She took his arm as they arrived by his side. "I couldn't agree more."

It was Scott's turn to roll his eyes. "Newlyweds. Where have you been anyway, Legos?"

"In the council chamber with King Théoden," Legolas said, his mouth quirking at the sound of the nickname. "Gandalf urges the king to seek alliance and aid from Gondor."

"Gondor? What the hell is that?"

"Another kingdom of men," Lauriel quickly explained, before eagerly asking her husband, "What does the king say? Hell, what does Aragorn say?"

"The king is wary of Gondor. Lord Denethor did not send aid when Rohan faced an army of ten thousand." Legolas' eyes darkened. "Aragorn agrees with Gandalf, though he has remained silent on the issue of the throne."

"Hold on." Scott raised his hands in frustration. "What throne and why does our ranger friend care about it?"

"Aragorn is heir to the throne of Gondor. It is his birthright by blood."

Scott's eyes widened. "Seriously? Is everyone around me royalty? This is ridiculous."

"Gandalf is just a wizard, and Gimli is a lord," Lauriel replied with a wink. "They don't count."

The man frowned. "I am just suddenly aware of how much of a peasant I am."

"Titles are nothing more than words," Legolas said, shaking his head. "You will find no crown upon my head, nor Aragorn's. War does not care whether you are a ruler or a soldier. What makes a man are his actions, not his title."

Scott gave the elf a contemplative look, "You know what, Legos? You're alright. We'll have to get some beers once we get back home."

"Enough with that nickname," Lauriel hissed.

In contrast, Legolas chuckled and said, "I look forward to it, mellon."

The trio passed through a wide archway, entering the main hall where tables were quickly being filled. With the kitchen ovens resuming to their steady fires and crops readily available, normal meals returned to the hall. Tired elves, men, women, and children happily greeted the warm dinner. Legolas steered them towards a table where a serious Gimli spoke quietly with Aragorn. Scott sat across from Lauriel and Legolas, plunging into his food without a second thought.

"What are you two whispering about?" Lauriel inquired, first taking a drink of water. Her many years amongst the elves had led to better manners.

Gimli smiled tiredly at her. "We were debating how Gandalf plans on convincing Lord Denethor to align with Rohan."

"Gandalf is leaving?" Lauriel glanced between Legolas and the other members of the Fellowship. Her stomach flopped at the very notion of the wizard departing. "When?"

"In two days," Aragorn murmured.

"He will remain for tomorrow's feast," Gimli continued. "He hopes that the festivities will lighten Théoden's mood and persuade him to send a delegation to Gondor."

"This is no time for petty politics. Mankind faces annihilation, and he won't send a damned delegation?" Lauriel sighed deeply, lifting her fork. "My people will be leaving any day and you will be without our weapons."

"It will be a difficult war, but we will be victorious," Aragorn said, more to himself than to the rest of the table. The ranger was clearly ready to change the subject because he asked, "Are you two ready for your departure?"

Scott paused in his devouring to hear the response. Lauriel gave her friend an exasperated look and then nodded. "I do not have many belongings with me away from Lothlórien, so it was easy to pack."

"My father will have many questions when I am gone." Legolas' voice was deep and strong with no trace of regret in his words. "I have written him a letter explaining my decisions and directions for certain affairs. You two have more battles ahead of you, but I trust that once the war is over, you will deliver it to my father."

Gimli and Aragorn exchanged a look and both nodded in acceptance. It was no easy task that Legolas placed upon his friends, but the two did not hesitate. Reaching across the table, Gimli extended his palm out. "It would be this dwarf's honor."

Legolas withdraw a sealed envelope from his beneath his tunic. His face was hard as he gave it to his bearded friend. Lauriel watched in awe, understanding the implications of the gesture. For Legolas to entrust another, a dwarf of all people, with such a task was moving. No matter what history lay between dwarves and elves, a friendship still unfolded.

As the weighty exchange concluded, the rest of Scott's team arrived at the table. Gomez nearly sent the goblets over as he all but collapsed onto the bench. Big B and Jim proved more graceful as they sat down, but both men were obviously tired as well.

"Ma'am," Gomez said, looking at Lauriel, "I hope your father gets here soon. Some of the wounded could use some more disinfectant."

"They'll be here," Scott answered for her, giving the elleth a reassuring nod. "Nothing in this world or the next is going to stop that man from getting to you."

"Hopefully tomorrow," Jim said, his eyes wandering across the hall. "The sooner, the better."

Everyone at the table politely pretended not to notice his eyes watching Anna sitting with Robert and Holdred. Any mention of that complex situation sent Jim in a defensive, emotional state. Lauriel did not envy the man. He was her friend, and she'd seen how strong of a marriage he'd had with Anna. Hell, she was even rooting for the guy sometimes. After all, how could you not? Jim had spent the past eleven years searching, never giving up hope, until finally, an answer came for his wife's disappearance. To discover her in another world, married and with another man's child, was no easy test. Anna revealed nothing to her about what she planned on doing, so Lauriel did not press for information.

Always one to lighten up the mood, Big B coughed. "So what does a feast entail exactly? 'Cause I'm picturing a jousting tournament with the court jester performing over here."

Lauriel snorted, "Hardly. It is not very different from own our parties. There will be good food, drink, and games."

"So no jester?"

"No jester."

"Well damn, that's a disappointment," Big B winked at her. "I was hoping that for once, people would stare at someone else besides me."

Gimli choked on the ale he drank, spraying the table in surprise. Aragorn rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable with the topic. What Big B said was true. Asides from Admiral Greer, he was the only man of African-American descent to pass through the door. No one, beyond the guards in Lothlórien, had ever seen a man with his coloring before. Some wondered if he could be of distant relation to the far away Haradrim, a people known only as legend and myth here. His enormous build did nothing to help the situation. Everywhere Big B went, people stared and pointed, speaking in hushed tones. The man took it in stride, but it still brought about an awkwardness.

"When word first arrived in Mirkwood about a mysterious mortal woman," Legolas interjected with a smile that pulled back into a smirk, "We were told that she had skin as dark as mud, hair as black as the night sky, and with a magic so deadly that even the trees shook in fear. When Lauriel walked into our city, she received the same reaction."

"They thought I was a witch," Lauriel added with a wink.

"Yes, we did." The blond elf confirmed. "People will fear what they do not know or understand. You have proven yourself an ally and friend to this realm, do not let their stares make you think otherwise. In Mirkwood, our own stares of fear turned into stares of respect. I believe that is what is happening here, with you."

Big B stared at the elf in appreciation. "It's a damn shame you won't be a prince anymore. You've got the charming tongue of a true politician. You should run for president when we get back."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "The leader of your kingdom?"

"It was a joke, but yeah." Scott sniggered. "No wonder you can handle Lauren – sorry, _Lauriel_ – over there. With that tongue, I'm sure you avoid every argument she throws at you."

"I'm sure that's not the only way he uses that tongue," Gomez muttered to himself.

His comment earned a painful slap against the back of his head. The young man stared wide-eyed at Lauriel, who growled, "These pointy ears hear everything. You would do well to remember that."

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

…

* * *

…

The night air was cool and welcoming through the open window. A stream of moonlight hit the stone floor, falling just short of the bed's edge where Lauriel's arm hung carelessly. Her face was pressed against the fur blanket, staring out the window as rough fingers traced the bare skin of her back. She lay on her stomach, completely relaxed, as Legolas continued his idle play.

"Are you afraid?"

Her sudden question caused his fingers to freeze momentarily. However, they resumed movement after a short pause and his calm voice responded, "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"No." She spoke without moving, her golden eyes still staring beyond the window. "You hide it so well that sometimes I do wonder. It still feels wrong."

"What does, my love?"

This time, she did turn. Her stomach was exposed to the chilly air as her body moved to face him in the bed, but her skin did not register the cold. Propping her head onto an elbow, Lauriel examined the blond elf's face. His cheekbones were smooth and sharp. Like the rest of his face, they were untouched by the trials of time. There were no stress lines, no white hairs of worry, or bags under his eyes from restless nights. The usual signs of distress did not afflict the elf who lay beside her. No, where Lauriel's eyes searched was within his own blue ones. They were clear and bright, revealing nothing but everything at the same time. Lauriel bit her lip, recognizing the emotion that burned within his orbs. "You do have doubts."

Legolas lay back so that he too propped his head up, facing her. "How could I not? As you said, it is no simple matter to leave one's world behind." He paused. "Others have suggested that this not be a permanent farewell. If the door can be opened at will, why not return to this realm in the future? I have wondered the same question, but whenever you speak of this decision, you speak as if we will never see Middle-Earth again."

Guilt washed over her. It was time to come clean. Lauriel felt her throat constrict. "T-There is something I must tell you-"

"You wish to destroy the door."

She stared at him, shocked by his simple declaration of the enormous betrayal. "H-How…"

"You told me of your nightmares," he explained softly. "You foresaw a future where your realm invaded and destroyed my own, and from what you have told me, I believe this will not be the first time your kin conquer a new land. Did you know that before the Fellowship departed Lothlórien, the Lady Galadriel requested my presence?"

Lauriel silently shook her head.

"At the time, I did not understand her words of warning, but she told me there would be a day where you would decide the fate of our world. It would be my own decision to help you. In my ignorance, I believed her to be speaking of the ring and our war. Now I understand that is another war entirely she spoke of, a world between two worlds." He reached out with his free arm, his palm enveloping her face. "We are bound to one another. If you decide to destroy the door and prevent such a war, I will help you until my last breath."

Golden eyes closed, tears burning their way past thick eyelashes. Lauriel reopened her eyes, a blurry, wet vision revealing a calm Legolas awaiting her response. His confidence and unwavering support was overwhelming and she wished that such responsibility had never fallen on them. For a second, just one second, Lauriel imagined a life where they would return to Mirkwood and live their days happily within the safety of the forest…

But this was not that life.

Taking a long breath, Lauriel blinked away the tears and regained control. The warmth of Legolas' palm still pressed against her face, and she leaned into it, smiling sadly. "I love you."

"And I you."

"It will not be easy," she whispered. "I do not know what my world has planned for us. They may let us return to my home in peace or they may hold us prisoner to become scientific specimens. We will most likely not escape their wrath and condemn ourselves, but I cannot allow them to destroy this world."

"Is there no hope?" His thumb stroked her cheek gently. "Could our worlds not exist in peace?"

"There are good people in my world, and there are many benefits to such peace. Our world could give you the knowledge of technology and medicine. Your world could give us the knowledge of magic and honor," Lauriel murmured. "But I fear the greed of other men will triumph."

"I am ignorant of much of your realm's dealings," Legolas admitted. "But I cannot help but have faith in your kin. Perhaps we should wait to see before destroying the door? At the very least my love, speak to your father on the matter. He sounds like a man of importance and great wisdom."

Lauriel broke away from his hand, moving forward to close the distance between them. Just before their lips met she whispered, "Careful with those charming words. My father hates politicians, but he's never met a prince before…"

…

* * *

…

A fist hit the wooden door three times, the loud knocks booming through the room hours later. Lauriel sat up in bed immediately, an involuntary gasp escaping her lips at the unexpected interruption. A quick glance out the window told her it was still night, but just barely. The first few rays of dawn were beginning to warm the night sky in defiance. Looking away, she saw Legolas slipping his tunic over his broad shoulders as he approached the door with a wary expression. Reminded that she was naked, Lauriel ran across the room to the chair she'd hung her dress over and dressed as the door creaked open. Legolas only opened it enough to speak to the intruder, not to reveal her, but Lauriel heard the words without trouble.

"They're here."

The voice belonged to none other than Scott. It was filled with an excited energy, sending chills down her spine – both in tone and meaning.

Time seemed to slow as Legolas inquired, "How far?"

"They're approaching as we speak. Let's go."

Legolas nodded. "We will meet you by the gates."

The door closed, and time caught up. The world spun until it righted itself, and Lauriel found herself staring dumbly at Legolas, her dress on but unlaced. Her arms hung useless at her sides, her mind blank, and heart racing. He strode towards her silently, but knowing, always knowing, what she needed. He stood behind her, fingers tightening the laces efficiently. Next, he pulled a brush through her hair, careful not to disturb the single braid upon her head, and kissed her forehead. "Come, there is someone who will be happy to see you."

Lauriel barely saw the hallways, and were it not for the rising sun's light, she probably would have missed the transition into the outdoors altogether. She was pulled along, led gently but quickly out the front gates by Legolas, who held her hand without failure.

Soon, he stood beside her as they lined up with the others. Scott, Jim, Big B, and Gomez were lined up according to rank and stood at parade rest. Their uniforms were stained and wrinkled, but they wore them with undeniable pride as the convoy approached. King Théoden and his captains stood just behind the team, joined by a solemn Gandalf, grim Aragorn, and yawning Gimli. It was the loud exhale of Gimli's yawn that finally snapped Lauriel out of her trance. She straightened, fingers tightening around Legolas' hold, and she finally looked.

It was still too far for a mortal's eyes to see, but the cloud of dust sped in their direction with nearly alarming speed. An electric beep sounded, and Lauriel snapped her attention to Scott, seeing the tracker notched at his belt. The device lit up and beeped every few seconds, its frequency increasing as the cloud of dust approached. The cloud transformed into distant shadows which then turned into a convoy of…

Hurried footsteps marked the arrival of Anna, who took up position to Lauriel's free side. The redhead was breathing heavily, most likely just awoken and sprinted to the gates at the news of the incoming arrival. The woman squinted against the sun's early light and gaped. "What the hell are they riding?"

"Transportation has changed in the last decade, hon," Jim said, not comprising his position. He remained facing forward, but his eyes shifted to look at his former wife in the periphery. "I think you're going to like the modifications to the bikes."

While Anna would have to wait a few more seconds, Lauriel could see perfectly well what Jim meant. Eleven years ago, bikes were at best two person transport machines, with large tires for rough terrain and a clear bulletproof shield to protect riders from attack. They were developed for war, equipped for fast deployment and transport of troops, and quiet enough to avoid detection of approach until it was too late. Now, even Lauriel's enhanced hearing could not hear the engines. In fact, the only noise from the machines was the sound of wheels rolling against the grassy fields of Rohan. The travelers slowed until they came to a stop, just outside the city gates. Silence overcame the scene.

The guards posted above at the wall watched nervously as their king announced, "Welcome to Edoras and the kingdom of Rohan."

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then, a rider from the front most bike dismounted. The shield lifted and the man passed through, a tinted helmet hiding his face. Lauriel however, knew exactly who the man was.

"Dad!"

Somehow, she was sprinting towards him. The skirt of her dress pulled against her legs in her wide steps, but she made into the man's arms without falling. His body was solid and thick as she made contact, warm arms enveloped her torso and pulled her close. Her father was a brawny man for his age, but nonetheless she could feel the toll of eleven years in his bones. He felt different, almost more fragile, but he smelled exactly the same. The helmet was hard and cold against her head, but she could hear his voice through it. "Lauren, oh my baby girl."

The biker riders slowly dismounted, one by one, stepping past their lifted shields. Scott's voiced shouted, "Attention!"

The four modern men at the city gates snapped to attention, and LCDR Atkins saluted in a formal greeting. Admiral Harris slowly released Lauriel, and waved his hand. "At ease." Immediately, the four returned to parade rest, awaiting further instruction.

LCDR Atkins cleared his throat, "Sir, all present and accounted for. Major Lauren Harris and Major Anna Miller have been recovered. Standing by for your orders, sir."

Everyone watched as the man lifted his hands and pulled the helmet from his head, revealing an aged but striking face of a man who beamed with unparalleled happiness. His jaw was well defined, and there was denying how handsome Kevin Harris was, the gray hairs streaking his short military cut seemed to add a mature edge to his looks. His jaw and cheeks were devoid of any hair, keeping true to the military regulations he lived by for so many decades. All muscles were lifted in a wide grin and the man's eyes glowed with pride. "Well done, men." Admiral Harris tucked his helmet under one arm and wrapped the other around Lauriel's waist, drawing her against him once more. He kissed the top of her head, tears now spilling down the man's face. "Well done."

Lauriel's whole body burned with an excited energy and she leaned heavily into her father. She was taller and leaner now, so her head rested against his shoulder instead of his upper arm, but he still felt the same even if she didn't. Her changed body still melted into his hold perfectly, as if her father's welcoming embrace could never be denied. "I've missed you, dad," she whispered.

"We've missed you too," he whispered back, and then said a little more loudly, "Care to make introductions?"

This was a reunion the two of them had waited so long for, but both she and the admiral knew that there would be more time for personal matters and talk later. Now, they needed to proceed with respect to the historical moment taking place. This meeting, where two worlds were meeting on official terms, would define everything to follow. She beamed and took his arm, pulling him forward. "This is King Théoden of Rohan, a kingdom of men. He has been a wonderful host to myself and the others. King Théoden, allow me to introduce my father, Admiral Kevin Harris."

Her father made the first move and held out his hand, sacrificing his hold on his daughter. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. As a man representing the United States of America, I thank you for offering your shelter and help to my men. As a father, I thank you for making sure my little girl was well taken care of."

Theoden glanced at Lauriel in high amusement before reaching out and shaking the admiral's hand firmly. "Well met. There is no need for your gratitude, for it is misplaced. It was not I who took care of Lauriel, but rather the other way around."

Admiral Harris' eyebrow rose as he turned to look at her. "Lauriel…?"

She winced, the name sounded strange coming from her father's mouth. "There is much to tell you."

"I don't doubt that," He said before looking back to the king. "The transmission we received stated there was a war and an impending battle. My men and I have brought weapons and medical supplies. As a gesture from my country to yours, we'd like to offer our help in whatever we can, your highness."

King Théoden nodded, well versed in diplomacy. Both sides were playing nice, at least for now. "My people thank you for your help. Tonight we feast in honor of the victorious dead and I welcome you and your men as my guests. Until your journey home, whatever you require shall be yours. Without the aid of your men here, many more of my countrymen would have perished."

"A feast?" Admiral Harris said the word cautiously, but kept a friendly expression on his face. "Can't say I've ever been to one of those. Thank you, sir. In the meanwhile, mind if my men and I make camp within your walls?"

"My king," one of the advisers spoke up, "we can clear quarters to accommodate them inside the halls-"

"There's no need for that," the admiral interrupted smoothly, smiling flawlessly. "My men and I have brought our own supplies. We will make our own camp… respectfully, of course."

A silence fell over the group momentarily. While the two parties played nice and exchanged friendly words, it was clear that Admiral Harris did not trust anyone of this realm. Although, Lauriel doubted the king would feel completely at ease about so many trained killers with powerful weapons sleeping within his home. Lauriel cleared her throat, eager to leave the tension behind. "Allow me to introduce the rest of my companions. This is Gandalf, a wizard who has proven to be my dear friend and ally."

Gandalf stood proudly with his staff, his eyes curiously washing over the admiral and the party of modern men a short distance away. The wizard said nothing, merely nodded his head in greeting, and Lauriel quickly moved onto the man who stood beside him. She introduced her father to Aragorn and then to Gimli, watching in amusement as the admiral attempted to hide his surprise at shaking a Dwarven lord's hand. Despite the indescribable strangeness of the introductions, her father kept his expression neutral and light. Finally, they came to Legolas, who waited patiently, with a kind smile and bright eyes. Those eyes ignited a fire within her, and Lauriel's heart thudded as she clasped her hands together tightly, fighting the urge to pull at her fingers nervously. "This," she began, licking her lips, "this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, a kingdom of elves, and my-"

"A pleasure to meet-" Her father was already lifting his arm up in greeting, as he had done with the others already.

"-my husband," Lauriel finished, and watched as her father's arm froze in midair. Admiral Harris' mouth remained open, but no words came out. His eyes widened as he stared at the elf, his expression tightening into a mix of shock, and to Lauriel's dread, a hint of anger. A long moment passed and Legolas held out his own arm, initiating the handshake.

"It is an honor to meet you." Legolas spoke confidently and his face remained just as relaxed as always. "I have been looking forward to meeting the man who raised such an incredible woman."

_Woman, not elleth,_Lauriel noted mentally. She felt her heart begin to calm when her father regained his senses and returned the handshake. His face hardened, however, and his tone became much more wary as he simply replied, "Pleasure."

Before the conversation could continue, her father moved away and his demeanor changed yet again. Whatever tightness had built washed away as he beamed at Anna. Although in a dress, Anna stood at parade rest and kept her eyes respectfully forward until the admiral spoke, "At ease, please. Anna Miller, you should know that news of your survival has made many of people back home very happy. Your parents asked me to give you this."

He reached into a pouch clipped to his utility belt and withdrew a silver charm bracelet. He held the piece of jewelry out and smiled as the woman reached for it slowly. Her hands trembled and her face collapsed with emotion as she took it from his hold. "T-Thank you, sir." Her voice was low and shaky. She stared at the bracelet, her eyes dimming as her mind went to memories long lost and now returned.

"Once we have set up camp, report immediately for a debrief." Admiral Harris instructed before glancing over to where Scott and his team still stood in formation, "All of you."

"Yes, sir!" The response was crisp as the Scott, his team, Anna, and Lauriel all spoke in unison. The redheaded woman, however, still seemed to be in a daze.

The admiral nodded and ordered, "LCDR Atkins, see to it that everyone is settled in and camp is made as soon as possible."

The order set everyone into motion. The large group of men dismounted their bikes and began to manually move them towards the gates, following King Theoden and his captains, who were quick to embrace their roles as host to the newcomers. Lauriel began to gravitate towards Legolas, who lingered behind with Aragorn, but a hand wrapped around her arm.

"I have missed eleven years with my daughter," her father's voice said sadly. "The debrief is for official business and will be filmed later, but for now, I want to hear everything that I've missed. No cameras, just you and me."

Lauriel's golden eyes flashed to where Legolas stood. The admiral did not miss this and sighed, "_Please_, Lauren."

She hesitated, feeling torn. She was eager to have her father and Legolas speak, but she understood the need for a private talk first. It was reunion she had dreamed of, and now that it was here, she did not know what to say or do. Legolas, having heard her father's words, nodded subtly at her and mouthed, _Go_. Her shoulders fell with relief, and she smiled at him before giving her father her full attention. "Follow me. I know where we can speak in private."

He nodded gratefully and held out his helmet. Within moments, one of his men took it without needing an order. Left alone, without the cameras and microphones in the helmet, Admiral Harris followed his much-changed daughter away from the city gates, in the opposite direction of the others. She continued to glance over her shoulder, the sight of so many men and supplies of her world passing through the city gates making her feel suddenly afraid.

…

* * *

…

They sat together, side by side in silence. One's expression was of overwhelming astonishment and the other of morose amusement. Lauriel watched her father patiently, seeing the muscles in his face twitch. He had not interrupted her, he knew her better than most and had only listened, trusting her to share everything. And by the Valar – she had not held back. By now, Lauriel was well-versed in explaining the past eleven years, but she always skipped minor details. Now, Lauriel let it all spill out, telling her father all she could.

Her lips moved rapidly, the words flowing so quickly that some may have not understood them – but she'd always been a fast talker and Kevin Harris had raised her. He heard every word, every strange and impossible word, accustomed to her manner of speaking. He heard her explain her terror in those first days, being chased by monsters until she came upon the elves. His shoulders fell as she revealed the heroic actions and death of Airman Greer. His eyes softened as she described the city of Lothlórien and how she came to accept her new life, Haldir and her friends becoming her family. His hands had tightened into fists as she told him of King Thranduil's plan to use her as leverage in the war, but those fists released in shock as she informed her of Legolas' choice and successful plan of escape. He smiled as she depicted the unearthly beauty of Rivendell and the kindness of Lord Elrond and his family. That smile grew to a grin as she illustrated her dramatic reunions with Mac and Anna. Finally, his face hardened as he listened to the dangers of the ring, Sauron, and the war. The father within him slowly vanished, replaced by the admiral who understood war and its implications.

For a while, he said nothing. Kevin Harris simply stared out into the distance, his eyes slightly closed in rebellion against the burning sunlight. It was a warm, beautiful day. The warmth of the day seemed to burn away any remnants of the bloody rain from just nights ago. His calloused hands reached out, picking up a simbelmynë flower. He lifted it to his face, breathing in its scent, before letting it drop again. His eyes drifted to the mounds of grass surrounding them and said softly, "The king's son is buried here?"

"And his forebearers," Lauriel confirmed quietly.

The man beside her nodded grimly and suddenly his hands were on hers, holding them in a trembling grasp. "Oh Lauren." Her father's voice shook, the tears of a proud and strong man finally coming free. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"S-Sorry?" She blinked and shook her head. "Dad, what-"

"It's my fault, all of it," he gritted out. "I knew the projects and technology at Blue Lite, knew them years before you were sent there. Hell, I commissioned some of them myself when I was CNO. I knew the dangers and I still sent you there like a damn fool. When the accident happened, what was my first instinct? I covered the president and left my daughter, my own flesh and blood, unprotected. I'll never forget those last seconds- time seemed to slow. I saw you being pulled through the air and sucked into the door… The entire time your eyes were on mine and I heard you scream for me before you were gone."

"No one could have seen the door opening." She shook her head more vigorously. "Dad, it is not your fault. Not even Dr. Williams knew the door was capable of that. There's no one to blame, okay? I have no doubt mom understands-"

At the mention of her mother, he froze. Kevin Harris released his daughter and stood, wiping at his face and cleared his throat. He took a few seconds to gather himself and the vulnerable, exhausted man was replaced by a hardened warrior once more. In a flat voice, he said, "Your mother understands perfectly well that I am responsible for what was happened, both to you and your brother."

His daughter winced. "S-Scott told me. Dad, it was a mission gone wrong. The intel was inaccurate, but how can that be your fault?"

"I knew there was a good chance the intelligence was wrong," He spoke tonelessly. "I knew and I did nothing to stop the mission."

"We are a military family." She stood up too, angrily. "You, mom, Anthony, and me. We all know the risks of serving and the importance of the mission. Anthony's job was to take on those risks, because he was trained for it, just like you. He knew the mission comes first. How can you blame yourself? What do you mean by mom 'understands?'"

Kevin Harris turned so that his eyes bore into hers. They searched, still unaccustomed to these strange, golden orbs. Then, he turned away and said, "Your mother left me."

Lauriel felt like a knife had been plunged into her chest. "W-What?"

"When the doctors told us that Anthony would never wake up again, when they suggested pulling the plug, she got up and left the room. You know your mother – when she puts her mind to something, there is nothing stopping her." He chuckled despite himself. "Within a week she had moved out and had Anthony with her. She hired a team of lawyers and got the media involved- she made Anthony untouchable. Even I couldn't get through to her. I'm sure Anthony told you this too, but he wouldn't have wanted to live like that. Not as a vegetable."

"Yes," Lauriel was breathless, her mind and emotions in a frenzy. "Yes, he told me that if he was ever in a situation like that, he would want us to end it for him. He told mom too, I was there-"

"The last time I spoke to your mother, you know what she told me? She said that I had already taken one child away and she'd be damned if I took away the other."

"Oh mama. Poor mama." Lauriel groaned, sinking to the ground again. Her fingers went to her braid, tugging on it as if it could call its other half. She needed Legolas right now, more than ever. A great sadness overwhelmed, she couldn't imagine the pain her mom felt these past years.

"That's why they recalled me to active duty," her father continued. Now, his voice was gentler and he knelt before her. "They knew I would do everything to get you back. You're right. The mission comes first and my mission is to make things right. I will bring you and the others back to our world, no matter the cost."

"But Dad…" Lauriel's fingers tightened around the braid: "What if we don't want to come back?"

He stared, incredulous. "What do you mean?"

"There are so many unknowns. What about our _families_? Will they be able to come back with us? Anna has a son and husband here – and Mac, there is a good chance he now has a wife. If we do bring them with us, will they be granted the same rights as other Americans? Free to live their lives, or will they become specimens of more science projects?" Lauriel's hands fell away from her braid and she pulled her hair back, revealing the pointed tips on her ears. "What of myself and Legolas? Will we be dissected in a vain search for the secret of immortality? Will we be forced to live in a government facility, hidden away from the world?"

"Lauren-"

"And what of the people of this realm? Once we return, can you guarantee their safety? Or will our government wage war against them, claiming their lands and resources? They do not stand a chance against our technology, let alone have any biological immunity to our diseases. It would be a bloodier version of what happened to the Native Americans! Unless the government tells the public of the door and Middle-Earth, there will be no accountability or chance of peace between realms."

"_Lauren_-"

"I would _die_ before I let any of my friends or family here come to harm from our world."

The statement hung between them. Kevin Harris straightened and held out a hand. "A lot has changed in these past eleven years, honey. Green is no longer Vice President; he's the President now. He was elected a few days ago and his nephew is-"

"Mac," Lauriel mumbled. "He told me in Rivendell during the council."

"Right." Her father nodded with a small smile. "The most powerful man in our world has a personal stake in this mission. He will not invade and conquer the people who offered his nephew safety and a good life. Besides, our nation has learned from its past mistakes. Times have changed since then and if WW3 taught us anything, it's how important humanitarian aid and peace is. America is in no rush to get itself into another war and frankly, we can't afford it."

The hand was still outstretched to her, but Lauriel hesitated. "W-What of us?"

"You're still an American citizen, no matter how your looks have changed, and by extension your spouses and children are too. You said Mac is a dwarf now? President Green will definitely ensure his nephew does not become a science project. The government won't be able to hold you, either, and even if they try, they will have to deal with me, the media, and–" his smile grew, "your mother."

"So… We will be free? All of us?"

"Yes, you have my word."

It was sound logic from a powerful man. Her father had risen through military ranks; he was a career serviceman and an expert in government dealings. He knew influential men and women, being one himself, who could offer their support and protection. Having the President backing them would be key. Besides, the law and morality would be on their side. It made sense, and Lauriel trusted the admiral… More importantly, she trusted her father. With a sigh of relief, she accepted the hand and allowed herself to be pulled up into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Lauren." Her dad held her close, still needing to convince himself that she was real.

"I love you too, dad." She gently backed away, leaving his arms and grinned. "But my name is Lauriel now."

It was his turn to grin back and she nearly laughed aloud. She looked so much like the man standing before her- so much like Anthony too. It was like looking into a mirror, if she were an older mortal man, of course. Kevin Harris shook his head slowly. "I was there when you were born. I counted your toes and fingers, and I sat beside your mother as we named you. No matter how old you get, no matter what world you live in, or what you look like… you're always going to be my little girl, Lauren."

It had been so long since someone spoke to her like that, with the loving authority that only a parent could master. It made her feel strange, but this was not worth an argument. Her father had come searching for his daughter – _Lauren_, and she did not feel like robbing him of such a victory. There would be time to adjust later. So, she did not protest against the use of her old name and merely laced her arm through her father's. "Come," she said, beaming, glad for the happier conversations to come. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Yes, I would like to meet this new son-in-law of mine." He chuckled deeply, but then his mirth died away. "Lauren, listen to me. Do not trust my XO. He may report to me by law, but I know he's here as a watchdog. I'm not sure who he's reporting to, but it must be someone within the White House. During the debrief, he is going to ask a lot of questions. He'll want to know everything about this world, from your time and travels here. There are still cities and places we haven't discovered, like Mirkwood. If you want to keep them a secret, don't mention or tell them details. Not until we return and have a better idea of what they use the intelligence for. I know I said our world won't wage war, but that doesn't mean they won't try to gather resources as some level, even violently."

"Right," she managed to say, suddenly worried about what was to come.

Admiral Harris and his daughter returned to find Edoras in high spirits and a strange, but welcoming dynamic. The native people of Edoras continued their preparations for the feast, but lingered to watch the newcomers. In their absence, an impressive camp had been put together against the city walls, separate from the main collection of buildings and the great hall. The tents were large and organized into rows. Spread in between were tables and transporters. Men in dark uniforms bearing the American flag walked throughout, carrying on with whatever tasks they'd be given. Lauriel gently separated herself and allowed the admiral to move forward on his own, immediately being approached by Scott and several others. She watched with mixed emotions. The sight of familiar faces and things of her realm was comforting, but terrifying at the same time. It was so… wrong to see them here in the city of Edoras. While the people of Rohan stared in delight and curiosity, she could see subtle signs of fear and suspicion. She didn't blame them. The combined sight of the modern tents with glowing LED and electrical lights throughout, large muscular men selected for this special mission, and modern technology would be frightening to anyone who did not even know what a lightbulb was.

She waited, but the admiral made no signs of stepping away from the camp. Lauriel sighed, wanting her father and husband to meet, and began to walk away. If the admiral would not come to Legolas, perhaps she could find Legolas and bring him here–

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

There it was again: that parental tone that made Lauriel freeze in place despite the absurdity of it all. She was an adult woman, older than she looked, and now married. She shouldn't have been so easily ordered about by her father, not anymore. Still, the excitement of just having him here won over her defiance and she turned about in expectation.

He waved her over. "Come. Scott will give you instructions."

She glanced back to the hall, eyes searching for a certain elf. Again, the admiral spoke, this time with a hard and purposely firm tone. "Lauren, there is plenty of time for me to meet him later. First, we need to debrief."

A flicker of annoyance crossed her expression, but Lauriel let it pass. She needed to reasonable. Her father and all these men had come here, risking everything, and they needed to stick to procedure. It was silly to postpone their requirements for an introduction that would certainly happen later too. All that aside, she was curious to hear the debrief. Warily, she stepped away from the direction of the hall and approached the camp.

Scott stood waiting, his professionalism around his superiors perfect. Lauriel nearly rolled her eyes, knowing it was all for show. Away from work, Scott and her father were on a first-name basis. Here in front of the other officers, though, it was _sir this_ or _sir that_. "Follow me," he said to her, and then nodded to her father. "Sir, we'll meet you in HQ shortly."

Once they were out of earshot, Scott relaxed, and Lauriel wasted no time in bombarding him with questions. "What's going on? Who was the captain back there?"

"That was Captain Rochester, the XO and second in command. I met him a few times back at Blue Lite during preparations. Real piece of work, so watch yourself. He doesn't seem too keen on playing nice with the locals," Scott explained as they maneuvered through the camp. He was wearing a new, clean uniform. It matched those of the reinforcements with its singular American flag on his shoulder and breast label of 'U.S.A.' The only other markings were collar insignia, identifying Scott as an officer. There were no names, warfare pins, or anything personal. Scott pointed upwards and Lauriel looked to see cameras set up throughout the camp, pointing in various directions. "They're equipped with night vision too."

"Seems a bit excessive, considering we're safe within the city walls," she grumbled.

Scott shrugged, "They're taking precautions. You and I both know Rohan is an ally, but they don't. As far as your dad, Rochester, and the rest are concerned, they are in uncharted and possibly enemy territory."

"I suppose," Lauriel conceded, but still glared at each camera they passed. Finally, they came to a tent marked with the number 23, and Scott disappeared inside. She followed and was surprised to find Anna sitting within. The redhead wore one of the uniforms herself and smirked when Lauriel stared. She pointed to the man who stood behind her, expertly cutting her red tresses.

"Apparently my hair is too long for regulation," Anna snorted, her words leaking sarcasm. "Rochester insisted they cut it immediately. Nice guy. Have you met him?"

Lauriel shook her head, still surprised by the sight. Her eyes then glanced to a table where Scott stood. Another uniform and set of boots lay there innocently, and Lauriel felt her stomach twist. "Are those mine?"

Scott frowned slightly. "The admiral brought uniforms for each of you. There's even a set for Mac, although I don't think he'll fit in them anymore…"

"I have perfectly good clothes, thank you."

"I said the same thing, but then Rochester came by and had a fit. Said that I was still considered active duty, and as such, it was my duty to follow orders," Anna scoffed. "Asshole."

"Am I being ordered to wear that?" Lauriel asked. Scott nodded slowly and gave the barber a pointed look. "We'll be right outside."

The two men silently exited, leaving Lauriel and Anna alone. The woman sighed, pulling at her shorter hair and reluctantly began to tie it up into a bun. She nudged Lauriel. "Go on then."

"The rank is wrong," Lauriel murmured, lifting the shirt and eyeing the golden oak leaves on the collar. "I was a first lieutenant."

"They're treating us like prisoners of war. We continued to promote on schedule, as if we weren't captured – or in this case, sucked up by a multi-dimensional door. They also keep paying your family. Guess we're Majors now."

"No wonder they kept calling me that." Lauriel still stared at the shirt. She had worn the colors of the Lothlórien guard, Mirkwood, and Rivendell without hesitation. So why did she hesitate now, to wear the uniform of her own country? The factory-made clothing felt alien to her and she did not recognize the rank as her own, no matter what the explanation.

"Go on," Anna repeated softly. "It's expected of us, and trust me, it's not worth arguing over."

With the pressure of Scott and the other man waiting, Lauriel changed quickly. The clothes did not fit well and must have been based off her mortal sizing, because the sleeves and pants were horribly too short, and even with a belt, the pants were loose. Anna brought the men back in, and the barber waited expectedly by the chair where Anna had sat.

Lauriel gave Scott a worried look. "What? My hair, too?"

He winced. "It's longer than Anna's was. Sorry."

She immediately took hold of the single braid in her hair. "I- I can't."

"It's a braid, Lauriel." He tried to sound consoling, but failed. "I'm sure Legolas can redo it."

"That's not the point," she snapped. "You are _not_ touching my hair."

"Leave her hair alone," Anna agreed. "I needed to cut mine anyways, but for her it's different. She'll just have a larger bun, that's all."

After a long moment, Scott nodded silently and the barber dismissed himself. Lauriel watched him go and asked, "Who was that? Is he Special Forces or an actual barber?"

"Everyone was hand-picked by your dad for this mission. They all have military service either now or did in the past; most are special ops. We've got everyone – Army, Navy, Airforce, even a couple Coast Guards. That particular guy just happens to be good with a pair of scissors."

"Ah," Lauriel mumbled as she twisted her locks into a containable bun with several hair ties Anna supplied. Finally, she placed the cover over her head and peered into a small mirror on the table. She barely recognized herself now. Too many times in the past decade had she felt uncomfortable looking in a mirror, but this redefined the word. An elleth stared back at her, an elleth wearing a foreign uniform that did not fit. It just looked _wrong_. Worst yet, no one with her youthful appearance should be wearing this more senior rank. It was like a costume.

Scott chuckled. "Bet you're glad to be out of that ancient dress."

She managed an empty noise of agreement and hastily put the mirror down. Turning away, she squared her shoulders and demanded, "Lead the way."

They followed Scott through the rows of tents, nodding to those they passed. If it were not for Lauriel's flawless immortal complexion and exposed pointed ears, they would have blended in perfectly. She had to admit, though, that it did feel nice to walk amongst people she understood. There were men of all races and backgrounds; she nearly laughed to see an Asian-American walk by. They passed a tent with music playing from within, and though she did not recognize the song, it still made her hum happily.

They approached a tent that was much larger than the others and in the center of the camp. Two men with guns – actual _metal_ guns, Lauriel noticed – were posted outside. They saluted as the trio that entered the tent, and Lauriel found herself coming into the headquarters. At the center was a large folding table, now opened and set up to accommodate the numerous recorders, cameras, and hologram displayers. Sitting around the table were Admiral Harris, Captain Rochester, and the rest of Scott's team. Gomez seemed to shrink behind Jim and Big B, nervous about the high-ranking officers across the table. The young man straightened and lit up, though, when his eyes landed on Scott and then Lauriel.

"Ah." Captain Rochester spoke first. "I have been looking forward to meeting you, Major Harris."

He held out his hand and she shook it, making sure to match his strength in grip. He was a man in his late forties, but with a muscular and healthy appearance. The silver eagles at his collar marked him as an experienced military man, and by the way he stared at her now, Lauriel could tell he was well accustomed to authority and getting what he wanted. His eyes slowly washed over her, lingering on her ears and then her exposed wrists and boot tops. "Seems like we brought the wrong size of uniform for you." His amused smile exposed perfect, gleaming white teeth. "I'm sure LCDR Acker here will find you something more fitted after our debrief and perhaps a pair of scissors?"

"Yes, sir." Scott replied automatically, his expression blank. He went to sit beside Jim and Lauriel did not miss the meaningful look he exchanged with the admiral.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Lauriel said respectfully. "I am very thankful for your work and effort in this mission. Did you know someone who fell through the door?"

Captain Rochester chuckled, releasing her hand. "No, not at all. I simply wanted to be part of history; this is, after all, an unprecedented event and President Green wanted someone who would ensure all rules and proceedings are strictly adhered to."

Lauriel's eyebrow rose at this. Her father outranked this man easily – hell, they'd brought him back from _retirement_ to run this mission, so the captain's statement was dangerous. Was he insinuating that the admiral _wouldn't_ follow rules? Her lips twitched, fighting the urge to smirk in the man's face. She knew this kind of man – a man who enjoyed power and craved for more.

Rochester continued, still with the same smile, "Someone aside from your father, of course. Admiral Harris is just one man, and I am here to help him as best as I can."

"Of course." She mimicked the smile.

Her father spoke up, watching the exchange with a stern expression. "Let's proceed with the debrief, Rochester."

The man backed away from Lauriel and answered, "Yes, sir. Ladies, if you would please join the others."

Lauriel and Anna moved silently, following the directions. They occupied the only empty seats remaining, the two that were placed in front of the cameras and recorders most directly. The main camera's live feed was being broadcasted in the hologram. Lauriel flinched, catching a glimpse of herself in the uniform once more.

"Operation Rabbit Hole debrief has commenced," Admiral Harris spoke steadily and loudly, staring into his own camera. "I am Admiral Kevin Harris, commanding officer of this mission. Let the record indicate that Major Lauren Harris and Major Anna Miller have been recovered successfully. Major David MacTavish is reported as alive and living in another location than current base. Airman Timothy Greer is reported as deceased several days after the accident at Blue Lite. The status and whereabouts of Dr. Laura Chung remain unknown."

Anna and Lauriel stared, shocked at the news of fifth victim of the door. The admiral continued, unperturbed, "Executive Officer Captain Alan Rochester, will continue this debrief."

Captain Rochester nodded from where he sat beside the admiral. "Thank you, sir. First, we will begin with details of what has occurred since the accident. Major Anna Miller, will you please explain your time here in this dimension?"

She frowned and shifted uneasily in the seat. Her eyes looked across the table to the captain. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, and please, keep your eyes on the camera. There will be many people watching them when we return to our dimension. They require constant eye contact for analysis."

_Facial muscle and expression analysis_, Lauriel realized. They would be using these recordings to gather intelligence on this realm, certainly, but also to verify the truthfulness of the speakers. They were going to make sure they couldn't lie or hide anything.

While the captain was distracted with Anna, Lauriel's eyes darted across the table and found her father's. He stared at her and with the most subtle of nods, comforted her. Had Scott warned Anna about the use of these recordings? She could only pray to the gods of this world and her own that he had.

"Why don't you start with your passage through the door. Where did you arrive?" the captain prompted.

Anna followed directions and kept her eyes steady on the camera. She spoke calmly, almost too calmly for Lauriel's liking, but once her narration began, it was understandable why.

Anna was lying.

Well, not _entirely_. She kept to the truth for the most part, but Anna oversimplified everything. Her narration came across as a frightened woman who fell into a village and never left. She simply lived on a farm, got married, and had a kid. She made no mention of her travels to other villages and across Rohan before Robert's birth, nor did she not hint or imply that she had any leadership role in the village. When pressed about her knowledge of elves and other kingdoms, she played dumb and claimed the only knowledge of this world beyond her village came from her recent reunion with Lauriel.

The use of 'Lauriel' instead of Lauren shifted the captain's attention away from Anna. He seemed to be getting nowhere with the self-proclaimed 'farmer's wife' and instead seemed keen on gathering information from the pointy-eared creature beside her. "Major Lauren Harris, why has Major Miller referred to you as 'Lauriel'?"

This was it – now it was her turn to oversimplify. There were people, places, and things she could not hide, no matter how desperate. There were Elves and a Dwarf still here in Edoras; she would be unable to deny their existence. The helmet cameras of the four men behind her had captured Gandalf in battle, so she would be unable to deny the wizard's abilities. She wanted to hide Mirkwood and Legolas' royal status, but she had already revealed them during introductions. Even if she hadn't, too many English-speaking people of Rohan knew who he was. Any soldier or Captain Rochester could ask who her husband was, and they'd know. Lauriel would need to be careful and creative with her answers.

"The Elves," she answered coolly. "It was an attempt to blend into their culture."

"Does it have any special meaning? I am told you speak their language."

"Yes, I do." She kept her eyes fearlessly on the camera and lied. "And no, it does not.."

"Where did the door put you? Tell us of your first days here and how Airman Greer died."

And so it went on. He asked questions, she answered… Lauriel just changed or omitted some of the details. She did not tell him that she was a member of Lothlórien's guard and knew their defenses intimately. She did not tell him of Lady Galadriel's magical abilities or foresight, simply that the city had a king and queen that she barely ever saw.

She also brushed over the exact details of her transformations, claiming that it just happened steadily and that she had gained no notable abilities asides from the well-known Elven lifespan. That caught the captain's interest and he questioned her repeatedly on immortality, as if she knew the secrets behind it. To this, she answered truthfully in that it was simply a fact of life for elves. It was not something to be given or taken, but simply born with. How a mortal had come to transform into an immortal was beyond anyone's understanding.

Eventually, they moved onto her travels and knowledge of Middle Earth. Here, she stated that she traveled from Lothlórien to Rivendell, keeping her time in Mirkwood a secret, and it was there that she met her husband. She made no mention of the Ring or the Council of Elrond – the fact that she knew delegates to so many cities and races was dangerous knowledge. She especially said nothing about Aragorn or his ancestry. She downplayed her relationship with Lord Elrond and stated she never left the city, in fear of the dangers beyond. She never hinted at her vast travels with the twins or discovering the camera in Gondor. All in all, Lauriel tried to sound like a frightened woman whose body changed into another species, making her terrified to leave known safety.

"How did you know to come to Rohan for Anna then?" Captain Rochester asked, sometime later.

Lauriel had not thought this through. She could not say it was because Lady Galadriel used her magical mirror to see a vision of the redhead, of course. So what instead? She had to think quickly or risk her hesitation giving her away. Thankfully, with a rascal of an older brother, Lauriel knew how to smoothly lie her way out of trouble. "Elf merchants passing through Rohan returned saying they'd seen a redheaded woman with a strange accent. When I was pulled through the door, I saw Anna being taken too. After meeting Airman Greer, I knew she had to be out there somewhere. Merchants travel far and wide, so I requested they seek a woman matching her description."

"And you never went with them?"

"No, I was too afraid."

"But not afraid enough to keep you from traveling to her village?"

Lauriel fought hard to keep her irritation from showing. He repeated questions like this, twisting the words, trying to trip her up. "I had no idea if she was in danger or not. Marines do not let other Marines fall behind. It was frightening, but I had to know she was okay. I am sure as a captain, you understand the importance of taking care of your fellow servicemen and women, correct?"

Captain Rochester's smile died a bit, but he nodded to her question and continued relentlessly. "Tell me more of this husband of yours…"

Lauriel did not know how much time passed, but finally, it ended. Her line of questioning was over with and Lauriel waited, knowing it was now time for Scott and his team to answer the captain.

"You two may go," Captain Rochester said to Anna and her.

They exchanged confused looks. "We don't get to stay for their questions?" Anna asked bravely.

"There is no need for your presence," the captain responded. "I have what I need from you two."

Lauriel wanted to stay. No, she _needed_ to stay. She needed to hear the questions and the men's answers to ensure they were consistent with what she told the cameras. Plus, she needed to know what she needed to say in future interviews to be consistent with them.

Lauriel knew how tight knit mission teams were; your lives depended on each other, and that was an indescribable bonding experience. Still, it worried her where Big B and Gomez's loyalties lay. There was no doubt that Jim would lie to protect Anna and Scott would to protect her, but what of the other two? She and Anna had both said elves did not have any special magical powers, beyond their natural immortality. Big B and Gomez however had seen the elf healers chant their healing words, they'd witnessed the magical glow of wounds being cleansed and healed… They knew the truth. Obviously not the true extent of magic, but enough to know that Anna and Lauriel had lied. Would they tell the captain the truth or would they remain loyal to Scott and keep it a secret?

"Major Harris and Major Miller, you are dismissed." The captain said with an air of finality.

Lauriel stood and looked to the men who sat in the row behind her. Her eyes were wide and pleading and with her back to the cameras, she allowed her fear to show. They did not react, as their faces were still within camera view. Scott however shifted his hand so that it was below his waist and the table, well hidden from the lens, and his fingers shifted into a thumbs up. Lauriel's shoulders relaxed as she exited the tent.

…

* * *

…

"Well." Anna collapsed onto the wooden chair. "Shit."

"Agreed," Lauriel murmured, leaning into Legolas. She glanced at the other men and women in the room. They had come together hastily in the king's private chambers. With the feast preparations well underway and ale already flowing in the great hall, there were no servants in the royal quarters' hallways.

King Théoden and his captains stood together, all wearing serious expressions. To their side stood Éomer and Éowyn, mirroring their uncle's concern. Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were gathered together, their eyes on Lauriel. Sitting on the bed, still weak from his injury, was Haldir. Beside him were Rúmil and Orophin, who listened to Haldir as their brother quietly translated.

"We do not have much time," Lauriel said. "We should not be gathered here for too long or people will notice that we are gone, especially you, King Théoden. As we've explained, we have done our best to conceal as much from our world. Now, we need your cooperation.

"King Théoden and Éomer, you must spread the word amongst your men not to discuss more than friendly conversation with the men of my world. Éowyn, make the women understand that there is to be no… fraternizing with our men. This is to be done with discretion; we do not want your people thinking there is anything wrong, and we do _not_ want to give our men the impression that we are hiding something. Tonight people will drinking and alcohol tends to make some more keen on sharing. My father has assured me that my country wants peace, but he has also made it clear that our government seeks information. They want to know your wealth, strength, and resources. They will want to establish trade once they know what you have to offer. After a war in our realm, my country is keen on economic growth. So while we are not are an enemy, remain wary. We are accustomed to threatening others to get what we want."

"We understand," King Théoden said with a slow nod. "I thank you both for your honesty and good intentions."

"Almost everyone from my village has returned home," Anna said and shrugged. "Holdred will not give me away and risk endangering our son, so my story should not have any problems. Lauriel, on the other hand-"

"We won't say a word lassie," Gimli spoke for the fellowship. The dwarf was fired up from the two's recount of what the debrief held. "No amount of ale will make these lips sing."

"We will protect your secrets, my lady," Merry said anxiously.

"Nothing about Aragorn either," Lauriel stressed again.

"There are few who know my true identity," Aragorn smiled softly. "Do not worry about me, my friend."

"Because of me," Legolas stated, his eyes bright, "Lauriel is vulnerable. They know that I am a prince of Mirkwood and as my wife, she has a position in this realm. They will try to exploit this, but none must know that Lauriel has been to Mirkwood. I too wish to protect my people, so I ask that you say nothing of your knowledge of my realm."

Éomer's deep chuckled filled the room. "I do not wish to offend you, Prince Legolas, but trust me… No one in Rohan knows very much about some distant elf kingdom in the woods, nor do we care."

"Good," Lauriel replied happily.

With that, the groups began to exit the room. Some went left and others right, trying to disperse and not draw attention. She turned to the three elves who remained on the bed and switched languages, speaking so they would all understand. "Tell the others that they are to minimize their contact with men in my realm. Those who do speak the common tongue should pretend that they do not. Captain Rochester and men from my realm will be most interested in our kind. Immortality is something they will not ignore."

"Understood," Haldir said, his expression composed and voice confident. "I will tell the healers not to perform any magic while there are witnesses."

"I believe those who speak the common tongue will enjoy pretending," Rúmil sniggered. "It will prove most entertaining."

"I shall advise them to listen for mortals who are too friendly with your men," Orophin added. "If they hear questions being asked, they will find a way to intervene."

The three stood and exited the room, Orophin helping Haldir with an arm around the shoulders. Once it was just Lauriel, Legolas, and Anna, the trio stared at one another, tense.

"So much for getting drunk tonight," Anna said, breaking the silence. "I'm way too nervous to drink a sip!"

"No, you should drink," Legolas advised.

Anna tilted her head, curious. "Are you trying to get me drunk Legos? Listen, I'm not into threesomes or anything-"

"You do not want to draw attention to yourself," Lauriel interrupted, rolling her eyes at the joke. "We need to behave normally. Enjoy yourself, or at least pretend to."

"So pretend to drink," Anna concluded. "To hide the fact that we just committed treason. No big deal."

"Exactly. Go back for refills and eventually play the drunken role."

"I think I'll just stick close to Robert. No one is going to interrogate a woman with a child on her lap." Anna stood up tiredly and patted the couple on the shoulders. "See you two later."

Once Anna left, Lauriel let her bravado fall away, and she all but collapsed into Legolas. "I feel a million things right now, but worst is guilt. I feel as if I have betrayed my own country. I am a traitor."

He kissed her forehead, pressing his warm lips against her skin. "No, meleth-nín. You are _not_ a traitor. You are of two realms now, and you are both woman and elleth. You wish to protect both worlds. It is a valiant goal and one that I will help you reach."

"It is one thing for _me_ to lie," she whispered. "If I lie and get caught, I alone face the consequences. Now, my web of lies has caught others into it, and _they_ must lie as well. If we are discovered, other people will be hurt."

"You do not have to face this alone, Lauriel." Legolas smiled knowingly at her. "You try to carry burdens alone, but you must remember that I am here. Your friends are willing to help, too."

Lauriel sighed, "You're right. I just wish they did not need to help."

"I know." He kissed her fully. "Come. The sunset approaches, and I still have yet to meet your father."

She laughed softly. "There are a million things going on right now and _that_ is what you wish to do?"

"Priorities," he responded good-naturedly, pulling her from the room.

…

* * *

…

They waited outside the tent, holding hands as Lauriel talked away. She pointed out things or people and explained, wanting to share as much as she could with Legolas. She explained how the camp lights worked, about the ethnicities of men, and subsequently cultures and geography from Earth. Despite her crash course on her world, she laughed when he jumped at the sound of a distant radio being turned on.

"What sort of music is that?" His forehead furrowed in distaste.

"Techno from the sound of it," she laughed. "Music in my world is very different from that here. I think you will dislike a lot of it, but there are some genres you will appreciate."

"I do not believe 'techno' is one of them," he murmured, cringing.

Finally, the voices within the tent died away. When Lauriel and Legolas had come to the HQ tent, they pretended to stand in silence together. Really, their keen ears listened to the words spoken within. Unfortunately, their arrival was too late to hear any more of the captain's questioning. They listened to Scott report the quantity and status of various tools and supplies used during his journey.

"An inventory check," Lauriel explained before launching into her various explanations.

The tent entrance opened. Scott and his team came out one by one, all of them pausing when they saw the pair waiting. Lauriel watched tensely, aware that the two guards posted outside would hear and report anything of note.

She wanted to ask how the debriefing had gone, but could not. Instead, she feigned indifference to the debrief and grinned, "I hear the cook put out some roasts early."

Big B patted his belly thoughtfully. "I am hungry. I think I'll go grab a bite to eat."

"Me too," Gomez agreed quickly, eager to flee the tent or perhaps the entire camp.

"I ought to find Anna and Robert," Jim said, excusing himself.

Scott looked Lauriel up and down. "I see that you changed."

"That uniform did not fit," Lauriel shrugged. "This dress does. Simple really. Besides, it is a feast. I figure it does not hurt to dress the part."

"Right," Scott rolled his eyes. Despite this, Lauriel could tell he was tense. After hours in the tent answering question after question, Scott was eager to get away. She could only hope that he and the others had answered questions like she had. "Well, I better go get ready for this feast," he said, beginning to turn away from the group.

They waved him off, and after a moment, Lauriel pulled Legolas towards the entrance.

"Ma'am-" One of the guard posts cleared his throat awkwardly. "We were ordered not to allow any locals into HQ without the Admiral or Captain's permission."

Legolas looked at Lauriel, amused by the man's protest. She, however, was not amused. "Are you allowed to allow Americans in?"

The man frowned in confusion. "Of course, ma'am. You can go in, but he'll have to wait outside–"

"He is my husband and therefore, an American citizen. So, by your own words, he can enter." Without waiting for a reply, Lauriel marched herself and Legolas into the tent.

"There is no question about it, sir," Captain Rochester said from where he stood. "She is undoubtable your daughter. Perhaps she'll be CNO one day. Although, I don't think we've ever had a CNO that looked like she was in her twenties."

"Perhaps," Admiral Harris responded, not really paying attention to his XO. His attention was solely focused on Legolas. While the captain continued to turn off the equipment, the admiral crossed the tent and held out a hand.

"Admiral Kevin Harris," he said kindly. "It's good to meet you."

"A pleasure," Legolas said, returning the handshake. His blue eyes glowed brightly, and Lauriel felt heat spread through her. This was a meeting she never imagined happening, and yet here they were, shaking hands. She grinned broadly, happiness exploding within her. Lauriel wished she could be in this moment forever.

"Come, let's get to know each other. I'm looking forward to hearing all about you two meeting in Rivendell," Her father spoke loudly so the captain could hear. He knew how to play this game all too well. "Rochester, I'll meet you up at the feast in a bit."

"Yes, sir."

The admiral led them back out of the tent and after a very short walk, they came to a tent marked with 'CO' on the outside. Other than the marking, there was no way of telling which tent housed the admiral. Her father had never been one to take advantage of his rank or position. Most CO's had the best houses on base, the largest quarters on a ship, or the best tent in a camp. But whether he was an Ensign or an Admiral, Kevin Harris always lived as his men and women did.

Inside were two cots and Lauriel gave her father a questioning glance. He chuckled, motioning for them to sit on one while he sat on the other across from them. "I didn't know you'd be married. I thought you'd sleep here with me when we found you."

"Well good thing I am, or else I'd be stuck with your snoring Dad."

"Hey," Kevin Harris relaxed, letting the authoritative role of Admiral wash away. Here, in his private quarters, he could just be a father to his daughter. The change came easily to him, even after years without practice. From her birth, Lauriel had learned to recognize the signs in the man before her. Everything about him – from his expressions, to his body language, to his tone of voice changed between commanding officer and dad. She beamed, seeing him as himself again. "If I remember correctly, young lady, you_yourself_ snore like a drunken bear."

"Excuse me," she sniffed. "Elves do not snore."

"He is right," Legolas corrected her. "Your snoring is terrible. Although, I would not say it is like a drunk bear but rather like a drunk dwarf."

She gasped, "A _dwarf_? I do not snore like Gimli!"

"Ah, but you do, meleth-nín. Even Gimli complained of your snoring."

"When did he ever hear me snore?" she demanded.

"He heard you when I carried you to our camp in Lothlórien, after you fell asleep by the lake. Gimli said you were worse than his father and mother combined."

"I-" She closed her mouth, pride hurt. "Hmph."

Kevin Harris roared with laughter. "Well, I'll be damned. Never thought I would see the day Lauren met her match. Besides Anthony, I don't think I've ever seen a man truly shut her mouth before."

"Wow," Lauriel groaned, smacking her forehead. "Lovely words every daughter wishes to hear from her father. Thanks, dad."

"I'm teasing, hon," He waved her off and leaned forward, eyes fixating on the elf prince. "However, I am serious when I say thank you. Thank you for helping Lauriel leave Mirkwood. She told me what you did and how you challenged your father. It is not an easy thing to do, and I respect you for it."

"It was the right thing to do," Legolas answered casually, as if discussing the weather. "I do not wish you to think ill of my father. Since the loss of my mother and the sickening of our woods, he fears for the safety of our people. I do not always agree with his methods, but ultimately my father would not have brought harm to Lauriel."

"Really?" Her father did not look convinced, but he let it go. "Either way, I am grateful for taking care of Lauren when I couldn't. You did a brave thing, son, but from what Lauren tells me, you're known to take on impossible tasks." The man frowned in contemplation. "I suppose 'son' is inappropriate. How old are you again? As a father, I have to make sure you're not robbing the cradle here."

"Robbing the cradle?" Legolas repeated, confused.

"Jesus. Don't tell me," Kevin Harris looked to his daughter, horrified. "He's not over five hundred, is he? Your mother isn't going to like this one bit."

Lauriel glanced between her confused husband and stunned father. She began to laugh, a hearty and true laugh – one that had been trapped within her for far too long. There might be a war going on and two words colliding together, but inside this tent, Lauriel was irrevocably and hopelessly happy.


	36. Orders are Orders

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

* * *

**quaff: **Thanks for the review! I've received some criticism regarding Lauriel's cautious attitude towards our world wiping out/attacking Middle Earth. Some people argue that Earth would be more friendly and we should trust in humanity's good side… I can see that point but I think that's a little too optimistic. So, I tried to balance and come up with a realistic reaction from our heroine… Glad you think it was realistic too!

**foofie01:** Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay here is another update!

**xEruaphadrielx:** Hi Eru! Thank you for your review. Yup, unfortunately there are some things more important than updating fanfiction haha But hopefully this wait wasn't too long! I'm super excited to see what your and everyone's reaction to this one. Also, I'm relieved that the meeting of the two worlds hasn't scared you away. It was a challenge to write, but I like challenges. Plus, that's what fanfiction is all about right? Adding your own twist to the original story…

**mindil: **Hi, thanks for the review and your recommendations. Your critique about Legolas really hit home because I made note to develop his reaction/state of mind soon. In the last chapter I really wanted to focus on Lauriel and her father. Haha, yes I love when readers make predictions! Thank you for sharing yours! Can't say whether you got anything right or wrong… Some interesting ideas though…

**pUlpo801:** Hola! Gracias… Sorry, I don't speak Spanish but with the help of google I was able to understand most of what you wrote. Appreciate your reading!

**anonymouscsifan:** Rochester is a no-good suck up and everyone knows it. Haha he's fun to write though!

**gUest**: Thank you! I lit up when I read your review and your use of 'unique'. My goal was to write something different than your typical OC dropped into Middle Earth. I've gotten lots of reactions but meh, I really like writing about Lauriel and I'm glad you enjoy reading it. Sorry that my updates aren't as constant as they used to be. I'm trying to fix that!

**SakuraBlossoms14:** Is your profile picture from Ouran High School Host Club? I love that anime. Like I was telling gUest above, I am flattered when readers say they like how different this plot is. While I do enjoy some tenth walker stories, my daydreams took me somewhere else. Plus, I wanted to write something that kept readers guessing. Thanks so much for your review! I hope this chapter keeps you hooked!

...

* * *

...

**Chapter 36 **

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country." King Théoden lifted his goblet, and those in the hall mirrored the action. "Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" the hall roared, returning his toast. Voices of men, elves, hobbits, a wizard, and a dwarf spoke the word together in unison. They may not come from the same lands or speak the same languages, but all held the toast in reverence. Differences meant nothing – all could respect and honor the sacrifice of those who died in war.

The quiet and morose air of respect continued for some minutes into the meal, but later transitioned into loud and lively laughter, shouts, and merriment. The feast was meant to honor those died, but also celebrate those who lived. After leaving their homes, the people of Rohan and their Elvish guests were glad to have reason to drink and eat in peace after facing death.

Lauriel sat with the Fellowship, but her eyes constantly roamed the hall. It was hard not to, with such a vast array of people to watch. At the head table, King Théoden sat with his niece and nephew, as usual, but Admiral Harris, Captain Rochester, and the Marchwarden Haldir had joined him for dinner. To the king's left were Éomer and Éowyn, and to his immediate right sat the admiral. Sandwiched between the admiral and Marchwarden was a displeased Rochester.

While the admiral and the king exchanged friendly banter, the captain had long abandoned any conversation with the elf to his other side. Haldir played the role of ignorant foreigner impeccably. He stared emptily at the captain, pretending to be confused by the common tongue. Sometimes he sounded out words slowly, making the captain pause and hope that the elf could communicate in English, but then Haldir would shrug and give up. Lauriel could hear Rúmil snickering nearby and did her best not to cackle when Haldir winked her way. The sight of Rochester moodily staring into his wine goblet proved most enjoyable.

The king had planned the feast out well. On one side of the hall were the men and women of Rohan, in the middle were the elves who chatted happily amongst themselves in their native language, and on the opposite side were the men of Earth and the fellowship. In between the modern men and the Fellowship members sat Lauriel, Big B, Gomez, Jim, and Anna, who served as a buffer between the two groups. The layout isolated the modern men in a subtle way from the men of Rohan, making it more difficult for the two to mix. At least, while the meal lasted.

Anna held Robert in her lap, trying to get the child to eat something. When he refused, Jim had picked up a piece of chicken and stood up waving the meat around while making airplane noises. The child had no idea what to make of the noises, but sent him into a fit of giggles. So long as the food arrived in the form of a diving plane, he ate. Holdred made no attempt to interfere from where he sat, but once glance over to the other side of the hall informed Lauriel that the farmer watched with a dark stare. She hoped the display would urge the man to reconnect with his wife. They needed to decide their family's future soon.

"Yo Harris!"

Lauriel and those around her looked down the long dining table, towards the men in American uniforms. She found a man leaning forward and waving amusedly at her. "So are you ever going to say 'hi,' or should I just go back to eating?"

Her golden eyes narrowed for a moment, trying to place his face. Then, it clicked. "By the Valar!" She got up and strode down the table, hugging the man from behind. He laughed, patting the arms wrapped around his neck. "Is that you, Zach?"

"So you _do_ remember me," he told her, pleased at her recognition. "Although I don't think I would've recognized _you_ unless you opened that smart-ass mouth of yours."

For that, she smacked the back of his head, earning lots of whistles and sniggers from the men around them. "What the hell are you doing here, Zach? Last time I heard, you were out in Africa working in the private sector!"

"Man, I haven't been to Africa in over eight years," he said thoughtfully. "But I guess it's been a while since you've had any news, huh? Yeah, I got out of the service and went into private security. You know, I never got shot during the war or active duty but in the private sector? Five times. Fifth time nearly killed me and I thought it was time to get out of the business altogether. Haven't touched a gun since, but when your 'pa came knocking around, asking for volunteers for a top secret mission, hell I wasn't gonna turn that down. Being a P.E. teacher is boring as hell, and once I knew it involved rescuing you – I was in."

"You? In charge of kids?" Lauriel snorted, remembering the Zachery she had once deployed with. He was a good Marine, one of the best she'd worked with, but he had one hell of an attitude. It was hard to picture the coarse man in a school environment.

"Nah." He stroked his thick beard. "Worse. Teenagers. But I give 'em a good scare first day of class so they know who is boss. 'Ya know?" His heavy Boston accent drew the attention of the Fellowship, who watched curiously. Zach nodded their way. "So you ever gonna introduce us to your friends or what?"

She clapped him on the back, genuinely pleased to see an old friend. "Later. Right now, enjoy your meals." Her eyes roamed over the men and she beamed at them. "You all risked your lives coming here, especially after receiving the transmission about battle. Please, eat and relax. Food, drink, and a night of fun await… Not too bad for a top secret mission, am I right?"

"You got that damn straight!" A man shouted and his companions all cheered loudly, raising their pints of ale and things undoubtedly stronger. Pleased that they were set, Lauriel turned and walked towards her seat when Zach whistled.

"Still got a nice ass there, Harris," he catcalled. "Pointy ears or not."

A hush fell over their side of the hall – the head table, Elves, and Rohirric tables were too engrossed in their own conversations to have paid attention. However, Haldir's eyes had snapped to the offending man, and it was a miracle they did not burn him alive. He was not alone in his fury. The fellowship watched in astounded silence – while Legolas stood abruptly, his legs knocking loudly against the wooden bench. Scott, sitting to the elf's right side, reached out and held him back. "Wait. Watch."

The men in dark, modern uniforms stared. They waited. They had all been briefed on the targets of the rescue mission and many were curious to see how the Major Lauren Harris, daughter of the infamous Admiral Harris, would react. This was how respect and a reputation were built – no one cared for a Marine who couldn't handle a joke.

"Oh, you mean this ass?" She pouted and rubbed her rear end slowly, dramatically. "Don't worry, Zach, it can still drink _your_ bony ass under the table."

The men had been eager to drink and decompress after crossing dimensions, and their tipsiness made them 'ooooh' and whistle teasingly at Zach, happy with her challenge. The Bostonian stood, slamming his pint on the table. "You're on, Harris."

Cheers rose through the air as food was put aside and bets were made.

"A drinking game?" Gimli also stood up, grinning like a madman.

Zach looked curiously at the Dwarf and asked, "Uh, you sure you'll be able to keep up?"

Gimli's grin fell away immediately and a hostile expression overcame the Dwarf lord's face. Before he could reply, Legolas said, "You'll find that Dwarves are excellent opponents in such competitions. Elves as well."

"We'll see about that, blondie." Zach spoke confidently, but he eyed the pair warily.

"Anyone else?" Lauriel asked and chuckled when a good number of other men stood eagerly. And so Lauriel found herself standing by the large barrels of ale. Several men, including Zach, stood across from her, Legolas, and Gimli. Dinner had ended and now the real festivities began. Éomer had meandered over, curious to see how his country's drink would affect those from other races and worlds.

"The rules are simple," the proud horse lord informed them all. "No pauses, no spills."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli chortled before drinking heavily from his tankard.

"Last one standing wins." Lauriel winked to the men standing opposite of her. Zach lifted his drink to her in a mocking toast, and began to drink. Their game gathered many onlookers of all races. People cheered and hooted as they finished round after round. After their sixth drink, Lauriel looked to Legolas. He held his tankard with regal fingers, managing to down the entire thing with the grace of; well, a prince. He saw her watching and smiled subtly, amused at how the game proceeded. Gimli was already muttering to himself and Zach was burping every few seconds.

"Another?" Éomer asked, his eyebrows raised. The crowd answered for him, cheering loudly. He refilled their tankards and distributed them. The man to Zach's right took one look at the dark liquid within, and promptly turned and retched into a strategically placed bucket. Everyone shouted and howled in response. After that, Zach soon succumbed to the game and fell back in a drunken disaster. A third man, much larger and muscular, was able to hold his own for two more rounds before admitting defeat.

"Heh heh heh." Gimli struggled to sit up straight. "I-It's the dwarves that go swimming with little… hairy… women." His cackling was only interrupted by his own burps.

"Oh Gimli." Lauriel patted her friendly gently on the back. She was feeling tipsy herself, but pride would not allow herself to give in. With so many onlookers, she refused to let the Dwarf or her husband win.

"I feel something," Legolas stared at his fingers in concern, "a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me."

Gimli pointed accusingly. "Heh, heh. What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." With that, the Dwarf's eyes crossed, and his body fell backwards onto the stone ground below. Lauriel and Legolas looked up to Éomer who stared at them with a smirk.

"Game over?" the Elf prince inquired, his question meant for her. He waited, watching as she debated internally. Perhaps, she decided, it was best to call it a draw. Considering the delicate situation they were in, drinking herself into oblivion was not the wisest course of action.

"Yes," she decided. "Cheers." Lauriel toasted her husband with a wicked smile. They stood together in amiable companionship, watching as the night's festivities continued to unfold.

Without the food keeping people in place, people moved and mingled. Some of the men of Rohan and Earth stood in circles, but from the few conversations Lauriel paused to listen to, they were mostly drunken discussions of women and alcohol. The elves stood throughout the hall in their own clusters, drinking and carrying on merry conversations. Haldir had given the orders to monitor the mortals' conversations and she recognized the few common-tongue-speaking elves strategically distributed in the clusters.

"You look lovely tonight."

The compliment caught her off guard. Lauriel had been so busy surveying the hall, her thoughts somewhere far and dark, that she gave her husband a confused but delighted smile. "Thank you." She reached out and ran a finger along his new tunic. It was a light blue and silky, a welcome change to his battle tunic. "You look very handsome as well. Are you trying to impress someone? Perhaps a certain lady?"

"My wife's father has decided to visit," he said playfully. "I must make myself presentable."

"You could be wearing nothing but a potato sack and I would think you the most presentable elf alive." She blinked. "Actually, perhaps, if we removed the potato sack–"

"Lauriel," he growled, kissing her cheek. "Do not tease me so, not here. Your father is watching."

"You forget, darling, that my world's culture is much more accepting to displays of affection than yours," she whispered huskily, hovering her lips over his. "My father has caught me doing worse."

His eyes widened, and before he could inquire what exactly his wife had been caught doing, delighted cheers filled the hall. The pair turned to see Merry and Pippin singing and dancing on a table. It was an upbeat song, and Lauriel was painfully reminded of Frodo and Sam. Her mood sobering immediately. "Do you think they're alive?" She whispered the words, afraid of his response.

"I do." His arm wrapped around her waist, drawing her close. "Can you not feel it in your heart?"

"I-I fear my heart will explode if I feel anything else," she sighed. "It has been rather a roller coaster of emotions lately."

He waited patiently until she realized why. "A roller coaster is a ride where you sit in a cart and it travels on a track up and down steel mountains at fast speeds. It's quite exhilarating. I will be sure to add it to our list of things to do."

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Good."

As the hobbits' performance came to an end, a new sound overtook the hall. One moment the voices of two drunk hobbits offered the only source of music, only to be overwhelmed by the sudden interruption of fast, electronic beats. Legolas, still close to Lauriel, tensed at the other-worldly music. He was not alone. Conversations died away as everyone, aside from the men dressed in identical black uniforms, stared at the source of noise. Someone had brought in two large speakers and placed them on a table. Artificial and recorded music blasted from them- the voice of some pop singer piercing the silence.

Lauriel's ears rang momentarily as they adjusted to the new level of noise and she winced, unaccustomed to such music. For the past decade, she had only known the live and lovely music of Middle Earth- where songs told epic stories and were a source of calm. The fast beats that thundered from the speakers offered nothing but chaos. She did not recognize the song, but that was to be expected after ten years, and Lauriel watched as drunk men began to throw their bodies to the beat.

"W-What?" For once, Legolas struggled to find the words.

Lauriel winced as the next line of lyrics spoke three particularly vulgar words. "I warned you," she hissed when another curse word blasted through the still shocked hall. "Our music is… different."

And just like that, someone changed the song. The tempo and genre changed completely – abandoning electronic beats and replacing them with fast guitar and trumpet sounds. Lauriel's mortification vanished instantly and she stood straight, recognizing the song. The words came fast and before she could herself, the Spanish lyrics spilled out of her mouth and her hips were moving back and forth. Her lips pulled back in a wide smile. "I _love_ this song!"

"What the hell are you waiting for?" Scott approached the couple and gave Lauriel a knowing look. "Get out there!"

"I highly doubt anyone else knows how to salsa – _Whoaaaa_!" Lauriel's protest fell away as she was yanked forward by none other than Gomez. The young medic spun her into his grasp and swayed with the beat, his body moving effortlessly.

"¡Oigo te gusta bailar!" (_I hear you like to dance!_) He spun her again in an impressive show of intricate arm twists and turns.

"¿De quien?" (_From who?_) she shouted back, over the music. Lauriel's breath came out quickly and she could not stop laughing. The heavy gown seemed to lose weight as she moved to a song that she had all but forgotten. The Spanish sent sensational shivers down her spin, which exploded through the rest of her. Too long… It had been too long since she had danced like this.

"¡Tu padre!" (_Your father!_)

"Ah," she gasped as the young man dipped her so deeply that her head nearly touched the ground. Her black hair spilled across the wooden floor and her golden eyes burned so brightly they seemed to light up the room. "Claro que si." (_Of course._)

With effortless expertise, her partner pulled her up and led her into more spins, turns, and dips. Lauriel lost herself in the dance, feeling dizzier and dizzier with each moment, but never wanting to stop.

...

* * *

...

People moved back, forming a clearing for the dancing couple. Those in black uniforms clapped with the beat; some of the particularly drunk ones even grabbed fair-haired women of Rohan and dragged them into clumsy but entertaining spins. Soon, a makeshift dance floor was filled and spectators clapped to the foreign music. It was a sight to behold – the collision of cultures.

Legolas watched as Lauriel moved from partner to partner with each song. Sometimes, she stopped dancing and embraced one of the mortals from Earth, surprise etched on her features. As the night continued, it was obvious that many of the recruited men were old friends or acquaintances of some sort to his wife. Her exclaims of astonishment and delight of seeing old faces were both happy and frustrating to see. Legolas watched it all, as she hugged, befriended, danced, and drank with more men than he cared to count. His arms crossed against his chest and his eyes grew cold. To his side, Scott clapped to the music but then hesitated, eventually noticing the elf's reaction to the dancing.

"Hey." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It's just dancing."

"She-" Legolas frowned, reconsidering his words. "She explained your world's dancing before… But never did I imagine something so… so _familiar_."

"Shit, man." Scott took a long drink from his tankard and chuckled. "If you think the salsa is bad, you're going to hate hip-hop dancing. Did she ever explain what 'grinding' meant?"

The blank but displeased expression he received made the man let out a low whistle. "Well, I'll leave that one to her. Excuse me, I'm going go… Yeah, I'm just going to go."

Legolas watched with a blank face as the man who was once betrothed to his wife departed. Scott wove his way through the crowd until he joined the ranks of his fellow uniformed men, easily falling into their conversation and laughter. The elf prince's fingers flexed as he forced his breathing to remain steady and even. His blue orbs followed the raven-haired elleth as she… she… bounced, shook, – no, perhaps the word was _flung_ – her body as she danced in a group of men. It was unnatural the way she moved, shaking her limbs in ways that no one should in front of so many onlookers.

His gaze tore away from her, scanning the hall in silent fury. Too many men of Rohan and to his disappointment even some of his kin eyed his other half with greedy eyes. His fury lifted ever so slightly, however, when he found Haldir sitting at the head table alone. The Marchwarden also watched the dark-haired elleth dance with hostility and sensing he was being watched, Haldir's eyes snapped over to meet those of Legolas. The two looked at one another for a long moment, until Haldir nodded curtly, and looked back to the dance floor. Relieved and pleased to know he was not alone in his disapproval, Legolas began to resume his watch when the approach of the admiral caught his attention.

Despite his age and royal status, Legolas could not help but stand straighter in uneasy apprehension. Until now, only his own father had caused such a reaction. While Admiral Harris had shown him nothing but kindness and a friendly demeanor, Legolas sensed another layer to the man. Without Lauriel present, he wondered how this layer would reveal itself.

"Admiral," Legolas bowed his head and fought the urge to greet the man in his native manner. His arms fell to his side, but did nothing else.

"Don't feel like dancing?" Admiral Harris positioned himself beside the elf, keeping his hands clasped behind his back and expression cool. The neutral, taciturn tone of the man caused Legolas to pull his shoulders back subtly. Ah yes, another layer indeed.

"I fear that my dancing is ill-suited for this kind of…" Legolas paused, "music."

"One of the many things about you ill-suited for our world."

After a long moment, Legolas' lips pulled back into a tight smirk. "Is that your opinion then?"

"It is."

"How disappointing."

They both faced forward, seeming to talk to the air and avoided drawing attention to their conversation. Legolas' eyes found the head of black hair easily in a tight circle of men, now including Scott, and watched as she threw her head back in loud, pure laughter. Her companions grinned, all delighted and entranced by her reaction. One offered her a newly filled goblet, which she took gratefully, downing its contents quickly and without a second thought. Another spoke in a teasing manner, earning him a punch in the shoulder from her. In effort to console her against the playful jab, Scott casually wrapped an arm around her shoulders and waved the comment off. Lauriel did not push him away. They stood together, in a familiarity that only time and trust could build, and they made a formidable pair against her teasers.

"A fine couple they make, don't you think?"

When Legolas said nothing, Kevin Harris continued, "Scott is like a son to me. I watched as he grew from a strong boy to an even stronger man. I've met _hundreds_ of the most incredible, talented men but none – and I mean _none_ – have ever come close to matching my Lauren, except him. They were sorting out some differences when the door took her, but it just was a matter of time before they married. Now, I am grateful for what you have done for Lauren in our absence, but let's get something straight here: she does not belong here and she sure as hell does not belong here with you – frankly, a braid doesn't mean shit."

"You know nothing of our bond," Legolas retorted. "_Lauriel_ has told me of her past. I may not understand the ways of your world yet, but I will. It was her decision to marry me."

"A decision based on the assumption she would never return home. Besides, you're marriage isn't real. By your people's definition, Lauren was married a long time ago and has _many _husbands. Hell, according to your laws, Scott is her rightful husband then. They lived together for years-"

A dark shadow fell over the elf prince's face at the reminder of her previous lovers. "You know nothing of our marriage. It is not simply a braid."

"If she'd known that she'd be coming home, do you really think she would have still married you?" When the question received no answer, the admiral chuckled darkly. "You may have known Lauren for a few years, but I've known her since the moment she was born. I know her better than you could ever imagine. This world isn't right for her. She can't be herself with your culture, your archaic laws and expectations. Hell, this very moment you're upset that she's dancing and talking to other men. That's how it is back home and what she's grown up with. How do you expect to last in our world? This is just a taste of what you can expect. Look at her- look at how happy she is to be back amongst her own people. _That_, you see there, that is the real Lauren. Not the polite, delicate princess you've made her into."

"She is happy here."

"I never said she wasn't. Lauren is a survivor and well trained to react to harsh environments. It doesn't surprise me that she adapted your ways, how else would she have survived this monster infested dimension or this ridiculous war? She's a smart woman and did what she had to do, thinking she would never see home again."

"She never gave up hope."

"That is beside the point, son." The admiral shook his head. "I have no doubt you are a respectable man, or whatever-"

"An elf." Legolas' eyes narrowed. "I am an elf of Mirkwood, as is your daughter."

"My daughter is precisely that – my flesh and blood. This world may have changed a few things, but she's still as human as me and you'd best not forget that," the mortal man fired back. "Enough bullshit. You listen to me – Lauren is coming back with me, and you will not get in the way of that."

Legolas' neck snapped to the side so that he stared incredulously at the man. "You believe I would prevent her from returning to your realm?"

"She has doubts. She's afraid of what our government will do to you and is worried how you will adapt. I've done my best to reassure her, and if you care for Lauren, you will do the same. You stand here, offended and hurt by her behavior- but this is what life is like for her, back in her real life. If she sees you struggling to understand our ways, she'll doubt even more. She belongs with her own family and people- away from this world and its primitive offerings."

"It is her decision." Legolas' eyes narrowed further now. "I will always support her, regardless of what you think. If she wishes to return home, we will go. I am prepared to leave my world if it is to ensure her happiness."

"You will not be returning with us."

And there it was: the truth at last. Legolas forced himself to look away again, not wanting any signs of his emotions to show. He said nothing, but his hands balled into fists as he listened to the aged man explain.

"My orders were very specific: retrieve the lost Americans and gather intelligence regarding this world's resources and population. We are not to bring any natives back until we know what dangers your… _species_ poses. Even if your kind does prove friendly, there's no way in hell they'll just let a creature from another world waltz through the door and join the public."

"You always knew."

"Of course."

"You lied to her."

"I am her father. It is my job to protect her, no matter how."

"That is the opposite of what you are doing."

"Think whatever you like." The admiral shrugged. "But I _will_ be bringing my daughter back with me, and you will not stop it. It is time she returns to her family and where she belongs. She deserves better than the war you lot have dragged her into. Back home, she is safe and comfortable. Is that not what you want for her? To live a long and healthy life with her family? To marry one of her own, who has loved her for their entire lives and will never stop?"

Legolas' jaw clenched.

"If you truly love her-"

"I do."

"Then you will let her go and you will keep this conversation to yourself." Kevin patted the elf on the back and walked away.

...

* * *

...

The last bits of the fire crackled in the fireplace. Legolas paid it no attention and instead, continued to stare at the elleth who lay by his side. She was not a graceful sleeper. No, in fact, she was not graceful at all. Like everything she did, Lauriel slept with a natural intensity. Her eyes were not open and calm like other elves in slumber, but were shut closed and twitched with whatever dreams filled her mind at night. Her mouth remained wide open, warm and not-all-that-nice-smelling breath escaping it as she snored loudly. Worst of all, she continuously twisted and turned in the blankets, never quite content to just lay still. No immortal slept like this, not even in their infancy, but Lauriel was no ordinary elf. No matter, Legolas still found her entrancing to watch.

How could he not? She was unlike anything he had ever encountered in his many years. She defied nature itself, challenging every known rule and logic known. Even now, he could not comprehend how an exotic looking mortal woman could transform into the immortal beauty that lay beside him now. It was not just her appearance that set her apart. Her fiery personality, strange and questionable customs, and offensive behavior made head turns wherever she walked. She acted neither like man or elf, creating a new category altogether, forcing her way into this world. Others would have abandoned their old ways in effort to blend in, but she refused. Instead, she had adapted – joining this world on her own terms… And now she would leave it all behind.

She turned over, leaving him with only her bare back to stare at. Chuckling quietly to himself, Legolas slowly removed and dressed himself. While he was glad that Lauriel had found sleep tonight, the blond elf knew he would not. Emotions still incensed, Legolas had spent the remainder of the night walking about the city to escape the suffocating great hall. By the time he had returned to his and Lauriel's quarters, his wife already snored, no doubt exhausted from the eventful day. With the silence only an immortal could possess, he exited the room and maneuvered through the great hall. There were sleeping bodies everywhere. With the presence of the elves and some villagers still in the city, there were simply not enough quarters to house everyone. Instead of sleeping in the large, shared quarters some men had clearly decided to simply sleep where they had drunken heavily hours earlier.

Legolas passed them all, surprised to see a few elves also passed out amongst the debacle. His feet carried him outside, to the veranda just outside the main hall. As he stood over the city, Legolas shifted uneasily. The night felt wrong somehow, beyond his own tormented emotions. The prince frowned, blue orbs searching for something amiss. His eyes lingered on the camp at the edge of the city. The strange, otherworldly lights throughout the camp still startled his heightened senses. Lauriel had explained this electricity to him, but the concept seemed stranger than any magic he'd known. The brightness and energy of such light was not natural. The camp of Earth's men however was still, no one besides their few guards posted moved.

Even from here, he could hear distinct snores and the odd sounds of radios – those too confused his senses. His body's reaction to just looking at the camp angered him. The admiral's words haunted him and Legolas forced his attention away from the camp and onto the distant horizon. The night was dark and cold; he could feel the temperature but did not register its pain or discomfort. He knew the way mortals hid from the cold, bringing their hoods up and pulling their cloaks tighter. Lauriel had informed him that soon, they would need to behave as such. People would wonder why they didn't wear coats or try to protect themselves from chilly nights such as these. Carefully, Legolas lifted the hood of his cloak over his head, fingers brushing slightly against his marriage braid. The sensation brought some calm into his mind, but it quickly vanished as he thought of the admiral again.

Familiar footsteps approached and Legolas did not need to turn around to see Aragorn join him. The ranger walked heavily tonight, the only sign of his exhaustion.

"How is she?" the man asked.

"She sleeps," Legolas murmured. "It is a restless sleep, but at least she finds some rest tonight."

"I am glad to hear it. She will need sleep after such an evening." Aragorn examined the elf, years of friendship revealing vulnerabilities in his otherwise calm demeanor. "What is wrong, Legolas?"

"The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the East, a sleepless malice," the blond admitted, turning to eye the dark-haired Ranger. "The eye of the enemy is moving."

"Sauron will press forward aggressively now that we have defeated him at Helm's Deep," Aragorn shook his head. "He will fear Lauriel and her people, especially their weapons, but he will still attack."

"Sometimes, when she cries out at night, I wonder if it is Sauron speaking to her once more." Legolas' face hardened. "I cannot reach her in her dreams. She will cry and mumble, but I cannot help her. He has reached her before where I have not, and has threatened her where I cannot protect her."

"Lauriel is strong." Aragorn rested a heavy hand on the Elf's shoulder. "She has resisted his lies and threats before. Even before finding her place in this world, she denied him. You claim that you are unable to help her, but there is no one else better suited for the task. Your bond gives her strength and together, you will triumph against any threat."

"Aragorn, there is something I must tell you. Tonight, her father-" Suddenly, Legolas tensed and his head snapped in the direction of the hall. "He is here!"

...

* * *

...

It wasn't until the sounds of panicked running and yells filled the halls that Lauriel woke up. She abruptly sat up in bed, breathing heavily with arms extended in self-defense. It took only a second for the sleep to wash away, replaced with adrenaline filled clarity. Within seconds she crossed the room and threw on a spare tunic hastily. It was too big for her, belonging to Rúmil, but she barely registered the oversized garment as she heaved on boots and tucked a knife into her belt. A quick glance at the window told her that dawn was approaching, the first of its rays creeping into the sky.

As she entered the hall, a woman rushed towards her and Lauriel stepped in her way. "What is it? What is happening?"

The young woman winced in fear, but managed to say, "Gandalf caught one of the little ones with some sort of evil magic. They say Sauron has reached Edoras!"

It did not make any sense to Lauriel, but her anxiety grew at the mention of her friends. She stepped away from the woman before running towards the large room where the Fellowship slept with dozens of other displaced people. A crowd had gathered around the entrance to the room, but the onlookers easily parted upon seeing her determined expression. She opened the door roughly, its hinges protesting loudly against the sudden movement, and she let it slam behind her. The room had been cleared besides the fellowship members. Legolas was already here, fully dressed and awake. She immediately went to his side, taking in his and the other's expressions warily.

Gandalf paced furiously, shouting in languages that only a wizard could know and from what she could see, his harsh words were meant for Pippin. The hobbit sat on the ground, his head buried in his arms. Merry sat beside him, looking worriedly between Pippin and the others. Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas all watched silently.

"What the hell happened?" she whispered, ignoring the pounding headache of a hangover.

Legolas shifted uncomfortably and did not look her way. She frowned at his behavior, "Legolas?"

The sound of his name seemed to relax her husband and he cleared his throat, "Pippin took the palantír from Gandalf and spoke with Sauron. He claims to have said nothing about Frodo and the ring, but Gandalf is not certain yet."

"The palantír?" Her golden eyes trailed the wizard warily. In his arms was an orb-shaped mystery, wrapped by a blanket.

"A tool to communicate across long distances," he explained quietly. "Much like your radios, but with magic. We brought it back from Isengard where Saruman used it to speak his master."

"Does that mean Sauron could see the room? Could he see where Pippin was?" She inhaled sharply, "Did he see Aragorn-"

"I was outside," the ranger answered immediately. He kept his voice low, but his eyes remained on the still-ashamed Pippin. "No matter. Sauron will learn soon enough where I am and what my intentions are."

"We do not know what Sauron has learned," Legolas continued. "Once he calms down enough, I suspect he will question Pippin some more."

The door slammed open again and the king strode in. He wore a plain tunic, not sparing a moment for servants to adorn his usual house crest or cloak. "What is the meaning of this, Gandalf? Half the city is preparing for an attack!"

The arrival of the king and his words managed to bring the wizard out of his fuming. Gandalf came to a stop, and all eyes landed on the trembling Pippin.

...

* * *

...

They were gathered in the main hall. Her friends, all of them, were listening to Gandalf's conclusions regarding Pippin's unfortunate encounter. In effort to keep the ring and Frodo's mission a secret, Lauriel joined her father and the men in the camp. She served as a distraction, keeping them from learning what exactly had occurred early that hour. After a brief high-alert, Lauriel had come down from the hall to reassure her father and Captain Rochester than it was nothing more than a false alarm. Upon Gandalf's recommendation, she simply said that one of the hobbits has mistakenly touched a magical item that had reacted poorly – not a total lie, but enough to confuse the modern men. After King Théoden himself collaborated the tale and confirmed there was no danger to the city or the camp, her father had issued his men to stand down.

The camp proved surprisingly self-sufficient and relaxed. Gomez led the medical staff to the healing wards where they remained, administering and sharing the modern medicine and healing techniques. All others enjoyed down-time within the camp's borders. They'd come expecting to fight in a battle and acquire their American targets. Instead, they arrived in time to find the bloodshed over and their targets sitting safely within a city's walls. Without any conflict remaining, these men were left to entertain themselves. Ordered not to wonder and fraternize with the locals, especially after the heavy drinking only hours ago, they gathered around makeshift tables. Cards were dealt, bets were made, dirty magazines traveled around, laptops were out, music played, and content laughter filled the air.

Lauriel walked through the camp with her father, watching the gambling in fascination. It had been years since she'd seen these games, listened to music from speakers, and heard the vulgar language that only military men could get away with. She had not realized how much she missed it all until now.

"You will not stop them?" she asked her father, curious. Gambling and such shenanigans were frowned upon during missions, sometimes even against the rules. In fact, she was surprised to see how many recreational supplies had been brought. When traveling across dimensions, she did not think poker sets, speakers, magazines of naked women, or personal laptops were of high priority. And yet, they were everywhere.

"They deserve a break."

She whistled lowly. "Retirement has changed you. You were quite strict before."

"I may be active duty again, but they volunteered for a dangerous mission and have my respect for it. Based on what the transmission said, we fully expected to be entering a battle the moment we passed through the door. Instead, we find a city and are welcomed into a feast." He chuckled as they passed a group of men arm wrestling. "I would rather them throw some bets around than be fighting for their lives in what I hear was a bloodbath."

"Not for us," she murmured, shuddering slightly at very thought. Scott had gathered the prototype weapons, locking them away in the HQ tent. "Have you reviewed the footage from Helm's Deep yet?"

He shook his head. "Not yet. All footage and sample analysis will be at Blue Lite."

"Sample analysis?" Lauriel frowned.

"Scott's team gathered dirt and plant samples during their travels," he explained. "I believe Gomez took some blood samples too."

"Of who?!"

"In his debrief he listed the enemy creatures, men, and elves."

Lauriel's hand shot up, fingers wrapping tightly around her father's arm. Her voice was hard and low. "Why would he do such a thing? Did he even ask their permission?"

Kevin Harris looked down in surprise, taken aback by the force behind her actions and words. He gave a cautious look to their surroundings, but no one seemed to be paying them much attention. Quietly, he said, "They were not my orders. The scientists wanted samples to study. President Green is not only interested in getting his people back – he wants to know what this world has to offer. Thankfully for him, there isn't a legal precedent for this sort of thing. There's no one to stop him from taking samples without their knowledge."

"They are _people_," she seethed. "They have rights. Why didn't you stop it?"

His free arm moved and gently pulled her hand off him. He leaned in with a concerned expression. "Lauren, _I_ know that. I am not your enemy here, but while I wear this uniform I must follow orders. If the cost of find my daughter is turning a blind eye to questionable orders, I'll do it."

"You do not understand," she whispered. "I had nightmares about this. Lady Galadriel saw it too, and-"

Lauriel stopped, her ears hearing a familiar voice approach. She forced her anxiety to subside, a collected and calm expression façade taking its place. In a cheery voice, she said, "So dad, the boys were telling me that the Chargers have dominated the NFL while I've been gone."

Admiral Harris was no fool. He was an intelligent man who knew how to play a part. Instantly he too appeared excited and answered, "They have. Scott's been devastated and-"

"Oh, hello, Captain Rochester." Lauriel waved kindly as the man appeared around a corner. "Did you need you borrow my father?"

The captain approached slowly, his hands clasped behind his back. A few of the men he passed nervously glanced between the man and their openly displayed contraband. Others outright glared and stared at the captain coldly. Clearly, this man was not popular, even with his own men. The captain pretended not to notice, or perhaps it was that he did not care. He white teeth gleamed with his own friendly, empty expression. "Not at all Major. I just wanted to see how you two were getting along. The admiral was quite anxious to be reunited with his daughter."

"His favorite daughter," she corrected.

Captain Rochester's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Sir, I thought you only had one daughter."

"I do," Admiral Harris laughed, enjoying the man's confusion. "Is there something else you needed, Rochester?"

"Ah, now that you mention it, sir–" The captain glanced around and raised his voice so the nearby men could hear. "–I recommend issuing a ban and inspection for contraband. I will give the order immediately and-"

"That won't be necessary," Admiral Harris said, holding up on a hand. His voice held no obvious threat in it, but the authority was clear and undeniable.

"Sir," Captain Rochester coughed. "As your XO, I must remind you of your responsibilities as CO-"

"I am well aware of the rules, Rochester." Now there was anger in the admiral's voice. "I am in charge of the safety and wellbeing of these men. Instead of sending them into battle, I am rather content to have them safe within guarded walls. You know our orders are to minimize contact with the locals, so they are to remain in camp. There's a lot of time to kill, so why not let them enjoy themselves? It keeps them busy. Or would you rather have them march and train like new recruits?"

Lauriel refrained from snorting. These men were experienced, with years of training and promotion behind them. The very idea of treating them as new recruits was insulting, and based on the dark glowers of those nearby, she was not alone in her reaction.

"No, sir." Rochester's eyes darkened. The man was a captain with at least twenty years in the service. That gave him impressive authority and rank elsewhere, but not here. Not when an admiral, friend to the President and well-liked by the men, was the CO. The eagles at Rochester's collar meant nothing here and the man clearly did not like it. He managed to keep his composure as he said, "I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

"Thanks, Rochester."

They all watched the man walk off, shoulders squared proudly. Lauriel raised an eyebrow, "Has he always had a stick up his ass?"

"That was him behaving himself," her father muttered. "He used to work at the Pentagon when I was CNO. Never knew someone could kiss so much ass before."

"Why is he here, then?"

"He comes from a long line of officers. Rumor has it that his father is golfing buddies with Green."

Lauriel wrinkled her nose. "Ah. One of those kind of men, then."

"If you mean the type that are handed everything and are a poor excuse as a leader, then yes," the admiral sighed. "There's nothing that can be done about it. Green doesn't like him, but Rochester is a dependable rat. Green knows that I was willing to take risks to find you – he wanted to have someone in his pocket to keep watch on me. There may not be legal precedents for this mission, but he does not want open war with locals."

"Well…" She motioned to the men around them who'd returned to their previous entertainment. "Looks like Green is the only friend the captain has. The men seem completely loyal to you."

"They're good men," the admiral agreed. "You know my philosophy. Take care of your men and they'll take care of you."

"Good to know that some things will never change."

They continued their walk, and the admiral did not protest when they left the boundaries of the camp. He followed Lauriel up some wooden stairs and to the wall's outpost level. She needed to get away from the cameras and whatever other means of surveillance lay in the camp. They stood silently, allowing two men of Rohan and an Elf walk past. The warriors all nodded to her respectfully, the Elf greeting her in the traditional manner, and spared curious glances to her father.

Lauriel returned the greeting, murmuring the elvish words. Her father watched with raised eyebrows and when the guards were a polite distance away, he tilted his head. "How long did it take you to learn the language?"

"For daily conversation? About a year. To be completely fluent? About two."

"Studying languages was never your strong point."

"No," she agreed. "That was always Anthony's thing. But when you are totally and completely immersed into another culture, you tend to learn faster… for survival's sake."

"Honey, why did you bring me up here? You mentioned the Elf Queen earlier."

Lauriel released a deep sigh. "As I've told you, the Lady Galadriel has many powers, including the power of foresight. It was her visions of Anna that sent me to Rohan. She saw many futures, dark futures where evil prevailed if the wrong choices were made."

"Made by who?" her father asked.

"By me," Lauriel stated, looking at her father. Her golden eyes were bright and resolute. "Fate is a strange thing. Even though I am not of this world, it is my decisions that will decide whether Middle Earth lives in freedom or destruction. Sauron wanted me as a weapon and when I refused, sought my death. Now, I realize that he is not the true enemy. It is Earth that will either save or destroy Middle Earth. Dad, I have seen terrible, horrible visions… I've seen the elves of Lothlórien butchered for their immortality and knowledge. I have seen Lord Elrond and his people slaughtered by greedy men. I've seen them kill for "

"'Them?' Who are 'them?' You frighten me, honey, when you speak like that."

"Like what?"

"In this 'us versus them' mindset, except that you and I are not on the same side. You speak as if I'm one of them and you aren't. Lauren, I understand that you have made a life here, but does that mean you've forgotten me? Your mother and Anthony? Your country?"

"No." She felt shame fill her chest. "No, of course not. I did not mean it like that "

"Ten years is a long time to be away from home, let alone your entire world, but just because the door closed didn't mean you were lost. We remembered you and came all this way to bring you back. You are ours, Lauren – our daughter, our sister, our fellow American. Don't forget who you are, because we certainly haven't forgotten you."

"Dad, I could never forget you."

"Then why the change of name? Why stop searching for other survivors and for a way home?

That doesn't sound like the woman I raised," he said quietly. "Legolas told me that you never once gave up, but from what you told me, it sounds like you did."

"As you said, ten years is a long time… At some point, I had to stop living in the past and focus on the present and prepare for the future." She tilted her head so that it pressed against the calloused, aged hand on her shoulder. "But I never forgot who I was. Lauriel is just a name, it's still me on the inside. Dad, I'm still me. I promise."

Kevin Harris looked at the tall, beautiful stranger before him. His daughter looked nothing like this creature, but her voice proved otherwise. Behind her milky complexion, gold eyes, lean body, and pointed ears was the little girl who scraped her knuckles beating up the first grade bully, the little girl who sent terror through him when she fell from a tree and broke a leg, and the little girl who cried in his arms the first time a boy broke her heart… That little girl had changed into a resilient woman and warrior, something every father could only hope for. Now, that woman had transformed once again, this time into an immortal elleth.

"No matter what you look like or what they may call you," he whispered defiantly, "you are my daughter. Lauren Harris is a survivor, and here you stand."

"Favorite daughter?" she weakly joked.

"My absolute favorite," he chuckled, and turned his hand so that it cupped her face instead of her shoulder. Her skin was warm and soft, devoid of any blemish or bumps, just as it had been the day he held her for the first time. The memory of that day made his throat tighten with emotion and Kevin Harris knew he could not fail. He had to bring her back, not only for his own sake, but their family's. "I'll always protect you, Lauren, no matter what. I will keep you safe."

"And Legolas, of course."

He blinked, as if surprised by the mention of his apparent son in law, but then smiled easily. "Of course, Legolas too."

...

* * *

...

As if hearing the lie, Legolas stalked through the bedroom angrily. His hard eyes remained on the ground as the admiral's harsh words replayed in his head again and again. The man had fooled everyone, even a prince who was well accustomed to the lying tongues of politicians and diplomats. Lauriel remained ignorant of her father's intention and he found himself unsure of how to proceed. The thought of keeping the truth from his wife, his other half, sickened him, but the admiral made many valid points. Haldir had told him before and now seeing Lauriel with her own people, Legolas knew it too – she belonged in her own world. How could he keep her from her true home?

A knock sounded, and Legolas called, "Enter."

He did not have to look up from his aggressive pacing to know it was Aragorn, Gimli, and

Gandalf who joined him. The wizard chuckled as the large wooden door shut with a resounding thud. "You look like your father."

The comparison only made Legolas' expression darken further. The prince's reaction caused the wizard to frown and realize the severity of the meeting. "What is it, Legolas? Tell us quickly, for I depart with Pippin for Gondor immediately."

"I find myself unsure of what to do," Legolas stopped by the window and stared out at the city below, as well as the men's encampment. His immortal eyes focused perfectly on the father daughter pair that walked along the tents in the distance. "I fear that I will lose her."

He recounted his conversation with the admiral with detailed, painful precision. As he finished,

Legolas tore his eyes away from the window and found his friends watching him with pitying, but angry, expressions.

Gandalf, already distressed with Merry's actions, tapped his fingers along his staff in agitation.

"Foolish man," the wizard muttered. "He does not understand."

"You must tell her," Aragorn said without hesitation. "Lauriel needs to know the truth."

"It will devastate her. She has just reunited with her father, a man she loves and respects. If I tell her, I ruin their relationship and she does not deserve that… Not when she has just found him again. Lauriel deserves to be happy."

"Aye, she does," Gimli snorted. "And you'll ruin her happiness, alright, if you let this man separate you two."

"Gimli is right," Gandalf nodded. "Her father believes he is protecting and saving his daughter as every father should, but he does not realize that his daughter is no longer his alone. Her very existence is bound to yours. She is not the same woman he knew ten years ago. She has become someone else, a friend to us all, a wife to you, and a fighter in this war. These were all choices made by Lauriel and her alone. The Lady Galadriel has shown us that it will be Lauriel who decides the fate of Middle Earth and she cannot do this alone."

"She needs you," Aragorn murmured, his fingers brushing at the empty spot on his neck.

Arwen's necklace had shattered just hours ago and he missed its weight on his neck. "Do not make the same mistake I did. Do not let her father persuade you to say goodbye."

Legolas' eyes widened, not realizing how similar the admiral's words were to those of Lord

Elrond. He bowed his head gratefully, letting Aragorn's advice sink in. His friends were right and

Legolas shook his head, angry at himself for letting another man cast doubt on his bond with

Lauriel. "I thank you for your council," he said finally. "I was foolish for even considering her leaving alone."

"Yer an elf," Gimli chortled. "Yer bound to make foolish mistakes."

The jab made Legolas smile and he patted the dwarf on the shoulder. "Thank you, my friend.

Now, excuse me, I must find my wife."

...

* * *

...

"Where are they going?" Captain Rochester asked, crossing his arms. The entire camp paused to watch Gandalf and Pippin gallop past them and out the city gates. Lauriel watched them go, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"To Gondor."

"The other kingdom of men?" her father clarified.

"Yes. Gandalf hopes to forge an alliance between Gondor and Rohan. If they have any hope of defeating Sauron, alliances must be made."

"How far is Gondor from here?"

"The capitol is about 350 miles or so away," Lauriel said, shrugging. "But here that is a sizeable distance. Even with Shadowfax carrying them, it will take them at least three days to reach Minas Tirith."

"I can't even imagine." Admiral Harris let out a long breath. "I will never complain about traffic again."

"You've got that right, sir," Captain Rochester muttered before turning away and re entering the HQ tent.

"There's something I've been meaning to show you," her father said. "Come on."

Eager for a distraction from worrying about Gandalf and Merry, Lauriel followed the admiral into the HQ tent. Captain Rochester continued his work on a laptop, keeping to himself but it was obvious he listened to every word. Her father didn't seem worried though and Lauriel found herself curious as he motioned for her to sit in front of another laptop.

"It was about eight years ago that we had our first sighting of people," the admiral began to explain as he opened a storage box and searched within it. "I'm still not sure what kingdom it was, but they were men like us. It was only a small village, but it was proof that you and the other survivors had a chance of living here. So we sent in more cameras until we found a city… Ah, here they are."

He held out large headphones which Lauriel cautiously put over her head. The feeling of the padding over her ears was foreign and she laughed to herself, realizing that the circle shaped material did not cover the tips of her pointed ears. They connected wirelessly to the computer as her fingers pressed a button and she immediately winced, the automatic 'ping' of a successful connection hurting her sensitive ears. Her finger pressed on the decrease volume button quickly.

Her father's mouth moved and she removed the earphones. "What?"

He rolled his eyes. "They're soundproof. I said that this is the collection of footage that led to

Operation Rabbithole. With this footage, we were able to convince President Green that there was civilization in this dimension and we found at least one survivor still alive."

"Me?" Her eyes widened, remembering the night she and Legolas had chased the drone through Lothlórien.

"Yes, you, honey." Her father squeezed her arm. "I've watched the footage at least a hundred times, and I never knew what I was looking at. Now, I'm wondering if I'm looking at Rohan or Gondor or who knows where else."

"Play it." She grinned, eager to see what the cameras had captured over the past decade. She was excited to see more of Middle Earth, but Lauriel knew her father had ulterior motives. There was no doubt that when she debriefed back on Earth, they would ask her about the footage.

They would want to know where it was their cameras went and she would need to prepare how to lie. The more of Middle Earth she could hide, the better. Lauriel slipped the earphones on again and watched as the screen flashed to life.

The video was crystal clear and Lauriel watched as the drone rolled its way through the tall grass. At first, the camera could not see over the greenery and after a few moments, the camera was lifted above. Blue… So much blue sky, free of any smog or aircraft, free of anything except birds.

The camera mechanically shifted angles until it was even and showed what was ahead, not above. There, in the distance, was a village. The small homes with straw roofs were nestled close together, steady flows of smoke escaping many in crude chimneys, and wagons approached and departed on a dirt road.

It was easy to see this was a farming community. Surrounding the village for miles were crops and people attending to them. None of the farmers seemed to notice the drone carefully approach, its lens constantly moving to capture as much as possible. The drone stopped suddenly and made no more progress towards the village, remaining hidden in the wild grass as it observed.

Lauriel's golden eyes hopped from person to person, taking in their dark hair and clothing. Gondor, she concluded after a moment, this is definitely in Gondor.

The footage continued for several more minutes before the drone was quickly retracted. Lauriel watched in amusement as the environment shot by backwards, until without warning, she was suddenly staring at the inside of a Blue Lite laboratory. She blinked, startled at how seamless the passage between worlds was. She hadn't even realized the drone passed through the door! The screen went dark for a second and the next clip played. This time it was an aerial drone which flew towards a vast mountain range. It was a part of Middle Earth Lauriel had never seen before and she gasped at the beauty of the land. The tips of the mountains were covered in snow, despite the bright and sunny day, and some distance below the largest peak of all was a stunning stone city.

The architecture was different than anything she'd seen and Lauriel watched in excitement as the drone made its approach. As it came over the city directly, the drone went up and down streets, its lens adjusting focus until finally, the hundreds of moving figures below came into focus.

Now, Lauriel gasped aloud. Men, women, children and dwarves walked alongside one another.

A busy market street came into view where vendors of both races shouted, selling various wares, and her eyes moved excitedly, trying to absorb as much of the scene as possible. A grin broke out on her face, because Lauriel knew exactly where this was. Dale was only one city she knew of where men and dwarves lived in such proximity. Sometime later, the drone followed a major street that led out of the stone city and onto a well-kept road that led towards the mountain.

Traveling on foot or by wagons were dozens of dwarves. The drone came upon a massive stone entrance to what Lauriel knew was the Lonely Mountain. With Captain Rochester sitting across the table, she knew better than to speak her friend's name aloud, but she wondered how Mac fared these days. He had offered to bring her back to the mountain and start a new life… It was odd to watch footage of that same place. The footage revealed numerous missions, spread all over Middle Earth. Most places she did not recognize, but could only guess at.

Then, Lauriel's mouth fell open slightly as she recognized the forest of Lothlórien come onto the screen. It was as enchanting as always, and the lights of the drone lit up the forest ground. The drone traveled slowly over the terrain, sometimes maneuvering around fallen trees or large plants.

In amazement, she watched as two familiar figures entered the light and the camera shook violently as a desperate Lauriel grabbed it. Her golden eyes shone brightly as they stared anxiously into the lens and the words poured from her lips, "My name is First Lieutenant Lauren Harris, United States Marine Corps, and there's been a terrible accident."

Watching herself made Lauriel's mind spin and her eyes moved to the figure that stood a few feet away from the camera. At the time, Lauriel had kept her back to Legolas, too focused on relaying her message to the drone, but now she had a full view of her husband. He watched with a terrified and bewildered expression, his arms limp at his sides, and blue eyes wider than she'd ever seen. Lauriel sat back in the chair, feeling a chill run down her spine. She'd never seen Legolas, one of the bravest and strongest warriors, look so frightened. His reaction changed dramatically though as the chase through the forest began.

The blond elf's fear vanished and turned into steady determination as the two of them sprinted after the retreating drone. Just as previous clips, the drone passed through the door instantaneously and came to an abrupt stop within the safety of a laboratory. This time however, it was not alone. Lauriel laughed aloud when she watched Haldir's necklace appear miraculously and fall onto the lab floor, sending scientists in a frenzy.

To her disappointment, the clip ended but her mood lifted once more when the city of Lothlórien appeared. She barely blinked as the drone silently sped through the city, completely missed by the hundreds of immortals walking on the tree paths below. Her heart pounded excitedly, recognizing the homes of friends, the entrance to the library, and the training grounds. All this time, they'd been watching and she had never known!

Standing by his daughter's side, Kevin Harris watched in amusement as her eyes lit up and scanned the screen excitedly. His eyes darted to where the captain sat and found that the XO watched the elleth intensely, watching her reactions.

"How is the report coming along, Rochester?" the admiral asked in a warning, but light tone.

The man's eyes immediately fell away from Lauren's face and back to his own screen. "It's going well sir, only another hour or so."

"Good." Kevin fought the urge to smirk. Having Rochester as XO brought many disadvantages, but at least the man knew how to file paperwork properly. He turned his attention back to his daughter, enjoying her reactions immensely, when raised voices outside caught his attention.

"Sir, you do not have authorization to enter–"

"I need to speak with my wife."

"Sir, the admiral has given strict orders that you are not to enter "

"Step out of my way, please. I do not wish to hurt you."

"We will use violence if necessary, sir."

Admiral Harris frowned deeply as he subtly stepped away from his daughter. She sat with her back to the tent entrance and did not see or hear him depart. Captain Rochester however, paused in his work to watch his commander handle the situation.

"What's going on here?" The admiral poked his head out of the tent to find Legolas being held back by one sentry. The other guard held a raised rifle, aiming straight for the elf's chest.

"You have no authority to ban me from seeing Lauriel," Legolas accused. The normally calm elf was now a frightening sight. His muscular body was tense, arms hovering close to the daggers at his belt, and his eyes burned bright blue with danger.

"I've done no such thing," Kevin Harris replied with a patronizing smile. "You are simply not authorized to enter this tent, and neither are any of the others from this world. Don't take it personally, son. It's simply a security measure."

Legolas ignored the man and called out, "Lauriel!"

Annoyance flickered over the admiral's face. "She is busy right now. I'll tell her that you came by when we are finished."

"I am her husband. I demand that you let me pass!" Legolas scoffed as the guard attempted to push him back another few feet. The elf sighed and muttered, "Enough."

Without warning, the prince threw himself forward. He moved incredibly fast, first throwing the nearest guard to the ground and sending the next into a shocked fall away from the tent with a well placed kick. Before the admiral could even react, the immortal passed through the tent entrance and calmly walking towards the oblivious elleth. The admiral quickly glanced at the two men who were unharmed, but furious, and withdrew back into the tent.

Captain Rochester was on his feet, his hand unclipping the pistol at his utility belt. "You better stand back, elf. You are not authorized to be in here "

"What are you doing?" Lauriel asked too loudly, the earphones throwing off her sense of sound.

She frowned at the defensive captain and turned around to find a stern Legolas and cross father. Her hands pulled the earphones away from her head. "Legolas? What's wrong?"

His blue eyes lingered on Rochester for a long moment and then settled back on her. "I need to speak to you, in private."

"Alright." She watched of them warily and stood. "Is everything alright? Has something happened?"

The admiral appeared concerned. "If something has happened, Legolas, then Captain Rochester and I need to know for security purposes. Why don't you just share whatever you have to say here, with all of us here?"

Irritation flashed over the elf prince's face and he spoke rapidly in his native tongue so only

Lauriel would understand, "We must speak, it is urgent."

"You are frightening me, Legolas. Can you not say it here?"

Her husband threw a cautious glance over at her father then scowled, "No. Not here."

The admiral crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Really, Lauren?"

She winced, feeling guilty for purposely excluding him. Switching back to English, she stated, "I will return shortly. Legolas and I need to speak privately."

Reaching out, Lauriel took the blond elf's hand and led them from the tent. Her fingers tightened on his when Legolas let out a long breath of relief. She stared at him, anxiety creeping into her heart. What had caused Legolas to act in such a way? Why did he look as if the world rested on his shoulders? They were only a few feet away from the tent when movement caught both of their attention. Running towards the camp was Aragorn who ignored the many stares he received as he passed the camp boundary.

"Orcs march towards a village!" the Ranger informed them without pause. "Éomer readies his men as we speak to ride out."

"How far?" Lauriel demanded.

"Thirty miles north. It was the elven scouts who saw them." The ranger spoke rapidly as the three began to run towards the hall. "They must be survivors from Helm's Deep, desperate for food and supplies since the battle."

"When will they reach the village?" Legolas asked somberly.

"Even if we leave now, we will not reach them in time. Our hope is to cut them off before they can attack another village "

"Wait!" Lauriel came to a sudden stop, pressing a hand out to hold back her companions. "We can reach them in time!"

"Even with the fine horses of Rohan, we will not be able to ride fast enough "

"No." A wicked smile grew on her face. "Not riding horses. Continue with your preparations; I will meet you by the gate as soon as I can."

"Lauriel–" Legolas began as she pulled away, turning back towards the camp.

She beamed at him, still happy at whatever idea had occurred to her. "Go! I will see you soon enough!"

He did not protest as she ran off. Trusting her, Legolas forced himself to turn away and return to the hall where he gathered his bow and quiver. Aragorn armed himself, as did Gimli, the dwarf laughing gleefully at the opportunity to kill more Orcs. Their next stop was the stables where only a few horses remained, most already taken for the battle. With Gimli behind Legolas on one mount and Aragorn on his own, the three rode out to join the warriors at the gate.

As they passed through, Legolas gawked at his wife who awaited him on the other side. At least, he thought it was his wife. Were it not for the familiar golden eyes that stared through the open slit in the helmet, he might have not recognized her. She wore her people's uniform, including the strange white helmets that he'd first seen them in upon their arrival, and she sat upon one of the contraptions they called 'bikes.'

She gave him a playful wink before her hand shut the slit and a tinted glass cover hid away her face completely. A split second later, her voice magically carried through the air, making them all jump in surprise.

"Our bikes travel faster than any horse." She paused, letting them adjust to her helmet's external speaker. "We'll reach the village before the Orcs."

Éomer nodded, not towards her but a rider on the bike beside her. "We thank you for your aid, sire."

The voice of the admiral crackled into life from his helmet. "It is our pleasure. My men have been itching to get out of camp and explore a bit more."

Legolas watched as the group of six riders pressed several buttons on their machines and by some hidden, perhaps internal command, tore off in unison. The sudden movement made some horses pull back nervously, but the bikes carried their riders silently away into the distance.

"Let's go," Legolas muttered to Gimli before driving his horse forward.

...

* * *

...

"You're looking a little rusty there," her father's voice teased over their communication channel.

Lauriel rolled her eyes and pulled harder on the acceleration. The bike rolled forward even faster and she matched her father's speed. "Give me a break. It's been a few years, Dad."

He and a couple of the others laughed, Zach loudest of all. Her father had only authorized four other riders to accompany them for this mission. As Captain Rochester had loudly protested, it was wise to leave the majority of the men in the camp for security purposes. When the admiral had announced the mission details and asked for volunteers, all had jumped on the opportunity.

Her father had chosen four men, including Zach, for their marksmanship from a moving vehicle.

Unfortunately for Scott, the list did not include him, but the man's frustration had been placated when the admiral quietly requested he keep an eye on Rochester during his absence. The door was expected to open any minute and although Kevin Harris did not like the idea of the captain being left in charge, he refused to let his daughter out of his sight.

Now, they sped through the countryside of Rohan. Unable to help herself, Lauriel screamed in delight and whooped as she wove back and forth, enjoying the feeling of the air tearing against her. Her head was almost dizzy as the scenery literally flew by her, blurry and undistinguishable. She had taken bikes, cars, and everything else for granted before, and now it felt strange to travel so far so fast. Her eyes scanned the horizon, seeing things that her companions never could at such a distance. "Looks like there's about a dozen of them, give or take."

"You can see them?!" the startled voice of a man she did not know immediately responded.

"Weapons?" her father inquired, ignoring the outburst.

"Swords and bows," she answered. "There are a couple of Uruk hai, though."

"What the hell are those?" Zach's Bostonian accent snorted. "Sound like a type of sushi to me."

Lauriel laughed loudly, "Far from it. They're Orcs that have been crossed with men. They're stronger, so take them out first."

"Identification?" Zach followed up.

"Big, ugly, smelly."

"You sure they're not sushi?"

As they sped forward, the terrain turned from wild grass to organized and plowed fields. The bikes' large tires handled the agricultural bumps and valleys well, but Lauriel felt a pang of guilt as they destroyed a wide berth of crops.

Her guilt slid away though as the screams of villagers reached the team. Lauriel winced as the external microphone caught the high pitched yells and blasted them inside her helmet. Once again, she turned down the volume and ordered, "Slow down. They are frightened by us."

It was true. The Orcs were still at least two or three miles away. The screams were directed towards the six of them, and villagers ran about in panic, completely at a loss as to how to handle the situation. They'd never seen such a sight before, and men formed a line of defense, scrounging up pitchforks and old, rusty swords as weapons. They must have looked like aliens to these people.

Lauriel was the first to dismount and she held her hands up in a peaceful manner. "We hail from Edoras, sent by the king to protect your village."

An older man with greying hair stepped forward, a bow shaking in his hands. "Who are you? Speak your name, stranger!"

Slowly, she removed her helmet, and Lauriel relaxed slightly when the man lowered his bow. He stared incredulously at her. "Y You?"

"My name is Lauriel, and "

"We know who you are," the man cut her off, signaling for the others to lower their weapons.

"We sought refuge at Helm's Deep. You and your kin saved our lives. Why have you come here, my lady?"

She pointed down the road that led east. "There is a party of Orcs coming this way. They most likely escaped Fangorn Forest after Helm's Deep and need food."

"Thank the Valar for elf sight," the man said, looking up at the heavens. "When will they be here?"

"Soon. My kin and I will meet them head on, as far away from here as possible, but as a precaution you must send your women and children to the west. Is there somewhere they can go?"

"Yes, there are some farms that way." The man turned and proceeded to give orders. The village jumped into action and Lauriel sighed with relief. Her gaze turned east and with narrowed eyes, she watched the monsters approach.

"Three Uruk hai," she announced to the others before sliding her helmet back on. Its display screen blinked into life and she used the camera's zoom to fixate on the road. "Heat signatures detected 2.1 miles away."

"Targets locked on," Zach declared.

"Targets locked on," Admiral Harris said next. One by one, the others repeated and her father's bike burst forward. "Let's get these sons of bitches."

Firing from a moving vehicle had never been Lauriel's strong point. She was a sniper, trained to fire impossible shots from a stationary point. It had also been over a decade since she'd ridden a bicycle, let alone a military grade motorbike, and she struggled to lift one arm from the handlebar as they came face to face with the enemy. She measured the winds and angles, never taking into account her relative speed to the target.

Lauriel watched in frustration as her companions, including her father, fired effortlessly while they rode, driving with one hand and shooting with the other. She watched as the three Uruk hai immediately collapsed from bullets tearing through their armor. Lauriel lifted away one arm again, reaching for the weapon at her waist, but her bike wobbled dangerously. Swearing violently, she gripped the handlebar with two hands again. All she could in the next few seconds was ride in circles with the others, entrapping the remaining orcs who panicked. They proved easy pickings for the experienced killers that rode with her and before she knew it, it was over.

The whole thing had taken less than two minutes.

Lauriel's bike came to a stop as she stared, incredulous and angry at the outcome. Zach came up alongside her and patted her back comfortingly. "Like your 'Pa said, you're just rusty. It'll come back before you know it. Muscle memory, ya know?"

"I suppose," she muttered and watched as two of the other men dismounted their bikes. "What are they doing?"

They unrolled a dark, heavy bag from a bike and proceeded to carry it over to the largest Uruk hai. While one unzipped the bag, revealing a silver insulation layer, the other sprayed the corpse with thick, white layer of chemicals. They both wore gloves as they lifted the corpse into the bag, quickly zipping the bag up.

"A-Are they icing him?"

"Taking a sample for the scientists. If you ask me, I'd leave these fugly things here where they belong but," Zach shrugged, "orders are orders."

"Your orders included bringing full Uruk hai back?" She meant to be sarcastic, but received a very serious answer.

"Ideally all creatures we find in this world. We're only allowed to take dead ones back though, at least for this mission. The president didn't want us starting any wars just yet."

Yet…

Lauriel turned to her father but he watched his men carry out the procedure, ignoring their conversation over the comms. Her eyes narrowed, wondering how many other samples and orders her father had kept from her knowledge. He'd admitted that he was willing to do anything, absolutely anything to bring her home, even obey orders like this but… What were the consequences?

...

* * *

...

By the time Legolas and the others arrived, life had resumed to normal in the village. Families returned home, shops reopened, and fields were attended to.

As the soldiers of Rohan and the Fellowship trio arrived, it was painfully aware that their delay was great. The only sign of any skirmish taking place was the large fire some distance away from the village. Its dark fumes and putrid smell informed the arriving warriors that the Orcs and Uruk hai were being taken care of.

"Ah, here they are." Admiral Harris gave a friendly wave to them as their tired horses came to a slow. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Fastred, but it's time we were off."

Fastred, the leader of the village, shook the admiral's hand eagerly. "My lord, I cannot thank you enough for what you and your kin have done for us. First your daughter saves our people at Helm's Deep, and now you have saved my village! May the Valar bless you and yours."

Éomer cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the unprecedented situation. Never had the Rohirrim been deemed unnecessary like this. "Any casualities? How fare you, Fastred?"

"My lord Éomer!" The man absolutely beamed as he pointed to the admiral and the rest of the team. "We never even saw the beasts until we piled their bodies for the fire. All are safe and well, thank you. Please pass my sincerest gratitude to your uncle for sending our allies so quickly!"

"Yes, of course," Éomer nodded awkwardly. He turned his attention to the admiral and said,

"Our horses need rest. We will remain here shortly before returning to Edoras."

"Time to grab a snack then, sir?" Zach asked hopefully. The man was tired of being stuck within the city's walls and was rather enjoying the village women's curious stares. Lauriel rolled her eyes at the man.

Admiral Harris chuckled then conceded, "Sure. We'll wait here while the horses rest."

With this declaration, Legolas immediately called out, "Lauriel, perhaps now we may speak?"

Nodding, Lauriel lifted her hands to remove her helmet but froze when their internal radios came to life.

Captain Rochester's voice was full of energy as he announced, "Mobile, this is base. The door has opened half a mile from the city gates. I repeat, the door has opened half a mile from the city gates. Over."

For a moment, no one on the team said anything. Then Lauriel rushed to Legolas and Gimli's horse, her fingers excitedly sliding the glass panel up to reveal her eyes. "The door!" She grinned widely. "It's open."

Gimli let out a startled, choked noise while Legolas immediately dismounted. His hands reached out and pulled Lauriel close. Her helmet prevented her from moving much, but she held him tight, trying to send him as much strength as she could through the embrace.

"Are you certain?" Lauriel whispered. "This is your last chance."

Legolas withdrew and stared at her. "As long as I am by your side, I will never have doubts."

Her father's abrupt order in her helmet made Lauriel jump. "We ride for Edoras, now."

"Come on." Lauriel pulled Legolas along with her. "Sit behind me and hold tight; It is not much different than a horse, just much faster and "

"He'll slow us down, Lauren," her father interrupted. Thought she could not see his face through his helmet, Lauriel was shocked at the harshness of this tone.

"He won't," she snapped back. "Even if he does, I'm not leaving him here. His horse will take too long, and what if the door can't stay open?"

After a long moment of silence, her father nodded and looked away as he mounted his bike.

She stared at him before shaking her head, dismissing his strange behavior. No doubt his anxiety to get back to the door while Rochester was in charge caused him stress.

Legolas pulled back on her hold and murmured, "We must say goodbye to Gimli."

"Oh!" Her face burned with embarrassment and Lauriel quickly removed the helmet, placing it into her bike. Then the pair ran back to the horse were Gimli stared down, his eyes suspiciously glossy.

"Are you crying?" Lauriel gasped, then kissed the dwarf's hand which hung limply by his side.

"Gimli, do not mourn for us. This is an exciting beginning, not the end."

"I'll miss you, lassie," the proud dwarf lord sniffed loudly. "And I suppose your pointy eared princeling too. It has been this dwarf's greatest honor to become your friend."

Legolas reached up, clapping the dwarf on the back. "It has been my honor. Watch over

Aragorn for me."

Gimli merely grunted and waved them away, not one to prolong emotional farewells. Grinning at the dwarf's embarrassment, Legolas led the way back to the bike and watched as Lauriel placed the helmet on her head. Through the speaker she instructed, "The winds can be painful at such high speeds. Keep your head behind me and eyes closed."

They mounted the bike and Lauriel grinned, barely able to contain her excitement and nerves.

"Ready?"

His grip tightened around her torso. "Always."

...

* * *

...

"I'm impressed." Captain Rochester nodded with approving eyes. "Nice work, Ackers."

Scott did not look up from the holographic checklist that hovered before him. His fingers moved quickly across the electronic screen, marking the steps complete. "Thank you, sir. The admiral trained us well."

The captain continued to survey the area, watching as the last of supplies were loaded onto bikes neatly and efficiently. Setting up tent had taken much longer than taking it apart. The men moved quickly, having rehearsed this countless times in their preparation for this mission. Personal belongings were bagged immediately, hardware disconnected and properly stowed, weapons securely fastened, tents folded and packed… It all took less than an hour.

"And now we wait," the captain said, more to himself than anyone else. Adjusting the rifle over his shoulder, the man moved until he stood face to face with his current second in command.

"Did you get what you need?"

The hologram vanished with a flash, leaving Scott to stare at his superior with a tight expression. His hands fell to the small storage pouch clipped into his utility belt. "Yes, sir," He all but spat the words out. "Respectfully, I have to protest against your orders. I I can't do that… Not to them." Scott swallowed hard, never having questioned a superior before. It simply wasn't done. Then again, he'd been lucky to always have honorable commanders who would have never asked him to do what Rochester had.

"Tread carefully LCDR Atkins. You're a good man and an even better SEAL. It'd be a shame to see a decorated war hero lose everything in a court martial."

"You are the one who could be court martialed for this," Scott bit out, keeping his voice low enough so that the others could not hear them. They stood a short distance away from where the men were finishing loading and attaching all supplies to the bikes. "Understand this sir, once Admiral Harris gets back and finds out what you're planning he will "

Captain Rochester chuckled, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you? It's your beloved Admiral who gave the order, not me."

"W-what?" Scott's eyes widened. "No way. There's no way he'd "

"I have to hand it to the old dog – he's got balls. Then again, the man is desperate to fix his family." Rochester sighed, "I'm surprised you're not more eager to help him when you're so close to them. Weren't you best friends with his son, even engaged to his daughter? Just so you know, Miller received the same orders and he has readily accepted them. The way I see it Ackers, you and Miller have every reason to follow this order and make everything right again. "

When Scott said nothing, Rochester patted the younger man on the shoulder. "I thought so."

Turning away, he shouted to the rest of the company, "Move out! Take positions at the door!"

With excited whistles and cheers, the men pushed their bikes forward and out the city gates. The people of Edoras stood, watching as the travels from another realm took their leave. As the last of the men cleared the city gates, King Théoden and Éowyn strode forward, closely shadowed by Aragorn, Haldir, and the Marchwarden's brothers. Most of the city and elves followed, all keen to see the doorway to another realm and the mysterious home of their allies.

A hand grasped at Aragorn's arm, causing the ranger to stop in place. He turned, finding a concerned Haldir staring off to the side. "What is it?"

"Something is amiss," Haldir spoke softly, eyes focused and analytical. "I have watched this man carefully and has proven to be nothing but brave and strong. What ails him so?"

Aragorn followed the elf's gaze to find Scott still standing in the clearing of the former camp. He was staring at the ground, forehead furrowed and expression pained. His right hand continued to clip and unclip a small pouch at his waist, almost obsessively. Aragorn stepped out of the procession, Haldir following him without hesitation, and the two approached slowly.

"Lauriel will be here soon," Aragorn spoke cautiously "Shouldn't you be at the door to welcome her back?"

The sound of the Ranger's voice made Scott jump, his hands immediately falling away from his belt.

Haldir frowned, and in a demanding tone asked, "What is wrong?"

"Wrong?" Scott straightened and adjusted the chin strap of his helmet. "Nothing. I was just checking that we didn't leave anything behind. All is clear. Let's go."

Quickly, too quickly, Scott jumped onto his bike and pressed the acceleration pedal. The tires spun wildly, kicking up dirt and grass before gaining traction and speeding away.

...

* * *

...

The door was magnificent. Lauriel could not feel it like she felt the earth itself, for there was no magic from the giant chasm of crackling light, but she felt it all the same. Energy radiated from the door, sending a constant wave of warmth and vitality through everyone who stood near. As her bike skidded to a stop, Lauriel stared at the door and the sight within. Encased within its bright borders was a large room. She could see a concrete floor, well lit and clear of anything, creating enough space for their group's entrance. On the far side of the room, she could make out the forms of people moving, hidden mostly by shadow.

"It is difficult to see them," Legolas said, standing. "Do you think your mother is one of them?"

"Probably." Lauriel removed the helmet and clipped it to her bike. She reached out, taking hold of Legolas' hand and whispered, "Come. Let us say our goodbyes."

They fell into step behind her father, who was already shaking hands down the line. He stood with Theoden the longest, exchanging friendly and final banter with the king. Captain Rochester remained back, standing with the rest of the men who watched silently. Lauriel's eyes burned as she hugged Éowyn, knowing it was the first of many farewells. When at last her father moved on from the king, Lauriel faced Théoden and bowed her head deeply. "It has been an honor knowing you, King Théoden. I am sorry that we must take our leave, but I have no doubt that you will lead your people to victory in this war."

"I did not believe Sauron could be defeated before," Théoden murmured. "But you, my dear child, have given me hope. More importantly, you have given my people hope. Lauriel, daughter of both man and elf, may you find happiness."

They shook hands and Lauriel stepped forward, her throat tightening sharply as Aragorn awaited. The ranger smiled sadly and said, "I will miss you, my lady."

"And I you, my lord." Lauriel grimaced as she wrapped her arms tightly her friend. "Tell Lord

Elrond and his family that I will treasure my time with them."

"I will."

"Would you promise me something?" she whispered.

Aragorn tensed, but instantly relaxed. He withdrew and stared at her with intensity as he said,

"Anything."

"If you and Arwen have any daughters, promise me you'll name at least one after me?"

The ranger stared at her for a long moment before his tired face broke out into amusement.

Aragorn grinned and he gently pushed her forward, "Aye, I can do that."

"What shall I tell my beloved Tiriel when I return?" Rúmil asked with a teasing, but sad, smile.

"She will be upset to learn of your departure."

"Not as upset when she learns you nearly died in battle because of a silly wager."

The elf blanched. "Fair point. Good thing you won't be there to tell her."

"Ah, but you forget little brother," Orophin leaned in, "I will be."

"How cruel," Rúmil scoffed. "See, Lauriel, you cannot leave me with my beasts of brothers."

She laughed as she kissed the two of them on the cheek. "You two take care of each other. I will miss you both."

"Orophin, shall we make one last wager?" Rúmil asked, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"On what exactly?"

"Who will Lauriel miss the most? You or me?"

Orophin sighed and refused to respond to such a question. Lauriel laughed again and stepped forward, but her humor instantly died away when she found herself staring at Haldir. As always, he watched her with cool eyes and a blank face, expertly hiding his emotions. He stood proudly, his wounds healing with miraculous speed thanks to the combination of modern technology and immortal blood.

"You look well." She reached out, gently pressing her fingers against his tunic. The muscles beneath were hard and solid. "Does it hurt?"

"Like a bad bruise." He did not wince at her probing, but Lauriel pulled her hand back sharply.

They stared at one another, icy eyes meeting warm, golden ones. His widened slightly in surprise as tears finally spilled from her dark, thick eyelashes. At last, Haldir's façade fell away and the elf grabbed her, bringing her into a fierce embrace. His face pressed against her neck, pushing against her desperately. Lauriel blinked against her blurry vision, trying to clear her eyes of the salty tears.

"There are so many things to say…"

"You do not need to say them," he whispered, his hot breath falling onto her neck. "I understand.

I have always understood you."

"Even the frightened, exhausted mortal woman who fell into your forest?"

His lips tickled her neck as he smirked. "Even her."

Lauriel placed her hands on each side of his head, forcing the elf to look up at her. His own face was sticky with tears and flushed with emotion. "Thank you Haldir, for everything. I will never forget you." She hesitated, then placed a kiss on his lips. "Stay safe."

"Always."

Wiping her ears with her sleeves, Lauriel sucked in a deep breath and gathered her emotions. She could hear Legolas still speaking with Aragorn and hovered, waiting for him to join her once more. It was exhausting, feeling her heart so heavy and light at the same time. She never could have imagined how difficult it would be to part from her friends Anna stood, clutching a sobbing Robert to her chest. Lauriel winced, realizing how simple minded she was. She was in no position to complain, especially when her friend faced an even harsher situation. Lauriel approached warily, noting how close both Jim and Holdred stood to Anna. They flanked her, both looking like they wanted to intervene, but neither dared.

No doubt Anna would lash out if they tried. She looked frightening. Her body was tense, expression severe, and she bounced the upset child with the expert care of a mother. Anna's shoulders relaxed slightly when she caught sight of Lauriel.

"There you are!" the redhead said in exasperation. "I was looking all over for you when Jim told me you'd been sent out on a mission. How's the village? Did you get there in time?"

Lauriel felt her mood lift, grateful to be having a normal conversation with an old friend. "All is well. We took the bikes and intercepted the host before they reached the village."

"Thank goodness," Anna breathed out. "Holdred and I knew that village. We stopped there once to trade some seeds for harvest."

"So." Lauriel licked her lips awkwardly. "What have you decided?"

"We're returning to Earth," Anna said without a moment's hesitation. "All of us."

Lauriel did not miss her meaning and her eyes flew to the tall farmer who watched them. His arms were folded across his chest and he carried a large bag, no doubt filled with whatever mementos he wanted for his new life in an unknown world. Their eyes met and Holdred gave the elleth a confident nod. She nodded back at him, "I respect your decision. It is no easy thing to give up your life here and enter a new realm. I am sorry if I misjudged you, Holdred."

"We may have our differences." Anna winced as Robert's wails continued. "And we may not have figured out what is to become of our relationships, but we have all agreed that a life on Earth will be safer and better for Robert. We're doing this for him."

"Lauriel! Anna!" Scott's voice cut over the child's screaming. "I need you now; It's time to brief you."

"Here we go," Anna muttered before she held out Robert. "Can one of you hold him while "

"I've got him," Jim jumped forward before Holdred even had the chance to blink. Carefully, Jim took Robert into his arms and began to bounce the child. "What's the matter, little man?"

Holdred's muscular arms clenched, but he said nothing. The situation was already too tense to cause more trouble, and the father knew better to frighten his child more. So instead, Holdred swallowed his pride and waited.

Together, Anna and Lauriel walked over to where Scott waited with the admiral. "If this a brief about crossing the door, shouldn't we have Legolas and Holdred join us?" Anna asked, glancing over to where the elf prince was now speaking quietly to Haldir.

"It's basic info," Scott bit out, "and Lauren can relay it once he's finished."

Lauriel frowned, not liking his tone. "We should wait "

"Move out!" Admiral Harris shouted, startling the crowd. The men wasted no time and began to disappear into the door, their bodies and bikes disintegrating for a second before reappearing on the other side. They moved rapidly – two or three passing through at the same time – taking advantage of the wide berth.

"So what's the briefing then?" Anna asked, distracted as she watched the dimension travel.

Lauriel turned to her look at her father. "Also, where are our belongings? You said someone would have Legolas and my things ready for us to pick up."

Her father reached out, resting his hand on her shoulder in a placating manner. "Relax, honey.

Scott already packed it onto one of the bikes while we were gone. Isn't that right?"

Scott nodded, keeping his eyes downcast. Before Lauriel could press them more on the subject,

Captain Rochester joined them. "Shall I conduct the brief, sir?"

"Yes, it's time." Admiral Harris instructed.

The captain clasped his hands behind his back and began to encircle their group, speaking in a calm and bored voice. "The transfer from this dimension to the next will be instantaneous. You will feel no pain but you must not slow down as you pass through the door." He walked behind Lauriel and the admiral before continuing, "Slowing your momentum can cause physical damage during the transfer."

Admiral Harris hand shifted on Lauriel's shoulder and she began to turn her neck to see— Her neck stung as a needle was pressed into it.

"Dad!" She jumped away, arms coming up defensively, but they fell as she stumbled. Her limbs felt limp and Lauriel moaned as she collapsed onto the grass below. Her vision began to blur dangerously then came into focus as she beseeched her senses to fight whatever had been injected. "N No…"

She watched as Anna fell limp into Scott's arms, her friend's face unreadable as he turned, sprinted into the door, and vanished.

"LAURIEL!"

Her body twitched at the sound of Legolas' voice, but Lauriel could do nothing else as a man stood over her. His face was blurred, but as his thick arms picked her up, the familiar scent of her father filled her nose. The scent quickly turned from comforting to vile when she heard him shout, "Stay back! There's no need for anyone to get hurt."

He shifted slightly, trying to get a better grasp on her limp body and Lauriel's vision cleared for a few seconds. It was just long enough to see the horrible truth that lay before her. Jim stood with Robert in one arm and a pistol held out in his other – its barrel was pointed right at Holdred's head. Holdred was reaching out, a terrified and furious look on his face, as he was torn from his family. To Jim's side was Captain Rochester who held his rifle up, his aim switching back and forth between Legolas and the others who had rushed forward. They all stared; her friends stared in horror at Lauriel, held captive by her own father.

"L Leg…" She tried to speak, but her mouth felt dry and useless.

The arrow pulled back in Legolas' bow trembled as the elf struggled to hold back. He ignored the rifle in Rochester's hands, but instead pointed his perfect aim at Admiral Harris' skull.

"Let her go!" the elf prince demanded.

"She is your daughter," Aragorn pleaded. "This not what she wanted."

"There are times in life when a father knows best," Kevin Harris told them somberly, turning away and walking towards the door. Lauriel's vision began to darken as she heard Legolas scream her name once again followed by a gunshot and screams.

Lauriel's vision turned to darkness and there was nothing but the feeling of the door pulling her in.


	37. Consquences

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings and I write this story as an avid fan with no profit or gain._

_mindil_: I'm going to respond to your PM's after posting this chapter. It's late here though so I may not finish my response until tomorrow. If you read this before then, just know that I haven't ignored them. In fact, I absolutely loved reading your thoughts and ideas! Thanks for the feedback!

_jshaw0624_: Ahh, don't be mad. You've been one of my oldest and active readers so your demand to update soon really stuck. I worked hard to make time for writing because I know how terrible it is to be left in suspense… Thanks for your support and making me type faster!

_Pompeii1224_: Lauriel is not going to only freak out, she's going to be super pissed off. Beware her wrath.

_Tibblets_: Hahaha yesssss. I loved how serious and thought-provoking your review began and then suddenly 'Pappa Harris is a dickweed'. I couldn't stop laughing. This chapter will give you the answers you seek. Hehe, dickweed… Still makes me laugh

_Frostfire613_: My response above to jshaw0624 also applies to you. I felt guilty reading 'I probably won't be seeing an update for about a month or two'… IN YOUR FACE. Took me less than a month! Work has slowed down a bit, thankfully. I know you hate cliffhangers so I'll just say this up front: I've already started Chapter 38.

_Lona Beth Undorina, z fire, sweets1111, Guest, and aliceforgryffindor_: Sorry but what kind of fanfiction writer would I be if I didn't have a super big cliffhanger to torture you with? Hehe, please forgive me.

_Bad Ass Female Fighter:_ Yeah, hopefully the admiral's betrayal was a surprise. I wanted to introduce him as a loving and caring father, one that readers would trust, but then be hurt when he took his father role too far… Let me know what you think of Yessenia after this chapter.

_ChibiFelicia:_ Thanks for the review! I think you'll like this chapter too because it has a lot of mixed emotions and plot development. In regards to what you said about Lauriel's name… I wanted to bring back her identity crisis that she struggled with in the first part of the story because of the sudden collision of her two worlds. Suddenly the people who know Lauren are meeting the people who know Lauriel are meeting one another and she's torn in two directions, but trying to bring them together. I think you'll find the last line of this chapter particularly meaningful. I look forward to your thoughts!

_Feline Predator_: I AM SO SORRY AHHHHHHHHH SO SORRRRYYY AOIJAOFIDDFJGOIJAOIJDSOIFHAOIGJEFHAGOIFHGOEAN ;OKJCXVOIDSHFOGAF… Please come out of the corner and rejoice, the wait is over. I know that sometimes it takes me a while to write another chapter, but I promise that I will NOT abandon this story. We are nearing the conclusion and I will, no matter life throws at me damn it, change the status of this story to "Complete". Bahahaha your moment of silence made my day. No, scratch that, it made my week. Now, dry those tears and start reading this ridiculously long chapter.

_Lacrea Moonlight: _ Cute dog in your profile picture. Thank you for reading and leaving a review! … Can I have your dog?

_Amanda_: I'm sensing mixed feelings from your review… And I am super happy about it. The last chapter was supposed to be chaotic and rile you up- that's how Lauriel is feeling too. Two very different worlds are colliding and she's caught in the middle of it. It's a difficult and stressful situation to try and handle so yes, her relationship with Legolas was strained/awkward in the last chapter. It's what makes her father's betrayal even worse. I know you might be frustrated to have the story shift to "our" world, but it's something that makes this story unique and I think you'll be excited by the end of this chapter.

_Drumy:_ Yes, I accidentally sent Merry riding off to Gondor instead of Pippin. Thanks for catching that mistake! I have gone back and fixed it.

_Ikite:_ Here is the end of your misery. I am so sorry for your pain… But not really because everyone secretly likes a good cliffhanger. Muhahahaha

_Quihi:_ Finally, thank you! You know, a lot of readers have been critiquing and sometimes complaining (which is fine with me because I love when people get passionate) about the way I handle Earth and Middle-Earth meeting. You are one of the few who has given me positive feedback about it! It's a lot harder than you would think to write about…

_xEruaphadrielx:_ So, uh, how many grey hairs did you get?

**A/N:** It was quite the challenge to write this chapter. After creating Lauriel and developing her as a complex character in Middle-Earth, it was fascinating to describe her responses to our world… And a future version at that. I know a lot of you dislike the idea of mixing worlds and you're here to read about Middle-Earth, but just trust me. This is, above all, a Lord of the Rings fanfiction! I think you'll be very happy to keep reading. Also, thank you to everyone who pointed out my mix up between Pippin and Merry. I've gone back and fixed my mistake!

...

* * *

...

** Chapter 37 **

_Beep_.

…

_Beep_.

…

_Beep_.

Lauriel turned her neck, feeling her head roll over something soft and large.

_Beep_.

She was vaguely aware of her arms laying alongside her body, and tried to move them.

_Beep_.

Her fingers curled inward, grasping at the soft material beneath them.

_Beep_.

The beeps of a machine stirred Lauriel enough that she opened her eyes. She shut them immediately, blinded by the searing white light that enveloped her. Moaning, Lauriel tried again, this time opening them slowly. Her vision was, thankfully, now clear, and began to adjust to the lighting.

She found herself staring up at a glass ceiling, transparent and revealing a cement ceiling high above it. The light came from bulbs at the edges of the glass, illuminating the cell with an artificial brightness that she hadn't seen in over a decade. It hurt to look at them.

_Beep_.

Lauriel rolled her head again, glancing at the machine by her cot. While she had not seen this particular model or brand before, there was no mistaking the standard medical equipment. Connected to her via wireless transmitters, the machine sat on the metal rolling platform, and its holographic display revealed her heart rate, blood pressure, and an ever-changing image of brain activity. The only other recognizable thing on the platform was the IV bag, filled with clear but suspicious liquid.

_Beep_.

"W-Where…" Her throat felt rough and she coughed, sending her body into an uncomfortable convulsion. "Where am I?"

Knowing her body was indeed capable of moving again, Lauriel struggled to sit up, leaning against a cold metal headboard. She found herself on a small bed, placed in the center of a glass box. Her heartbeat picked up speed when Lauriel realized she was not alone. To her right and left were identical glass cages, all filled with the other dimension-travelers. Most were awake, either busying themselves with a laptop, napping, or working out. A few looked in her direction, but when they did, they quickly looked away.

"Anna!" Lauriel fell from the bed and crawled to the right wall of her box. On the other side of the glass were Anna and Robert, who lay still together in a bed. "Anna! Can you hear me?!" Her fist pounded against the glass, but the wall held steady.

"Major Lauren Harris." A cool, feminine voice filled the room from an invisible speaker. "Welcome back to Earth. My name is Dr. Claire Ryder and I have been assigned to assist you in your recovery."

"Anna!" Lauriel screamed again, frightened by Anna's lack of response. "Where the hell are we?"

"Please calm down, Major Harris," the voice soothed. "There is no need to be frightened. You are in Blue Lite's quarantine facility. You and the other travelers from the dimension known as Middle-Earth will remain in isolation for a 24 hour time period. Once we cleanse you of any remaining bacteria and confirm there are no health risks, you will be released."

"Why isn't she answering?! Anna!"

"Major Anna Miller will be able to hear you once she wakes. Currently, she and the child are still feeling the effects of the tranquilizer. Rest assured, they are both healthy and well."

"Oh, Anna." Lauriel pressed her palms helplessly against the glass. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!" She shuddered, taking her first look at what lay beyond the row of glass cells.

A large, impressive medical lab was a short distance away. Dozens of people, some wearing military uniforms, others medical coats, and a few in full hazmat gear, roamed the lab. Most were fixated on various screens and displays, analyzing what they saw excitedly. Those in the military garb paid no heed to the medical screens, and watched either footage of the cells or the cells directly. Unfortunately, the majority of eyes were fixated on hers. She was an exotic animal in a cage, put on full display of her captors.

Lauriel stood on shaky legs. "What have you_ done_? Where is my father?"

"Admiral Harris is three cells to your left," the woman, still not visible, answered calmly. "Please, calm down. Your body is still feeling the effects of the drugs. Your dosage should have incapacitated you for another few hours, but with your new physical body it seems you respond differently. You must allow your body time to adjust-"

"Enough!" Lauriel yelled. "Leave me alone!"

Thankfully, the voice said nothing. Lauriel turned slowly, lifting her eyes to the cells on her left. As the doctor claimed, her father was located just three away from her. He stood by the glass wall, watching her worriedly. "Lauren!" His voice was muffled by the glass and distance, but her ears heard him just fine. "Lauren, are you alright?"

She stared at the man who had raised her, given her everything and so much more than any father could give a daughter, a man she had trusted with her life.

A man who betrayed her.

Ice crept into her heart and Lauriel turned her back to the man, ignoring his presence entirely. Instead, she returned slowly to her bed, taking shaky steps until she sat on its edge. Lauriel rubbed her temples, her fingers brushed against the stickers that held the transmitters. Angrily, she ripped them off and threw them onto the ground.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…_

The machine protested loudly, sounding alarms at the lack of brain activity. One look at the observing crowd in the lab informed Lauriel that no one would be entering the room to shut the noise off. Quarantine meant total isolation, after all.

"Enough," she muttered, and reached out to the machine. With one hand, she lifted the heavy metal machine and threw it across the room. The glass cracked in a spiderweb pattern, and the machine fell silent as crashed to the ground.

Her shoulders fell and Lauriel laid back down, curling into a ball. She closed her eyes to cast out the cell, to run away from the dozens of strangers who watched her like a caged animal, to forget the father and friends who betrayed her.

…

* * *

…

A day passed. It was the longest day of Lauriel's life, every second dragging as the reality of the situation continued to absorb into her mind. She did not speak to anyone except Anna, but even their conversations were kept to a minimum. Neither of them had anything to say – not when every word was recorded and so many eyes watched them. Aside from the small privacy wall that erected from the ground for use of a toilet, there was no hiding.

When they did speak, it was mostly for Robert's sake. The child was petrified, barely moving or responding, even as Anna cradled him and sang soft lullabies. After hours of the boy weeping, he'd finally fallen into a fitful sleep. When men and women in hazmat suits delivered food via an airlock compartment, Robert refused to eat.

Any hope Lauriel still held for the compassion of Blue Lite was destroyed when they gave no comfort to the child. No toys, blankets, or news was offered. When Anna had awoken, she screamed at the sight of her unconscious son and begged for any information about Holdred. It was only when Robert finally awoke that the redhead calmed down.

With so many people watching and no one to speak to, Lauriel used the laptop as a distraction. It seemed each cell had been provided one, to help pass the time. Undoubtedly, every click was monitored, so she avoided any personal sites and chose to review the news. It was hard to read and see what she had missed all these years. Terrorist attacks, another economic crisis, a hurricane that had decimated the Florida coast, a severe ongoing drought in the Midwest, a bloody civil war in China-

She cast the laptop to the side. Lauriel's hand pressed to her chest as she struggled to calm her breathing. Her fingers grasped at her shirt and she fell off the bed.

"Lauriel!" Anna shouted, waving her hands desperately. "Someone help!"

Her mind spun with the excess of thoughts, and her lungs heaved. She felt like an elephant sat on her chest, its weight threatening to crush her body at any moment. Lauriel struggled to look up. Anna sat by their shared glass wall, fists banging as she screamed for help. Robert screamed bloody murder from where he sat on the bed. Lauriel was vaguely aware of her father shouting for her. It was all too much. Too many noises, too many emotions, too many thoughts, too many horrible things on the laptop's screen… Lauriel curled into a ball, both hands clutching at her chest in desperation.

"Calm down, Major Harris," the cool voice of Dr. Ryder directed. "Our sensors indicate you are having some sort of panic attack. You must calm down."

_Breathe_. Lauriel closed her eyes and concentrated. _Just_ _breathe_. Slowly, her senses relaxed, and Lauriel was able to breathe again. It took her a few moments, but soon she was able to inhale and exhale deeply. Still, she held her hands to her chest. While the weight had lifted mostly, some part of it remained. Her chest and core felt heavy, almost muted.

"T-The tranquilizer." Lauriel was able to sit up with some effort. Her eyes narrowed accusatorily at the medical staff that watched her anxiously. "How l-long will it stay in our system?"

For the first time, Lauriel saw Dr. Claire Ryder as she spoke into a microphone attached to a desk. The older woman was slender, her hair dyed a dark blonde with whispers of grey evident at the roots. While the personnel around her moved about in a panic and frenzy, she did not. She sat with perfect posture, her arms folded calmly on the desk. From behind her sharp glasses the doctor examined Lauriel like a cat watching a mouse.

Her expression was cool, revealing nothing as she answered, "Your last urine sample did not detect any traces of the sedative, and your current body scan does not show any of its chemical presence. Do you still feel sedated, Major Harris? We are here to ensure your medical well-being and…"

Lauriel's face tightened as the woman continued her empty assurances. They were even keeping tabs on her waste. What sort of sensors did this cell contain? They were scanning her body now? Were they scanning everyone or just her? There was nowhere to hide while they waited for the 24 hours to pass. Lauriel would have to be more careful. She could not show them any sign of weakness or vulnerability. Slowly, she lowered her hands from her chest and assumed a more confident stance. Her back pressed against the bed frame as she readjusted, sitting so that she faced Anna and not the medical team. Looking at the smug doctor would only feed her temper.

"… so we ask for your honesty, Major. The more you tell us, the more we can help you."

"I am fine," Lauriel said evenly, almost in a bored manner. "I was overwhelmed by the news I read. It will take some time to readjust."

A pause. "Of course. Please let us know if you are in pain."

"I will, thank you," Lauriel said flatly. She looked up to Anna and nodded, assuring the redhead she would be fine. They exchanged a long, meaningful look before Anna turned around to calm her crying child.

And so the next several hours passed in silence. A meal was delivered and its contents suggested it was dinnertime. It was difficult to tell otherwise. There were no obvious clocks or dates displayed, not even on the laptop, and Lauriel did not risk looking for a clock in the lab area. Something about that woman, Dr. Ryder, made her nervous.

Robert refused to eat more than a few mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Being thrown into a new world was proving too overwhelming for the child, and he said nothing, instead laying on the bed and falling asleep once more. Anna gave Lauriel a tired and empty smile before joining her son under the covers.

Without being able to watch them and gain comfort, Lauriel ignored the set of eyes that burned into her back. She did not need to turn and look to know that her father had been watching her all day. She refused to look at the other cells too, knowing Jim, Scott, and Captain Rochester were amongst them. They were all traitors.

Sighing, Lauriel got into her own bed and used the covers to cover her face. It felt like a childish thing to do, but the blankets felt like a shield against the leering eyes that analyzed her every move. Under the blankets, Lauriel finally let her face relax, and she struggled to keep from crying. Crying would not solve anything, and it would only worsen things here. So she mourned in silence.

She lost track of time, her mind in a land far away with a prince that she might never see again.

Without warning, a loud alarm boomed through the lab and lights flashed orange and red in warning. Instantly, Lauriel was standing, body tensed and alert. An automated voice declared through all speakers, "Warning: Air lock release commencing in five…"

"What's happening?" Anna shouted, carrying Robert in concern.

"…four…"

Lauriel spun around, watching as the other men in the cells all got up and gathered their belongings. They seemed excited and happy at the alarm. Her adrenaline calmed somewhat.

"…three…"

"I think our quarantine is up," Lauriel said, as she came as close as she could to Anna's cell. "Get ready."

"…two… one."

The doors to the cells opened in unison, releasing their prisoners into the lab. The men walked gratefully forward, moving automatically towards the awaiting medics. Surely, they'd been trained on this procedure before. Lauriel and Anna, however, warily stepped out of their glass cages and met outside.

"Don't leave us," Anna whispered, his voice trembling. "I don't trust anyone."

"Anna!" a familiar voice shouted in their direction. Both turned to see Jim sprinting towards them, his face torn up with emotion.

"Especially him." The redhead beside Lauriel shifted so that she was behind the elleth. "I can't… I can't even look at him."

"I understand." Lauriel's voice was cold and harsh as she noticed her father also running towards them. "Come."

Grabbing onto Anna's shoulder, she steered them into the crowd of men and observed the lab more closely. Stations had been created to process each of the mission returnees. Blood samples were drawn, temperatures taken, questions asked, and notes written.

"Anna." Jim's voice was too close now. Lauriel pushed the woman forward and spun, her eyes glowing dangerously. Jim nearly crashed into her, but managed to stop a few inches short. His eyes followed his wife, pain clouding them.

"_You_!" Lauriel hissed, her fist colliding with his chest. It was not enough to draw attention from the men who continued to file past them, but Jim winced all the same. "You have no right to even look at her. Do not speak her name, not until she decides whether or not she will tolerate you, you pathetic excuse for a human being."

"I didn't know," Jim said hoarsely. "I was just following orders. I thought we were just going to bring Holdred and Legolas separately, not leave them behind! Your dad said he wanted to give them a scare, to make sure they knew their place before crossing over. Lauren, you have to believe me-"

"That is not my name," she snapped. "Leave us alone."

"I was following orders!"

She ignored him as Admiral Harris appeared behind Jim. The older man placed an empathetic hand on Jim's shoulder as he agreed, "He did nothing wrong, Lauren. They were my orders and-"

"That is not my fucking name," Lauriel hissed. "I am not Lauren Harris anymore."

The admiral frowned. "I know it's difficult to process, but you said so yourself, you're still the same person underneath-"

"No." Lauriel shook her head and her golden eyes burned. "You misunderstood me. I am not the little girl you knew, nor am I the woman who left this realm ten years ago. I am so much more than her now. If you had been a true father, you would have gotten to know this new Lauriel. You have lost that chance. You are a stranger, and you will find _no daughter_ within me."

Fighting the urge to throw more than just punches, Lauriel gritted her teeth and moved away to follow Anna. Jim hesitated, then began to follow. The hand on his shoulder held him firmly in place, and the admiral stared at the ground. "Leave them be. They need time to understand."

"They need to know what happened," Jim murmured. "Especially Anna. She needs to know-"

"Know what?" a new voice demanded.

"Scott." Jim was obviously relieved to see the other man. His eyes darted nervously at the admiral as he said, "After you crossed through the door-"

"That is enough," Kevin Harris' fingers squeezed Jim's shoulder, effectively forcing the younger man into an intimidated silence. "Not here. We will speak later, after we've taken them home."

…

* * *

…

"Are we nearly finished?"

The medic peered at her sheepishly as he removed yet another needle from her arm. He was probably about her age, at least in count of years. In appearance, though, she looked a decade younger, but that did nothing to ease his nerves with her. "I-" He flushed. "I'm sorry, ma'am. They've requested a few more tests for you-"

"What kind of tests?"

His flush darkened and he turned away to finish packaging her blood. "Uh… I'm n-not really sure, ma'am. They just told me to take you to the cardio lab."

Lauriel frowned and glanced to where Anna and Robert sat. Their medics had finished taking samples and now the two waited anxiously for her.

The men who had been screened before them had already been released and sent to the next step of processing out for liberty. They were eager to return home to their families after such an adventure, and the apparent success of bringing back their mission targets deserved such a reward. However, things weren't so simple for Anna and Robert, who didn't have a home to return to. She refused to leave their side.

"Was that your last sample?" she asked.

The medic nodded mutely, avoiding her eyes.

"Then we are finished here." Lauriel hopped off the examination table, rubbing her already sore arms. She didn't think the needles and probes would leave bruises, but the pain told her otherwise. One glance at the exhausted Anna, though, forced her to ignore the pain. "Come, Robert." She reached down and picked up the nervous child. "It is time to leave."

He said nothing, but pressed his warm face into her neck, trying to hide from this strange world and people. Anna rose, shouldering the one bag that Jim had successfully packed from Middle-Earth. Lauriel glanced at the leather bag with a pang of jealousy. Her father had not been so kind. None of Lauriel's belongings had been packed – yet another lie. It must have been part of his plan, then, to force her to depend on his help since she had nothing but the clothes on her back – and hell, these clothes didn't even fit. The jeans were too tight and small, ending awkwardly above her ankles. The shirt was too short, revealing her stomach, while the sleeves were too large.

These were her clothes from over a decade ago. They were meant for the shorter, thicker woman who had left this world, not the tall and lean elleth who wore them now. At least she had her own clothes, though; poor Robert still wore his tunic. Anna's clothes still fit her, but she looked strange and uncomfortable in them.

"Ma'am," the medic protested, "You haven't been cleared to leave yet–"

"Have I not completed the same tests as everyone else?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we are finished here," Lauriel repeated, pushing past the harried medic. Anna followed closely behind. Her commanding voice had caught the attention of the rest of the lab, and an awkward silence ensued. However, Dr. Ryder stepped forward, her heels clicking against the tiles below. She adjusted her glasses and smiled. "What seems to be the problem, Major Harris?"

"There is no problem, doctor," Lauriel said and smiled back. "We have finished our medical screening and wish to return to our families like everyone else. Almost eleven years have passed since we've seen them. I think it is time we are reunited, do you not agree?"

"Well," Dr. Ryder eyed the onlookers cautiously and her smile tightened. "Please try and understand, Major Harris, that given your… _condition, _we have an interest in collecting as much data as we can about you. You could be the key to the next scientific breakthrough, and-"

"She's not one of your science projects," Anna snapped, stepping forward. "You have no right to keep her here against her will."

Dr. Ryder flushed at the jab, and again, her eyes scanned the rest of the room. She was trapped, with too many witnesses to win this battle, and the woman knew it. Her fingers clenched the clipboard in her hands, but her voice was smooth and amiable. "Ah, of course not. If you are finished, you may go. I believe your debrief is in the west conference room."

"Thank you." Lauriel pressed her free hand into Anna's back and together the trio exited the still quiet lab room.

"Bitch," Anna muttered as the doors shut behind them and they walked through the hallways of Blue Lite. Lauriel grunted in agreement.

Over a decade had passed, but the two knew the general way to the conference room. The facilities were the same, but clearly there had been updates, such as fresh paint, better furniture, and newer office technology. They passed the various labs and Lauriel frowned, not recognizing anyone. She and Anna had guarded these rooms before and had known the scientists well, but none of the men and women in white lab coats looked familiar.

"Mama." Robert's voice was quiet. He moved his head so that it rested on Lauriel's shoulder, but faced Anna who walked alongside them. "Where is Papa?"

Lauriel felt her throat constrict and she could not bear to look at the other woman. After a long pause, she heard Anna say in a shaky voice, "I'm not sure, sweetie. We'll find him soon though, alright?"

"M-kay," the boy mumbled, before tucking his face back into the safety of Lauriel's neck. She could feel his unsteady breath and tears against her skin. How could a child recover from something like this? It had taken her years as a grown woman to process and accept being thrown into another world. Now, this little boy would face the same challenges.

They passed dozens of people in the hall. Most halted midstep and stared openly, not even trying to hide their fascination in Lauriel. She ignored them, though, already accustomed to such treatment. It was like her first day in Lothlórien all over again, except in reverse. Now, it was her own people who gaped and pointed. Ah, fate certainly had a sense of humor…

And she did not appreciate this joke one bit.

When they arrived to the conference room, both Lauriel and Anna froze. Seated at a large table was Admiral Harris, Jim, Scott, and a pair of strangers. The man and woman were dressed sharply in business attire and both stood up at their arrival.

"Ah, here they are!" The woman walked around the table and held out her hand. Her voice was full of excitement. "Michelle Gats. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

Anna and Lauriel shook her hand and waited. The woman continued speaking enthusiastically. "I'm here on behalf of the president. His schedule kept him from welcoming you back personally, but please know that he is _extremely_ pleased with the mission, despite the tragedy."

"Tragedy?" Anna frowned but the pair ignored her.

"Ricky Lopez." The man also approached and shook their hands. "I'm the chief of operations for Operation Rabbit Hole. I'm here to debrief you. Please sit. I'm sure you're eager to get home and to your real lives again. I know I would be too if I had to live in an archaic place like that dimension."

They said nothing, purposely keeping their faces neutral at his words as they took their seats. Lauriel ignored the admiral who sat to her left and turned her body towards Anna. Her friend gratefully took the still-quiet boy back into her lap. Robert hiccupped slightly, his wide eyes taking in the new room. When they found Jim sitting across the table, the boy's little arms reached out. He reached for the familiar man and Jim winced, looking away ashamedly.

"No, Robert." Anna tried to hide the pain in her voice. "Not right now."

Thankfully, the boy didn't make a fuss and hid his face in his mother's shirt. Michelle sat down while Ricky remained standing. He walked around the table and placed thick envelopes before Anna and Lauriel. "I know that you already debriefed while in the other dimension, so I'll keep this quick. Inside you will find your updated documents and information.

"Major Miller, you will need to take new photographs for your identifications in three months when they expire. Your husband will be able to explain the state of your finances and affairs. Thankfully, he has done an excellent job of maintaining them while you were… ah, while you were away. Now, as you can understand, I had less than twenty-four hours to prepare for your son's arrival. We had no idea he would be joining us. As such, I was forced to guess his birthdate and make up certain details for his birth certificate. There is a list of immunizations he will need eventually for school. The shots he received today will keep him healthy in the meantime."

Ricky turned his attention to Lauriel. "Now, Major Harris, you are in quite an unusual situation. Your identifications were updated using photographs taken from your message to the rover, and we have adjusted your birthdate to well, suit your appearance. There are new debit and credit cards for your use, still connected to your original bank accounts. During your absence, your father maintained your affairs and accounts, but he insisted you have full autonomy upon your return so all authority has been transferred to you. Ah, let's see, what else? We have supplied you both with activated cell phones. Unfortunately, they are not the same numbers you had before but we thought this best for a fresh start. Any questions?"

"My belongings?" Lauriel asked. "Where is my car?"

"With your mother," the admiral replied. "She has them."

She did not look at him. Instead, she kept her eyes on Ricky and asked, "Is there anything else, sir?"

The man frowned, confused at such behavior between the father and daughter. Lauriel frowned back, wondering if the man had any idea of what had happened on the other side of the door. Surely they all knew what her father and the others had done? Twenty four hours would have been plenty of time to review the footage from the mission.

"As you two already know, this mission and everything that has occurred remains at a top secret classification. However, your immediate family members have been granted authorization to know about the door's technology. President Green knows personally how difficult this has been for them and he thought they deserved the truth. Beyond your spouses and parents, no one is to know. We will leave it up to you and your families to explain your situations. Take the next three months to get settled and acclimated. You will remain on active duty for the time being, but you will need to decide whether or not you will remain in the service."

"That's it?" Anna did not hide her suspicion. "We get to start our lives just like that?"

Michelle chuckled, "This rescue mission has been carefully planned and prepared for. Our psychologists recommended that you be returned to your families as soon as possible. They believe your recovery will be more successful within a familiar environment. After some time, we will contact you again for follow up information. Major Harris, you are in particular will be of vital use in the future."

"We discussed this already," Admiral Harris said in a warning tone. "My daughter is not going to become a science project."

"Of course not!" Michelle gasped. "Like any other citizen rescued from hostile lands, our priority is her health and safety. We are Americans, after all. We just hope that Major Harris will be willing to cooperate in future medical studies. But like I said, that will all come later. Right now, let's get you back to your families."

"Speaking of family," Anna said, staring at the admiral with cold eyes, "Where is Holdred?"

"Holdred?" Ricky also looked at the admiral, but in confusion. "Isn't that the biological father of this child? Your report stated he chose to remain in the other dimension, did it not?"

"What?!" Anna and Lauriel both demanded simultaneously.

Jim stood up abruptly. "Anna, not here."

She ignored him and stared at the admiral. "Where _is_ he?"

"Not in front of Robert," Jim pleaded. "Please, trust me, I can explain everything when we get home-"

"Trust you? Seriously, _trust_ you?" The redhead grabbed the envelope with her documents and carried her son out of the room. "Fuck off, Jim."

Lauriel quickly took hold of her own envelope and ran after the furious woman. She vaguely could hear the admiral apologizing and something about them having 'difficulty adjusting.'

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly when she caught up.

"The airport," Anna answered, gripping Robert tightly. "We need to get away from these people. I need to get Robert to my parents; they're the only people I can trust right now besides you. Then I'll come back and find out what happened to Holdred."

"Alright." Lauriel thought quickly. "I'll find my mom and then come back with you."

"We'll need to call a cab to pick us up."

Lauriel reached into her envelope and withdrew the cell phone. She stared at the technology, perplexed. It looked nothing like the phone she had previously owned. "Sure, once I figure out how to work this thing."

"Everything has changed," Anna murmured as they marched out a door and found themselves in the outside parking lot. It was night, and the tall parking lights illuminated the pavement well. Rows and rows of cars greeted them, along with a few men walking in their direction. The two stared, both momentarily lost in the sight of the strange, outside world.

Lauriel's eyes recognized one of the men walking. "B! Big B!"

The large man turned, surprised to see them. He waited as they quickly jogged over. He was dressed in casual slacks and a button up shirt, car keys jingling in one hand and a gym bag in the other. "What are you two doing out here? Aren't you both supposed be with Jim and-"

"We need to get to the airport," Lauriel interrupted him. "Please."

They must have looked frightened and desperate. Big B looked behind them, as if waiting for the others to show up, but then he looked at their expressions again and sighed. "Come on. I'll give you a ride."

His car was not far, and Anna placed Robert in the back. She calmed the tired boy with soothing words and told him to wait before shutting the door.

"Sorry," Big B said sheepishly. "I don't have any kids, so no car seat, but-"

"We need to go, but before we do," Anna said, reaching out and grabbing the man's arm, "_please_, please tell me what happened. Where is Holdred? What the hell happened?"

"W-What?" Big B's eyes widened and he gaped at them. "Wait. You don't know? They didn't tell you?"

"No one has told us anything," Lauriel breathed out, her eyes constantly scanning the building. She half expected guards to come out running to bring them back in. "Look, we don't want to scare Robert so just answer us this right now – where is Holdred?"

"He's…" Big B looked down. "He's dead. I'm sorry, Captain Rochester shot him during the struggle."

Anna fell backwards and Lauriel quickly caught the shocked woman. Her arms held her friend as she began to sob quietly. Lauriel's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

"They debriefed us," Big B said softly. "They just told us what happened."

"And what exactly did they claim happened?" Lauriel probed.

"They said the natives attacked once we were sent through. Intelligence seems to think it was their plan from the start. They waited until most of our forces left then made their move. Seemed like they wanted to keep you both in Middle-Earth and force the others to leave. Captain Rochester held them back while Scott, Jim, and the admiral got you three out. He didn't make it."

"The tragedy…" Lauriel said, remembering Michelle's words earlier. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"Yeah," Big B sighed, leaning against the car. "I'm sorry, I don't want to be blunt-"

"Just tell us," Anna whispered, standing upright again.

"Holdred attacked Captain Rochester," Big B rubbed his neck awkwardly, avoiding their eyes. "So the captain shot him. Poor guy never had a chance after that, though. Rochester got taken down by an arrow to the throat before he could make it to the door."

"Legolas," Lauriel said his name breathlessly.

"Yeah, I thought so too. They played the footage to show what happened, but the shooter was off screen. Look, I'm really sorry. I know you two thought they loved you-"

"It's all a lie," Anna snapped, breaking off his sentence. "All of it."

"W-What?"

"Get in the car. We'll explain on the way," Anna took a deep breath. "We just need to get as far away from this place as we can, right now. Lauriel, do you know your mom's address?"

To her horror, Lauriel realized that she did not. Quickly, she withdrew the papers inside the envelope and found her mother's information listed. "Yes."

"Then," the redhead took both their cell phones and threw them as far as she could. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"Anna…" Lauriel reached for her friend, but the woman shrugged away. "Are you alright?"

"Of course not." The woman shook her head. "I just found out Jim and my own government betrayed me, murdered my son's father, and now they expect me to just resume my old life like nothing ever happened. So no, I'm not alright, but I'm going to pretend like I am, and so are the two of you. Robert is already terrified as it is; the last thing he needs is to find out father was killed."

"Murdered…" Big B breathed, looking ready to run away. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

Anna and Lauriel were already getting into the car. Lauriel opened the door violently, burning with the desire to destroy everything and everything, "Just get in the car and drive."

…

* * *

…

"Bastards."

"I know."

"How could they do that to you?"

"I know."

"I mean, seriously? To their own family? Shit! You're the admiral's daughter! What kind of man does that to his own daughter?"

"I know."

"Jim isn't any better. I mean, yeah, it sucks to find out that your wife is married again and has a kid, but that doesn't give him the right to tear their family apart!"

"I know."

Big B stopped his pacing and thrust an accusatory finger at her. "Is that all you can say? How can you just sit there? How can you be so damn calm?"

Lauriel tapped her fingers on the coffee lid. "What other choice do I have? Sure, I could sit here and fume and let them ruin my life, but that would be letting them win. I do not lose, _ever_. I'm a fighter, and so is Anna. We're going to fight this."

They both looked across the airport gate and at the restroom. Anna and Robert exited it and walked towards them. Robert looked awkward and nervous in his new clothing. He stayed close to his mother, keeping his eyes to the ground, and his free hand pulled at his T-shirt's collar.

"To anyone else, he looks like a tired little boy." Big B heaved a sigh and sat down next to Lauriel. "Poor kid. He's never going to have a normal life here."

"Thanks for doing this." Lauriel patted the man's shoulder. "You really didn't have to."

He smirked. "What else would I be doing? If I hadn't seen you two, I would have gone home to my empty apartment, popped open a beer or two, and played video games for a week, having no idea I just helped kidnap the Americans I thought I was helping. Ignorance is bliss, but it's not for me.

"I've been friends with Jim for a while now, and knowing him, he's going to follow Anna and beg for forgiveness. I'm not the one he backstabbed, but I still feel betrayed. Going home with her and making sure he doesn't bother them is the least I can do. I'm just sorry that I can't come help you too."

Lauriel shook her head. "You've never met my mother. She'll keep me safe."

"Hey," Big B's expression softened, "You feeling okay?"

She realized that her hand was pressed against her chest. "Oh," her hand fell away. "My chest feels a little strange, but worry not."

"Alright… There he is! My man!" Big B reached out and ruffled Robert's hair as the boy came close. "You look handsome in those clothes."

The boy said nothing and immediately crawled into Anna's lap when she sat down. Anna gave Big B an apologetic smile, but it was an empty smile. The skin under her eyes was puffy and raw from crying, and she appeared ready to lose her composure at any given moment. Still, she held herself together, and began to point out things to Robert, whispering names and explaining. For now, she and Robert were stuck in this world, and she would do her best to help her son adjust.

Lauriel stood up and finished her drink. The sugary creation was so strange on her tongue – she had nearly forgotten what a caramel mocha tasted like. She used to love them, but now, the artificial taste was just too much. "Well, my plane should be boarding soon. Call me when you land and when you get home, alright? You wrote down my mother's phone number, right?"

"We have it," Big B confirmed quietly.

They didn't hug or make a big scene. All three of the adults knew that this was not a final goodbye. This was not the end, but just the beginning. "Robert." Lauriel knelt and kissed the boy on the cheek. "You take care of your mother. Do you hear me?"

The boy did not react.

"Do you hear me?" Lauriel's tone took an authoritative tone.

Now, Robert looked at her and nodded bashfully. She grinned at him and stood once more. "Stay safe, all of you."

Anna waved weakly and Big B nodded grimly. Reluctantly, Lauriel turned away and threw her cup away in a passing trash can. As she walked down the airport's terminal, she checked to make sure her ear tips were covered. It felt strange to have nothing but an envelope so she stopped at one of the small shops and purchased a random assortment of items.

It felt so… so… _alien_ to walk along the small aisles, picking up things she never thought she'd see again, things she had taken for granted. They were so ordinary here, but they did not even exist in Middle-Earth. Lauriel paused in the medicine aisle and stared at the small, travel-sized boxes of pills and liquids. There were fever reducers, pain alleviators, bandages, sleep aids, cough drops, numbing gel…

There was an entire row of shelves full of medicine that could not only help, but save the lives of people in Middle-Earth. This world held knowledge that could have helped her friends and family there. A path of peace, of cooperation had been possible…

Her eyes narrowed as she turned away and got in line to pay for her items.

Now, that path was lost.

…

* * *

…

Lauriel stared at the blue and white house. The lawn was well-kept, but empty of any frivolous flowers or decorations. It was simply a large grass lawn with a stone path leading to the simple, wooden front door that now beckoned her.

The sound of the taxi's engine faded as it disappeared around the corner and left Lauriel alone on the street. It was a quiet night, and except for the street lights, the neighborhood was dark. With only a few hours until dawn, everyone slept. The only house with windows filled with light was the blue and white one before her.

She stepped forward, her heart thudding wildly under her heavy chest. Her feet made little noise on the stone, but more than they should have. Lauriel didn't care, though, and walked until she stood in front the door. Nervously, she knocked and waited.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and a woman stood in the door frame. She was tall and thin, her black hair touched by the first signs of grey. She clutched the door tightly. "L-Lauren?" Her voice was so familiar, so unchanged.

"Mom!"

Her mother caught her easily, her warm arms wrapping around her torso. "Oh Lauren. It's you, it's really you."

After many tears, the two finally managed to make it to the living room. Mother and daughter sat together on a couch and held hands, staring at one another. Her mother had aged, but not as poorly as her father had. Still, Lauriel could see the toll of stress and time in her mother's face. She could feel the years of heartache in her anxious grasp.

"You look…" Her mother chuckled, at a loss for words.

"It's a long story."

"Whenever you're ready."

Lauriel smiled. "Thank you." Her smile faltered, though, when she asked, "W-Where is he?"

Her mother closed her eyes, looking much older than she actually was. "He's upstairs, behind the first door on your left. I'll make some hot chocolate. Do you still like marshmallows?"

"Could I have tea instead?" Lauriel grimaced slightly, remembering how strange the caramel mocha had tasted to her. "Just plain tea. No sugar."

"Sure." Her mother nodded and walked away.

For the first time, Lauriel examined her surroundings. The house was a mix of old and new. The couch was new; she had never seen it before. But the bookshelf was old. It had been in her parents' living room from before her birth, and she smiled at it. The photographs on its shelves drew her closer, and she muffled a sob. The sight of her family, relatives, and friends was too much.

How many times had she dreamed about these people? How many times had she recalled memories over and over again because she was terrified of forgetting what they looked like? Yet here they were, captured in perfect detail. Her fingers reached and brushed against the glass cover of a photograph of her and Anthony, arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, as they stood at the top of a mountain after a full day's hike.

She looked at the staircase and her fingers fell away from the photo. Slowly, she walked to the stairs and climbed up to the second level. She hesitated, but passed through the open doorway to the left. The lights were already on, illuminating the bedroom brightly. It was decorated nicely, and most of the items were recognizable. The posters on the wall had belonged to Anthony as a teenager, the case against the wall was filled with his trophies and medals, and the shelves were filled with his car magazines and models.

Her feet brought her to the edge of the bed, and she collapsed into the armchair placed there. Lauriel stared at the man who lay silent and still in the bed, covered by a sheet, attached to a humming machine. His jaw was covered by the beginnings of a beard, and his eyes remained shut peacefully. She brushed her hand against his cheek, waiting for any sign or movement, but none came. Dismayed, Lauriel leaned back and studied her brother. He was a handsome man in his thirties and she smiled sadly… She really did look like him now.

She heard her mother walk up the stairs and enter the room not long after.

"He looks so peaceful."

Her mom offered her the mug of tea and sat on the edge of the bed. Affectionately, she placed on hand on Lauriel's knee and the other on Anthony's leg. Finally, her mother had both of her children again. "He has his good days and some bad ones."

"I-Is he in pain?"

"The doctors don't think so. Still, the body wasn't meant to lay in one place. We have to keep fighting off infections and seizures occasionally."

They sat together, both watching Anthony and lost in thought. Eventually, her mother squeezed her knee and whispered, "Something is wrong, isn't it? I could tell when your father called. Honey, what happened?"

Lauriel took a sip of her tea and looked at her mother, eyes filling with tears. "It's a long story and not a happy one."

"Anthony and I have all the time in the world." Her mother leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

…

* * *

…

People walked hurriedly by, too engrossed in their phones, holographic messages, friends, and family to notice her watching. In their arms were bags, brightly colored with iconic brand names. They were dressed sharply with high collars, dramatically flared sleeves, crisp pants, or dresses cut in boxlike patterns. Fashion had changed over the last decade and Lauriel struggled to comprehend it.

She struggled to comprehend many things.

The shopping center was crowded, but that was to be expected for a Saturday. With the fair, warm weather, even more people had been drawn to the outdoor shopping center though. None of them paused or cared to appreciate the world around them. None of them looked up at the sky, embracing the heat of the sun or watch the miraculous planes pass overhead. None of them seemed to appreciate or notice the stunning and wistful architecture of the shopping center –obviously recently built or remodeled.

There were pieces of art in the forms of statue, paintings, and murals set throughout, paired with a splendid array of plants and flowers. So much effort had been put into this shopping center, a center for the community, but no one seemed to even notice it. They were far too distracted by the holographic advertisements and commercials, large and obviously meant to be the center of attention.

Lauriel frowned at a commercial for cosmetic surgery, showcasing a young woman twirling in a bikini, showing off her new set of breasts. She snorted, turning away, and stared at a statue of a man and woman reaching for one another instead. The man was handsome, despite the pained expression carved onto his face, and his eyes seemed to glow bright blue–

Lauriel blinked and the color vanished. She was left to stare at the empty, cold marble eyes of a statue man. He was not Legolas. No, Legolas did not exist in this world. The harsh reality hit Lauriel with renewed vigor, and she bent over on the bench, clutching at her hurting chest. The pain was not emotional, it was physical and grew with each day. The past few days had brought so much pain that Lauriel knew something was terribly wrong. Lovesickness did not feel like this…

"Are you okay?"

Lauriel saw a pair of leather shoes shift uncertainly on the ground before her. Sitting straight up again, she found a young man standing there, looking awkwardly at her. He was in late twenties and like others, wore a brightly colored purple shirt with a high, dramatic collar.

When she revealed her face to him, a red blush spread over his features and he took a step back. "Sorry, you looked like you were in pain-"

"I'm well." She gave him a small smile. "Thank you for asking. A stranger's kindness is always much appreciated."

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He stared at her for another moment, then hastily strode away. Lauriel watched him go and sighed heavily. She wore plain clothes, ones that actually fit now thanks to recent shopping with her mother, and hid her ears under a baseball cap. The fake glasses had been her mother's idea, and their thick frames drew less attention to her bright golden eyes. Still, people noticed Lauriel. Like the man who now fled from her bench, she unnerved them. They had no way of guessing that she was a magical being that had no place in this realm, but they knew something was different.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, honey, but the line was long, and– Lauriel? What's the matter?"

Turning, Lauriel found her mother frowning at her, holding a few new shopping bags. As any good mother, she recognized at once that something was distressing her daughter. Immediately, the older woman took a seat, simply saying, "Tell me."

Reaching out, Lauriel cupped her mother's cheek with a hand. "Te amo, mamá." (I love you, mom)

"And I love you, mija. (daughter)" Her mother gently moved Lauriel's hand to her lap. "Are you still feeling ill? I told you, we can come back another time when you're feeling better."

"Mamá, I do not think I will be getting better."

Silence fell over the pair, but the noisy shopping center continued without pause, oblivious to the monumental statement.

Yessenia Sánchez was a strong woman, stronger than anyone could have possible imagined. She had been born into a hardworking immigrant family, joined the military as soon as legally possible, established herself as a successful officer, married a SEAL who spent more time deployed than at home, and raised two warriors as children. She was a powerful mother and wife, part of a formidable family that had successfully survived a world war.

What their family had not survived, however, was the past ten years. First, Lauren had vanished without a trace. For months, Yessenia received nothing but lies from her grieving husband. Kevin had always kept secrets from her – it was the price the wife of an admiral paid – but he had never dared keep secrets regarding their children. That was how their marriage had survived the impossible – before all else, Kevin and Yessenia had been partners and parents. Family came first.

But that had changed when Lauren had disappeared. They had told her that there had been an accident of sorts, but no one, not even Kevin, would tell her if Lauren was dead or alive. Kevin had come up with excuses, so many terrible and horrible excuses. The worst, though, had been the promises to get her back. Back from where? From who? So their daughter had still been alive?

Nothing. Her husband had told her nothing.

Anthony, too, had been unable to find anything regarding the mysterious accident. He had spoken to various contacts and had gone behind his father's back, but still had found nothing. Together, Anthony and Yessenia had pleaded with Kevin Harris to tell them what had happened.

It had taken an unimaginable strength to leave behind the life that she had worked so hard to build. With a dishonest husband, a missing daughter, and a son who was constantly deployed on dangerous missions, Yessenia had packed one night and had left to go her sister's home. Enough had been enough.

It had taken the admiral two whole days to realize his wife was gone. He had spent more days in Washington DC and at Blue Lite than at home, a man obsessed with ensuring the success of Operation Rabbit Hole. When he finally had come home, he discovered his wife gone and his son refusing to speak to him. Days of unanswered phone calls and slammed doors had turned into weeks, which became months, which eventually turned into years.

Then, Admiral Kevin Harris had been forced to retire due to years of service. Without a wife, a daughter, or son at home, the man had nothing left but Operation Rabbit Hole. Thankfully, Green had won the election and ensured Kevin had still been in charge of the operation, his military title replaced by a civilian one. There had been no one better suited for the job – no one more driven and desperate to see its success than the retired and lonely admiral.

To Yessenia, though, it had appeared that the man was just as obsessed and secretive in retirement than he had been in active duty. Not even the breaking of his marriage and family had seemed to wake up the man. He had called and written to her constantly, making vague and ambiguous promises that he was going to find Lauren. He had promised Yessenia that he would fix everything.

Any hope Yessenia still had in her lost husband shattered the day Anthony's torn up body was flown back to the States. She remembered that day clearly. It was a day that would haunt her for the rest of her life. Yessenia had walked into the hospital room, taken one look at her broken son, then marched up to Kevin and slammed her fist into his face.

She had been strong in those days, holding onto her son's hand as he survived multiple surgeries. She'd been strong during the long and cruel court battle to keep the life-support machine on, despite Anthony and Kevin's wishes to let him pass peacefully. She had been strong when they finally brought her son into her new home. Her strongest moment, though, had been when she filed the divorce papers.

Yessenia Sánchez, formally Yessenia Harris, now sat in the middle of a loud and crowded shopping center, looking at the daughter once lost to her. She saw fear, pain, and dark knowledge in those strange golden eyes. But she saw the courage and power in them too. Her eyes moved over the strange but familiar face of the elleth, taking in the smooth skin, dainty nose, high cheekbones, and full lips.

This did not look like the daughter she had grieved for so many years – this was another person altogether. Yet it was still her. No matter how Lauren had changed into this new creature, this Lauriel, Yessenia only saw her daughter, who needed her mother, sitting before her.

So, Yessenia did her best to be strong as her world was once again destroyed when Lauriel said, "Mamá, I am fading."

…

* * *

…

The drill had gone well, and the men had completed the task with ten seconds to spare. They stood at attention, waiting for the admiral's feedback.

He stood with his arms crossed, a determined but impressed expression on his face as he scanned their faces. He was pleased with their performance, very pleased. Then again, he expected nothing less from the team he had handpicked. Each one of these men were formidable warriors, having remarkable service records. Even though they'd come back from a week of leave, they were as sharp as ever.

One whole week.

The admiral's lips pulled back into a hard line. One week without any word from Lauren or Yessenia. He knew that his daughter was furious and hurt; he'd known it would be the price to pay for his actions, but he'd thought that Yessenia would have at least said _something_ to him. After all, he had finally fulfilled his promise. He'd gotten their daughter back.

The beginning of his ruined life had begun because of his mistake: he had failed to protect Lauren. Instead of keeping her safe, he'd chosen to grab onto Green instead and watched his own flesh and blood be swallowed up into the abyss. Her disappearance into the door marked the beginning of a downward spiral that had quickly spun out of control.

Yessenia had blamed him for losing Lauren. She had thought their daughter was dead, and there had been no way of telling her the truth. No one, not even him, could talk about the door.

Anthony had thrown himself into his work to avoid the grief and speaking to his father. He volunteered for more missions than ever before. Kevin hadn't stopped him, not when he had been doing the exact same thing. The responsibility to fix his mistake fell on Kevin alone and that had meant making Operation Rabbit Hole a reality, not just an idea.

He regretted hurting Yessenia when she had so desperately needed him at home, but there'd been the long-term benefits to consider. As long as he could get Lauren back, the pain and sacrifices were worth it.

Everything had changed when Anthony's mission had gone wrong, and his son was fated to live as nothing more than an empty shell. That had been when Kevin truly lost his wife. With nothing left to lose, Operation Rabbit Hole had become his sole purpose in life. Everything, absolutely everything, had depended on the success of this mission. His only chance in redemption lay in bringing their daughter back to Yessenia.

And against all odds, he'd done it. So why did Yessenia refuse to see him? Why did she continue to push him away? Did she not understand that they could be a family again? It was not the life they planned, certainly not with Anthony's condition, or Lauren's new appearance, but they could at last be reunited… It was the one thing that had kept him moving forward for a decade, and now, he clung to it desperately.

Realizing he still had not spoken, Admiral Harris cleared his throat. "Well done. That was your best time yet. After lunch, report to the range for firearms training. Dismissed."

He watched his men disperse, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude and appreciation for them. They had risked their lives for this operation, and in a sense, had risked everything for him personally. This had been his operation, his redemption, and they had helped him succeed.

Scott cautiously approached the brooding admiral. "So, have you heard anything?"

"No," Kevin answered sternly, "Nothing. When I called Yessenia and asked if I could visit, she hung up the phone."

When the younger officer said nothing, Kevin frowned. "You've got something to say, Scott?"

Scott eyed the admiral warily. He had refrained from speaking his mind this past week, mostly because he'd needed the time to process what the hell had happened those last few minutes in Middle-Earth. It all had happened so fast and he still struggled to understand its implications.

However, his shame and guilt were undeniable. He still did not fully comprehend what had happened or why, but he knew that it'd been wrong. Jim had told him everything. The truth horrified him, and worst of all was the sense of betrayal by the admiral, a man he'd grown to admire and care for. He had been wrong to trust Kevin Harris' orders and motives, and as a result, he had betrayed _her_, the person he truly cared about above all others.

"I…" Scott stood straighter, knowing this was not a time to show weakness. "I think we need to apologize."

"Excuse me?"

"You told her that we were bringing them all back. You lied to Lauriel and you lied to me. If I had known, I would have never–"

"Her name is Lauren." Kevin stepped forward angrily. "And do not question my reasons. I was protecting her!"

"How is kidnapping her from her husband 'protecting' her?" Scott felt his own temper rise. He glanced around, but they were alone now. Still, he lowered his voice and said urgently, "That was not our decision to make. It was hers and she was willing to come with Legolas. Why didn't you just let them all come back?"

"He doesn't belong here." Kevin shook his head, now feeling more tired than angry. "Listen, son, even if we'd brought him back, what do you think would've happened? You saw the way they reacted to Lauren. If she wasn't my daughter, they would have kept her here for study. I couldn't have stopped them from making Legolas their next science experiment, he's not a citizen or under my protection. Holdred too, probably, even if he wasn't an elf. They weren't going to let people from another dimension just waltz into our world. The only reason they left Robert alone was because he was a child, at least for the time being."

"She wouldn't have left him," Scott said in realization. "If they tried to keep Legolas here, she would've stayed with him or fought back."

"I understand what it is to be in love… I'll bear the burden of separating Lauren and him, but it is a small price to pay if it means having her home and safe. She already fought in one war, she has no place in another."

Scott did not miss the strain in the man's voice. Now that he took a closer look, he could see the dark bags under Kevin's eyes, the heavy shoulders, and marks of stress on his face. It was obvious that he was not the only one feeling guilty from what had happened. Still…

The door to the training room opened with a hydraulic hiss. Michelle Gats strode in, her heels clicking loudly against the hard floor, and she greeted them with her usual smile. Both men knew that appearances were deceiving, especially with this woman.

"Ma'am." Scott still nodded his head respectfully and moved to leave the room. He stopped though when she held up a hand.

"I'm here to speak to you both," she announced. "I just got off the phone with the president and he has given the order to proceed with phase two."

"Already?" Scott couldn't hide his shock.

"The men just returned from leave, I recommend waiting until they train some more–" Kevin began to say, not comfortable with the news.

"Normally, I think the President would agree with you, but after the results from the samples you gathered came through he is…" Michelle's smile widened and her eyes flashed, "…_eager_ to proceed."

Scott rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Results?"

"You really ought to pay more attention to the scientific side of this operation, LCDR Acker. The lab has finished analyzing the last of the samples. We are pleased to find that this other dimension has enormous potential for resource collection. We found traces of rhenium and palladium in the samples. Can you believe it? Not to mention the sheer size of unused land there – the botanists are ecstatic at the health of their soil, and the biological samples are already giving us breakthroughs regarding other species–"

Michelle broke off, as if thinking it wiser not to mention these results to this particular audience. She stood a little straighter. "The president wants phase two executed immediately. Prepare your team."

"Yes, ma'am," Admiral Harris' tone was cold.

"As soon as you have an estimated time frame, please let me know so I can inform him." She turned crisply and exited, the door hissing shut behind her.

"What the hell did all that mean?" Scott muttered. "So what if their soil is healthy? Why are we rushing phase two?"

Kevin Harris wearily ran a calloused hand through his short hair. "It means that the time for peace is almost over."

He passed along the order to ready the men for their second mission to Scott who nodded silently and left, a dark shadowing crossing his face. Left alone at last, Kevin Harris finally released his shoulders and rubbed his temples. He did not like the implications behind Michelle's words, especially about biological samples. No doubt they had studied Lauren's samples endlessly. With her immortality and enhanced physical traits, she was a desirable specimen. He could only hope that the corpses of the Uruk-Hai would keep the scientists' interests satisfied.

In need of a break, Kevin retrieved his car keys from the locker room and went to his parked car outside. With the strict security regulations, no personal technology was permitted within the buildings. So, he kept his phone in the car and checked it for messages.

At his touch, the screen lit up and projected its hologram. A blinking light indicated a missed call, and his heart thudded wildly when he saw Yessenia's name flashing. Finally! He called back and waited until the hologram indicated a connection.

"Yessenia," he breathed out heavily in relief. "How are you? How is Lauren? I'm sorry I missed your call, but–"

"You cruel, idiotic, lying piece of _shit_!"

Kevin Harris had been called worse, in more languages than he cared to count, but never had he heard such a harsh tone from Yessenia. He stiffened. "W-What?"

"Just when I thought you couldn't do anything worse than kill our children, you do _this_!" she spat, every word dripping with hatred and fury. "First, you lose our daughter. Then you send our son into a suicide mission. Wasn't it enough for you? Why did you have to kill her **again**?!"

"I…" He felt terror clench his heart. "I don't… understand."

"She's dying, Kevin."

"No…"

"She isn't a part of this world anymore. Her body needs magic, and this world has none. Her soul is connected to Legolas, and you cut that bond the instant you pulled her through the door. She's _dying_, Kevin," Yessenia repeated. "Our daughter is going to die, and it's your fucking fault."

"Impossible–"

"She _told_ you. You knew they were bound and you still betrayed her," Yessenia's voice cracked, her rage turning into sorrow. "You were so blinded by your obsession to bring her back that you failed to realize the costs of your actions."

"But…" Kevin Harris was at a loss of words. "You needed her. Our family needed her."

"What I need," Yessenia whispered, "is a husband who loves and supports his family, not controls them. She was happy there, Kevin. I don't care if I never had seen her again. Just to know she was alive and happy would have been enough. And now, it's too late."

"Yessenia–"

"Goodbye, Kevin."

The hologram dimmed as the connection ended. Kevin Harris leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry, scream, shout, laugh, and explode. It was utterly ironic that his quest for redemption had only accomplished the opposite. His baby girl was dying, and he had no one to blame but himself. Worse, the world where her body and soul could live in, faced a violent and dark future thanks to his operation. His success threatened to destroy everything, not save it.

Admiral Kevin Harris had fought through and survived World War III. It was not in his nature to cower or give up, especially when it came to his family. So, Kevin shut off the phone, crossed his arms, and began to formulate a plan.

This time, he would get things right.

…

* * *

…

The book slipped from her fingers and fell harmlessly onto the carpet. Lauriel stared at it in surprise, then at her trembling hands. The symptoms were worsening, and she wondered how much worse it would get before the end came.

Her mother sat up quickly from her own chair and picked up the book. "Here," she murmured, returning the book to Lauriel's hands. Then she went back to her desk and resumed her work.

Sighing, Lauriel reopened the pages, but found her desire for reading gone. So, she placed the book aside and stared out the window, trying to feel the presence of the large tree in the yard. She reached out, trying to grasp for any sign of life, but she felt nothing. Her connection to the earth and natural world did not exist here. It was as if a part of her had simply vanished, leaving an empty ache in her chest. There was no magic to fill it. Worse, there was no warmth of Legolas to make her whole again. She was incomplete and the emptiness continued to spread.

Two days had passed since their trip to the shopping center. Since then, Lauriel and her mother resumed their routine. What else was there to do? Lauriel grew more tired by the day and there was nowhere else she wanted to be than here, with Anthony and her mother. Still, no matter how much she wished to stay with them until the end, she knew the time to leave was approaching. If she was going to die, she meant for her death to serve a purpose.

She heard a car coming down the street and waited for it to pass by, but Lauriel frowned when a dark vehicle slowed and parked in front of the house. Her eyes felt strained to see past the tinted windows, but she managed to see a familiar face.

"They're here," she declared. "Mamá, they've come."

Yessenia stood, abandoning her work and went to stand by the window. Lauriel remained on the couch but both watched as Michelle Gats and two large men in black suits exited the vehicle and walked up the stone path to the front door.

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do?"

Lauriel smiled sadly. "Yes."

Yessenia examined her daughter and then nodded slowly. "Alright. Let's do this."

The doorbell rung and Yessenia answered it. She played the role of the surprised but friendly hostess well, and brought their guests to the living room. Lauriel sat confidently, hiding the terrible ache in her chest, and waited until they were close to stand.

"Ah, Ms. Gats." Lauriel stood and offered her hand. "What a nice surprise."

Michelle beamed and they shook hands. "It's so good to see you, Major Harris. Have you been enjoying your time with your family?"

"Very much so. Who are your friends?"

"Ah." Michelle waved her associates off. "Don't mind them. As Chief of Staff for President Green, I unfortunately require a security detail when I travel alone."

"Can I get you all anything to drink?" Yessenia offered kindly.

"Some tea would be greatly appreciated, if you don't mind," Michelle answered, and took a seat.

"Of course not." Her mother disappeared into the kitchen.

With the other woman gone, Michelle's friendly smile diminished somewhat as she leaned forward. "You know what I like about you, Major Harris? You're a straightforward woman, like me. So let's not waste each other's time. I know about your… condition."

"Condition?" Lauriel tilted her head, feigning confusion.

Now, Michelle's smile vanished altogether. Her forehead furrowed as she clarified, "We are well aware that you are dying. Really, your parents should've known better than to use civilian communications to discuss classified information."

"So you're keeping surveillance on us," Lauriel did nothing to hide her amusement. "So much for respecting our civil rights. Something tells me, though, you don't care too much about them.."

Michelle glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "That door changed everything, Major Harris. You are no longer just an American – some may argue that you're not even human. We gave you time with your family and did not force you to… cooperate with our studies, but given your shortened timeline, the situation has changed."

"What do you want?"

"See, straightforward. I knew we'd understand each other." Michelle said as she sat back, "We want you, Major Harris. Before you die, we want to study you. You are the Holy Grail of scientific research. Your samples show promising leads. Just think, you could make a real difference before you pass! You could hold the key to medical advancements and maybe even immortality."

"If you were listening to my parents, you would realize that none of it matters. There is no magic in this world. Without magic, there is no immortality."

"Ah, yes." Michelle shrugged. "That won't be a problem for longer."

Lauriel did not have to fake her shock. "What do you mean?"

"A question for another time. Now, what do you say, Major? Will you come back to Blue Lite and let your death make a difference?"

After a pause, Lauriel asked, "And if I say no?"

Michelle sighed dramatically. "Your brother's healthcare is paid for by the military. It would be such a shame if payments were… frozen."

Lauriel's eyes narrowed. "You are willing to kill my brother, a man who gave his life to our country, to blackmail me?"

Michelle ignored the statement. "You are important. More than you can even imagine."

They stared at one another and heard the clanking of a tea set from the kitchen. Quickly Lauriel said, "I will go with you, but on one condition."

"You are in no position to negotiate."

"And there's no need for you to be a totally heartless bitch," Lauriel shot back. "I have waited over ten years to see my family, so I think you will find my condition reasonable."

Michelle waited, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I will go peacefully with you to Blue Lite and cooperate, but my mother and brother will come with us. I want to spend my last days with them, and I want your guarantee that Anthony's funding will continue until he dies naturally."

Footsteps approached from the kitchen and Michelle hesitated, but then nodded. "I will make the arrangements."

"Sorry for the delay," Yessenia announced as she carried in a tray. "The kettle was feeling rebellious."

"Ah, I'm so sorry for your trouble," Michelle stood with an apologetic expression. "But my business is finished here. Thank you for your hospitality."

"So soon?" Yessenia frowned, looking between Lauren and their guest.

"When should we expect you?" Lauriel stood, her head held proudly.

"I'll have a car sent tomorrow." Michelle and her two companions saw themselves out.

Lauriel and her mother went to the window, standing side by side in silence until the car drove out of view. Yessenia chuckled, "Well, that was fairly easy."

"I am rather impressed with their response time to your phone call," Lauriel agreed. "We must be high on the surveillance priority list."

"What did she say when you threatened not to go?" Yessenia asked.

"They used Anthony as leverage."

Yessenia let out a string of curses in Spanish.

Lauriel chuckled, kissing her mother's cheek. "Do not worry yourself, Mamá. We'll make sure they are punished."

"How will you destroy the door if they are experimenting on you?"

"I don't know yet, but I must try." Lauriel wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "I still don't think you should come. If they catch you–"

"They'll throw me in jail." Yessenia kissed her daughter's dark hair. "So what? These people destroyed my family. They destroyed my world, and I'm not going to let them destroy another one. We are born fighters, and we protect people – we always have and always will."

"I love you, Mamá."

"I love you too, mija."

…

* * *

…

Blue Lite was abuzz with activity. Lauriel walked behind their escort, eyes sweeping through the labs and rooms they passed. No matter what department, staff members ran frantically, trying to get work done as quickly as possible. Her mother walked ahead of her, helping push the rolling cot that carried Anthony and his equipment, but she too watched the staff with curious eyes.

"What's all the excitement about?" Lauriel finally asked, keeping her tone casual. The people who had greeted them at Blue Lite and now escorted them to their new living quarters were strangers and she hoped they would be more willing to offer information than Michelle Gats.

"Preparations," one of the men answered gruffly.

"For what?"

"The beginning of phase three."

"What does that mean?"

No one answered. There were limits to how much they were allowed to share, it seemed. No matter – Lauriel would find out eventually. "Where is my father?" she asked.

"On a mission."

She raised an eyebrow. "I suppose he's executing this phase three?"

"He's finishing up phase two."

"What is phase two?"

Again, no answer. So, her father and his team weren't here. Did that mean they were on the other side of the door? Lauriel's heart quickened, energized by the idea of being in Middle-Earth again. Her happiness deflated though when she wondered what the mission's purpose was.

Two spacious offices had been converted into living quarters. It looked like a large hotel room with a kitchenette, and Lauriel instantly hated it. It was so cold in here, not at all feeling like a home. Still, she was grateful to see three beds spaced out.

With the help of their escort, Lauriel and her mother carefully transferred Anthony over to one. His body felt sickly and thin beneath her touch and Lauriel wanted to scream. Her efforts to heal him with magic had completely failed. Even if she had possessed any magic within her, she doubted her meager abilities would have made a difference. His injuries went beyond the skills of any average healer, even her own world's medical knowledge could not fix his brain. With Anthony set on his bed, Lauriel and her mother's belongs were deposited and their escort left.

"It's freezing in here!" Her mother shivered and searched for a temperature control. She found it on the wall, activating its hologram control panel. She adjusted the temperature and then chuckled, "I forget, you don't feel the cold."

Lauriel sat down on the bed and looked at her arms. The bruises from the shots and needles in her medical screening here almost gone – they had healed at an alarmingly slow pace – and her arms were covered in goosebumps. She could feel the cold.

It did not take them long to retrieve her. Giving her mother an encouraging nod, Lauriel followed a man in a white coat until she found herself in an office.

"Ah, Major Harris." Dr. Claire Ryder smiled as she took off her glasses, setting them onto her desk. "Welcome back."

Lauriel merely stared, waiting. The doctor was unfazed by her refusal and offered a piece of paper. "This is your schedule. We'll adjust it as needed, but you'll find that we have set aside time for you to spend with your family and eat meals together."

"Well, aren't you a kind jailer?"

Dr. Ryder's grin didn't falter. "You are not a prisoner, Lauren. May I call you Lauren?" She did not wait for an answer. "We want you to be happy here. The more comfortable you are, the smoother our studies will go."

"You have little need to worry. Ms. Gates has already found proper motivation for me to cooperate."

"Yes, I am aware and it saddens me that it took drastic measures for you to be here. Just know that what we do here together will revolutionize our world."

When Lauriel showed no sign of returning her enthusiasm, Dr. Ryder sighed and put her glasses back on. "Now, follow me. It's time for your first test."

And so it began. They placed transmitters and sensors all over her body. They made her run on a treadmill until her legs gave out, measuring her body's reaction and endurance. She was dunked repeatedly underwater, forced to hold her breath until her lungs screamed for air. They stuck her with needles in the most painful spots of her body – testing her pain tolerance. They cut her with small knives with varying deepness, assessing how quickly her body stopped the bleeding and began to heal. They cut pieces of her hair off, scraped off skin, took more blood samples, extracted bone marrow, and x-rayed every inch of her body… The list was endless.

There were more doctors than she could keep track, but the most prominent of all was Dr. Ryder. The woman seemed to be in charge of this project and constantly entered the rooms, always writing on a clipboard with an eager smile. She did not flinch when Lauriel screamed in anguish, she did not order them to stop when Lauriel passed out from the loss of blood, and she had no mercy for Lauriel when she begged them to stop as they sent shocks through her body to measure the ability to conduct electricity.

It was a total and complete hell.

Each day got worse as her health deteriorated. She struggled to complete the tasks assigned and her body took longer to recover. She heard the scientists' whispers, saw the frowns on their faces, and could feel their disappointment. Her life was dwindling away, and they all knew it. Their prized specimen would soon be dead.

It was not death that frightened Lauriel, but failure. She spent her meal times eating and sleeping, trying to regain whatever strength she could. Her mother was always there, trying to ease the pain and offer words of encouragement.

When they took Lauriel away for more tests, Yessenia meandered through Blue Lite, gathering intelligence. She found out the names of staff, their clearance levels, the security rotation schedule, where the security cameras were located, and whatever else she could discover. No one paid her much attention, disregarding her as a threat. After all, she was just the mother who was bored of living inside one room and took walks to escape. If anything, they pitied and avoided her. One of her children lay comatose and the other dying on an observation table.

Then, at the end of the day when everyone but the night shift went home, Yessenia and Lauriel would take long walks together and discuss their plans. It was painfully obvious that neither had any idea how to truly destroy the door.

The security around its room was impressive. They would need to use one of highest clearance identity cards to open the hydraulic doors, which were always watched by the security team via infrared cameras attached to the ceiling. Even if they somehow did get inside, what then? They would need some sort of explosive to destroy the massive door. Lauriel wanted to steal one of the prototypes they'd used at Helm's Deep, but they had no way of knowing where such weapons were stored. Even if they did manage to attain the weapon and access the door, would it make a difference? Just because they destroyed the machine did not meant they destroyed the technology. The engineering schemes and blueprints were surely stored digitally somewhere…

Failure was almost guaranteed, and Lauriel felt her hope slowly slip away.

…

* * *

…

Kevin Harris breathed a sigh of relief as the warm buzz of the door overwhelmed his senses. It only lasted a second, and then he was through, safely within the walls of Blue Lite. The medics rushed forward and began their inspections. There was no need for a quarantine this time, their last mission had proven Middle-Earth safe for travel.

"Well, where is he?" The irritated voice of Michelle Gats ruined his moment of peace. She stared at him expectedly, dressed in a fashionable blazer and skirt, looking very out of a place in the lab, as she was surrounded by dirty and tired soldiers.

"Coming," he grunted.

"You're late," she accused, tapping her watch for emphasis. "Your extraction should have been days ago–"

"There were… complications."

Her eyebrows rose, but before she could demand an explanation, the last of the group passed through the door. Scott and Big B were visible first and they hunched over as they slowly dragged a groaning body through the door and onto the Blue Lite floor. The medics and Blue Lite staff watched in fascination as the body rolled over, revealing the sickly face of a hairy dwarf.

"What…" Mac grumbled, slurring his words. "Where am I…"

"I-Is he _drunk_?"

"He refused to come willingly, and we found drinking to be a better alternative to our sedatives."

"Drinking?!"

"It's a dwarf thing."

"Ridiculous," Michelle sighed, shaking her head. She immediately held a phone to her ear, and after a moment's pause, said, "Mr. President, we got him."

After the medical staff cleared him, Kevin Harris moved towards the locker room for a shower. Michelle had announced Green would be arriving within the hour, and the admiral had no intention of smelling like that damn mountain when the president shook his hand. Appearances needed to be maintained, at least until the moment was right.

He showered and changed quickly. The mandatory debrief would be starting soon and he was responsible for reporting the events of the mission. The door to the locker room opened and he took a step forward–

Someone blocked his way, and Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Dr. Williams, what can I do for you?"

The scientist's hair was the color of snow and in dire need of a cut. It stuck out in random directions, and combined with the ancient glasses that sat on the elderly man's nose, Dr. Williams played the part of mad scientist well. His nature, however, was that of a gentle and curious man who only wanted to help advance the world of man.

This goal had brought him to Blue Lite almost three decades ago, and while he had been searching for an environmentally friendly energy source, Dr. Williams had discovered inter-dimension travel. He was alone in this breakthrough, and had demanded he maintain his sole authority over the project. For years, Kevin Harris had resented the scientist. Although no one could have foreseen the accident, he still held Dr. Williams partly responsible for what had happened to Lauren.

His anger had faded though when Dr. Williams had fought vigorously for Operation Rabbit Hole, threatening to leave Blue Lite and take his genius elsewhere. The loss of such a brilliant asset was one the government would not tolerate. His threat had been the final push to get the necessary funding for Rabbit Hole. In a way, Dr. Williams had also been responsible for also getting Lauren back.

"You need to see something," the shorter and older man murmured.

Without further explanation, the doctor turned and walked away. Kevin frowned, but followed obediently. They soon left the lab that housed the door and its support systems, traveling to an entirely different wing of Blue Lite. It was an area Kevin hardly ever visited, having no connections to the projects housed in that part of the facility.

Dr. Williams came to an abrupt stop and pointed through a large, tinted observation window. "Look."

Kevin Harris was tired and the last thing he wanted to do was stare at a new science project. He had important things to do before Green arrived and–

His body went rigid.

Laying flat on an observation table, wearing nothing but a flimsy medical gown, was his daughter. Her eyes were rolled back, showing only white orbs, as her body shook violently. Three scientists held her down while a fourth continued to manipulate a machine, announcing the changing level of voltage sent through her body. Standing a short distance away was Dr. Claire Ryder, who busily wrote notes on her clipboard.

"What…" His vision turned red with fury and he grabbed Williams, his fist clenching the collar of the white lab coat. "What is the _meaning_ of this?"

"There are consequences to our actions, Admiral, and she is just the beginning." Dr. Williams' voice shook with emotion and he glanced through the window, shame darkening his features. "We thought we could protect them, but this is beyond our control now."

Before he could even think, Kevin Harris was running into the lab. Retirement had done nothing to slow down the man, who easily threw aside the scientists before slamming into the machine, his shoulder screaming in pain as it knocked over the metal contraption. Chords flew and disconnected, and Lauriel's body went slack at the lack of stimuli.

"Stop this at once!" Dr. Ryder was shouting for security. She took a step forward but froze when the admiral's stormy eyes met her own. She clutched her clipboard in fear and gaped, unable to do anything as the muscular and intimidating man scooped his unconscious daughter into his arms and carried her away from her tormentors.

He jogged back to the main wing where the door was located. He knew it was only a matter of time until security caught up with him, and Kevin Harris needed allies. Dr. Williams struggled to keep up with him, the elderly man huffing and breathing loudly as he trailed along. The scientist would not be much of a help in a fight. He needed to find Scott and men he trusted.

The alarms had been triggered now, and the hallways were illuminated with flashing red and orange lights. People trickled out and followed the evacuation procedure. It helped him blend into the masses but Kevin could hear angry shouting from behind him and people stared at the limp body in his arms. He needed help, and fast.

"Kevin!"

He looked forward to see Yessenia shoving her way through the crowd and towards them. Right behind were the large and stern Scott, Jim, and Big B. He glanced over his shoulder to see four security guards also forcing their way towards him. Both groups reached him at approximately the same time and he rapidly maneuvered to place himself behind Scott and the other men. Not one to watch, Yessenia also threw her body in between him and the security team. She was a fierce sight and the security team halted, lowering their weapons uncertainly.

He and his allies were unarmed. Before medical screenings, his team had returned their weapons for analyzation and inventory control.

"Release the…" One of the guards faltered, unsure of what to call the elleth.

"Release _my daughter_?" The admiral straightened and stood proudly, feeling the weight of his silver stars at his collar. These guards were military and they knew exactly who he was. To them, those stars had meaning. "I order you stand down."

"Sir." Another guard cleared his throat, but he did lower his weapon somewhat. "We are on special assignment to Dr. Claire Ryder. I'm sorry sir, but we take our orders from her."

This time, Scott spoke up and he stepped forward. He held out his hands out in a pleading manner. "Jeremy, how long have you known me? Two years? And Ron, we've known each other since college. I got you this job! Come on, you guys know me. Stand down."

"We can't let you just take the test subject, sir." Jeremy winced, "…I'm sorry, Scott."

"Test subject?" Scott roared. "She has a fucking name, man, and you know it! Jeremy, you met Lauren years ago and you let them experiment on her? You _know_ her!"

Ron's face heated with embarrassment. "We just stand guard outside the lab. We had no idea what they were doing to her. Besides, she volunteered for it."

"Look at her!" Yessenia screamed. "Look at what they're doing to her! You think she signed up to be tortured? They forced her to come back!"

"I don't know anything about that, ma'am."

Yessenia looked ready to choke the guards. "Her brother, my son, is in a coma. He took a bullet to the head during a mission. They threatened to remove his life support if she did not cooperate."

Everyone, on both sides of the standoff, fell silent in shock. Kevin saw only red again. Slowly, Jeremy and the two other guards lowered their weapons. Their eyes shifted to the limp Lauriel and the trail of blood that oozed from her nose. Her shift revealed the numerous bruises and wounds to her arms and legs, some obviously recent. Her hair was cut in odd lengths and there was no longer a braid upon her head.

Kevin held his daughter closer to his chest, his stomach twisting at the sight of her pale and gaunt face. How could this have happened? Green had promised him! Green had given his word that if any of the door's victims were successfully returned, they wouldn't become science projects. Green had guaranteed Lauren's safety and–

"Kevin, what do you think you are doing?"

They all turned to see President Green striding towards them, flanked by his Secret Service attendants and Michelle Gats. He wore a navy-blue suit, tailored to perfection, with the signature American flag pin on his lapel. His dark hair was streaked with silver, and stress wrinkles aged the man beyond his years – the price every president paid for wielding such power. Still, he walked confidently and observed them with amusement.

"Hand her over, Kevin."

The admiral glared at the man who had been his ally, his leader, and friend. Now, he only saw an enemy. "No."

"You heard your wife." Green smirked. "Or I suppose I should say _ex-_wife. You know what we'll do if you do not cooperate."

Green did not even flinch when they all gave him looks of disgust.

"What kind of man uses a comatose soldier as leverage?!" Scott bellowed.

"Silence." Green held up a hand. "Hand the girl over, or Michelle here will have to make an unfortunate phone call. What's your son's name, again?"

"Anthony, sir." Michelle supplied with a cool smile.

"Ah, yes, Anthony. He's just down the hall; it won't take long to pull the plug."

Without a hint of compassion, Michelle brought the phone to her ear and waited. Kevin tensed and looked to Yessenia. She stared at him and they communicated silently, until finally she nodded slowly.

Against every instinct that screamed within him, Kevin reluctantly allowed Ron to step forward and take his daughter. The admiral's eyes narrowed at the guard, and he whispered, "You take care of her, son."

Ron gulped and nodded hesitantly, before carrying her off. Jeremy and the other guards remained, but refused to point their weapons at the admiral. He was not their enemy here.

"Why?" Kevin demanded, his voice cold. "Why are you doing this? You are the President of the United States. You are supposed to represent freedom and democracy."

"Freedom and democracy… Such powerful ideas and even more powerful tools, when used correctly," Green interrupted. "That's why I've always liked you, Kevin. You are a man of principle, even now. It didn't matter how high you rose in the ranks; you were still the same idealistic fool. You were a great ally. Our friendship during the campaign really helped with the veterans' vote, and you were one hell of a golf buddy.

"It's nothing personal, my old friend, simply politics. Not only have we discovered an endless power supply and weapons that will revolutionize this world, but we've found a treasure in that other dimension. Do you have _any idea_ how much money there is to be made?"

"So what, you're going to kill everyone there and take their resources? It won't be a war, it'll be a massacre."

Green made a face. "Ah, that's the tricky part. Our economy is still struggling to recover from the war and the people are hurting. They're afraid of a civil war, like in China, and fear… fear is a powerful thing. They're desperate, so desperate that they'd be willing to endure another war if it meant making our country the richest in the world again. Plus, unlocking the secret to immortality is one _hell_ of a motivator. Thank you for completing Phase Two for me. With my nephew, your daughter, and Miller out of the way, we've taken care of our own. Phase Three can finally begin."

"So that's what it's all been leading up to… You're going to invade Middle-Earth."

"You can't go to war without Congress and the public's support." Yessenia challenged. "Somehow I don't think 'help me slaughter an entire world so we can steal their resources and abilities' is going to go well with them."

"You're right," Green conceded, but then grinned wickedly. "But when they see footage of monsters attacking our troops, who are courageously trying to rescue kidnapped Americans, and an elf murdering the decorated Captain Alan Rochester with an arrow through the throat, they'll have a change of heart. It's easy to control the people when they're scared and angry."

"You're talking about slaughtering innocent people. It's not just monsters there, but other humans like us." Yessenia's voice trembled, "There are women and children-"

"Who cares?"

The president glanced at their disgusted and shocked expressions. "Now, don't look at me like that. You can judge me all you want, but I am not doing this simply for America, but for the entire world. I will be the president who transformed our planet, who redefined the future of humanity, and no one will care about the bloody trail I left behind us. Who knows how many more dimensions there are, ready to be explored and if necessary, conquered."

Until now, Dr. Williams had remained silent. Now the man shook his head and spoke. "No. I will not let you use my technology for such horrible plans."

"Fortunately for me, Dr. Williams, you've already built the door."

Despite his age and small stature, Dr. Williams glared dangerously. He said nothing, but the wheels in mind were turning very quickly.

Pleased by the lack of rebellion in his prized scientist, the president returned his attention to Kevin Harris and his companions. "I have arranged a gala here at Blue Lite tomorrow evening. Members of Congress and important guests will be attending, and I will reveal to them the door and the tragic story of how five Americans were kidnapped by monsters of another dimension. If you all keep your mouths shut and behave yourselves until the gala is over, then I will allow you to take Lauren home so she may pass peacefully. From what Dr. Ryder tells me, it seems like she may not have more than a couple days left. Such a shame."

Yessenia took a step forward, her hands squeezing into tight fists, but Kevin Harris held out an arm to stop her. He stared hard at the man who had once been his trusted friend. "And will you give us your word, before all these witnesses, that Anthony's life support will continue?"

"We'll never give it another thought."

Kevin Harris inhaled deeply and said, "Then we accept your terms."

"I knew you would understand, my old friend." Green adjusted his tie. "Well then, I am off to welcome my nephew back to our world. I hear he's quite the hairy fellow now! Excuse me."

They watched Green and his entourage turn and disappear down the hallway. Left in stunned silence, Yessenia recovered and began to slam her fists into the admiral's chest. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed. "You let him go! You let them take her!"

"Yessenia, listen," Kevin took the blows without protest, but gave Jim a grateful look when the younger man wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away. "Calm down and listen to me."

Her dark brown eyes were wet and full of emotion as she stared at him. "We are fighters, always have been and always will be," he said.

"Spare me! Why–"

"I have a plan." That gained her, and everyone else's, attention, and Kevin Harris felt determination rise within him. It was not his original plan, and it would be more dangerous than he could have ever imagined, but it would fix his mistakes if it worked. "But I can't do it alone. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Count me in sir," Big B immediately responded. His face was still tight with silent rage from their run-in with the president.

"Me too." Jim released a calmed Yessenia. "If that bastard is hurting Lauriel, it won't be long until it's Anna or Robert in there. I'll protect them no matter what."

Scott nodded. "You already know my answer, sir."

The admiral was not disappointed in their answers. They were some of the finest men he'd ever known. He was however, taken aback when Jeremy stepped forward. The guard turned his comms off and declared, "I'm with you, sir."

"And me." The third guard, who was a stranger to Kevin, added.

"Me too, sir." The last military man said.

This was why Kevin Harris had joined the Navy. It had been an honor to fight alongside men like these, who demonstrated courage and honor beyond any measure. It was men like them who kept him fighting all those years. He nodded gratefully at them, his determination turning into confidence. Then, he considered the scientist in their group. "Dr. Williams, we're going to need your help too, but I don't think you're going to like it."

The elderly man adjusted his glasses. "What do you intend to do?"

"I know it's your life's work, doctor, but we have to stop them. I'm sorry… but we need to destroy the door, for good."

"Why, what a coincidence. I was thinking exactly the same thing," Dr. Williams said with a wide smile. His answer surprised them all, but there would time for questions later. All that mattered was that the doctor was on board.

"And what about our daughter?" Yessenia asked, her voice growing stronger by the second. "How are we going to save her?"

"It's time we take Lauriel home… To her true home."


End file.
